


I Missed You

by Nobodiie



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 296,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodiie/pseuds/Nobodiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En amenant son fiancé à la gare, Kurogane croise par hasard son ancien petit ami, parti en Angleterre des années plus tôt. Fye, devenu un véritable mystère, l'intrigue. Mais à trop chercher à en savoir, il pourrait finir par jouer avec le feu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Depuis ce jour là, des années plus tôt, le bonheur était un mot qu'il avait banni définitivement de son vocabulaire. Il avait tout laissé tombé, avait perdu le combat, abandonné l'idée de vivre. Parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie, parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'accrocher, parce qu'il ne faisait plus que survivre péniblement de jour en jour, et que ça faisait mal, horriblement mal.

Mais les gens ne vous laissent pas partir si facilement, ils croient qu'on peut toujours se remettre, repartir de l'avant, qu'il suffit d'un peu de volonté et de travail sur soi même.

Il n'aimait pas faire pleurer sa mère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Alors il les avait laissé le prendre par la main et le tirer vers le haut. Il avait ''surmonté les difficultés'' comme ils aimaient si bien le dire. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas ! Ils ne voyaient pas qu'en réalité il était déjà mort. C'était à une coquille vide, un automate, qu'ils s'accrochaient tous si fort. Car pour lui, sourire s'apparentait à faire la grimace, être heureux consistait à bien jouer la comédie, vivre était une punition.

Un trou béant s'ouvrait en plein centre de sa poitrine. Son cœur mort gisait en morceaux au sol. Depuis le temps il y était habitué, il faisait avec, en attendant le jour où tout se terminerait enfin. La seule chose qu'il attendait encore avec impatience.

Et puis _il_ était arrivé. Cet idiot têtu au grand cœur. _Il_ avait tout chamboulé sans se soucier de voir qu' _il_ détruisait allègrement toutes ses barrières. _Il_ s'était acharné encore et encore même lorsqu'il le repoussait de toute ses forces, qu'il était désagréable, froid et distant. _Il_ avait tout supporté sans broncher, les pires moments comme les meilleurs. _Il_ s'était agenouillé et avait pris la peine de ramasser son cœur, fragment par fragment pour le reconstituer avec une patience infinie. L'automate était redevenu une personne, le bonheur une émotion et la vie un don.

_Il_ lui avait tout réapprit depuis le début et l'avait accompagné à chaque pas. _Il_ l'avait aimé, inconditionnellement, assez pour montrer à son cœur comment battre à nouveau. _Il_ lui avait fait rompre toutes ses promesses, lui avait montré que l'impossible n'existe pas et que ce qui a été écrit, peut être effacé.

Ceci est l'histoire d'un homme qui ne croit plus en rien.

Ceci est l'histoire d'un idiot têtu.

Ceci est l'histoire d'un apprentissage long, difficile, douloureux.

Ceci est l'histoire de deux hommes qui se repoussent autant qu'ils s'attirent.

Ceci est _leur_ histoire.


	2. Retrouvailles

_« Mesdames et Messieurs le train va quitter la gare. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai et faire attention à la fermeture automatique des portes. »_

Kurogane soupira et serra la main de Henry. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser et grimpa dans le train.

-Tu vas me manquer mon amour ! Lui cria t-il tandis que les portes se refermaient.

-Toi aussi ! Murmura le brun en regardant les wagons se mettre en marche.

Les deux hommes se firent au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus. Le cœur serré Kurogane s'assit sur un banc et se pris la tête entre les mains. Henry venait de partir pour un mois et demi en Angleterre dans le cadre de son travail et, depuis un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient aussi longtemps. Ils s'étaient fiancés à peine une semaine plus tôt, et tout allait si bien entre eux que le brun regrettait de ne pas avoir prit plus de temps pour profiter de ce bonheur. Maintenant il allait devoir passer six longues semaines seul, à se morfondre.

-Aller mon vieux, ressaisit toi ! S'exclama t-il en se claquant les joues.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rester sans nouvelles tout ce temps. Ils avaient déjà calculé à quelles heures ils pourraient s'appeler avec le décalage horaire, et avaient tout deux installé Skype sur leurs ordinateurs, exprès pour cette occasion. Henry devait l'appeler lorsqu'il arriverait à l'aéroport de Tokyo, puis quand il serait installé dans son hôtel à Londres.

Comme il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment assit sur le quai, Kurogane finit par se lever et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Exceptionnellement, il ne travaillait pas et décida de flâner dans la gare encore un peu avant de rentrer. Il regarda deux trois boutiques, puis, son ventre criant famine vu l'heure avancée de la mâtinée, il s'installa dans un des nombreux cafés de la gare. Il commanda à manger et sirota sa bière en attendant que le plat arrive.

À cette heure-ci les voyageurs étaient très nombreux et l'agitation était à son comble. Des gens courraient en tout sens, cherchaient une machine pour composter leur billet où erraient avec un air hagard. Le brun se laissa aller à observer un petit vieux qui avait visiblement loupé son train. Il était planté au beau milieu du hall, ses valises tout autour de lui et regardait avec hébétude le panneau d'affichage. De temps en temps il tentait de parler aux gens qui passaient à côté de lui mais la plupart l'ignoraient. Un employé de la gare vint finalement le voir et l'accompagna gentiment jusqu'au guichet pour lui échanger son billet.

Le jeune homme changea alors de cible et se focalisa sur une fillette surexcitée qui s'accrochait à son père et essayait à tout prix de le tirer vers un stand qui vendait des peluches. Exaspéré, l'adulte la prit dans ses bras et la donna à sa mère pendant qu'il finissait de parler avec un employé de la gare.  
Puis ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille en robe légère avec un sac à main pour seul bagage. Elle tourna une minute dans le hall en cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. L'apercevant enfin, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction et se jeta en riant au cou d'un bel homme en costume. Il la souleva du sol et l'embrassa en riant lui aussi. Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de penser à Henry et soupira.

Il avala une grande gorgée de bière et passa à quelqu'un d'autre pour se changer les idées. Son regard fut attiré par une valise bleu électrique visiblement pleine à ras bord. Son propriétaire la tirait avec difficulté au milieu de la foule. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et il était bousculé sans cesse. Passablement énervé, le jeune homme s'arrêta net et croisa les bras en attendant que la cohue se calme. Le brun put alors l'observer à son aise. Grand et fin il était très blond et ses longue mèches étaient ramenées sur son épaule en un court catogan. Sa peau était très pâle et à le voir, il était certain qu'il n'était pas Japonnais. Pas d'origine en tout cas. Kurogane le pronostiquait Européen. Le voyageur avait levé le nez et paraissait plongé dans la contemplation du toit de la gare. Puis il tourna soudainement sur lui même et jeta un regard périphérique au bâtiment. Leur deux regards se croisèrent un instant et le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement.

Il s'étouffa avec l'alcool qu'il était en train de boire et cracha tout sur la table. Se levant brusquement, il bouscula un serveur qui passait derrière lui et fit tomber sa chaise. Sans prendre la peine de la ramasser, il sauta par dessus et s'enfonça dans la foule à coup de coude, sous des protestations nourries.

-Mais dégagez bordel ! Grogna t-il en poussant sans ménagement tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie si ce qu'il avait cru voir était réel, si c'était vraiment _lui_.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, ce dernier avait disparu. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et se précipita hors de la gare. Debout en haut des escaliers, il le chercha désespérément dans l'afflux de gens et le vit alors en contrebas sur le trottoir.

Son estomac se contracta et il murmura un « Oh putain de merde ! » qui fit s'indigner un petit garçon.

Cette fois il en était certain. Cette silhouette, cette façon de se tenir, de marcher... ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne !

Il sauta sur l'herbe à coté des marches, et dévala la pente à toute vitesse. À l'arrivée il s'écrasa contre un chauffeur de taxi qui aidait une cliente à ranger sa valise dans le coffre et s'excusa platement avant de se remettre à courir. Quand il arriva finalement à la valise bleue, il saisit le poignet de son propriétaire. Le jeune homme se retourna avec un air surpris. Surprise qui augmenta en voyant qui était l'importun.

-Fye c'est bien toi ?! S'exclama le brun qui peinait encore à le croire.

-Kurogane ?

-La vache j'y crois pas, c'est vraiment toi Fye !

L'intéressé était tout aussi surpris que lui et les deux jeunes gens étaient figés au milieu du passage.

-Ouah ça fait un bail hein ? Reprit le brun.

-Oui, ça fait un moment en effet.

-En tout cas si je m'attendais à ça ! J'aurais jamais cru te retrouver dans un endroit pareil...

Son vis à vis fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Soudain Kurogane se souvint qu'il avait quitté le restaurant en courant, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé son repas. Cela lui donna une idée.

-T'as déjà mangé ? Demanda t-il au blond.

-Euh non, pas encore.

-Moi j'étais sur le point de le faire, je me suis installé dans un des restos de la gare. Tu peux venir à ma table si tu veux, je t'invite !

Fye parut pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine proposition.

-Et bien je... hésita t-il en se grattant la nuque. D'accord.

De nouveau assit dans restaurant où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, Kurogane tentait de calmer le serveur qui l'engueulait parce qu'il était parti sans prévenir. En face de lui le blond était intensément plongé dans la lecture de son menu et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Fye était un de ses ancien camarade du lycée, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, huit pour être exact. Il était également le premier grand amour du brun, avec qui il avait vécu une relation très fusionnelle pendant plus d'un an. À l'époque, ils avaient l'un pour l'autre un amour inconditionnel et incontrôlable. Jusqu'à ce que du jour au lendemain, la famille de Fye déménage pour retourner en Angleterre, pays natal de son père. Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais eut, ni la moindre nouvelle, ni le moindre contact avec son ancien amour.

Il était donc très étonné de le croiser ainsi à la gare après tout ce temps. Si bien, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'inviter à déjeuner pour savoir ce que le jeune homme était devenu. Le seul problème était que celui-ci ne semblait pas très enclin à engager la conversation.

Le brun en était donc réduit à lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée, en attendant qu'il commande quelque chose.

Étrangement, si sa silhouette et sa démarche étaient restés les mêmes, il avait l'impression que son visage avait fondamentalement changé. Les traits en étaient toujours doux et féminins, mais tout dans son expression lui semblait emprunt d'une profonde tristesse. La seule chose familière qu'il retrouvait étaient ses yeux. Bleu océan ils avaient un regard si intense qu'on si perdait instantanément et qu'il vous faisait tourner la tête en quelques secondes. Encore aujourd'hui ils le troublaient profondément.

-Tu as pris des épaules. Tu fais de la musculation ? Demanda soudainement son vis à vis.

Kurogane sursauta et lui jeta un regard interloqué. Depuis huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, c'était ça le premier truc qu'il trouvait à lui demander ? Pas « Comment ça va, qu'est-ce que t'es devenu depuis le temps ? », pas « Alors tes études ? Tu fais quoi comme métier ? », non lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « Tu fais de la musculation ? ». C'était tellement inattendu qu'il en perdait son japonais.

-Kurogane ? L'appela doucement le blond en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Hmm euh... oui ! Bafouilla t-il finalement.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui je fais de la muscu ! En fait je suis prof de sport !

-Oh, je vois.

Et il retourna aussi sec à la lecture du menu. Le brun fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec une moue dubitative. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'autre était aussi froid. S'il n'avait pas envie de le voir il n'avait qu'à refuser l'invitation !

Le jeune homme finit par se décider et appela un serveur. Ce dernier ayant emporté la carte, il était maintenant bien obligé de se tourner vers Kurogane mais faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Son attitude exaspérant profondément celui qui l'avait invité, il soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière sur sa chaise. Fye parut enfin remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été très poli jusqu'à présent et se décida à lancer :

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais fait une réputation dans le karaté. Je t'ai vu à la télé.

Dire qu'il s'était fait une réputation était un bel euphémisme. Pendant deux ans, le brun avait littéralement écrasé tout les autres pratiquants de la discipline. Gagnant compétition sur compétition on le donnait grand favori de sa catégorie pour les championnat du Japon. Finalement lors des quarts de finale, après une nuit blanche due au stress, et sur une erreur de débutant, il s'était fait lamentablement battre par son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais surmonté cette défaite. Son coach avait beau eut lui expliquer qu'il était encore jeune, que c'était déjà arrivé à beaucoup de champions, que le stress était quelque chose qu'il apprendrait à supporter avec le temps, il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans une compétition. L'humiliation publique qu'il avait reçu ce jour là devant des milliers de gens l'avait trop profondément marqué. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas s'être ressaisit et d'avoir continué, mais sa vie d'aujourd'hui lui convenait parfaitement, et s'il avait poursuivit les compétitions il ne connaîtrait probablement pas Henry, alors les remords n'étaient jamais bien long.

Ayant déjà raconté cette histoire bien trop souvent à son goût, et puisque son interlocuteur ne semblait pas au courant il se contenta d'un évasif :

-Oui j'ai fait quelques compétitions à une époque mais j'ai arrêté aujourd'hui.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se renseigna t-il pour entretenir la conversation.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement prenant d'abord le temps de boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

-Moi ? Oh rien de spécial !

-Comment ça ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Non, pas besoin !

-Pas besoin ? S'étonna Kurogane.

Aux dernières nouvelles, les parents de Fye n'avaient jamais été riches, alors à moins qu'ils aient gagnés au loto depuis, il ne voyait pas pour quelle obscure raison le jeune homme pouvait se permettre d'être au chômage.

-C'est ça, pas besoin ! Mais il m'arrive de faire un peu de mannequinat si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir.

-Ça m'étonne pas ! Lâcha t-il s'attirant un regard interloqué de son vis à vis.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

 _« Parce que tu es absolument sublime »_ Eut-il horriblement envie de répondre. Mais c'était probablement une approche un peu trop... directe ! Et puis étant fiancé depuis peu, il était probablement déplacé de faire une remarque pareille. Il essaya donc de se rattraper avec un lamentable :

-Ben parce que... t'as plutôt le physique pour alors bah...

-Je crois avoir compris l'idée, le sauva l'Européen, bon prince.

Il le remercia d'un sourire tandis que le serveur apportait leurs plats. En voyant que son invité n'avait qu'une salade devant lui, il s'étonna :

-Je n'avais pas entendu que tu avais pris une entrée !

-Ce n'en est pas une. C'est mon plat de résistance.

-Oh... Mais il n'y a quasiment rien à manger, tu vas avoir faim ! S'inquiéta t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai un appétit d'oiseau.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souvenais...

Le blond se figea, la fourchette en plein trajet vers sa bouche et la reposa finalement dans son assiette. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il dit soudainement avec un sérieux effrayant :

-Kurogane, je dois te prévenir que la personne que tu as devant toi aujourd'hui est à des milliard d'années de l'adolescent avec lequel tu es sorti. Si c'est lui que tu veux essayer de retrouver, abandonnes sur le champs, tu n'y arriveras pas !

Le Japonnais hocha lentement la tête. Au moins, ça c'était clair. Mais malheureusement, plus il découvrait le nouveau Fye et moins celui-ci lui plaisait.

Le garçon qu'il avait connu et dont il était tombé amoureux était aux antipodes de l'homme devant lui. C'était un adolescent joyeux et bien dans sa peau. Toujours de bonne humeur, malicieux à souhait, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire des blagues et riait pour un oui pour un non. Il lui sautait continuellement au cou et lui donnait une multitude de surnoms tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres.

Celui qui était devant lui était froid et distant et il n'avait réussit qu'à lui arracher un pauvre sourire depuis qu'ils étaient tout les deux. En vérité il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme assit à sa table. S'il l'avait invité à manger c'était en grande partie par curiosité et également dans l'espoir un peu fou de retrouver le garçon débordant de joie de vivre du lycée, qui aurait pu illuminer sa journée plutôt mal commencée. Manifestement il avait fait une erreur.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Voulu savoir Fye, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était installé.

-J'accompagnais mon fiancé jusqu'à son train.

-Tu es fiancé ?! Félicitation. S'exclama t-il en essayant à peine d'être sincère.

-Merci.

 _« Cache ta joie surtout ! »_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun en se retenant de le fusiller du regard.

-Voyage d'affaire ?

-Pardon ? Sursauta Kurogane.

-Il est parti en voyage d'affaire ton fiancé ?

-Ah ! Oui, c'est ça ! À Londres.

-Je vois.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa pendant qu'il mangeait le contenu de leurs assiettes respectives. L'asiatique dévora tout son plat tandis que son convive ne termina même pas sa salade. « C'est le mal des transports qui m'a retourné l'estomac ! » S'était-il excusé devant le regard mi-accusateur, mi-inquiet de l'autre. Ce dernier avait fait la moue et haussé des épaules, après tout c'était pas ses oignions !

-Et toi, t'es là pour quoi ? Se renseigna le brun.

 _« Parce que vu ce qui s'est passé, je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu remettrais les pieds ici un jour ! »_ Manqua t-il d'ajouter avant de s'arrêter juste à temps.

-J'ai un truc qu'il faut que je fasse... Et Tomoyo m'a invitée à son mariage !

-Quoi ?! S'écria le sportif en s'attirant les regards noir de tout les clients.

Tomoyo Daidouji était sa cousine par alliance. Elle et Kurogane avaient quasiment été élevés ensembles et étaient exceptionnellement proche. C'était la fille d'un PDG multimillionnaire qui avait épousé sa tante lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Depuis quatre ans elle filait le parfait amour avec un certain Fuma. La relation entre les deux hommes avait été houleuse pendant un bon moment, à cause de la réputation de Fuma d'être assez volage. Finalement lorsqu'il avait été assuré que sa cousine était bel et bien heureuse et qu'il lui était parfaitement fidèle, le brun l'avait totalement accepté et ils étaient devenu bons potes.

Le mariage des jeunes gens était prévu pour dans deux jours et c'était l'effervescence au domicile familial (autant dire un gigantesque manoir) des Daidouji. La (belle) mère de Tomoyo courait partout son cellulaire greffé à l'oreille, en répétant que rien ne serait jamais prêt à temps, tandis que son père passait et repassait dans les pièces où la réception devait se tenir, pour vérifier l'avancée des préparatifs. Tout le monde était si surexcité, que son cousin s'était fait la promesse solennelle de ne pas poser un orteil chez elle avant le mariage. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut le malheur d'essayer, sa tante lui était tombée dessus en le priant de faire un bon millier de choses pour elle et il n'avait pas pu repartir avant neuf heures du soir. Depuis il évitait soigneusement l'endroit.

Il était par contre particulièrement étonné que Tomoyo ait envoyé une invitation à Fye. Les deux n'avaient jamais été vraiment proche au lycée, puisque la jeune femme avait deux ans de moins qu'eux. De plus le blond n'était plus dans les parages depuis bien longtemps et d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée de par quel miracle elle était parvenue à obtenir son adresse.

-Elle est venue par hasard à un de mes défilés et m'a reconnu. On a un peu parlé en coulisse, elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle était devenue et m'a dit qu'elle allait épouser Fuma. Et puis, elle m'a proposé de venir. D'après elle tout les anciens du lycée viennent, et ça leur fera plaisir à tous de me revoir. Comme on ne peut pas lui dire non, et que de toute façon il fallait que je passe dans le coin, j'ai accepté, raconta le blond.

Kurogane retint un soupir. Ce genre de plans bien foireux étaient tout à fait le genre de sa cousine. Des fois il aurait vraiment bien aimé savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête !

-Du coup j'imagine qu'on va se voir là-bas ! Ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Le brun acquiesça puis réalisa soudain :

-Attends voir, comment Tomoyo a t-elle pu assister à un de tes défilés, alors qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre ?!

-Hein ? Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne vis plus là-bas ! Je ne suis resté au Japon que trois ans. Mes parents peuvent aller s'enterrer au fin fond de l'Europe si ça leur chante, mais moi mes racines sont ici !

« _Et quand tu es revenu, ça ne t'es pas passé par la tête, que peut être ça me ferait plaisir de le savoir ! Ça fait huit putain d'années je suis persuadé que tu as refait ta vie à l'autre bout du monde, et là tu m'apprends qu'en fait t'as passé que trois ans là bas ? Je t'ai attendu moi je te signale, connard !_ » Fulmina l'asiatique intérieurement fou de rage.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Demanda t-il, en retenant au maximum la colère contenue dans sa voix.

-C'était déjà trop tard... murmura Fye, en remuant les feuilles de salade dans son assiette.

« _Trop tard pour quoi exactement ?_ » Mourait-il d'envie de savoir. Mais l'autre s'était fermé et il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui de ce côté là.

-En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir invité, c'était très gentil de ta part.

-Oh, de rien !

-Tu veux un dessert ? Se renseigna t-il, prêt à héler un serveur non loin.

-Non ça va.

Cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-D'accord, je vais payer alors ! Déclara le mannequin en se levant.

-Quoi ?! Tu rigoles j'espère c'est moi qui t'ai invité !

-Je sais, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir été de très bonne compagnie, alors pour m'excuser je vais régler.

-C'est mort ,tu... voulu t-il l'arrêter.

Mais il était déjà parti. Résigné il l'observa s'éloigner, son catogan battant dans son dos. En traversant le restaurant il attira tout les regard sur lui mais, soit par habitude, soit parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il ne parut pas en faire grand cas. Il échangea quelque mots avec un serveur qui commença à pianoter sur la caisse enregistreuse.

En attendant qu'on lui demande de donner sa carte, le blond se tourna vers Kurogane et lui sourit. Le jeune homme resta troublé quelques instants, avant de se risquer à lui sourire également. Décidément, ce type était un véritable mystère. Il avait été complètement froid pendant tout le repas et maintenant, il insistait pour payer et lui faisait des sourires. Peut être était il devenu schizophrène depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Dans tout les cas il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir de son retour au Japon. Juste au cas où ça aurait pu l'intéresser ! Mais bon, il disait ça comme ça hein ! Lui, rancunier ? Jamais !

-Voilà c'est bon ! S'exclama le jeune homme en rejoignant la table

-Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est moi qui t'avais invité, alors...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement les moyens de me le permettre ! Le rassura t-il.

Ça payait si bien que ça mannequin ? Peut être qu'il allait se mettre à réfléchir à une reconversion !

-En tout cas merci, c'était agréable de te revoir ! Déclara Fye en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

Le brun déglutit péniblement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après tout ce temps l'autre lui ferait toujours de l'effet. Il avait tord. Le Japonnais secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. OK, son ex était horriblement canon, plus que son fiancé actuel, mais le physique ne faisait pas tout. Par exemple si le mannequin avait déjà été comme ça lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au lycée, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de lui, bien qu'il soit à tomber par terre.

-Bon ben, à bientôt ! Lança le blond qui commença à s'éloigner, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

-Fye ? Le rappela t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu as une voiture ?

-Non, je vais prendre le taxi !

Kurogane hésita quelques secondes et finit par lui proposer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de le conduire à sa destination.

-Merci, c'est gentil ! Je vais m'installer à l'hôtel. T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Aller, viens ! L'entraîna t-il en attrapant la poignée de sa valise pour la traîner à sa place.

Leur doigts se frôlèrent et Fye retira brusquement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. L'autre ne fit aucune remarque, mais se sentit vexé par sa réaction. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais tenu la main ! Il tira malgré tout la valise jusqu'à sa voiture et la rangea dans le coffre. Une fois installé au volant, il demanda à son passager :

-Alors, il est où ton hôtel ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait être en face de la bibliothèque !

-Ok.

À nouveau le blond s'était retiré dans son mutisme et ne lui adressait pas un regard. À tel point, que le brun se mis à regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé prendre le taxi. Quel ingrat quand même !

Passablement énervé, il appuya sur l'allume cigare pour le mettre en marche et fouilla sa veste, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette. Henry n'aimant pas ça, il essayait de réduire sa consommation, mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il s'en grille une, s'il ne voulait pas péter les plombs. Il prit fébrilement un des cylindres dans la petite boite et l'alluma près avoir ouvert la fenêtre. La première bouffée lui arracha un soupir de contentement. Il se sentait revivre !

-Tu devrais pas... Marmonna l'Anglais en se tournant vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Fumer, tu devrais pas !

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui se la jouaient moralisateur et essayaient de le dégoûter en lui rappelant que ça lui détruisait la santé. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, alors si il aimait s'intoxiquer ça ne regardait que lui !

-Fait pas cette tête, je suis sérieux ! Insista Fye. Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt de se rendre accro à ça. C'est même pas comme si ça t'apportais quelque chose !

Tss, réplique typique du mec qui n'a jamais touché à une cigarette de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et il essayait quand même de lui faire la leçon ! C'était pathétique tellement ça dégoulinait de naïveté et de bons sentiments. Comme si quelqu'un avait déjà arrêté de fumer, parce qu'on lui avait dit : « Attention si tu continue tu risque de t'abîmer les poumons et tu deviendra accro ! ».

-Ah oui, et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?! Rétorqua le Japonnais, cette fois ouvertement agressif. Figures toi que si, ça m'apporte quelque chose. Ça me détends !

-Et tu dépense un fric monstre chaque mois, juste parce que ça te détends ?

-Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre ! Grogna t-il en tirant rageusement sur sa clope.

-Si justement. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de te faire réaliser que c'est débile de devenir dépendant d'un truc pareil ! Parce que si au début tu te sens bien lorsque tu fumes, quand le temps passe, au final, c'est quand tu ne fumes pasque tu te sens mal ! Et ça c'est complètement con, parce qu'il y a bien d'autres moyens de se sentir bien.

Le brun secoua la tête et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais putain ? Je suis sûr que t'as jamais touché une clope de ta vie ! S'écria t-il, le fusillant du regard.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est faux. Et surtout, j'ai été dépendant à des trucs à côtés desquels l'effet de ta clope c'est de la pisse de chat, alors crois moi je maîtrise le sujet !

Loin de s'attendre à une réponse pareille, son interlocuteur en eut la chique coupée. Merde alors, ça voulait dire quoi ça comme insinuation ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'il avait été accro à... la drogue ? Si c'est bien ça, alors son ex avait vraiment fini par toucher le fond après son départ.

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la voiture. On entendait plus que le bruit de la respiration des deux hommes.

-Je suis désolé... lâcha finalement Fye. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout.

-Ouai, et moi j'aurais pas du te crier dessus !

Un ange passa.

-On fait la paix ? Proposa finalement le mannequin.

-Ouaip.

Il n'échangèrent néanmoins pas d'autres paroles du trajet.

C'est en se garant devant la bibliothèque que Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. De l'autre côté de la rue se dressait bel et bien un hôtel, sauf qu'il était cinq étoiles et que c'était le plus cher de toute la ville. Une nuit dans leur chambre la moins chère coûtait un bras et tout ceux qui le fréquentaient était affreusement snob et affreusement riche (ainsi, une grande partie de la famille du père Tomoyo y logeait pour le temps du mariage). Sauf que le blond n'avait jamais fait parti d'aucune de ses deux catégories. Et il ne comprenait pas d'où l'argent pour réserver une chambre dans cet hôtel pouvait bien lui venir.

-C'est... ton hôtel ? Finit-il par demander pour en être certain.

-Oui.

-Mais t'as vraiment les moyens de te payer ça ?

-Absolument. Pourquoi es-tu étonné ? Je t'ai bien dis que l'argent n'est plus un problème pour moi, non ?

-N'empêche ça surprend !

L'Anglais sortit de la voiture et récupéra sa valise dans le coffre. Le brun le rejoint et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du palace.

-Bon ben, merci, et à bientôt Kurogane ! Prit il maladroitement congé, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ouai, salut ! J'imagine qu'on se croisera au mariage.

-C'était bien, de te revoir.

-Hmm pareil, grommela le sportif lui aussi gêné.

Son vis à vis sembla hésiter quelques instant avant de lui tendre la main. Il la lui serra et le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôtel en lui lançant un dernier sourire. Kurogane resta planté devant la porte une bonne minute avant de se décider à partir. Il avait beau réfléchir tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce type restait un vrai mystère pour lui. Un coup froid, la seconde d'après amical, il répondait à peine aux questions, éludait dès que ça devenait personnel et faisait des sous-entendus troublants.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le transformer au point de le mettre dans un état pareil ? L'accident qui l'avait fait quitter le pays y était bien sûr pour quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à croire que ça soit la seule raison de ce changement. Il soupira et décida de chasser tout ça de son esprit. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient toujours amis, ou un truc du genre ! Il refoula donc cet épisode dans un coin de son cerveau et se concentra sur la conduite.

Son téléphone sonna et il prit l'appel sur le kit main libre du véhicule.

-Allô ?

**-Allô, c'est moi mon amour !**

-Henry ! S'exclama t-il tandis qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Ça va bébé ? Tu es où ?

**-Ça va oui, et toi ? Je suis à l'aéroport, j'attends l'avion. Tu fais quoi ?**

-Je rentre à la maison. J'ai mangé avec un ancien pote du lycée que j'ai croisé à la gare ! Raconta t-il.

 **-Super, je suis content que t'ai pas mangé tout seul !** Se réjouit son petit-ami, toujours terriblement prévenant. **Je le connais ?**

-Qui ça ?

**-Ben ton pote, idiot !**

-Ah ! Ouai je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est Fye.

Bien évidement, Henry était au courant de toute l'histoire et il savait par conséquent que Fye avait été le premier amour de son fiancé.

 **-Oh !** Se contenta t-il de dire. **C'est, euh... inattendu. Je croyais qu'il était en Angleterre !**

-Ouai, moi aussi ! En tout cas, il a vachement changé. J'ai quasiment du lui arracher les mots de la bouche pour avoir une conversation avec lui !

**-Et vous allez vous revoir ?**

-Henry, s'il te plaît ! Protesta le brun. C'était juste une coïncidence, si on s'est croisé, je ne savais même pas qu'il était rentré au Japon.

 **-Je te crois Kurogane, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !** Insista l'autre.

-Oui je vais le revoir, parce qu'il va au mariage de Tomoyo ! Mais c'est tout, d'accord ?!

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

 **-Je suis désolé mon amour, je voulais pas être agressif !** S'excusa Henry. **C'est juste que, tu comprends bien que la perspective de te laisser** **presque** **deux mois tout seul ici, avec ton ex dans les parages, ne m'enchante pas des masses !**

-T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux !

**-J'en ai autant à ton service !**

-Oh, que j'ai peur ! Ironisa t-il en gloussant.

**-Ben tu devrais ! Aller faut que je te laisse chéri, mon vol va bientôt arriver ! Je t'appelle dès que j'atterris !**

-A tout à l'heure !

**-Je t'aime !**

-Moi aussi !

Quand il raccrocha, Kurogane avait un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres.


	3. Meilleur ami

Seishiro essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et descendit du tapis de course. Il attrapa une serviette et épongea son torse trempé.

-Donc laisse moi résumer, t'emmène ton mec à la gare et là tu croise ton ex que t'a pas vu depuis des années, commença t-il. Tu l'invites à manger, il fait la gueule tout le repas, tu apprends qu'il va au mariage de Tomoyo et quand tu le ramène à son hôtel tu découvres qu'il est devenu multimilliardaire. J'ai tout bon ?

-Résumé à ta façon, mais ouai, en gros c'est ça ! Confirma Kurogane en se relevant d'un banc de musculation.

-Mais, il est revenu juste pour le mariage ?

-Nan, il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire ici !

-Bah au pire c'est pas comme si c'était très important, hein !

-Ouai, acquiesça le brun en buvant une grande rasade d'eau.

Son ami s'étira avec un soupir de contentement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

-Oula, déjà huit heures moins vingt ?! Faut qu'on se bouge mec, ça ouvre bientôt !

L'intéressé soupira et grogna vaguement.

-Allez lève ton gros cul de là ! Insista Seishiro en se dirigeant vers les douches.

Kurogane se leva dans un effort surhumain et le suivit. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du vestiaire des hommes, l'autre était déjà en train de défaire le cordon qui retenait son short de sport. Il le balança sans ménagement sur un banc et son caleçon subit presque immédiatement le même sort.

Occupé à enlever ses baskets, le brun lui lança :

-Et sinon le concept de pudeur tu connais ?

-De quoi ? Demanda son ami, hilare.

-Je pourrais porter plainte pour exhibitionnisme, tu sais !

-Ouai mais tu le fera pas !

Cette fois ce fut son tour d'éclater de rire.

-Et pourquoi pas je te prie ?

-Ben parce qu'en vérité tu kiffes me mater à poil ! Répliqua Seishiro avec un clin d'œil tout en fouillant dans son casier.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Railla t-il en pouffant.

-Absolument ! Tu es tombé sous le charme de mon corps parfait !

-Quelle modestie !

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui en riant et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine de douche. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ce mec n'avait aucune maturité !

Seishiro était son meilleur ami depuis presque cinq ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, alors que Seishiro était trois classes au dessus de lui, car ils s'étaient retrouvés voisins de chambre universitaire. Le courant était tout de suite bien passé entre eux et ils étaient très vite devenu des amis inséparables. Pourtant, personne n'aurait parié sur le fait qu'ils s'entendraient, tellement leurs caractères étaient opposés. À l'époque réussir ses études était très important pour Kurogane, et il passait des heures à étudier et à s'entraîner au karaté chaque jour, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas cour. Seishiro, lui, faisait entièrement confiance à ses facilités et n'ouvrait ses livres qu'une fois ou deux par semaine. Il disait vouloir profiter à fond de sa jeunesse et enchaînait les soirées en boite et les fêtes, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valut un redoublement. Malgré leurs modes de vies fondamentalement différents, ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour les arts martiaux, et leur amitié s'était vite développée. Si bien que lorsque Kurogane avait laissé tombé le karaté, son ami lui avait immédiatement proposé de devenir son associé dans le club de fitness qu'il venait de monter. Il avait accepté et était maintenant un des profs dudit club.

-Hé beau gosse, mon shampoing est vide, tu veux bien me prêter le tiens ? Lui lança Seishiro de la cabine à côté.

Le brun le lui fit glisser sous la cloison, en lui rappelant que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus de shampoing, et qu'il allait falloir penser à s'en racheter un à un moment.

-Pour quoi faire, vu que toi t'en a un ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

-T'es con !

-Je sais. Mais c'est pas grave je suis canon, ça rattrape !

Kurogane éclata de rire et rétorqua que, pour une taupe à moitié aveugle, il était sûrement pas trop mal.

En vérité, il avait beau se moquer, son ami était réellement beau. Du fait de ses nombreuses heures de sport, il avait un corps magnifique, qui en faisait jalouser plus d'un, ce dont il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de jouer. Dragueur invétéré, il abusait continuellement de son sourire ravageur et enchaînait les aventures d'un soir. Selon lui « la vie est courte, pourquoi se faire chier à rester toujours avec la même personne ? », ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de revoir certaines de ses conquêtes lorsqu'il estimait qu'elles étaient ''un bon coup''.

Son seul léger défaut physique venait de son œil droit, légèrement plus clair que l'autre et dont il avait perdu l'usage dans un accident lorsqu'il était très jeune. La plupart du temps ça ne l'empêchait pas de parvenir à ses fins avec ceux qu'il avait en vue, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Car en effet il se revendiquait fièrement bisexuel et draguait indifféremment les représentants des deux sexes.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que leur entourage avait cru un bon moment que Kurogane et lui entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale. Cela n'avait pourtant jamais été le cas, même s'ils en avaient eut la tentation à plusieurs reprises. Tout deux avaient préféré sauvegarder leur amitié et aujourd'hui aucun ne le regrettait.

-Salut les feignants ! Cria quelqu'un, en faisant claquer la porte du vestiaire.

-Salut Shogo ! Répondirent les concernés, en cœur.

Shogo était un de leurs collègues de travail. Seishiro l'avait embauché deux ans plus tôt, lorsque leur activité avait commencé à prendre un peu d'ampleur. C'était un jeune homme plutôt sympathique, toujours souriant, et très serviables avec les clients. Il avait eut quelques problèmes avec la justice dans sa jeunesse, ce qui lui causait des difficultés pour se faire embaucher, mais Seishiro s'en fichait du moment qu'il avait les compétences qu'il recherchait.

-Putain vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous êtes encore sous la douche ?! Franchement, pourquoi vous prenez la peine de venir en avance, si c'est pour finir en retard ?

-Oh ça va toi, hein !

La raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là tout les deux, alors que le club n'était pas encore ouvert, était une habitude qu'ils avaient développée depuis quelques années. Ils arrivaient une ou deux heures avant l'ouverture pour se faire un petit entraînement matinal, avant de commencer à bosser. Malheureusement, ils étaient à chaque fois obligés de prendre une douche après, ce qui les mettait presque toujours en retard par rapport à leurs collègues qui venaient à l'heure.

-Et puis je te signale qu'on est même pas les derniers vu que Toya n'est pas arrivé ! Fit remarquer Seishiro.

-Perdu, j'suis là ! Hurla Toya en entrant à ce moment là.

Toya était le quatrième et dernier membre masculin de l'équipe. Au départ, il se destinait à une carrière de prof de sport au lycée ou au collège, mais une fois son diplôme en poche, il s'était rendu compte que bosser dans le privé ce n'était pas plus mal. Kurogane et Toya avaient été recruté presque en même temps dans la le club du borgne. À eux trois ils formaient le groupe de départ avec lequel l'entreprise avait démarrée. Ils s'entendaient très bien, même si Seishiro était la seule personnes de qui il était réellement proche sur son lieu de travail. Les autres étaient plus des potes que de véritables amis.

-Donc, vous êtes les derniers ! Conclus Shogo en riant. En même temps c'est pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup de d'habitude !

-Ah non, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Protesta le borgne en se précipitant hors de sa douche. Aujourd'hui c'est Kuro le dernier !

L'intéressé soupira et prit quant à lui tout son temps pour se sécher et sortir dans le vestiaire. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si une foule se pressait devant les portes de la salle de sport avant l'ouverture. Alors cinq minutes de retard ne tueraient personne.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas toi Sei !

-Quoi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Le contredit-il d'une voix faussement outré, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Quelqu'un tambourina avec force à la porte avant de crier :

-Bah ça va, vous vous marrez bien à ce que je vois ! On devrait être en train d'ouvrir là je vous signale, alors bougez vos cul et plus vite que ça, où j'entre et ça va pas être la même histoire !

Ça, c'était à n'en pas douter du Primera tout craché. Elle était la seule fille du club, mais elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Elle portait la double casquette de réceptionniste et de prof, et rappelait également les garçons à l'ordre quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Elle était là depuis maintenant 1 an et demi, et sorti avec Shogo depuis 9 mois. Ils s'étaient tournés si longtemps autour avant de se mettre ensemble que les autres étaient à deux doigts de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la fin. Le fait qu'ils soient à la fois un couple et des collègues ne créait pas de problème, juste quelques situations cocasses. La seule chose qu'ils espéraient tous, c'est qu'ils restent ensemble très très longtemps, parce que dans le cas contraire, ça finirait par faire des étincelles !

-On arrive Primera chérie ! Cria Shogo en réponse.

La menace de la jeune femme eut l'effet escompté car moins d'une minute plus tard, Kurogane et Seishiro se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls dans les vestiaires. Tout en lassant ses chaussures le plus âgé lança :

-Espérons que les gars la distrairont assez pour qu'on ait le temps d'arriver !

-Ouaip, confirma le brun occupé à enfiler son haut.

-Au fait mec, tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure ? Faut que j'aille chercher mon costume pour le mariage !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'écria t-il au bord de la syncope. T'as pas encore de costume ?! C'est demain !

-Mais non t'es con j'en ai un ! Le rassura son ami en riant. Le truc c'est que je l'ai fait faire sur mesure et que quand il me l'ont donné la première fois, y avait un problème, du coup j'ai du leur ramener !

-Sur mesure ? T'as vraiment du fric à jeter par les fenêtres toi !

Seishiro haussa les épaules et expliqua avec un grand sourire :

-Ben attend je suis le témoin du marié, tu voudrais quand même pas que je sois fringué comme un sac ? En plus c'est Tomoyo qui paye, alors...

En effet, Seishiro était le témoin de Fuma, son petit frère. Et c'était d'ailleurs entièrement parce qu'il était le cadet de son meilleur ami que le cousin de la mariée n'avait pas été enchanté d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Son ami lui avait raconté tellement des exploits de son frère qu'il avait prit peur pour Tomoyo.

-Tiens donc, tu m'en diras tant ! Du coup vu que c'est pas toi qui raque j'imagine que tu t'es pas fait faire un truc de merde !

-Il faut bien que j'ai un costume qui mette en avant mon corps parfait !

-Ben oui, suis-je bête ! Railla Kurogane. Et ton frère, il en pense quoi ?

-De mon costume ?

-Non, que tu fasses payer sa future femme !

-C'est elle qui a proposé, j'allais pas dire non !

Le brun soupira et enfila ses chaussures. Il était incorrigible !

-Ah ça c'est sûr ! Bon aller dépêche, faut qu'on y aille avant que Primera arrive !

-Roh c'est bon, deux secondes !

-J'ai commencé après toi et je suis déjà prêt je te signale !

-C'est ta faute, tu me parles et moi je peux pas faire deux trucs à la fois, geint Seishiro.

-Oh l'excuse !

-Bon alors on y va oui ou non ? Reprit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Tss j'te jure ! Marmonna Kurogane en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le reste de la journée se passa en grande partie tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée. Les clients défilaient dans la salle, se râlaient sur tout, faisaient du sport, prenaient un cour, repartaient en se plaignant qu'ils allaient avoir des courbatures. Les mêmes filles ultra minces passaient deux heures sur les machines en soupirant qu'elles devaient perdre du poids, les mêmes personnes en surpoids se décourageaient rien qu'en entrant et râlaient parce que le sport les fatiguait et qu'elles ne perdaient pas un gramme. Seishiro continuait des lancer des sourires aguicheurs à tout va, pour, selon ses propres mots, ''fidéliser la clientèle''. Finalement l'heure de la fermeture arriva rapidement et une fois le club fermé au public, le brun se précipita dans les vestiaires et se glissa avec délectation sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Ses collègues le rejoignirent assez rapidement et chacun se mit à parler de sa journée.

Toya raconta qu'il s'était fait lourdement draguer par une femme d'un certain âge qui avait même finit par lui proposer de l'argent pour coucher avec elle. Surpris et assez choqué, il avait décliné l'offre en se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'on était dans un club de fitness et pas une maison de passe.

-Hé mais c'est pas con comme idée ça, et si on diversifiait notre activité ? Ne put s'empêcher de proposer Seishiro, écroulé de rire.

-Arrête, te moque pas connard, c'est pas marrant !

-Ben tu m'excuseras, mais je trouve que le fait que tu te sois fait draguer par une couguar qui t'as pris pour un gigolo est assez hilarant !

-Enfoiré !

-Les gars, j'y vais, Primera qui m'attend ! Les interrompit Shogo.

-Donc pour ce soir tu viens pas c'est définitif ? Demanda le borgne.

-Non, c'est vraiment pas possible, désolé. Aller salut les mecs, à demain !

Ils lui crièrent un au revoir collectif de leur douche et le jeune homme parti rejoindre sa petite amie.

-Et toi Toya, t'as pas changé d'avis ?

-Nan. J'ai d'autres plans, désolé !

-Bon comme tu voudras !

-Euh… de quoi vous parlez là ? Se renseigna Kurogane qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Seishiro parlait.

Seul un grand silence gêné lui répondit. Si son meilleur ami se mettait à faire des cachotteries dans son dos, ce n'était pas bon signe…

-Écoutes, je t'ai rien dis jusqu'à présent parce que ça va pas te plaire mais je vais t'en parler tout à l'heure, promis !

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Insista t-il, maintenant très curieux.

-Euuuh… parce que j'ai pas envie ?

-Bon ok, tout à l'heure, mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier…

-Aucune chance en effet ! Marmonna Seishiro.

-Bon ben moi je vous laisse à votre scène de ménage ! Aller, à demain les gars ! Lança Toya en quittant le vestiaire.

Les deux amis n'échangèrent plus un mot avant de se retrouver dans la voiture du plus vieux qui les emmenait pour aller chercher son costume. Kurogane le regardait fixement en attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche et s'explique, mais l'autre ne semblait pas disposé à prendre la parole.

-Sei ? L'appela t-il.

Le conducteur soupira et se décida enfin à parler.

-Bon, me tapes pas, mais tu te souviens du projet d'enterrement de vie garçon surprise pour Fuma, dont je t'avais parlé ?

-Oui, je t'avais dis que c'était pas un bon plan de faire ça parce que ces trucs là ça finit toujours mal et le lendemain le marié a la gueule de bois, donc c'est pas super…

-Ben je l'ai organisé quand même, et comme on est la veille du mariage…

-C'est ce soir !

-Oui, avoua le borgne.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grondement de mauvais augure. Est-ce qu'un jour dans sa vie, il finirait par écouter les conseils qu'on lui donnait ou bien avait-il dans l'intention de continuer à les ignorer pour toujours ?

-Purée, des fois je me demande à quoi tu penses ! Enfin, maintenant que tout est prêt, c'est trop tard de toute façon…

-T'es fâché ?

Kurogane laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

-On est plus à l'école primaire, bien sûr que non je t'en veux pas d'avoir ignoré mes conseils, crétin ! Bon, si demain ton frère a un tambour dans le crâne, lui par contre il va te faire la gueule !

-Tu viens toi, pas vrai ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

-Évidemment, hors de question que je loupe ça ! Si c'est toi qui l'as organisé ça va être quelque chose !

Seishiro poussa un cri de joie et grilla allègrement un feu rouge. Il fit une queue de poisson à un pauvre type en moto et vola sa place à une mamie qui essayait de se garer. En temps normal il conduisait bien, mais parfois, il pouvait devenir un vrai chauffard !

-C'est le fait que je vienne qui te rend si heureux ?

-Bien sûr ma poule, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Non parce que j'ai invité les potes de mon frère, mais moi perso c'est pas trop mon genre, et comme tout les autres m'ont lâché t'étais mon dernier espoir ! Expliqua t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Finalement j'hésite entre être flatté ou vexé !

-Et si t'y réfléchissait dans le magasin ? Proposa son ami en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Le magasin ne vendait que des produits de luxes, hors de prix et faisait apparemment essentiellement du sur mesure. Le borgne arma son sourire de séducteur au niveau maximum et s'accouda au comptoir devant une belle vendeuse.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je viens chercher une commande au nom de Sakurazuka !

La demoiselle en question leva les yeux et les regarda comme s'ils étaient des cloportes écrasés sur le plancher. Elle poussa un long soupir, se leva de sa chaise et marmonna un vague « Je vais regarder dans les registres, si vous voulez bien attendre… ».

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait Seishiro reluqua allègrement ses fesses et lâcha à mi-voix :

-Hum, beau cul ! Et belle paire de seins aussi !

Très classe, comme toujours…

-C'est des faux, ça se voit, lui glissa Kurogane alors que la fille revenait vers lui.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui, regarde leur forme c'est pas naturel !

-Ouai, t'as ptêt raison…

La vendeuse écrasa un registre sur le comptoir et le feuilleta mollement.

-Ah, ouai je vois votre nom, Sakuramachinchose ! Votre costume est prêt, vous voulez que j'aille vous le chercher ? Demanda t-elle comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît !

Poussant un nouveau soupir elle s'éloigna avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné qui monte à l'échafaud.

-N'empêche elle est franchement canon, même si elle tire la gueule ! Insista le borgne.

-Oublies ça, tu l'intéresses pas !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Déjà, elle te regarde comme un si t'étais une saleté sur sa chaussure, et ensuite elle se tape l'agent de sécurité ! Lui apprit le brun.

-Comment tu peux affirmer ça ?

-Parce que, si t'étais pas aussi occupé à mater son cul, t'aurais vu le clin d'œil qu'ils se sont échangé tout à l'heure.

Son ami fit une moue agacée et jeta un regard mauvais à l'agent en question, lequel le lui rendit bien.

-N'empêche ça veut rien dire, on peut pas être sûr…

-Laisse tomber j'te dis !

-Pff, d'accord…

La jeune fille revint avec le costume et lui proposa de l'essayer ce qu'il accepta. Il se glissa dans la cabine et l'enfila avant de sortir pour montrer le résultat à son ami.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

-T'es sublime !

Il portait un deux pièces gris foncé très près du corps avec une chemise noire et une cravate blanche. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, il prit la pose du branleur qui est beau et qui le sait et fit son plus beau sourire à la vendeuse qui l'ignora. Il haussa les épaules et se regarda dans le miroir avec une admiration non feinte.

-Si j'arrive pas à chopper au moins un numéro avec des fringues pareilles, c'est que les invités ont de la merde dans les yeux !

-Quelle modestie, railla Kurogane.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Aller file remettre tes vêtements.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en dehors du magasin. Son ami le traîna ensuite jusqu'à l'appartement de son petit frère pour qu'il l'aide à terminer les préparatifs de la fête. Durant l'heure suivante, le brun fut chargé d'accrocher d'innombrables décorations et de mettre à l'écart tout les objets fragiles et les meubles précieux. Vers 20 heures, les premiers invités arrivèrent et tout commença à se mettre en place. La strip-teaseuse engagée par les soins de Seishiro fut la troisième à venir. C'était une belle brune d'environ l'âge du plus vieux. A peine entrée, elle gratifia le borgne d'un « Salut beau gosse ! » et lui roula une pelle.

-Ahaha, bonjour à toi aussi Laura ! La salua t-il lorsqu'elle finit par le lâcher.

-Euh salut ! Marmonna Kurogane en se demandant si elle comptait l'embrasser lui aussi.

-Laura je te présente Kurogane, mon meilleur ami. Kuro, voici Laura une ex du lycée, les présenta Seishiro.

-Hum pas mal du tout ! S'exclama t-elle en déshabillant le brun du regard.

-Dommage, il est gay ! L'informa son ancien petit ami.

-Bah, de toute façon les beaux gosses sont soit gays, soit cons ! Soupira t-elle.

Le borgne éclata de rire puis réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-J'espère que tu ranges les bi avec les gays ! Protesta t-il.

-Jamais de la vie ! Lui glissa t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers le salon.

En vérité Kurogane devait avouer être assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la strip-teaseuse ressemble à ça. Pour lui elle serait habillé hyper court, trop maquillée et avec une paire de seins hypertrophiés. Au contraire Laura était très peu maquillée, sa jupe était d'une longueur tout à fait décente et sa poitrine d'une taille normale. S'il n'y avait pas eut que des garçons invités à part elle, il n'aurait pas deviné ce qu'elle était. En même temps il fallait reconnaître que n'étant pas attiré par le sexe opposé, il n'avait pas la moindre expérience en la matière.

-Ce n'est pas son métier, elle ne fait ça qu'en amateur pour arrondir ses fins de mois, lui apprit son meilleur ami comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Oh…

Finalement lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Seishiro envoya un sms à Fuma pour l'attirer chez lui. Il savait qu'il était sensé dormir chez sa fiancée mais le borgne s'était arrangé avec elle au préalable, et elle allait passer sa soirée avec sa meilleure amie. Une fois le message parti, ils éteignirent toutes les lumières et se cachèrent dans le salon. Un quart d'heure plus tard, un bruit de clé se fit entendre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le futur marié appela :

-Seishiro, t'es là ?

Il alluma l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers le salon. A peine eut il passé la porte que les invités jaillirent de leur cachette en hurlant : « SURPRISE ! ». Fuma poussa un cri et sursauta violemment. Puis voyant les banderoles il comprit de quoi il retournait et éclata de rire en remerciant tout le monde.

Une heure plus tard la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde commençait à avoir un coup dans le nez, Laura se trémoussait sur la table avec un mec aux anges, Fuma riait et dansait avec ses amis. Seishiro et Kurogane étaient quant à eux vautrés sur le canapés une bière à la main, en train de se demander si oui ou non ça valait le coup de se lever aller faire un tour avec les danseurs. Le borgne décida que oui et alla se déhancher un peu. Son ami avait conclu le contraire et s'allongea sur le sofa, en se demandant si les bruits sourds et réguliers qu'il entendait depuis plusieurs minutes ne venaient pas d'un voisin mécontent qui tapait au plafond. Au final il laissa tomber en se disant qu'au pire si les flics débarquaient, ça ferait un peu d'animation !


	4. Le jour J

Kurogane bailla longuement et défit sa cravate. Il détestait définitivement les costumes. Il avait l'impression d'être comprimé, et pour lui, qui avait toujours besoin d'espace, c'était extrêmement désagréable. D'un autre côté, il se voyait mal arriver au mariage de sa cousine millionnaire en jean et baskets ! En soupirant il se gara sur le parking immense de la propriété des Daidouji. Il renoua vaguement sa cravate et alluma une cigarette en sortant de sa voiture.

Le mariage était prévu pour dans quatre bonnes heures mais le brun avait préféré arriver plus tôt afin d'éviter la foule et les embouteillage qui se formeraient immanquablement dans quelques temps. La mère de Tomoyo n'avait jamais eut le sens des mesures, alors évidemment pour le mariage de sa fille unique, elle avait fait dans le grandiose. Elle avait mobilisé deux ou trois traiteurs, à peu près autant de fleuristes, avait engagé un décorateur d'intérieur spécialement pour l'occasion, le jardin avait été transformé en une immense salle de réception extérieure et elle avait invité le maximum de monde que l'endroit pouvait contenir, c'est à dire énormément.

En traversant l'allée menant à la maison, il croisa une demi douzaine d'employés les bras chargés de rubans, de fleurs et de ballons. À l'intérieur effervescence était bien pire. Mme Daidouji était planté au beau milieu du hall, à donner des ordres à tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer près d'elle. Kurogane se figea de peur qu'elle ne le remarque et ne l'embauche pour les préparatifs. Peut être que s'il se baissait et passait devant elle en courant, elle ne le verrait pas ?

-Psst, Kuro ! L'appela une voix sur sa droite.

Caché dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle voisine, il aperçu son meilleur ami qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Il tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à lui, mais sa tante le vit soudainement et se précipita vers lui.

-Ah Kurogane, tu tombe très bien ! J'ai un problème avec deux des chambres d'amis où les lampes ne veulent plus marcher. Tu crois que tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Hunhun, bien sûr oui ! Marmonna t-il en s'esquivant.

Il rejoignit un Seishiro complètement mort de rire.

.Dieu ! Hoqueta t-il entre deux gloussements. Si tu avais vu la tête que tu as tiré quand elle a crié ton nom ! J'ai presque cru que tu allais repartir en courant.

-Aha, super drôle ! Grogna le brun en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, ça va, tires pas la tronche, j'rigole mec !

Le sportif leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un sourire. Ce type se marrait décidément pour n'importe quoi.

-Bon alors, ton frère est prêt pour tout à l'heure ?

-Prêt, prêt, j'irais peut être pas jusque là, mais on va dire qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée !

-Arrêtes, quand on t'écoutes on dirait qu'il va se faire exécuter.

-Je crois que le terme qui convient serait plutôt castrer ! Le contredit son ami en riant.

-T'exagère, c'est pas si terrible que ça !

-Tu dis ça, mais je te signale que tu as déjà à moitié la corde au cou ! Fiancé, c'est presque aussi grave que marié !

Kurogane secoua la tête, sur ce sujet là ils ne s'entendraient jamais. Le borgne tenait bien trop à sa liberté pour accepter l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec la même personne. ''Trop déprimant et trop ennuyeux'' selon ses propres mots.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais où se cache la star du jour ?

-On parle de moi ? S'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

Se tournant de concert ils se trouvèrent face à la future mariée, radieuse. Ses longues boucles ébènes étaient remontés en une coiffure tarabiscotée ornée de fleurs blanches et elle portait un jogging de marque.

-Ah, et voilà la plus belle ! Rit Seishiro en faisant la bise à la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Gloussa t-elle en tournant sur elle même.

-Bon c'est quoi ce bazar, elle est où ta robe ? Demanda son cousin.

-Maman ne veut pas que je la mette moins d'une heure avant la cérémonie, parce qu'elle a peur que je la tâche.

-Hé, tu sais que j'adore ta mère, mais la pauvre va finir parano si ça continue !

-J'espère que non ! Rit Tomoyo.

C'était vrai, Kurogane aimait sincèrement sa tante, même si dans les occasions où elle était stressée, elle pouvait être très horripilante. Il avait passé des heures et des heures avec elle, quand ça n'allait pas chez lui, lorsqu'il était adolescent. Elle avait toujours eut le don de lui remonter le moral et de le faire positiver. Il avait passé tellement de temps chez eux qu'il considérait Tomoyo comme sa petite sœur.

-Ah Tomoyo, je te cherchais ! Les interrompit une voix dans leur dos.

Une jolie jeune fille rousse en robe de mousseline rose entra. Il s'agissait de Sakura Kinomoto, la meilleure amie de la future mariée. Elles se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et étaient restées inséparable. Sakura était le témoin de la brune et elle avait beaucoup aidé aux préparatifs de la fête.

-Oui Sakura ?

-Ta mère m'a demandé de te dire qu'il fallait que tu montes te faire maquiller ! L'informa son amie.

-D'accord j'arrive tout de suite ! À tout à l'heure les garçons. Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ! Leur ordonna t-elle sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

-Oui maman ! Promirent t-il en cœur.

Les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent en se tenant par le bras. Les deux hommes quant à eux passèrent une bonne heure à errer dans la maison en essayant d'éviter qu'on leur donne des trucs à faire. Ils échouèrent finalement dans le petit salon fermé aux invités et s'avachirent devant l'écran plat géant pour regarder du judo. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, ils furent rejoint par Shaolan, le petit-ami de Sakura. Amoureux depuis le collège ils avaient déjà rompu un bon nombre de fois avant de se remettre ensemble au bout de quelques mois. Mais cette fois-ci semblait être la bonne puisque les jeunes gens avaient fêté leur deux ans le mois précédent, un record qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais atteint.

Les garçons se décidèrent à ressortir de leur cachette une heure et demie avant la cérémonie. Pas mal de membres des deux familles étaient déjà arrivés et avaient envahi toute l'entrée. À son grand désespoir, Kurogane du faire le tour de tout le monde pour saluer les cousins éloignés et autre grandes tantes qui faisaient plus ou moins parti de sa famille. Seishiro parti faire de même de son côté.

Les deux hommes s'étaient fait la réflexion que ce mariage allait lier leurs deux familles. La cousine de l'un allait épouser le frère de l'autre. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer un truc pareil quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac. C'était quand même une sacrée coïncidence, quand on savait que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient présenté Tomoyo et Fuma.

C'est avec plaisir que Kurogane fini par remarquer que certains de ses amis étaient également déjà là. Toya par exemple, qui avait probablement accompagné Sakura, sa petite sœur. Mais également Domeki, un client régulier de la salle de sport avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Plus l'heure du mariage approchait et plus le hall était bondé. À tel point qu'on finit par demander aux gens de circuler pour libérer le passage. Puisque de toute façon, il y avait bien trop de monde pour les faire loger dans un bâtiment, la cérémonie se tiendrait dans le jardin, arrangé pour l'occasion. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'on se mit à rediriger les gens, puisque l'heure approchait. Kurogane et Seishiro finirent par s'y rendre eux aussi, en attendant que ça commence.

Les deux hommes était en train de tester les différents amuse-gueules pour s'occuper, quand le brun remarqua un détail insolite. Au milieu de la marée de costumes et de robes dépassait une chevelure blonde, et au Japon, soit on est brun, soit on s'est teint les cheveux. Il avait donc une petite idée d'à qui les boules dorées pouvaient bien appartenir, mais il se força à ne pas vérifier. Vu comme leur entrevue de l'autre jour avait été étrange, il préférait ne pas le revoir pour l'instant.

Il fut de toute façon distrait par sa tante qui appela au silence car elle voulait faire un discours. En substance elle remercia tout le monde d'être venu, dit qu'elle espérait que les invités passeraient un bon moment, et les invita à rejoindre leurs places pour que la cérémonie puisse débuter.

La foule commença paresseusement à se déplacer vers les sièges et les deux amis décidèrent de faire de même. D'un autre côté ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tellement le choix.

Alors qu'ils jouaient des coudes pour atteindre le premier rang réservé à la famille, Seishiro émit un sifflement admiratif :

-Matte moi ça, y a du lourd ! S'exclama t-il en désignant une superbe jeune femme.

-Mouai... marmonna Kurogane.

-Trop 'femme' c'est ça ? Dans ce cas...

Il s'arrêta au milieu du passage pour observer les gens. Son ami lui fit les gros yeux, essayant de le traîner en avant pour qu'il cesse de gêner tout le monde, mais sans succès.

-Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Celui-là, je te met au défi de me dire qu'il n'est pas canon ! Cria t-il en pointant quelqu'un.

Le brun suivit le doigt du borgne et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Fye. En effet il était magnifique. Ses longues mèches blondes était de nouveau ramenées dans son dos en un court catogan, ce qui n'empêchait pas quelques cheveux rebelles de lui tomber sur le visage. Il portait un costume noir on ne peut plus classique, mis à part le fait qu'il était indéniablement fait sur mesure et épousait parfaitement sa silhouette. Quelque chose en Kurogane s'agita et il du secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui adressa un signe timide de la main.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna le borgne.

-Oui. C'est Fye.

-Fye ? LE Fye ?!

Kurogane avait rencontré son meilleur ami seulement quelques mois après la rupture et ce dernier était donc au courant de tout. Mais puisque le blond était déjà reparti en Angleterre à l'époque, Seishiro ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

-Oui...

-Oh bah merde alors ! Tu m'avais dis qu'il devait venir mais... je m'attendais pas à ça ! Nan franchement, t'es sorti avec lui ?

-Ben oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça à l'air de t'étonner ? Demanda le brun.

-C'est juste que tu m'avais pas prévenu que ton ex était aussi sexy !

-Et bah voilà, tu le sais ! Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais bouger de là, tu gènes tout le monde ! Lui fit remarquer Kurogane en le poussant en avant.

Son ami se laissa faire et ils rejoignirent leurs sièges. Tandis que les derniers retardataires s'asseyaient, le borgne jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu sais s'il a quelqu'un ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard désespéré.

-Sinon, tu penses à autre chose qu'à draguer des fois dans ta vie ?

-Il est en couple ou pas ? Insista l'autre.

-Mais j'en sais rien, j'lui ai pas demandé moi !

-Mon dieu, soupira Seishiro, tu n'as décidément pas l'âme d'un dragueur. Moi c'est la première chose que j'aurais faite.

Pour appuyer ses dire il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au blond. Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet car Fuma qui venait de se placer devant l'autel fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

-Mon devoir de témoin m'appelle ! S'exclama t-il en se levant.

Finalement lorsque tout le monde fut enfin en place, le silence se fit et Tomoyo entra au bras de son père. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue, couleur crème, dont le bustier était orné d'arabesques pourpres. Lorsqu'il la vit, le visage du futur marié s'éclaira et le sourire de la jeune fille devint plus lumineux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les fiancés se prirent les mains et se tournèrent vers l'homme d'église devant l'autel improvisé.

Après les sempiternelles paroles d'usages sur l'amour, la fidélité et tout le joyeux tralala, le prêtre arriva finalement à la question fatidique :

-Tomoyo Daidouji, voulez vous prendre pour époux Fuma Sakurazuka ici présent, pour l'aimer et le chérir, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse comme la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Kurogane n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de cette question. Franchement après avoir passé des heures à choisir une robe, une coiffure, des décorations, les invités, la nourriture, qui allait répondre : « Euh non en fait j'ai pas envie ! » ? Le pire dans tout ça était sûrement le fait que ce genre de chose arrivait vraiment. Il ne comprendrait jamais la logique humaine !

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Déclara solennellement le prêtre, après que les jeunes gens aient échangés les bagues.

Fuma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il saisit sa nouvelle femme par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Le public se leva et éclata en applaudissement. La mère de Tomoyo était en larme et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Seishiro était ému. Il posait sur son petit frère un regard débordant de fierté et peut être même d'admiration.

Le reste de la matinée et de l'après midi fut entièrement occupé par le repas interminable organisé pour l'occasion. Par chance Kurogane et Seishiro se trouvaient tout deux à la table des mariés et ils passèrent un bon moment. Meilleur en tout cas que celui de Shogo et Primera qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés à une table entre la vieille tante sénile de la mariée, et un de ses cousins qui passa tout le repas à se venter qu'il était un célèbre trader à New York.

Le découpage de la pièce montée pris à lui tout seul quasiment une demi heure car les nouveaux époux se chamaillèrent en essayant de le couper. Quand enfin le dessert se termina il était plus de 18 heures 30. Tout le monde se mis à sortir de table petit à petit pour se dégourdir les jambes ou, comme Kurogane, se fumer une clope.

Un petit coin avec des cendriers avait été aménagé, pour que les fumeurs ne dérangent pas les autres avec des odeurs de cigarette intempestives. À sa plus grande surprise, en arrivant, le brun y découvrit Fye en train de tirer goulûment sur un de ces fameux petits cylindres.

-Je croyais que la clope c'était de la merde ! S'exclama Kurogane, qui n'avait pas encore oublié la leçon qu'il lui avait faite deux jours plus tôt dans la voiture.

-C'est toujours le cas. Mais en l'occurrence c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main, expliqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

-Stressé ?

-Non, trop de monde que je connais !

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il aurait plutôt pensé que son stress était dû au fait qu'il ne connaissait quasiment personne !

Voyant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, Fye développa :

-Trop de souvenirs qui remontent...

-Oh ! S'exclama le sportif, comprenant soudain son allusion.

En effet, il y avait beaucoup de gens qu'ils avaient connu au lycée, et comme c'était à cette époque que la vie de son ex avait explosé en vol, cela ne devait pas lui faire grand bien de les revoir.

-Content de t'avoir croisé ! Peut être à tout à l'heure ! Le salua le blond en écrasant sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier.

Kurogane le suivit du regard et secoua la tête. C'était quoi son problème à ce mec ? Il le fuyait ou quoi ? Il haussa les épaules et termina tranquillement sa clope. De toute façon il ne le reverrait probablement jamais alors peu importe !

En retournant dans le jardin où se déroulait la fête, il vit qu'on avait allumé les projecteur sous la grande tente, où on était en train d'installer la piste de danse et la scène. Il retrouva sa cousine noyé au milieu d'illustres inconnus, associés de travail de son père qui paraissait barbant. La mariée lui jeta un regard appelant à l'aide et il vint à sa rescousse en la saisissant par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, prétextant une urgence.

-Merci Kuro, je n'en pouvais plus ! Ces types sont incapables d'avoir une conversation de plus de deux minutes sans te rappeler que l'an passé ils ont fait affaire avec telle boite, ou qu'ils ont rencontré untel.

-Ahaha je compatis !

La jeune fille le regarda longuement et lui sourit.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Rien.

-Si, quoi ?

-Mais rien je te dis !

-Arrêtes je te connais. Quand tu me regarde avec ce sourire c'est jamais bon signe ! S'exclama le brun.

-Je me disais juste que ma journée a été parfaite et que c'est bientôt ton tour ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'Henry ait enfin fait sa demande ! J'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais cet idiot ! Soupira t-elle.

-Quoi, t'étais au courant ?

-Bien sûr, il me l'avait dis deux semaine avant de passer à l'acte.

Première nouvelle. Depuis quand Henry et Tomoyo étaient proche ?

-Hihihi ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il voulait savoir si je pensais que tu réagirait positivement, expliqua t-elle.

-Pff quel nigaud celui-là. Bien entendu que c'était oui !

-Ben tu vois c'est exactement ce que je lui ais dit !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis à qui, ma chérie ? Les interrompit Fuma en enlaçant sa femme.

-Je parlais de Henry !

-Oh je vois. Je crois que la soirée va bientôt commencer, tu viens ? Demanda t-il en embrassant Tomoyo dans le cou.

-Je te suis ! À tout à l'heure Kuro !

Les jeunes mariés s'éloignèrent en gloussant main dans la main. Il y a deux ans, le brun aurait fait la grimace devant une scène pareille mais, depuis qu'il avait découvert que lui aussi pouvait être atrocement gnangnan quand il était avec Henry, il avait arrêté.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Seishiro qui lui déclara avec joie qu'il avait déjà eut trois numéros très intéressants et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour l'instant.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme seul ce soir ! S'exclama t-il.

-Ah, parce que tu comptais dormir ? Ironisa son ami.

-Très drôle !

De la musique commença à s'élever dans la tente principale et ils la rejoignirent juste à temps pour voir les époux commencer la première danse. Car oui, chez les Daidouji, on était profondément traditionalistes. La preuve, Fuma n'avait pas pu voir la mariée avant qu'on la mène à l'autel. Bientôt ils furent rejoint par d'autre couples et les danses s'enchaînèrent. Kurogane eut le privilège de danser avec la mariée, mais également avec sa tante, ainsi que Primera et quelques autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'ambiance changea radicalement, et la musique devint plus jeune, plus pop et plus énergique. La piste devint dès lors une vraie fournaise et Kurogane dut très vite s'extraire de la foule pour prendre l'air. Comme il avait mal aux pieds, il décida d'aller prendre un verre au bar installé dans un coin, et qui semblait avoir du succès vu l'état d'ébriété avancé de certains.

S'installant sur une des seuls tabouret libre, il se fit servir un whisky qu'il sirota en observant la foule. Juste à la porte de la tente, il remarqua Fye en train de prendre l'air. Au départ, il ne lui prêta pas attention, puis quelque chose dans son attitude l'interpella. Même s'il était assez loin, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme n'allait pas très bien.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire hein ? Tu t'en fout de ce mec ! » Grogna t-il intérieurement.

Sauf qu'il avait beau dire, mais 'ce mec' ça restait Fye. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais supporté chez son ex, c'était de le voir pleurer. Chacune de ses larmes vous déchirait le cœur, et n'importe qui en le voyant avait une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Bon en l'occurrence, il n'était pas en train de pleurer, mais il ne paraissait pas non plus dans une forme olympique.

Kurogane soupira et se leva dans son siège pour aller le rejoindre.

« Et merde putain je suis vraiment trop con ! » S'insulta t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du blond.

-Hum, re-salut ! Marmonna t-il pour lancer à la conversation.

-Oh Kurogane, c'est toi ! Sursauta son voisin.

-Ouai. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Fye haussa les épaules.

Et ben on avançait à grands pas ! Ils allaient aller loin avec ça !

-Il fait chaud là dedans hein ? Retenta le brun en désignant la tente.

-Oui, c'est étouffant. Surtout avec toute cette foule ! Confirma le blond en réprimant un frissonnement.

-Hé, ça va ?

-Hunhun ! C'est juste que...

-Que... ?

-Oublie ça !

Super ! S'il s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il commençait une vraie phrase, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

-Je suis un peu agoraphobe et avec ce monde j'ai l'impression de pas pouvoir respirer, avoua t-il finalement.

-Ah, je vois. Désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute hein !

-Mais, commença prudemment Kurogane, je ne me souviens pas que tu étais claustro avant...

Le blond lui fit un pâle sourire et murmura :

-Je t'avais prévenu non ? Les choses ont changé Kurogane !

L'intéressé chercha quoi répondre à une phrase pareille, mais ne trouvant pas, il se tut. Son voisin se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et déclara finalement :

-Bon je retourne à l'intérieur !

-Mais je croyais que... Intervint le brun.

-Je n'irais pas dans la foule ! Lança Fye en s'éloignant.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Ils parlaient deux minutes et tout d'un coup le jeune homme s'enfuyait. S'en devenait presque vexant à la longue.

-Hé, mais c'était pas Fye à l'instant ? S'étonna une voix à côté de lui.

Sakura regardait dans la direction qu'avait pris le blond, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

-Si... confirma t-il.

-Je savais que Tomoyo l'avait invité mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait...

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Lui aussi avait été étonné de le voir à vrai dire.

-En fait je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu au Japon ! Il me semble qu'il avait déménagé en Angleterre avec ses parents vers la fin de la terminale, non ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête. La rousse avait quatre ans de moins que lui et n'avait jamais été très proche du blond. Ils avaient été dans la même école puisque celle-ci faisait collège et lycée, mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Elle n'était donc pas au courant de ce qui c'était vraiment passé quand ils étaient en terminale. Les Flowright avaient tout fait pour ne pas que les médias parlent de l'affaire et avaient relativement bien réussi.

-Oh pardon ! J'avais complètement oublié que toi et Fye vous... Réalisa t-elle soudain.

-Pas grave ! Marmonna t-il.

Il prit congé de la jeune fille et retourna à l'intérieur. Pour se changer les idées il retourna sur la piste de danse. Il y retrouva Seishiro, complètement déchaîné. Il était en plein collé serré avec une jeune fille qui semblait ravie. Les deux hommes se déhanchèrent en rythme jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne trop étouffante. D'un commun accord ils allèrent s'asseoir pour boire un coup et se reposer les pieds.

-Tu sais, prends le bien, mais plus je regarde ce mec et plus je me dis que je vais peut être aller tenter ma chance ! Déclara Seishiro entre deux gorgées de champagne.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Fye ! Expliqua le borgne en montrant le blond à une table un peu plus loin.

Il était entourés de plusieurs anciens du lycée et semblait en pleine discussion avec eux. L'un d'eux se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Et en plus, on dirait que j'ai de la concurrence ! Remarqua le plus vieux.

-Laisses tomber, tu vas te prendre un râteau ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai raconté ? Lui demanda Kurogane.

-Qu'il avait été super froid et tout ? J'ai pas oublié non, mais j'aime bien les challenges !

-Pff tu me désespère ! Soupira t-il. Mais je peux te dire tout de suite que cette fois, c'est perdu d'avance !

-Quoi, t'es pas jaloux quand même ?

-N'importe quoi !

Il n'était pas jaloux dans le sens premier du terme, cependant il n'avait connu Fye qu'en couple avec lui, et l'idée qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un d'autre lui semblait très désagréable. C'était égoïste et idiot de sa part,seulement il n'y pouvait rien ! Il savait que son ami n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais pour autant il ne tenait pas à assister à la scène et il décida d'aller plus loin quand Seishiro se leva pour aller voir le blond.

Comme l'heure s'y prêtait avec le décalage horaire, il en profita pour appeler Henry. Ce dernier lui raconta les détails de son arrivée en Angleterre et lui décrivit l'hôtel quatre étoiles payé par l'entreprise. Il lui demanda ensuite comment le mariage s'était passé. Kurogane le lui raconta en passant ses petites entrevues avec Fye sous silence.

 **-C'est super ! Amuses toi bien mon chéri dans ce cas ! Moi il faut que je file, j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes** , s'excusa Henry.

-Je compatis alors ! Je penserais à toi en faisant la fête ! Le nargua t-il.

**-Enfoiré !**

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! A demain mon amour !

**-A demain ! Je t'aime.**

Le brun raccrocha et retourna profiter de la fête.

Alors qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami des yeux pour savoir comment son entreprise avait fini, il trouva ce dernier assit seul à côté de Fye. Tout les autres occupants de la table étaient parti, probablement chassés par Seishiro. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assit si près l'un de l'autre que leur épaules se touchaient et le borgne avait posé sa main sur le bras de l'autre.

Le blond se mis à glousser et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin. Celui-ci lui passa un bras autour des épaules et se pencha sur lui pour répondre, effleurant ses lèvres au passage. Fye se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il avait même plutôt l'air d'apprécier ça. Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, les hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la tente en riant.

Kurogane détourna la tête, retenant la bouffée de colère qui menaçait de l'envahir.

-Il n'est plus à toi tu sais ! Intervint Tomoyo en lui posant une main sur le bras.

-Bien entendu. Je suis content que lui aussi soit passé à autre chose... Marmonna le brun avec la pire mauvaise foi du monde.

-Menteur !

-Oh fiches moi la paix ! Je m'inquiète juste parce que je sais parfaitement comment est Seishiro et que parfois il peut être blessant sans le faire exprès.

-Si tu le dis...


	5. Une dure matinée

Kurogane grogna de mécontentement et ramena la couette sur son visage, pour se protéger de la lumière qui entrait à flot dans la chambre. Il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à tirer les rideaux la veille au soir.

Résigné à devoir se lever, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. L'écran affichait 9h53.

Il soupira longuement et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait dormi à peut près quatre heures. Le brun avait fini sa soirée à alterner entre le bar et la piste de danse. Il avait ingurgité une quantité d'alcool impressionnante, mais n'avait pas fini bourré car il avait la chance d'être très rarement saoul. Il échappait donc à la traditionnelle gueule de bois du lendemain des mariages. La fatigue, elle, était par contre bien présente, et il bailla longuement. Le jeune homme aurait pu essayer de se recoucher, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, alors il préférait se lever.

Traînant des pieds il ouvrit l'armoire et enfila à la va vite un jean et un T-shirt. Il n'avait aucune envie de reporter deux jours de suite cet horrible costume ! L'avantage avec les Daidouji c'est que leur maison était tellement grande que Kurogane y avait sa propre chambre. Comme il passait pas mal de temps chez sa cousine, il avait même quelques vêtements qui restaient à temps permanent là bas, et disposait d'une salle de bain personnelle.

Devinant que son haleine du matin, mêlée aux relents d'alcool et de cigarette de la veille, ne devait pas être très ragoutante, il fit un passage éclair dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents. Enfin presque présentable, il se décida à sortir voir s'il pouvait trouver du café.

Il traversa un long couloir entièrement dédié aux chambres d'amis, qui pour l'occasion était plein à craquer, et déboucha sur un des salons. Il y trouva plusieurs cousines de la mariée, occupées à se raconter leur soirée de la veille. Le brun leur adressa un vague signe de la main en guise de bonjour et traversa encore plusieurs autres pièces avant d'atteindre la salle à manger.

Vu que la moitié des invités étaient restés dormir, la table était couverte de nourriture. Il y avait un petit déjeuner pour approximativement une centaine de personnes et le jeune homme secoua la tête en reconnaissant bien là la démesure de sa tante. Il se servit néanmoins un café et avala un croissant.

-Tiens donc, l'ours a décidé de sortir de sa tanière ? Le taquina Tomoyo en arrivant dans son dos.

-Ouaip, mon hibernation a été écourtée pour cause de soleil intempestif.

-Quel dommage ! Comme quoi les rideaux ne sont pas là juste pour décorer !

-Ha. ha. ha ! Qu'est-ce que je me marre ! Ironisa son cousin. Toi t'as fait l'école du rire !

La jeune mariée lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Alors comme ça, on embête ma femme ? Intervint Fuma en saisissant l'intéressée par la taille.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est elle qui m'embête ! Protesta Kurogane.

-Allons mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Tout le monde sait très bien que ma petite Tomoyo est un ange !

-Ah mais oui, quel idiot j'avais oublié ! S'exclama le brun en se frappant le front. Je suis vraiment étourdi parfois.

-Vous avez bientôt fini de vous payer ma tête tout les deux ?! Intervint la jeune fille, avec un air faussement fâché.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard de connivence et s'écrièrent en cœur, outrés :

-Nous ? Mais voyons, on oserait jamais faire une chose pareille !

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

-Et en plus de ça, vous me prenez pour une quiche !

-Ah bon, tu crois ? Marmonna Kurogane assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Sa cousine se tourna vers lui, et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pour se venger, il lui fit une pichenette et la brune alla pleurnicher auprès de son mari. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit remarquer :

-J'irais bien me battre pour sauver ton honneur et tout ça, mais étrangement, l'idée de me frotter à un mec ceinture noire de karaté, ne m'enchante pas tellement. La prochaine fois, débrouille toi pour que ce soit un gringalet d'une tête de moins que moi, et je verrais éventuellement ce que je peux faire !

-Lâche ! Mauviette ! Mari indigne ! Cria Tomoyo en bourrant le torse de Fuma de coups de poings.

-Mais oui mon amour, je suis un vilain ! Acquiesça le châtain qui saisit brusquement sa femme pour la jeter sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

La jeune mariée fit un scandale et traita son mari de ''sale brute sans cœur''. Ce dernier laissa durer la comédie quelques minutes, puis fit glisser la jeune fille dans ses bras, pour la porter comme une princesse, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle protesta qu'il était un tricheur et que ce n'était pas du jeu, mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille et l'emmena plus loin.

Kurogane les avait regardé faire sans broncher, habitué depuis longtemps aux chamailleries continuelle du couple. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus d'une heure ensemble, sans se taquiner. Mais c'était probablement ce qui faisait que ça marchait aussi bien entre eux deux. Ils était très complices et pouvaient rire de tout ensemble.

Lui et Henry c'était différent. Entre eux c'était... parfait. Oui c'était le mot, parfait. Ils s'aimaient à la folie, et continuaient à se comporter comme des adolescents dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis qu'ils habitaient dans le même appartement, ils s'étaient réparti à merveille les tâches ménagères, faisant à tour de rôle ménage, cuisine et vaisselle. Ils ne se disputaient presque jamais, car ils faisaient très attention à respecter l'intimité de l'autre quand il voyait que l'un des deux n'allait pas bien. Quand ils étaient en désaccord, ils ne haussaient pas la voix mais écoutaient posément l'opinion de l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'était possessif ou jaloux, et ils laissaient presque toute la liberté qu'elle voulait à leur moitié. Bref, entre eux c'était du rêve à l'état pur. Tellement que des fois, il avait du mal à croire que c'était la réalité.

-Hey, salut beau gosse ! Déjà debout, monsieur le fêtard ? Lança Seishiro dans son dos.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Railla Kurogane en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci venait visiblement juste de se réveiller. Il était complètement ébouriffé, les yeux tout bouffis de sommeil et baillait bruyamment. Il portait son pantalon de la veille et avait enfilé pour haut sa chemise grande ouverte, qui laissait voir tout son torse, pour le plus grand plaisir de la gent féminine.

-Alors, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ? Demanda le borgne avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Tss, tu te surestime si tu crois que je ne peux pas m'amuser sans toi ! Répliqua son ami en riant.

-Ça c'est ce que t'aimerais bien croire !

-Pff pauv' type !

-J'en ai autant à ton service ! Lui signala Seishiro en se dirigeant vers la table pour se servir un café.

Le brun le rejoint en riant et il blaguèrent quelques minutes encore avant que le plus vieux ne lance :

-En tout cas, j'ai passé une putain de nuit d'enfer ! T'imagine même pas !

Kurogane s'immobilisa en plein geste, se souvenant soudainement avec qui son meilleur ami était parti passer la nuit. Il avait tellement l'habitude que celui-ci ramène des gens dans son lit, qu'il avait complètement oublié que cette fois, c'était sur Fye qu'il avait mis son grappin. Et bien qu'ils se soient séparés des années plus tôt, il fallait bien avouer que ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir que son meilleur ami se tape son ex.

-Sérieusement ça faisait un moment que je m'étais pas éclaté comme ça ! Poursuivit le borgne avec un sourire béat à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Hun-hun ! Grogna vaguement son ami pour cacher son malaise.

-Non mais sérieusement je comprends pourquoi t'as eu autant de mal à l'oublier ce mec !

Le brun haussa les épaules et se servit un deuxième café. La tournure que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Il aurait grandement apprécié qu'ils arrêtent de parler du blond mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air de le réaliser.

-Hé mais attends deux secondes ! Vous aviez quel âge à l'époque, 17 ans ? Réalisa soudain Seishiro. Du coup vous avez peut être même pas...

-Pas quoi ? Soupira le jeune homme qui avait du mal à voir où il voulait en venir.

-Ben, tu sais bien... Dans un langage poli je pense qu'on pourrait tourner ça comme ''faire la bête à deux dos''.

Kurogane baissa les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. En effet ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ensemble. Pourtant, avant que tout se désagrège, aucun d'entre eux ne voyait leur première fois avec un autre. Comme quoi, le destin est vraiment un sale farceur.

-Bah la vache, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! Gloussa le Seishiro avec un clin d'œil taquin.

-Bon Sei je crois que ça suffit. C'est bon maintenant, j'ai compris ! S'énerva t-il soudainement.

Le borgne baissa la tête et s'excusa. Le brun lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Il savait que son ami n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser en lui racontant ça. C'était dans ses habitudes de lui raconter si sa nuit avait été bonne ou non, et en temps normal il s'en fichait royalement, mais là on ne parlait pas du coup d'un soir que le borgne avait dégoté dans une quelconque boite, on parlait de Fye.

-Vraiment je suis désolé. Je m'étais pas rendu compte... murmura Seishiro, très embêté.

-C'est bon oublie j'te dis !

En réalité, il en voulait à son meilleur ami de ne pas avoir pris en considération le fait que le blond était son ex avant de le draguer mais n'osait rien lui dire. De un, ça faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble de deux, il avait un mec auquel il venait de se fiancer de trois, son pote avait toujours été comme ça. L'amour lui était un concept aussi étranger que les lois binomiales en mathématiques alors il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit possible de rester attaché à un de ses ex. Lui qui n'avait que des aventures sans suite ne pouvait pas connaître ce genre de chose. Il était d'ailleurs très clair là dessus avec tout ses partenaires avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait surtout pas d'une fille qui s'accroche à lui et se mette à le harceler ! Ni même d'un homme, d'ailleurs.

-Promis, j'arrête de parler de lui.

-Non mais tu fais ce que tu veux hein ! S'exclama Kurogane qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croie qu'il était jaloux.

Ce qui n'était réellement pas le cas. Non, vraiment pas !

Devant lui, Seishiro se mit tout d'un à coup à faire des signes de la main à quelqu'un derrière lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

À peine avait il tourné la tête, qu'il regretta son geste. Il s'agissait de Fye que son ami était en train de saluer. Le jeune homme fit un pâle sourire et agita vaguement les doigts dans leur direction. Il sortait apparemment de la douche car ses boucles blondes étaient mouillées. Il avait rejeté toute ses mèches en arrière pour dégager son visage, ce qui accentuait ses traits fins de poupée de porcelaine. Lui aussi avait remis son costume de la veille, -il ne devait pas non plus avoir d'habits de rechange- mais sans le veston et la cravate.

Le blond avait attiré pas mal de regards en coin et de chuchotements en arrivant dans la salle, mais comme la fois précédente au restaurant, il ne parut pas en tenir compte. Planté dans l'entrée de la pièce il semblait hésiter à rentrer.

-Je peux lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir ici ? Demanda le borgne.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu fais comme tu le sens, non ? Je suis pas ta mère hein ! Blagua le brun pour rendre sa remarque moins sèche.

En fait il n'avait pas très envie que Fye vienne avec eux, vu comme leurs dernières conversations avaient été distantes, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son ami... Et puis, il n'était pas non plus obligé de rester avec eux si ça le gavait trop !

-Hé Fye, viens avec nous ! L'appela alors Seishiro avec de grands gestes de la mains.

L'Anglais jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à leur table. Il resta sans bouger une bonne dizaines de secondes avant d'enfin se diriger vers eux.

-Bonjour Seishiro ! Sourit-il. Kurogane.

Il avait ajouté le prénom de son ex de manière bien plus froide, et l'intéressé se demanda s'il devait le fusiller du regard ou juste l'ignorer. Il opta pour la seconde option et répondit par une onomatopée incompréhensible.

-Euh... tu sais, commença le nouveau venu à l'intention de son amant de la veille, même si je te l'ai déjà dis hier soir je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas ça du tout ! Le détrompa le borgne sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Mais comme je sais que tu connais pas grand monde, à part les anciens du lycée de Kuro, je me suis dis que t'aurais sûrement plus envie de t'asseoir avec des gens dont tu connais le prénom !

Fye éclata de rire et prit une chaise à côté de lui. Il se servit un verre de lait et le sirota tranquillement. Seishiro et lui se mirent à plaisanter et à rire ensemble et Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'avec son meilleur ami, le blond n'était pas du tout froid. Au contraire il était détendu, souriant et amical. Dans cette humeur là, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu au lycée, ce qui était loin de rendre les choses faciles.

Il remarqua d'ailleurs, qu'en plus de ne pas lui parler, le mannequin évitait très soigneusement de le regarder. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été là, ça serait revenu au même. Vexé et énervé de se faire snober de la sorte, il se leva et parti dans un grand raclement de chaise.

S'il ne voulait pas le voir ça tombait bien, parce que lui non plus. Il avait fait des efforts et était revenu plusieurs fois à la charge mais puisque visiblement l'Anglais n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre du sien il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui continuerait.

Alors qu'il allait revenir dans le salon il fut intercepté par sa cousine qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien ! Gronda t-il en forçant le passage.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, au lieu d'être désagréable ? Soupira la jeune mariée en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il l'ignora et alla choir sur un canapé pour ruminer. Il savait bien que ça n'aurait pas du le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au jeune homme, pour qu'il se comporte comme ça avec lui. C'était le comble de se faire détester par quelqu'un, pour une raison qu'on ne connaît pas soi même.

-Et ben, je ne sais pas qui t'a fait quoi, mais j'aimerais pas être à sa place quand tu va lui dire ses quatre vérités ! S'exclama Toya en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Si seulement y en avait que quatre... marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

-C'est à propos de Fye ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Sursauta t-il, étonné que son ami ait deviné aussi facilement la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Toya éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

-Ce n'était pas très dur ! J'ai vu qu'il était à la fête hier soir et qu'il plaisait bien à Sei. Je me suis douté que t'allais pas super bien le prendre !

-Mais... tu le connais ? Demanda Kurogane, tombant des nues.

-Ben évidement que oui ! J'étais au lycée avec toi je te signale, triple buse !

-Ah, pas faux !

En effet, Toya avait un an de plus que lui et ils avaient donc passés deux ans ensemble au lycée. Étant donné que lui et Fye s'étaient mis en couple au début de première il n'était pas étonnant qu'il sache pour eux deux, ni qu'il connaisse le blond. Pour être honnête, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais parlé quand ils étaient à l'école alors le brun avait tendance à oublier que son ami était dans le même établissement que lui.

-Bon alors, c'est à propos de lui ? Insista son collègue.

-Mouai... Mais Seishiro n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire ! L'arrêta t-il avant qu'il puisse émettre l'idée.

-Ah oui ? Qui dans ce cas ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et fit un geste vague des mains. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement en parler. S'il le faisait il risquait de s'énerver et son ami allait en payer les frais alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Si tu change d'avis, je suis là mec ! Lui rappela le jeune homme en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Hmm, merci... Grogna t-il en le regardant se lever.

-Bon ben moi je vais me lancer à la recherche de ma sœur. Souhaites moi bonne chance ! Ajouta Toya avec un clin d'œil.

Sa remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Kurogane qui lui signala, hilare :

-La trouver ne devrait pas être très dur, l'arracher des griffes de ma cousine par contre...

-C'est clair que je suis pas sorti de l'auberge ! Soupira son collègue en riant.

À nouveau seul dans la pièce, le brun s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il était encore crevé de sa très courte nuit et estima qu'une petite sieste ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'eut malheureusement droit qu'à cinq minutes de répit avant que la pièce commence à être envahie par les invités, dont la plupart était maintenant debout.

Le jeune homme soupira et se releva en grognant. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient pas la peine d'essayer de fermer l'œil. Une fille profita du fait qu'il avait libéré une place sur le sofa pour s'y asseoir. Contrairement à pas mal d'invités elle ne portait pas ses vêtements de la veille et avait fait des efforts pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur et se rapprocha discrètement de lui.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Kim. Je suis une amie de la mariée ! Se présenta t-elle. Et vous, vous êtes un ami ou de la famille ?

-Les deux ! Grogna t-il pour la faire taire.

-De la mariée ou de son mari ?

Comme elle était amie avec sa cousine il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de la planter là sans répondre, bien qu'il en meure d'envie. Il détestait plus que tout se faire draguer par des filles qui se croyait irrésistibles et qui pensaient qu'il allait directement leur tomber dans les bras. Il s'efforça tout de même de se montrer poli, en expliquant :

-Je suis un cousin de Tomoyo, et un ami de Fuma !

-Elle est vraiment adorable Tomoyo, hein ? Inviter tout ses vieux amis du lycée à son mariage, c'est tellement gentil !

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si les Daidouji n'avaient pas la place ou les moyens d'inviter qui ça leur chantait. Tomoyo étant très amicale et se liant facilement avec les gens, Kurogane n'était donc pas surpris que les trois quarts des gens présents aient été invité par elle.

-Oh et puis vous savez pas quoi ? Continua Kim lancée dans son monologue. Elle a même invité ce type là, le gay ! Franchement je sais pas comment elle fait, moi je peux pas les sentir. Enfin je veux dire c'est pas naturel ce genre de trucs ! Mais par contre c'est clair qu'il est carrément super sexy.

Tout d'un coup un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du sportif. Une soi-disant amie de sa cousine s'appelant Kim et étant super homophobe, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Cette fille avait suivit Tomoyo comme un petit chien pendant tout ses années de lycée. Elle n'en avait bien entendu qu'après la popularité de l'adolescente, mais au final elles avaient fini par vraiment se rapprocher en terminale. Kurogane avait le souvenir que sa cousine lui avait dit qu'elles se voyaient encore de temps en temps.

Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette fille, était principalement parce que lui et Fye avaient été ses principaux boucs émissaires durant leur scolarité. Après que les jeunes hommes aient fait leur coming-out au lycée, ils avaient bien entendu eut droit à des remarques et des regards de travers, mais la carrure imposante du brun avait intimidé la plupart de ceux qui se moquaient. Sauf Kim et ses deux potes qui avaient enchaîné remarques désagréables et blagues débiles pendant plus d'un an et demi. Kurogane s'était d'ailleurs fait lui même punir plusieurs fois pour s'être battu avec eux quand il n'en pouvait plus. La plupart du temps il les ignorait juste et tout se passait bien, parce qu'il se fichait de l'avis des autres. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas de Fye qui avait eut plusieurs grosses crises de larmes à cause de leurs insultes. C'était à chaque fois après ça qu'il était venu leur faire leur fête, ce qui pour autant ne les avait jamais calmé plus de quelques jours.

Kurogane n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille revienne lui parler après tout ce qu'elle lui avait mis dans la gueule. La seule raison probable à cela était qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle détestait tellement les homos qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais approché à moins de deux mètres, sinon.

À côté de lui, Kim continuait son babillage inintéressant et il fut soudain pris de nausée. Il porta une main à sa bouche et inspira profondément.

-Ça ne va pas ? Se renseigna la fille.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux et se leva brusquement. Il sentait que, soit il quittait la pièce immédiatement, soit il la frappait, alors il décida de choisir le moindre des maux et parti sans rien dire. Malheureusement elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là et le poursuivit.

-Hé mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? L'appela t-elle en lui courant après. Revenez... euh... c'est quoi votre nom déjà ?

Le brun pila et se retourna avec un air furibond. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il déclara lentement en retenant sa voix de trembler de rage :

-Moi, c'est Kurogane.

Les yeux de Kim s'écarquillèrent et elle le reconnu enfin. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans bruit et recula d'un pas devant son regard meurtrier.

-Euh... je... je... bafouilla t-elle sans succès.

-Pff ! Siffla t-il avant de se retourner et de repartir aussi sec.

Il traversa la maison en trombe et déboula comme une fusée dans le hall pour sortir fumer. Au moment où il entrait dans la pièce il heurta sa cousine qui allait dans l'autre sens et manqua de la faire tomber.

-Pardon je t'avais pas vu...

-Ben dis donc, plus je te croise aujourd'hui et plus tu es énervé ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nan rien ! Marmonna t-il. À part, que t'aurais pu me prévenir que Kim venait !

-Oups, excuse moi j'y ai pas pensé ! J'ai du la rajouter au dernier moment et du coup j'ai oublié de te le dire, s'excusa t-elle.

Le sportif fronça les sourcils. Comment ça au dernier moment ? Connaissant sa tante, la liste d'invités avait du être préparé au moins deux mois à l'avance, et il aurait été plus qu'étonné qu'elle accepte de revoir son plan de table seulement quelques jours avant le mariage.

-En fait, je l'avais pas invitée au départ, parce que je sais qu'elle t'as fais des crasses, expliqua la jeune mariée devant son air septique. Mais elle a eu vent de l'événement et elle m'en a parlé, du coup j'ai dû l'inviter. Ma mère était folle quand je le lui ai dit !

-J'imagine oui ! Rit-il.

Des cris d'enfants un peu plus loin attirèrent leur attention et fit soupirer la brune.

-Mes petits cousins font encore des leurs on dirait ! Je file les arrêter avant qu'il se mettent à faire du foot avec un des vases de maman !

-Bonne idée ! Lança t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la source du bruit.

Le jeune homme en profita pour reprendre son objectif premier : aller s'en griller une. Mais en se dirigeant vers la porte il remarqua avec horreur la composition du petit groupe planté dans le passage. Il s'agissait de Seishiro, Shogo et Primera, accompagnés de Fye. Ils étaient lancé dans une discussion très animée et visiblement hilarante vu que le blond était mort de rire. Kurogane hésitait à passer par un autre chemin quand quelque chose chez son ancien petit ami attira son attention.

Une des particularité de Fye était qu'il possédait des yeux très expressifs. Lorsqu'il était heureux, ils pétillaient littéralement de bonheur, d'une façon que le brun avait toujours trouvé irrésistible. Et pourtant, alors que là il riait aux éclats, ses prunelles étaient vides de toute joie. Il trouva ça plutôt troublant. C'était comme si son rire était faux, et qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Fye du sentir qu'il l'observait car il tourna légèrement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Son sourire vacilla, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et se détourna. Seishiro lui glissa quelque chose qui le fit vaguement glousser, puis le blond s'excusa auprès du groupe et sorti de la maison. Les trois autres se regardèrent, interloqués, puis reprirent leur conversation.

Déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer, Kurogane se décida rapidement à le suivre et passa en coup de vent devant ses amis, à qui il dit qu'il sortait fumer. Au lieu de ça il chercha du regard le jeune homme dans le jardin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le localiser en train de disparaître au coin du bâtiment. Il le suivit discrètement et fut très étonné d'entendre des sanglots lorsqu'il s'approcha. Passant prudemment la tête derrière le coin, il tomba sur une scène à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre.

Roulé en boule au pied du mur, le blond était en train de pleurer. La tête dans les mains il était secoué de violents sanglots visiblement incontrôlables. Atrocement gêné le brun recula pour être caché. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le laisser pleurer ou venir le réconforter ? Personnellement si on venait le voir dans un moment pareil, il avait tendance à crier sur les gens et à les renvoyer paître, et il ne savait pas la réaction que l'autre aurait s'il débarquait. Seulement, Fye ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer, et il était incapable de le laisser dans cet état. Tant pis s'il se faisait engueuler il fallait qu'il aille l'aider !

Sauf qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à aller le voir, il entendit que le jeune homme avait réussit à arrêter de pleurer. Il prenait maintenant de grandes respirations, probablement dans le but de retrouver son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le blond se mit soudainement à parler, faisait violemment sursauter Kurogane qui se cru repéré.

-Allô c'est Fye... annonça t-il la voix encore tremblante.

Le brun tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre la réponse de l'interlocuteur mais c'était peine perdue. Il devrait donc se contenter d'une seule partie de la conversation.

-Je sais qu'elle est en rendez-vous. J'avais juste besoin de parler.

-...

-Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement. J'ai eu tord d'y aller.

-...

-Tout ! Les gens, les lieux.. Je ne veux pas rester là.

-...

-Oui, il est là lui aussi. Je.. je... Bafouilla t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil du lui parler un bon moment car pendant plusieurs minutes Kurogane n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le jeune homme qui reniflait et poussait quelques borborygmes. Il hésita même un moment à passer la tête de l'autre côté du mur pour jeter un coup d'œil mais il s'abstint de peur qu'il ne le voit.

-D'accord, oui je... tu as raison, je dois y aller plus doucement, finit par dire Fye d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

-...

-Tu lui diras que j'ai appelé, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Au revoir.

Qui avait-il pu appeler ? Ce pouvait être un ami, car il le tutoyait. D'un autre côté, il ne lui parlait pas non plus familièrement. A qui parlait-on avec respect, tout en prenant la liberté de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on allait pas bien ? C'était une sacrée colle !

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne pensa pas un instant que maintenant qu'il avait raccroché, Fye risquait de quitter sa cachette, et les deux hommes se rentrèrent donc dedans lorsqu'il le fit. Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise, mais l'Anglais ne lui laissa même pas la possibilité de s'expliquer car il se sauva aussitôt.

Le sportif le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et le vit se faire arrêter en chemin par une fille qui était au lycée une classe en dessous d'eux. Le blond échangea quelques phrases avec elle, puis s'éloigna en riant. La transformation par rapport à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt était saisissante.

-Fye, mais qui es-tu devenu, au juste ?


	6. Un peu de sport ?

Kurogane salua ses élèves, et leur annonça que le cours était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il échangea quelques mot avec un garçon qui voulait des conseils, puis alla se laisser tomber sur un banc. Il but de grandes gorgées à sa bouteille d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. On était mercredi, son prochain cour ne commençait donc qu'à 14 heure, soit dans deux heures et demies.

Trois jours avaient passés depuis le mariage. Deux jours depuis qu'il avait vu Fye fondre en larmes. Malgré ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à le retrouver par la suite, et avait donc finit par en conclure qu'il était reparti, bien qu'ils soient tous conviés à rester pour le repas de midi.

Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, son esprit revenait sans cesse sur son ex petit-ami. Il se faisait du soucis pour lui. Le jeune homme n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout, même s'il faisait tout pour laisser penser le contraire. Le problème c'est que lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il avait vaguement pensé une fois ou deux à passer le voir à son hôtel, mais il ne connaissait pas le numéro de sa chambre et son geste aurait pu être mal interprété. De plus, le blond ne lui avait même pas dit pour combien de temps il comptait rester en ville. Il était peut être déjà loin...

-Hé la feignasse là bas, ça te gêne pas de rien foutre ?! L'interpella Seishiro en riant.

-Hein ? Euh... deux secondes, j'arrive !

Le brun n'avait rien raconté à son meilleur ami de la scène qu'il avait surprise. Après tout ça ne le regardais pas, alors autant éviter de mêler d'autre gens à cette histoire.

 _« Arrête de te prendre la tête, ça sert à rien ! »_ S'invectiva t-il lui même. _« Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose. C'est pas comme si tu y pouvais grand chose de toute façon ! »_

Il se leva et alla rejoindre ses collègues dans la salle principale. C'était celle pleine de matériel, réservé à l'usage exclusif des membres. Les autres pièces servaient pour les cours de sport divers qu'ils dispensaient également.

Alors que le jeune homme était en train d'aider quelqu'un à régler correctement sa machine, il entendit Toya crier :

-Kuro, Sei, regardez à la porte !

D'un même geste les intéressés se retournèrent et le cœur de Kurogane rata un battement. Dans l'entrée, un sac à bandoulière nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule, se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans un endroit pareil. Fye regarda autour de lui l'air un peu perdu et Primera se précipita vers lui pour le prendre en charge. Ils étaient une petite salle et connaissaient tout leurs clients. Lorsqu'une nouvelle tête entrait quelqu'un venait immédiatement s'occuper de lui. Certains voulaient juste jeter un coup d'œil et prendre les prospectus, d'autres venaient s'inscrire comme membre ou à un cours.

-Monsieur ? Ohoh ça va ? L'appela la jeune fille dont il s'occupait.

-Oui ! Sursauta t-il.

Il tripota vaguement les boutons de la machine pour finir rapidement les réglages, puis s'éloigna. Presque instantanément, Seishiro se matérialisa à côté de lui.

-Dis j'ai pas halluciné, t'as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Lui demanda son ami.

-...ouai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là putain ?!

Une salle de sport était décidément le dernier endroit où il aurait cru croiser le blond un jour. Celui-ci avait toujours été particulièrement allergique au sport sous toute ses formes. Ce n'était même pas qu'il y était mauvais -il se débrouillait d'ailleurs pas mal du tout en gym- il détestait juste ça. Pendant ses années de lycée il avait passé plus de temps assit sur le banc plutôt que sur le terrain lui même. Il était passé professionnel dans l'art d'obtenir des dispenses, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais été noté une seul fois en sport. Il devait donc avouer que le voir ici restait un véritable mystère pour lui.

-J'sais pas, peut être qu'il avait envie de faire du sport... proposa le borgne.

-Du sport, lui ? Non jamais de la vie, il déteste ça !

-Plus maintenant on dirait...

Sans réponse, les deux hommes durent retourner au travail. Le brun ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil la sortie des vestiaires, dont l'autre finirait immanquablement par sortir. C'était idiot de sa part, mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir. La petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il allait peut être pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé au mariage, n'arrangeait rien.

Lorsque Fye sortit enfin, il en fut immédiatement informé par les commentaires de deux filles à coté desquelles il se trouvait à ce moment là.

-Hey regarde moi ça ! S'exclama l'une d'entre elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Je savais qu'on avait eut raison de s'inscrire ici ! Gloussa sa copine. Non seulement les profs sont canons, mais en plus les mecs qui y viennent aussi !

-Aaah, faire du sport en matant c'est vraiment le pied !

Essayant de paraître naturel, Kurogane se retourna nonchalamment et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme. Celui-ci portait pour tenue de sport, un débardeur sans manche et un short à mi-cuisse. Les deux vêtements étaient visiblement un peu grand pour lui, car il flottait dedans. Si le brun avait eut l'impression que son ex avait maigrit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il en était maintenant certain. Le blond était définitivement très très mince, non maigre en fait. Pas encore au point de devenir inquiétant, mais ça restait préoccupant. Surtout que s'il comptait faire du sport dans cet état il risquait plus de tomber dans les vapes, que de se muscler. D'ailleurs en y repensant, l'autre ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il avait à peine touché à sa salade quand ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et avait picoré son assiette lors du mariage. Au petit-déjeuné du lendemain, il n'avait non plus rien avalé. Il n'était quand même pas... ? Non. Impossible. Pas lui.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et vit que Seishiro était venu le voir. Les deux hommes était en train de discuter en riant. Le borgne accompagna le blond jusqu'à un tapis de course et sembla lui demander s'il avait besoin d'explication sur le fonctionnement de la machine, mais l'autre déclina d'un geste de la main. Le propriétaire du club finit par s'éloigner, non sans lancer un de ses sourires ravageurs, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, à Fye.

-C'est dingue ce mec est génial ! S'écria joyeusement Seishiro,en revenant prêt de son meilleur ami.

-Hmm. Il t'a dit pourquoi il est là ?

-Nan, je lui ai pas demandé. Par contre je crois qu'il était sincèrement surpris de me voir. Il devait pas savoir que la salle est à moi.

-Ouai, t'as sûrement raison... marmonna le brun.

Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à se cacher de son ancien petit-ami, n'étant pas encore certain de ce qu'il voulait faire. La curiosité le rongeait pourtant, et il pourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il était là, puisque son idiot de meilleur ami n'avait pas pensé à lui demander. Bien entendu il ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un poser la question à sa place sans passer pour un parfait crétin, donc les deux seules options s'offrant à lui était, soit de continuer à mourir de curiosité dans son coin, soit de se confronter au blond.

 _« Oh et merde à la fin ! Je suis plus un gamin, bordel ! Je peux bien aller lui parler ! »_ S'énerva t-il intérieurement contre lui même.

Il s'approcha donc tranquillement de l'appareil sur lequel se trouvait Fye et lança d'une voix la plus détachée possible :

-Salut.

En l'entendant, son vis à vis sursauta violemment et se cassa la figure. Rouge de honte il se releva brusquement en essayant d'ignorer les rires.

-Ku... Kurogane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Seishiro ne te l'a pas dit ? Je travaille avec lui !

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Gémit le jeune homme en soupirant.

 _« Charmant ! »_ Pensa le brun en le fusillant du regard.

-T'inquiète pas, si ma présence te gêne y a plein d'autres clubs en ville ! Siffla t-il, cinglant.

Le blond sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta maladroitement de se rattraper.

-Non c'est pas toi ! Enfin si mais... aah c'est compliqué !

-Moi je trouve ça simple !

-Ok écoute je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était déplacé. Je m'excuse d'accord ?

-Ouai... Grogna t-il, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

Il faisait l'effort de venir lui parler, et c'est comme ça qu'il était reçu ? Ça lui apprendrais à être gentil ! De la colère et de la frustration étaient venus s'ajouter à sa curiosité et il hésitait presque à repartir.

-Ben dis moi, je vois que la bonne humeur et toi ça fait toujours deux ! Blagua Fye pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Désolé mec, mais ce truc là ne prend plus sur moi ! »_

Pendant deux ans il l'avait vu appliquer cette méthode un bon nombre de fois pour réparer une de ses bêtises ou pour obtenir quelque chose. Il profitait de sa belle gueule et de son sourire angélique pour déconcentrer son interlocuteur et le mener par le bout du nez. Mais Kurogane ne marchait plus là dedans, il l'avait vu trop de fois à l'œuvre pour ne pas reconnaître cette technique.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Si je me souviens bien le sport c'est pas trop ton truc...

-Oh, ça ? Soupira l'Anglais en faisant la grimace. En fait y a une boite en ville qui veut que je sois l'égérie de leur nouveau produit. Sauf qu'au rendez-vous ce matin, y a un connard qui a trouvé que j'avais pas assez de muscles et que ça risquait de faire laid puisque je pose torse nu. Donc, comme on a du temps avant le début des shooting il m'a demandé d'aller faire un peu de gonflette à la salle de sport.

Le brun le regarda silencieusement quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Pouffa t-il. C'est juste que si t'essaye de faire de la gonflette sur un tapis de course, t'es pas très bien parti !

Il savait que son ex était une quiche en sport, mais là il fallait bien avouer qu'il battait tout les records. Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et eut lui aussi un petit rire.

-Je sais bien mais je suis vraiment nul dans tout ce qui demande de la force pure ! Avoua t-il, réaliste.

-Dans ce cas vaut mieux que tu commences avec de très faibles charges puis que tu les augmente progressivement. Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'acharne sur des trucs que t'arrive pas à soulever !

-Ah euh... tu crois ?

-Ouai, fait moi confiance, c'est mon boulot ! Viens je vais te montrer ! Proposa t-il en l'entraînant vers une autre machine.

Il l'aida à s'installer, lui montra le fonctionnement et l'aida à débuter. Au bout de quelques minutes quand il vit qu'il parvenait à se débrouiller à peu près, il s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'autres clients. De temps de en temps il jetait un coup d'œil vers le blond pour voir comment il s'en sortait et manifestement il avait du mal ! Son front était couvert de sueur, ses joues avaient rougies sous l'effort et il faisait la grimace à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur ses bras. Après une petit demie-heure d'efforts, le jeune homme se laissa soudainement tomber par terre et cessa de bouger. Certains de ses voisins se tournèrent vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien, les autres le snobèrent.

Ni une, ni deux, Kurogane traversa la salle pour aller le voir, de peur qu'il ait fait un malaise. Arrivant au dessus de Fye il demanda :

-Hé, tout va bien ?

-Hmm... Pas trop... Marmonna t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu va pas nous tomber dans les pommes hein ?!

-Chaud, tête qui tourne, envie de vomir, points noirs... Ânonna t-il toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le brun ressentit une légère panique s'emparer de lui. On lui avait appris à reconnaître les signes d'une hypoglycémie provoquée par un effort intense, et il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans cette situation. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, l'autre allait tourner de l'œil dans la minute.

-Bouge pas j'reviens ! Cria t-il, avant de se faire la remarque que dans cet état, l'autre n'irait pas bien loin.

Il alla droit vers le bureau de Seishiro où se trouvait la pharmacie. Ils y stockaient de la glace, de la pommade et quelques anti-douleur mais également des barres chocolatée et des sodas pour des cas comme celui-ci. Il s'empara d'un Mars et d'un Coca et revint vers l'Anglais au pas course.

-Je t'ai rapporté du chocolat, l'informa t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Manges ça va te faire du bien !

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse, et ses appels suivants restèrent également sans effets. Il le secoua délicatement pour tenter d'obtenir une réaction, mais le blond était définitivement inconscient.

-Que se passe t-il ? Intervint soudain Toya, en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

-Oui, c'est quoi cet attroupement les gars ? Se renseigna Shogo, arrivant à son tour.

-Y a un problème ? Demanda Primera, en prenant au passage le bras de son petit ami.

-Bon c'est quoi ce bazar ?! Les coupa tous Seishiro, en se frayant un passage à travers le groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour du malade.

Kurogane soupira et jeta un regard noir aux curieux qui, un instant plus tôt, se fichaient du jeune homme comme de leurs premières chaussettes.

-Oust, du vent ! Les chassa t-il. Vous voyez pas qu'il a besoin d'air ?!

Les badauds retournèrent en traînant des pieds à leur activité, tandis que les professeurs se rapprochaient pour saisir la situation.

-Merde, il est dans les pommes ?! S'exclama Shogo, remarquant soudain le blond.

-Non il est allongé par terre parce qu'il aime bien ! Rétorqua son collègue avec sarcasme.

-Rooh c'est bon, je voulais être sûr...

-On peut pas le laisser ici ! Faut l'emmener ailleurs et appeler un médecin, déclara Toya.

-Excellente idée ! Approuva le borgne. Kuro, tu te charge de le déplacer ?

-C'était une vraie question ?

-Non.

-T'es vraiment un connard !

-Je sais !

Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de Fye et l'assit contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes pour le soulever, lorsque le jeune homme gémit et remua. Surpris, il manqua de le lâcher, mais le retint juste à temps.

-Fye ? Fye ?! Appela t-il.

-...quoi.. ?

-Oh dieu soit loué, tu es réveillé !

-Qu'est-ce qui... ?

-T'es tombé dans les vapes.

-Oh.

-Bon ben pas besoin d'appeler un médecin finalement ! En conclut joyeusement le patron. Maintenant tous au boulot, bande de feignasses !

Toya, Primera et Shogo s'en allèrent en râlant qu'il n'était pas marrant.

-Kuro, je peux prendre le relais si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon, refusa t-il.

-Comme tu veux.

L'Anglais reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et avait commencé à grignoter le Mars qu'il lui avait apporté. Il avala ensuite la totalité du soda et finit la barre chocolatée en deux bouchées. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et demanda au brun de l'aider à se relever. Comme il n'était pas encore très assuré sur ses jambes, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à un banc où il le força à s'asseoir.

-Tu veux un autre Mars ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Non merci. Déjà normalement, j'ai pas le droit de manger ce genre de sucreries...

C'est vrai qu'il faisait du mannequinat, on ne le laissait probablement pas manger n'importe quoi. Peut être que ça expliquait que le jeune homme soit aussi maigre.

-Dis moi Fye, est-ce que tu manges assez ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et détourna le regard.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Peut être bien parce que tu viens de faire un malaise en plein milieu de la salle de sport... lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai pas l'habitude des efforts intenses, c'est tout ! Rétorqua Fye pour le contrer.

-Je m'inquiète sincèrement, tu sais...

Le blond le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une réponse pareille. Kurogane profita du fait qu'il soit déstabilisé pour revenir à la charge.

-Alors, de quand date ton dernier repas ?

-Hier.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il était soit inconscient soit bête !

-Toi tu va à la salle de sport sans petit-déjeuner ?! Mais tu pensais à quoi exactement ?

-J'ai pas réfléchi... Reconnu t-il à contre cœur.

-Nous refait plus ça, on a flippé !

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il avec un pâle sourire.

-T'excuses pas, c'est pour toi que je dis ça ! C'était dangereux et idiot ce que t'a fais !

-J'ai compris la leçon, je ne viendrais pas le ventre vide la prochaine fois ! Content ?

-Oui, très ! Confirma le brun, incapable de retenir un sourire en coin.

Fye parvint à rester sérieux quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

-Des fois t'es vraiment idiot, Kuro ...gane, ajouta t-il précipitamment.

L'Anglais pâlit légèrement et se leva. Sur le coup, le Japonnais avait cru qu'il allait l'appeler par un de ces surnoms, qu'il aimait tant lorsqu'ils était ensemble, mais au dernier moment l'autre avait rajouté la fin de son prénom.

-Je... je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara t-il soudain en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Au revoir Kurogane !

-Hé non, attends ! Voulu t-il le retenir.

Mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille et se dépêcha d'aller se changer. Comme le brun n'en était pas encore au point de le poursuivre jusque dans les vestiaires, il laissa tomber. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il ressorte un jour, alors il pourrait lui parler à ce moment là.

Il retourna donc distraitement au travail, en gardant constamment les yeux sur la porte, pour ne pas le louper. À tel point qu'il en bouscula plusieurs personnes, à force de ne pas regarder devant lui.

-Dites jeune homme, vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il vous plaît ? L'appela quelqu'un plus loin dans la salle.

À son plus grand regret, il ne pouvait pas dire non et du aller rejoindre la personne. C'était une femme d'une bonne quarantaine qui n'était venu que deux fois auparavant. Elle cherchait une façon de se muscler les abdos et les jambes et voulait des conseils. Il lui expliqua les différentes méthodes pour développer ces muscles là, en priant pour que ça la satisfasse, mais elle voulu ensuite qu'il l'aide à essayer une des machines qu'il lui avait conseillée. Au moment où elle était en train de s'installer, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit sur le blond. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas planter sa cliente là pour aller le rejoindre, il du se contenter de le regarder partir en serrant les dents.

Par chance, au moment où il allait passer la porte, Fye fut interpellé par Seishiro. Le borgne commença à lui parler, tandis que son interlocuteur jetait des coups d'œils inquiets autour de lui. L'Anglais finit par croiser le regard de Kurogane et ce dernier comprit alors que c'était lui qu'il cherchait. Probablement pour l'éviter. Encore. Décidément l'autre passait plus de temps à le fuir qu'autre chose ! Un de ces quatre, il allait falloir qu'il le prenne entre quat'z'yeux pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Un comportement pareil, ça n'était pas normal, surtout quand il était le seul à faire réagir le jeune homme de cette façon. Pour l'instant il rêvait de mettre son plan à l'exécution, mais la femme dont il s'occupait était si peu douée qu'il se demandait si elle ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre.

Comme il continuait de jeter des regards en direction de son meilleur ami et de son vis à vis, il vit Seishiro sortir son portable et noter quelque chose dessus. Peut être étaient-ils en train d'échanger leurs numéros. Mais pour quoi faire ? Ils ne comptaient quand même pas se revoir, si ? Bah, de toute façon il s'en fichait, tout ça ne le concernait pas !

-Bon, vous avez compris là ? Demanda t-il pour la énième fois à la dame.

-Euh qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec mes bras déjà ?

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément. Là il ne voyait plus quoi faire, à part essayer de lui expliquer en language des signes.

-Désolé mais là, j'abandonne ! Capitula t-il.

-Mais et...

-Mon collègue va s'occuper de vous, la coupa t-il. Peut être qu'avec lui vous comprendrez enfin... TOYA ! Tu peux t'occuper de la dame, s'il te plaît ?

L'interpellé acquiesça et se dirigea vers eux. Kurogane en profita pour se diriger vers l'entrée, et attraper le blond avant qu'il ne se sauve. En passant à côté de son ami, il lui souffla :

-Bonne chance mec !

Fye le voyant arriver, commença à s'agiter, et sembla essayer de prendre congé.

-Attends un peu, on avait pas fini de parler ! L'appela le brun tandis que l'Anglais partait à reculons.

-Il... il faut que je file ! Balbutia t-il en ouvrant précipitamment la porte.

-Non Fye, s'il te plaît !

-Désolé, mais je vais être en retard. Au revoir, tout les deux ! Les salua t-il alors qu'il sortait littéralement en courant.

Alors qu'il jaillissait dans la rue, il entra en collision avec une jeune fille blonde et les deux jeunes gens tombèrent par terre.

-Oh, excusez moi mademoiselle ! Je suis désolé. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Voulu savoir l'Anglais en se relevant.

-Non ça va merci, le rassura t-elle en ramassant son sac.

Planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, Kurogane et Seishiro les observaient sans bouger. Intervenir maintenant n'aurait probablement pas été très appropriés, alors le brun attendait qu'ils aient terminés pour attraper Fye.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle l'accepta avec plaisir.

-Vous êtes certaine que vous n'avez rien ? Insista t-il.

-Non, je vous assure ! Et vous ça va ?

-Oui, aucun problème, sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, et pour la première fois releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder vraiment. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur l'Anglais, elle se décomposa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle porta une main à sa bouche en murmurant ''Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, dites moi que c'est pas vrai !''. Une réaction similaire se produisit chez le blond, qui cessa totalement de bouger, mais dont les mains commencèrent à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ont quoi tout les deux ? S'étonna le borgne qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'ils se connaissent.

-Et toi, tu la connais pas ?

-Non je... Attends ! Si, j'ai déjà vu cette fille !

-Elle était peut être au lycée avec vous, proposa Seishiro.

-Non, je m'en souviendrais mieux. Mais je suis certain de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part !

Maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, elle lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose. Il l'avait vu plusieurs années plus tôt, mais impossible de se rappeler où.

En attendant, aucun des deux blonds n'avaient bougés. Les yeux de la filles avaient commencés à se remplir de larmes et elle avait cessé de murmurer. Fye quant à lui, avait tellement pâlit qu'il en était devenu translucide.

-Puisqu'ils se connaissent, tu l'as peut être vue chez ton ex ? Retenta son meilleur ami.

-... Oui, c'est ça ! C'est là bas qu'on s'est rencontré ! Je me souviens d'elle maintenant, c'est...

Il fut coupé par un long gémissement mêlé de sanglots. La jeune fille se précipita sur le blond et le serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et se mit à sangloter.

-Oh Fye, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux...

-Je sais Chi-i, je sais... murmura l'Anglais en répondant à son étreinte.

Seishiro était de plus en plus incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Complètement largué, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami dans l'espoir qu'il l'éclaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Demanda t-il.

-Cette fille, Chi-i, c'était la petite amie de son frère, lâcha enfin Kurogane.


	7. Un visage du passé

Chi-i marchait tranquillement dans la rue en pensant aux cours qu'elle allait réviser en rentrant. Lorsqu'elle passerait devant l'épicerie il faudrait également qu'elle se souvienne d'acheter des pâtes et du lait pour avoir de quoi dîner. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée quelques mètres plus loin, ni le jeune homme qui en sortit en courant. Sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva assise par terre avec l'épaule droite et les fesses douloureuses.

Le garçon qui lui était rentré dedans s'excusa platement et l'aida à se relever. Elle releva alors la tête vers lui pour le regarder, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Incapable de continuer à penser rationnellement elle s'arrêta net et le fixant. Le choc fut si violent et inattendu qu'elle sentit sans rien pouvoir y faire une multitude de souvenirs remonter à la surface. Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux et sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans les bras de son vis à vis.

-Oh Fye, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux... Sanglota t-elle.

-Je sais Chi-i, je sais... murmura l'Anglais en répondant à son étreinte.

Elle entendait des voix autour d'eux mais ne parvint pas à saisir ce qu'elles disaient. Lorsque sa crise de larmes finit par passer elle se sentit soudain très bête de s'être ainsi donnée en spectacle dans la rue. Elle était sûrement passée pour une folle auprès de Fye.

-Excuse moi, renifla t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Ce n'est rien, Chi-i ! La rassura t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à le... te croiser dans la rue ! J'ai été tellement surprise que...

Il la coupa en lui posant délicatement les doigts sur la bouche.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et tenta un semblant de sourire.

-Ah, je préfère ça ! S'exclama t-il, en riant.

Quelqu'un dans leur dos se racla la gorge et Chi-i remarqua alors la présence de deux hommes qui les observait sur le pas d'une porte. Le premier était brun, athlétique, plutôt séduisant et avait les yeux verrons. Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en ville et son nom était Seishiro si ses souvenirs étaient bon. Pour la personne à côté de lui, elle n'avait par contre aucun doute sur son identité. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises et Fye l'avait tellement bassiné avec lui quand ils étaient au lycée qu'elle aurait eut du mal à oublier son prénom. Kurogane, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Elle l'avait en grande partie reconnu à ses yeux rouges si particuliers, car son visage avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Fye se tourna vers les deux bruns et leur adressa un sourire gêné.

-Désolé d'avoir mis le bazar devant la salle ! S'excusa t-il. Je ne vous attire que des ennuis aujourd'hui on dirait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié ! Lui glissa Seishiro avec un clin d'œil.

-Super ! Dans ce cas...

-Dans ce cas rien du tout, on avait pas fini de parler il me semble ! Intervint Kurogane en s'avançant vers eux.

Le blond mit les deux points sur les hanches et soupira en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son vis à vis.

-Écoute Kurogane, maintenant que je suis inscrit ici tu vas devoir me supporter tout les jours, et tu pourras venir me parler autant que tu veux. Crois-tu donc qu'il est réellement opportun d'interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles entre Chi-i et moi, pour avoir une discussion qui pourrais parfaitement attendre demain ? Moi pas.

-Mais je... bafouilla l'intéressé déstabilisé par l'aplomb de l'autre.

-Parfait ! Déclara t-il en tapant dans ses mains pour clore la discussion.

Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin avec lui.

-Où vas tu ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-Là je rentrais chez moi...

-Dans ce cas pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer et de t'être rentré dedans, je vais jouer les gardes du corps jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivée à bon port !

À l'idée d'imaginer Fye essayer de jouer les gros bras pour la défendre, Chi-i ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Il est probablement vrai que tu te défendrais mieux toi même, mais je te prierais de ne pas le faire remarquer afin que je conserve le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ! Blagua t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ce n'est même pas ce que je pensais ! Protesta t-elle en essayant sans succès de ne pas rire.

L'hilarité générale retomba rapidement pour laisser place à un silence gêné. La blonde jetait des coups d'œils en coin à son voisin et celui-ci marchait en regardant fixement devant lui. Immanquablement les pensées de la jeune fille dérivèrent jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré les frères Flowright.

C'était arrivé le jour où, pour sa rentrée en CE2, ses parents l'avaient autorisée à se rendre seule à l'école, qui se trouvait 300 mètres plus loin. En chemin elle avait rattrapé deux enfants blonds qui se tenaient par la main. Ils avaient un cartable sur le dos et portaient un uniforme d'écolier. Presque aussitôt, Chi-i avait supposé qu'ils avaient à peu près son âge, et s'était demandé s'ils étaient dans son école. Très vite son attention avait été attiré par un détail insolite : les garçons parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille de toute ses forces, elle ne saisissait pas le moindre mot de leur conversation, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Quelle idée aussi de ne pas parler la même langue que les autres ?

Tout d'un coup, l'un des enfants s'était retourné vers elle et lui avait souri. Étonnée elle s'était contentée de répondre un « Bonjour » timide.

« Bonjour ! Avait répété le petit garçon, tout sourire.

-Oui bonjour ! S'était exclamé à son tour, le second écolier. »

Alors que ce dernier se retournait, Chi-i avait alors remarqué qu'ils étaient tout les deux parfaitement identiques. C'était de vrais jumeaux, et avec leurs uniforme et leurs coiffures parfaitement identiques, elle aurait était bien en peine de les différencier. Elle avait rapidement découvert qu'ils allaient bel et bien dans la même école qu'elle et que leurs noms étaient Yui et Fye.

Après ça ils prirent tout les trois pour habitude d'aller à l'école ensemble et devinrent vite de très bon amis. Pendant toute l'école primaire et le collège le trio resta très proche, puis étant dans des lycée différents ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Pourtant, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer la jeune fille commença rapidement à éprouver un manque. Elle avait sans cesse envie de voir Yui, de lui parler et de le taquiner comme ils le faisaient si souvent avant. Ces pensées commencèrent à l'obséder et bientôt le contact qu'ils gardaient par sms ne lui suffit plus.

Ils organisèrent des sorties ensemble pour se revoir et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que son amitié envers l'adolescent c'était transformé en amour. Amour manifestement réciproque, car en plus de répondre positivement aux signaux qu'elle lui envoyait, Yui lui offrait des cadeaux, la couvrait de compliments et intensifiait la fréquence de leurs rendez-vous.

Les jeunes gens finirent par se mettre en couple, et malgré les hauts et les bas, il s'agissait sans conteste d'une des période les plus heureuse que Chi-i ait connu. Son petit-ami était adorable et elle avait fini par s'habituer à la relation parfois étouffante qu'entretenait les jumeaux. Tout allait très bien jusqu'en fin de Terminale où, alors que la seule chose la préoccupant encore était la robe qu'elle allait choisir pour le bal et ses révisions pour le BAC, son monde s'était écroulé. Yui, son rayon de soleil, s'était éteint. Fye l'avait appelé en larme et complètement hystérique pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix. Lui et sa famille avaient ensuite si rapidement déménagé que peu étaient ceux qui avaient eut le temps de leur dire au revoir.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait été plus que surprise de le croiser dans la rue après toutes ses années. Elle était loin d'être préparé à revoir Fye, et encore moins de cette façon. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, en premier lieu allait avait cru que c'était Yui et son cœur avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Mais la seconde suivante elle s'était souvenue que c'était impossible et la déception avait été si grande que les pleurs avaient été incontrôlables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda le jeune homme pour entretenir la conversation.

-Pour l'instant je fais des études pour devenir institutrice ! J'espère obtenir mon diplôme bientôt ! Expliqua t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? Félicitation !

-Merci !

Il marchèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas renvoyé la question. Le plus subtilement possible elle ajouta un : « Et toi ? » en priant pour qu'il ne se vexe pas de son étourderie.

-Ben j'ai pas d'emploi très fixe mais je pense qu'on peu dire que je fais un peu de mannequina.

-Mannequin ? S'étonna t-elle. Mais je pensais que tu voulais être médecin !

Fye eut un sourire triste et avoua :

-J'ai eu mon BAC d'office après ce qui c'est passé, mais je n'ai pas eu la force ni l'envie de poursuivre mes études alors j'ai laissé tomber la médecine.

-Je te comprends, même si j'ai réagi de façon inverse. Je ne voulais pas y penser alors je me suis lancée de toute mes forces dans mes études. Toi tu as préféré te mettre à travailler mais j'imagine que c'est le même principe !

-Peut être mais pour être honnête je ne fais ça que depuis un an et demi...

-Oh ! Et ça rapporte bien ? Se renseigna t-elle pour faire oublier qu'elle venait encore de passer pour une quiche.

-Ça dépend des fois, éluda t-il en haussant les épaules.

_« Bravo Chi-i, pour jeter un froid tu es la reine ! Maintenant il doit être en train de se rappeler ce qu'il a fait juste après sa mort. Non vraiment chapeau là ! »_

Elle soupira de sa propre bêtise et accéléra le pas sous le coup de la colère. Au bout de quelques secondes la voix du blond s'éleva dans son dos :

-Chi-i, tu pourrais ralentir s'il te plaît... ?

Se retournant elle remarqua alors que le jeune homme était une dizaine de pas derrière elle et qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Il avait pâlit et ne paraissait pas se sentir bien.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-elle en revenant vers lui.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu forcé à la salle de sport, mais ça va passer !

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, tout va très bien, la rassura t-il avec un sourire.

Elle décida de ne pas insister pour ne pas le braquer et il continuèrent leur chemin. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une rue de chez la jeune fille lorsque que quelqu'un traversa la rue pour se précipiter sur eux en courant. Il s'agissait d'une fille de l'âge approximatif de Chi-i. Elle avait des cheveux brun coupé au carré et ses bras étaient chargés de livres. Le sourire au lèvre elle salua la blonde.

-Hé bonjour Chi-i ! Comment ça va ? Je t'ai pas croisée cette semaine, tu n'étais pas en cours ?

-Et bien pourtant je suis venue tout les jours...

-Ah, on a du se louper alors ! En conclut la nouvelle arrivante en haussant les épaules. Au fait, tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

Elle désigna Fye du doigt et jeta un regard éloquent à son amie.

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa la blonde. Fye, je te présente Yuzuriha. On suit la même formation, mais elle est deux classes au dessous de moi.

-Enchanté, la salua poliment l'Anglais.

-Yuzuriha, voici Fye, un ami.

-Un ami, un ami, c'est pas plutôt ton petit ami ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire satisfait.

Chi-i sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour protester tandis que Fye se contenta d'un sourire gêné. Au moment où elle allait nier, un vieux souvenir remonta soudain à la surface, la coupant net dans son élan.

Quelques mois après leur entrée au lycée, et après quelques rendez-vous déguisés en sorties amicales, Yui s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter au cinéma. Elle avait accepté avec joie mais, malgré le fait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le courage de prendre la main de son ami pendant le film.

« Je suis content que tu ais accepté mon invitation Chi-i ! C'était sympa de se faire un ciné tout les deux ! Avait déclaré l'adolescent en sortant du cinéma.

-Oui... avait elle bafouillé en rougissant comme une pivoine. »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse qu'ils aient passé l'après-midi ensemble, mais elle était si gênée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui qu'elle ne parvenait plus à avoir de pensées cohérente. Ils avaient donc marché en silence côte à côte. Elle les yeux fixés sur le sol, lui les yeux sur elle.

« Attend, c'est pas Domeki là-bas ? S'était t-il soudain écrié. Viens allons lui dire bonjour !

-Euh mais... Avait tenté d'objecter la blonde, pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne connaissait pas le dit Domeki. »

Il ne lui avait pas laissé pas le temps de développer ses arguments et avait pris la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Chi-i était devenue encore plus rouge et avait perdu totalement toute capacité de penser.

« Salut Dome' !

-'jour les amoureux !

-Euh... on est pas ensemble... Avait protesté timidement Chi-i.

-Pas encore... Avait murmuré son voisin en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Chi-i remarqua l'air entendu de Yuzuriha et se rendit compte qu'il était temps de la détromper avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop de films.

-On est pas du tout ensemble ! On est juste amis, c'est tout, expliqua t-elle en se battant pour ne pas rougir.

-Vous iriez bien ensemble pourtant !

-Tu voudrais bien arrêter de vouloir jouer les entremetteuses s'il te plaît ? Demanda la blonde avec un regard noir.

Depuis qu'elle avait apprit un mois plus tôt, que Chi-i n'avait pas de petit-ami Yuzuriha s'était mise en tête de lui en trouver un. Elle n'arrêtait donc pas de lui présenter des garçons et d'essayer de la caser avec tout ses amis du sexe masculin.

-Mais je fais ça pour ton bien ! Protesta son amie. Une jolie fille comme toi qui n'a pas de petit copain, c'est triste ! Il faut remédier à ça au plus vite.

-Et tu as envisagé le fait que peut être que moi je n'avais pas envie d'en avoir un de petit copain ?

-Non. Et puis franchement je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'en voudrais pas ! Franchement, ton ami par exemple, à part les lesbiennes -et encore- je connais pas une seul fille sur Terre qui n'aurait pas envie de se le taper !

Chi-i manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise. Le truc avec Yuzuriha c'est qu'elle était directe, très directe. Alors le tact et elle...

-Ben quoi ?

-Mais enfin, ça ne se dit pas se genre de truc voyons !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Intervint Fye, à moitié mort de rire. Je m'en fiche.

-Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude parfois !

 _« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux être dévergondée ! »_ Rétorqua t-elle intérieurement.

Puis remarquant le tas de livres dans les mains de la jeune fille, elle décida de s'emparer du sujet pour faire dévier la conversation.

-Au fait, c'est quoi tout ces bouquins ?

-Oh, ça ? Ce sont tout les livres en retard que je dois rendre à la bibliothèque ! D'ailleurs tu fais bien de me le rappeler parce que ça ferme bientôt, et si je les ai pas ramenés pour aujourd'hui, je me prendre un sacré savon !

-Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'y aller ! Lui conseilla l'Anglais. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de nous.

Yuzuriha haussa les épaules et avoua que de toute façon la bibliothécaire lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'emprunter de livres là bas. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs décidé à rendre les bouquins que parce qu'elle avait reçu une lettre l'informant que passé un certain délai elle devrait payer une amende pour le retard.

-Bon je file ! À demain Chi-i !

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'eux en agitant la main et il purent reprendre leur route.

-Et bien, elle est énergique ton amie ! S'exclama Fye une fois que l'intéressée fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Yuzuriha était en pleine forme toute la semaine malgré les heures auxquelles les étudiants étaient obligés de se coucher s'ils voulaient apprendre leurs cours. D'après ce que Chi-i avait compris, cela lui valait l'admiration d'un bon nombre de gens qui eux, n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas dormir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

-Alors comme ça, elle essaye de te trouver un petit-ami ?

-Oui, malheureusement... soupira t-elle, faisant rire son interlocuteur.

Leur bonne humeur ne dura qu'un instant, car leurs pensées dévièrent rapidement sur la raison qui faisait que la jeune fille était célibataire. Leurs deux vies avaient été profondément marquées par cet accident, et bien que cinq ans se soient écoulés depuis, Chi-i était toujours très triste lorsqu'elle y pensait. Elle se demandait où ils en seraient aujourd'hui si rien de ça n'était arrivé. À l'époque dans son esprit de lycéenne, eux deux ça serait pour toute la vie, alors parfois elle aurait aimé savoir s'ils auraient réellement encore été ensemble. Mais elle évitait d'y penser, parce que ça faisait encore trop mal.

Dans ses moments elle se demandait si Fye était parvenu à s'en remettre, ou du moins s'il y parviendrait un jour. Car si elle avait beaucoup souffert, sa douleur n'était probablement rien par rapport à ce que le jeune homme avait vécu. Les rapports deux garçons étaient si fusionnel que pour lui ça avait probablement été terrible !

-Chi-i ? L'appela soudain la voix du blond, la tirant de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées, je me demandais si ça allait.

-Oh, désolé je suis souvent dans la lune ! S'excusa t-elle avec un sourire.

Comme ils étaient arrivés en bas de son immeuble, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement sur un coup de tête elle proposa :

-Tu veux monter boire un café ?

-Ça serait avec plaisir mais... tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout voyons, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé ! Le rassura t-elle.

Elle composa le digicode pour ouvrir la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il la suivit jusqu'à son appartement où elle lui proposa de s'installer sur un fauteuil pendant qu'elle préparait le café. Il répondit qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir et commença à déambuler dans la pièce principale. L'endroit était douillet, plein de couleurs vives. La plupart des meubles étaient couverts de livres et de bibelots en tout genres. Sur une commode étaient posées tout un tas de photos encadrées représentant les amis ou la famille de la jeune fille. Irrésistiblement attiré par ce meuble Fye ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour regarder les clichés. Ils étaient pour la plus grande partie totalement banals mais l'un d'entre eux attira l'intention du blond. L'image représentait deux personnes enlacées en train de rire aux éclats. Un moment heureux capturé dans l'objectif du photographe.

Il saisit délicatement le cadre entre ses doigts et le retira de la commode. Chi-i remarqua soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle reposa les tasses qu'elle avait dans la main et vint vers lui.

-Fye... l'appela t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Vous étiez si beaux tout les deux, murmura t-il en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

-Tu devrais la reposer.

L'Anglais s'éloigna, la photo toujours entre les mains. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et posa le cadre sur la table basse devant lui. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide, et pour un peu la jeune fille aurait cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il reprit néanmoins d'une voix mal assurée.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vraiment que je monte avec toi ?

-Non, je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée ! Avoua Chi-i, perdue.

-C'est parce que je sais à quel point c'est douloureux pour toi de me regarder...

La blonde aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il avait raison. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle revoyait Yui. Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait eut du mal à faire son deuil correctement. Il lui était impossible de s'habituer à l'idée qu'il était mort alors qu'elle pouvait le croiser n'importe quand dans la rue. Alors même si c'était très égoïste de sa part, elle avait été heureuse lorsque Fye et sa famille était repartis en Angleterre.

Le jour de l'enterrement, sa plus grande crainte était de revoir Fye, parce qu'elle savait que ça lui déchirerait le cœur à l'instant où elle poserait les yeux sur lui. Même aujourd'hui, après cinq ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste quand elle le regardait.

-Ces yeux là, ce sont ceux avec lesquels mes parents me regardent. Et ils ont beau me dire le contraire, je sais qu'ils souffrent dès qu'ils me voient ! C'est pour ça que je suis retourné au Japon. Je ne voulais plus entendre ma mère pleurer à chaque fois que je quittais la pièce. Eux aussi ils ont le droit de faire le deuil, d'essayer de se remettre. Ce n'était pas juste que ma présence les en empêche, alors je suis parti...

-Oh, Fye ! S'exclama Chi-i en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne dis pas ça, c'est pas de ta faute.

Avec une ombre dans le regard, il la repoussa doucement.

-Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais...

-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas bête, mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a choisit d'avoir un jumeau, tu n'y peux rien.

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Oublions ça, je suis en train de pourrir l'ambiance !

-Tu vas avoir du mal à me battre avec ma crise de larme de tout à l'heure ! Lui fit elle remarquer.

-C'est pas faux ! Reconnu l'Anglais avec une ombre de sourire.

-Bon aller, buvons avant que ça devienne froid ! Proposa t-elle en allant chercher les tasses.

Ils s'installèrent face à face devant la table basse et commencèrent à boire en silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et auraient logiquement eut des tas de choses à se dire, mais rien ne venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Finalement elle se rendit subitement compte qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Fye était revenu en ville après toutes ces années.

Elle posa sa tasse et tenta de formuler sa question de la manière la plus subtile possible. Il valait probablement mieux que ça ne ressemble pas à : « D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu es revenu là où ton frère est mort, après cinq ans à fuir cet endroit comme la peste noire ? »

-C'est le boulot qui t'amène ?

Simple et efficace. Le combo de la mort !

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Je suis aussi venu parce que Tomoyo m'a invité à son mariage.

-Tomoyo Daidouji ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec elle.

-C'est la cousine de Kurogane !

-Je vois...

Un autre silence s'installa et le jeune homme plongea son nez dans sa tasse.

-C'est quel genre de boulot ? Demanda t-elle pour relancer la conversation.

-Une marque qui veux que je sois l'égérie de leur nouveau produit. C'est un contrat sur plusieurs mois.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire oui...

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne te fâches pas mais, je trouve ça bizarre que tu ai choisis de revenir maintenant juste pour un boulot. Tu n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis ton retour au Japon et j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu ai accepté sans faire attention à la ville où tu devais te rendre...

Le blond resserra ses longs doigts blancs autour de la tasse. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais perspicace toi aussi ! Soupira t-il.

-Moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, laisse tomber...

Voyant qu'elle le fixait intensément dans l'attente d'une réponse, il détourna le regard et bu une gorgée de café. Sa question l'avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise. Ça n'arrêta pas Chi-i pour autant ! Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir, et était intimement persuadée qu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose.

-Alors Fye, qu'est-ce qui t'amène vraiment ? Insista t-elle en se penchant pour capter son regard.

Il se mordit les lèvres, porta la tasse jusqu'à sa bouche, la reposa, remit une mèche de cheveux en place et s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Je... j'ai pas très envie d'en parler... murmura l'Anglais au bout d'un silence interminable.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent finalement et la blonde pu lire une réelle détresse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il avait pâlit et ses mains étaient agitées d'un léger tremblement. Sa respiration se saccada de façon inquiétante. Il se leva et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Alarmée par la soudaine dégradation de l'état de son ami, Chi-i vint le rejoindre.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te demander ça ! S'excusa t-elle en lui apportant de l'eau.

Il ignora le verre qu'elle lui tendait pour se diriger un peut trop précipitamment vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée en arrivant. Suivant son invité, la blonde le trouva en train de fouiller dans ses affaire. Au bout de quelques secondes il en sortit une plaquette de médicament et avala fébrilement un des comprimés.

Le mannequin se laissa tomber assit par terre, et peu à peu son visage commença à se détendre. Doucement son hôte s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Ça va aller ? Voulu t-elle savoir au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est terminé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien maintenant, éluda t-il en se remettant debout.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, trancha t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Il commençait à s'éloigner vers la pièce principale quand Chi-i le retint par la main. Surpris il se retourna vers elle, sans pour autant se dégager.

-Fye je suis sincèrement désolée !

Elle se rendait bien compte maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas du insister autant pour savoir. S'il lui avait mentit dès le début c'est qu'il devait avoir une très bonne raison de garder ça pour lui. D'un autre côté en toute honnêteté elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse de façon aussi violente.

Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qu'elle était ce mystérieux médicament qu'il s'était précipité pour prendre mais l'expérience lui avait largement suffit pour le moment. Elle se contenta de le raccompagner jusqu'au canapé sans poser de questions.

Le jeune homme termina sa tasse en silence, les yeux consciencieusement baissé sur ses pieds. Aucun des deux ne savais plus où se mettre, leur gêne était devenue palpable.

-Je crois que j'ai assez abusé de ton temps, finit par déclarer Fye.

Il se mit debout et vint faire la bise à son amie pour lui dire au revoir. Elle aurait aimé le retenir pour s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Elle ne put donc rien faire d'autre que de le suivre jusqu'à la porte et le regarder s'éloigner. Au dernier moment elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de les faire échanger leurs numéros, au cas où ils voudraient se revoir.

Juste au moment de descendre les escalier, le blond se retourna et lui lança :

-Pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie !

-C'est n'est pas grave, le rassura t-elle. J'ai été contente qu'on se revoie !

-Moi aussi Chi-i, lança t-il avant de dévaler les marches à toute vitesse.

La jeune fille observa ses mèches blondes disparaître puis rentra en soupirant. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez le mannequin. En même temps après ce qui lui était arrivé, comment s'en étonner ?


	8. Le jour avant

Kurogane claqua la porte.

Toute cette histoire avec Fye l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il avait été épouvantable avec tout le monde le reste de la journée. C'était idiot de se mettre en rogne pour si peu, mais tout ça commençait gravement à lui taper sur le système.

Le blond passait une bonne partie de son temps à l'éviter comme un lépreux en phase terminale, et l'autre à lui mentir en le prenant pour un imbécile. En plus d'être désagréable, c'était profondément vexant. Pour couronner le tout, l'Anglais avait fini par le renvoyer chier devant tout le monde avant de prendre la fuite au bras de Chi-i. Il était passé pour un idiot auprès des autres, et surtout de lui même, pour avoir été incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer.

Dépité il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Après deux heures à somnoler devant un feuilleton minable, il se leva et alla faire chauffer un plat de pâtes instantanée. Quand elles furent prêtes il revint s'avachir sur le sofa. De temps en temps il relevait les yeux vers l'écran qui affichait maintenant le JT de 20 heures. Il trouvait les infos profondément déprimantes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de les regarder presque tout les soirs. Il avait peut être des tendances masochiste au fond !

Le présentateur s'évertuait à expliquer les nouvelles avancées dans le conflit israélo-palestinien quand le portable du brun émit une stridulation. Il s'en saisit et regarda le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

De Henry : « _Allume ton ordi feignasse !_ »

Surpris, Kurogane regarda l'heure à sa montre. Avec le décalage horaire il devait être 11 heures du matin en Angleterre, normalement son fiancé aurait encore du être au travail. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se dépêcher de mettre son pc en route. À peine fut il allumé que l'ordinateur afficha une demande de visioconférence sur Skype.

-Ben alors c'est quoi ce travail ? Tu glandes au boulot ? C'est pas très sérieux tout ça ! Lança t-il tandis que leurs webcam s'initialisaient.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour !** Répondit Henry dont l'image s'afficha enfin à l'écran.

Il portait un beau costume et avait visiblement fait un effort pour discipliner ses boucles brunes qu'il laissait habituellement en bataille. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lui sourit à travers la caméra. Son amant l'imita presque dans la seconde et se sentit soudain très niais. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir !

- **De plus je te ferais remarquer que je suis actuellement en pause !** Ajouta l'avocat, non sans satisfaction.

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis !

- **Quelle confiance !**

-En toi ? Jamais !

- **Charmant !** Commenta Henry. **Moi qui allai** **s** **te dire que j'avais l'après-midi de libre et qu'on allait pouvoir la passer ensemble...**

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Kurogane avec un soudain regain d'énergie. Comment ça se fait ?

Depuis que son fiancé était parti ils n'avaient jamais pu passer plus d'une demie-heure au téléphone par jour, alors la perspective de pouvoir rester plusieurs heures en vidéoconférence le réjouissait particulièrement.

- **Ben pour l'instant, on a juste finalisé les détails de la coopération mais ils ne nous ont pas donné le contrat, donc je n'ai encore rien à faire. Du coup je suis libre jusqu'au dîner !**

-C'est génial !

La boite d'Henry était sur le point de signer un gros contrat avec une autre entreprise et, puisqu'il était un de leurs avocats, ils l'avaient donc emmené avec eux pour qu'il vérifie qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire arnaquer.

- **T'as déjà mangé ?** Demanda le juriste.

-Ouaip, je viens de finir.

- **Il est quelle heure là chez toi ? Vers** **les** **20 heure, c'est ça ?**

-Oui, il est même 20 heure 10 pour être précis.

- **Bon ben ça nous laisse de la marge avant que tu ailles te coucher alors !**

Les deux hommes restèrent scotché à leurs ordinateurs pendant deux heures avant que l'avocat ne finisse par se décider à appeler le room service pour se faire monter à manger. Finalement alors que Kurogane lui faisait voir le film qu'il était en train de regarder en tournant l'ordinateur de face à la télé, son petit-ami réalisa soudain :

- **Hé mais attend il est plus de 15 heures ici, ça veut dire que chez toi il est minuit passé !**

-S'tu le dis ! Grommela l'autre qui avait la flemme de vérifier.

**-Tu ne bosses pas demain ?**

**-** Bah si, pourquoi ?

Henry lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et secoua la tête comme s'il était un père à qui son fils venait d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoir.

- **File te coucher mauvais garçon !** Lui ordonna t-il. **Sinon tu vas être crevé demain et je vais me faire passer un savon par ton boss !**

-T'inquiète, je cafterais pas ! Le rassura Kurogane avec un clin d'œil.

- **Manquerai plus que ça !**

Le brun lui tira la langue et le juriste lui répondit en faisant de même. Ils partirent alors dans une bataille de grimaces qui se termina rapidement en fou-rire incontrôlable.

- **Bon aller sale gosse, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo maintenant !** Ré-attaqua Henry.

-Ah bah non, c'est pas possible ! Je veux connaître la fin du film moi ! Protesta t-il en désignant la télévision.

- **L'excuse ! Tu dis juste ça parce qu'il vient de commencer y a cinq minutes !**

-C'est faux ! Je trouve le scénario très intéressant et les personnages attachants donc j'ai envie de savoir comment ça se termine.

- **Je veux bien te croire. À condition que tu me dise** **s** **le nom du personnage principal !**

Kurogane déglutit et regarda fixement l'écran en espérant qu'il allait lui donner la réponse. Comme si les acteurs avaient senti sa détresse, l'un des personnage s'écria : « Vincent, reste ! » en s'accrochant au bras du héros. Henry gronda de mécontentement tandis que son fiancé déclarait victorieusement :

-Il s'appelle Vincent !

**-Ah ouai ? Et c'est quoi l'histoire du film sinon ?**

-Ben alors... c'est un mec, qui s'appelle Vincent, et...

- **Et... ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ensuite ?**

Le brun se gratta la tête en cherchant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas quand une idée lui vint. Si son petit-ami voyait ce qu'il faisait devant l'écran -comme par exemple prendre le programme télé pour lire le résumé du film- il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Discrètement, il réduit la fenêtre de Skype et la glissa dans un coin tout en ouvrant une page internet.

- **Bon alors, ça vient ?**

-Oui, oui ça arrive !

- **Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que raconte le film ?**

-Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Démentit-il avec véhémence. Il faut juste que je remette les éléments dans l'ordre.

Tout en discutant, il rechercha la page de la chaîne et regarda leur programme en ligne pour savoir le titre du film qui passait actuellement. Il y avait également quelques lignes sur l'histoire mais ça serait probablement trop peu pour contenter Henry. Il tapa donc le nom dans la barre de recherche et lu le contenu de la page Wikipédia qui lui était dédiée. Tout fier de sa trouvaille il lui raconta l'intrigue dans les moindres détails jusqu'à la moitié du film.

L'avocat le regarda avec dépit avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ben quoi ? Demanda l'autre qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

- **Si tu veux tricher, fait le correctement triple buse !**

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! S'offusqua t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi de l'univers.

- **Peut être parce que tu viens de me détailler l'histoire jusqu'à au moins la première heure du film et qu'il a commencé depuis** **dix** **minutes !**

Déconfit, Kurogane se flagella pour sa propre bêtise. Avant de raconter, il avait vaguement jeté un regard à l'écran et avait cru deviné où l'intrigue en était à ce moment là. Manifestement il s'était bien trompé.

**-Tu avoue ta défaite ?**

-Jamais de la vie ! C'est juste parce que je l'avais déjà vu avant !

- **Mais oui ! Et tu penses que je vais croire à ce mensonge !**

-C'est vrai !

**-Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd !**

-Gniagniagnia ! Grommela t-il dans sa barbe.

- **Très mature ça comme réaction !**

Au final, le brun parvint quand même à convaincre son amant de continuer à regarder le film jusqu'à la fin. Quand le générique se mit à défiler il était plus de deux heures et demies du matin au Japon, et Kuro étouffa à grand peine un bâillement.

- **Tu vois, tu vas être crevé demain !** Ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Henry.

-D'toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant...

- **Quelle perspicacité !** Railla son interlocuteur. **File maintenant avant de t'endormir sur ton ordi.**

-J'y vais, j'y vais ! Râla l'autre en se traînant du canapé jusqu'à son lit.

- **C'était bien de passer du temps avec toi ! Faudra qu'on le refasse quand l'un de nous deux aura du temps.**

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et bailla à nouveau.

-Je vais vraiment aller me coucher là parce que je vais m'endormir debout ! À très vite mon cœur ! Je t'aime.

- **On se rappelle vite ! Je t'aime aussi.**

XxX

Kurogane grogna de mécontentement et frappa violemment contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à son imbécile de voisin de mettre de la musique à fond dès le matin ? Puisque ses coups au mur n'y faisaient rien il s'enfonça l'oreiller sur la tête en espérant que ça serait suffisant pour étouffer le bruit. À son plus grand bonheur la chanson cessa finalement et il se réinstalla dans son lit dans l'idée de se rendormir.

Il était à peine enfoncé sous sa couette que la même musique recommença. Passablement en colère, il s'apprêtait à donner de grands coups dans le mur lorsqu'il réalisa soudain que cette chanson était celle qu'il avait choisie pour sonnerie de portable.

Le brun tâtonna jusqu'à sa table de chevet et s'empara de son téléphone. Le sentant vibrer dans la main il comprit que c'était bien lui qui sonnait et décrocha à contre cœur.

-Quoi ?! Grogna t-il avec toute sa bonne humeur du matin.

 **-Ah bah tu émerge** **s** **enfin !** S'exclama la voix de Seishiro à l'autre bout du fil. **J'en étais rendu à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort !**

-T'veux quoi ?

**-Hmm, laisse moi réfléchir... Oh j'ai trouvé ! Je veux que tu ramènes ton joli petit cul au boulot pour commencer !**

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Quelle heure était-il au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus de huit heures sinon son réveil aurait sonné.

-Merde... mon réveil ! Soupira t-il se rendant soudain compte de son erreur.

Il avait complètement oublié de l'activer la veille au soir avant d'aller se coucher, alors évidemment il ne s'était pas réveillé.

 **-Kuro ? T'es toujours là ?** L'appela son ami.

-Ouai, ouai... J'arrive.

**-A tout de suite !**

Le brun se leva en jurant et enfila les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Après un passage en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour un brossage de dents express, il attrapa son sac et sortit en courant. Tout en dévalant les escaliers il alluma une cigarette dont il recracha la première bouffée en grimaçant. Le goût du dentifrice mélangé à celui de la cigarette était vraiment infect.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il entrait dans la salle de sport sous les moqueries de ses amis qui le traitèrent de flemmard. Il leur répondit par un doigt d'honneur et s'engouffra dans le vestiaire.

Avec un grondement peu engageant il balança son sac sur un banc et commença à se changer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'asseoir qu'il remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il n'était pas seul dans les vestiaires. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Fye qui terminait d'enfiler son T-shirt. Voyant qu'il l'avait remarqué, le blond lui adressa un petit « Hey ! » gêné avant de lui tourner le dos pour lacer ses chaussures.

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire devant l'air paniqué de son interlocuteur. Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à le croiser dans les vestiaires à une heure pareille.

-C'est pas de chance hein ! Lança finalement le Japonnais.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben d'être tombé sur moi ! J'imagine qu'en venait à cette heure-ci tu pensais ne pas me croiser ici, pas vrai ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles... démentit vaguement l'autre en fourrant en vrac ses vêtements dans son sac.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois il le prenait vraiment pour un con. Mais après tout si ça lui faisait plaisir...

Fye se dépêcha de balancer ses affaires dans l'un des casiers et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Au moment où il passait à côté de son ex, celui-ci lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il le fixa intensément et lui déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Continues à me fuir si ça te chantes, mais souviens toi que le monde est petit et qu'il arrivera bien un jour où je finirais par te rattraper !

-Le plus tard sera le mieux... marmonna l'Anglais en se dégageant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller faire du sport.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui à grands pas et s'arrêta soudain sur le pas de la porte des vestiaires. Avant de sortit il ajouta :

-Au fait, j'ai petit déjeuné ce matin !

Kurogane ne pu retenir un sourire.

Quand il arriva dans la salle deux minutes plus tard, il vit Seishiro qui lui faisait signe de venir. Ce dernier le fixa avec un grand sourire narquois pendant qu'il venait jusqu'à lui.

-Alors, on a passé une nuit mouvementée ? Le chambra t-il, mort de rire.

Son ami soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était un vrai gamin parfois !

-Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de tout rapporter au cul ? Et pour ton information, j'ai juste oublié de mettre mon réveil !

-Ils disent tous ça.

-Tous, qui ?

-Tous, tous.

-Ok, j'abandonne.

Le borgne éclata de rire et le pris par les épaules.

-Aller je blague, je sais bien que Môsieur est fidèle à son fiancé d'amour chéri.

-Moque toi, mais on verra bien quand ça sera ton tour !

-Beurk, jure moi que tu m'achèvera si un jour je tombe aussi bas ! Grimaça t-il.

-Jamais de la vie, je prendrais un malin plaisir à me payer ta tête.

-Connard ! S'écria t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

Le brun répondit en lui donnant un grand coup de coude, et la bataille aurait pu dégénérer s'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la moitié de la salle les fixait.

-Plus sérieusement, repris son patron, j'ai du prendre ton cours de ce matin vu que t'arrivais pas. Du coup, comme tu as maintenant une dette éternelle envers moi, tu vas assurer les miens pour le reste de la semaine !

-... Tu sais qu'on est jeudi ?

-Ouaip, et je sais aussi que tout mes cours sont en fin de semaine.

-Va te faire mettre !

-Avec grand plaisir.

Kurogane leva un sourcil et lui fit remarquer avec un air sournois :

-Je suis surpris, moi qui croyais que TU étais celui qui prenait.

Seishiro lui lança un regard noir.

.ha. Très drôle.

-Bah quoi ?

-File avant qu'en plus je baisse ton salaire !

-Ouh, que j'ai peur ! Ironisa son ami.

-Dégage, j'te dis ptit con !

Le brun s'exécuta tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur dans le dos. Avec un sourire il ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il avait une chance inouïe d'avoir son meilleur ami pour patron. Il connaissait peut de gens qui pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient insultés leur patron et gardé leur job.

Le jeune homme consacra l'heure suivante à aider ou conseiller les gens tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder vers Fye toutes les deux secondes. Depuis son malaise de la dernière fois, il s'inquiétait pour lui. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait décemment pas le fixer H24 sans que les gens finissent pas trouver ça étrange. Du coup il s'arrangeait pour s'approcher de temps en temps et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Alors qu'il venait de finir de ranger du matériel qu'un client avait laissé traîner, il remarqua soudain un attroupement vers l'endroit où le blond était. Craignant une nouvelle crise d'hypoglycémie, Kurogane commença à se précipiter vers lui, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. En effet, toutes les personnes du petit groupe étaient des filles et de plus, en y regardant bien, il distinguait une tête blonde au milieu. Depuis toujours l'Anglais était un véritable aimant à filles (et à garçons aussi d'ailleurs). La couleur de ses cheveux attisait une véritable fascination chez les Japonnais qui avaient l'habitude des bruns. Finalement au bout de cinq minutes, Seishiro arriva et dispersa l'attroupement en signalant qu'ici on faisait du sport et pas des réunions tupperware.

-Alors, on matte ? Demanda soudain une voix dans le dos du brun.

-Quoi ? Non ! Protesta t-il en sursautant.

-Perso, j'les préfère avec plus de seins et de fesses, déclara Shogo, mais j'imagine que pour un gay la vue doit être pas mal !

-Oublie ça, j'mattais pas.

-Je sais pas ce que tu faisais, mais ça avait pas l'air d'être ce pour quoi t'es payé en tout cas ! Ris son collègue.

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi ? Je fais une pause !

Remarquant que leur boss les fixait avec insistance, ils se remirent au travail. Du coin de l'œil, Kurogane vit le blond se diriger vers les vestiaires. Ils avaient toujours une discussion en suspend mais il attendait de le coincer seul pour la reprendre. Peut être comme ça Fye se braquerait moins que lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Cependant, leur pseudo-conversation dans les vestiaires lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir. C'est donc sans réagir qu'il le regarda partir en souhaitant une bonne journée à Primera assise à l'accueil.

Il n'eut néanmoins plus l'occasion de reparler au jeune homme de toute la semaine, ce dernier prenant grand soin de l'éviter et de venir aux horaires où il avait cours. Excédé par son comportement, Kurogane commençait à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il laisse tomber. Il laissa tomber cette histoire pour le week-end et le passa presque entièrement sur Skype avec son fiancé.

Le lundi soir, alors qu'ils venaient de faire la fermeture, Seishiro rattrapa son ami à la sortie et lui proposa qu'ils mangent ensemble. Il accepta avec plaisir et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt devant des assiettes fumantes. Comme à leur habitude, ils déconnèrent un moment avant que la conversation finisse par dévier sur l'Anglais.

-Finalement c'est bien que Fye se soit inscrit dans notre salle de sport, il nous attire de la clientèle féminine ! T'as vu cet attroupement tout à l'heure ?

-Pourquoi finalement ? Demanda Kuro, qui avait buté sur le début de sa phrase.

Son vis à vis se gratta la tête avec un air embêté en se rendant compte de son lapsus involontaire. Comme son ami n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber facilement, il capitula et avoua :

-J'avais peur que ça soit un peu tendu... tu sais, à cause du mariage. La plupart du temps, les aventures d'un soir on ne les revoit plus. Quand c'est le cas, c'est souvent plus gênant qu'autre chose !

-Ah.

-Mais au final, ça se passe bien. Peut être parce que s'est presque comme si on avait pas couché ensemble...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le borgne découpa soigneusement une portion de steak et la porta à sa bouche. Il prit tout son temps pour la mâcher et l'avaler avant d'expliquer :

-Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de te raconter ça vu qu'on parle quand même de ton ex, mais j'imagine que là j'ai été trop loin ?

-Ouaip.

-Pas la peine de faire ton air patibulaire, je vais te le dire.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre.

-En lui même l'acte c'était génial, je dis pas, mais c'est juste que...

-Que... ?

-Entre nous il n'y a vraiment eut que du sexe. On s'est même pas embrassé, ou caressé, ni rien de ce genre. On a juste couché ensemble, et c'est vraiment tout. En y repensant, ça me donne une impression un peu bizarre à vrai dire...

Sa fourchette s'arrêta sur le chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et il sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

-Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois après coup dans la nuit et à chaque fois il n'était pas dans le lit avec moi. Je crois même qu'il ne s'est pas couché du tout. Ensuite quand je me suis levé le matin il était dans la salle de bain... Bref, ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est qu'on ne s'est pas du tout comporté comme si on venait de passer la nuit ensemble.

Kurogane resta un long moment sans rien dire. Peut être parce qu'en fait il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Les actions étranges de son ex avaient probablement une explication, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas, et que le pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de la chercher.

-Je crois, reprit Seishiro, qu'en un sens c'est un peu comme si ça avait retiré toute la signification de l'acte. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ben, même quand on parle d'un coup d'un soir, faire l'amour avec quelqu'un c'est jamais quelque chose d'anodin. Quoi qu'on en dise, la relation qu'on a après avec la personne est définitivement modifiée ! Pourtant ici, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est le mec sympa que j'ai rencontré au mariage de mon frère et pas celui avec qui j'ai fini la soirée.

Le borgne soupira et se rendit finalement compte que sa fourchette était toujours en l'air. Il termina son mouvement et fixa son ami dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier ne trouva toujours rien à dire. Non pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, mais ça demandait réflexion. En repensant à ce que son vis à vis venait de lui raconter, il se demanda si Fye n'avait pas tenté de garder une distance entre lui et Seishiro. Sauf que si c'était le cas, ça n'avait aucun sens. Si on prévoit de coucher avec quelqu'un, pourquoi vouloir le tenir éloigné ? Non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de logique dans la conduite du blond, mais quand même.

-J'ai un poil plombé l'ambiance, pas vrai ? Grimaça l'aîné.

-Non, c'est pas grave.

-Faut savoir ! Non je l'ai pas plombé, ou oui je l'ai fait mais c'est pas grave ?

Le brun le fusilla du regard. En retour son interlocuteur le fixa avec un sourire horriblement suffisant. Après quelques minutes de ce combat de regard, Kurogane craqua et commença à s'esclaffer.

-Je te hais ! Grogna t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Vas y si ça t'amuse, mais tu devrais aussi penser à manger ton plat parce que c'est presque froid maintenant.

-Ça aussi c'est de ta faute, t'as pas arrêté de parler !

-Quand je parle, tu es tellement subjugué par ma beauté et le timbre mélodieux de ma voix virile, que ça t'en coupe l'appétit ?

-Ta gueule !

En éternel fêtard, Seishiro ne voulu pas s'arrêter là dans leur soirée et lui expliqua pendant dix minutes à quel point ça montrerait que leur vie était nulle et déprimante s'ils n'allaient pas faire un tour dans un bar avant de rentrer. Sachant parfaitement que son ami ne le lâcherait pas, Kurogane fut bien obligé d'accepter.

Vingt minutes plus tard il était assit sur le tabouret inconfortable d'un petit bar bondé. Le borgne s'était tourné face à la salle qu'il scrutait à la recherche d'une proie potentielle.

-La fille qui vient d'entrer est pas mal, remarqua t-il à voix haute.

-C'est pas de la viande tu sais...

-J'ai pas dis : « Cette meuf est trop bonne mon frère ! », j'ai dis qu'elle était ''pas mal''. C'est pas dégradant ça comme remarque, si ?

Le sportif secoua la tête de dépit et avala le contenu de son verre. Il sentit avec délectation la brûlure de l'alcool descendant vers son estomac. Les bars étaient souvent trop bruyant à son goût et il finissait presque toujours par avoir une envie irrésistible de coller des beignes à quelqu'un, mais il était quand même content d'être venu. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Henry, il avait rarement l'occasion de faire ce genre de truc. Il passait moins de temps avec son meilleur ami après le boulot pour aller voir son fiancé, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils allaient plus dans les restaurants que dans les bars.

Ce soir il avait envie de s'amuser et de profiter du fait de pouvoir rentrer tard et alcoolisé sans se faire engueuler (car s'il y avait bien une chose que Henry détestait, c'était ça), alors il commanda un autre verre.

-Et le mec là bas, t'en pense quoi ? Renchérit Seishiro, dont c'était définitivement le passe temps favori.

-Tu rigoles ? Il a quoi, quinze ans ?

-Mais non, il est forcément majeur s'il est dans un bar !

Kurogane haussa un sourcil.

-T'as attendu d'être majeur toi peut être ? Demanda t-il.

-Jamais de la vie !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il a quinze balais grand maximum.

Pas découragé pour deux sous, l'autre continua :

-La serveuse ?

-Je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour juger. Je te rappelle que je suis gay, au cas ou t'aurais oublié !

-Bon bah, le gars tout à gauche du comptoir.

-Beurk t'as vu ses fringues ? On dirait un fils à papa qui essaye de se faire passer pour un mec branché.

Le borgne soupira et lui jeta un regard dépité.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es devenu difficile depuis que t'es casé !

-Où alors en apprenant que je n'étais plus libre, tout les célibataires de la planètes sont tombé en dépression et sont devenu désagréables, négligés, bêtes et mal habillés !

-Ouai, ça doit être ça ! S'esclaffa Seishiro.


	9. Un verre de trop

Kurogane regarda avec amusement son meilleur ami tenter pour la troisième fois de récupérer le numéro de la fille assise à la table voisine. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et le rembarra une fois de plus. Dépité, le borgne rejoignit son siège en traînant les pieds.

-On dirait que ton charme naturel ne prend pas ce soir ! Se moqua son ami tandis qu'il se rasseyait.

-Non c'est juste que personne ici n'est assez raffiné pour apprécier ma beauté à sa juste valeur.

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

-Parfaitement.

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lever le camps Casanova ? Proposa Kurogane.

-D'accord.

Les deux hommes réglèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du bar. Comme ils avaient l'un et l'autre trop bu pour conduire, il leur fallut décider d'un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Seishiro opta pour le taxi tandis que son ami décida qu'il préférait marcher. Il n'était pas loin de chez lui, et l'air frais lui ferais du bien.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

-Seishiro, je pense que je vais réussir à faire tout seul les 500 mètres qui me séparent de chez moi, rétorqua t-il.

-Ok, j'ai compris je pars ! À demain.

-Ouai, à demain.

Il regarda le taxi s'éloigner avant de se mettre lui même en route. Il avait bu un certain de nombre de verres, mais il se sentait bien. Le nez en l'air il observait les étoiles et commença à rêvasser. Il se demanda quelle heure il était en Angleterre, et ce qu'Henry pouvais bien être en train de faire. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par sa rencontre soudaine avec un lampadaire. Jurant comme un charretier il recula en se tenant le menton. Sa bonne humeur envolée, il accéléra le pas. Une grosse caisse battait dans sa tête et maintenant il avait envie de rentrer au plus vite et d'aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'il tourna au croisement suivant, il remarqua un jeune homme sur le trottoir d'en face. Ce dernier semblait errer sans but, et Kurogane se demanda s'il n'était pas perdu. De toute façon même si c'était le cas, il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour l'aider ! Il passa donc son chemin sans un regard de considération pour l'autre. Il fut cependant interpellé par la voix de la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru croiser à cette heure ci.

-Kurogane ? C'est toi ?

-Fye ?! S'exclama le brun, éberlué. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me promène, et toi ? Demanda t-il en le rejoignant de l'autre côté de la route.

Le japonnais fronça les sourcils. Il se promenait ? Qui est-ce qu'il croyait tromper avec une excuse pareille ?

-En plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai préféré aller prendre l'air plutôt que me retourner dans mon lit toute la nuit.

-Ah... lâcha son interlocuteur, moyennement convaincu.

Et puis, après tout, en quoi ça le concernait ? Le blond faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de ses nuits ! En plus il avait toujours aussi mal au crâne et il se levait dans moins de sept heures. Non définitivement, il allait juste laisser tomber et rentrer chez lui.

-Bonne promenade dans ce cas, le salua t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Fye resta planté sur le trottoir et le laissa partir sans répondre.

-Euh... Kurogane ? Finit-il par le retenir au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ouai, quoi ?

-Tu... Tu veux aller prendre un verre ? Proposa l'Anglais à toute vitesse.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kurogane pour être certain qu'il avait bien entendu. Fye, venait de LUI proposer d'aller prendre un verre ?! Ce devait être une hallucination. Il avait peut être bu plus que ce qu'il pensait après tout.

-Que... je... euh... hein ?! Balbutia t-il en guise de réponse.

-Je viens de te demander si tu avais envie de venir boire quelque chose avec moi.

Le brun se pinça le bras de toutes ses forces et cria de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Fye, interloqué.

-Je vérifiais que je ne rêvais pas.

Le mannequin baissa les yeux. Kurogane quant à lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il aurait bien été en peine de dire ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Un coup il le renvoyait paître, et la seconde d'après il voulait qu'ils aillent boire un verre tout les deux. À quoi il jouait à la fin ?

-Je comprendrais si tu refusais.

-En fait, j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu m'invite ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le sportif leva les yeux au ciel. Cette manie de ne jamais répondre au questions qu'on lui posait commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! Grogna t-il.

-Disons que je te renvoie l'ascenseur pour le restaurant de l'autre jour.

-C'est toi qui a payé...

-Oui mais tu es celui qui m'a invité.

Le brun ne savais pas quoi penser. Son ancien petit ami avait été particulièrement distant depuis qu'ils était revenu. Pourquoi changer de comportement maintenant ? Surtout que quelques heures plus tôt il l'avait évité à dessein. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer entre temps ?

-Alors ? Insista Fye avec un sourire.

C'est alors que Kurogane remarqua les pupilles dilatées de son vis à vis et l'air particulièrement béat qu'il arborait.

-Tu as bu ?

-Un peu, reconnu t-il. Mais je te rassure, je suis parfaitement sobre !

« Si c'était le cas, je doute que tu m'inviterais à prendre un verre », pensa son interlocuteur.

Cela dit, tout bien réfléchi ce n'était peut être pas si mal ! Si le blond était alcoolisé il se montrerait probablement plus bavard et le sportif obtiendrait peut être des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. D'accord, ce n'était pas très moral de profiter ainsi d'un moment de faiblesse, mais il n'aurait probablement plus jamais une telle occasion.

-D'accord, je viens, accepta t-il.

Fye parut extrêmement surpris de sa réponse.

-Oh... vraiment ?

-Faudrait savoir, tu veux que je vienne ou pas ?

-C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu refuse... reconnu l'Anglais.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Le blond hésita un petit moment avant de répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait à la formulation de sa phrase.

-Disons que l'air patibulaire avec lequel tu m'as regardé quand je t'ai demandé, m'a laissé pensé que c'était non.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas voulu, avoua Kurogane.

-C'est pas grave ! On y va ?

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence un moment. Faire la conversation n'était pas le point fort de Kurogane et son voisin ne semblait pas plus que lui vouloir parler. Ils se contentèrent donc d'avancer jusqu'au premier bar sur leur chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur ils allèrent au comptoir et attendirent que le barman prenne leurs commandes.

-Un gin tonic, demanda le brun lorsque ce fut leur tour.

-Deux, rectifia Fye.

Le japonnais haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand son ex buvait ce genre de boisson ? C'était plutôt étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui était saoul au bout de trois verres.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'étonna Fye.

-Rien, c'est juste que... Un gin tonic, vraiment ? Tu devrais pas plutôt te contenter d'une bière ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool.

-C'est faux ! Se vexa son vis a vis en lui flaquant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Kurogane fit mine de souffrir le martyr. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-Désolé, mais permet moi de te rappeler qu'à l'anniversaire de Kohane en première il avait fallut que je te porte à l'étage au bout de deux verres !

-Mais quels verres aussi ! Tu avais mis autant d'alcool que de vodka dans mon verre, lui fit remarquer le blond.

-T'étais sensé me dire stop !

-J'avais jamais bu, comment je pouvais deviner quelle dose on mettait dans un verre ?

-Et moi comment j'étais sensé savoir que c'était ta première fois ? Tu me l'avais pas dis.

-Évidemment j'avais honte. Je me sentais idiot de t'avouer ça à toi qui avait déjà bu plein de fois...

-C'est ridicule, je me serais jamais moqué de toi !

-Je sais, et je m'étais dis que je te l'avouerai après quelques verres mais... je me souviens de rien après le premier, reconnu t-il mort de rire.

Le brun mis quelques minutes à retrouver son souffle. C'était agréable de rire un bon coup ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il se sentait à l'aise avec Fye. Enfin il retrouvait le jeune homme qu'il avait connu au lycée.

-T'es une petite nature, on peut rien y faire ! Le taquina t-il.

-Enfoiré !

Il évita de justesse un coup de pied.

-Et puis je me suis beaucoup amélioré ces dernières années.

-J'te crois pas !

-Ah oui ? Je suis même presque sûr que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi maintenant, déclara Fye avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Ok.

L'Anglais lui tendit la main. Kurogane était incapable de résister à un défi. Il n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes avant de la lui serrer en signe d'accord. Les deux hommes firent signe au serveur de leur remettre un verre et commencèrent leur compétition.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils comataient tout les deux sur le comptoir.

-Tu m'as pas battu... Grommela le brun.

-Toi non plus...

-C'est la honte. J'ai fait égalité avec Fye Flowright à un concours de boisson. Si on m'avais dis ça il y a quelques années...

-J'temmerde. Toi non plus je suis sûr que tu faisais pas ton malin la première fois.

-Ça tu le saura jamais. Et puis pour ma défense, j'ai commencé ma soirée avant toi !

Le blond parti dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable et manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Kurogane devait également reconnaître que la pièce tanguait quelque peu autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il était saoul et aurait bien été en mal de marcher droit. Il avait une envie irrépressible de rire et la musique lui faisait mal à la tête. Et puis il y avait la chaleur. Il mourrait littéralement de chaud.

-J'étouffe, râla t-il. Tu veux pas qu'on sorte.

-J'adorerais, si seulement je pouvais me lever sans m'éclater la tronche par terre !

Cette fois le brun ne pu retenir son fou rire.

-Putain on est ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien, gloussa son voisin. Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Kurogane réussi à se mettre debout. Il tituba jusqu'à Fye et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils reconnurent l'un et l'autre qu'ils étaient bien incapable d'aller où que ce soit comme ça.

-On appelle un taxi ? Proposa Fye.

-S'tu veux. J'men fout.

-Ok. Tu veux rentrer chez tout de suite ou bien...

L'esprit du brun était embrouillé par l'alcool, mais s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son appartement vide. Il s'amusait beaucoup et n'avait plus envie de dormir. Tant pis pour demain, il se ferait assassiner par Seishiro, mais il s'en fichait.

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

-Mon hôtel ?

Pourquoi pas ? Il n'était jamais entré dans un palace de ce genre. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une chambre dans cet hôtel. C'était certes une raison complètement stupide, mais sur le moment ça lui paraissait capital.

Le taxi profita de leur état d'ébriété avancé pour les arnaquer sur le prix de la course, mais ils s'en contre fichaient. Bien que la chambre du blond se trouve au troisième étage, ils voulurent absolument monter par les escaliers. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour atteindre le premier étage car ils passaient leur temps à se pousser l'un l'autre, à tomber et à rire. En désespoir de cause, ils prirent l'ascenseur et comme des enfants appuyèrent sur tout les boutons avant d'en descendre. Ensuite Fye fut incapable de se souvenir du numéro de sa chambre. Le temps qu'ils trouvent la bonne, ils avaient réveillé la moitié de l'étage. Quand enfin ils furent arrivés, ils se laissèrent tomber à la renverse sur le lit gigantesque, complètement mort de rire.

-J'ai-j'ai pas passé u-une aussi bonne soirée de-depuis des siècles ! Ânonna le blond entre deux éclats de rire.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Copieur, protesta t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Toi même, repris Kurogane en le lui retournant.

Finalement l'alcool eut raison de ce qui leur restait d'énergie et le brun senti qu'il commençait à somnoler. Il savait qu'il aurait du se lever et partir ou au moins aller s'allonger correctement, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il du s'endormir un moment parce que la voix de son hôte le réveilla en sursaut.

-Kurogane ?

-Hmm... ?

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir dis oui. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-De rien...

Kurogane trouva la force de tourner la tête vers Fye et le trouva en train de fixer le plafond. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hé ? L'appela t-il.

-Oui ?

-Je suis content que tu me l'ai proposé. C'était bien de passer du temps avec toi.

-...

-Pour être honnête, je pensais que c'était du bluff quand tu m'as lancé ce défi. Depuis quand tu tiens aussi bien l'alcool ?

-J'ai pas mal pratiqué quand je suis rentré en Angleterre... lâcha Fye.

L'insinuation était a peine déguisée, mais les pensées de Kurogane étaient encore embrouillées et il faillit ne pas la saisir.

-Oh...

-Le truc c'est que j'ai plutôt l'alcool triste. Je déprimais autant bourré que sobre, alors j'ai arrêté.

Le brun ne savais pas quoi dire, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit pour tenter de réconforter son ami. Il tâtonna sur le lit jusqu'à trouver la main de l'Anglais, et la lui saisit. Le jeune homme la retira sèchement.

-Fais pas ça !

-Quoi ?

-Fais pas ça c'est tout.

Fye s'assit brusquement sur le bord du lit. Il se leva, attendit quelques secondes de retrouver son équilibre et se dirigea vers la commode. Kurogane l'observa rouler une cigarette en silence. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer, mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il venait de le vexer.

Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma la cigarette. Son ami se leva à son tour et le rejoint en titubant.

-Fye, je suis désolé.

L'intéressé soupira. Il prit une bouffée et tendit le cylindre blanc à son voisin. Ce dernier mis quelques seconde à réaliser puis le saisit.

-C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi, protesta l'autre. Tu voulais juste être gentil.

Kurogane tira sur la clope et la rendit à son propriétaire.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse Kurogane, poursuivit-il. Je vais être très désagréable pendant les heures qui viennent. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est seulement que... j'ai passé un super moment, je me suis vraiment amusé et... et j'ai réalisé que demain ma vie redeviendrais aussi merdique qu'elle l'est d'habitude.

-Dans ce cas, faisons durer cette nuit le plus longtemps possible !

-J'apprécie ce que tu essaie de faire, mais laisse tomber. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi...

Le brun sentit que Fye était complètement en train de se refermer. Étonnement, une part de lui restait convaincue que c'était en partie de sa faute. Dans tout les cas, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne l'abandonnerait pas en pleine déprime. Tant pis s'il passait une nuit blanche ou qu'il se faisait insulter, il était là et il comptait bien y rester.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, il est hors de question que je parte.

-Ne sois pas bête. Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, j'ai l'habitude tu sais...

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est même plutôt raison supplémentaire pour que je reste.

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Il tira plusieurs fois sur la cigarette et la passa à nouveau à Kurogane. Les deux hommes terminèrent de fumer en silence. Le blond écrasa le mégot contre le rebord de la fenêtre et le jeta dans le cendrier à moitié plein.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres dormir, lui fit t-il remarquer.

-Fye, je n'ai aucune intention de m'en aller.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! S'énerva soudain son vis à vis. Pourquoi t'es juste incapable de me foutre la paix ? Tous les autres y arrivent très bien alors pourquoi pas toi ?!

Le brun se figea, surpris de cette soudaine explosion de colère. Son ex était naturellement quelqu'un de très calme. Il avait plutôt tendance à fuir les confrontations directes et à trouver une échappatoire quand il se savait engagé sur un terrain trop glissant.

Cela dit, s'il voulait jouer à se dire la vérité en face, lui aussi avait quelques remarques en réserve. Il n'était néanmoins peut être pas opportun de les lui faire maintenant. Fye était déjà assez braqué comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Il opta donc pour une réponse honnête.

-Moi, la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est t'aider...

-M'aider ? Parce que tu crois que tu m'aides en faisant ça ?

-Oui. J'essaye en tout cas.

-Et bien tu veux savoir ce qui m'aiderais vraiment ? Que tu te barres et que tu m'oublies. Me parles plus, fais comme si je n'existais pas, et je te promet que j'irai beaucoup mieux !

Cette fois, le peu de patience que possédait le Japonnais finit de s'évaporer. Il se mit en colère. Vraiment en colère.

Au départ, Kurogane était du genre grognon et renfermé et s'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un il ne le montrait que de façon détournée. C'était peut être idiot mais il avait sa fierté. Et là Fye venait sérieusement de la froisser. À sa connaissance il n'avait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu blesser son ex de quelque façon que ce soit. Pourtant le blond venait de le chasser en l'accusant d'être responsable. C'était injuste, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Alors merde, cette fois ci il laissait tomber.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Très bien, avec plaisir ! Cracha le brun. De toute façon je commençais à en avoir marre que tu joue avec moi. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid, tu me mens, tu me prend pour un con, et maintenant tout est de ma faute ? Rassure toi, tu n'auras plus à supporter ma tête plus longtemps !

Il attrapa rageusement sa veste et ses chaussures qui traînaient et claqua la porte. C'était terminé, il tirait un trait sur Fye.

_Définitivement._

xXx

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Kurogane cru qu'on était en train de jouer de la batterie sur son crâne. La douleur lui vrillait les tempes, une barre l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait la gerbe et sa langue lui collait au palais. Il souffrait de ce qu'on appelait plus communément : la gueule de bois.

Il poussa un grognement d'ours mécontent et enfonça l'oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir stupide que ça change quelque chose à sa douleur. Ça faisait un paquet de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu un lendemain de soirée aussi difficile. Pour le moment il avait même l'impression que c'était le pire de toute sa vie, bien qu'il se soit déjà réveillé dans des états plus lamentable que ça.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se convaincre que non, on ne pouvait pas mourir d'une migraine, il décida de passer à l'étape délicate de l'ouverture des paupières. Il commença à prier intérieurement pour avoir pensé à fermer les volets la veille au soir. La première chose qu'il remarqua en ouvrant les yeux fut que non. La seconde, qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le plafond était trop haut, et trop blanc, la lampe trop en forme de lustre et la pièce trop grande.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu putain ? Soupira t-il.

Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait à se rappeler que des brides décousues de sa soirée de la veille. Il revoyait Seishiro dans un bar, une cigarette, de grands yeux bleus et un taxi. Mais il était incapable de remettre les images dans l'ordre, ni même de leur donner un quelconque sens.

Un léger sentiment de panique s'empara soudain de lui quand les draps se mirent à bouger tout seuls. Les deux neurones fonctionnels qui lui restait se connectèrent et il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit.

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier sa tenue vestimentaire afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Tout habillé correspondait à « fausse alerte », et complètement nu à « catastrophe nucléaire ». Il fut donc immensément soulagé de voir qu'il portait encore son pantalon et son T-shirt. La seconde étape était donc de vérifier qui dormait à côté de lui. Il n'y avait de toute façon que deux cas de figure possibles : Seishiro ou un sinistre inconnu.

Rien au monde ne l'avait préparé psychologiquement à la troisième possibilité, celle qu'il découvrit à son plus grand désarroi en tournant la tête. Il comprit qu'il y avait un sérieux problème au moment où il vit des boucles blondes apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!


	10. Le matin après

Kurogane avait déjà vécu un certain nombre d'expériences bizarres dans sa vie, mais pour le moment aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Toujours incrédule, il fixait la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Comment avait il bien pu finir par se retrouver à dormir dans le même lit que Fye ?! Certes, ils étaient encore tout les deux habillés, ce qui était un bon point, mais le blond restait son ex, et d'après ses souvenirs ils n'étaient pas en excellents termes.

« Si Henry apprend ça je vais me faire égorger. » Songea t-il.

En effet, il doutait qu'apprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel de son ancien petit ami le comble de joie. D'accord, ils n'avaient apparemment pas couché ensemble, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

Un gémissement de douleur lui appris que le blond était à son tour en train d'émerger. Il soupesa quelques instants l'idée de se lever discrètement avant que l'autre ne se réveille complètement. Il ne savait pas comment l'Anglais allait réagir en le trouvant ici. En plus, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ce matin, sans parvenir à se rappeler quoi. D'un coup d'œil expert il repéra les affaires à lui qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, à savoir ses chaussures et sa veste. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution car Fye jaillit littéralement du lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Kurogane l'entendit très distinctement vomir ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa propre nausée. Il hésita à aller voir si ça allait mais, d'une part il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, et d'autre part le blond n'allait peut être pas apprécier qu'il vienne le regarder vomir. Il alla donc chercher de l'eau et leur servit un verre chacun. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau il estima qu'il pouvait venir. En arrivant, il trouva le jeune homme consciencieusement occupé à mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda poliment le brun, qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

Fye sursauta violemment en l'entendant parler. Avec un cri de frayeur for peu viril, il se retourna et lui jeta sa brosse à dent au visage. Son vis à vis se la prit en plein front. Plus à cause de la surprise que du choc il eut un pas de recul et se renversa dessus la moitié de l'eau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'écria Kurogane, choqué.

-T-toi qu'est-ce qui te p-prend d'apparaître co-comme ça ?! Rétorqua le blond, visiblement pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Alors ça, j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir...

-... toi aussi c'est le trou noir ? Soupira t-il.

-Ouai.

Le brun alla poser les verres et ramassa la brosse à dent. Il la considéra quelques secondes puis se mit à rire.

-Sérieusement ? C'est ça ton moyen de défense quand tu te fais agresser ?

-La ferme. J'ai fais avec ce que j'avais !

Décidément, l'instant de survie de l'Anglais devait être sous développé. Cela dit il préférait ça plutôt qu'un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Kurogane... tu as du dentifrice, sur le front... lui indiqua t-il, un peu gêné.

-D'accord, merci. Je vais enlever ça.

Il alla jusqu'au lavabo et lui rendit sa brosse à dent au passage.

-Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé le cri, lâcha t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Après qu'ils aient respectivement fini leur toilette capillaire et buccale, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Un certain malaise s'installa, chacun ne sachant pas où se mettre. Kurogane ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui et d'hiberner sous la couette pendant trois jours, mais partir maintenant serait probablement impoli. Surtout que vu sa couleur, le blond ne se sentait toujours pas très bien.

-Euh... tu te souviens de vraiment rien ? Insista ce dernier.

-Non. Pourquoi toi si ?

-J'ai des flashs mais rien de précis.

Le brun se massa les tempes pour tenter de faire diminuer sa migraine, en vain. Il mourrait d'envie d'un bon café et d'une aspirine. Il en fit part à son hôte qui trouva l'idée excellente et s'empressa d'appeler le room service.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que la boisson arrive, Kurogane regarda véritablement la chambre pour la première fois. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une chambre à proprement parler, mais plutôt une suite. Cela semblait plutôt logique pour un palace quatre étoile, mais il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que son ex était riche. L'une des pièce était la chambre, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un gigantesque lit. Il y avait également un salon avec canapés, fauteuils et écran plat, et même un bar. Quant à la salle de bain, elle était plus grande que la cuisine de son appartement.

Lorsque les cafés arrivèrent, les deux hommes décidèrent de migrer vers le salon et de s'installer sur les canapés. Ils avaient chacun le nez plongé dans leurs tasses respectives quand Fye lâcha :

-Tu sais, il y a un truc dont je suis presque sûr...

-Hmm ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous hier soir. Je ne crois pas que ce soit notre genre à tout les deux.

Le brun ne put retenir un gloussement sarcastique.

-T'es fiancé ! S'exclama l'Anglais, réprobateur.

-Je parlais pas de moi, protesta t-il.

-Pardon ?! Je peux savoir ce que t'insinue ?

-Rien du tout. Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'avec le mariage et Seishiro...

Les mots avaient à peine quittés sa bouche qu'il comprit son erreur.

-Développe je t'en prie !

-Non, non, non, je suis désolé ! S'excusa t-il, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas arrangé son cas. C'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Fye rit jaune.

-Au contraire, je crois avoir très bien compris. Selon toi je baise avec tout ce qui passe. C'est bien ça ?

« Merde mais quel con ! Putain! » Jura le brun intérieurement.

Sérieusement pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais la fermer ? Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il avait rit parce qu'il voyait mal comment l'autre aurait pu savoir ce qui était son genre. Ils ne se connaissaient presque plus. Quant à la phrase malheureuse qui lui avait échappé, il se serait bien flagellé sur place pour avoir sous entendu un truc pareil à haute voix. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à penser en silence !

-Fye... tenta t-il.

-C'est pas grave tu sais ! Penses de moi ce que tu veux, j'men fout ! Le coupa t-il, cinglant.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas l'idée que je me fais de toi ! Nia t-il.

-Inutile de m...

-Je ne mens pas ! Tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Seishiro m'a surpris, et que depuis le temps, je ne crois plus savoir ce qui est ton genre ou pas. C'est tout.

Le visage de l'Anglais se détendit de façon infime, mais il sentit qu'il l'avait convaincu.

-Oublions ça, décida le blond encore un peu cassant. Je crois qu'on a plus important à s'occuper pour l'instant.

Comme découvrir ce qui leur était arrivé la veille par exemple. Bordel qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer après qu'il ait quitté le travail la veille ? Seishiro. Il avait été boire un verre avec Seishiro. Seulement il revoyait nettement son ami monter dans un taxi et partir. Alors d'où sortait Fye ?

-C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Demanda t-il à son vis à vis, histoire de faire avancer les choses.

-J'ai bu quelques verres dans ma chambre parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir. Et après... pfft !

-Super...

-Attend, je crois que je suis sorti dans la rue après ça ! Oui j'en suis sûr maintenant, je nous vois tout les deux en train de parler dans la rue.

La scène revint partiellement à Kurogane. Bientôt, il se rappela également de brides de leur soirée au bar et se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-On a fait un concours de boisson. Et j'ai pas gagné !

-Ça t'étonnes ?! Le taquina t-il.

Hilares ils se racontèrent chacun ce dont ils se souvenaient. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sobres, cela ne leur semblait plus très glorieux. Mais ils s'étaient quand même bien amusés.

Soudain, Fye sembla se remémorer quelque chose de nouveau et son visage changea de couleur.

-Ça va ?

-...

-Fye?!

-...

-Fye ?! Répond moi !

-...

-Aller qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-...

-Dis le moi bordel ! Cria t-il, à bout de patience.

Le regard du blond sorti du vague et se fixa sur lui.

-... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en souvienne tout seul.

-Et si je ne m'en rappelle pas ? C'est possible je te signale ! Les souvenirs qui me restent sont flous et imprécis. Peut être que ça ne va jamais me revenir.

-Oh si, je doute que tu ai pu oublier ça...

La mâchoire de Kurogane se contracta d'elle même. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache volontairement quelque chose, surtout si ça le concernait directement.

-Fye, je veux savoir !

-Lâche moi ! Gronda l'intéressé se levant brusquement.

Il se penchant sur la table basse et attrapa un paquet de blondes et un briquet. Ouvrant les portes du balcon à la volée, il alla se réfugier à l'extérieur. Le brun ne pu qu'admirer son courage de vouloir fumer maintenant. Lui allait encore attendre un peu, histoire que sa gorge se remette. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement et poursuivit le jeune homme sur le balcon.

En le voyant tirer sur le cylindre blanc, une image de lui la veille faisant le même geste lui revint en mémoire. Puis il y eut comme un déclic, et il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. La soudaine colère du blond, ses tentatives pour l'aider, et la dispute. Il était parti en claquant la porte et en se jurant de ne plus jamais parler à Fye. Mais surtout, il se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

**-Sept heures plus tôt-**

_Toujours furax, Kurogane poussa avec force la porte de l'hôtel, sous le regard réprobateur d'un réceptionniste somnolant. Il avançait à grand pas dans la nuit fraîche espérant que ça l'aiderait à se calmer. Pour l'instant il avait envie de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose._ _Il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de coller son poing_ _dans le premier mur venu_ _. À la place il s'assit sur un banc et alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma avec rage._ _Trois_ _autres suivirent avant qu'il soit capable de décontracter ses muscles._

_Ok. Maintenant qu'il était presque calme, il allait tranquillement rentrer chez lui, prendre un cachet pour le mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre, et se pieuter._ _Première étape de son super plan : appeler un taxi. À cette heure ci il allait payer plein pot, mais son appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville, et les effets de l'alcool n'avaient pas disparu. Dans sa veste il ne trouva que ses clés et son portefeuille, les poches de son jean ne s'avérèrent pas plus payantes._

_-S'il vous plaît, pas ça ! Gémit -il, horrifié._

_Il revérifia trois fois, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Et il était certain d'avoir regardé l'heure dessus dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'y avait qu'une explication et elle ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Son portable était resté là bas._

_Il envisagea de l'y laisser. Après tout, il pouvait s'en passer ! Sauf qu'il faudrait bien qu'il aille le récupérer à un moment où un autre. En plus, son téléphone lui servait de réveil,_ _il en aurait besoin dès demain matin._

_Autant_ _fai_ _re_ _ça maintenant, après au moins il serait débarrassé !_

_S'obligeant à ne pas penser à Fye, ni à la raison pour laquelle il était parti, Kurogane fit le trajet en sens inverse. Incapable de se souvenir de l'étage ni du numéro de la chambre, il du demander à l'accueil. Par chance, le réceptionniste était plus que pressé de retourner à sa sieste et ne lui fit pas de difficultés._

_Une fois devant la porte, le brun voulu toquer_ _deux_ _fois mais se ravisa. Enfin il réussit à convaincre son poing d'aller heurter le bois. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il réitéra son geste_ _trois_ _fois._ _Seuls des gémissements au fond du couloir lui répondirent._

_-Bon Fye, fais pas chier ouvre moi ! J'ai oublié mon portable. Je le récupère et j'me tire, alors ouvre cette putain de porte !_

_Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction._

_-FYE ! Cria t-il en tambourinant à grand coups._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être puéril comme ça ?! C'était trop dur d'ouvrir et de lui filer son téléphone ? À moins que ce crétin ne se soit endormi._

_Il levait la main pour toquer une dernière fois lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur._

_-Je sais que t'es réveillé ! Je t'entend j'te signale !_

_-Hmm... Deux seconde, j'arrive... Soupira le blond d'une voix traînante._

_Le brun l'entendit trébucher et s'étaler contre la porte. Il lui fallut un temps infini pour parvenir à tourner_ _la poignée et à tirer assez la porte pour que son visage apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement. Prenant ça comme une marque de mauvaise volonté de sa part, Kurogane ne lui accorda pas un regard._

_-Mon portable, se contenta t-il de dire._

_-Quoi, ton portable ? Répéta l'autre, perdu._

_-Je vais le faire, ça ira plus vite ! Grogna t-il._

_Il poussa la porte, et Fye par la même occasion, et s'engouffra dans la pièce à la recherche de son téléphone. Ils n'avaient presque pas été dans le salon, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre. L'Anglais le suivis d'un pas lent et maladroit._

_-Mais où tu vas ? Demanda le blond._

_-_ _T'es sourd, ou bien t'es défoncé ?! S'énerva Kurogane qui du se retenir de ne pas lui en mettre une._

_-Déchiré... répondit-il, contre toute attente._

_-Pardon ?_

_Il hésita quelques instants pour savoir s'il se moquait de lui, mais la réponse lui parvint à l'instant où il entra dans la chambre. Sur le lit gisaient toutes les bouteilles contenues dans le minibar, vides. Le brun se figea sous le coup de la surprise. Son deuxième réflexe fut de se retourner et de saisir Fye par le col._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?_

_-Beeeeh j'ai bu._

_-Tout ça ?!_

_-Hunhun ! C'est moi qu'a tout bu ! Déclara t-il, non sans fierté._

_-Mais t'es complètement dingue ma parole ?! Tu veux faire un coma éthylique ou quoi ?_

_-Non, juste me prendre la cuite de ma vie, gloussa t-il._

_-La seule chose que tu viens de faire c'est de risquer de détruire ton foie !_

_Le blond haussa les épaule en riant. Il ne tenait encore debout que grâce à Kurogane qui le soulevait. Ce dernier se fit violence pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas son problème, mais il se voyait mal le laisser risquer un coma ou pire. C'est alors qu'il avisa une boite dans la main du jeune homme._

_-C'est quoi ?!_

_-Hein ? C'est quoi quoi ? Rigola t-il._

_-Le truc que tu as dans la main, qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait des médocs..._

_-Pffft ! Sais pas... Sais plus..._

_Excédé, il le lâcha et lui arracha la boite des mains._

_-_ _Seroplex, lu le brun, pensif. Ça ne me dis rien, c'est quoi ?_

_-Hmm... un antidép'._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-C'est un antidépresseur, tu sais pour les dépressifs, expliqua l'Anglais comme s'il était débile._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Kurogane pour assimiler correctement l'information._ _Fye venait de s'enfiler une boite d'antidépresseurs. Pour autant qu'il sache, une overdose de ce genre de truc pouvait être mortel !_

_À côté de lui, le blond gloussait bêtement. Incapable de garder l'équilibre il tanguait et se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à cet imbécile ?! Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Pour l'instant la priorité était de lui sauver la vie. Après il l'engueulerait._

_-_ _T'as pris toute la boite ? Voulu vérifier le brun, histoire de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation._

_-Naaaaan. T'es diiiingue !_

_-Combien alors ?_

_-Aucun, j'pas eu l'temps._

_Kurogane ouvrit la boite et vit qu'il manquait la moitié des cachets. Comment savoir s'il ne venait pas de les prendre ?! Après tout il passait son temps à mentir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il dirait la vérité cette fois ?_ _Il doutait fort que les antidépresseurs et l'alcool fassent bon ménage_ _, mais d_ _es médecins sauraient, eux._ _Il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, rien qu'à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang._

_K_ _urogane fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance avant de se rappeler que justement il ne l'avait pas. Il poussa un juron de contrariété._ _C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son ex était sur le point de piquer un somme._

_-T'endors pas ! Ordonna t-il au blond qui était maintenant assit par terre, les yeux fermés._

_-Hmm._

_-Aller debo_ _ut_ _!_

_Il_ _s'accroupit devant lui et lui colla une baffe monumentale._

_-Aïïïïïïe ! T'es fou ! Protesta Fye._

_-Nan je te sauve la vie. Maintenant dis moi où est ton portable._

_-Ch'sais pas._

_-Fais un effort ! J'en ai besoin pour appeler l'hosto._

_-Quoi ?! Non !_

_Une soudaine énergie anima l'Anglais qui voulu se lever. Sa tentative fut infructueuse et il retomba aussitôt, complètement mort de rire._

_-_ _Fye bordel, on a pas le temps là ! S'énerva Kurogane qui commençait à paniquer._

_-J'irai pas à l'hosto. C'est moooooort !_

_-Non c'est toi qui va bientôt être mort si on y va pas. Alors tu va me filer ton téléphone, tout de suite !_

_Le blond reparti dans une crise de rire incontrôlable qui lui valut une seconde baffe._

_-Stop, arrête d'me frapper. J'vais pas crever !_

_-Bien sûr que si, t'es en train de nous faire une overdose là !_

_-Jamais d'la vie ! J'suis juste déchiré, gloussa t-il._

_-_ _Mais oui, t'expliquera ça aux médecins ! Maintenant viens._

_Il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre l'ambulance. Le mieux à faire maintenant était encore de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital. Kurogane attrapa le jeune homme sous les aisselles pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Incapable de tenir debout, ce dernier lui tomba dessus. Il le rattrapa de justesse et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider._

_-Tu crois m'emmener où là ? Voulu savoir Fye._

_-Tu verras._

_-J'tai dis que j'voulais pas y aller !_

_-T'as pas trop le choix._

_Le blond ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil. Se débattant tant bien que mal il parvint à retirer le bras de l'autre avant de s'écrouler. Le brun se retint de ne pas le frapper à nouveau et commença à envisager la possibilité de l'assommer._

_-J'ten prie, gémit Fye. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas là bas._

_-Fallait y penser avant. On a plus trop le choix là !_

_-_ _J'vais me faire vomir. Si je fais ça, j'ai plus besoin d'y aller._

_-Je crois pas que ça soit suffisant..._

_Sans attendre son approbation, Fye entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Kurogane décida de le laisser vomir._ _Il l'aida même à aller dans la salle de bain._

_Appuyé sur la cuvette, le jeune homme pencha la tête et s'enfonça les doigts dans la gorge. Le brun grimaça mais il vint quand même retenir en arrière les longues mèches de son ex quand il commença à vomir._

_-Voilà, j'ai plus rien dans le bide, déclara le blond après cinq bonnes minutes._

_Il entreprit de se mettre debout et alla se rincer la bouche au robinet._

_-Tu te sens mieux ?_

_-A ton avis ? J'ai la gorge en feu et la tête comme une pastèque, grogna Fye._

_-C'est mieux que d'être mort, non ?_

_L'Anglais secoua la tête et recommença à rire. Les effets de l'alcool étaient encore loin d'avoir disparu._

_-J'peux aller dormir maintenant ? Demanda t-il._

_-C'est hors de question. On doit quand même aller à l'hôpital, histoire d'être sur que ça va aller._

_-Nop. J'irais pas._

_Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Fye tituba en direction du lit._

_-Tu crois aller où là ? Le retint Kurogane en lui attrapant le bras._

_-Lâche moi, prend ton téléphone et barre toi ! Lui ordonna son vis à vis qui n'avait plus envie de rire._

_-Non._

_Le blond soupira de dépit. Découragé il se laissa tomber assit par terre, l'obligeant par la même occasion à le lâcher._

_-Écoute, je suis encore complèèèèètement déchiré, j'vois pas net, j'ai mal au crâne, et j'ai ni l'envie ni la force de me disputer avec toi. Juste laisse moi dormir, d'accord ?_

_Le brun était lui même mort de fatigue, mais tout ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si en se réveillant il trouvait le cadavre de Fye._

_-Oui mais, comment je peux être certain que te faire vomir a été suffisant ?_

_-Toi t'es parano ! Gloussa Fye. C'est pas avec ça que je vais y passer. Fais moi confiance j'ai fais bien pire que ça !_

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Oublie ça et laisse moi pioncer... gémit t-il, suppliant. J'te jure que j'serais vivant demain matin !_

_Kurogane savait que ce n'était probablement pas la décision la plus intelligente qu'il ait prise, mais il décida de le croire. Il était crevé, à moitié bourré et avait maintenant lui aussi mal à la tête. Alors merde, il allait l'écouter et le laisser dormir !_

_Péniblement, les deux hommes parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre, où le blond s'écroula sur le lit comme une masse. Le brun l'aida à s'allonger, avant de lui même se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il aurait probablement du aller dormir sur le canapé, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Le lit était moelleux et il n'avait pas la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil._

_N'entendant plus rien à ses côtés, il lança :_

_-T'es vivant ?_

_-Ta gueule. Je dors._

_-Ok, ok..._

_La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de s'endormir fut : « On aurait peut être du virer les bouteilles du lit avant de se coucher. »_

**\- Cinq heures plus tard-**

-Putain de merde, fut-il simplement capable de dire.

Fye continuait de fumer en silence. Cette fois il ne lui proposa pas sa cigarette. Il restait pratiquement immobile, le regard fixé au loin, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à devenir invisible. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Le brun, lui, était incapable d'arrêter de le regarder. Il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, mais aucune de ses idées n'étaient logiques.

-Je crois qu'on devrait en parler, déclara t-il finalement.

-Non, le coupa Fye, d'un ton sans appel.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et retourna à l'intérieur. Kurogane le suivi. L'Anglais se mis à quatre pattes et commença à regarder sous le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche ton portable...

-Si tu crois que je vais partir quand on l'aura retrouvé, tu te goure.

Fye se figea et serra la mâchoire.

-On ne va pas en parler. C'est clair ?! Siffla t-il.

-Ouai t'as raison. On a qu'à faire comme si t'avais pas essayer de te suicider hier soir !

-J'ai pas essayé de me suicider ! Protesta t-il.

-Ah non ? Et t'appelle ça comment toi, boire tout l'alcool que tu trouves et le mélanger avec des antidépresseurs?

Le blond se releva avec un soupir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en se massant le crâne.

-J'avais aucune intention de me foutre en l'air, je t'assure. Les antidép' c'était parce que ça augmente les effets de l'alcool. Je voulais juste en prendre un ou deux.

-Si tu le dis...

Kurogane n'accordait aucun crédit à ses paroles. Son ex était un excellent menteur depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas de preuve, alors il préférait ne pas le croire. Surtout que son comportement avait été particulièrement suspect pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas mourir.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à l'hosto alors ? Demanda t-il. Tu savais que t'avais trop bu, c'était dangereux !

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es l'explication vivante de la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas y aller.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Les médecins auraient cru comme toi, après que tu leur ait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ils auraient tous pensé que c'était une tentative de suicide, et il m'auraient interné. Encore.

-Comment ça ?

Encore ? Donc ce n'était pas la première fois ? Ça confirmait ce qu'il pensait, le blond avait eu de gros problèmes.

-Moi je voulais juste me mettre assez mal pour ne plus penser à rien. Je voulais juste... oublier.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai laissé à peine trois-quart d'heure, et en revenant tu ne tenais plus debout.

Le visage de Fye se ferma. Il haussa les épaules.

-C'était une soirée de merde...

Kurogane sentit que le sujet le dérangeait. Il ne voulait manifestement pas en parler.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'était une bonne soirée, le contredit-il.

-Jusqu'à ce que je te hurle dessus...

-Jusque là oui.

L'Anglais soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

-Tu fais chier Kurogane, soupira t-il. Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ? Après ce que je t'ai dit tu aurais du partir, et ne plus jamais me parler. Quand tu es revenu j'étais persuadé que tu allais juste prendre ton téléphone et te barrer, parce que tu aurais du être trop en colère pour vouloir m'aider.

-Et te laisser dans un état pareil ? T'aurais pu finir à l'hôpital.

-C'était pas ton problème.

-Si. C'est pas parce que t'es devenu un con que je devais te laisser crever pour autant.

C'est vrai qu'il était assez fou de rage lorsqu'il était revenu, mais pas un seul instant l'idée de l'abandonner là ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Son ex était devenu froid et désagréable, il lui avait hurlé dessus, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'aider si sa vie était en danger. Fye, même différent, restait toujours Fye. Il avait beau tenter de le nier, le blond comptait toujours pour lui. Hier soir, il avait réellement eu peur. C'était peut être bizarre mais, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ?

-Je penses que je te dois des excuses, lâcha Fye. Tu n'avais rien fais pour mériter ce que je t'ai dis hier. Je sais que tu étais sincère en essayant de m'aider. Je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus.

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il appréciait l'effort, mais cette dispute allait lui rester en travers de la gorge encore un petit moment. Et puis pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le sujet.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu penses qu'en m'envoyant sur le terrain de notre dispute, je vais oublier ce dont on parlait ?

-Arrête ça ! Lui ordonna le blond en se relevant.

-Quoi ?

-Je vois bien ce que essaye de faire, tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai voulu me suicider. Je vais t'apprendre un scoop : je n'ai pas voulu me suicider ! Me mettre mal, très mal, oui. Mais pas me foutre en l'air. Crois moi si j'avais voulu je m'y serais pris autrement !

-Si ça te...

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Le coupa t-il. Très bien alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'a retrouvé avec une seule boite à la main, quand j'avais tout ça à ma disposition ?

L'Anglais ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, dévoilant d'autres boites de médicaments.

-Fye je...

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, je sais. Alors tais toi. Admet juste que pour une fois je te dis la vérité, et contente toi de ça, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de t'expliquer mes raisons. C'est clair ?

Le brun en eu la chique coupée. Depuis quand Fye avait-il une répartie pareille ? Mais surtout, d'où sortaient toutes ces boites ? Il avait réellement besoin de tous ces médicaments ? L'état de santé du jeune homme lui parut soudain encore plus inquiétant. Il fallait vraiment être dans un sale état pour décider de s'enfiler tout les échantillons du mini-bar. Et encore plus pour vouloir compléter le tout avec des antidépresseurs. Si les raisons de son ex restaient un mystère, il était en tout cas maintenant certain d'une chose : contrairement à ce qu'il voulait laisser penser, Fye allait mal, très mal.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. L'Anglais s'était complètement braqué, et quoi qu'il dise il allait juste se faire renvoyer paître. Et pourtant il y avait envie de comprendre, de l'aider, mais l'autre n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs relevé et recommença à chercher à quatre pattes sous le lit.

-Bon, tu comptes m'aider ou pas ? S'impatienta t-il, voyant que Kurogane ne bougeait pas.

-J'arrive.

Le Japonnais donna son numéro à Fye afin que le bruit de la sonnerie les guide. N'entendant rien dans la chambre, il passèrent dans l'entrée et finirent par le retrouver grâce au bruit étouffé qui s'échappait d'entre les coussins du canapé.

-Comment ce truc a pu se retrouver là ? Soupira le brun.

Le déverrouillant il vit qu'il avait près d'une dizaine d'appels manqués, et au moins autant de messages de la part de Seishiro. Les premiers ressemblaient à : « _Aller feignant, me dit pas que t'as encore raté ton réveil ?_ » et les derniers à : « _Putain Kuro tu me fais flipper là ! Répond bordel ! Je savais que j'aurai pas du te laisser rentrer à pied... Je vais passer chez toi, d'accord ? Si je te trouve dans ton lit en train de pioncer, je te défonce. Sinon je... Merde !_ »

-C'est pas vrai, gémit-il.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose depuis qu'il était levé. Il avait zappé son boulot. Le dernier message datait de presque une demi-heure. Kurogane s'empressa de rappeler son ami, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà allé trouver la police.

-Kurogane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Fye, curieux.

-Chut !

« _ **-Kurogane ?! C'est toi ?**_

-Ouai.

_- **Oh, merde je suis tellement soulagé ! Je croyais que t'avais été enlevé ou un truc du genre... T'es où ?**_

-Euuuh, c'est long à expliquer. Mais, j'arrive aussi vite que possible, et je te raconte d'accord ?

_- **Ok. Mais t'a intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton, parce que tu m'as fais super peur putain !**_

-Désolé. À tout de suite.

_- **À tout de suite.** »_

Dans quelle merde est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ? Ça faisait deux fois en même pas deux semaines qu'il arrivait très en retard au travail, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Une chance que son patron soit également son meilleur ami, sinon il serait déjà à la porte.

-Tout va bien ? Voulu savoir le blond.

-Ouai. J'ai juste oublié que je bossais aujourd'hui...

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Ah non ? C'est celle de qui alors ?

Il n'avait pas tord. Mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour s'en vouloir.

-Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas te prendre un sacré savon.

Le brun acquiesça, non sans dépit, et commença à récupérer ses affaires. Kurogane aurait préféré rester, il avait encore des tonnes de choses à dire. Il s'inquiétait de laisser Fye tout seul. Il s'inquiétait qu'il puisse recommencer sa connerie de la veille. Étrangement il avait le sentiment de porter la responsabilité de veiller sur lui. Mais son ex était loin de voir les choses de son point de vue et s'il ne partait pas de lui même, il finirait de toute façon par le mettre à la porte. En plus, vu l'état dans lequel il avait mis Seishiro, il avait intérêt à rappliquer vite fait.

À contre cœur il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié et se dirigea vers la porte, se promettant de vérifier tout à l'heure si Fye allait bien.

-Kurogane ? L'appela le blond, alors qu'il partait.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça pour moi mais, tu pourrais garder ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Je sais que Seishiro ne pourra pas t'engueuler si tu lui explique que tu es resté avec moi parce que tu as cru que je voulais me suicider, seulement je préférais qu'il ne sache pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde comme tu le fais. Et parce que ça ne sont pas ses affaires. S'il te plaît.

Kurogane n'avait pas envie de garder ça pour lui. Il voulait en parler à son meilleur ami, lui demander son avis. Fye l'inquiétait, et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait besoin de conseils. Il était incapable de garder ça pour lui.

-Désolé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas normal ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Normalement, les gens ne font pas exprès de « se mettre mal ». Ils se bourrent la gueule pour s'amuser, et ils ne mélangent pas l'alcool et les médicaments sans raison. C'était dangereux ce que tu as fait, et je suis sûr que tu le savais.

Le blond s'approcha brusquement de lui et le saisit par les épaules.

-Je sais que je ne vais pas bien, j'en suis conscient, et toi aussi, mais les autres non. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, les gens me sourient au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais un animal blessé. Je n'ai pas envie que ça change. J'ai encore du temps à passer ici, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'enlève pas ça. Je t'en prie Kurogane, ne dit rien.

Il y avait une réelle détresse dans le regard de Fye. Le Japonnais avait le sentiment que si il refusait, l'autre allait se mettre à pleurer, alors il accepta.

-Je ne dirais rien, je te le promet.


	11. Obsession

Kurogane mit bien plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à la salle de sport. En effet, il l'avait oublié, mais il était venu à l'hôtel en taxi. Il lui fallut donc en appeler un pour repartir. Son chauffeur se montra d'une prudence extrême, ce qui le fit rouler bien en dessous de la vitesse autorisée et avoir tous les feux au rouge. Au moment où le brun hésitait sincèrement à lui demander de s'arrêter sur la prochaine place disponible pour finir à pied, il vit enfin la rue de son lieu de travail apparaître.

Après avoir payé le taxi (bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'il aurait mis moins de temps à pied), il put enfin rentrer dans la salle de sport. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Seishiro ne se jeta pas sur lui pour l'engueuler. Il s'empressa donc d'aller se changer, se doutant bien que de doute façon il se prendrait un savon tôt ou tard.

En ouvrant son sac, un sentiment de profond désespoir s'empara de lui. N'étant pas rentré chez lui, il n'avait pas pu mettre des affaires propres dans son sac. L'odeur de ses vêtements de la veille le dissuada d'envisager une seconde de les remettre. Et bien entendu les habits qu'il avait dans les mains étaient déjà sa tenue de rechange.

-Journée de merde ! Soupira t-il, dépité.

Il se permit donc de se servir dans le casier de son meilleur ami, qui par chance avait encore des affaires en rab. Cependant, ça n'arrangeait en rien ses problèmes. Maintenant non seulement il était arrivé très en retard, mais en plus il n'avait même pas de quoi se changer. Le pire restant bien entendu le fait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse valable à fournir.

Une fois prêt, il se faufila dans la salle le plus discrètement possible et se mêla aux clients. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Toya en train d'assurer le cours qu'il aurait du être en train de faire, s'il était arrivé à l'heure. Seishiro allait le faire bosser six fois plus après ça.

Cela dit, malgré les problèmes qui allaient nécessairement lui tomber dessus à cause de son absentéisme, c'était l'état de Fye qui le préoccupait le plus. Il n'arrivait plus à se sortir la soirée de la veille de la tête. Le blond avait beau eut lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas voulu se suicider, c'était très difficile à croire. Surtout quand Fye n'avait fait qu'éluder ses questions et lui mentir à chacune de leurs conversations. Et quand bien même ce serait la vérité, ça n'en restait pas moins préoccupant. Boire autant était déjà dangereux en soit, mais quand on suivait un traitement, c'était pire. Fye avait eu la ferme intention de se faire du mal. Il n'osait penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si jamais il n'avait pas oublié son téléphone. La femme de ménage l'aurait-elle retrouvé dans le coma, voire pire ?

Kurogane se pris la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire pour l'instant. Il devait absolument réussir à se concentrer sur son travail aujourd'hui, s'il ne voulait pas se rajouter d'autres soucis.

-Kurogane ? L'appela une voix dans son dos.

-Oui ? Sursauta t-il, en se retournant.

Seishiro paraissait moins en colère qu'inquiet. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Tout va bien, mon pote ?

-Oui, mentit-il. Je suis désolé d'être encore en retard.

-Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait flipper ?! Tu répondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes coups de fils. Je savais que t'étais rentré à pied, j'ai fini par croire qu'on t'avait agressé. J'allais appeler les flics...

Kurogane sentit sa culpabilité augmenter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait fait peur à son ami. Celui-ci avait quand même failli prévenir la police. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses pour ça. C'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pensé à son travail, ni à prévenir Seishiro, ni à mettre un réveil. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu autre chose qui le préoccupait hier soir, mais il avait quand même flanqué la trouille de sa vie à son meilleur ami.

-Pardon, excuse moi. J'avais perdu mon téléphone. Je suis tellement désolé, je te referais jamais un coup pareil, promis.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Voulu savoir Seishiro.

Sa question était plus que légitime, mais le brun devait reconnaître qu'il aurait préférer l'éviter. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre explication un tant soit peu crédible, alors fit la seule chose possible : improviser.

-En fait, hier soir en rentrant, commença t-il, je suis passé à côté d'une boite. Elle avait l'air sympa, alors je me suis dis : « Pourquoi pas ? », et je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Tu déteste aller en boite, signala le borgne en fronçant les sourcils. Tu dis qu'il fait trop chaud, que la musique est nulle et que t'aime pas danser...

Kurogane sentit sa gorge d'assécher. Les mensonges inventés dans l'instant étaient souvent les pires, et le sien ne dérogeait à la règle.

-Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai balancé mes affaires et je suis allé dormir, poursuivit-il néanmoins. Mon portable était sous le canapé alors je l'ai pas entendu.

-Il n'y avait personne quand je suis allé chez toi.

Kurogane se fustigea intérieurement. Quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire qu'il était rentré chez lui, alors qu'il savait que Seishiro y avait été ? D'un autre côté, comment expliquer de façon crédible pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi chez lui ?

De toute façon, maintenant la seule chose à faire était de maintenir son mensonge. S'il se contredisait, ses explications deviendraient moins crédibles encore.

-J'ai pas du entendre la sonnette. J'étais complètement mort, je me suis endormi comme une masse.

-Ta sonnette est tellement mal réglée que tout ton immeuble l'entend... En plus, si ton portable était sous le canapé, j'aurai du l'entendre quand je t'ai appelé, non ?

-J'en sais rien, peut être. Mais je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Seishiro croisa les bras et soupira. Il n'était pas dupe. De la déception se lisait dans son regard. Kurogane aurait voulu tout lui raconter, et lui demander son avis, mais sa promesse l'en empêchait. S'il la rompait, Fye ne le laisserait jamais plus l'aider. Il était pieds et poings liés.

-Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes, je suis là pour qu'on en parle ? Insista néanmoins Seishiro.

-Je t'assure que le seul problème que j'ai, c'est celui de ne pas avoir réussit à me réveiller ce matin.

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

-Non ! Protesta t-il.

-Alors pourquoi t'essaye de me faire croire un bobard pareil ?

Un juron failli échapper à Kurogane. Son mensonge était loin d'être crédible, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas mettre autant son ami en colère. D'un autre côté, c'était logique quand on y pensait. Seishiro s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui toute la matinée, et maintenant il débarquait comme une fleur en lui donnant une excuse bidon.

Le mensonge et les secrets n'étaient pas une habitude dans leur relation. Il se racontaient tellement tout que Kurogane était au fait de toute la vie sexuelle de son ami. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvais pas lui donner la vraie raison.

-Si tu te décide à me raconter la vérité, je serais dans mon bureau, siffla le borgne avant que l'autre puisse tenter de s'expliquer. En attendant, des tas de clients attendent qu'on s'occupe d'eux, alors va faire ton boulot pour une fois !

Blessé, trahis et en colère, son ami s'éloigna à grand pas. Le brun se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le rappeler et de lui dire la vérité. C'était la première fois qu'il lui cachait un truc aussi important, et il détestait ça. Mais pour l'instant, garder le secret était son seul moyen de pouvoir continuer à faire quelque chose pour son ex.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, maintenant qu'il avait découvert à quel point Fye allait mal, il se sentait obligé de s'occuper de lui. Il voulait l'aider à aller mieux, il voulait veiller à ce qu'il ne recommence pas à se mettre en danger. Étant le seul au courant ici, faire attention à l'Anglais lui semblait de sa responsabilité. S'il ne s'en occupait pas, personne ne le ferait. Kurogane était incapable de rester sans rien faire. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter d'avoir la mort de Fye sur la conscience. Le seul problème, c'est que l'intéressé ne voulait manifestement pas du tout de son aide.

-Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ? Soupira t-il.

Toute cette histoire lui prenait déjà la tête alors que ça ne datait que de la veille. Il ferma les yeux de toute ses forces et s'obligea à se concentrer sur son travail. Seishiro était probablement en train de l'observer, et pleins de clients avaient probablement besoin de lui.

Il parvint à rester focalisé sur son job jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Il en profita pour aller remercier Toya d'avoir assuré son cours. Celui-ci lui proposa de venir manger en face avec Seishiro, Shogo et lui, puisque c'était à Primera de rester garder la salle aujourd'hui. Le brun refusa et préféra échanger avec la jeune femme. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son meilleur ami, et avait besoin d'être seul.

Lorsque ses collègues furent sortis, Kurogane retourna dans le vestiaire pour prendre ses cigarettes. Il se plaça de façon à pouvoir surveiller la salle et alluma avec plaisir le tube blanc et orange entre ses lèvres. C'était sa première de la journée, et pour être honnête il avait commencé à trouver le temps vraiment long sur la fin. La fumée lui brûlait la gorge à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité la veille, mais il était trop en manque pour en tenir compte.

-Un prof de sport qui fume, c'est pas commun, lui lança un des client en passant devant lui.

-Tout le monde à ses sales habitudes.

-Essayez les sucreries, proposa l'homme en s'éloignant. C'est mauvais pour la ligne, mais bien meilleur pour la santé !

Kurogane haussa les épaules, et continua de fumer sans remord. S'il voulait s'encrasser les poumons ça ne concernait que lui, non ? Par pur esprit de contradiction, et aussi parce qu'il avait passé une mauvaise matinée, il alluma une deuxième cigarette.

Comme il n'avait pas pris de quoi manger, quand il eut finit de fumer, il acheta quelques barres énergisantes et un soda au distributeur. Seuls deux ou trois habitués étaient restés entre midi et deux. L'esprit vide, le brun les regarda courir, assis dans un coin de la salle.

« J'espère que Fye va bien. » Ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

Et si le jeune homme avait recommencé dès qu'il avait eu passé la porte ? Peut être était il dans un bar en ce moment même. Des scénarios de plus en plus effroyables lui venaient en tête, sans qu'il parvienne à les repousser. Il avait besoin de vérifier, ou il finirait par se précipiter à l'hôtel.

-Putain, j'suis ridicule ! Gémit-il en sortant son portable.

Fye se portait probablement très bien. Il était en train de manger, ou de regarder la télé. Après tout, il lui avait demandé de garder le secret, donc ça voulait dire qu'il ne comptait pas se foutre en l'air dans les heures suivantes. Quel intérêt sinon ?

Ça ne l'empêcha de cliquer sur le numéro avec lequel il l'avait appelé lorsqu'ils cherchaient son téléphone. Il l'enregistra dans ses contacts. Il resta ensuite un moment le pouce suspendu au dessus de l'icône des SMS avant de se décider à appuyer.

 _« À Fye : Tout va bien ? »_ Tapa t-il.

Mais il se rendit compte que le blond n'avait probablement rentré son numéro. Il lui fallait donc signer. Son message fut modifié en :

_« À Fye : C'est Kurogane. Tout va bien ? »_

Il fixa les quelques mots inscrits sur son écran et se sentit bête. Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer juste ça comme message. _« Tout va bien ? »_ Ça montrait qu'il s'inquiétait sans raison. À tout les coups son ex se mettrait à rire quant il lirait ça. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas envoyer ce message, c'était trop ridicule. Il lui fallait autre chose, un message d'apparence anodin qui l'inciterait à lui répondre.

_« À Fye : C'est Kurogane. Tu viens à la salle aujourd'hui ? »_

C'était typiquement le genre de question qu'il aurait pu lui poser s'ils avaient été amis. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien entendu, mais il se sentait moins bête. Il prenait des nouvelles de façon détournée et ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être un angoissé. Il appuya sur l'icône d'envoi et s'empressa de ranger son portable.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'une jeune qu'il voyait souvent. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il se força à répondre d'un signe de tête. Une personne était partie pendant qu'il était occupé sur son téléphone. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que trois.

Kurogane ouvrit la canette et engloutit les deux barres qu'il avait achetées. Elles ne lui remplirent pas l'estomac, cependant il n'avait pas réellement faim. En réalité il essayait de s'occuper pendant qu'il attendait la réponse à son message. Si Fye lui répondait jamais.

L'attente le rendait fou. Il commença à se repasser les événement de la veille en tête. Son ex se promenait dans la rue en pleine nuit. Il lui avait proposé un verre. Ils avaient fini complètement bourrés à l'hôtel. Et là Fye avait fini par le chasser en lui disant de lui foutre la paix. Kurogane ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Ils étaient bien, ils s'amusaient et tout d'un coup, tout était allé de travers. Ils s'étaient disputés violemment et en revenant le blond était complètement déchiré. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête pendant les 45 minutes où il l'avait laissé ? Comment en était-il venu à vouloir être encore plus saoul que ce qu'il était déjà ?

La vibration dans sa poche le fit littéralement bondir. Il sursauta si fort que les deux clients encore présent se tournèrent vers lui. Sans y prêter attention, il sortit fébrilement son portable, et consulta son nouveau message.

_**«** _ **De Fye :** **Non, je ne viens pas. _»_**

Kurogane fut soulagé et surpris. Soulagé, parce que s'il lui avait répondu, c'est qu'il allait bien, et surpris, parce qu'au fond il était persuadé de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Fye était le roi de l'esquive après tout, et par SMS il était encore plus facile de se défiler. Mais son ex avait répondu, et maintenant il se demandait quoi faire. Tenter d'engager la conversation, ou bien se contenter de ça et laisser tomber ?

« _A Fye :_ _Ça_ _va mieux la tête ?_ » Envoya t-il finalement.

Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Tant que l'autre lui répondait, autant en profiter.

Il eut à peine le temps de ranger son téléphone que la porte s'ouvrit sur ses collègues. Primera lui fit un signe de main auquel il répondit par un vague hochement de tête. En son fort intérieur, il pria pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ça pour une invitation à venir le voir. La jeune femme était très gentille, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle était aussi très bruyante. Sa gueule de bois et son mal de crâne n'étaient pas encore tout à fait passés, alors il aurait préféré pouvoir rester au calme.

Il étouffa un long bâillement avec sa main et se frotta les yeux. Son manque de sommeil accumulé des deux derniers jours commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait adossé au mur et en aurait profité pour piquer un petit somme. Malheureusement, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour se la couler douce au boulot. Il se donna quelques claques et s'étira pour se réveiller.

C'est en se mettant debout que Kurogane remarqua que Seishiro le fixait. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Son mensonge le mettait trop mal à l'aise vis à vis de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de traverser la pièce pour venir droit sur lui.

Le borgne continua de s'approcher encore un peu. Il se planta devant lui et, croisant les bras, commença à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, le brun se força à soutenir son regard un peu plus longtemps avant de le détourner. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander Kurogane, n'y tenant plus.

-J'attends.

-Tu attends ? Répéta t-il, surpris.

-Je pensais que tu avais peut être quelque chose à me dire...

Kurogane se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Il crevait d'envie de lui en parler. Surtout que Seishiro était celui d'entre eux qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Fye depuis son retour. Peut être qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose, ou qu'il aurait une idée de quoi faire.

Au même moment, il sentit une vibration contre sa jambe. Cette fois il ne sursauta pas, mais il du se maîtriser pour ne pas sortir son téléphone. Interrompre leur conversation de cette façon serait très impoli, et ça ne ferait qu'énerver encore plus son ami contre lui.

-Écoute Sei', c'est vraiment très compliqué... Je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Mais je le ferais. Dès que je pourrais, je te dirais tout, mais là c'est pas possible.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et marmonna un « ok » déçu en tournant les talons. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au bout de quelques pas pour lui lancer :

-Jeudi tu finis à 20 heures. J'ai donné son après-midi à Shogo et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Normalement c'était Kurogane qui avait son jeudi après-midi de libre. Sauf qu'il avait encore raté un de ses cours à cause de ses retards, alors il ne pouvait rien dire. Au moins, Shogo devait être content. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur le banc pour consulter son message.

_«_ **De Fye :** **Pour être honnête, je n'ai répondu à ton** **premier** **message que pour éviter de te voir débarquer à l'hôtel. Maintenant, je** **te** **propose de mettre un terme à cette conversation** **d'un commun accord, afin que tu ne t'inquiète pas de mon absence de réponse** _**.** _ _»_

_« A Fye : D'accord. (Toujours aussi aimable...) »_

_«_ _ **De Fye :**_ _ **A ton service ! ;)**_ »

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il faisait de l'humour c'était bon signe, non ?

En tout cas, Fye le connaissait bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. En effet, le prévenir qu'il allait cesser de répondre était une bien meilleure idée que de le faire sans préavis. À tout les coups, une partie de lui l'aurait rassuré en se disant que Fye n'avait juste pas envie de lui parler, et une autre aurait insinué que s'il ne répondait pas, c'était peut être parce qu'il ne pouvait plus. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré continuer à lui parler afin de pouvoir s'assurer régulièrement de l'état de son ex, mais s'il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer paître, il valait mieux ne pas le harceler. À contre cœur il rangea son portable en se promettant de ne plus lui envoyer de message pour aujourd'hui.

Il allait se remettre au travail lorsque Toya l'intercepta.

-Tout va bien mon pote ?

-Ouai, ça va, ça va... Mentit-il.

-T'es sûr ? Je vous avais encore jamais vu vous disputer Seishiro et toi...

-Ça ? Laisse tomber, c'est rien. C'était juste... une connerie.

-D'accord, comme tu veux, capitula son ami. Si jamais t'as envie d'en parler...

-Je penserais à toi, oui. Merci, le coupa t-il, plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Toya lui fit un vague sourire, mal à l'aise, et repartit.

-Bordel ! Jura t-il.

À ce rythme là il allait se mettre tout ses collègues à dos avant la fin de la journée.

Fort heureusement, cette prévision ne s'avéra pas exacte et le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans accroc. Exténué, Kurogane rentra chez lui ou il s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec le dos en compote et l'estomac dans les talons. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pour se changer les idées il alluma la télé et zappa pour chercher un film ou une série intéressante. Son karma en décida autrement puisque sur les deux programmes qu'il voulu regarder, à chaque fois, l'un des protagonistes principaux était blond.

-C'est une mauvaise blague ?! S'énerva t-il en éteignant rageusement l'écran.

Ça ferait bientôt 24 heures que Fye lui prenait la tête non stop. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire une pause ? Se connaissant, il savait que cette histoire l'obséderait tant qu'elle ne serait pas réglée. Malheureusement ce genre de problème ne pouvait pas trouver de solution en quelques jours, c'était plutôt l'histoire de quelques mois, voire quelques années. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment autant de temps à lui consacrer ?

Kurogane ferma les yeux et essaya de se convaincre d'être égoïste, juste pour cette fois. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber les autres, même lorsqu'il ne les connaissait pas. Si il voyait quelqu'un se faire agresser dans la rue, il s'interposait sans réfléchir. Les gens qui jouaient à l'autruche l'insupportaient, mais là ce n'était pas comparable. Son ex n'avait pas besoin qu'on le défende, il avait besoin d'une aide sur le long terme, aide qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui accorder. Comment ferait-il quand Henry reviendrait ? Son fiancé avait beau être très ouvert, il n'apprécierait probablement pas de le voir passer du temps avec son premier amour. En plus, qui savait combien de temps Fye comptait rester ? Peut être qu'il repartirait dès son contrat terminé, et dans ce cas, non seulement Kurogane ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui, mais en plus il continuerait à s'inquiéter s'il s'était impliqué pour l'aider. Non, décidément, cette histoire ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes.

D'un autre côté, comment pourrait-il faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Comment était-il sensé continuer de se comporter normalement avec lui après ce qui s'était passé ? Et si, en réalité, Fye lui avait lancé un appel au secours ? Que se passerait-il s'il n'y répondait pas ? Kurogane ne supporterait jamais d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, et encore moins celle de Fye. S'il ne tentait pas quelque chose maintenant, ça le hanterait probablement pour le restant de ses jours.

Cela dit, c'était bien beau de vouloir l'aider, mais la question du comment restait entière. Il ne voulait pas en faire trop et qu'il s'enfuie, mais d'un autre côté, pas assez serait inutile.

Le brun poussa un long soupir et décida de prendre une douche. Sous l'eau brûlante, il continua de réfléchir, mais la seule chose qui lui venait en tête, c'est qu'il aurait voulu appeler Seishiro pour lui demander conseil. C'était typiquement le genre de situation où ils seraient restés pendu au téléphone pendant des heures, son meilleur ami tentant tout d'abord de l'aider, puis faisant des propositions de plus en plus ridicule lorsqu'il le sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais Seishiro était en colère contre lui, et il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa capacité à garder le secret s'il le lui demandait, mais Seishiro côtoyait Fye, et il serait lui aussi incapable de se comporter normalement avec lui après avoir entendu toute l'histoire. Dès que Fye comprendrait, il refuserait de lui adresser la parole, et tout serait fichu.

Il enfila un vieux jogging en guise de pyjama et alla s'étaler sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux. Alors qu'il sentait petit à petit sa taie d'oreiller s'imbiber d'eau, il eut une idée lumineuse. S'il ne pouvait pas en parler à son meilleur ami parce qu'il voyait souvent Fye, il n'avait qu'à en parler à une personne qui ne le voyait jamais.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il portait son téléphone à l'oreille. Son interlocuteur décrocha après trois sonnerie.

-Salut Tomoyo. Comment ça va ? Salua t-il sa cousine.

Par chance pour lui, la jeune mariée ne partait en voyage de noce que la semaine suivante. Il pouvait donc encore l'appeler sans devoir payer sa facture de téléphone les yeux de la tête.

-Kuro ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les deux jeunes gens avaient toujours été proches, et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit en cas de problème, alors Tomoyo n'était pas dupe, s'il l'appelait aussi tard, ce n'était pas pour demander de ses nouvelles.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien, la rassura t-il. Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais vas-y, le taquina t-elle.

-Quelqu'un qui se bourre la gueule vraiment méchamment, et qui décide de prendre des médocs par dessus le marché, ça te fait penser à quoi ?

-Mmh, je dirais que cette personne à des problèmes à oublier, ou alors qu'elle aime faire la fête de façon dangereuse. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il n'y avait aucune fête, précisa t-il. Et si, quand tu découvrais ce qu'elle a fait, et que tu voulais l'emmener à l'hosto, elle refusait alors qu'elle ne peut ni marcher, ni faire des phrases complètes ?

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-De qui est-ce que tu me parles Kurogane ? Demanda enfin sa cousine, inquiète.

-Répond, s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta quand même.

-Je pense que soit elle a un passif important avec les hôpitaux, soit elle ne se préoccupe pas du danger que ses actions ont sur sa santé. Mais je pense surtout que cette personne a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ajouta t-elle. Maintenant dis moi ce qui se passe !

-Écoute, je peux pas en parler, j'ai promis...

-C'est Seishiro, c'est ça ? Comment...

-Non, non, non ce n'est pas lui ! La détrompa t-il. Sei' va très bien. Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je peux vraiment pas te dire, et je préférerais que tu cherches pas.

-D'accord, capitula t-elle.

-Merci. Maintenant dis moi, est-ce que tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour s'amuser, ou pour se lancer un défi. Il n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout quand il a fait ça, et si j'étais pas arrivé, je suis sûr qu'il les aurait pris ces médocs ! Ça m'a fait vraiment flipper ! Se confia t-il, soulagé de partager ses angoisses avec quelqu'un. Imagine qu'il recommence et que personne ne soit là pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries, ça pourrait mal finir. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait se foutre en l'air, mais comment je pourrais être sûr que je peux le croire ?! Cette histoire m'obsède ! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, parce que si je ne fais rien et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je me sentirais responsable ! Je serais responsable ! Tomoyo, je sais pas quoi faire...

-Kuro, calme toi, on va trouver une solution.

Le brun hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Elle sembla néanmoins prendre son silence pour un oui, puisqu'elle poursuivit.

-Déjà, il faut établir si le problème était passager ou non. Tu m'as dis qu'il n'était pas bien à ce moment là, les gens peuvent faire des choses bêtes quand ils sentent mal. Peut être que maintenant il regrette, et qu'il s'est rendu compte d'à quel point ses actes étaient bêtes.

-Non, c'est pas le sentiment que j'ai eu. Il a clairement reconnu lui même qu'il avait un vrai problème. Il est même déjà sous antidépresseurs.

-Alors c'est qu'il est suivis par un médecin. Il doit avoir une thérapie ou quelque chose comme ça.

-On voit comme ça marche bien... fit-il remarquer.

Il entendit Tomoyo poser le téléphone et parler quelques instants avec une autre personne.

-Désolé, c'était Fuma, s'excusa t-elle en reprenant le combiné.

-Pas grave.

-Tu sais, j'y connais pas grand chose moi en matière de dépression. S'il voit déjà un psy, et qu'il prend des médocs, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire de plus. À ta place je me renseignerais un peu sur le sujet. Après tout, les médecins doivent bien donner des conseils aux familles des dépressifs, tu pourrais peut être les appliquer, proposa t-elle.

-Bonne idée !

-Mais tu devrais aussi en parler directement avec la personne concernée je pense. Ne le braque pas, mais tu ne pourras rien faire si vous vous comportez comme si de rien n'était...

Kurogane du reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, bien que ça ne l'arrange pas du tout. Fye ne voudrait jamais avoir cette conversation avec lui. Déjà qu'il fallait presque continuellement lui arracher les mots de la bouche, alors sur ce sujet...

Tomoyo resta en ligne avec lui encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de raccrocher. Son cousin décida de suivre ses conseils dès maintenant étant donné qu'il n'avait pas sommeil et que de toute façon c'était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser.

Il s'assit sur son lit avec son ordinateur. Il ouvrit une page internet et tapa « Seroplex » dans le moteur de recherche.

En y repensant bien, toutes ces boites de médicament dans sa table de nuit n'étaient pas normales. Son ex lui avait dit que c'était un antidépresseur, et il s'agissait probablement de la vérité, mais il préférait quand même vérifier.

Il cliqua sur le premier lien affiché, lequel indiquait que le Seroplex était un antidépresseur utilisé dans le traitement des états dépressifs, des attaques de panique, de certaines manifestations de l'anxiété, et des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Le reste de la page contenait des informations sur la posologie ou la matière active, qu'il survola. Une phrase dans le paragraphe sur les contre-indications attira néanmoins son attention. _«_ _Bien qu'aucune interaction nette n'ait été constatée avec l'_ _alcool_ _, évitez la prise de boissons alcoolisées, comme avec tout médicament_ _psychotrope_ _. »_ Comme il le pensait, l'alcool et ce genre de traitement ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Fye ? Soupira t-il.

Sur la page, un lien renvoyait à un article sur la dépression. L'article dressait une liste des principaux symptômes de la dépression.

_« Troubles du sommeil – se lève la nuit, visage fatigué_

_Tendance à pleurer sans raison_

_Repli sur soi – absence de réaction_

_Manque d'intérêt et de motivation_

_Anxiété, hypersensibilité_

_Piètre estime de soi – ne met pas en valeur les choses positives, mauvaise hygiène_

_Sautes d'humeur – dans certains cas, agressivité/agressions_

_Variations de poids_

_Tendance à trop analyser les choses, à s'inquiéter »_

Les mots _**absence de réaction, hypersensibilité, saute d'humeur**_ et _ **variations de poids**_ , lui sautèrent aux yeux. Ces symptômes collaient avec le comportement pour le moins étrange du jeune homme. Il se montrait amical, avant de le repousser, il pétait un câble pour un rien, et il était devenu vraiment maigre.

Bon, il avait appris que son ex souffrait probablement de dépression, mais ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose au final, après tout il s'en doutait déjà. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir comment il pouvait l'aider. Après avoir consulté plusieurs sites, il finit par trouver des pages parlant de la façon d'aider un proche dépressif. Les articles étaient unanimes sur le fait de ne pas brusquer ou harceler la personne. Inutile également de lui dire se bouger ou de minimiser sa douleur. Lui proposer des sorties ou des activités pouvait être une bonne idée. En fait, il apparut finalement à la lecture des sites, que tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire était de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, sans pour autant l'étouffer.

-Super, ça va être facile... Grogna t-il.

C'était quoi l'équilibre entre la présence bienveillante et le harcèlement ? Est-ce qu'un message tout les jours c'était trop ou pas assez ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement « présence bienveillante » ? Une image de lui déguisé en Marraine la bonne fée lui apparu brièvement mais il s'empressa de la chasser de son esprit. Cette expression voulait probablement dire qu'il ne devait pas le coller tout le temps en jouant les moralisateur et en l'incitant à se ressaisir. Ce n'était bien entendu pas son intention, mais il décida de garder ça à l'esprit.

Et voilà qu'il se rendait malade pour un type qui, il y a moins d'une semaine, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis 5 ans. Sauf que le type en question avait été son premier véritable grand amour et que bien que ça se soit mal terminé, il avait toujours une certaine affection pour lui. En plus, même s'il savait que c'était bête, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insister lorsqu'on tentait de le rejeter. C'était probablement dû à son goût pour les défis.

Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer sur l'époque où il était encore au lycée et il se mit à somnoler. Il eut un sursaut une heure plus tard, à cause de la brûlure que la batterie de l'ordinateur provoquait sur ses jambes. Dans un demi sommeil, il le posa plus loin, et s'endormit définitivement.


	12. Mise au point

Contre toute attente, Kurogane passa une très bonne nuit.

Sa matinée, fut malheureusement beaucoup moins réjouissante. Seishiro ne lui adressa pas plus de deux mots. Le cours qu'il donna lui permit de décompresser en se défoulant un peu. Il y alla même tellement à fond que ses élèves durent unanimement lui demander de ralentir le rythme. Au bout des 45 minutes il était pour une fois lui aussi en nage, mais se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Bien qu'il se trouve particulièrement ridicule de faire ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la porte au cas où une tête blonde y apparaîtrait. Mais Fye ne venait pas, et il recommença à s'inquiéter. Il finit par décider de lui envoyer un message, mais seulement pour être fixé et ne pas passer sa journée à attendre pour rien.

_« À Fye : Tu sais, ce n'est pas en venant deux fois à la salle que tu auras des muscles... »_

Pour être honnête avec lui même, Kurogane devait reconnaître que son message avait également pour but de se rassurer. Il détestait ne pas savoir s'il allait bien ou pas. C'était idiot, parce qu'à moins de vivre avec la personne, il était impossible de toujours être au courant de son état, mais ça l'inquiétait quand même. Le fait que Fye ne lui réponde pas n'arrangea rien à son problème. Il se fit cependant violence et parvint presque à se convaincre qu'il y avait pleins de raisons pour lesquelles l'autre restait silencieux, la première d'entre elles étant que le blond en avait marre de lui.

Grâce à un effort de volonté dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il parvint à ne pas lui envoyer un deuxième message de la journée, alors même qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

Le soir, il passa une heure sur Skype avec son fiancé. Il fit comme si de rien était durant toute la conversation. Il bombarda Henry de questions sur l'hôtel, la ville, et même son travail, et réussit enfin à se sortir cette histoire avec Fye de la tête.

Son succès ne dura néanmoins que jusqu'au lendemain, puisque c'était toujours silence radio du côté de son ex. À contre cœur, et avec le sentiment d'être un parfait imbécile, il du se résoudre à le relancer, en vain cette fois encore.

La colère de Seishiro à son égard commençait à s'émousser, puisqu'ils parvinrent à avoir une conversation cordiale. Kurogane comprenait que son meilleur ami lui en veuille après la peur qu'il lui avait causé et il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir trouvé un meilleur mensonge qui n'aurait pas causé cette dispute. Le problème avec son ami, c'est qu'il pouvait se montrer très borné par moment, et il était aussi rancunier. Ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Au bout du quatrième jour de silence de Fye, Kurogane commença sincèrement à envisager l'idée de passer le voir directement à son hôtel. Il lui envoya un nouveau message et pris la décision de lui rendre visite après le boulot s'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

On avait beau être samedi, la salle était bondée. Avec l'approche des beaux jours, de plus en plus de monde se mettait en tête de retrouver sa ligne pour pouvoir se pavaner en maillot à la plage. C'était peut être bon pour les affaires, mais ils avaient quasiment le double de travail de d'habitude. Ça eut au moins le mérite de permettre à Kurogane ne pas voir passer la matinée. Entre son cours et les nouveaux arrivants qui le sollicitaient, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus pour son ex.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il était plongé en pleine discussion avec un de leur régulier. Ce dernier était en train de lui avouer que s'il avait commencé à venir c'était pour draguer une de ses collègue qui passait une heure à la salle de sport tout les soirs. Sa technique d'approche avait été un échec total, mais il avait à cette occasion découvert sa passion pour le sport. Depuis, il venait chaque jour avant et après le boulot.

Seishiro passa à côté d'eux en lançant un joyeux : « Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu. » à quelqu'un derrière eux.

-C'est vraiment un super gérant, hein ? Demanda le client en le suivant du regard.

Kurogane ne put qu'acquiescer. Son meilleur ami était excellent dans ce rôle. Il retenait les prénoms des clients, leurs cours et machines de prédilection, s'intéressait à ce qu'ils lui racontaient, le tout avec son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis sûr qu'une partie de vos clients viennent ici pour lui, rajouta l'homme.

-C'est vrai que sans lui, ça ne marcherait pas aussi bien.

-Votre salle est conviviale, et grâce à ça elle a du succès. Ici au moins on a pas l'impression d'emmerder les employés quand on leur demande quelque chose. Je me souviens d'une fois en vacances ou j'avais été dans un...

L'autre continua de raconter son histoire, mais Kurogane ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Un autre son avait attiré son attention. Il avait entendu un rire dans son dos, un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lentement, il se retourna tout en priant pour que ça n'ait pas été un produit de son imagination. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage hilare de Fye, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le client.

-Ouai ! Super bien !

Et pour une fois, c'était la vérité. Voir Fye l'avait soulagé de cette peur qui grandissait en lui ces derniers jours. Le blond allait bien, assez en tout cas pour être venu jusqu'ici. Kurogane se sentait nettement mieux maintenant qu'il savait ça. Il réalisa également que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Pour l'instant ses inquiétudes avaient disparu, mais en serait-il de même demain, ou la semaine prochaine ?

Son regard croisa celui de Fye et l'expression du jeune homme se transforma. Il cessa de rire et son sourire rétrécit, mais sans pour autant disparaître. Il le regarda fixement quelques secondes, avant de dire quelque chose à Seishiro. Kurogane cru que c'était le seul échange qu'ils auraient pour l'instant, le blond ayant pris l'habitude de l'éviter. C'est donc à sa grande surprise qu'il le vit prendre congé du borgne et se diriger droit sur lui.

-Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous laisser... S'excusa t-il auprès de son client.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent presque au centre de la salle. Le brun était de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu amener Fye ici. Il avait probablement quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour s'être déplacé en personne. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'exclame joyeusement :

-Salut ! Tu viens manger avec moi ? Je t'invite.

-Pardon ? Fut la seule réponse intelligible qu'il parvint à donner.

Ce type avait définitivement le don pour sortir des trucs complètement improbables en toute situation. Après des jours de silence à ignorer ses messages, voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

-Sei', m'a dit que t'avais une heure de pause ce midi, donc on a le temps. Je connais un resto très sympa à deux rues d'ici !

-Attend, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre là... T'es pas foutu de répondre à un seul de mes messages, et maintenant tu veux qu'on se fasse une bouffe ?!

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on « se fasse une bouffe » comme tu dis, je veux qu'on ai une discussion pour mettre les choses au clair, et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux faire ça dans un endroit plus discret.

Il désigna de la main la bonne dizaine de personnes occupée à les observer.

-D'accord allons manger, capitula Kurogane qui ne supportait pas de se sentir épié.

Le brun allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsque son ex petit ami lui signala qu'il devrait peut être commencer par changer de vêtements. Il s'exécuta avant de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. En arrivant devant l'endroit où ils allaient manger, Kurogane découvrit que l'Anglais n'avait pas exactement la définition que lui d'un « resto sympa ». Le restaurant en question était l'un des plus huppé et cher de la ville.

-Rassure moi, tu ne veux pas qu'on mange ici ?

-Si, pourquoi ? S'étonna candidement le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de...

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair quand j'ai dis : « Je t'invite. », non ?

C'était peut être bête, mais Kurogane détestait qu'on paye pour lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir redevable à la personne, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable. Pour ne rien arranger, il détestait l'ambiance de ce genre d'endroit. À tout moment il avait l'impression que le serveur l'épiait pour vérifier s'il ne tâchait pas la nappe ou s'il utilisait les bons couverts.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien habillé ! Protesta t-il, dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

-Moi non plus, rétorqua le blond.

En effet, il portait un jean, un t-shirt et des tennis, exactement comme lui.

-Aller viens ! C'est super bon ici, tu vas voir ! Insista t-il. Il paraît qu'il font une viande divine, alors ça devrait te plaire à toi qui es plutôt carnivore.

-Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonna Kurogane.

Ce genre d'information étant rarement vital, on avait tendance à rapidement les oublier quand on en avait plus besoin.

-Oui, évidemment. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit.

Le brun pesta d'avoir posé la question. Maintenant qu'il savait que Fye avait fait exprès de choisir ce restaurant pour lui, il ne pouvait plus refuser d'y manger sans paraître impoli.

-Oh... T'étais pas obligé.

L'Anglais sourit et haussa les épaules. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur où on les installa. Le serveur les laissa seuls avec le menu. Kurogane se força à ne pas regarder les prix lorsqu'il choisit son plat, il ne voulait pas se sentir comme un voleur quand son ex paierait.

Au moment de passer leur commande, en entendant que Fye ne prenait en tout et pour tout qu'une salade, ce qu'il avait lu sur les troubles de l'alimentation liés à la dépression lui revint en tête.

-Tu ne vas manger que ça ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, en essayant de ne pas être trop accusateur.

-J'ai petit-déjeuné ce matin, il faut que je compense, expliqua le blond.

-Tu compenses le fait d'avoir déjeuné ? Sérieusement ?! T'es à un repas par jour ou quoi ?

La moue que fit Fye, lui indiqua que oui. Encore une fois il regretta d'avoir posé la question. Maintenant il allait aussi s'inquiéter pour son alimentation... Il se fit violence pour s'empêcher de faire d'autres remarques à ce sujet, ils n'étaient pas la pour parler de ça.

Il tourna son regard vers le blond, se demandant si il était sensé attendre que ce dernier parle d'abord, puisque c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative du repas. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment commencer la conversation. « Et donc pour tes problèmes de dépression... », n'était probablement pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Cependant, il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un commence.

Le serveur revint pour lui apporter son entrée, rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Paraissant soudain sortir de ses pensées, Fye parla enfin.

-Je crois qu'on a tout les deux besoin de discuter sérieusement.

-Ouai, c'est sûr, acquiesça Kurogane.

-Pour que les choses soient claires, je vais commencer par faire une petite mise au point, indiqua l'Anglais. Je veux que tu arrêtes, tout de suite.

-Que j'arrête de... ?

-De t'inquiéter pour moi et de m'envoyer des messages. Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs pour rien, et je vais finir par me mettre en colère contre toi. Quand je t'ai répondu l'autre jour, pour te dire que je voulais mettre un terme à la conversation, je pensais à y mettre un terme, définitif. Lorsque tu as persévéré le lendemain, j'ai naïvement présumé que si je te laissais parler dans le vide, tu laisserai tomber. J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être borné quand tu veux. J'ai fini par comprendre que le seul moyen était de te le dire en face, alors c'est ce que je vais faire : s'il te plaît, arrête.

Le brun rit jaune. Il avait vu juste en se disant que Fye en avait peut être juste marre de lui. Sauf que s'il croyait que ça serait suffisant pour le faire abandonner, il avait sous-estimé son degré d'obstination.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis non. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber, et sûrement pas parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il se laissa aller contre la chaise. Il ne paraissait pas réellement surpris, seulement épuisé et dépité.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda t-il finalement, en soupirant. Ça devrait pas être si difficile que ça pourtant. On se connaît plus du tout toi et moi. Je suis qu'un inconnu à tes yeux, je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas juste m'oublier.

-Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? Que j'ai qu'à détourner les yeux pour ne plus y penser ? Tu ne vas pas bien, tu l'as reconnu toi même, et inconnu ou pas, pour moi tu restes Fye, alors non j'arrêterais pas.

-T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs, tu le sais ça ?

-Ouai, mais j'en suis plutôt fier !

-T'es con ! Grommela Fye avec un semblant de sourire.

Leur plat arriva et il dut reconnaître que l'Anglais n'avait pas mentit, les boulettes de viandes étaient exquises. Il prit tout son temps pour les savourer, pour être certain d'en profiter un maximum. En face de lui, Fye peinait à terminer sa salade, mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors comme ça tu es fiancé ? Lança soudain le blond, le prenant par surprise.

-Euh... oui. Oui, c'est ça, je suis fiancé.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Quelques semaines.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui est l'heureux élu ?

Le brun du reconnaître qu'il était surpris de ce soudain intérêt pour sa vie sentimentale. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de ses fiançailles, c'était à peine si Fye l'avait félicité, et il ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question. Ce revirement devait bien avoir une cause, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de laquelle. Il se contenta donc de répondre, en s'estimant heureux d'avoir une conversation normale pour une fois.

-Il s'appelle Henry, on s'est rencontré il y a presque deux ans.

-Henry ? C'est pas commun comme prénom, ici.

-C'est parce qu'il est Européen lui aussi. Français pour être exact.

Voyant que son ex commençait à rire, il reconnu :

-Je sais, j'ai un truc avec les étrangers apparemment.

-Oui c'est sûr !

Ils continuèrent à parler d'Henry pendant un bon moment, et Kurogane se mis à regretter de devoir attendre encore aussi longtemps avant son retour. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas pu réellement prendre conscience que son petit ami commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Il n'avait plus personne pour le masser quand il rentrait courbaturé, ni personne auprès de qui se plaindre de sa journée, ni personne avec qui partager ses repas et son lit. Cela dit, l'absence de son fiancé lui permettait d'avoir du temps à consacrer à Fye. Dès qu'il serait rentré, les choses deviendraient plus compliquées à gérer. Sauf si bien entendu le blond était déjà parti...

Cette question le travaillait d'ailleurs depuis un moment, et il finit par décider de la lui poser.

-Quand je vais partir ? J'en sais trop rien, avoua Fye. Pas avant deux semaines puisque je bosse, mais ensuite, aucune idée. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais réussir à faire avant de m'en aller, mais à part ça, j'ai pas trop de raison de rester...

-Je te préviens, tu ne te tire pas comme un voleur cette fois ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour un con en apprenant que tu t'es barré depuis une semaine sans que je sois au courant.

-Je t'enverrais un message si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Je préférerais, en effet ! Grogna t-il, assez sèchement.

Ça faisait peut être cinq ans maintenant, mais Kurogane n'avait pas encore oublié qu'il avait appris par quelqu'un d'autre que la famille de Fye rentrait en Angleterre. Quand on le lui avait dit, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il avait envoyé plusieurs messages à son petit ami, et lui avait téléphoné à de nombreuses reprises, mais sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il s'était rendu directement à son domicile, et avait alors pu constater de ses propres yeux que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ses parents rangeaient les affaires dans la voiture, et le blond était assis sur les marches du perron, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine.

À l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait considéré ça comme une trahison. Ce n'était que par pure lâcheté qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il déménageait. Si personne n'avait pu le prévenir à temps, et qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, ça lui aurait littéralement brisé le cœur.

-Je n'allais pas partir sans rien te dire, tu sais ? Murmura l'Anglais, qui visiblement s'était aussi replongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Ah non ? Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

-Moi, je ne voulais pas déménager en Angleterre. Mon pays c'est le Japon, c'est là que j'ai grandi, et Yui aussi. Mes parents ne pouvaient plus vivre ici, ça les rendait trop tristes. Pour moi au contraire, rester dans la maison, c'était être proche de mon frère... et de toi.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ce cas ?

-J'étais qu'un gosse ! Je devais suivre mes parents, j'avais pas le choix. Et puis... ils avaient déjà perdu un fils, je voulais pas qu'ils perdent les deux.

Kurogane acceptait tout à fait ses raisons de les avoir suivis là bas, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Non, le problème c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu, et que, quoi qu'il en dise, il ne comptait manifestement pas le faire.

-C'est compréhensible, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche... Fit-il remarquer.

-Tu venais me voir tout les jours, tu me laissais pleurer dans tes bras, tu me réconfortait, tu me faisais rire, et tu étais si heureux quand tu y arrivais... Si je t'avais dit que je partais, tu ne serais plus venu me voir, et j'en avais trop besoin.

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était ça, la raison ? Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, que ce soit aussi bête, ou que ce soit vrai. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il rit. Il rit beaucoup, et très fort. Tout le restaurant devait probablement le fixer, mais il s'en contre-fichait. Cette histoire était tellement ridicule, comment ne pas rire ?

-J'ai déjà rencontré des imbéciles, hoqueta t-il, mais toi tu bats tout les records !

-Je ne comprend pas... Dut reconnaître Fye, largué.

-C'est sincèrement ce que tu pensais de moi ? D'après toi je serais ce genre de connard là ?! Jamais je t'aurais abandonné parce que tu déménageais ! Au contraire, j'aurais tout fait pour rendre nos derniers moments ensembles inoubliables. Mais apparemment, tu pensais que j'étais trop égoïste...

Son hilarité se transforma en colère. Comment son petit-ami avait pu arriver à penser un truc pareil de lui ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour être le meilleur copain possible.

-Tu te trompes, c'est moi l'égoïste dans l'histoire. Si je t'avais avoué qu'on partait, j'aurais rompu avec toi en même temps. Il était hors de question que tu sois obligé de continuer à venir me voir alors que ça t'aurais fait souffrir... Mais tu étais la seule chose qui me permettais d'arrêter de souffrir, au moins pour quelques heures. J'ai pas eu la force de te quitter, parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus les révélations devenaient improbables. Kurogane n'était plus en rogne, il était abasourdi. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à comprendre la façon de penser de Fye. C'était ça, pour lui, être égoïste ?

S'il décidait de considérer que pour une fois, son ex lui avait dit la vérité, et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir là dessus, alors ça voulait dire que ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison depuis des années était loin d'en être une. Ce crétin, lui avait tout caché parce qu'il se considérait obligé de rompre et qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'était complètement stupide, certes, mais comment lui en vouloir quand la raison qui l'avait poussé à mentir c'est qu'il ne voulait se séparer de lui.

-Merde, jura le brun, encore choqué. C'est dingue, j'arrive pas à savoir comment t'as pu te mettre une bêtise pareille en tête. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé rompre avec moi à cause de ton départ, surtout alors que tu n'en avais pas envie...

Fye se massa le front, l'air épuisé. Il s'avachit sur la chaise en fixant le plafond.

-Je regrette que ça ce soit terminé de cette façon.. soupira t-il. J'aurai voulu tellement mieux pour nous deux.

-Moi non, plus je n'ai jamais été satisfait par cette fin, avoua Kurogane.

Qui aurait pu l'être ? Leur histoire d'amour avait explosé en plein vol alors qu'elle prenait tout juste son essor. Ils avaient commencé à faire des plans pour quand ils seraient à la Fac, ils voyaient déjà leur avenir ensemble, et il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour tout détruire. Avant qu'il l'ait réalisé, son petit ami était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, et son cœur gisait en miettes à ses pieds.

C'était la première fois depuis le retour de Fye qu'ils évoquaient ce sujet. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de ce dont le brun avait prévu de parler avec lui au cours de ce repas, mais ce n'était peut être pas si mal finalement.

-C'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand chose maintenant de toute façon ! Fit remarquer le blond, avec un sourire trop éclatant pour être sincère.

-Ouai, acquiesça Kurogane qui sentait bien que son interlocuteur se fermait.

Le serveur apporta le dessert, et le brun tenta en vain de convaincre son ex d'en manger une partie avec lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de manger autant alors que l'autre avait à peine grignoté.

-Écoute, j'apprécie les efforts que tu fais, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il est inutile que tu te donne tout ce mal à te préoccuper de ma santé, le repoussa l'Anglais.

Kurogane sourit devant l'ironie de la situation. C'était lui qu'on appelait borné ? La bonne blague.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas comprendre hein ? Je refuse de laisser tomber. Tu aura beau dire ce que tu voudras, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à m'en faire à ton sujet.

L'exaspération commençait à se lire très clairement sur le visage de Fye. Le brun cru qu'il allait encore lui crier dessus comme à l'hôtel. Au contraire, sa voix était très calme lorsqu'il parla.

-Je sais que tu as ce besoin irrépressible d'aider ceux qui t'entourent, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Excuse moi d'être septique, mais ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour me fait penser le contraire.

-Tu crois toujours que c'était une tentative de suicide ? Réalisa t-il avec dépit.

-C'est ce dont ça avait l'air...

-Oh, et puis merde, crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fout ! Capitula t-il soudainement. De toute façon ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper. Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux.

Les arguments de son ex commençaient à devenir de moins en moins pertinents. Cela dit, il s'agissait peut être d'un signe qu'il comprenait enfin que Kurogane ne lâcherait pas. Si c'était bien le cas, le moment était venu d'en remettre une couche.

-Moi aussi, je te signale. Et ce que je veux, c'est t'aider toi !

Fye leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme.

-Pour ça j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Tu crois que je suis sous antidépresseurs parce que je trouve ça marrant ? Désolé de te couper l'herbe sous le pied, mais j'ai déjà un psy. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais faire de plus...

Le brun se doutait que l'Anglais était suivi, ça paraissait logique. Cependant l'entendre le lui confirmer ne rendait cette histoire que plus réelle. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu juste depuis le début. Fye était en pleine dépression. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de diplôme en psychiatrie, mais il était persuadé qu'il y devait bien y avoir un moyen qu'il puisse l'aider lui aussi.

-Moi non plus j'en sais rien, mais il y a forcément quelque chose. C'est à toi de me dire ce dont tu as besoin ! Et ne me répond que ce qui te ferais du bien c'est que je te foute la paix, parce que c'est faux.

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne protesta pas ou ne chercha pas à lui faire changer d'avis, il demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de faire ça ?

-Rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens, c'est tout.

-Oh... Je vois...

Fye s'avança sur sa chaise. Légèrement penché en avant, il se mit à fixer son vis à vis droit dans les yeux. Kurogane pouvait lire de la curiosité et une pointe de surprise dans son regard. Cette attention particulière ne tarda cependant pas à le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était comme si le regard de Fye cherchait à le sonder pour lire en lui. Il y avait tellement d'intensité dans les iris azurs braqués sur lui, que le brun eut tout d'un coup du mal à respirer. Sa gêne atteignant son paroxysme, il dut se détourner.

-Fye ?! Tu peux... arrêter, s'il te plaît ?

-Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici, mais tu n'as absolument pas changé, murmura l'intéressé, pensant manifestement à haute voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tiré de sa réflexion, le blond eut un sursaut. Haussant les épaules il marmonna un « Non, rien... » pas le moins du monde convainquant. Encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, Kurogane préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet.

-Donc, euh.. on est d'accord pour dire que tu vas arrêter de me considérer comme un pestiféré ? Demanda t-il à la place.

-Tu n'as jamais été un pestiféré à mes yeux, mais oui. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais répondre à tes messages, à condition que tu évites te me harceler.

Le brun eut le sentiment qu'il venait de parvenir à un grand pas en avant. Enfin, son ex allait arrêter de l'ignorer et de le fuir. C'était quand même un sacré progrès.

-Soyons quand même clair sur un point, je n'ai pas plus envie d'en parler qu'avant. Si tu espérais que je me confie en pleurant sur ton épaule, ou un truc du genre, oublie tout de suite.

-D'accord.

-Sache que je n'ai capitulé que parce que t'es le pire casse pied que je connaisse, et que je n'avais aucun autre moyen de me débarrasser de toi.

-Ça me va.

Pour être honnête, tout lui allait. Du moment qu'il n'était pas obligé de revivre à nouveau ces deux jours où il avait eut le ventre noué par l'inquiétude, le reste n'était pas grave. Tant pis s'il ne voulait pas parler. Certes, il avait envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ex, mais ça pouvait attendre.

Sa victoire ne fut néanmoins que de courte durée car Fye se leva en marmonnant qu'il allait régler, et ne lui adressa presque pas un mot sur le trajet du retour.

-Tu entres ? Demanda Kurogane lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant son lieu de travail.

-Non. Le sport c'est définitivement pas mon truc...

-Mais et pour ton type qui voulait des muscles ?

Le blond eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Je crois que pas que des muscles puissent être compatibles avec mon corps. Ils me photoshoperont de toute façon, alors il peuvent bien me rajouter des muscles par la même occasion.

Kurogane aurait bien voulu qu'il continue de venir, ça aurait été plus simple pour lui que de devoir envoyer des messages, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui forcer la main. Sentant que son ex n'avait de toute façon plus envie de poursuivre cette conversation, il décida de rentrer.

-Bon, moi je vais m'y remettre. J'ai pas envie que Seishiro soit plus en colère contre moi que ce qu'il est déjà.

Devant l'expression incrédule du jeune homme, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé suite au mensonge qu'il avait inventé pour le couvrir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu ne t'es quand même pas engueulé avec ton meilleur pote à cause de moi ? Et puis c'est quoi ce mensonge de merde ? Je ne t'avais pas demandé de ne rien lui dire du tout, tu aurais pu lui raconter la vérité en omettant la fin de la nuit !

-Oh...

Bêtement il avait pensé qu'il fallait qu'il garde tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée pour lui. Manifestement il avait eu tort.

-Aller, viens avec moi, je vais réparer ça.

Fye l'entraîna jusque devant Seishiro, qui tiqua en les voyant tout les deux.

-Seishiro, il faut que tu saches que si Kurogane est arrivé en retard mercredi, c'était entièrement ma faute.

-Comment ça ?

-On s'est croisé lui et moi quand il sortait du bar, et on est allé boire un coup tout les deux. Finalement, j'étais tellement rond comme une barrique, qu'il m'a raccompagné à l'hôtel et qu'il est resté avec moi pour pas que je me gerbe pas dessus. Le lendemain j'ai eu tellement honte que je lui ai demandé de garder ça pour lui. Apparemment, cet imbécile m'a un peu trop pris au sérieux.

Le borgne resta incrédule plusieurs secondes face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Putain mec, si t'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer ! S'exclama t-il finalement en reprenant ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir causé ce malentendu, s'excusa Fye. Je ne pensais pas qu'il poursuivrait le mensonge alors que vous vous étiez brouillé à cause de ça.

-Bah c'est pas grave. Ça confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé, être gentil c'est bien, mais c'est crétin ! Gloussa Seishiro en envoyant un coup de coude à Kurogane.

Ce dernier resta sans voix. Son ex venait de sortir à son meilleur ami un bobard inventé sur le moment avec un aplomb déconcertant. Le pire c'est que son mensonge était de l'ordre du crédible, et l'assurance avec laquelle il racontait ça, ne permettait pas d'envisager une seule seconde que ça pouvait être faux.

Cela dit, pour cette fois, il n'allait pas se plaindre des talents inouïs de comédien du jeune homme. Après tout, ils venaient de lui sauver la mise. Il articula un « merci » silencieux à Fye.

Cette journée allait probablement mieux se terminer qu'elle n'avait commencé.

-Alors comme ça, toi et Fye, vous avez passé une nuit ensemble à l'hôtel ? Vous avez été sage j'espère ! Le charia Seishiro, en lui lançant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Évidemment, maintenant, il allait devoir passer sous le feu de l'interrogatoire de son meilleur ami, mais il préférait encore ça, plutôt que de continuer comme ces derniers jours.

-Dis pas de bêtises, on a fait que dormir.

-Ça c'est ce que disent ceux qui ont fait autre chose !

-Soit pas con, je suis fiancé je te signale !

-Moi, à ta place, c'est pas ça qui m'aurait arrêté... Lui signala Seishiro, avec un sourire carnassier.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Il était irrécupérable...


	13. Colocation

-Alors comme ça, toi et Fye...

-Sei', t'es lourd ! Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne s'est RIEN passé !

-Excuse moi d'avoir des doutes, mais je te signale que vous avez passé une nuit ensemble à l'hôtel.

Kurogane se pinça l'arrête du nez. Son meilleur ami l'avait tanné toute l'après midi avec cette histoire, et s'il avait plus ou moins réussit à l'éviter jusqu'à présent, maintenant il se retrouvait seul avec lui dans les vestiaires. Son patron prenait donc un malin plaisir à le cuisiner.

-J'ai un scoop pour toi ma poule : les gens normaux sont capable de dormir dans le même lit sans forcément baiser !

Un expression de surprise mêlée de joie apparu sur le visage de Seishiro. Le brun sentit confusément qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

-Attend, t'as dormi dans le même lit que lui ?! Et après ça t'ose essayer de me faire croire que vous n'avez rien fait ?!

-On était bourré ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

-Ça n'excuse rien, bien au contraire. L'alcool est un puissant désinhibiteur je te signale...

-Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi je voulais pas t'en parler... Lâcha Kurogane, un sourire en coin. C'est parce que t'es un casse pied de première.

Le borgne éclata de rire et l'accusa de mauvaise foi.

-Au contraire, tu ne m'as rien dis car tu savais ce que j'allais en conclure ! Et après tes grands discours sur la fidélité et tout le bordel, j'avoue que pour le coup tu passes un peu pour un con, le charria t-il.

Le brun et son meilleur ami avaient toujours eu des points de vue très différents sur la fidélité. Seishiro se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, mais il n'avait encore jamais remis en question sérieusement sa fidélité à l'égard de Henry. Ce n'était peut être qu'une taquinerie de plus, mais Kurogane sentit qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair avant que ça ne dérape.

-Sérieusement, j'ai pas trompé Henry. Jamais je ferais un truc pareil !

-Je sais bien, t'es un « mec bien » toi. En plus vous êtes tellement amoureux que ça me file la nausée ! Je te taquine, le rassura son ami.

-C'est malin !

Seishiro haussa les épaules, toujours hilare. Avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu, il ajouta :

-En plus, si tu l'avais vraiment fait, personne n'aurait pu t'en vouloir ! Même toi tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il est carrément baisable..

-Si je dis que je suis d'accord, à tout les coups tu vas encore dire que c'est un signe qu'il s'est passé un truc.

-Pff, t'es pas drôle !

Même s'il avait passé la journée à l'embêter, Kurogane était très heureux de s'être réconcilié avec son meilleur ami. Il était reconnaissant à Fye d'avoir arrangé les choses, surtout que c'était un peu de sa faute au départ. La seule ombre au tableau était que Seishiro lui avait pardonné sur la base d'un autre mensonge. La vérité n'était pas si différente de ce qu'ils avaient raconté, mais une de parties essentielles de l'histoire avait été occultée.

Fye lui avait certes promis de répondre à ses messages, mais le brun aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour lui, et pour ça il pensait que l'avis de son ami pourrait lui être utile. Cependant les choses semblaient s'arranger entre lui et son ex, alors ce n'était pas le moment de rompre sa promesse. Il n'en viendrait là que si les choses s'envenimaient grandement et devenait dangereuses pour la santé du blond.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, se sortir tout ça de la tête, et profiter de sa soirée. Dimanche était son jour de repos, il décida donc de faire une grasse matinée bien méritée, et s'autorisa un Skype jusqu'à une heure du matin avec Henry.

Le lendemain matin, il profitait avec délice des bienfaits d'un sommeil prolongé, lorsque qu'un son insistant de vibration le réveilla. Ouvrant péniblement un œil puis l'autre, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver son portable sur la table de chevet et maudit sur 36 générations l'empaffé qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de l'appeler.

-Allô ! Gronda t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

-Kuro ? C'est moi, Tomoyo.

À l'entente de ce nom, sa colère se transforma en inquiétude. Sa cousine ne l'aurait jamais réveillé un dimanche matin sans qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? S'empressa t-il de vérifier.

-Oui, oui, tout le monde va très bien, rassure toi. Par contre j'ai un gros service à te demander, tu peux passer à la maison, s'il te plaît ?

-Oulà, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

-Viens et je t'expliquerai !

Quand Tomoyo avait un service à vous demander, c'était rarement quelque chose comme aller chercher le pain ou s'occuper de son chat. Vu la façon dont elle avait présenté ça, il s'agissait probablement d'un énorme service. Cela dit, quoi qu'elle ait prévu de lui demander, Kurogane savait pertinemment qu'il finirait probablement par lui dire oui. Sa cousine était très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ok, à tout de suite, céda t-il finalement.

Il s'habilla et fit un brin de toilette avant de conduire jusque chez la jeune fille. Fuma lui ouvrit et lui fit signe d'aller jusqu'au salon. En y entrant, le brun trouva sa cousine, Sakura et Shaolan. Rien que la présence de ces trois là dans la pièce était mauvais signe, surtout étant donné les tronches qu'ils tiraient.

Kurogane ne put également s'empêcher de remarquer que la rousse et son petit ami étaient assis chacun à un bout du canapé, le nez dans leurs chaussures. Ils ne s'étaient quand même pas encore séparés, si ? Rompre puis se remettre ensemble avait été leur sport favori pendant presque cinq ans. Pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, leur couple semblait plus stable que jamais. Tout le monde, Kurogane compris, se disait que cette fois c'était la bonne, mais ils avaient peut être été trop optimistes.

-Hey, salut Kuro ! S'exclama Tomoyo en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il la repoussa, toujours pas fan de câlins, et salua les autres occupants de la pièce. Son hôte lui proposa un café qu'il accepta. Une fois installé, avec sa tasse fumante dans les mains, il n'y tint plus.

-Bon, quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ?

Les deux amis de sa cousine semblèrent s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, et il fut définitivement convaincu que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec eux. Néanmoins, ce fut Tomoyo qui s'occupa de lui présenter la situation.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant, mais il y a eut un incendie hier soir, dans l'immeuble ou habite Shaolan.

-Oh... Je suis désolé. Ça va ? T'as pas été blessé ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête négativement avec un pauvre sourire.

-Le truc, c'est que le feu s'est déclenché à l'étage au dessus de celui de Shaolan, donc son appartement a été complètement détruit, et ses affaires aussi.

-Merde.. Et il savent ce qui a causé l'incendie ?

-Pas encore non, mais c'est pas pour ça que t'es là.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. C'était triste ce qui arrivait à Shaolan, il était bien d'accord, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire là dedans.

-En fait, hum... commença timidement Sakura, cette semaine Shaolan et moi on s'est séparé.. Mais je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça alors je l'ai pris chez moi pour cette nuit.

-Sauf que maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas une solution viables pour eux, poursuivit Tomoyo.

Là, il commençait à ne pas aimer du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Déjà, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que les jeunes gens avaient encore rompus. Ensuite, si ils comptaient lui demander ce à quoi il pensait, alors définitivement, ça ne sentait pas bon.

-Je l'aurais bien gardé chez moi, mais Fuma et moi, on part en lune de miel demain et on en profite pour faire des travaux. Le pauvre à perdu toutes ses affaires et ses papiers, donc tu comprendra qu'il n'ait pas envie de dormir à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un nouvel appartement.. Alors quand Sakura m'en a parlé, j'ai pensé que...

-Tu veux que je l'héberge, c'est ça ? La coupa Kurogane, qui en avait marre qu'elle tourne autour du pot.

-Oui. Ce serait super si tu voulais bien faire ça pour moi.

Lui et Shaolan, vivant ensemble ? Cette idée lui paraissait étrange. C'était un peu comme s'il décidait de prendre un colocataire et qu'il se retrouvait à vivre avec un parfait inconnu. Bien qu'en l'occurrence, Shaolan n'était pas exactement un inconnu.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand le châtain était encore au collège et qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Sakura. À cette époque, Kurogane passait pas mal de temps avec sa cousine, alors il avait forcément finit par le croiser puisqu'il était le petit-copain de sa meilleur amie. À l'époque, il ne lui avait pas prêté grande attention, sachant pertinemment que les amourettes de collégiens n'étaient pas faites pour durer. Seulement, s'il avait vu juste, cela n'empêchait pas Sakura de toujours se remettre en couple avec Shaolan. La comédie avait duré plusieurs années durant lesquelles Kurogane avait commencé à développer un certain ressentiment envers le jeune homme. Il avait vu tellement de fois Sakura arriver en pleurs chez Tomoyo, qu'il lui en avait voulu de laisser cette comédie se poursuivre et de continuer invariablement à briser le cœur de la rousse.

Néanmoins, leur situation s'était stabilisée au lycée, et le brun avait participé à plusieurs sorties de groupes ou Shaolan était présent. Ils s'étaient toujours parlés poliment, mais leurs conversations en étaient restées au minimum syndical. Si aujourd'hui Kurogane ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir fait pleurer Sakura, il n'avait pour autant aucune sympathie particulière pour le jeune homme.

Est-ce qu'il avait envie de prendre chez lui un gamin qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement pour une durée encore indéterminée ? Non. Est-ce qu'il allait refuser pour autant ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser Shaolan à la rue et sans rien.

-Je vous embêterais pas. Je vous jure que vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence ! Intervint soudain Shaolan.

Tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas le regretter, le brun mit fin à leur attente en les informant qu'il était d'accord. Sakura soupira de soulagement, son ex petit ami s'excusa à nouveau, et Tomoyo se jeta à son cou pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

-Mon canapé est convertible en lit, et Henry ne rentre pas avant trois semaines, ça devrait te laisser le temps de te retourner.

-Merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous me sauvez la vie !

-Exagère rien... Grommela Kurogane, gêné par toutes ses effusions.

Le jeune homme alla chercher le sac qui contenait les quelques affaires qui avaient réchappé à l'incendie. Il ne lui restait en tout et pour tout, qu'un T-shirt, un short, un caleçon, des tennis, son téléphone portable, et son manteau. Shaolan tentait de faire bonne figure devant cet inventaire désolant, mais tous virent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

En prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui avait frappé le châtain, Kurogane fut heureux d'avoir décidé de l'héberger. Si Shaolan n'avait plus rien, il fallait au moins qu'il voie que des gens étaient là pour lui. Le brun eut même honte d'avoir envisagé de dire non. Cette cohabitation allait peut être avoir certains inconvénients, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était à plaindre dans cette histoire.

-On dirait qu'il va falloir que vous alliez faire du shopping, les garçons ! S'exclama joyeusement Tomoyo dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu n'a qu'à prendre ma carte bleue Kuro. Tu te souviens du code ?

Sa cousine fouilla quelques instants dans son sac à main et en sortit son portefeuille. Elle confia une de ses nombreuses carte bancaire au brun qui la rangea précieusement. Tomoyo adorait faire des cadeaux aux autres, et elle prêtait sans problème son compte bancaire à ses amis ou sa famille. Bien qu'il n'aime pas avoir de dettes, Kurogane ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et il avait lui aussi profité plusieurs fois de la générosité de la brune. Elle lui avait notamment prêté sa carte lorsqu'il avait voulu fêter ses fiançailles dans un restaurant un peu chic.

Aujourd'hui cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui allait bénéficier de la richesse des Daidouji. Le principal intéressé, ne semblait d'ailleurs pas enchanté à cette idée.

-Tomoyo, ce n'est pas à toi de me racheter des affaires ! Protesta t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua la jeune fille. L'assurance va probablement mettre des mois à te rembourser, et tu as besoin de cet argent maintenant.

-Mais je...

-Tututut ! On ne refuse pas un cadeau.

-Tomo...

-De toute façon je te paierai ce qui t'es nécessaire, que tu le veuille ou non. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, au moins comme ça tu pourras choisir ce qui te plaît.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Kurogane l'interrompit.

-Abandonne, tu ne gagneras pas contre elle à ce petit jeu là.

-Je sais, mais ça me gêne...

-Tu t'y feras.

N'ayant évidemment pas réussit à faire céder Tomoyo, les deux hommes repartirent avec sa carte bancaire, et l'ordre de ne la lui rendre que lorsqu'ils auraient acheté tout ce qu'il fallait à Shaolan. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès de Kurogane pour tout les dérangements qu'il allait lui causer. Il le rassura, en lui assurant que c'était normal avec ce qui lui arrivait.

Le châtain venait de voir tout ce qu'il possédait brûler, alors il avait bien le droit d'embêter les autres pour une fois. Kurogane se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'à sa place, il apprécierait qu'on l'aide.

Ils commencèrent par acheter des vêtements, beaucoup de vêtements. Il fallait refaire toute la garde robe du châtain après tout. Une fois le plein de sous-vêtements, T-shirt, pantalons et chemises, fait, ils passèrent à l'électronique. Shaolan était étudiant, il avait impérativement d'un ordinateur pour travailler. De plus, la fumée avait endommagé son téléphone, qui semblait sur le point de lâcher. Kurogane réussit avec peine à le convaincre de ne pas prendre les moins chers du magasin. Ensuite, il fallut prendre les essentiels, comme une brosse à dents, du shampoing, une serviette de bain et des rasoirs. Le brun en profita également pour acheter à manger, puisque son frigo ne contenait pas de quoi nourrir deux personnes.

Une fois leurs emplettes terminées, ils continuèrent de courir un peu partout à travers la ville, pour que Shaolan récupère au plus vite ce dont il avait absolument besoin. En effet, le jeune homme devait refaire sa carte bancaire, sa carte d'identité, sa carte vitale, sa carte d'étudiant, sa carte de transport. Même après avoir envoyé toutes les demandes nécessaires, il restait encore la déclaration de sinistre à effectuer. Kurogane les conduisit jusqu'au bureau le plus proche de l'assurance du châtain où ils restèrent une bonne heure à remplir des papiers.

Quand enfin, les deux hommes furent certains qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui, le brun les ramena chez lui, après avoir fait un détour pour rendre sa carte à Tomoyo. En ouvrant la porte, Kurogane regretta de ne pas avoir eut de temps de passer ranger et nettoyer l'appartement avant d'y ramener Shaolan. Sans être complètement sans dessus dessous, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était propre et rangé. Un peu gêné, l'hôte se mit à jeter les boites de nouilles instantanées qui traînaient sur la table basse.

-C'est.. hum... un peu en bazar, désolé.

-Je suis celui qui s'est invité chez vous, alors je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire là dessus.

Ce gosse était d'une politesse affolante ! À sa place, Seishiro se serait royalement foutu de sa gueule. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, la visite sera rapide.

L'appartement que Kurogane partageait avec Henry comportait quatre pièces : le séjour, la cuisine, une chambre et un bureau. Ils envisageaient depuis peu de déménager pour quelque chose de plus grand, mais avec le départ d'Henry en Angleterre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de chercher. Le brun fit faire un rapide tour des lieux à son invité, puis l'installa dans le canapé pendant qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa t-il. J'ai du jus de pomme, de l'Ice Tea et de la bière.

-Je prendrais une bière si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le brun prit deux bouteilles dans le frigo et alla s'asseoir à côté de Shaolan. Ils burent en silence pendant un petit moment, chacun ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Au final, ils commencèrent par se poser des questions bateau afin de mieux se connaître. Kurogane appris que celui qu'il allait héberger était étudiant en archéologie, qu'il se passionnait pour les ruines antiques, qu'il partait étudier un an à l'étranger à la fin des prochaines vacances, que ses parents habitaient en Chine, et qu'il avait cinq sœurs. Contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite au lycée, Shaolan s'avéra être un jeune très poli et gentil. Malgré ses demandes répétées, il continuait de le vouvoyer, et s'excusait environs toutes les dix minutes pour le dérangement qu'il lui causait.

-Comment tu vas toi avec tout ça ? Demanda le brun devant l'air déprimé de son nouvel ami.

-Bof... C'est pas une très bonne semaine. Entre Sakura, et l'incendie, j'ai connu mieux. Soupira t-il en avalant une gorgée de bière. Mais ça va aller, je pense...

-En tout cas, si tu veux parler, te plaindre ou juste crier un bon coup, je suis là.

Kurogane n'était pas particulièrement sociable comme personne, il n'aimait pas que les gens viennent lui raconter leur vie, et encore moins râler dès qu'il leur arrivait un petit malheur, néanmoins dans ce cas, les choses étaient différentes. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'aider ce gosse, il se sentait comme responsable de lui. De plus il compatissait vraiment à ses malheurs.

-C'est gentil à vous... murmura t-il.

Le jeune homme lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il parvint à garder contenance encore quelques instants, puis fondit en larmes. N'étant pas certain de la réaction à avoir, le brun lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Shaolan finit par se calme au bout de quelques minutes. Gêné d'avoir offert un spectacle aussi pitoyable, il s'essuya les yeux en s'excusant.

-Pardonnez-moi, je suis ridicule..

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Le rabroua t-il gentiment. Tu a le droit de pleurer autant que tu veux si tu en as envie.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup...

Le châtain paraissait complètement abattu. Kurogane aurait voulu lui remonter le moral, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Réconforter les autres, ce n'était pas exactement son domaine de prédilection. Peut être qu'il devrait allumer la télé, histoire de lui changer les idées ? Où alors l'emmener manger quelque part ? Si seulement Henry était là, il aurait su quoi faire lui...

-J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai me file entre les doigts en ce moment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu auras très vite retrouvé un nouveau chez toi !

-L'incendie, n'est pas ce qui me chagrine le plus... Avoua Shaolan.

-Sakura ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, soupirant à nouveau. Devait-il insister sur le sujet ? Probablement, oui. Ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler.

-Tu veux me raconter ? Proposa t-il.

-Y a pas grand chose à dire... Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'on est plus ensemble pour être honnête. Tout s'est passé si vite.

Kurogane resta silencieux. Mieux valait ne pas le couper maintenant qu'il était lancé. Ce serait plus facile pour lui s'il le laissait tout raconter d'une traite.

-Lundi dernier, tout allait très bien. Sakura est venue passer la nuit chez moi. On parlait de Tomoyo, de son mariage, et elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Tomoyo et Fuma s'étaient peut être mariés trop jeunes. J'ai répondu que je n'était pas d'accord, et que ce n'est jamais trop tôt, pour peu qu'on ai trouvé la bonne personne. Ensuite, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter, qu'avec elle par exemple je pourrais aussi bien me marier tout de suite. Je croyais que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais au contraire, j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête. Elle n'a rien dit, mais je l'ai trouvé étrange pendant le reste de la soirée.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour prendre une gorgée de bière. Les mains fermement serrées autour de la bouteille, il se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé.

-Les deux jours qui ont suivis, elle n'a fait que m'éviter. Quand par miracle j'arrivais à passer du temps avec elle, s'est à peine si elle m'adressait la parole. J'avais bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas me dire quoi. Finalement j'ai insisté assez pour qu'elle craque, et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que nous deux c'était fini. Sur le coup, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague... Malheureusement, elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Bien entendu, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, pour quelle raison elle ne voulait plus de moi tout d'un coup ?

À ce stade, il fit une autre pause, comme si la suite était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse la dire à haute voix. Il parvint à continuer, mais sa voix semblait hésitante, comme étranglée.

-Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait moins que moi je l'aimais. Que c'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'on arrête, avant que je ne commence à en souffrir. C'est ridicule comme raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je me fiche pas mal que ses sentiments soient un peu moins forts que les miens, du moment qu'ils sont réciproques. Je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement ! Rien d'autre ne compte pour moi.

-Tu le lui as dit ?

-Oui. Et elle m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle a dit que ces derniers temps on ne se voyait presque plus à cause de nos études, qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'on s'était éloigné, que la flamme brûlait moins fort qu'avant. Mais surtout, et je comprend maintenant que c'était le fond du problème, elle m'a dit qu'avec mon départ à l'étranger l'année prochaine, elle ne nous voyait pas rester ensemble à distance. Selon elle, il était préférable de se séparer maintenant, comme ça la douleur serait moins forte au moment du départ.

-Je suis désolé. Si ça peut te consoler, sache qu'à mes yeux, c'est Sakura qui a tord. Il valait mieux profiter à fond du temps qui vous reste ensemble, puisque de toute façon, l'issue ne sera probablement pas heureuse.

-Si seulement elle pensait comme vous...

-Tu sais, même si vos points de vue sur la question diffèrent, je pense que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle non plus.

Shaolan haussa les épaules.

C'était moche ce qui lui arrivait, mais pour être honnête, il doutait que Sakura puisse finir par changer d'avis. Cette hypothèse n'était pas non plus à exclure totalement, néanmoins, il valait peut être mieux ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Pardonnez moi. Je vous ai encore embêté avec mes problèmes. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre les lamentations d'un pauvre garçon au cœur brisé pendant votre jour de repos !

-C'est toujours mieux que de boire de la bière tout seul sur le canapé en regardant des rediffusions nulles à la télé ! Blagua Kurogane.

Sa boutade arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Fier de lui, il décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Reposant sa bière sur la table il se leva énergiquement du canapé.

-Et si on allait manger un morceau ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Il y a un MacDo à deux pas, et je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen de se remonter le moral que de s'empiffrer de bouffe super grasse !

Après avoir chacun englouti un menu Best Of, ils décidèrent d'occuper leur après midi en allant au cinéma. Depuis mercredi le film d'action le plus attendu de l'année était sorti en salle et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Il leur fallut faire un quart d'heure d'attente pour obtenir leur ticket, mais ils réussirent à arriver dans la salle avant la fin des pubs.

Comme dans la plupart des films d'actions à gros budget, les effets spéciaux étaient époustouflants, les images très belles, les acteurs jouaient biens, et le suspens était au rendez-vous, malgré une histoire pas toujours très recherchée. Ici néanmoins, les scénaristes avaient fait un effort puisqu'ils avaient rajouté une intrigue amoureuse en plus du reste. Durant le film, le héros se retrouvait obligé de s'allier avec l'ex de sa petite-amie, et cette dernière se retrouvait à avoir des sentiments pour les deux. On la voyait hésiter, se demandant avec lequel elle voulait être, tandis que les hommes se déchiraient pour obtenir son attention. Au final, l'ex mourrait tragiquement, mais héroïquement dans la scène finale, et la jeune fille revenait pleurer dans les bras du héros.

Ils étaient venus là pour se détendre, mais cette partie de l'histoire rappela à Kurogane ses propres problèmes. Certes, il n'était pas retombé amoureux de Fye, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était empêtré dans une drôle de situation. D'un côté, il se retrouvait à veiller sur son ex dépressif revenu en ville après des années d'absence, et de l'autre, il menait une relation à distance avec son tout récent fiancé.

En parlant de l'ex dépressif, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient vu hier, et leur conversation l'avait un peu rassuré, mais il pourrait peut être lui envoyer un petit message histoire d'être sûr que ça allait. Non, il fallait qu'il arrive à lui faire un minimum confiance, et surtout qu'il fasse attention à ne pas le harceler.

La tête toujours à ses pensées, en sortant du cinéma il poussa un long soupir. Tout allait devenir très compliqué quand Henry rentrait. Il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait se sortir de là sans casse..

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Shaolan qui avait bien sûr remarqué son changement d'humeur.

-Hunhun... Grogna t-il sans conviction.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

-Tu, le repris t-il. Et ça va.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, et il crut qu'ils en resteraient là, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, le jeune homme repassa à l'attaque.

-Vou... Tu sais, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de v.. te parler tout à l'heure. Je me sens plus léger maintenant ! J'aimerai pouvoir te rendre la pareille. C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse, mais dis moi au moins ce que je peux faire pour te changer les idées.

Décidément, l'idée qu'il s'était faite de Shaolan au lycée était fausse sur tout les points. Ce garçon prévenant était très loin du salaud briseur de cœur qu'il avait imaginé. Néanmoins, avait-il vraiment envie de lui raconter sa vie ? Ce n'était pas trop son genre de se confier sur ses problèmes.

-C'est gentil, mais c'est bon. Le film m'a juste fait penser à un truc qui m'arrive en ce moment...

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un truc agréable.

-En fait, le problème vient principalement du fait que c'est compliqué.

Shaolan acquiesça en silence. L'air compréhensif et intéressé avec lequel il le fixait donna très envie à Kurogane de tout lui raconter. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais poussé par l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, il continua.

-Tu te souviens de mon petit-ami quand j'étais au lycée ?

-Fye ? Il est parti pendant la terminale c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, et maintenant il est revenu en ville.

-Oh... je vois...

Passant outre sa promesse, le brun se soulagea du poids qui lui pesait et raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Fye à la gare, puis au mariage et à la salle de sport. Les réactions étranges de son ex, ce qui s'était passé avec Seishiro, et enfin la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'hôtel, et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis.

-Le problème avec Fye, c'est que ce n'est pas un ex comme les autres. La plupart du temps, quand on rompt avec quelqu'un, il est difficile de rester en bon terme avec lui par la suite. Sauf que dans ce cas, aucun de nous deux n'avions voulu cette rupture. On s'est séparés car on y était obligé, mais ça a été horrible. Jusqu'à l'instant où il est monté dans la voiture pour s'en aller, on se comportait encore comme si on était ensemble. C'est la rupture la plus douloureuse, et la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vécue. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de non terminé dans notre relation, comme si, même alors qu'on est plus ensemble depuis des années, on y avait jamais mis le point final. Fye restera toujours très spécial à mes yeux, et s'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux, je veux revoir son insupportable sourire niais...

-Vous aimez vraiment aider les autres, pas vrai ? C'est étonnant je trouve, à quel point vous êtes quelqu'un de bienveillant derrière cette apparence d'ours mal léché.

-Permet moi d'en douter ! Protesta t-il. Et tutoie moi.

Lui bienveillant ? La bonne blague ! D'accord, il n'hésitait pas à aider les autres en cas de besoin, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait rien d'une mère Térésa.

-Cela dit, je comprend pourquoi v.. tu penses que cette histoire va te causer des ennuis. Henry risque en effet de ne pas apprécier de voir cet intérêt que tu porte à ton ex, mais si tu lui racontais tout, il pourrait peut être comprendre.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait pire !

Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'ici il ne semblait pas avoir eu trop de mal à comprendre son raisonnement, mais cette fois il ne suivait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais empirer les choses.

Le soucis, c'est que Kurogane se connaissait, et qu'il savait que s'il décidait d'être honnête avec Henry, il le serait jusqu'au bout. Non seulement il romprait sa promesse de garder le silence une seconde fois, mais en plus il lui dirait des choses qu'il allait probablement regretter.

-Si tu veux que je te dise la vérité, la raison pour laquelle je culpabilise de plus en plus, c'est que j'ai réalisé que ces derniers temps je pense plus souvent à Fye qu'à Henry, avoua t-il, la gorge nouée. Il me manque, et j'aimerai l'avoir près de moi, c'est pas ça le problème. Sauf que je me demande plus souvent ce que Fye est train de faire, où il est et comment il va plutôt que mon propre fiancé...

C'était la veille au soir, pendant qu'il était sur Skype avec son petit-ami, qu'il avait remarqué ce fait. Henry lui avait dit : « Tu me manque mon amour, je pense à toi toute la journée ! », ce à quoi il avait évidemment répondu : « Toi aussi mon cœur ! ». À l'instant où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient faux. Bien entendu, quand il disait « Toute la journée » il s'agissait d'une métaphore, mais le sens était très clair et il était certain de la sincérité de son fiancé. Lui au contraire, n'avait pas été très honnête. Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à s'inquiéter en continu pour Fye, et son esprit avait été totalement occupé par ça.

Ce n'était pas normal de plus penser à son ex qu'à son amant actuel. Après tout, ce dernier était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, et Kurogane ne serait au courant que des heures, voire des jours plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait préoccupé dernièrement, et ça le dérangeait. Il avait le sentiment de trahir Henry.

Le problème était que malgré le fait qu'il commençait à culpabiliser, il n'envisageait pas un seul instant d'arrêter de s'occuper de Fye. Pas après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour que l'autre accepte de le laisser s'approcher. Ce serait comme si, après des heures passées à apprivoiser un animal sauvage blessé pour pouvoir le soigner, au moment où la bête acceptait enfin de lui faire confiance, il décidait finalement de la relâcher dans la nature, et tant pis si elle succombait à ses blessures.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ex, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme si son fiancé approuverait ce qu'il faisait s'il était au courant. Henry était ouvert et compréhensif, mais pas à ce point là. Quoi qu'on en dise, la jalousie était toujours présente dans un couple qui s'aimait, et s'il était honnête, Kurogane devait reconnaître qu'il piquerait probablement une crise si son amant recommençait à fréquenter un de ses ex. Mais pourtant il lui semblait impossible de ne pas continuer.

Plus il y pensait, plus la situation lui paraissait inextricable.

-Ce n'est que ça ? Intervint Shaolan, qui était resté pensif quelques temps. Il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce que tu sois resté préoccupé par Fye qui te semblait en danger. Tu savais qu'Henry allait bien, alors tu as préféré penser à celui qui était le plus mal. Sincèrement, tu crois que ça aurait été différent si à l'hôtel ça avait été Seishiro, ou Toya ?

Le brun prit un moment pour réfléchir. Le gamin avait probablement raison, si ça avait un de ses amis, il aurait agit pareil. Cependant, il avait la désagréable impression que malgré tout, son inquiétude pour Fye avait été plus importante que ce qu'elle aurait du être...

-Quant à ce que tu dois dire ou pas à Henry, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux vraiment : être honnête et prendre le risque de te disputer, ou mentir et faire comme si de rien était. Dans les deux cas, il y a un mauvais côté et un bon.

-Je.. je peux pas lui mentir. Ce serait pire que tout.

Il était hors de question de continuer à bâtir leur relation sur des mensonges, pas alors qu'ils étaient prêt à se marier. Il devait le lui dire, tant pis s'ils se disputaient, et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le sujet, au moins il n'aurait plus l'impression d'être malhonnête.

-Dans tout les cas, décide toi vite. Tu vas devenir cinglé sinon.

-Tu as raison Shaolan, acquiesça t-il, reconnaissant au jeune homme d'avoir pris le temps de lui donner de vrais conseils. Tu m'as remis les idées en place. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il allait prendre ses responsabilités et tout raconter à Henry. La conversation risquait de ne pas être des plus agréables, mais quoi qu'il en ressorte, il serait au moins libéré d'un poids.

-Maintenant que je t'ai embêté avec mes histoire, on est quitte.

Le châtain rit et reconnu, non sans soulagement qu'il avait raison.

Finalement, cette cohabitation allait peut être s'avérer moins pénible que prévu..


	14. Il faut qu'on parle

Kurogane et Henry s'étant déjà parlé la veille au soir, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'appeler, surtout qu'ils commençaient tout les deux tôt le lundi matin. Cependant, afin d'être sûr de ne pas se avoir le temps de se dégonfler, le brun envoya un mail à son fiancé, lui demandant de lui passer un coup de fil quand il aurait un moment. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et quelques minutes plus tard, l'icône bleue de Skype clignotait sur son écran.

 **-** **Bonjour** **mon cœur !** Le salua Henry tandis que la caméra finissait de s'allumer.

Le Français était encore dans son lit, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. Il tâtonna jusqu'à attraper ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, et bailla. Kurogane sourit un peu niaisement devant ce spectacle attendrissant, puis se contint vivement en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

-Salut chéri ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il fit signe à Shaolan de venir devant la caméra. Un peu gêné le jeune homme fit un vague signe de main, pendant que son hôte expliquait rapidement la situation.

- **Ce n'est pas de chance ce qui t'arrive !** Compatit Henry après avoir entendu toute l'histoire. **En tout cas, sache tu peux rester chez nous tant que tu en as besoin.**

-Merci beaucoup. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous déranger.

- **Tu ne dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis même très content que Kurogane t'ai pris à la maison ! Ça lui évitera de revenir à l'état sauvage et de rester terré dans sa grotte tel un ours.**

 **-** Je te signale que j'entends ! Signala Kurogane avec un faux air menaçant.

C'était une vieille blague entre eux. Henry avait remarqué qu'en public son petit ami avait une fâcheuse tendance à se renfermer, et à réduire son vocabulaire à une série d'onomatopées et de grognements. Il l'avait alors comparé à un ours qu'on dérange dans sa tanière. Depuis, l'avocat était parvenu à lui faire faire des gros progrès en matière de sociabilisation, et Kurogane ne détestait plus autant devoir faire la conversation à des inconnus. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas son côté « ours » de reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il était fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur.

Les trois hommes continuèrent de plaisanter un petit moment, Henry prenant un malin plaisir à prendre Shaolan à partie pour taquiner son fiancé. Finalement, sentant qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, Kurogane échangea un coup d'œil éloquent avec son invité. Ce dernier prétexta devoir appeler des amis pour récupérer ses cours, et le brun alla s'installer dans sa chambre avec l'ordinateur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, et assit sur le lit, alluma une cigarette.

-Henry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

- **Tu me fais peur là...**

-C'est à propos de Fye, lâcha t-il d'un trait, afin d'être sûr de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Son fiancé fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. Comprenant que la conversation qui allait suivre serait sérieuse, il se redressa et réajusta les oreillers dans son dos.

- **Continue, je t'écoutes.**

-Je l'ai revu plusieurs fois depuis le mariage.

**-Je te demande pardon ?!**

Le visage de l'avocat se ferma un peu plus, l'inquiétude laissant place à la colère. Kurogane savait que le plus dur était encore à venir, puisque la suite allait encore moins lui plaire, mais il s'était promis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il tira une bouffée sur sa clope.

-Il s'est inscrit dans ma salle de sport, et il m'a invité à déjeuner hier.

- **...je vois. On dirait que j'ai de la concurrence.**

-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est pas en train de me draguer !

Henry rit jaune, et lui jeta un regard consterné.

**-Soit tu me prends pour un con, soit t'es aveugle...**

-Attend, laisse moi t'expliquer !

**-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Avec toutes les salles de sport qu'il y a en ville, tu vas me faire croire que c'est un hasard s'il a choisi celle ou tu travaille ? Et puis même si c'était le cas, on invite pas innocemment un de ses ex à déjeuner.**

Le brun se tassa sur lui même. Son fiancé état visiblement vexé qu'il ait pris la défense de Fye, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Cela dit, il ne lui laissait pas non plus l'occasion de lui donner tout les détails. Si il parvenait à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, peut être qu'il se calmerait un peu.

 **-** Je...

- **D'ailleurs, tu m'a dit qu'il t'avais invité, mais tu m'as pas dit ce que t'avais répondu !**

Cette fois ci Kurogane hésita sérieusement à mentir. Dire la vérité l'énerverait encore plus, et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Henry était d'une nature calme, mais lorsqu'il était énervé, il fallait toujours un certain temps à sa colère pour redescendre. De plus, tant qu'il serait dans cet état, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le laisse parler.

Néanmoins, le but de cette conversation était de lui dire la vérité, et pas d'en masquer les parties qui l'arrangeaient. À contre cœur, il se résolut à avouer.

-J'ai dis oui.

 **-Tiens donc, et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Et tant que t'y est, tu en profiteras pour me dire depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça ! J'avais remarqué que tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps, mais je pensais pas une seconde que tu me cachais un truc pareil !** Cracha t-il, hors de lui.

-Henry, je t'en prie...

- **Quoi ?! Comment tu croyais que j'allais réagir en m'annonçant que tu vois ton ex au boulot et que tu manges avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais que je te dise : « Mais c'est super mon chéri ! Vas y, fonce droit dans ses bras pendant que je suis à l'autre bout du monde ! » Désolé de te décevoir, mais non je ne le prend pas très bien. Surtout quand tu ne fais rien pour repousser ses avances !**

La gorge du brun était complètement nouée. Il voulu tirer sur sa cigarette, mais s'étouffa à moitié avec la fumée. Dépité, il l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

Il détestait se disputer avec son fiancé, et il détestait encore plus l'idée qu'il puisse croire qu'il envisageait de se remettre avec Fye. C'était lui qui avait décidé de dire la vérité, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut être eut tord. De toute façon maintenant, il était trop tard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

-Chéri, s'il...

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Garde ça pour lui !**

Kurogane serra les deux, celle là, elle avait fait mal.

-Henry, recommença t-il, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer.

 **-Non, j'ai aucune envie d'entendre l'excuse que tu as trouvée. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vois bien maintenant où tu veux en venir !** Sa voix trembla, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. **J'avais peur que mon voyage nous éloigne, mais de là à ce que tu me remplace si vite... Je suis parti depuis à peine deux semaines. Je t'avais mal jugé Kurogane, je ne pensais pas que tu étais un salaud. Manifestement je m'étais trompé !**

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Kurogane avait senti la colère monter en lui. Il croyait sérieusement que cet appel avait été passé dans le but de le quitter ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un expert en relations humaines mais il ne lui ferait jamais ça ! Pas avec son ex, pas par Skype, et surtout pas alors qu'ils venaient de se fiancer.

Merde, pourquoi il se retrouvait encore à jouer le méchant de l'histoire ?!

- **J'ai très bien compris le message ! Maintenant on ferait mieux de raccrocher ? Je n'ai...**

-Pour l'amour du ciel, tu veux bien LA FERMER une seconde ?! Hurla le brun, incapable d'en supporter plus. Rassure moi, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de croire que je te quitte, là ?! Je ne suis pas ce genre de connard !

Henry ravala ses larmes avec soulagement. Il n'en restait pas moins très remonté contre lui.

- **Je...**

-Non, c'est à moi de parler maintenant, l'interrompit-il. Tu ne me laisses pas en placer une depuis tout à l'heure. Si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Premièrement, Fye n'essaye pas de reconquérir mon cœur, au contraire. Il était le premier surpris de voir que je travaillais dans le club, et il a bien faillit en partir à cause de ça.

Le Français lui jeta un regard surpris. Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à des explications de ce genre. Il voulut répondre quelque chose, mais le regard de son fiancé l'en dissuada.

-Ensuite, tu n'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire. J'avais une très bonne raison d'accepter son invitation au restaurant.

- **Je peux savoir laquelle ?** Ne put-il se retenir de demander, le ton toujours accusateur.

-Oui, à condition que je puisse parler.

Henry, croisa les bras en soupirant. Il paraissait néanmoins résolu à écouter ses explications jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlé, mais la première fois que je l'ai croisé à la gare, je l'ai trouvé vraiment changé. Il paraissait complètement différent de celui que j'avais connu au lycée, plus triste, plus mal dans sa peau, plus distant. J'avais le sentiment qu'un truc n'allait pas chez lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Quand je l'ai recroisé, au mariage, puis au boulot, mon impression s'est intensifiée. Cependant, s'il n'y avait eut que ça, j'en serais probablement resté là.

- **Mais... ?**

-Mais il s'est passé autre chose. Un truc vraiment grave, qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'aide. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté son invitation, je voulais qu'il me parle, voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose..

L'avocat se gratta la tête, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, sa colère ne semblait pas s'être apaisée.

**-C'est tout ?**

-Comment ça ?

- **Alors c'est ça ta fameuse explication. Tu ne crois quand même que je vais me satisfaire de ça ? Il s'est passé « un truc » ? La voilà ton excuse ? Désolé, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça.**

Kurogane se doutait bien que son fiancé ne se contenterait pas de ça, mais briser sa promesse une deuxième fois ne lui paraissait pas non plus une bonne idée. Surtout que s'il lui demandait des détails, ce qu'il apprendrait allait encore moins lui plaire.

-J'ai juré de ne pas en parler, expliqua t-il, sur un ton d'excuse.

**-Même à moi ?**

Cette fois, il était dos au mur. Si Seishiro avait eut du mal à avaler la pilule quand il avait refusé de lui dire la vérité, Henry ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Tant pis pour cette foutue promesse, son couple passait avant ! Maintenant, il restait juste à espérer qu'il n'ait pas à lui expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles c'était arrivé.

-Tu me promet de n'en parler à personne ? Même Seishiro n'est pas au courant.

Il vit que son fiancé était surpris de cette information. Il savait bien que les deux hommes partageaient absolument tout. Si le borgne n'était pas au courant, alors c'est que ce qu'il cachait était important.

**-C'est promis.**

-J'ai trouvé Fye en train d'essayer de suicider.

**-Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-** Il était complètement bourré, il s'apprêtait à s'enfiler une boite d'antidépresseurs. Je l'ai empêché, et lui m'a assuré que je me trompais sur ses intentions, mais comment tu veux que je le croie ?

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Henry était encore choqué. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

**-T'es... sûr, de ce que t'as vu ?**

-Oui.

- **Et tu as accepté de garder le secret ? T'es inconscient ou quoi, il va recommencer à la première occasion ! Il fallait appeler une ambulance, l'emmener à l'hôpital !**

Il n'avait pas tord. Quand il repensait, il avait été complètement irresponsable ce soir là. L'alcool y était bien sûr pour quelque chose, mais il aurait du plus réfléchir avant d'accepter les conditions du blond.

-Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais il était tellement paniqué quand j'ai voulu qu'on aille à l'hosto, j'ai cru bien faire.

- **Évidemment qu'il était paniqué, tu venais de foutre son plan en l'air !**

 **-** Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de faire ça. Ça m'inquiète vraiment qu'il ai voulu se tuer.

**-Alors pourquoi te taire ?**

-Le lendemain, il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas recommencer.

**-Et tu l'as cru ? Il t'a dit ce que tu voulais entendre !**

Le Français était de nouveau en colère contre lui, mais plus pour la même raison. Avant c'était par jalousie, maintenant c'était à cause de son imprudence.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? C'était sur le moment que j'aurai du agir, le lendemain, il était déjà trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas le séquestrer dans une pièce et le surveiller 24h sur 24.

**-Tu n'as pas entièrement tord.**

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai tout de suite dit oui quand il a voulu qu'on mange ensemble. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Expliqua Kurogane, heureux de voir que Henry semblait comprendre.

Ce dernier, se massait les tempes, épuisé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

**-Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

-Lundi, avoua t-il, penaud.

**-Lundi ?! Et tu m'en parles que maintenant ?**

-Je sais. Désolé.

Son fiancé était vexé d'être mis au courant aussi tard, néanmoins, le brun préférait ça à la crise de jalousie qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. De plus, le fait qu'il l'ait engueulé pour ne pas avoir appelé une ambulance prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à son histoire, et même qu'il s'inquiétait pour Fye. Henry était quelqu'un de gentil, cela n'avait donc rien de bien surprenant, mais il était agréablement surpris de le voir aussi touché.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?**

**-** Je comptais justement te demander quelque chose à ce sujet.

**-Je t'écoute.**

Ça n'allait probablement pas lui plaire, mais comme ils semblaient à peu près réconciliés, peut être qu'il dirait oui sans trop faire d'histoire. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être jaloux. Qui ne le serait pas si sa moitié lui demandait de pouvoir fréquenter son ex, même dans un but purement amical ?

Avant de se jeter à l'eau, il se motiva en se rappelant que sa demande était une des raisons principales de son appel. Il ne voulait plus faire les choses dans le dos de son fiancé, et pour cela il devait donc obtenir son accord.

-Je m'inquiète pour la santé de Fye. J'aimerais pouvoir vérifier qu'il n'essayera pas à nouveau de se faire du mal.

L'expression de l'avocat s'assombrit alors qu'il comprenait où son amant voulait en venir.

-Tu voudrais bien que je continue à le voir ? Juste une petite fois par semaine, histoire de voir comment il va ?

Henry se laissa aller en arrière. Il leva la tête, comme pour observer le plafond, et son visage sorti du champ de la caméra. Kurogane se sentait stressé de devoir attendre sa réponse, mais qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir était bon signe. Ça lui évitait au moins de se prendre un « Non » catégorique. Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, la voix du français s'éleva de l'ordinateur.

**-Ce Fye, si il a tout les problèmes que tu me décris, j'imagine qu'il doit être suivi, non ?**

Il n'était pas sûr de voir où fiancé voulait en venir, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était loin d'être une question innocente. Néanmoins, il répondit honnêtement.

-Il a un psy, oui.

**-Dans ce cas, j'ai une question pour toi. Est-ce que ton inquiétude à son sujet viens du fais que tu te sens responsable, puisque c'est toi qui l'a trouvé ?**

S'il n'en était pas certain pour la précédente, cette question-ci était définitivement un piège. Quelle que soit sa réponse, il serait perdant. Un « oui » permettrait à Henry de lui dire de laisser tomber et de laisser les professionnels faire leur travail. Un « non » équivaudrait à avouer qu'il tenait encore à son ex.

Ils venaient juste de finir une dispute, et Kurogane n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en relancer une autre, mais au moment où il avait appelé son fiancé, il s'était promis d'être honnête. La réponse à sa question était un non catégorique. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour Fye avant même cet épisode à l'hôtel. S'il était cependant vrai qu'il se considérait responsable du blond, étant le seul au courant de son mal être, le fait que ce soit lui pesait incontestablement dans la balance.

-Non. Ce n'est pas que pour ça... Reconnu t-il, détournant les yeux de l'écran.

Il savait que son aveu allait blesser Henry, et il ne se sentait pas la force de soutenir son regard.

 **-D'accord...** Murmura l'avocat. **Dans ce cas, il est inutile que j'essaye de t'en empêcher.**

Il restèrent silencieux un bon moment, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Kurogane se sentait coupable de faire ainsi souffrir son fiancé. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être honnête. Malheureusement, bien souvent, la vérité s'avérait plus douloureuse que le mensonge. Cependant, au fond de lui, il ressentait également un soulagement. Désormais, il n'aurait plus à lui cacher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée.

-Henry, mon amour, je suis désolé, commença t-il par s'excuser. Je sais que je t'en demande énormément. J'aurai voulu pouvoir t'épargner ça, mais je n'avais pas envie de te mentir.

- **Je sais bien que tout ça partait d'une bonne intention** , le rassura Henry avec un demi sourire. **Je suis heureux que tu ai tenu à avoir mon aval. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu considère ton ex comme un parfait inconnu. Seulement, je mentirais en disant que la situation m'enchante.**

-Pardonne moi. C'est... j'en ai besoin.

L'avocat se redressa. Il réinstalla correctement l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Agréablement surpris, le brun s'empressa d'y répondre.

- **D'un autre côté, je préfère que ce soit ça, plutôt que tu me quitte** **s** **!**

-Sérieusement, où as tu pu aller chercher une idée pareille ?

**-C'est à cause de toi, tu avais un air tellement grave. J'ai pensé que...**

-Triple idiot ! Je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter. En fait, j'avais même dans l'idée de t'épouser.

Dans un éclat de rire, Henry lui rétorqua qu'il avait plutôt intérêt. Il se taquinèrent ainsi encore un peu, avant de décider de raccrocher.

- **Une dernière chose** , l'arrêta le Français, **t** **u me promets que si tu veux le voir, c'est réellement pour t'assurer qu'il va bien ?**

-Je te le jure. Il n'y a rien de plus, c'est promis.

**-D'accord, je te crois.**

Kurogane fut heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance. La confiance était primordiale dans un couple. Tant que Henry ne douterait pas de sa sincérité, tout devrait bien se passer.

-Hé, mon chéri, le retint Kurogane au dernier moment, je t'aime, tu le sais ?

**-Oui, je regrette d'avoir pu en douter un seul instant.**

-Merci, je suis rassuré.

**-Mon amour ?**

-Oui ?

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Finalement, ça c'était presque mieux déroulé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cependant, Henry était loin d'avoir aussi bien prit la nouvelle qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il se montrerait un peu plus distant le temps de se faire à l'idée, mais le brun savait qu'il avait compris que sa demande ne relevait pas du caprice, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de remettre leur couple en question.

Maintenant, il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose de sacrément bien pour se faire pardonner à son retour. Son fiancé s'était montré bien plus compréhensif que ne l'auraient été la plupart des gens, et pour ça il devait le remercier comme il se doit.

On frappa timidement à sa porte, et Shaolan entrouvrit timidement le battant. Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Alors ? Demanda prudemment l'étudiant.

-Il est loin d'être aux anges, mais je crois que ça ira.

-Je v.. t'avais dis qu'il comprendrait.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas le seul point sur lequel tu avais raison. Merci de m'avoir poussé à faire ça, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

La journée se termina en apothéose puisqu'à l'heure du dîner, il reçut un message de Fye disant : « _Au fait, je suis toujours en vie, et je vais très bien. Si jamais ça t'intéresse... ;)_ » Il lui envoya un message le remerciant de lui avoir donné des nouvelles, et put aller se coucher le cœur léger.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne humeur et arriva même en avance à sa séance quotidienne d'entraînement avec son meilleur ami. Il lui raconta les événements de la veille, passant sous silence la discussion avec son petit-ami, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait la raconter sans expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Fye. Seishiro s'enthousiasma de l'enrichissement du cercle d'ami de Kurogane, ce à quoi il lui rétorqua le fameux « Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. »

Son début de semaine se passa sans encombre. L'ambiance à son travail s'était nettement améliorée depuis qu'il était réconcilié avec son patron, et Fye continuait de lui envoyer chaque soir un message, ne manquant jamais de lui lancer une pique au passage.

La seule ombre au tableau était le silence de son fiancé à qui il avait envoyé plusieurs mails, sans obtenir de réponse. Shaolan tenta de le rassurer en lui signalant qu'il valait peut être mieux le laisser respirer, le temps qu'il avale la pilule, mais Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça inquiétant.

C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'au bout de deux jours sans nouvelles, il vit s'afficher sur son téléphone une icône de notification lui indiquant qu'il avait reçut un mail de Henry. Il venait de se garer devant l'école où étudiait Shaolan, et s'empressa de couper le contact et d'ouvrir le message. Son fiancé s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, depuis le début de la semaine il bossait comme un dingue sur le contrat, et n'avait pas eut une seconde à lui. Il lui proposait également un Skype dans la soirée. Rassuré de voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas la gueule, il commença à taper sa réponse.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Shaolan qui sortait du bâtiment. Il ouvrit la portière et fit signe au jeune homme. Une fois sûr que ce dernier l'avait vu, il s'adossa contre la voiture et repris son message. Trouvant le temps un peu long, il releva la tête pour voir ce que fabriquait l'étudiant et le trouva en train de discuter avec trois types dont l'un deux l'avait saisit par les épaules. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien le laisser finir sa conversation pendant qu'il terminait son mail, et baissa à nouveau le nez.

Lorsqu'il regarda le bâtiment deux minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que Shaolan et les trois autres n'étaient plus là. Le brun commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son ami de le faire attendre. Il l'aurait prévenu s'il était parti faire quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Kurogane quitta le parking et rejoint la rue devant l'école. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall, mais ne le vit nulle part. Son impression que quelque chose clochait s'intensifia. Sortant son téléphone, il composa le numéro du châtain. À sa grande surprise, il entendit la sonnerie du jeune homme retentir tout près de lui. Guidé par le son, il se dirigea dans la rue voisine, puis tourna dans une petite ruelle malodorante.

-Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! S'écria t-il devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.


	15. La loi du plus fort

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, Shaolan avait des ennuis. Deux types, avaient attrapé chacun un des bras de l'étudiant pour l'immobiliser et un troisième en profitait pour le frapper. Les trois agresseurs étaient les personnes avec qui il l'avait vu parler avant qu'il ne disparaisse. C'était des garçons d'à peu près le même âge que lui, qui voulaient se faire passer pour des durs. Ils portaient des survêtements et sweats à capuche, mais leurs vêtements étaient de marque et valaient cher. Il était prêt à parier que c'étaient leurs parents qui les leur avaient achetés.

Tout à leur occupation, ils n'avaient même pas réagi quand il les avait interpellé, et continuaient de s'en prendre au châtain.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! S'exclama t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Celui qui paraissait être le chef se tourna dans sa direction, le poing toujours levé au dessus du visage de sa victime.

-Dégage si tu veux pas finir comme lui ! Ordonna t-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Kurogane sentit sa colère monter d'un autre cran. Non seulement ces petites frappes s'en prenait à son ami à trois contre un, mais en plus ils n'avaient même pas la décence de s'enfuir lorsqu'on les prenait sur le fait.

Son regard croisa celui de Shaolan et il pu lire « Laisse moi » sur ses lèvres. À la fois impressionné et atterré par le courage de son ami, il lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Il était hors de question qu'il parte en laissant le jeune homme servir de punching-ball à ces crétins.

-Lâchez le immédiatement, les somma t-il. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Un rire gras s'échappa de la gorge du meneur. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et fit signe à l'un de ses comparse. L'intéressé lâcha Shaolan et se dirigea vers Kurogane. Celui-ci eut du mal à ne pas rire en le voyant se mettre en position de combat. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile croyait faire exactement ? Il était plus petit d'une demi tête, et malgré ses gros muscles, il ne savait sûrement pas comment se passait un vrai combat au corps à corps. La seule façon de se battre qu'il connaissait semblait être d'agiter les poings en espérant cogner assez fort pour sonner son adversaire.

-Q-qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda une voix effrayée dans leur dos.

Une jeune fille se trouvait au coin de la rue, visiblement prête à détaler au moindre danger. Brune avec une queue de cheval, elle portait encore son uniforme, et devait à peine être lycéenne. Elle cramponnait son sac de toute ses forces, comme si elle avait peur qu'on tente de le lui voler.

-Casse toi ! Cria un des agresseurs.

La fille eut un mouvement de recul. Elle tremblait, mais hésitait apparemment à obéir.

-Appelez la police ! Lui demanda Kurogane, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

Elle acquiesça et reparti d'où elle était venue.

-Ce n'est pas les poulets qui vont te sauver crétin ! Cracha celui qui était en face de lui, avant de l'attaquer.

Le brun évita sans difficulté les coups qui lui étaient destinés et lui envoya un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, son adversaire tomba assis par terre, tentant péniblement de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Vexé que son acolyte ait finit au tapis aussi vite, celui qui tenait encore Shaolan fonça sur Kurogane tête baissée. Dépité par le niveau pathétique de son agresseur, il se contenta de faire un pas de côté, puis lui saisissant le bras, il utilisa une prise pour le faire valser au dessus de lui et l'écraser au sol.

Il s'apprêtait à aller s'occuper du troisième larron quand quelque chose le frappa violemment à la nuque. Il tomba à quatre pattes, la douleur lui vrillant l'arrière du crâne. Un coup de pied dans les reins finit de le mettre au tapis. Quelqu'un cria, mais il ne saisit pas ses paroles. En réalité, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre qu'un sifflement assourdissant qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Ces types allaient amèrement regretter ce qu'il avaient fait. Non seulement ils avaient fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à son ami, mais en plus ils l'avaient attaqué dans le dos. Il haïssait plus que tout les lâches, et ceux là étaient de la pire espèce. Jusqu'ici il avait été gentil avec eux, maintenant c'était terminé.

Il sentit qu'on le poussait du pied pour le mettre sur le dos. Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage. Ces imbéciles ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Kurogane était 10e dan de karaté, il avait combattu de nombreuses fois et avait pris des coups plus violent que celui-là. Il allait leur en falloir plus pour le mettre au tapis.

Au moment ils finirent de le retourner, le brun se releva brusquement et colla un coup de genou dans le menton de l'homme en face de lui. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, il l'acheva d'une droite dans le visage et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit les os de son nez craquer sous ses phalanges.

L'adrénaline aidant, il mit au tapis son deuxième adversaire en quelques secondes, et le convainquit d'un regard qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se relever. En se tournant vers le chef, il le trouva aux prises avec Shaolan. Le châtain se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas un combattant. Décidé à en finir au plus vite, Kurogane saisit le meneur par le col et l'envoya contre le mur en face. Il contra sans peine le coup de poing avec lequel il voulu riposter. Profitant de tenir la main de l'autre, il lui tordit le bras à l'aide d'une clé et le força à s'asseoir par terre.

-Bouge plus, ordonna t-il sur un ton sans appel.

L'autre couina et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Shaolan, ça va ?

L'étudiant ne répondit pas. Il le fixait avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur.

-Shaolan ?! Répéta t-il.

-Tu les as littéralement écrasés...

-Ils l'ont bien cherché !

-Quand même...

Ne comprenant la réaction excessive du châtain, Kurogane regarda ses adversaires. L'un d'eux tentait d'arrêter son saignement de nez en jurant. Le second se tenait le ventre en gémissant. Le dernier, qui se cramponnait toujours la main, lui lança en geignant :

-Vous êtes un malade ! Vous m'avez cassé la main !

–Exagère pas chochotte ! Je te l'ai à peine tordue, dans deux jours tu sentiras plus rien.

Le type l'ignora et se contenta de continuer à fixer sa main en pleurnichant.

-Et toi Shaolan, comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, reconnu t-il, grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Le jeune homme semblait souffrir lorsqu'il respirait, ce qu'il ne faisait donc que très précautionneusement. Son œil droit commençait à enfler, sa pommette et sa mâchoire étaient de plus en plus tuméfiés, et il saignait de la lèvre inférieure.

-T'inquiète pas, les secours arrivent.

Il aurait voulu le questionner sur ce qui était arrivé. Comment en étaient ils arrivés à se taper dessus alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ils discutaient tranquillement devant l'école ? Est-ce qu'au moins il les connaissait ces types, ou alors était-ce juste de la violence gratuite ?

Malheureusement, il suspectait que son ami ait une, voire plusieurs, côtes fêlées ou pire. Respirer lui était douloureux, et parler devait être pire encore. Pour l'instant le mieux à faire était donc de se contenter de veiller sur lui en attendant la police. Il hésitait à également appeler une ambulance, mais le bruits des sirènes se rapprochant le convainquit d'attendre. Il verrait ça directement avec les policiers.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, trois hommes en uniforme, et la lycéenne qui les avait appelés débarquèrent dans la rue. Les policiers entrèrent dans la ruelle prudemment, paré à l'éventualité de se faire sauter dessus, mais ils s'arrêtèrent avec surprise en voyant que la moitié des personnes présente étaient à terre.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous nous avez dit ? L'interrogea le plus jeune des policier, septique.

-Oui, j'en suis certaine. Les trois par terre ont attaqué le petit châtain, et le grand brun est venu le défendre.

-Bon...

L'homme se tourna vers ses collègues. Il hésitait manifestement sur la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Les policiers commencèrent à discuter entre eux, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

-Excusez moi, intervint Kurogane, je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais je pense que mon ami à besoin de voir un médecin.

Shaolan faisait son possible pour garder contenance, mais sa douleur s'intensifiait de minute en minute. Son visage avait enflé d'un peu partout et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux représentants de la loi pour estimer qu'il valait mieux l'emmener directement à l'hôpital. En entendant leur projet, les trois autres garçons se mirent à réclamer qu'on les y emmène également. Comprenant que de toute façon, ils allaient leur faire la vie impossible tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu le médecin eux aussi, les policiers décidèrent de conduire tout le monde jusqu'aux urgences les plus proches.

Ils commencèrent par relever les petites frappes qui continuaient de geindre et leur passèrent à tous les menottes. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation chez l'un des policiers, et Kurogane cru qu'ils allaient se faire menotter eux aussi, mais le plus âgé des trois lui fit signe de les laisser. Shaolan et lui furent escorté jusqu'à la même voiture que la lycéenne, tandis que les autres montaient dans la seconde voiture.

-Ça va aller monsieur ? Demanda leur chauffeur à l'adresse de Shaolan. On arrive dans même pas cinq minutes.

-D'accord, souffla l'étudiant.

Inquiet pour la santé de son passager, le policier roula le plus vite possible, allumant parfois la sirène pour dégager le passage. Une fois à l'hôpital, le châtain fut immédiatement pris en charge par quelqu'un et Kurogane se retrouva assit sur une chaise à attendre à côté de la lycéenne.

-Merci. C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! La félicita t-il.

-Non, c'est normal, protesta t-elle.

-Je doute que la plupart des gens auraient réagit de la même façon.

-Alors les gens sont bêtes.

Sa remarque fit rire le brun. Ça faisait du bien de voir que ce monde n'était pas encore totalement pourris et que certains ce souciaient encore des autres.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-Kana. Et vous ?

-C'est un joli prénom. Moi je m'appelle Kurogane.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Un silence ponctué de cris et bruit de machine s'installa. Le brun se massa l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée. Il commençait également à ressentir des élancements là où son visage avait heurté le sol. Une aide soignante remarqua sa détresse puisqu'elle lui apporta une poche de glace. Il posa contre son cou avec soulagement.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Kana.

-Vas y.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ces hommes, pourquoi il s'en sont pris à vous et votre ami ?

-Voilà une question intelligente jeune fille, les interrompit quelqu'un. C'est exactement celle que je voulais poser à ce monsieur.

Le policier qui les avait conduit ici avait arrêté de parler à l'infirmière et était revenu près d'eux. Un de ses collègues alla s'asseoir avec Kana, pendant qu'il emmenait le brun dans un couloir plus calme. Il alla lui chercher un café au distributeur et s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui.

L'homme avait la quarantaine bien entamée. Ses cheveux courts grisonnaient sur les tempes, les rides sur son visages étaient discrètes mais bien présentes. Son uniforme était propre et repassé. Il semblait être le genre de flic qui aime son boulot, et qui le fait bien. Il chaussa une paire de lunette et sortit de sa poche un calepin et un stylo. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il demanda à Kurogane s'il voulait bien répondre à ses questions. Il répondit par l'affirmative, ne voyant aucune raison de refuser.

-Je suis le lieutenant Kusanagi Shiyu, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît me décliner votre identité ?

-Je suis Kurogane Suwa.

Après un rapide contrôle de ses papiers, il commença à l'interroger sur la bagarre.

-Vous pouvez me raconter ce qui s'est passé exactement avant que mes collègues et moi arrivions ?

-Depuis le début ?

-S'il vous plaît.

Le brun étira son cou et réajusta la glace. Une migraine était indubitablement en train de pointer le bout de son nez, et il avait le sentiment que cette histoire allait s'éterniser encore un moment.

-Hum, j'attendais Shaolan à la sortie des cours pour le ramener.

-Shaolan c'est le jeune homme qui était avec vous ? Le coupa t-il.

-Oui.

L'homme nota quelque chose sur son calepin, puis lui fit signe de continuer.

-Au bout d'un moment je l'ai vu sortir. J'étais en train de faire autre chose, donc j'ai pas fais très attention à ce qu'il faisait mais ensuite je l'ai aperçu qui discutait avec plusieurs personnes. Quand j'ai vu qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps à arriver, je l'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je l'ai appelé et sa sonnerie m'a amené jusqu'à une rue à côté où les types avec qui il parlait le tabassaient. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter, et au lieu de m'écouter il s'en sont aussi pris à moi. Je les ai maîtrisé, et on vous a attendu.

-Vous saviez que la police était en chemin ?

-Oui. C'est moi qui ait demandé à la jeune fille de vous appeler.

-Je vois, acquiesça t-il tout en continuant d'écrire.

Kurogane se demanda s'il notait sa déposition, ou s'il prenait juste des notes pour son rapport. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à la police pour autre chose qu'un contrôle de routine. S'il en croyait les séries télé, et elles étaient loin d'être fiables, il allait devoir faire un témoignage officiel au poste de police. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il n'allait pas se faire arrêter.

-Autre chose, reprit l'officier, vu l'état dans lequel est votre ami, il ne vous a pas aidé à les mettre au tapis, alors comment vous avez fait pour gagner à un contre trois ?

-Je suis 10e dan de karaté.

Il vit son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-C'est comme ceinture noire au judo si vous préférez, expliqua t-il.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes un champion en arts martiaux, c'est ça ?

-Champion, je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais je suis largement assez doué pour me débarrasser de trois petites frappes comme eux.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, apparemment convaincu. Il souligna quelque chose dans ses notes, et lui sourit.

-C'est rare que la victime se débarrasse toute seul de ses bourreaux, fit-il remarqué, amusé.

-Pas lorsque l'agneau tente de s'en prendre au loup...

-Vous n'avez pas tord. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête pour attaquer une armoire à glace comme vous ?

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien lui non plus. Peut être qu'ils avaient cru que malgré sa carrure il ne savait pas se battre ?

Le plus jeune des policiers vint jusqu'à eux. Ils discutèrent à voix basse quelques minutes, puis l'autre repartit. L'homme se rassit en soupirant.

-Bon, on a un problème, déclara t-il de but en blanc.

-De quoi il s'agit ?

-Les trois étudiants, qui d'après vous ont attaqué votre ami, vous accusent de les avoir agressé.

-Pardon ? C'est une blague ?!

Ils avaient perdu, alors ils voulaient retourner la situation contre lui ? Quelle bande de lâches ! Lui qui regrettait presque d'avoir cassé le nez du gros ! En plus c'était complètement ridicule, Kana avait été témoin d'une partie de la scène, et Shaolan n'aurait pas finit dans cet état s'il avait fait parti des assaillants.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, vu les éléments dont je dispose pour l'instant, il me paraît presque certain qu'ils mentent. Cependant, nous allons devoir attendre d'avoir interrogé tout le monde, et que le médecin ait rendu son rapport avant de tirer des conclusions.

-Putain ! Jura le brun, trop énervé pour se soucier que son interlocuteur soit un officier de police.

-Désolé. Je vais essayer que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps.

-Merci. C'est gentil à vous.

Son vis à vis se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse. Il se leva et l'invita à le suivre pour rejoindre la salle où il était assis plus tôt.

-Le médecin viendra vous voir quand il aura finit avec les autres, l'informa t-il.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis pas blessé.

-Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous l'êtes. Regardez vous dans un miroir.

Au lieu d'un miroir, Kurogane sortit son téléphone et s'observa dans le reflet de l'écran. Il pensait avoir de simples bosses là où son visage le tiraillait, mais en réalité, son arcade était ouverte en travers du sourcil sur deux bons centimètres et sa mâchoire était méchamment égratignée.

-Super... grogna t-il.

Sa fin d'après midi venait de passer de nulle à merdique. Vu la tronche de la coupure, il était bon pour les points de sutures. Ce n'étaient pas ses premiers, et il n'avait pas peur des aiguilles, mais ça ne rendait pas ça agréable pour autant. Après une demi-heure interminable à lire un magazine people vieux de trois mois, un docteur l'emmena en salle d'examen. Il examina, désinfecta et sutura son arcade avant de passer à son menton puis à sa nuque. Il ressorti avec une prescription pour de la pommade, du désinfectant et de l'anti-inflammatoire et put retrouver sa chaise pour une autre demi-heure.

Alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus depuis déjà un petit moment, il vit avec joie Shaolan arriver en boitillant accompagné d'un médecin et d'un policier. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de lui parler puisqu'on les accompagna directement à la voiture qui les conduisit au commissariat. Là bas, Kurogane dut répéter ce qu'il avait dit à l'officier dans l'hôpital, et on lui fit signer sa déposition. L'homme qui l'interrogeait lui proposa également de porter plainte, mais il refusa, n'ayant ni le temps ni l'argent nécessaire à consacrer à un procès.

Une heure et demie plus tard, on l'informa qu'il avait été clairement établi qu'il faisait partie des victimes et que ses actes avaient été réalisé dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Après trente autre minutes passées à faire des papiers, on le laissa enfin sortir, lui expliquant que sa voiture avait été ramenée jusque sur leur parking. Le lieutenant Shiyu qui l'avait interrogé dans les urgences l'accompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait attendre là qu'ils aient fini avec Shaolan.

-Au fait, lança t-il au moment où il repartait, la prochaine fois que vous voulez défendre un de vos amis, essayez de ne pas casser le nez de l'agresseur. J'ai eu toute les peine du monde à le convaincre que ça se retournerait contre lui s'il portait plainte.

-Vous avez fait ça ?

-Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. En plus je voulais vous éviter de perdre votre temps et votre argent dans un procès dont vous ne voulez pas.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal, répondit l'homme en souriant.

Le brun répondit à son sourire et le regarda s'éloigner. Ce policier avait définitivement permis à sa soirée de ne pas être aussi horrible qu'elle aurait pu le devenir.

Il renonça à s'asseoir à l'intérieur et s'installa alors sur les marches devant le bâtiment pour attendre Shaolan. Il en profita pour fumer une cigarette. Ce dernier arriva au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Il marchait lentement en grimaçant beaucoup et tenait une poche de glace contre son œil. Kurogane l'aida à descendre l'escalier et aller jusqu'à la voiture.

Durant le trajet, il apprit que son ami avait deux côtes fêlées et de sévères hématomes sur le torse et le visage. Son œil avait beaucoup gonflé, mais n'était pas en danger. Le brun brûlait de lui demander pourquoi ces garçons s'en étaient pris à lui, mais il su se contenir jusqu'à son appartement.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions, supposa Shaolan en s'asseyant précautionneusement dans le canapé.

-Quelques unes en effet. Pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués ? Je t'ai vu leur parler quelques minutes avant !

-En fait, ils étaient en train de me menacer pour que je les suive dans la ruelle...

-Merde ! Je suis désolé, j'étais en train de taper un truc sur mon téléphone. J'aurai du faire plus attention !

Le châtain secoua la tête, et lui signala que ce qui c'était passé n'était pas de sa faute. Kurogane n'était pas d'accord, s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué que leur conversation n'était pas amicale et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Néanmoins, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils tombent d'accord sur ce sujet alors il laissa couler.

-Ces types m'ont frappé parce que durant le dernier examen, je les ai dénoncé au prof pendant qu'ils trichaient. La commission pour décider de leur sanction délibérait aujourd'hui, et ils ont été exclus définitivement de l'établissement.

-Quoi c'est juste pour ça ?!

D'accord, ces types avaient peut être les boules, mais il ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas tricher en premier lieux !

-Les places en archéologie sont chères, et avec ça dans leur dossier, aucune école ne voudra plus d'eux. Pour ne rien arranger, derrière leurs airs de racailles, ce sont des fils à papa qui ont été admis dans l'école parce qu'ils ont été pistonnés. Ils ont l'habitude qu'on les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas supporté que je les ramène à la réalité.

-Tss, j'aurais du frapper plus fort... Gronda Kurogane.

Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour se venger d'une chose survenue par notre propre faute ? Et à trois contre un en plus ? S'il n'était pas arrivé aussi vite, les blessures de Shaolan auraient pu être vraiment graves. Rien que d'y penser, il avait la nausée.

-En parlant de ça, merci de m'avoir défendu. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'allais pas partir en laissant ses brutes te tabasser !

-Oui, mais tu as été blessé toi aussi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça lui arrivait parfois de penser à lui plutôt qu'aux autres ?

-J'ai une pauvre égratignure, c'est rien par rapport à toi.

L'étudiant ne voulu rien entendre, et continua de le remercier en s'excusant.

Finalement, ils s'abrutirent devant la télé en regardant une émission de cuisine. En entendant son portable biper, Kurogane se souvint qu'il avait dit à Henry qu'ils pouvaient parler ce soir là. Il lui envoya un mail en lui expliquant rapidement la situation et en lui promettant qu'ils s'appelleraient le lendemain.

-C'est Henry, expliqua t-il devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, mais on se parlera demain.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? S'étonna Shaolan.

-Ce soir je préfère m'assurer que tu vas bien, et de toute façon je suis pas d'humeur.

Il était heureux d'être réconcilié avec son fiancé, mais son après-midi n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'en parler. Henry allait s'inquiéter, puis vérifier que la police avait suivi la procédure et enfin lui conseiller de revenir sur sa décision de ne pas porter plainte. Son côté avocat prendrait probablement le dessus, il lui expliquerait ce qu'il gagnerait à les faire inculper, et ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il voulait avoir pour l'instant.

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, protesta le châtain.

-Laisse tomber, je lui ai déjà dis non de toute façon.

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis ?

-En effet.

Quand Shaolan commença à fatiguer, Kurogane déplia le lit et lui fit promettre de le réveiller si jamais il se sentait mal pendant la nuit. Le jeune homme lui signala qu'il n'était pas non plus à l'article de la mort, mais le brun préférait être prudent.

Il eut lui même un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, son sourcil et sa nuque continuant de le lancer. À 23 heures son portable sonna, et n'ayant pas encore réussi à s'endormir, il l'attrapa à taton sur la table de chevet.

« _De Fye :_ _Excuse, j'avais pas vu l'heure. J'ai eu une journée de merde, mais rassure toi je compte juste aller dormir cette fois. »_

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. C'était peut être bête mais il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir reçu le sms de Fye. Depuis leur petite conversation, il avait arrêté de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, cependant, il ne se sentait pas parfaitement serein à son sujet. Voir que le jeune homme continuait de tenir sa promesse de lui donner des nouvelles lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Il était en train de taper sa réponse lorsqu'il reçu un second message.

« _De Fye :_ _PS : J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé. Désolé si c'est le cas._ »

_« A Fye : C'est bon, je ne dormais pas. Si ça peut te consoler, ma journée aussi était nulle et ouai, je préfère que tu fasses ça. »_

Le « plutôt que te bourrer la gueule à mort » était sous-entendu, mais ils l'avaient tout les deux très bien compris.

_« De Fye : Bonne nuit Kurogane. :) »_

Il renvoya un bonne nuit, mais sans smiley parce qu'il détestait ça. C'était ridicule de foutre des têtes de bonhommes jaunes en plein milieu d'un message. Ses amis le lui reprochait parce qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à savoir lorsqu'il était sérieux et lorsqu'il faisait de l'humour, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y mettre.

Il reposa son téléphone et s'apprêtait à se réinstaller pour dormir quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait envie de voir Fye. Le petit rituel de message du soir qu'ils avaient instauré était pas mal, mais ça ne valait pas une conversation en face à face. Et puis ses entrevues avec l'Anglais le sortaient agréablement de son quotidien. En plus, il devait toujours lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour le restaurant de l'autre jour.

Non sans un relent de culpabilité vis à vis d'Henry, il envoya à son ex.

« _A Fye :_ _Je te dois un resto. On se fait ça demain ?_ »

« _De Fye :_ _D'accord. Je viendrais à ton travail pour midi trente. A demain. :) »_

Il retint un sourire en lisant sa réponse.

_«_ _A Fye :_ _A demain. »_

Cette fois, à peine son téléphone reposé, il s'endormit, beaucoup plus tranquille que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le lendemain il ne partit travailler qu'une fois certain que son ami se sentait assez bien pour rester seul et n'avait besoin de rien. En arrivant à la salle de sport, il ne put éviter les questions de Seishiro.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ma poule ? Tu t'es viandé ?

-Nan. J'me suis battu contre des petits cons qui s'en prenaient à Shaolan.

-Aïe. J'aurais pas aimé être à leur place. Shaolan va bien ?

-Il a les côtes dans un sale état, mais ça ira je pense.

La conversation en resta là. Son meilleur ami le connaissait assez bien pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils se contentèrent donc de faire leur séance de sport habituelle, en discutant de sujet futiles comme la météo ou la dernière conquête du borgne.

La matinée fut plutôt tranquille, mais Kurogane donna un cours ce qui eut le mérite de l'occuper pendant un temps. Aux alentours de midi, il s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche rapide, puis commença à fixer l'entrée de la salle. Dire qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Fye avec impatience était exagéré, mais il avait quand même un peu hâte de sortir d'ici.

-Salut Kurogane ! Lança joyeusement le blond à son attention quand il arriva enfin.

-Salut.

-On va manger ?

-Je suis prêt.


	16. "Kuro"

Kurogane signala à Primera qu'il prenait sa pause et parti rejoindre Fye à l'extérieur. Le blond semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il chantonnait en balançant la tête et lui adressa un sourire radieux en le voyant arriver.

-Tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ? Remarqua le brun, en réalisant l'absence de son catogan.

-Ouaip. C'est pour mon boulot. Le directeur artistique les trouvait trop longs donc je les ai fait raccourcir.

-Ah... J'aimais bien ta coupe moi.

-C'est que des cheveux, ça repousse, lui fit remarquer le blond en haussant les épaules.

Kurogane resta bloqué à l'observer. Cette nouvelle coupe était quasiment identique à celle qu'il avait au lycée, ce qu'il trouvait assez perturbant. D'habitude son catogan, sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller, et son éternel air mélancolique lui rappelaient sans mal que le temps avait passé depuis leur terminale, mais aujourd'hui il avait le sentiment d'être projeté plusieurs années en arrière.

Fye sentit son malaise. Son beau sourire se mua en moue soucieuse.

-Kurogane, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta t-il, une main posée sur son épaule. Tu as changé de couleur..

-Rien, ça va, mentit-il.

L'Anglais ne parut pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. D'une voix trop enjouée pour être sincère, il demanda :

-Bon, où est-ce qu'on va ? Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

-Hein ? Euh... Oui, alors..

Le brun n'y avait pas pensé, mais étant celui qui invitait, c'était à lui de choisir le restaurant. Après un court moment de réflexion il se décida pour une petite brasserie au bout de la rue, combinant ainsi prix raisonnable et proximité.

-On s'installe en terrasse ? Proposa Fye en désignant une table.

-Comme tu veux.

À peine étaient t-il assis qu'un serveur s'empressa de leur apporter des menus. Kurogane n'y jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait commander. Son invité au contraire parcourait la carte avec une grande attention. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu manger autre chose qu'une salade.

-T'as passé une bonne semaine ? Demanda le brun, le plus innocemment possible.

Il s'agissait de la façon la plus subtile qu'il ait trouvé pour lui demander comment il allait, sans passer pour l'angoissé de service.

-Je me suis un peu ennuyé, mais à part hier, c'était pas trop mal. Et toi ?

-C'était si horrible que ça hier ? Insista t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Le blond haussa les épaules, visiblement pas enchanté à l'idée de lui raconter. Le serveur les interrompit en prenant leur commande. Kurogane fut très étonné d'entendre son ex commander un vrai plat avec entrée et dessert en prime. Voir le jeune homme s'alimenter correctement le rassurait et il s'autorisa un sourire bien que s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

-En fait hier, c'était plus chiant qu'autre chose, soupira l'Anglais lorsque le serveur reparti. J'ai du aller à une réunion avec le DA et les autres chargés du projet, et je me suis fait engueuler par mon agent. Rien de bien grave mais ce n'est jamais agréable.

-Ah, d'accord.

Le brun n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un DA, et il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui lui avait valu de se prendre un savon, mais il était conscient que non seulement ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'en plus, Fye n'avait probablement pas envie qu'il le harcèle de questions à ce sujet.

-Quant à toi, j'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te demande pourquoi tu m'as dit que ta journée d'hier était pourrie...

-Comment ça ? S'étonna t-il.

-Ben c'est plutôt évident ! Lui signala t-il en désignant son front.

-Ah ça...

Sa blessure à l'arcade n'était pas si grave, le cachet qu'il avait pris avant de partir avait suffit à faire passer la douleur, il l'avait donc complètement oubliée.

Par réflexe, il porta sa main à son front et effleura la plaie. De ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, la coupure était propre et nette, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son menton qui lui avait pris une jolie teinte bleutée. Pourtant à le voir on avait plus l'impression qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute, plutôt que s'être battu. Il n'avait cependant aucune raison de mentir au blond, surtout qu'il lui avait raconté sa journée.

-Je me suis accroché avec des gars qui s'en prenaient à Shaolan, expliqua t-il.

-Oh... Murmura l'Anglais qui blêmit. Tu vas bien au moins ? Tu 'est pas blessé ailleurs ? Et Shaolan ?

-On va bien tout les deux, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je n'ai que ça et une pauvre bosse, et Shaolan est plus amoché, mais il se remettra.

Le jeune homme parut soulagé. Il vérifia néanmoins :

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non non, je ne sens presque rien, le rassura t-il.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour faire ton dur, pas vrai ?

-T'as raison c'est tout à fait mon genre, ironisa t-il.

Fye pensait manifestement le contraire, car il se mit à rire. Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Désolé de te contredire, mais je me souviens très bien de cette fois en sport où tu es tombé et tu affirmais à tout le monde que tu ne t'étais pas fait mal. Tu était tellement convainquant que le prof t'a laissé terminer la séance. Au final, on a du te plâtrer pour 15 jours !

-C'était il y a longtemps ! Protesta t-il, vexé qu'il ait eu un exemple pour appuyer ses dires.

-Mais bien sûr, pouffa le blond.

Il était prêt à lui rétorquer que lui aussi avait changé depuis le temps, mais l'arrivée de leur commande le coupa dans son élan. Avec une surprise mal contenue, Kurogane vit son invité commencer à engloutir la nourriture dans son assiette. Le changement était tellement brutal par rapport à la fois précédente qu'il en oublia de manger sa propre entrée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Fye en remarquant qu'il le fixait.

-Rien, mentit-il, conscient que le féliciter de manger n'était pas la chose à faire.

Pour ne pas rester bêtement à le regarder, il se décida enfin à entamer son assiette. Le silence fut uniquement ponctué du bruit de leurs couverts jusqu'à ce que le blond lance :

-C'est à cause d'hier.

-De... ?

-Que je mange autant.

Le brun eut la soudaine et désagréable impression qu'il avait loupé un épisode.

-Hein ?! Quel rapport ?

-Je vois bien que tu es surpris de me voir manger.

-Non, protesta t-il, avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde.

Fye haussa un sourcil.

-D'accord, peut être un peu... Mais, qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec hier ?

-T'es pas curieux du tout comme garçon toi ! Le taquina l'Anglais.

-Pardon.

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait qu'on fasse des allusions sans les expliquer ensuite. Malheureusement pour lui, Fye semblait être passé maître dans cet art.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est à ce sujet que je me suis fait engueuler. J'ai cinq kilos de moins que ce je devrais... J'ai fait n'importe quoi avec la bouffe ces derniers temps, alors forcément y a un moment où ça passe plus.

-Je pensais que les mannequins devaient être le plus maigre possible ? S'étonna Kurogane.

C'est ce qu'on disait partout à la télé et dans les magasines, et à voir la corpulence des jeunes filles qui défilaient, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute quant à la véracité de l'information.

-Les règles sont plus strictes depuis quelques années pour protéger notre santé. Et de toute façon, ça ce n'est exact que pour les filles. Chez les hommes ils recherchent deux types de gabarit, le mien, tout en finesse, et le tien, musclé et bien bâtit. En réalité, la maigreur n'est pas forcément très appréciée.

-Donc t'as un poids maximum à pas atteindre, et aussi un poids minimum, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Tandis qu'ils terminaient leur entrée, la conversation continua de tourner autour du métier de l'Anglais. Le brun apprit que pas mal de choses que l'on pensait vraies sur ce travail étaient fausses. Être mannequin ne consistait pas uniquement à avoir une belle gueule et à poser devant l'objectif. Trouver du travail et réussir les castings était un combat constant dans lequel l'objectif était de plaire à tout le monde.

-D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, c'est quand que tu es sensé les faire tes photos ? Voulu-il savoir puisqu'ils étaient parti sur ce sujet.

-La semaine prochaine. Mercredi et jeudi.

-Dans si longtemps ? Mais t'es venu super en avance !

Fye était en ville depuis plus de deux semaines. Cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quasiment un mois à l'avance pour son travail. Ça faisait beaucoup. Même s'il était venu sur l'invitation de sa cousine, il aurait eut largement le temps de rentrer chez lui avant sa séance photo. Pourquoi était il resté en ville si longtemps s'il n'avait rien à y faire ? C'était étrange.

-Il y avait le mariage de Tomoyo, lui rappela t-il. En plus, on a prit du retard sur ce qui était prévu.

-Comment ça ?

-On aurait du faire le shooting en fin de semaine dernière, mais le photographe a eu un accident de voiture, et il a fallut en trouver un autre en catastrophe. Le seul qui était disponible et qui plaisait au DA ne pouvait pas avant la semaine prochaine, alors on a du s'adapter.

L'explication tenait la route, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il n'avait rien eu à faire ici ces deux dernières semaines, alors à quoi avait-il passé ses journées à l'hôtel ? Pourquoi ne pas repartir et revenir juste pour son shooting au lieu de s'ennuyer dans une ville qui ne devait pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs ?

Une tonne de questions tournaient dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le déjeuner. Il posa alors la seule qui n'avait aucune chance de braquer le jeune homme.

-Ça ne va pas vous mettre en retard ?

-Non, je crois pas, ils s'y prennent assez à l'avance avant la sortie du produit pour ce genre de campagne. De toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème, je suis juste là pour les photos.

-Vu comme ça.

Le blond posa sa fourchette et sourit, amusé. Il se poussa pour laisser le serveur emporter son assiette. Kurogane l'imita et se laissa contaminer par son air joyeux.

Il était abasourdi par l'importance du changement qui s'était opéré dans leur relation. Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Fye refusait encore de lui adresser la parole, et aujourd'hui ils étaient au restaurant et discutaient comme de vieux potes. Plus impressionnant encore, il avait droit à des sourires et de la bonne humeur de la part de son invité. Avant ça, pour une raison qu'il n'avait toujours pas identifiée, il était le seul à avoir droit à ses airs froids et distants.

C'était peut être étrange à dire, mais il était heureux de pouvoir avoir une relation normale avec l'Anglais. Il avait beau être son ex, ça n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. En plus, il serait plus facile de veiller sur lui si Fye le considérait comme un ami, plutôt que s'il le chassait dès qu'il le voyait.

-Dis, je me demandais, intervint son invité alors qu'on déposait leurs plats devant eux, le Shaolan dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, c'est celui qui sortait avec la meilleure amie de Tomoyo ?

-Oui, c'est lui.

Le blond parut perplexe. Il planta sa fourchette dans son poisson et commença à l'émietter.

-Je ne souvenais pas que vous étiez proche... lâcha t-il finalement.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, ça ne l'était pas.

Son interlocuteur parut encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira Kurogane. Pour faire simple, il a des problèmes de logement, alors je l'héberge chez moi en attendant. Ça nous a rapprochés. Il a beaucoup de problème en ce moment, alors je pouvais au moins faire ça pour l'aider.

Les lèvres de Fye se relevèrent en un sourire attendrit. Il fixa son vis à vis quelques instants, et son sourire continua d'augmenter. Le brun se sentit rougir et s'insulta intérieurement de réagir comme une adolescente en pleine puberté. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait que trop ce sourire pour ne pas y réagir. Cette expression était exactement celle que Fye prenait lorsqu'il venait de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il trouvait mignon. Le blond finissait toujours par s'écrier « C'est troooop chou ! » en lui sautant au cou, et Kurogane quant à lui tentait de ne pas montrer qu'il devenait rouge pivoine.

Il hésitait à lui demander ce qui lui prenait, car il était quasiment certain que la réponse n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Il se résigna finalement à lui poser la question, voyant là le seul moyen de l'empêcher de continuer à le fixer avec ce sourire.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le blond ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et commença à pouffer. Kurogane poussa un soupir, résigné à ne rien comprendre des réactions de son invité. Ce dernier se cacha la tête dans les mains pour tenter d'étouffer son fou rire.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il une fois calmé. C'est juste que...

-Que.. ?

-Tu veux pas savoir ! Lui affirma l'Anglais.

-Maintenant si.

Ce fut au tour de Fye de paraître mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise et recommença à écraser à coup de fourchette le pauvre poisson dans son assiette.

-Tu as pris ton air de papa ours quand tu as parlé de Shaolan, j'ai trouvé ça mignon... Avoua t-il, toujours occupé à transformer en purée le contenu de son assiette.

Le brun fut heureux que l'autre ne le regarde pas car il sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dise qu'il était « mignon » mais dans la bouche de Fye, ce mot prenait une autre dimension.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi... marmonna t-il, en buvant une gorgée d'eau pour cacher sa gêne.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux. Malgré ses efforts, Kurogane n'arrivait pas à penser à un sujet pour relancer la conversation. Le blond ne relevait plus le nez de son assiette. Il paraissait regretter les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les sortit de leurs pensées et les fit sursauter tout les deux. Fye farfouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un smartphone dont il consulta l'écran. Il parut à la fois surpris et heureux en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

-Tu peux décrocher, ça me dérange pas, lui indiqua le brun qui le sentait hésiter.

-Merci.

Il éloigna sa chaise de la table et répondit au téléphone.

-Hello princesse ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Kurogane vit une transformation s'opérer chez son ex petit-ami. La voix que ce dernier avait prise en décrochant était joyeuse, mais elle était également pleine de tendresse. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu se comporter de cette façon avec quelqu'un.

-Oui, je sais, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup appelé ces derniers temps... Mais je ne t'avais pas oubliée ma puce !

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de son interlocutrice, mais en vain.

-Oui, c'est promis ! Et si tu me racontais comment ça se passe à la maison ? Proposa t-il gaiement. Tonton et Tata vont bien ?

C'était peut être lui qui se faisait des films, mais Kurogane avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Le ton employé par Fye n'était pas naturel. Comme si il se forçait exprès à être joyeux.

Le jeune homme hochait la tête et ponctuait le récit qu'on lui faisait de « Ah oui ? » et de « C'est super ça ! ». Il mettait un point d'honneur à féliciter la personne à l'autre bout du fil, peut être même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'elle disait, à tel point que ça finissait par en paraître exagéré.

-Hé non, pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte moi ! S'inquiéta d'un coup le blond.

Kurogane avait la désagréable impression d'être de trop. Il décida de manger son plat avant qu'il ne soit totalement froid. Il faisait des efforts pour ne plus écouter la conversation de Fye, mais ce dernier étant assis à la même table que lui, ce n'était pas chose facile.

-Si Yuko dit que tu es prête, alors c'est ça doit être le cas. Fais lui confiance, je suis certain que tout va très bien se passer !

Yuko ? C'était qui ça encore ? Non, il devait pas s'en mêler, ce n'était pas ses oignons. La seule chose dont il devait se soucier pour le moment, c'était son assiette.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ma chérie, tu sais bien que je travaille.

- **''...''**

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir mais...

- **''...''**

Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme toujours lorsqu'il était face à un dilemme. Il soupira, jeta un regard en coin au brun, et capitula.

-D'accord, je viens.

L'autre cria tellement fort dans le téléphone que même Kurogane entendit son hurlement de joie.

-Je regarde les horaires et je t'envoie un sms tout à l'heure pour te dire quand j'arrive, d'accord ?

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il allait quelque part ? La personne au téléphone devait être sacrément importante à ses yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, peut être même une enfant vu la façon dont il lui parlait, mais quel était leur lien ? Fye n'avait pas de petite sœur, ni de cousine.

Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, le jeune homme raccrochait déjà.

-Pardon, s'excusa t-il en rangeant le téléphone.

-Pas grave.

Il mourrait d'envie d'ajouter « Qui c'était ? », mais c'était impoli et il le savait. Il fallait qu'il accepte de ne pas tout savoir sur son ex. Il allait encore se torturer le cerveau pendant des heures à cause de cette histoire, mais c'était toujours mieux que de braquer l'Anglais et de le faire fuir.

-Je vais rentrer quelques jours à Tokyo, lui apprit le blond.

-Pourquoi ? S'entendit-il le questionner.

Ce n'était toujours pas ses affaires, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Son ex avait tellement changé ces dernières années, il ne le connaissait plus. Kurogane avait le sentiment qu'apprendre des choses sur lui pourrait l'aider à comprendre la personne qu'il était devenu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment un garçon joyeux et plein de vie avait pu devenir dépressif et suicidaire.

-Il y a quelqu'un là bas qui a besoin de moi.

L'Anglais répondit avec le sourire, et prit une bouchée de poisson. Le brun n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux, plus ses réponses se faisaient énigmatiques, et plus il avait envie de savoir. N'y tenant plus, il finit par demander :

-J'imagine que c'est impoli de te demander qui ?

Son vis à vis rit et lui répondit que oui, ça l'était. Kurogane se sentit idiot d'avoir posé la question, et cru que la discussion s'arrêterait là. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

-C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Kohane. Je l'ai rencontrée chez ma psy, expliqua Fye.

Le plus approprié à faire lui semblait encore de ne rien dire, alors il se tut pour lui laisser le loisir de continuer.

-Il faut que je te raconte toute l'histoire si tu veux comprendre. Cette gamine a vécu un enfer avec ses parents. Son père la déteste, il l'insultait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, sa mère est persuadée qu'elle a le don de communiquer avec l'au-delà et elle lui a fait subir un espèce d'entraînement pour médium. Ses parents ont fini par divorcer, et sa mère a commencé à lui en vouloir parce qu'elle n'arrivait à convaincre personne de faire appel au prétendu « don » de sa fille. Elle est devenue violente, elle lui hurlait dessus tout le temps et elle l'empêchait de sortir de la maison. Heureusement, les voisins sont intervenus.

-Putain... Lâcha t-il, choqué.

Avec des parents pareils, pas étonnant que la petite ait besoin d'un psy.

-Les services sociaux l'ont pris en charge et elle a été recueillie par son oncle et sa tante. Le truc tu vois, c'est qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans et elle avait été très choquée par ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. Quand elle est arrivée chez sa tante, elle ne parlait plus.

-Tu m'étonne...

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça à un enfant ? Pire, à son propre enfant ?! Fallait vraiment être complètement barjo ! Il ne connaissait pas la petite fille dont il lui parlait, mais il se sentait très en colère contre ses parents.

-Comme je te le disais, on s'est rencontré chez ma psy, reprit le blond. Nos séances se suivaient et Yuko -c'est ma psy- est souvent en retard sur son horaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Kohane est tout de suite venue vers moi. On est devenu proches tout les deux, elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur.

Cela semblait logique, à la façon dont Fye lui parlait au téléphone, il avait tout de suite sentit qu'il aimait énormément son interlocutrice.

-Après ce qu'elle a traversé, elle est encore très renfermée, et elle a peur de la plupart des gens. Yuko pense qu'elle est prête à retourner à l'école, mais Kohane est terrorisée à cette idée, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille. Si je suis avec elle, elle aura moins peur.

-Tu as raison d'y aller, le soutint Kurogane.

D'après ce que l'Anglais venait de lui dire, cette petite avait vraiment besoin de tout le soutient possible, et son ex était vraiment excellent pour remonter le moral des gens. Enfin, en tout cas il l'était au lycée. C'était toujours Fye qui le convainquait que tout allait bien se passer quand il avait un contrôle dans une matière qu'il ne maîtrisait pas très bien. C'était Fye qui séchait les larmes de leurs amis qui venaient de se faire larguer. C'était encore Fye qui s'employait à le faire rire quand il avait un coup de déprime.

Cela étant, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était plutôt lui qui avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral plutôt que l'inverse, mais ça avait l'air de lui faire vraiment plaisir d'aller voir cette petite.

-En parlant de ça, va falloir que je me bouge, le prochain train est dans une demi-heure, déclara le blond, le nez sur son portable.

-Attend, tu pars maintenant ?

Il avait compris qu'il comptait partir rapidement, mais il pensait qu'il allait plutôt le faire pendant la soirée, voire le lendemain, pas tout de suite.

-Oui, je voudrais arriver en fin d'après-midi pour pouvoir la voir un peu ce soir.

-Ah, d'accord.

Kurogane se sentait idiot, mais il était déçu que le blond s'en aille. Déçu et inquiet. Ce n'était que pour quelques jours, mais il sentit ses angoisses revenir. Fye serait à des centaines de kilomètres, si jamais quelque chose allait de travers, qu'il faisait une autre crise de déprime, il serait trop loin pour agir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à se calmer. Son ex paraissait aller mieux ces derniers temps, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas veiller sur lui constamment. D'accord il était dépressif avec des tendances suicidaires, mais il serait avec Kohane, et il doutait fortement que Fye fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse la faire souffrir.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à la gare ? Proposa t-il finalement, se rappelant que l'Anglais n'avait pas de voiture.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça ne va pas te mettre en retard pour ton boulot ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12H50. Il avait encore 40 minutes devant lui avant de reprendre. Ce serait largement suffisant.

-Non, j'ai encore le temps.

-Mais on a même pas fini de manger ! Protesta le blond.

S'il avait en effet à peine touché à son plat, Kurogane, lui, avait terminé son assiette pendant qu'il était au téléphone.

-On est à 10 minutes en voiture de ton hôtel, qui est lui à 5 minutes de la gare, ça te laisse un quart d'heure pour finir de manger et préparer tes affaires, tu penses que c'est assez ?

Fye mangea la moitié de son assiette avant de déclarer qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le brun se leva pour payer, et son ex l'arrêta en lui signalant qu'il n'avait pas pris de dessert. Il balaya l'argument en disant qu'il prendrait un café à la gare et alla régler la note. À sa grande surprise, pour une fois l'Anglais le laissa faire sans protestations. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, car il n'en pouvait plus de toujours être celui qu'on invite.

Il les conduisit à l'hôtel où le jeune homme fit rapidement son sac. Il y fourra des vêtements en vrac, son ordinateur, son chargeur de portable et sa trousse de toilette. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent debout, sur le quai H de la gare. Le brun sortit une clope de son paquet et l'alluma.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené, c'est super gentil !

-De rien, c'est normal.

Kurogane tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et la tendit machinalement à son voisin. Celui-ci resta interdit quelques secondes, puis il saisit le cylindre et le porta à ses lèvres.

-Tu sais quand tu rentres ?

-Mardi dans l'après midi, je pense, répondit-il.

-D'accord. Je viendrais te chercher.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi à fumer en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare. Fye monta y déposer son sac, avant de revenir le voir à la porte.

-Tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà pris le train tout seul comme un grand ! Se moqua l'autre.

-Ha. ha. Très drôle !

Fye rit de son air grognon, et lui tira puérilement la langue. Son vis à vis ne put que sourire de sa réaction de gamin. C'était ce Fye qui lui avait manqué.

Le contrôleur siffla un coup pour signaler que le train allait partir. L'Anglais s'écarta des portes, et avec un sourire radieux, lui lança :

-À mardi Kuro !

Habitué à ce que son ex l'appelle ainsi par réflexe avant de se reprendre, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Pourtant, les secondes continuaient de s'égrener, et la suite de son prénom n'arrivait toujours pas. Stupéfait, il releva les yeux vers Fye. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de main, son sourire toujours bien ancré sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Kurogane rata un battement, et il fut incapable répondre quoi que ce soit. Immobile, il regarda les portes se refermer dans un chuintement. Le train s'ébranla et commença bruyamment à s'éloigner. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. C'était ridicule de réagir aussi violemment pour un simple surnom, mais sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire ravi.

-À mardi, murmura t-il.


	17. Un ami spécial

Kurogane eut à peine le temps de passer la porte de son lieu de travail, que son meilleur ami lui sautait déjà dessus.

-Dis donc, petit cachottier, tu serais pas allé manger avec Fye ce midi ?

-Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Grogna t-il, n'aimant pas l'air victorieux de son interlocuteur.

-Rien, rien... Éluda t-il sur un ton qui sous entendait le contraire.

Super, il allait encore le saouler avec cette histoire ! Le brun roula des yeux et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu fais ton sourire en coin alors ?

Seishiro haussa les épaules en riant.

-Mec... Souffla Kurogane pour lui faire sentir que ça ne le faisait pas rire.

-C'est juste que, je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ?

-Y a rien ! Rétorqua t-il sèchement.

Son ami recula et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il regretta de lui avoir parlé aussi méchamment, il n'avait aucune envie de se reprendre la tête avec lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le borgne lui fit néanmoins remarquer :

-Tu sais, la plupart des gens ne vont pas au resto avec leurs ex...

-Mon ex, mon ex, c'était il y a longtemps, y a prescription maintenant ! Protesta t-il.

-Ah, parce que tu te vois oublier vos deux ans de relations et faire comme si vous aviez toujours été juste des amis ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucune répartie ne lui vint. Seishiro avait touché juste. Ce dernier vit à sa tête qu'il avait gagné et n'insista pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard disant « Réfléchis y » avant de retourner bosser.

Ça le faisait chier de l'avouer, mais Kurogane devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. À ses yeux, Fye ne serait jamais un simple ami. Leur relation avait été si intense qu'il lui était impossible de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Quasiment tout les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Fye étaient liés à un moment où ils étaient en couple.

Il revoyait encore très clairement cette fois où le blond l'avait convaincu de sécher les cours le jour de son anniversaire. Ils avaient été pique-niquer au parc, puis avaient passé l'après midi à la fête foraine. La journée s'était terminée chez Kurogane où ils avaient regardé un film avachi sur son lit. À un moment donné, alors que Fye était allongé dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, ce dernier lui avait soufflé « Je t'aime. », et il s'était alors fait la réflexion qu'il s'agissait probablement du meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Encore aujourd'hui, il chérissait ce souvenir et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser à chaque fois qu'il allait au parc.

Alors non, en effet, il ne pourrait jamais avoir une amitié normale avec Fye, mais après tout, rien ne les empêchait d'avoir une amitié bizarre, non ? Il appréciait énormément le blond, et il avait très envie de l'aider à aller mieux, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, si ? Il avait été honnête avec son fiancé, et celui-ci avait l'air de s'être fait à l'idée. Il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser, et il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans leur relation, quoi qu'en dise Seishiro.

-Oh et puis merde, je fais ce que veux ! S'énerva t-il, vexé d'être en train de se chercher des excuses.

Il se força à ranger tout ça dans un coin de son esprit et à ne plus y penser. Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, il reçu un sms de Fye lui assurant qu'il était bien arrivé en un seul morceau et qu'aucun extraterrestre n'avait tenté de l'enlever pendant le voyage.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la salle, Shogo proposa qu'ils aillent tous manger quelque part, mais Kurogane refusa en prétextant qu'il était crevé. En réalité, il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de Shaolan de la journée. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir oublié et était pressé de rentrer voir comment il allait.

Ses craintes furent rapidement étouffées car en passant la porte, il trouva son jeune ami en train de cuisiner. Il commença par l'engueuler et lui ordonner de se recoucher, puis lui demanda si ça allait.

-J'ai mal dès que je bouge, je rigole, ou je tousse, mais je vais survivre, le rassura Shaolan.

-Ouai bah je préfère quand même que tu restes gentiment dans le canapé pendant que je finis de préparer la bouffe.

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! Argumenta t-il.

-Dépêche toi d'aller t'asseoir avant que je t'y aide !

Les deux hommes allèrent se coucher tôt, le châtain n'ayant pas la force veiller. Kurogane en profita pour appeler son fiancé. Celui-ci parut heureux de le voir, mais lui expliqua qu'il croulait toujours sous le travail et qu'il ne pourrait pas parler longtemps. Il raconta à l'avocat ce qui s'était passé avec Shaolan la veille, et comme il l'avait prévu, son petit-ami lui conseilla de revenir sur sa décision de ne pas porter plainte. Ne voulant pas provoquer une autre dispute, il lui promis d'y réfléchir.

- **Et... Fye ?** Demanda timidement Henry, mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet.

-Oh, rien de bien neuf. Je l'ai juste vu en coup de vent.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Il ne l'avait pas réellement vu en coup de vent puisqu'ils avaient mangé ensemble, mais ça son fiancé n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- **Ah, d'accord** , répondit-il simplement.

Le Français fit des efforts pour ne pas afficher sa joie, mais son ton montrait bien qu'il était rassuré par cette nouvelle. Ils se quittèrent sur cette note joyeuse, en se promettant de se rappeler très vite.

 **-Tu me manques !** Geint Henry au moment de raccrocher.

-Toi aussi. Le lit est vide sans toi...

- **Ah d'accord, c'est pas moi qui te manque, c'est le sexe !** Le charria son fiancé avec un clin d'œil.

-Hein ?! Mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Contesta Kurogane en se rendant compte du double sens de sa remarque.

- **Mais oui... Tu comptes me faire avaler ça ?**

-Non, il y a des choses autrement plus intéressantes que je préférerais que tu avales...

Henry manqua de s'étouffer de rire et d'indignation à cause de sa remarque. Content d'avoir fait son petit effet, son fiancé lui lança un clin d'œil suggestif.

**-Pervers !**

-Tu peux parler.

**-Bon aller, faut vraiment que je te laisse cette fois. Et si je te manque tant que ça... n'oublies pas que tu peux toujours faire appel à ta main droite !**

Ils coupèrent la communication. Kurogane referma son ordinateur et le posa à côté de son lit. Ils en avaient parlé en rigolant, mais en réalité, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que son fiancé était parti à des milliers de kilomètres et il commençait réellement à être en manque. Il regrettait les mains aux fesses en passant, l'absence du corps chaud de son petit-ami contre lui quand il s'endormait le soir, leurs séances de sexe matinales, les douches à deux...

Il se retourna dans le lit et grogna. Les images de toutes les fois où il avait fait l'amour à Henry dans ce lit continuaient d'affluer. Il enfouit profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller, mais rien n'y fit, il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses sous vêtements.

-Oh et merde ! Soupira t-il, capitulant.

Pour ce soir, il avait juste prévu de dormir, mais son corps réclamait de l'attention à grands cris, et il savait que ça l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Il fallait simplement qu'il veille à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Shaolan dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et ferma les yeux. Il rêvait déjà de ses retrouvailles avec son fiancé. Pour son retour, il allait s'assurer que Henry passe une nuit vraiment inoubliable ! Il se laissa aller à imaginer que les mains qui le caressaient appartenaient à son compagnon. Ses mouvements de va et viens s'intensifièrent et il retint un gémissement de contentement. Il parvenait presque à sentir le torse de son amant contre le sien et son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou.

Dans son fantasme, il vit son partenaire s'agenouiller pour rapprocher son visage de son sexe. Une vague de plaisir plus importante que les autres le fit soupirer de bonheur. Il se sentait approcher de l'orgasme, mais tentait de se contenir pour profiter encore un peu. Ces mains pâles et fine et cette jolie bouche si bien dessinée étaient terriblement excitants. Il échappa un autre gémissement et se cambra en arrière. Au bord de l'extase, il se cramponna à la chevelure blonde de son partenaire. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et releva la tête vers lui en murmurant, mutin :

-Ne sois pas donc pas si pressé !

-Fye ?! Gémit-il, surpris de voir apparaître le visage de son ex.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire coquin et lui intima de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Kurogane obéit, bien plus enfiévré que quelques instants plus tôt. Le blond ayant reprit là où il en était, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour atteindre la jouissance ultime. Pantelant, il retomba allongé sur le lit et lâcha au sol le mouchoir qui lui avait servit à garder ses draps propres.

Reprenant petit à petit son souffle et ses esprits, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait dans ce qui venait de se passer. Comment diable Fye était-il arrivé là ? Il était certain d'avoir commencé à se masturber en pensant à Henry et pourtant c'était bien en pensant à Fye qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Et encore, il y avait pire que le fait que son ex ait remplacé son fiancé dans son fantasme. Car non seulement il avait juste été surpris et non pas dérangé de voir le visage du blond, mais en plus ça l'avait davantage excité de penser à lui.

Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, loin de là. De nombreuses personnes se masturbaient tout les jours en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que leur partenaire, c'était d'ailleurs le principe même du fantasme que de s'imaginer des choses excitantes mais improbables pour la plupart. Tout le monde s'était déjà fait du bien en pensant à un acteur ou une star plutôt sexy. Ce qui le dérageait dans son cas, c'était que son fantasme tournait autour d'une personne réelle, qu'il connaissait et qu'il côtoyait. Rien que ça il le trouvait malsain, et pour ne rien arranger la personne en question était son ex. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction si Henry lui apprenait qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à un de ses anciens petits-amis. Ça le rendrait probablement malade de jalousie.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il aurait du s'arrêter net en se rendant compte que celui qu'il imaginait en train de le caresser n'était autre que Fye. Et pourtant, sur le moment il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde, bien au contraire. C'est vrai que son ex était loin d'être moche, il était même carrément sexy, mais de là à se toucher en pensant à lui...

Kurogane avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de malhonnête vis à vis d'Henry. Ce n'était pas pareil que s'il l'avait trompé, bien entendu, mais il se connaissait et chez lui ce genre de fantasme n'était pas anodin. D'habitude, quand il faisait ça, il pensait soit à son fiancé, soit à une personne imaginaire, mais jamais à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Seishiro, par exemple, avait un corps de rêve, mais ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de fantasmer sur lui.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son meilleur ami avait raison, il y avait un truc étrange dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ex. S'il l'avait considéré comme un simple ami, il n'aurait pas eu autant de plaisir à fantasmer sur lui. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas amis, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient exactement ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour le bien de sa santé mentale il allait devoir rapidement trouver une réponse à cette question.

Cette nuit là, il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Des tonnes de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Fye, à Henry, et à la situation ambiguë dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la sincérité de ses sentiments envers son fiancé. Il l'aimait à la folie et rien que l'idée de le perdre le rendait fou. Il se voyait sans problème passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

D'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant il avait réalisé qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à Fye, peut être même un peu trop. Henry n'était pas la seule personne au monde à laquelle il tenait énormément, il y avait également Seishiro, et Tomoyo, mais s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, il était obligé de reconnaître que son affection pour Fye était différente de celle qu'il avait pour ses amis. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de là, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus, un petit quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. L'Anglais était spécial à ses yeux, ils avaient vécu tellement de moments heureux tout les deux, qu'il ne pouvait faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Et cette inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti pour lui à l'instant où il l'avait trouvé au bord du suicide dans cette chambre, elle ne faisait que s'amplifier parce que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau.

Il était perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Il frappa le mur à côté de son lit pour que la douleur l'aide à se remettre les idées en place. Il avait besoin de poser les choses au clair et de faire sérieusement le point dans ses sentiments. Conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas tout de suite, il s'assit dans son lit et bu de grandes gorgées d'eau. Il devait d'abord se calmer s'il voulait pouvoir réfléchir posément.

Ses sentiments à l'égard d'Henry étaient on ne peut plus clair, il était éperdument amoureux. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Fye par contre était beaucoup plus flou. Il y avait de l'affection, c'était certain, et tout au fond de lui il restait encore une partie de l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui quand ils étaient ensemble, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Fye était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux parce qu'il avait eu un rôle crucial dans un moment clé de sa vie, et rien de plus. Alors oui, il tenait à lui, mais jamais il ne pourrait faire de la concurrence à Henry ! Quant à son moment d'égarement, il se convainquit qu'il était dû à son imagination qui n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps. Tout ça était plutôt simple finalement, pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

Il voulait Fye dans sa vie en tant qu'ami, et Henry en tant que mari. Oui, il en était sûr maintenant ! C'est en se reposant sur cette certitude qu'il trouva le sommeil. Il glissa doucement dans les bras de Morphée, tandis qu'une petite voix tout au fond de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui même.

Le reste de la semaine passa étonnamment vite, et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, le week-end était déjà arrivé. Shaolan commençait à se sentir mieux, et Sakura ayant apprit ce qui lui était arrivé, il était parti passer son samedi avec elle. Kurogane pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, le châtain n'étant pas encore remis de sa rupture, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire car le jeune homme semblait fou de joie à l'idée de la voir.

Ce soir là, Seishiro lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis « depuis au moins une semaine ! », et il obligea son ami à l'accompagner en boite bien qu'il déteste ça. Kurogane passa sa soirée assit à une table à boire des verres et repousser les filles éméchées qui voulaient l'entraîner avec elles dans les toilettes.

-Rooh aller mec, vient bouger ton boule sur la piste avec moi ! Râla le borgne vers 4 heures du matin.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il le suivit et alla danser un peu au milieu de la foule déchaînée et couverte de transpiration. Il parvint à s'éclipser vers 5 heures et demies alors que son meilleur ami avait la langue fourrée au fond de la gorge d'une jeune femme rousse. Il passa presque tout son dimanche au lit pour récupérer.

Le lendemain, Shaolan lui apprit qu'il comptait retourner à l'école, parce qu'il avait déjà loupé trop de cours. Il eut beau faire, il ne parvint pas le convaincre d'oublier cette idée. En désespoir de cause, il le força au moins à le laisser l'emmener et venir le chercher.

-Tu ne forces pas trop, et si jamais tu te sens mal, tu files à l'infirmerie, c'est compris ?

-Oui maman ! Se moqua l'autre.

Au milieu de l'après midi, Kurogane reçu un sms de Fye.

_« De Fye : J'arrive demain par le train de 14h15. Je sais que tu travailles, t'embête pas je prendrais un taxi. :) »_

Le blond marquait un point. Quand il lui avait proposé de venir le chercher à la gare, il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme pourrait arriver pendant ses heures de travail. Cependant, il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait et il se sentirait idiot de trahir sa parole. Son patron était également son meilleur ami, il fallait bien qu'il en tire avantage de temps en temps.

-Ma poule, je peux te demander un service sans que tu poses de questions ? Interrogea t-il le borgne en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu sais bien que oui ! De quoi tu as besoin ?

Kurogane béni son ami d'être aussi compréhensif. Il savait que s'il lui disait la raison de sa requête, ils allaient encore repartir dans un débat sur ses relations avec Fye.

-Est-ce que si je reste entre midi et deux heures demain, tu m'autorises à prendre une pause de 14 heures à 15 heures ?

-Euh... oui, si tu veux. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure, et t'as pas de cours.

-Super, t'es génial ! S'écria t-il.

-En même temps personne n'en doutait ! Crâna Seishiro avec clin d'œil.

-Branleur !

Le borgne rit et lui fila un coup de coude. Plusieurs clients les regardèrent légèrement interloqué, mais le propriétaire leur balança un des sourires charmeur dont il avait le secret et ils retournèrent à leur machine.

-Tu sais que si tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de cette pause, je saurais garder le secret ? Lui glissa t-il, nettement plus sérieux.

Kurogane avait envie de lui en parler, il détestait cacher des choses à son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas certain que la conversation que son aveu entraînerait allait lui plaire.

-Je vais chercher Fye à la gare. Et garde tes commentaires pour toi ! Ajouta t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Coupé dans son élan, Seishiro ne dit rien et prit une expression pensive. Au bout de quelques secondes, il demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a pas de voiture. Je voulais lui éviter de payer le taxi, expliqua t-il.

-C'est gentil de ta part.

Étonnement, le borgne ne lui fit pas de remarques ou de taquinerie pour une fois. Il se contenta de vérifier qu'il était sûr que ce qu'il faisait était une bonne idée. Le fait que Kurogane en ait parlé à Henry sembla le rassurer et il fut ensuite plus enclin à le croire quand il lui affirmait qu'il voulait juste être l'ami de Fye.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment ni pourquoi, ils finirent par se retrouver à discuter de ''l'incident'' qui était arrivé à Kurogane la semaine précédente. Il avait eu beau se convaincre que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il fallait qu'il tire un trait là dessus, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé restait toujours dans un coin de son esprit.

-Tu crois que... enfin, tu trouves que c'est bizarre ? Posa t-il la question à son meilleur ami après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est même normal ! Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur la bombe atomique de sa classe au lycée ?

-Je sais, mais c'est pas ça dont je te parle ! Moi ce genre de truc m'arrive jamais quand je suis en couple. Je pense pas à quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

Seishiro posa une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et lui déclara très sérieusement :

-Tu veux mon avis ? Je crois que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Oui tu t'es fait un petit kiff en pensant à ton ex, et alors ? Y a pas mort d'homme !

-Tu dis ça parce que pour toi la notion de fidélité est un concept abstrait, rétorqua le brun. Si j'apprenais qu'Henry avait fait la même chose, je le prendrais super mal !

-Évidemment aller raconter ça à ton fiancé n'est sûrement pas la chose à faire, soupira le borgne en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fond ce n'est rien de plus qu'un fantasme, c'est personnel, et il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Tu ne l'as pas trompé alors arrête un peu de te flageller, tu veux ?

Il avait raison, il se prenait la tête pour rien. Son couple n'allait sûrement pas s'effondrer pour une pauvre histoire de branlette. Néanmoins, il verrait probablement Fye d'un autre œil maintenant.

Le lendemain après-midi, il quitta son lieu de travail sur les coups de 14 heures et se rendit directement à la gare. Il chercha sur les panneaux d'affichage le quai où le train en provenance de Tokyo devait arriver et s'y rendit tranquillement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer que l'annonce demandant aux voyageurs de bien vouloir s'écarter retentissait. Les portes s'ouvrirent déversèrent leur flot de passagers. Kurogane mit un moment à repérer la chevelure blonde de l'Anglais parmi la foule. Le sentant en difficulté, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la gare, il joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa le bras pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune homme sursauta et son étonnement ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il reconnu l'importun.

-Kurogane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama t-il.

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je prendrais un taxi. Et ton travail alors ?

-C'est bon, je me suis arrangé.

Le jeune homme rit et se moqua de son obstination à ne jamais écouter les autres. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à s'extirper de la foule et à regagner le parking. Le brun rangea le sac de son passager dans le coffre.

-Alors, comment c'était ? Voulu t-il savoir en démarrant la voiture.

-Super ! Kohane était ravie de me voir, et ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec elle. J'ai eu vachement peur pour son premier jour d'école, mais au final tous les élèves ont été très gentil avec elle. Elle ne va probablement pas devenir la fille la plus populaire de l'école, mais je crois qu'elle s'intégrera.

Rien qu'à l'entendre parler, Kurogane pouvait ressentir la tendresse fraternelle de l'Anglais envers la fillette. C'était sûrement une bonne chose qu'il se soit autant attaché à elle, peut être que ça l'aiderait à trouver la force de sortir de la dépression.

Il remarqua que le blond avait fermé les yeux et appuyé sa tête contre le siège.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hmm, ouai ouai, je suis crevé...

-Quoi, me dis pas que vous avez fait des soirées pyjamas jusqu'à 23 heures ! Se moqua gentiment le brun.

-Non, mais le bonheur ça fatigue, soupira t-il.

Kurogane eut un temps d'arrêt. Il avait peut être crié victoire un peu vite.

-Oublie ça, fait comme si j'avais rien dit, lui demanda Fye qui regrettait manifestement ses dernières paroles.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

L'Anglais poussa un long soupir et rouvrit les yeux. Il lui jeta un regard excédé, mais se heurta à l'air impassible du brun.

-Lâche moi tu veux ! S'énerva t-il soudain. Je viens de passer 5 jours à être la personne la plus joyeuse de cette putain de terre, j'en peux plus de faire semblant ! J'ai juste envie de m'enfouir sous ma couette et qu'on me foute la paix, ok ?

-Ok. Désolé.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot du trajet. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture devant l'hôtel, aucun n'entre eux ne fit mine de descendre. Kurogane sorti deux cigarettes de son paquet, il en tendit une à son voisin puis lui passa le briquet après avoir allumé l'autre. Les deux hommes fumèrent entièrement leurs cigarettes respectives, toujours sans rien dire.

Le brun sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de parler le premier. Il resta donc tranquillement assit à attendre que Fye fasse quelque chose. Au moment où son mutisme devenait réellement pesant, il se décida enfin à rouvrir la bouche.

-Excuse moi. Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, avoua l'Anglais. Je devrais partir, avant de recommencer à te crier dessus.

Le blond ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. L'éclatant sourire qu'il arborait en descendant du train avait laissé place à des traits tiré et un air morose. Le laisser tout seul dans cet état n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Ce voyage à Tokyo aurait du le revigorer et pas le contraire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais là bas ?

-Non, répondit-il sèchement. Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai juste marre de jouer la comédie du bonheur.

-Bon, si tu le dis...

Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais il était inutile d'insister pour le moment. Fye était complètement braqué, il n'en tirerait rien aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il allait récolter s'il insistait c'était des insultes.

-Je vais rentrer faire une sieste, comme ça tu pourras retourner travailler.

-J'ai encore du temps, le rassura t-il. Je peux au moins t'aider à monter tes affaires !

Ça lui ferait au moins une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de l'abandonner maintenant.

-Je pense réussir à porter mon sac tout seul !

-Vu comme t'es épais, t'as pas peur qu'il te casse en deux ? Railla t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa remarque arracha une moitié de sourire à l'Anglais qui lui tendit le sac. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre. Le blond lui proposa de commander à boire au room service mais il déclina l'offre.

Surpris de voir qu'il était toujours en même endroit, Kurogane lui en fit la remarque et Fye lui expliqua qu'il avait gardé la chambre pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Son agence et la société qui l'avait engagée payaient une partie de ses frais de logement, et lui complétait le reste, il pouvait donc se permettre de payer même lorsqu'il n'occupait pas la chambre. Il lui signala également qu'il lui aurait de toute façon été difficile de rendre la chambre puisqu'il n'avait pas récupéré ses affaires.

Fye avait commencé à déballer les affaires de son sac. Visiblement pressé d'en finir il attrapa tout ses vêtements d'un coup et les posa en tas dans le placard. Il retourna ensuite le sac pour le vider entièrement. Son invité, assis dans la pièce voisine, ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'au moment où l'Anglais se figea en plein milieu de la pièce, son portable à la main.

-Fye ?

Il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressé.

-Fye ?! Insista t-il.

Comme l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas, il se rapprocha. Arrivé juste derrière lui, il remarqua que ses épaules étaient secoué par des spasmes silencieux. Très délicatement, il l'attrapa et le tourna face à lui. Le blond croisait compulsivement les bras. Ses ongles étaient profondément plantés dans sa chair. Il pinçait les lèvres si fort qu'elles en étaient devenu blanches. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'il pleurait en silence.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Kurogane répondit à son étreinte et referma ses bras autour de lui. Son ventre se contractait rien qu'à entendre le bruit des sanglot du blond. Il détestait voir les gens qu'il aimait pleurer. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour le consoler, il le pressa plus fort contre son torse.

Étonnement, bien qu'ils soient séparés depuis des années, leurs corps semblèrent retrouver seuls les anciens réflexes. La tête de Fye vint se caler au creux de son cou, et celle du brun se posa sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, et la seule remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que les cheveux de l'Anglais sentaient incroyablement bon.

Ils restèrent bien cinq minutes dans cette position avant que Fye ne se calme. Ce dernier se libéra de son étreinte et s'assit sur le lit, l'air abattu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage portait des traces de larmes séchées mais il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la peine de les essuyer.

-Je suis désolé, renifla t-il.

-Pas grave.

Kurogane s'installa à côté de lui. Il ne partirait pas avant de savoir ce qui se passait, ni avant d'être sûr que son ami allait mieux.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Proposa t-il.

-Pas grand chose en fait. J'ai... j'ai reçu un coup de fil pas très agréable, et je n'y étais pas préparé.

-D'accord, se contenta t-il d'acquiescer, compréhensif. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et il alla lui en chercher un. Il en avala la moitié d'un trait avant de le poser sur la table de chevet.

-Merci.

-C'est rien.

-Si, au contraire, le contredit Fye. Je t'ai hurlé dessus, je t'ai mal parlé, mais tu es resté pour me réconforter quand même. Tu mérites des remerciements.

-Après le discours que je t'ai tenu l'autre jour au restaurant, si je t'avais laissé dans cet état sans rien faire, ça aurait voulu dire que je me suis foutu de ta gueule. J'étais vraiment sérieux quand je t'ai dit que m'inquiétais et que je voulais t'aider. La prochaine fois que tu as un coup de déprime, n'hésite pas à m'appeler quelle que soit l'heure.

Les yeux de Fye s'embuèrent et il pensa qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, mais il se mit à sourire.

-Je le ferais, promit-il.

Ils allumèrent la télé et tombèrent en plein milieu d'un épisode d'animé. Lorsque le générique de fin commença à défiler, le blond lui fit remarquer qu'il ferait sûrement mieux de retourner travailler. En consultant sa montre, Kurogane vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant d'être en retard. Il hésita à appeler Seishiro en inventant une histoire bidon pour prendre son après midi, mais Fye le convainquit de ne rien en faire. Il lui assura que ça allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se cause d'autres ennuis par sa faute.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui. Et de toute façon, je vais appeler Yuko, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Comme tu voudras.

À reculons, et après lui avoir fait juré d'envoyer un message avant de se coucher, le brun accepta enfin de s'en aller. Il mentit à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci lui demanda comment ça s'était passé et prétendit qu'ils avaient bu un verre puis qu'il l'avait déposé. L'état de l'Anglais le préoccupa toute l'après midi, mais il s'empêcha de lui réclamer des nouvelles par sms. Fye avait aussi besoin d'air. Le texto qu'il reçu de sa part vers 21 heures calma ses peurs.

Le lendemain, dans tôt la matinée, il eut la bonne surprise de recevoir un autre message du blond.

_« De Fye : Encore merci pour hier._

_Je commence mon shooting aujourd'hui. Souhaite moi bonne chance. ;) »_

« _À Fye :_ _Bonne chance._ »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui permettre de passer une bonne matinée.

Aux alentours de 13 heures, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en voyant le nom de Fye s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha fébrilement.

-Allô ?

_**-Kurogane ? Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un énorme service ?** _


	18. Une étrange après-midi

Kurogane regarda une nouvelle fois le bâtiment où Fye lui avait donné rendez-vous. Plus il s'en rapprochait, et plus il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par l'esprit à ce moment là ?

**-Une vingtaine d'heures plus tôt-**

« -Allô ?

**-Kurogane ? Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un énorme service ?**

-Fye ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'empressa t-il de demander.

Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler si jamais il avait un autre coup de mou, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite.

**-Tout va bien, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.**

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Si ce n'était pas pour ça, pour quoi était-ce ?

**-En fait, c'est long à expliquer, mais tu accepterais de poser avec moi ?**

-Pardon ?! S'étouffa t-il sous le coup de la surprise. Tu veux que je... quoi ?!

Il y eut un blanc, et il sentit bien que l'autre était embêté.

**-Je.. On a un besoin urgent d'un modèle pour demain, et tu corresponds exactement à ce que le DA recherche !**

Kurogane ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était un « DA », mais ce qu'il avait compris c'est que son ex petit-ami voulait qu'il joue au mannequin. Il était conscient de ne pas être désagréable à regarder, cependant il ne se considérait pas non plus comme beau. Il devait avouer que la proposition du blond le laissait pantois.

-Euh... je.. je m'attendais pas à ça, dut-il reconnaître.

 **-Je sais bien que je te prends au dépourvu. Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu dise oui !** Le supplia Fye.

Il y avait une détresse dans sa voix qui força le brun à y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

-Demain ? Je travaille le matin, mais l'après-midi ça devrait être possible, calcula t-il.

 **-L'après-midi c'est parfait !** S'écria l'Anglais, un vrai soulagement dans la voix **. Merci, merci, merci.**

-... de rien. Ça à l'air de vraiment te faire plaisir.

S'en était presque louche. Qu'il soit heureux de poser avec lui, il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ça, qu'il en soit soulagé, c'était déjà plus bizarre.

**-C'est... compliqué. Je t'expliquerai demain. En tout cas, merci infiniment, tu me sauves la vie !**

-Tu exagères à peine. »

Fye raccrocha après lui avoir dit qu'il lui enverrait l'adresse et l'horaire dans la journée. Le brun était encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Il venait réellement d'accepter de faire une séance photo ? Lui, qui détestait se trouver devant l'objectif ? Ça allait être drôle encore cette histoire !

Quand Henry l'appela dans la soirée, il lui raconta qu'il allait faire des photos pour de la publicité mais transforma légèrement l'histoire. Au lieu de dire que c'était son ex qui l'avait appelé, il raconta que c'était ceux qui s'occupaient du shooting qui s'étaient directement adressé à lui après que Fye leur ait glissé un mot à son sujet. L'avocat s'enthousiasma immédiatement en entendant l'histoire. Il lui dit à quel point il avait de la chance de pouvoir vivre cette expérience unique. « Et puis, j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'admirer dans les magasines ! », avait-il ajouté, taquin. Kurogane lui avait signalé qu'il ne savait même pas à quelle échelle se déroulait la campagne de pub, mais son fiancé ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

**-Onze heures plus tard-**

Après être resté planté devant la porte deux bonnes minutes, Kurogane décida qu'il ferait mieux de repartir et de trouver un prétexte bidon pour s'excuser auprès de Fye. C'était de la folie furieuse. Il n'avait jamais posé de sa vie, il ne savait même sur quoi portait la publicité, et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. La voix de son ex l'appelant à grands cris le retint.

-Tu es déjà là ? J'avais peur que tu ne trouve pas alors j'étais venu t'attendre devant.

Kurogane se retourna et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Peut être que s'il s'enfuyait en courant maintenant, l'autre serait trop sous le choc pour le poursuivre ? Malheureusement le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de peaufiner son plan plus longtemps puisqu'il l'entraîna par le bras à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme pila soudainement au beau milieu du hall d'entrée et le brun le heurta avec un juron. Il allait râler et lui dire de prévenir la prochaine fois, mais Fye fit volte-face dans sa direction. Sans crier gare, il lui attrapa le visage et lui fit baisser la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?! Protesta Kurogane alors que l'autre se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'examiner de plus prêt.

L'Anglais le relâcha avec un air satisfait. Devant l'air interloqué de son vis à vis, il se décida à expliciter sa dernière action.

-J'avais zappé que tu t'étais pris des coups l'autre jour, je voulais voir comment allais ton sourcil.

-T'aurais pu demander...

-Désolé, gloussa t-il. Tu t'es fais enlever les points ?

Il acquiesça. Deux jours plus tôt il était retourné chez le médecin qui les avait retiré. La croûte était déjà tombée, il ne restait plus qu'une fine trace rouge qui barrait son sourcil.

-Super, un coup de fond de teint, et on y verra que du feu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, Fye repartit au pas de course, l'obligeant à trotter pour le rattraper. Ils traversèrent un long couloir lumineux avec plusieurs portes immaculées avant d'arriver devant l'escalier et l'ascenseur. Le blond appuya sur le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément.

-Bon, je te briefe vite fait avant de te présenter, expliqua le blond en le poussant dans l'ascenseur. En gros, j'ai réussi à convaincre l'équipe du DA, de remplacer le mannequin avec qui je devais poser par toi. Tu leur as vachement plu sur la photo, mais ils attendent de te voir en vrai avant de prendre leur décision, donc...

-Attends, quelle photo ?

Fye s'immobilisa et prit l'air dépité de celui qui se rend compte qu'il aurait du se taire. L'arrivée de l'ascenseur à destination fit diversion quelques instant, mais pas assez longtemps pour que le brun laisse tomber.

-Te connaissant, je me doutais que t'en demander une n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà parce que tu n'en aurais pas, et ensuite, parce que tu refuserais. Donc j'ai demandé à Seishiro s'il n'en avait pas une récente dans un tiroir et il m'en a envoyé du mariage de Tomoyo.

Cela voulais dire que non seulement son meilleur ami était au courant pour la séance photo, mais en plus il était de mèche avec l'Anglais.

-Merveilleux, grommela t-il.

La discussion étant close, le blond allait repartir mais Kurogane l'en empêcha. Autre chose l'avait dérangé dans ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

-Ça veut dire quoi que tu les as persuadé de « remplacer » le mec qui devait être avec toi, par moi ? C'est qu'il est malade, ou c'est que tu ne voulais pas de lui ?

Le beau visage de son interlocuteur se tordit en une moue gênée. Il paraissait soudain mal à l'aise et un peu honteux. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses mèches blondes.

-Pour être honnête, c'est parce que je refuse de travailler avec ce type.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a eu... un différend, et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé la dernière fois qu'on a bossé ensemble, avoua t-il, embarrassé. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai appris hier que c'était lui mon partenaire, je les ai harcelé pour qu'ils acceptent de modifier. J'ai fini par les convaincre mais à la condition que je ramène quelqu'un d'autre qui fasse l'affaire à la place.

Kurogane ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là, mais son ex devait en garder un très mauvais souvenir pour avoir réagit aussi violemment. D'habitude, il était le genre de personne à laisser faire les choses, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord, ou que ça le dérangeait.

-Pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers moi ? Voulu t-il savoir. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et tu dois bien avoir des amis mannequins, non ?

-Tu es exactement ce qu'ils recherchent pour ce shooting. Ici, l'idée est de créer un contraste, d'opposer les deux modèles. Nous sommes les exacts contraires l'un de l'autre, ça aurait été stupide de ne pas te demander.

Il n'avait pas tort. Fye et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit, comme le soleil et la lune. L'un était blond, maigre, élancé, les traits fins et la peau pâle, l'autre était brun, massif, musclé, les traits durs et la peau foncé. Fye dégageait de la douceur, lui était effrayant. S'ils cherchaient effectivement quelqu'un d'opposé à l'Anglais, il était un excellent choix.

-Une dernière chose...

-Oui ?

-Je sais que c'est de la pub pour une marque, mais une marque de quoi exactement ?

Le blond rit en se rendant compte d'à quel point le pauvre Kurogane était largué. Il lui apprit que les photos qu'ils allaient faire étaient pour le lancement d'une nouvelle marque de Jeans pour hommes. Comme il y avait déjà beaucoup de concurrents sur le marché, ils avaient décidé d'investir dans une grande campagne de pub pour promouvoir le produit partout dans le pays avant son lancement. Fye était le point central autour duquel la campagne était articulée, il avait donc déjà fait plusieurs séances photos dans différentes tenues et avec différentes ambiances, et il ne restait plus qu'à prendre les clichés en duo et à tourner le spot publicitaire.

Fye l'emmena dans ce qui était manifestement un studio photo. Un drap blanc tendu faisait office de fond. Autour de lui plusieurs projecteurs étaient disposés, ainsi que différents appareils photos. Le coin aménagé pour faire les clichés n'occupait qu'une petite partie de la pièce. Autour il avait plusieurs tables et sofas autour desquelles étaient assis les techniciens, maquilleurs, accessoiristes et photographes nécessaires. Certains étaient sur le canapé le nez dans leur téléphone, d'autres prenaient un café ou discutaient.

Le blond fit un signe amical à quelques personnes puis l'emmena vers un groupe à l'écart des autres. Il le présenta et Kurogane serra docilement les mains qu'on lui tendait. Il répondit aux différentes questions posées, puis lui et l'Anglais s'éloignèrent un peu, le temps de les laisser se concerter. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup, car très vite celui qui paraissait diriger revint vers eux et lui annonça qu'il correspondait parfaitement au profil recherché et que puisque le photographe affirmait que son inexpérience ne serait pas un problème, ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas l'engager. Le brun signa et rempli tous les papiers requis et on lui demanda d'aller se préparer pour les photos.

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire, Kurogane erra dans la pièce, espérant capter le regard d'une bonne âme qui accepterait de le renseigner. Par chance, il remarqua que Fye l'attendait, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. En le voyant, son ex lui sourit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-C'est bon ? La paperasse est faite ?

-Ouaip.

-Super ! Faut que tu te changes et qu'on te maquille maintenant. Viens, je vais te montrer la loge.

-Qu'on me... maquille ?

Le mannequin éclata de rire devant son air choqué. Il se moqua gentiment de lui et lui signala que oui, même les garçons étaient maquillés lorsqu'ils posaient ou qu'ils passaient à la télé. Pas très emballé par cette perspective, mais n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, il le suivit.

En chemin ils croisèrent un autre homme qui s'arrêta au milieu du couloir en les voyant. Grand, brun, robuste, il avait un léger air de ressemblance avec Kurogane. L'homme paraissait furieux et le regard qu'il jetait à Fye ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Alors tapette, t'es contente, t'as réussi à me faire remplacer par ton petit copain ?! Gronda t-il en s'approchant, menaçant.

Le sang de Kurogane ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'apprêtait à le plaquer au mur pour le forcer à s'excuser immédiatement auprès du blond, mais ce dernier lui posa une main sur le torse pour l'en empêcher.

-Laisse faire, lui intima t-il. Ignore le, c'est rien.

-C'est ça pédale, écrase toi, ça vaut mieux.

Le brun sentit son poing partir tout seul. Fye cria son prénom. Ses jointures s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres de la mâchoire de l'autre. L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur et lui hurla qu'il était un dangereux malade. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale pédé ! Hurla t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

-C'est ça, essaye un peu pour voir salopard ! Gronda Kurogane.

Fye soupira de soulagement, puis s'énerva, lui demandant ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille.

-Je n'allais pas le laisser t'insulter sans réagir !

-Tu aurais dû !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu aimes l'entendre t'appeler comme ça ?! Répliqua le brun, en colère lui aussi.

Il avait déjà vu son petit ami encaisser sans rien dire ce genre d'insultes au lycée, mais il savait qu'au fond, ça le blessait énormément d'entendre ça. L'Anglais avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer les injures homophobes que lui lançaient Kim et ses gorilles dès que Kurogane était loin de lui, mais il s'enfermait ensuite aux toilettes pour pleurer à l'abri des regards. Ce comportement rendait Kurogane dingue. Il avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le convaincre que se taire n'était pas la solution, mais Fye avait toujours soutenu que répondre ne ferait que rendre les choses pires encore.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui encore il répétait le même schéma. Le type qu'ils venaient de croiser était très probablement celui que Kurogane remplaçait. Son comportement expliquait pourquoi le blond ne voulait plus travailler avec lui, mais au lieu de juste demander à le faire remplacer, il aurait pu porter plainte ou signaler son attitude à l'agence qui l'employait.

-Non, ça ne me fais pas plaisir, mais c'est à moi de choisir comment je gère ça !

-Mal, comme depuis toujours, ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner le brun.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel et se remis à marcher sans un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à la loge, Kurogane n'était toujours pas calmé. Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un bon coup d'eau pour retrouver ses esprits, il demanda où étaient les toilettes. Il alla se rafraîchir au robinet et en profita pour aller au petit coin puisqu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer.

En ressortant, il était parvenu à ranger l'incident dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait envie qu'ils passent une bonne après-midi et surtout pas qu'un crétin intolérant et jaloux les fasse se disputer.

-C'est moi ! Lança t-il en entrant dans la loge.

Assit à l'envers sur sa chaise, Fye lui répondit d'un sourire, signe que la brouille était déjà oubliée. Le brun alla enfiler le pantalon et le t-shirt noir qu'on lui donna. Étonnement, les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement. Comme ils n'étaient pas prévu pour lui au départ, il avait cru qu'il faudrait les ajuster, mais ils lui allaient comme un gant.

Lorsqu'il ressorti de derrière le paravent, l'une des maquilleuse poussa un sifflement admiratif et s'extasia sur la façon dont les habits le mettaient en valeur. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce. Kurogane plongea le nez vers le parquet pour cacher qu'il rougissait. Il détestait les compliments, et détestait encore plus être le centre de l'attention.

Alors qu'une jeune fille s'affairait autour de lui pour vérifier que tout était bon, le brun remarqua que ce que faisait la maquilleuse de son ex était tout à fait étrange. Le jeune homme était torse nu, à califourchon sur sa chaise et la femme lui étalait du fond de teint dans le dos. Étonné de cette pratique, il eut un instant peur de lui aussi devoir se faire tartiner le corps de maquillage, avant de remarquer dans le miroir la raison de ce geste. Sur la partie du dos de l'Anglais pas encore recouverte, on pouvait clairement deviner de longues cicatrices blanches. Elles n'étaient pas récentes mais avaient au maximum quatre ou cinq ans.

Kurogane était bien certain de ne jamais avoir remarqué de telles marques sur son ancien petit ami, et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hmm ?

-Dans ton dos.

-Rien, grogna t-il.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

Le visage de Fye était complètement fermé. Insister était sûrement une très mauvaise idée, mais il avait envie de savoir.

-Désolé, mais moi j'appelle pas ça rien. T'as des cicatrices dans tout le dos, et les blessures avaient l'air d'être plutôt profondes...

-Oui, et puisque c'est disgracieux, on les cache, répondit-il sèchement.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne ! Le remit-il à sa place.

Il n'avait pas tord. Il fallait impérativement qu'il arrête de toujours vouloir s'immiscer dans sa vie. Fye était devenu tellement mystérieux qu'il était toujours avide de découvrir de nouvelles choses à son sujet, mais si un jour il se mettait vraiment en colère contre lui à cause de sa curiosité mal placée, ce ne serait peut être pas réparable.

-Pardon, s'excusa le brun, penaud. C'était déplacé.

-En effet, siffla l'autre, toujours courroucé.

Il n'échangèrent plus un mot avant de sortir de la loge. Kurogane s'était laissé maquiller en silence, puis une fois prêt, était allé attendre à l'extérieur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller tout seul, mais l'ambiance dans la pièce était trop pesante pour qu'il ait envie d'y rester. Lorsque son ex sorti, le brun eut la certitude que ce dernier ne s'était pas trompé de vocation. Il était à couper le souffle. Son jean noir tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches et mettait ses jambes et ses fesses en valeur. Le t-shirt blanc près du corps qu'il portait faisait ressortir la finesse de ses bras et ses mains. Le savant décoiffé de ses cheveux dorés adoucissait les traits de son visage. À cet instant il ressemblait plus à une poupée de porcelaine qu'à un véritable humain. Troublé, Kurogane ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda Fye en sentant qu'il le fixait.

-Rien du tout. Ça te va bien c'est tout.

-Merci. Toi aussi t'es canon comme ça !

Le brun fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu, bien qu'il soit en réalité extrêmement flatté.

Finalement, avant qu'ils ne retournent au studio, le blond le prévint que le photographe avec lequel ils allaient travailler était un peu spécial, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se formaliser s'il faisait ou disait des choses étranges.

Le jeune homme fit bien de le prévenir, puisqu'il se fit sauter dessus par ledit photographe à peine la porte franchie. Ce dernier, un dénommé Reiji, se présenta joyeusement, puis après avoir demandé « Je peux ? », souleva sans prévenir le t-shirt de Kurogane. L'intéressé eut un mouvement de recul et allait le repousser, mais Fye lui fit signe de ne rien faire.

-Aaah, voilà ce que j'appelle un homme musclé ! S'extasia Reiji en posant la main sur ses abdos.

-Euh... merci ?

-Tu es parfait, vraiment parfait. Oui, tu es définitivement mieux que l'autre ! Mon p'tit Fye, t'as l'œil à ce que je vois, le complimenta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond sourit et acquiesça, avant de proposer qu'ils commencent la séance. Le photographe ne l'entendit pas, ou du moins fit tout comme.

-Alors dis moi, Kurogane -c'est ça ?- que fais tu dans la vie, si tu n'es pas mannequin ?

-Je bosse dans une salle de sport.

-Intéressant, il faudra que tu me donne l'adresse ! S'exclama t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Le visage de Fye prit un air dépité. Le jeune homme soupira et articula un « désolé » silencieux à l'intention de son ami.

-Laisse tomber, il est déjà fiancé, signala l'Anglais.

-Et alors, moi je suis marié et j'ai deux enfants ! Rétorqua Reiji.

-On pourrait pas juste prendre ces fichues photos ?! Râla t-il, manifestement habitué aux excentricités du photographe.

Celui-ci capitula et leur demanda d'aller se mettre en place. Lorsqu'il se retrouva planté au milieu de la pièce, tous les yeux braqués sur lui, sans savoir quoi faire, Kurogane fut définitivement certain qu'il avait fait une bourde en venant. Le blond sentit son malaise et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Mettez vous dos à dos et regardez vers moi pour commencer.

Mal à l'aise au début, le brun s'habitua rapidement à l'exercice. On les fit poser dans différentes configurations, de dos, de face, le regard vers l'appareil, le regard vers l'autre... Après une bonne demi-heure, passée à entendre le photographe s'écrier « Génial ça ! », « Plus vers la droite ta tête. », « Regarde droit vers l'objectif ! », « Plus doux ton regard, tu n'es pas sensé faire fuir les clients. », on leur laissa enfin une pause. Kurogane alla s'en griller une, pendant que son partenaire discutait joyeusement avec plusieurs personnes de l'équipe. En revenant, il eut à peine le temps de boire un coup avant que la séance ne reprenne.

-Bon, on passe à la deuxième série de photos. Retirez votre t-shirt.

Kurogane n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise de devoir se mettre à moitié nu devant tout ces gens. Fye quant à lui, ne semblait pas perturbé. Il enleva son haut sans broncher. Se rendant compte que tout le monde l'attendait, le brun ôta maladroitement son t-shirt et le jeta plus loin.

-Super. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous placiez l'un en face de l'autre et que vous vous fixiez comme si vous alliez vous sauter dessus.

-Euh... dans quel sens du terme ? Ne put-il se retenir de demander.

-Celui que vous voulez.

Définitivement mort de honte, le brun leva tout de même les yeux vers Fye. Ce dernier était hilare, et malheureusement c'était probablement de lui et de son air déconfit qu'il riait.

-Aller, un peu de sérieux les garçons ! On a pas la journée.

L'Anglais se reprit et il purent commencer.

Fye avait apparemment pris les indications du photographe au pied de la lettre car il le fixait de façon particulièrement intense. Ses iris azur étaient ancrés droit dans les siens. La gorge de Kurogane s'assécha. Bordel qu'il était beau !

-Parfait Fye, c'est exactement ce que je veux ! Fais comme lui Kurogane.

L'intéressé se força à rester concentré. Il ne devait pas juste subir le regard de l'autre, mais y répondre. Le fixer comme s'il voulait lui sauter dessus ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, étant donné qu'il en avait présentement très envie.

Fye accueilli sa réaction comme un défi, et intensifia son regard. Très rapidement le jeu se transforma en combat. Le feu contre la glace, le rouge contre le bleu. C'était à celui qui se laisserait déstabiliser le premier.

-C'est super les gars ! S'écria Reiji, ravi. Il y a une de ces tensions entre vous ! Les photos vont être canons ! Rapprochez vous un peu pour voir ?

Ils obéirent, sans se lâcher des yeux. Kurogane avait la bouche complètement sèche, sa gorge le brûlait et son ventre se tordait violemment. Quand ils arrivèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, il put remarquer que les pupilles du blond étaient dilatées et que sa respiration était tout sauf régulière. Il rompit le contact de leurs regards et baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient tellement belles, ces lèvres pâles et si bien dessinées ! Il n'avait qu'à se pencher et...

-Très bien, j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour cette pose ! Intervint le photographe, les faisant tout les deux sursauter.

Ils venaient de passer une minute complètement en apesanteur, coupés du reste du monde. Kurogane sentait son cœur affolé battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Je... je peux aller aux toilettes ? Réclama Fye, qui parti avant même d'avoir la réponse.

Le brun profita de cette pause improvisée pour avaler un verre d'eau et se laisser tomber sur un canapé.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se produire exactement ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envisagé d'embrasser Fye ? Il venait de vivre une expérience particulièrement perturbante. Il trouvait Fye beau comme un dieu depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontré, mais depuis son retour quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait encore jamais eu ce genre de tentations. À l'instant, son corps tout entier lui avait hurlé de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'avait sérieusement envisagé. Il venait bel et bien de soupeser l'idée d'embrasser un autre homme que Henry devant des dizaines de personnes. Cette certitude lui arriva comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Entre son fantasme de l'autre jour et maintenant ça, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui depuis quelques jours.

Il ressentit à nouveau le besoin de se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il croisa Fye en allant aux toilettes mais les deux hommes évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul devant le miroir, le visage trempé d'eau froide, il tenta de faire le point.

Ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas normal. Il aimait Henry. Comment avait il pu envisager d'embrasser son ex sans même penser à lui une seconde ?! Tout ça n'était qu'un regrettable incident et il en avait déjà honte. Ces pensées avaient probablement été provoquées par l'exaltation du moment. Pendant un instant il s'était pris au jeu et ses pensées avaient été trop loin. Le problème c'est que son imagination semblait beaucoup divaguer vers Fye ces derniers temps...

-Monsieur Suwa, on vous attend, l'appela quelqu'un en toquant à la porte des WC.

Toujours chamboulé, il retourna dans le studio. Le reste de la séance se passa sans accroc, si ce n'est que l'Anglais et son partenaire n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux. Reiji jubilait littéralement, transporté de joie par les clichés qu'il avait pris. Quand ils eurent fini, le photographe alla même jusqu'à déclarer qu'avec une campagne de pub pareille, si la marque n'était pas en rupture de stock dès son lancement, il voulait bien devenir Pape.

Fye et Kurogane allèrent remettre leurs vêtements et se faire démaquiller un minimum avant de partir. Ils finirent par se retrouver tout les deux au pied de l'immeuble. La gêne qu'ils ressentaient était quasiment palpable. Comme il le craignait, Kurogane n'était manifestement pas le seul à avoir été perturbé par leur petit combat de regard.

-Bon... Je crois que je vais rentrer, lâcha le blond pour briser le silence pesant.

-D'accord.

-Merci d'être venu.

-De rien.

L'Anglais resta en suspens un instant comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement. Avec un signe de la main il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Kurogane aurait du le retenir, lui proposer de le ramener en voiture, mais il en fut incapable. Après ce qui s'était passé, se retrouver seul avec lui paraissait être une très mauvaise idée. Il le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue sans réagir.

Cette journée n'avait pas été le désastre auquel il s'attendait, finalement. Cependant, il aurait menti en niant qu'il avait eu une étrange après-midi.


	19. Une petite page de pub (1)

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte ce matin là, Kurogane regrettait amèrement le jour où il avait dit à son meilleur ami que venir faire une petite séance de sport le matin avant de bosser était une bonne idée. Il étouffa un bâillement et atteint les vestiaires en marchant au radar.

-Salut ma poule ! S'écria joyeusement Seishiro, en pleine forme.

-Hmm.

-Oulà, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ! Se moqua t-il. C'était comment hier après-midi ?

-Bien, marmonna t-il en baillant à nouveau.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire une sieste dans les vestiaires en attendant l'ouverture au lieu de s'entraîner ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as branlé cette nuit pour être aussi crevé ?

-Rien.

-Parfait, alors lève ton gros cul et rejoint moi, feignasse !

La porte claqua bruyamment. Kurogane se frotta vigoureusement le visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Il avait passé une nuit horrible. Pendant des heures et des heures il n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ces quelques instants coupés du monde qu'il avait passé avec Fye l'obsédaient. La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il ça le rendait malade. Il se souvenait très exactement de ce désir incontrôlable qu'il avait ressenti. Le regard du blond avait embrasé son corps et ses sens, si Reiji n'était pas intervenu, il ne savait pas s'il se serait arrêté à temps. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il se sentait coupable quand même.

Le fait qu'il ait résisté à la tentation était certes une bonne chose, mais normalement ladite tentation n'aurait même pas dû être. Ce n'était pas interdit de trouver d'autres personnes séduisantes lorsqu'on était en couple, cependant ici il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple attirance. À l'instant où leurs iris étaient entrés en contact, une tension s'était installée entre eux, une tension sexuelle. Nier que Fye lui avait paru plus désirable que jamais serait un mensonge, et c'était bien ce qui le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour Henry. Non tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment là, c'était son irrésistible attraction vers les lèvres du blond.

-Merde ! Jura t-il en balançant son sac par terre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à présent. Comment les choses avaient elles pu prendre cette tournure ? C'était la première fois depuis qu'il revoyait son ex que ce genre de chose arrivait. D'habitude aussi il le trouvait beau, mais jamais au point de ressentir le besoin de l'embrasser. Peut être qu'il avait eu raison hier, peut être que tout ça venait juste de l'ambiance du moment ? Il secoua la tête. Non, tout ça ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon. L'ambiance ? Tu parles ! C'était bien de lui que venait le problème.

Seishiro le coupa dans sa réflexion en entrant brusquement dans les vestiaires. Il l'engueula en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et le força à se changer puis à la suivre. Kurogane lui en fut reconnaissant, cela eut le mérite de le forcer à penser à autre chose.

Malheureusement, son répit ne fut pas de longue durée. La salle de sport était à peine ouverte qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Curieux de voir qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille, il consulta discrètement l'écran. En voyant le nom de Fye s'y afficher, son cœur commença à bondir dans sa poitrine. Paniqué, il resta bloqué sans savoir quoi faire. Il venait de passer la nuit à penser à lui et n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de lui parler. D'un autre côté, il avait promis à l'Anglais qu'il pouvait l'appeler si jamais il avait besoin de discuter ou s'il se sentait mal. Le temps qu'il pèse le pour et le contre, il avait manqué l'appel. Il se demandait s'il devait le rappeler lorsqu'il reçu un sms indiquant que le jeune homme avait laissé un message sur sa boite vocale. Trop curieux pour pouvoir attendre, il s'éclipsa discrètement aux toilettes et appela sa messagerie.

**« Euh salut, c'est moi... Fye. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai donné ton numéro à Reiji. Tu as bien vu comment il est, j'ai pas pu lui dire non... Désolé. Il risque de t'appeler bientôt, alors je voulais te mettre au courant. »**

La voix du blond s'éteignit, mais le message continua de défiler. Il entendait sa respiration dans le téléphone. Fye semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire ensuite.

**« Hum, voilà, c'est tout. Si jamais ça pose un problème, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, et j'essaierai d'arranger ça. Donc euh... bonne journée. »**

Cette fois-ci la voix préenregistrée lui demandant s'il voulait conserver ou supprimer le message se fit entendre, et Kurogane raccrocha. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cet appel. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait eu le sentiment que le blond s'était montré beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans son ton. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de lui donner l'information, de s'excuser et de raccrocher. Aucun « comment tu vas ? », « encore merci pour hier », pas de blague sur le photographe, rien.

L'explication de ce changement soudain résidait évidement dans ce qui s'était passé la veille. Fye avait très clairement ressenti le même trouble que lui, et manifestement il ne le vivait pas mieux. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose, si ils étaient tout les deux mal à l'aise, cela voulait dire que ça ne se reproduirait probablement plus. De l'autre côté, Kurogane avait le sentiment qu'ils venaient de régresser dans la pseudo relation qu'ils avaient réussi à construire. Après tout ce temps passé à gagner la confiance du blond, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses efforts réduits à néant par cet incident. Il se mit à espérer que d'ici quelques jours, quand tout serait oublié, peut être que le jeune homme se comporterait à nouveau comme son ami. D'ici, là il valait peut être mieux le laisser tranquille quelques temps. Il avait appris à ses dépends que brusquer Fye était une très mauvaise idée.

Comme ce dernier le lui avait dit, il reçu un appel de Reiji pendant sa pause déjeuner. Le photographe commença par le harceler de questions pour savoir si la séance de hier lui avait plu, s'il était sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir mannequin parce qu'il recherchait actuellement un modèle, si c'était si sérieux que ça avec son fiancé... Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à endiguer son flot de parole, Reiji se décida à passer à la raison principale de son coup de téléphone.

 **-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais pour son lancement, la marque a décidé de faire un spot publicitaire** , commença t-il.

-Fye me l'a dit.

**-C'est aussi moi qui m'en occupe, avec le directeur artistique évidement. Jusqu'à hier, on avait plusieurs scénarios et plusieurs acteurs en tête pour tourner la pub, mais après t'avoir vu, il nous a paru à tout les deux évident que c'était toi qu'il nous fallait.**

-Moi ?

Ils voulaient le faire tourner dans leur pub ? Hier il avait bien senti leur avoir plu, mais il ne pensait que c'était à ce point. En plus, pour ça ils risquaient d'être déçu parce qu'il jouait la comédie comme un pied.

**-Oui, vous avez une telle connexion toi et Fye, avec ce qu'on a prévu ça va donner un truc de malade !**

Même eux avaient remarqué ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le blond ? Génial.

-Je crois pas que... voulu t-il protester.

**-Attend avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.**

Il se tut, ça ne coûtait rien de l'écouter.

 **-Alors,** reprit Reiji, **l'idée est de faire quelque chose de drôle et qui** **frappe** **les gens. La marque ne fait que des vêtements pour hommes, donc les acteurs en sont forcément, et c'est là-dessus qu'on va jouer.**

Kurogane n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir mais il acquiesça comme s'il trouvait que c'était une idée brillante.

**-Pour le spot, on a donc pensé à un couple d'un soir qui vient de se former et qui va chez l'un des deux pour faire ce qu'il a à faire. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, celui qu'on appellera l'homme n°2 déshabille l'homme n°1, et au moment où il lui retire son pantalon, il se barre avec en courant. Le spectateur sera tellement surpris qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de retenir la pub. On termine le spot sur un écran noir avec « Tout le monde veut avoir un jean [insérer ici le nom de la marque] » et le tour est joué !**

-C'est vrai que c'est marrant, reconnu le brun que la description avait fait sourire.

Ça changeait radicalement de ce que faisaient les autres marques de vêtements en terme de publicité. C'était clairement le genre de chose qui marquait les esprits, ces pubs dont on disait à ses amis « T'as vu la pub pour truc, elle super drôle ! ». L'idée en elle même n'était pas mauvaise, mais autre chose le dérangeait. S'il jouait dans cet pub, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait jouer à la rencontre d'un soir avec Fye, l'embrasser, le déshabiller... C'était hors de question. Pas après la séance de la veille, pas après la dispute que Henry et lui avaient eu à son sujet, pas alors que c'était son ex.

 **-Je peux prendre ça pour un oui ?** Se réjouit Reiji.

-Non. Désolé, mais je peux pas tourner dans cette pub.

**-Pourquoi ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ton fiancé ?**

-Si. Je pense pas que ça lui plairait. Et de toute façon, je suis un très mauvais acteur.

Le photographe soupira longuement de dépit. Manifestement, il comptait vraiment sur lui. Il était désolé de le décevoir, mais c'était définitivement impossible. Il ne ferait pas ça.

**-C'est que du cinéma, ça ne veut rien dire ! Tu penses que Angelina fait une scène à Brad à chaque fois qu'il roule un patin à une autre nana dans un film ?**

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi c'est pas mon métier.

 **-S'il te plaît, réfléchis y,** le supplia t-il. **On a d'autre** **s** **personnes sous le coude, mais toi tu serais tellement mieux.**

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est non.

Reiji insista encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Désespéré, il finit par raccrocher après lui avoir dit que le tournage se faisait lundi et qu'il avait jusqu'à dimanche soir pour changer d'avis. Kurogane savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il le regrettait cependant, ça aurait probablement été une expérience très intéressante. Après tout, il s'était bien amusé pendant la séance la photo, et quand on lui avait montré un échantillon du résultat, il avait été fier. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Déjà lorsqu'il avait parlé du photo-shoot à son fiancé, il avait craint que celui-ci ne réagisse mal, mais cette fois-ci il était certain qu'il lui en voudrait s'il disait oui.

Ce soir là, quand il rentra chez lui, Shaolan vit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. La veille déjà son invité avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette après la séance photo, mais Kurogane avait prétexté la fatigue. Aujourd'hui, l'excuse ne fut pas suffisante. Le châtain vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. À contre cœur, le brun raconta l'appel de Reiji, passant sous silence qu'il avait failli embrasser Fye. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme l'écouta avec grande attention et attendit qu'il ait terminé son récit avant de donner son avis.

-Tu as envie toi de tourner dans cette pub ? L'interrogea t-il.

-J'en sais rien.

C'était la stricte vérité. Il était perdu dans ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de lui désirait faire cette publicité, l'autre non. C'était une mauvaise idée à cause de la séance photo, mais en même temps, s'il ne se passait rien peut être que ça les réconcilierait, et c'est ce que Kurogane voulait. Par dessus tout, il craignait d'être revenu au point de départ avec le blond, alors s'il y avait une chance d'arranger les choses...

-Je crois que tu devrais commencer par demander à Henry.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il refuse en bloc comme tu le pense, la question sera réglée, et s'il dit oui, alors tu pourras y réfléchir sérieusement.

Shaolan n'avait pas tord. Autant en parler à son fiancé et lui dire qu'il avait refusé. Ce dernier irait dans son sens et l'histoire serait close. Son ami donnait toujours d'excellents conseils décidément.

Il s'empressa d'envoyer un message lui demandant de se connecter à Henry et attendit avec impatience sa réponse. Lorsque enfin le logo d'appel de Skype s'afficha sur son écran, il s'excusa auprès de son invité et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**-Salut mon amour ! Je te manquais tant que ça ?**

-T'as pas idée !

Ils se sourirent bêtement à travers l'écran. La culpabilité de Kurogane augmenta d'un cran. Ils s'aimaient tellement, comment avait-il pu manquer de le tromper ?

**-Tout va bien chéri ?**

-Oui, oui. Faut que je te parle d'un truc...

Il lui raconta le shooting, puis lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Reiji, expliquant dans les détails en quoi consistait la pub. Au début, Henry ponctuait son récit d'exclamations enjouées, mais quand il commença à parler du contenu du spot, son fiancé ne dit plus un mot. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un air pensif. Angoissé d'attendre une réponse de sa part, Kurogane détourna les yeux de l'écran.

 **-Écoute,** débuta posément le Français, **j'ai énormément réfléchi après notre dispute l'autre jour, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'ai eu tord de réagir de cette façon. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, et c'est pour ça que j'aurai du comprendre que je n'ai rien à craindre de Fye. Je te connais, jamais tu ne me tromperais, et encore moins avec lui.**

À ces mots, le brun eut la sensation que quelqu'un avait saisit son cœur à pleine main et était en train de l'écraser de toute ses forces. Il avait la nausée. Son fiancé venait de lui avouer qu'il pensait ses sentiments pour lui si forts, que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait été d'accord, mais aujourd'hui il n'en était plus si sûr. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Henry lui faisait aveuglément confiance, et pourtant s'il savait ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête la veille, cela lui briserait le cœur.

**-Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, alors si tu me dis que tu t'inquiète pour lui et que tu veux juste l'aider, je te crois. Tout ça pour te dire, que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, mais que c'est terminé maintenant. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la force de tes sentiments à mon égard, alors si tu veux faire cette pub, vas y. Ce n'est que du cinéma, ça ne signifie rien.**

-Mais... On parle quand même de mon ex, lui fit-il remarquer.

L'avocat remit ses lunettes en place et secoua la tête.

**-Là dessus aussi je me suis trompé. Tu me l'as dit toi même, il a tellement changé que tu as l'impression que c'est une autre personne. Et puis il y a longtemps que vous ne ressentez plus rien l'un pour l'autre, que ce soit lui ou n'importe quel autre acteur, je ne pense pas que ça fasse une grande différence.**

«-Tu te trompes ! » avait-il envie de hurler. Tout était différent lorsque Fye entrait dans l'équation. Il était heureux que Henry accepte qu'ils soient amis, mais ça tombait au pire moment possible. L'entendre débiter son discours sur la confiance alors qu'il avait voulu embrasser le blond était insupportable.

Il se sentait sale. Mais il était également fier de voir que son fiancé l'aimait à ce point. Il fallait qu'il répare les choses, qu'il se fasse pardonner, même si Henry n'était au courant de rien. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'amour que lui portait le Français. Il ne devait pas rester obnubilé par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait subit une tentation, il y avait résisté, et maintenant il devait passer au dessus de tout ça. C'était décidé, il ferait cette pub, tout ce qui s'y passerait resterait du domaine de la comédie, et alors il pourrait se dire que l'incident était oublié et que tout était redevenu normal.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est que du théâtre.

**-Tout à fait.**

-Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je le fasse ?

**-Au contraire, protesta Henry, si tu loupe cette occasion à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais énormément. Profite de la chance que tu as d'avoir été repéré et amuse toi à fond !**

En raccrochant, Kurogane avait une certitude à l'esprit, Henry était l'homme parfait. Il l'aimait du fond du cœur, et il allait s'assurer que plus jamais il ne faillirait à la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Ce tournage serait la preuve ultime qu'il n'était pas indigne de recevoir tout cet amour.

Remonté à bloc par sa discussion, il envoya un sms à Reiji pour lui dire qu'il acceptait. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et le photographe lui envoya une montagne de smileys joyeux suivis de l'adresse et de l'heure du rendez-vous. Cela tombait en plein milieu de ses horaires de travail, mais il pouvait s'arranger sans problème avec Seishiro. Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier ne fit aucun problème et s'est ainsi que le lundi suivant, il se retrouva à nouveau devant un bâtiment inconnu. Il était stressé, mais moins que la dernière fois, parce qu'aujourd'hui il avait quelque chose à se prouver.

Il monta directement au 3e étage comme Reiji le lui avait demandé, et se retrouva au bout milieu d'un couloir bondé. Des techniciens transportaient projecteurs, trépieds et panneaux réfléchissants, deux personnes portaient difficilement un canapé et un accessoiriste courrait dans tout les sens un rideau à la main en réclamant du fil et une aiguille. Surpris par toute cette agitation, le brun mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler des autres indications du photographe. Il traversa entièrement le couloir et arriva sur le plateau de tournage. Ce dernier représentait une entrée d'appartement et un salon. Il esquiva deux employées qui lui fonçaient dessus, et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le photographe et les quelques personnes qui lui avaient fait signer le contrat pour les photos. À nouveau, il dut remplir des papiers, puis Reiji lui demanda d'aller retrouver Fye dans la loge pour qu'on le prépare.

-Salut, lança t-il simplement en entrant.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Son visage changea de couleur quand il le vit.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il paraissait sincèrement surpris, et pas vraiment heureux de le trouver là.

-Je vais faire la pub avec toi. Je pensais que tu le savais... Ça pose un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout, mentit Fye avec un sourire crispé. Je suis juste étonné, c'est tout. Vu le script je croyais que tu refuserais.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent habiller et maquiller en silence. Kurogane avait vu juste, l'Anglais avait radicalement changé de comportement depuis jeudi. Il évitait son regard, lui répondait par mono-syllabe, c'était mauvais signe.

-Il y a un problème ? Le retint-il avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le plateau.

-Pas du tout.

-Je vois bien que si.

Le blond soupira. Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-C'est juste que.. tu vois... étant donné le scénario du spot, faire ça avec toi c'est... bizarre.

-Tu n'as pas tord, acquiesça t-il en riant pour cacher sa gêne.

Fye rit à son tour. Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Le malaise entre eux n'était pas totalement dissipé, mais ils parvinrent à avoir une discussion normale. Ils parlèrent de leur week-end, de ce qu'ils avaient regardé à la télé, de Shaolan. Ils discutèrent même brièvement de la séance photo, le brun racontant qu'il avait trouvé ça amusant et qu'il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Quand il arrivèrent sur le lieu de tournage, ils se sentaient tout les deux beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Avant de commencer à filmer, ils commencèrent par faire une répétition. Comme il s'en doutait, Kurogane s'avéra être celui qui volait le pantalon. Puisqu'il s'agissait de son but depuis le début, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Ce qu'ils devaient faire était, en théorie, très simple. Les deux hommes arrivaient en s'embrassant jusqu'à la porte, Fye galérait pour ouvrir, Kurogane l'y aidait, ils se retrouvaient contre le mur de l'entrée, ils commençaient mutuellement à s'ouvrir leurs chemises, Kurogane poussait le blond sur le canapé, lui retirait son pantalon, s'arrêtait une seconde pour lui faire un clin d'œil, puis s'enfuyait en courant, laissant l'autre sous le choc.

Pour être certain qu'ils avaient bien compris, on leur fit répéter les déplacements, et les gestes qu'ils devaient faire, les baisers en moins. Fye fit remarquer que pour la scène finale, il vaudrait probablement mieux qu'il change de pantalon pour une taille plus large afin qu'il n'ait pas de difficultés à le retirer. Une fois ce genre de détail réglé, Reiji déclara qu'il était plus que temps de commencer le tournage.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face devant la porte d'entrée, incapable de se regarder dans les yeux. Tout le monde les fixait en attendant qu'ils commencent mais aucun ne faisait le moindre mouvement.

-On devrait... proposa le blond en s'approchant d'un pas mal assuré.

-Ouai... acquiesça Kurogane en faisant de même.

Ils cognèrent leurs bras en cherchant où poser leurs mains. Le brun lâcha un rire nerveux devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Sentant que l'équipe s'impatientait, il alla poser sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire, mais celui-ci se dégagea soudainement.

-On y arrivera jamais comme ça, déclara t-il. On devrait commencer juste par un bisou normal, histoire de se sentir mieux.

Le brun était on ne peut plus d'accord, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire un pauvre smack, jamais ils n'auraient l'air d'un couple passionné. Il se pencha et posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de l'Anglais. Il garda le contact quelques secondes avant de se relever. Une joie indescriptible l'envahit alors que Reiji commentait d'un « c'est pas trop tôt... ». Il n'avait rien ressenti, rien du tout. Pas de picotement dans la nuque, pas de torsion de l'estomac, pas de cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé. Finalement, il avait eu tord, son ex ne lui faisait plus rien. L'autre jour il avait juste... dérapé, mais maintenant c'était terminé. Henry était le seul et l'unique qu'il gardait à l'esprit.

Étonnement, comme Fye l'avait dit, ce simple baiser leur permis de se mettre au travail sans trop de gêne. Bien entendu, ça restait très bizarre d'embrasser un autre homme filmé par des caméras, surtout quand l'homme en question était votre ex, mais le brun s'en fichait. Entouré par tout cet équipement, il avait l'impression d'être un acteur en plein tournage de film. Il s'amusait énormément.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tourner pour la 3e fois la scène de l'ouverture de la porte, on leur laissa une pause. Kurogane fuma une clope et but un café en discutant avec un ingénieur du son. Très vite on leur demanda de se mettre en place sur le plateau. Louer un studio coûtait cher, alors ils voulaient boucler le tournage dans la matinée.

La seconde scène était celle de l'entrée dans l'appartement, où ils commençaient à retirer leurs vêtements. Le brun devait donc, tout en l'embrassant, plaquer Fye contre le mur et défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Lors de leur premier essai, il y alla un peu fort et la tête du blond se cogna la paroi.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal ! S'excusa t-il précipitamment tandis que l'Anglais se massait l'arrière du crâne.

-Pas grave, gloussa Fye. Juste, vas y plus doucement, d'accord ?

Pour la deuxième prise, il fit très attention à la tête de son partenaire. Quand il le plaqua au mur, il plaça sa main entre son crâne et la paroi afin d'amortir le choc. Embrassant avidement les lèvres de l'autre homme, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa chemise qu'il se mit à déboutonner. Le blond fit de même avec son haut.

-Coupez ! Cria Reiji. C'était très bien, vous me refaites exactement la même chose, j'ai besoin d'encore trois autres angles de vue.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans rechigner, et la troisième prise se passa sans encombre, mais ils la terminèrent tout les deux essoufflés et les lèvres gonflées.

-J'avais oublié que tu embrassais aussi bien ! Le taquina Fye tandis que le cameraman se remettait en place.

-Toi aussi tu te débrouilles pas mal, rétorqua t-il sur le ton de la blague.

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. La situation était tellement étrange qu'elle en devenait drôle. Une fois leur fou rire passé, ils se remirent en place pour tourner à nouveau la scène.

Quand Reiji donna le top départ, Kurogane se pencha vers le blond pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci releva la tête et, pour une des premières fois de la journée, leurs regards se croisèrent vraiment. Les iris océans du jeune homme plongèrent droit dans les siens et le brun frissonna. Gêné, il ferma rapidement les yeux et colla leurs lèvres. Embrasser c'était facile, surtout quand on le prenait comme un jeu. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce bref contact entre leurs yeux lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, mais les lèvres de l'Anglais avaient un léger goût de café. Elles étaient extrêmement douces. Il sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser et son estomac se tordre. Fébrile, il s'accrocha plus fort au cou de son partenaire. Incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres. Le corps de Fye était écrasé sur le sien et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse. Il cessa le baiser quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils respirent. Le blond parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête, c'était trop bon. D'elle même sa main remonta fourrager dans ses boucles blondes. Le baiser continuait de s'approfondir. Il serra plus fort l'autre homme contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à la réalité. À contre cœur, il lâcha les lèvres du blond et tourna la tête. Au bord du plateau, Reiji faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il lui rappelait qu'ils étaient sensé enlever leurs chemises. Tremblant, il défit les premiers boutons de l'Anglais, recommençant à l'embrasser au passage. Fye l'imita. Presque aussitôt, le réalisateur leur cria d'arrêter.

Le blond se défit de son étreinte et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres. Haletant, il alla se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala d'un trait. Kurogane quant à lui resta sans bouger. Son pouls était complètement affolé. Il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. La seule chose qu'il savait à cet instant, c'est qu'il voulait recommencer. La minute nécessaire aux techniciens pour préparer le matériel lui parut absolument interminable. Reiji vint leur parler mais il l'entendit à peine. De qu'il devina, il leur rappelait de ne pas trop attendre pour ouvrir leurs chemises.

Au moment où ils recommencèrent à tourner, le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas littéralement se jeter sur Fye. Ce dernier le remarqua et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha.

-Kurog... commença t-il, la voix mal assurée.

-Chuuut, le coupa t-il avec un baiser.

Il profita durant de longues secondes du goût exquis de ses lèvres. Le blond semblait plus réticent qu'auparavant, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de quand même l'embrasser en retour. Lâchant sa bouche, Kurogane embrassa délicatement sa mâchoire et son cou, laissant par la même occasion ses mains glisser jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise. Il les défit langoureusement les uns après les autres. Fye aurait du faire de même pour lui, mais au lieu de ça, il se cramponnait désespérément au tissu comme s'il craignait de tomber. Le brun remonta son visage et colla à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il sentait l'Anglais frémir.

Ne voulant pas qu'on les arrête, Kurogane attrapa les mains de son partenaire et les plaça sur l'ouverture de son haut. Après une légère hésitation, il ouvrit à son tour le tissu. Le contact de leurs peaux nues rendit le brun fou. Leurs torses étaient brûlants, réchauffés par les battements trop rapides de leurs cœurs.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette caméra et tout ces gens autour d'eux ! S'ils avaient été seuls, il n'aurait pas eu à se retenir. Kurogane était conscient que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais il rêvait de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour contre ce mur. Son corps entier était en feu. Il était en apesanteur, maintenu en l'air par son contact avec les lèvres de Fye. Et puis il y avait ce corps, ce corps si parfait collé à lui, ce corps qu'il désirait un peu plus à chaque seconde...

-Stop ! Cria brusquement Fye en le repoussant.

Il était rouge et échevelé, le bleu de ses yeux avait presque disparu remplacé par la noirceur de ses pupilles dilatées, l'air peinait à entrer dans ses poumons, et il paraissait paniqué, mais Kurogane le trouva magnifique.

-Je crois qu'il y a largement de quoi faire pour ce passage, ajouta t-il remarquant qu'on le regardait avec stupeur.

Reiji acquiesça, et avec un soulagement à peine masqué, l'Anglais s'éloigna de lui. Le photographe leur fit remarquer qu'ils n'avait pas vraiment suivis les consignes pour les deux dernières prises, mais que ce n'était pas gênant puisqu'ils comptait découper la scène en séquences de quelques secondes.

Avant même que les neurones de Kurogane aient eu le temps de retrouver toutes leurs connexions, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait un gros problème. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était moulant. Paniqué à l'idée que ça se remarque, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et couru littéralement jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Putain, c'est bien le moment d'avoir une érection ! Grogna t-il en s'enfermant.

Il réalisa bientôt que c'était loin d'être son soucis le plus important.

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, ce n'était pas son imagination qui s'était emballée, il ne s'était pas laissé porter par l'ambiance du moment. Il avait adoré embrasser son ex, et aucune excuse du monde ne changerait ça.

Toutes ses belles certitudes venaient de voler en éclat, il était définitivement et indéniablement irrésistiblement attiré par Fye.


	20. Une petite page de pub (2)

Pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes, Kurogane s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il s'en passa également dans la nuque et le cou, histoire de faire diminuer sa température corporelle. Cette fichue érection ne voulait pas passer, et il savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait sortir des toilettes. Il commença à faire les cents pas devant les lavabos en respirant profondément.

Penser à quelque chose de triste ou de dégouttant, c'était ça la technique. Il tenta de s'imaginer une vieille sumotori édentée, mais l'image était si repoussante qu'il la chassa immédiatement de son esprit. Il soupesa quelques instants l'idée alléchante de donner un grand coup de poing dans la porte pour que la douleur l'aide à penser à autre chose mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que se casser la main en plus d'avoir la gaule n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

-Et merde, gémit t-il, si Henry me voyait...

Henry. Son fiancé. Qui lui avait donné sa bénédiction, qui l'avait encouragé à faire cette publicité. Henry, qu'il venait de tromper avec Fye. Parce que oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Son petit-ami lui avait donné son autorisation, mais seulement parce que pour lui ça ne serait que des baisers de cinéma, or ils étaient loin d'en être restés là. La passion dont il avait fait preuve en embrassant son partenaire n'était pas feinte, et vu sa situation actuelle, il pouvait difficilement nier qu'il avait adoré ça.

-Putain de bordel de chiotte ! Jura t-il, pour extérioriser sa frustration.

Il était énervé, en manque et venait peut être de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Si Henry l'apprenait, ou plutôt, s'il avait les couilles de le lui avouer, leur couple ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit que, réaliser la merde dans laquelle il s'était mise, l'aidait à calmer ses ardeurs. Bien entendu, comme pour lui faire un pied de nez, il avait à peine commencé à se réjouir que son entrejambe se redressa de plus belle.

-Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, se répétait t-il.

D'accord, mais à quoi ? Les deux seules choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient l'engueulade qui se profilait avec son fiancé, et les lèvres si agréables de son ex. Étrangement, penser à son amant actuel et au fantasme sur patte qui lui servait d'ex, ne l'aidait pas à faire disparaître son érection. Désespéré, il appuya son front contre le carrelage gelé du mur.

À sa grande horreur, il distingua soudain le bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Si quelqu'un voulait pisser, il n'avait qu'à aller à un autre étage, pour l'instant lui avait trop besoin de ces toilettes. Il paniqua en voyant la poignée s'abaisser et se jeta sur la porte en criant :

-Non n'entrez pas !

La personne de l'autre côté s'arrêta net. Après un court silence elle s'exclama avec surprise :

-Kurogane ?!

Le sang de l'intéressé ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Fye. Pas lui, surtout pas lui, et pas maintenant. Ne sachant pas s'il devait nier ou lui dire de partir, il resta en plan la bouche ouverte et terrifié à l'idée qu'il ouvre cette foutue porte.

-Tout va bien ? Insista le blond en tentant d'entrer.

-Très bien ! Couina t-il précipitamment. Mais reste dehors.

À travers la porte, il put quasiment deviner l'expression incrédule du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Pff...

Il n'avait pas la moindre excuse valable pour l'empêcher d'entrer. S'il avait réfléchit deux secondes, il se serait rendu compte que la meilleur chose à faire aurait été de s'enfermer dans une des cabines en attendant que l'intrus ne parte, mais pris au dépourvu il avait fait n'importe quoi, et maintenant il était trop tard. S'il lui ouvrait pour ensuite aller se cacher, l'Anglais comprendrait que quelque chose clochait.

-Kurogane ?

-Je... Je peux pas t'expliquer.

-D'accord, lâcha t-il, perplexe. Mais tu comptes faire un blocus pendant combien de temps exactement ? Tu te rends bien compte que je ne suis pas la seule personne qui va avoir besoin des toilettes ?

Bien entendu qu'il en était conscient, mais il ne savait pas où s'enfermer sinon.

-Laisse moi deux secondes, s'il te plaît.

Fye soupira et lâcha la poignée. Il lui sembla l'entendre s'éloigner et put enfin se détendre. Soulagé il prit appui sur les bords du lavabo et laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Il avait eu chaud. Cette pensée n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de lui traverser l'esprit qu'il vit, horrifié, la porte s'ouvrir timidement sur l'Anglais. Affolé, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il fut capable de penser : il lui tourna le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Rien. Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Persista t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Le contact le fit se figer. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment qu'il le touche, il trouvait ça bien assez dur d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

-Fais pas ça ! Le repoussa t-il un peu sèchement en faisant volte-face.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se rendre compte de son erreur. En se retrouvant face à son ex, son visage s'emplit d'horreur. Instinctivement, ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son entrejambe, et par réflexe, Fye suivit son regard. Comprenant enfin l'objet de sa gêne, il prit une teinte cramoisie et se retourna précipitamment en s'écriant « Oh mon Dieu ! ».

-C'est pas vrai, gémit-il, mort de honte. Je.. je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Pardon. Je voulais pas... Oh bordel !

L'Anglais paraissait vouloir disparaître sous terre, et présentement c'était également le cas de Kurogane. Les deux hommes étaient tellement mortifiés qu'ils restèrent bien deux minutes sans bouger ni parler à simplement espérer pouvoir effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Le brun était humilié pour le restant de ses jours. Cette fois c'était certain, plus jamais il n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes présente dans le studio, avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui entre ? Le sort s'acharnait sur lui aujourd'hui.

Une autre remarque, plus embarrassante encore, lui traversa l'esprit. Le voyant comme ça, juste après qu'ils aient fini une partie assez « chaude » de la pub, Fye pourrait penser qu'il était la raison de son excitation. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond soit au courant.

-Tu sais, commença maladroitement, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. C'est.. c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois..

-Sincèrement ? Je ne crois rien du tout ! Nia Fye, toujours dos à lui.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu n'es pas...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Le coupa t-il brusquement. Je ne te demande aucune explication, vraiment.

C'était peut être mieux comme ça finalement. Il avait le sentiment que sinon il se serait empêtré dans ses excuses et n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

-Je vais te laisser, l'informa t-il, toujours embarrassé au possible.

Kurogane acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il grommela donc un « oui ». L'Anglais sortit au pas de course et lui cria à travers la porte qu'il allait essayer de gagner un peu de temps auprès de Reiji, mais qu'il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de régler le « problème ».

Le brun mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant et de partir s'exiler au Mexique pour les 30 prochaines années, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il avait signé un contrat stipulant qu'il allait faire cette pub en entier. Tentant de passer sous silence les cinq dernières minutes de son existence, il se concentra sur une chose qui le dégouttait au plus au point : le choux rouge. Rien que l'odeur lui donnait la nausée, quant à imaginer en manger, ça lui était tout simplement impossible. Il se rappelait encore cette fois en maternelle ou la cantinière l'avait obligé à terminer son assiette, le soir il était rentré chez lui en larme, déterminé à ne plus jamais retourner à l'école. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Cela eut cependant le mérite de remplir complètement son office, il n'était plus excité du tout, il avait même la gerbe.

Le nez dans ses chaussures, il retourna dans le studio au moins aussi pressé que le condamné qui monte à l'échafaud. Il savait que Fye s'y trouvait et pour de nombreuses raisons, il aurait préféré ne plus le voir pour au moins plusieurs jours. La première de ces raisons était le fait qu'il venait de s'apercevoir que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard dépassait la simple amitié. On ne rêvait pas de se retrouver au lit avec ses amis. La seconde était évidement qu'il l'avait surpris caché dans les toilettes avec la gaule.

En le voyant arriver, Reiji se précipita dans sa direction et lui ordonna de se dépêcher car tout le monde l'attendait. Kurogane s'excusa et obéit. Ce qu'il redoutait ne tarda pas à se produire, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son ex. Le brun chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire, mais rien de ce qui lui venait ne ferait diminuer son malaise.

-Écoute, débuta Fye prenant les devants, pour ton « soucis » de tout à l'heure, c'est déjà arrivé aux meilleurs d'entre nous, alors je vais simplement faire comme si je n'étais jamais entré dans ces toilettes.

-D'accord. Je suis vr...

-Stop. Il ne s'est rien passé je te rappelle.

-Merci, sourit-il soulagé.

Cela ne faisait pas disparaître sa honte, mais il était heureux de voir que le blond n'était pas plus choqué que ça. S'il voulait oublier ce qui c'était produit, ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Le réalisateur les appela à venir se mettre en place pour la dernière partie de la pub. Cette fois ci, Kurogane devait, avec un regard coquin, pousser Fye en arrière sur le canapé, se pencher langoureusement sur lui pour retirer son pantalon, puis avec le sourire, s'enfuir en courant le jean en main.

La première partie ne posait aucune difficulté, la seconde au contraire le dérangeait plus, surtout au vu de la tournure qu'avait prise la dernière scène. Ici, nul besoin d'un baiser langoureux, par contre, il lui fallait déshabiller le blond, et réussir à ne pas lui sauter dessus ensuite, et ça, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il allait néanmoins lui falloir trouver une solution très rapidement car ils étaient sur le point de reprendre le tournage.

-Et c'est parti ! En piste les gars.

Tant pis, il improviserait sur le moment !

Avec un peu plus de retenue que précédemment, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Fye. Celui-ci le laissa faire, mais lui lança au passage :

-Je sais qu'on doit avoir l'avoir passionnés, mais vas y mollo, t'as un fiancé je te rappelle.

Le brun reçu cette remarque comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Pour que l'Anglais lui balance un truc pareil, c'est qu'il avait bien sentit la différence entre son jeu d'acteur et l'embrassade enfiévrée d'avant la pause. Cela voulait également dire que s'il l'avait arrêté aussi brutalement, c'est que sa nouvelle ardeur n'avait pas été très bien reçue par le jeune homme. Il en avait en tout cas été assez dérangé pour aller jusqu'à subtilement lui signaler que son petit-ami ne serait probablement pas emballé par son engouement dans le baiser.

Il s'en voulait déjà de s'être laissé emporter, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce feu qui s'allumait dans sa poitrine dès que leur regards se croisaient était indépendant de sa volonté. Il avait beau lutter, ses envies prenaient toujours le pas sur sa raison. Hors de question néanmoins que Fye soit au courant, puisqu'il semblait assez réticent à tout ça.

-Je n'avais pas oublié, rétorqua t-il nonchalamment.

-Tant mieux.

C'est la gorge serrée que Kurogane se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il veilla à ne pas garder leurs lèvres en contact plus que nécessaire, et prenant un air suggestif, finit par le faire tomber sur le canapé. Tout à son rôle, le blond lui assena un sourire tout aussi évocateur. Son partenaire se fit violence pour ne penser à ce que cette expression sous-entendrait s'ils n'étaient pas en train de suivre un scénario. Empêchant son regard de s'attarder sur ses yeux, sa bouche, la peau de son torse dévoilée par l'ouverture de sa chemise, ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le distraire, il s'abaissa lentement vers le blond. Les mains tremblantes il défit le bouton de son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette. Fye se figea quand ses mains saisirent le tissu au niveau de la ceinture pour tirer le jean vers le bas. Il souleva néanmoins les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche. Avant qu'il ait vraiment le temps de réaliser, Kurogane se retrouva avec le pantalon dans les mains.

Il fit alors une erreur fatale. Il baissa les yeux.

L'Anglais était allongé dans le canapé, ses mèches dorées étalées autour de son visage d'ange. Son haut à moitié ouvert laissait voir une partie de sa peau pâle. Ses jambes nues étaient à moitié repliées. Il portait comme sous-vêtement un boxer noir moulant. Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

Comment, quand Reiji lui avait dit qu'il devrait déshabiller Fye, avait-il pu se dire que c'était une bonne idée ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait avoir envie d'autre chose que de lui sauter dessus en le voyant dans cette position.

L'expression de Fye changea. Sortant de son personnage il fronça les sourcils et lui fit les gros yeux. D'un discret signe de tête, il lui montra la porte. Kurogane savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça ridicule. Si on voulait rester dans l'ordre du crédible, cette pub ne pouvait se terminer autrement qu'en partie de jambes en l'air.

Le blond paraissait de plus en plus courroucé, aussi il se décida à se reprendre. Tout le monde comptait sur lui, alors il allait arrêter de penser à la baise cinq secondes et faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il colla un sourire narquois sur son visage, lança un clin d'œil à l'Anglais et parti en courant par la fausse porte.

-Coupez !

Le réalisateur avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le studio s'emplit de cris et d'exclamations. Les techniciens se donnaient des instructions, le cameraman réclamait une nouvelle batterie et Reiji appelait les acteurs à venir le voir.

-C'était bien, les félicita t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Pour la prochaine prise, pense juste à partir un peu plus vite après avoir volé le jean, Kurogane.

L'intéressé acquiesça vaguement, moins perturbé par les indications du photographe que par Fye debout en caleçon à côté de lui. Gêné au possible, et surtout pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'il le reluquait allègrement, il rendit le pantalon à son propriétaire.

À son plus grand dam, il durent retourner la scène trois fois encore. Ce ne fut pas plus facile de masquer ce qui lui passait par la tête tandis qu'il déshabillait le blond, mais il réussit l'exploit de rester concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sincèrement, après l'effort monumental qu'il venait de fournir pour ne pas avoir le moindre geste ou regard déplacé malgré la tentation, il méritait un putain de trophée !

Il ne put enfin se relâcher que lorsque le « coupez ! » final retentit dans le studio. Quelques cris de joie se firent entendre et Reiji applaudi à tout rompre. L'homme tint à les féliciter chaudement. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne cessa de leur répéter à quel point ils avaient été extraordinaires, à quel point ça allait être la meilleure pub de tout les temps, et à quel point ils jouaient tellement bien qu'on y aurait presque cru. Le photographe insista longuement auprès de Kurogane pour le faire changer de vocation, en vain. Dépité il finit par lui demander si au moins il pouvait l'appeler si jamais un boulot lui correspondant se présenta. Il refusa poliment, lui indiquant qu'il avait apprécié l'expérience mais que ça lui avait suffit. À contre cœur, Reiji s'avoua vaincu et les laissa filer, non sans d'abord leur avoir proposé de prendre un verre ce qu'ils déclinèrent tout deux.

Bien qu'il lui ait à nouveau rendu son jean, Fye semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer sans le vouloir, puisqu'il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la loge en caleçon. Pour ne rien arranger, il balança sa chemise à travers la pièce dès qu'il entra et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir de bonheur.

-Enfin terminé ! S'écria le blond, laissant éclater sa joie.

Les maquilleuses éclatèrent de rire devant son air béat. Kurogane quant à lui s'empressa de s'asseoir à son tour pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue du corps à moitié nu de son ex. Alors qu'il se laissait démaquiller, il remarqua dans le miroir, que cette fois-ci, Fye ne s'était pas fait maquiller le dos. Il pouvait donc apercevoir, sous le dossier de la chaise, les longues cicatrices blanchâtres qui lui balafraient le dos. Il y en avait un nombre assez conséquent. Elles étaient toutes de tailles différentes, et leurs formes différaient également. Il avait beau regarder, le brun ne voyait pas comment il avait pu se faire toutes ces marques d'un seul coup. Certaines cicatrices semblaient avoir été provoquées par quelque chose ayant déchiré la peau, d'autres, droites et régulières, par un objet d'y étant planté. Dans tout les cas, quelle que soit la manière dont il s'était blessé, ça avait du être violent et douloureux. Pas étonnant qu'il refuse d'en parler. Le nouveau Fye ne voulait pas parler de grand chose de toute façon...

Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs et alla se rhabiller dans un coin de la pièce. Kurogane l'imita et ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment.

-C'était intense ce matin, pas vrai ? Lança le brun, dans une tentative de lancer la conversation. On a à peine eu le temps de souffler.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça. Ils veulent avoir à payer la location le moins possible alors plus on va vite, plus ça les arrange.

-Ça se comprend.

-Mouai. Sauf si tu préfère produire quelque chose de qualité et pas quelque chose qui t'auras coûté le moins de fric possible... Rétorqua l'Anglais, sarcastique.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Kurogane sortit une cigarette. Il en proposa une à son ex, mais celui-ci refusa. L'ambiance était un peu étrange entre eux depuis leur baiser passionné, et ce dans le mauvais sens du terme. Fye était plus distant, moins blagueur. Il avait manifestement été refroidi par ce qui s'était passé. Sa remarque sur Henry l'avait prouvé. Le brun regrettait de ne pas avoir su se contrôler mieux car la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le faire fuir.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

-Tu ne me dois plus de repas, lui fit remarquer l'Anglais.

-Non, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de quand même manger ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

Comment ça pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre juste « pourquoi ? », ça n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait plein de raisons qui pouvaient faire qu'on veuille manger avec quelqu'un, il n'allait pas non plus toutes les lui donner.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Comme ça on ne déjeune pas tout seul dans notre coin.

-Bon, si tu veux, soupira Fye sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils se trouvèrent un restaurant pas loin et passèrent commande. Leur conversation restait très limitée puisque le blond ne répondait que par onomatopées. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de nerf, le brun n'y tint plus.

-Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ?!

-Y a pas de problème.

-Arrêtes de nier l'évidence trois secondes et dis moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de faire la gueule dans ton coin !

L'Anglais parut surpris de le voir s'énerver aussi fort. Il tordit sa bouche dans une moue pensive, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son air comme ça voix s'adoucirent finalement lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

-Pardon, c'est idiot, je tire la tronche pour rien. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tout ça n'ait pas été une bonne idée du tout. Je veux dire, Henry va me détester après avoir vu ça, et vous allez probablement vous engueuler... Si j'avais dit non à Reiji tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas eu de problèmes.

Alors c'était ça ? Il s'inquiétait pour son couple ? Il était loin de s'attendre à ça, mais ça le rassurait. Lui qui croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait sentit qu'il était bien plus attiré par lui qu'il n'aurait du.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si Henry m'a donné son aval, il ne reviendra pas dessus. Je le connais, si la pub ne lui plaît pas, ce qui sera sûrement le cas, il fera la tronche en silence, mais ça lui passera.

-Il a l'air très compréhensif...

-Il l'est.

Finalement, le repas se termina mieux qu'il n'avait commencé. Kurogane se renseigna sur ce que Fye comptait faire maintenant qu'il avait fini de travailler. L'Anglais lui dit qu'il comptait rester dans le coin encore un moment. Il regrettait d'être parti aussi précipitamment la dernière fois, et puis il n'avait pas très envie de rentrer à Tokyo pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-Je me sens trop... seul.

Le brun aurait voulu qu'il développe un peu le sens caché de sa phrase, mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il n'insista pas, bien décidé à garder ça pour une prochaine fois étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas partir tout de suite.

Il y eu un moment de flottement au moment de se dire au revoir, chacun hésitant entre se faire la bise et se serrer la main. Ils ne firent au final ni l'un ni l'autre et se contentèrent d'un signe maladroit de la main.

Seishiro lui avait donné sa journée, Kurogane rentra donc directement chez lui. Il n'avait pas passé l'entrée qu'une tonne de pensées culpabilisantes et déprimantes lui traversaient déjà l'esprit. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était conscient de son attirance pour Fye ? Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Si oui, à qui ? Seishiro probablement, sauf que ça lui prouverait qu'il avait raison avec toutes ses allusions graveleuses. Si Henry s'en rendait compte, comment s'en sortirait-il ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour que ses pensées n'aillent pas vers un autre.

-Raaah ! Cria t-il, frustré.

Il était déboussolé, perdu et effrayé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir envie de Fye, mais il ne pouvait se contrôler. Son esprit refusait obstinément d'écouter ce que sa raison avait à dire. Comment était-il sensé se sortir de tout ça s'il ne parvenait même pas à contrôler ses pensées et ses actes ?

La tête prête à exploser sous le poids des questions qui la traversait, il se lança à corps perdu dans une séance intensive de sport. Ça lui vidait l'esprit et le détendait. Le temps qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il prenne une douche, il était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher Shaolan. Il parvint à cacher ses émotions durant le trajet du retour, mais plus le temps passait, plus il mourrait d'envie de lui en parler. Le jeune homme sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai un gros problème, avoua t-il honteux, devant le regard interrogateur du châtain.

-Je t'écoute.

-L'autre jour quand tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas après la séance photo, je t'ai menti. J'ai dit que tout allait bien, mais c'était faux. En plein milieu du shooting, je me suis retrouvé devant Fye à moitié à poil, et la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser, c'est à quel point j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

-Oh...

Shaolan paraissait surpris, mais il tenta de le cacher.

-Tout à l'heure, pour la pub, il fallait que je l'embrasse, et au début je me suis convaincu que ça ne me faisait rien, mais plus on recommençait, et plus il était évident que c'était faux. J'ai adoré putain ! Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais rester là, à dévorer ses lèvres. Je... je... J'avais même envie de plus. J'aurai pu lui arracher ses vêtements si on avait pas été en public.

Il était mort de gêne de raconter ça, mais il devait en parler, et pour l'instant le châtain était le seul qu'il avait sous la main.

-Je sais pas quoi faire... J'aime Henry, je sais que je l'aime, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, quand je suis avec Fye c'est plus fort que moi, j'oublie tout le reste à part que je le trouve sublime. Ça va me rendre dingue, j'ai l'impression de le tromper.

-Ton attirance pour Fye, elle est simplement d'ordre physique, ou également psychologique ?

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. L'Anglais était beau comme une statue Grecque, mais était-ce tout ce qui l'attirait chez lui ? Cette part de mystère que le jeune homme laissait planer autour de lui était également très séduisante. Le nouveau Fye était différent de celui qu'il avait connu, mais d'une certaine façon il lui plaisait tout de même.

-J'en sais rien... Reconnu t-il piteusement.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

-Non, nia t-il du tac au tac. Ça j'en suis certain.

Il y avait une grande différence entre la simple attirance et l'amour, et elle était loin d'être franchie.

-Tu pense que ça pourrait arriver ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu tombes amoureux de Fye ?

Il allait répondre que non, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Après tout c'était déjà arrivé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Le blond était beau, intelligent, mystérieux, et ils s'était beaucoup rapprochés en très peu de temps. Pour l'instant il était presque sûr que tout ça n'irait pas jusqu'à l'amour, cependant il ne pouvait en jurer.

-Je ne crois pas... Soupira t-il néanmoins.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour Henry ? Gémit-il.

-Tu comptes le lui dire ?

-Jamais de la vie !

S'il lui racontait, il signait son arrêt de mort, et celui de leur couple par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je.. je l'aime trop ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas le blesser. J'aimerais juste pouvoir tout effacer.

Shaolan, se frotta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Ce genre de situation ne m'est jamais arrivé. Peut être que tu pourrais t'éloigner de Fye quelques temps ? Proposa t-il.

S'éloigner de son ex ? Bonne idée. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas très envie. Il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Comment s'était-il fait ces cicatrices ?

-Merde ! Ça me soûle putain ! Jura t-il, excédé de ne même pas pouvoir décider ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

-De toute façon, intervint son ami, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous revoir, si ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ! Conclut le châtain, se voulant rassurant.

-Ouai c'est ça, tout va très bien se passer...

Il savait que c'était faux, mais il tenta de se persuader du contraire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, car s'il ne s'en convainquait pas, il allait très vite devenir dingue.


	21. Session shopping

Trois jours avaient passés depuis le tournage de la publicité, mais Kurogane n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Quand Henry l'avait appelé le lendemain, il avait menti comme un arracheur de dents. Incapable d'avouer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la vérité, il raconta que ça avait été très dur et qu'il avait du l'imaginer lui à la place de Fye pour réussir à être crédible. Ça avait eu l'air de faire plaisir à son fiancé, et il s'en était senti encore plus minable.

Cette histoire l'obsédait à tel point qu'il en rêvait la nuit. Il avait fait un cauchemar atroce ou Shaolan venait raconter à Henry ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son petit-ami pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en le traitant de salaud. Il le mettait ensuite à la porte en lui hurlant dessus et Kurogane finissait seul dans un bar, à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. L'autre rêve qu'il avait fait, était plus d'ordre érotique. Son esprit, visiblement très frustré, s'était amusé à imaginer que Fye venait sonner à sa porte pour lui proposer de répéter une nouvelle fois leur scène. Cela se terminant bien entendu par les deux hommes s'arrachant mutuellement leur vêtements, avant de finir au lit.

Étrangement, aucun de ces deux rêves ne l'avait réconforté. Le premier lui faisait craindre le pire pour la suite, et le second le faisait culpabiliser encore un plus, si c'était possible.

Sa seule consolation, si c'en était une, était qu'il n'avait effectivement plus revu le blond depuis. C'était d'ailleurs le silence radio complet. Il ne s'en plaignait pas puisque ça le tenait éloigné de la tentation, mais il aurait quand même préféré recevoir au moins un message lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Ses problèmes actuels n'étaient pas suffisants pour qu'il ait déjà oublié, qu'une semaine plus tôt, l'Anglais s'était écroulé en pleurs dans ses bras au retour de la gare. D'un autre côté, il savait que prendre de ses nouvelles serait jouer avec le feu. Il restait donc sans rien faire, tiraillé par deux envies contradictoires.

Par chance, Seishiro était de très bonne humeur depuis quelques jours, il lui remontait donc le moral sans même le savoir. Ce matin là encore, il parvint à le faire rire à grand coup de blagues stupides. De plus en plus, Kurogane envisageait l'idée de tout lui raconter, mais il se sentait tellement honteux qu'il ne trouvait jamais le courage de le faire. La prochaine fois qu'ils iraient prendre un verre, peut être que l'alcool l'y aiderait ?

Le jeudi matin, le brun avait un cours dont il s'acquitta sans grand enthousiasme. En sortant, il trouva son meilleur ami en train de taper un texto, le sourire au lèvre. Cette scène le fit tiquer pour deux raisons. La première était que Seishiro n'envoyait quasiment pas de sms, à part à ses plans culs. La seconde, que le voir arborer un sourire qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier « d'attendri » était un exploit.

-Mec ?! L'appela t-il. Tu te sens bien ?

-Parfaitement, pourquoi ? Répondit le borgne sans se départir de son sourire.

D'accord, là c'était carrément louche !

-Tu souris.

-Et d'après toi, sourire est un signe flagrant que je me sens mal ? Demanda t-il, moqueur.

Ha. Ha. Très drôle. S'il se croyait malin, il allait voir !

-Non, mais les seuls sourires que je te connais sont lubriques ou séducteurs...

-Lubrique ! Carrément ! T'es un enculé en fait ! S'offusqua Seishiro en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Change pas de sujet, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de tirer des têtes pareilles.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia t-il.

Il lui cachait clairement quelque choses, et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

-Très bien. À qui envoyais-tu un sms ?

-C'est un interrogatoire Sherlock ?

L'humour était une défense très commune chez Seishiro. Dès qu'il voulait changer de sujet ou cacher un malaise, il faisait des blagues. La technique était efficace, mais elle ne le restait que tant qu'on ne remarquait rien.

-Bon, ne dis rien si tu veux, mais ça prouve que j'ai raison, y a un truc pas net chez toi !

-Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd ! Rit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon, il ne parviendrait visiblement pas à lui tirer les vers du nez pour le moment. Ça viendrait, mais plus tard. Son meilleur ami lui cachait rarement des choses, et lorsqu'il le faisait ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas décemment se mettre en colère contre lui pour cette raison, sachant que lui même avait passé sous silence plusieurs choses assez énormes.

C'est intrigué, mais bien décidé à ne pas se gâcher l'après midi, que Kurogane quitta son travail à l'heure du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir glander dans son canapé, autant en profiter. N'ayant pas le courage de se faire à manger, il s'arrêta dans un fast-food. Au moment où il reposait son plateau dans le bac prévu à cet effet, son téléphone commença à sonner. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Tomoyo s'afficher et décrocha avec empressement.

-Bien le bonjour, madame la mariée. Heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, allongée sur ta plage de sable fin ! La charria t-il.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kurogane. Comment tu vas ?**

-Très bien et toi ? Ton voyage se passe bien ?

**-Super ! On passe nos journées à bronzer à la plage, à faire de plongée, des randonnées et du bateau. Je resterais bien là pour toujours.**

-Tu pourrais si tu le voulais, lui fit il remarquer.

**-Oui, mais je te manquerais trop !**

-Tu parles ! Je serais bien débarrassé oui !

La jeune femme éclata de rire, bientôt suivis par son cousin. Il était content qu'elle ait appelé, leurs chamailleries lui manquaient.

-Sinon, tu m'appelais juste pour me narguer, ou il y avait une vraie raison ?

 **-Non aucune, mon seul et unique but était de te faire enrager !** Blagua la brune. **Qu'est-ce que tu as de beau à me raconter ?**

-Pleins de choses en fait. Je...

Il entendit Tomoyo crier à l'autre beau du fil. Elle tentait visiblement de chasser un insecte qui avait entrepris de lui tourner autour. N'y parvenant pas, elle finit par appeler son mari à l'aide. Ce dernier se moqua d'elle mais la délivra de l'objet de ses tourments.

 **-** **Ouf, cette satanée bestiole est partie !** S'exclama t-elle, soulagée. **Tu disais ?**

-Rien, oublies. On en parlera quand tu sera de retour.

Tomoyo avait toujours été de très bon conseil. Elle envisageait les situations d'un point de vue souvent inédit ce qui permettait à Kurogane d'avoir des avis différents même lorsqu'ils se tournait également vers son meilleur ami. Cependant l'histoire aurait été trop longue à raconter au téléphone, et il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça pendant son voyage de noce. En plus, et surtout, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, il était très embarrassé par cette histoire.

-À ce propos, vous rentrez quand ?

**-Dimanche dans la nuit. On va probablement dormir lundi toute la journée, mais on peut se voir mardi si tu veux.**

-D'accord très bien ! Envoie moi un message quand vous arriverez au Japon.

**-Promis.**

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et raccrocher, mais elle le retint.

**-Au fait ! J'ai un service à te demander.**

-Je le savais ! S'écria t-il victorieux. Je savais que ton appel n'était pas innocent !

**-Mais si, je te jure. C'est juste que tant que je t'ai sous la main...**

-C'est cela oui !

Kurogane la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir. Il arrivait souvent à Tomoyo de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles ou lui demander quand ils pouvaient se voir, mais jamais elle n'aurait prit la peine de lui passer un coup de fil de l'autre bout de l'Atlantique si ça n'avait pas été nécessaire.

**-J'avais commandé une robe dans un magasin il y a quelques semaines, elle doit être largement arrivé depuis le temps, mais ça m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit. J'ai peur qu'ils finissent par la vendre si je n'y vais pas très vite...**

-Tu veux que j'y aille pour toi, c'est ça ? Devina t-il.

**-Ce serais trop adorable de ta part ! Tout est déjà prêt. Tu n'as qu'à passer prendre le ticket de commande et le chèque à mon appartement, ça doit être dans une enveloppe quelque part sur mon bureau, et le leur donner. Le nom et l'adresse du magasin sont écrit dessus, c'est simple comme bonjour !**

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, capitula t-il.

**-Merci, t'es le meilleur cousin du monde !**

-J'espère bien !

Bien entendu, contrairement à ce que Tomoyo avait dit, ce fut très loin d'être simple. Premièrement parce qu'il lui fallut aller chercher un double des clés de sa cousine chez ses parents et que sa tante tint absolument à ce qu'il reste prendre un café. La femme lui raconta en détail les derniers potins du quartier, lui montra TOUTES les photos du mariage, et s'extasia pendant une heure sur la beauté de Tomoyo. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à s'extirper de ses griffes, un second problème se posa. Elle semblait l'avoir oublié, mais Tomoyo faisait faire des travaux dans son appartement durant son absence, en ouvrant la porte, Kurogane se trouva donc face à cinq ouvriers sidérés. Après leur avoir expliqué que non il n'était pas un voleur, mais qu'il venait juste chercher quelque chose à la demande de Tomoyo, et que de toute façon s'il avait voulu la cambrioler il ne serait pas en possession des clés, ils le laissèrent entrer.

Pour les besoins des rénovations, le bureau avait été recouvert d'une bâche qu'il retira. En la soulevant, il comprit que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Selon la jeune femme, le chèque et le ticket étaient dans une enveloppe sur le bureau, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas précisé que ledit bureau était recouvert de papiers et d'enveloppes en tout genre. Ça allait de la facture d'électricité, aux carte de félicitations pour le mariage, en passant par les fiches de paye. Il dut farfouiller dix bonnes minutes et passer en revue tout ce qu'il y avait sur le meuble avant de se rendre compte que l'enveloppe qu'il cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas. Désespéré de voir que les indications de sa cousine étaient aussi peu fiable que toujours, il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil dans les tiroirs, au cas où. Son intuition fut la bonne puisque ce qu'il voulait était rangé là. Exaspéré, mais à peine surpris, il empocha l'enveloppe et reparti.

Une fois dans la voiture, il rentra l'adresse du magasin dans le GPS de son téléphone. Celui-ci se trouvait en plein dans une rue piétonne du centre ville. En râlant sur le fait que ça allait encore lui prendre trois plombes, il se trouva un parking, qui par miracle n'était pas plein, et fit le reste du trajet à pied. Évidement, il n'avait pas de numéro, juste le nom de la rue, il du donc entièrement la remonter à pied en scrutant de chaque côté pour trouver une boutique du nom de « Chez Tiphany ». À son grand dépit, il ne le trouva pas. Plutôt énervé, il se résolu à refaire le trajet dans l'autre sens en regardant mieux. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas plus de succès dans son entreprise. Vexé de ne pas être capable de trouver un malheureux magasin, il refit à nouveau le chemin, bien décidé à ne pas passer pour un crétin en devant avouer à Tomoyo qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le magasin.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il bouscula sans le vouloir une personne qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.

-Aïe ! Cria le jeune homme dans lequel il était rentré. Faites attention !

-Désolé ! S'excusa t-il.

Le garçon qu'il avait poussé avait la petite vingtaine, de courts cheveux brun et des lunettes ovales. Il portait une chemise blanche remontée aux coudes et un pantalon de toile simple. L'incident n'aurait pas retenu son attention plus de quelques secondes s'il n'avait pas remarqué la seconde personne en face de lui.

-Fye ?! L'appela t-il, surpris de le croiser.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que sa journée soit parfaitement ratée. Pile quand il était presque parvenu à se sortir ça de la tête pour quelques heures. Il fut néanmoins heureux de constater que se retrouver devant Fye n'avait pas provoqué en lui une irrésistible envie de se jeter sur lui. Le fait qu'ils soient habillés normalement et en pleine rue, y était probablement pour quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna le blond. Depuis quand tu es fan de shopping ?

-Je ne le suis toujours pas, rassure toi. Je rends service à Tomoyo.

Ils restèrent planté là sans savoir s'ils devaient continuer leur route ou poursuivre la discussion. Le garçon qui accompagnait Fye les regardait à tour de rôle, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui explique la situation. Remarquant son manège, l'Anglais finit par faire les présentations.

-Kurogane, je te présente Kimihiro Watanuki. Mon ami, et... l'assistant de ma psy.

L'assistant de sa psy ? Bon c'était bizarre, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Ils se voyaient probablement souvent, peut être que le courant était passé entre eux et qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié ?

-Kimihiro, voici Kurogane. Mon... enfin, tu sais.

-Enchanté ! S'exclama joyeusement le garçon en lui tendant la main. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le fameux Kurogane. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

-Comment ça ? Demanda le brun.

-Kimihiro ! S'écria Fye en le fusillant du regard.

-Oups...

Kurogane ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement « J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ? ». Il était assistant de la psy, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il suivait les séances ? Si c'était bien le cas, qui parlait ? L'ami, ou le psy ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que Fye parlait peut être de lui à d'autres personnes. Lui l'avait fait après leur rupture et il avait recommencé aujourd'hui, mais le blond était devenu tellement renfermé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que lui aussi devait probablement se confier à quelqu'un sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Autre question importante, parlait-il de lui en bien ou en mal ? Et puis ce « tellement » sous-entendait qu'il devait évoquer le sujet assez souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à raconter sur lui ? Il n'était pas si intéressant que ça quand même ? Surtout que au départ, Fye ne semblait pas ravi du tout de le voir. Ou alors peut être qu'il s'était plaint de lui pendant des heures.

Encore un mystère à rajouter à la liste de ceux que l'Anglais créait avec ses satanés sous-entendus.

-Alors comme ça, tu es là pour Tomoyo ? L'interrogea le blond, soudain pressé de changer de sujet.

-Ouai, soupira t-il. Je suis sensé passé récupérer un truc pour elle, mais je trouve pas le magasin...

-C'est quoi le nom ?

Il lui passa l'enveloppe sur laquelle l'adresse était indiquée.

-Ah mais je connais ! S'exclama Fye. Il est dans le mini centre commercial en bas de la rue.

-S'il est caché aussi... Bougonna t-il froissé que son ex ai trouvé en moins de 30 secondes.

Le jeune homme rit de le voir vexé pour si peu. Puis, sans manquer de signaler que LUI savait où était le magasin alors qu'il n'était là que depuis un mois, il l'amena devant son objectif. Une fois devant la poste, Kurogane commença à hésiter. Que devait il dire exactement ? Qu'il était venu chercher une robe au nom de Daidouji ? Peut être avait elle donné le nom de son mari. Quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés à l'époque. Et qu'allait penser la vendeuse ? Un homme qui venait chercher une robe c'était bizarre, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'étonna le blond en le voyant rester immobile.

-Euh... Je.. C'est que... Bafouilla t-il.

L'Anglais et son ami le fixaient, un peu circonspects, en attente de son explication.

-Ça ne risque pas de paraître étrange ? Enfin, vu que c'est une robe, je veux dire...

-Sérieusement ? Se moqua Fye, qui peinait à contenir son fou rire naissant. Ce que tu peux être chochotte parfois !

Super, il passait encore une fois pour un parfait crétin. Décidément, il aurait peut être dû rester au lit aujourd'hui.

-Nan mais je... Tenta t-il de se rattraper.

-Laisse, je vais le faire pour toi.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis à ce rythme là, dans deux heures tu seras toujours là si on agit pas.

À la fois gêné et soulagé, il le remercia et lui donna l'enveloppe de sa cousine. Un sourire amusé sur le visage, Fye entra dans la boutique, leur assurant qu'il n'en avait que pour cinq minutes.

Kurogane et Kimihiro se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la rue. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, aucun sujet de conversation ne lui venait donc à l'esprit. Il aurait pu poser des questions sur Fye, mais ça aurait été déplacé. Il se contenta donc de lancer une discussion bateau, qui au moins dissiperait un peu leur embarras.

-Tu connais Fye depuis longtemps ?

-Ça va faire quatre ans, je pense.

Donc le blond était probablement suivis par Yuko depuis le même laps de temps. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ses problèmes de dépression n'étaient apparus qu'à cette période, ou bien qu'il avait simplement changé de psy en même temps que de continent ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Ils habitaient dans une ville plutôt grande, mais elle était loin d'avoir l'influence de la capitale. Ce n'était pas exactement un pôle touristique majeur du Japon, alors tout le pays ne connaissait pas son existence.

-Je suis venu voir Fye. Il a... commença le garçon avant de se reprendre. Je passais dans le coin, j'ai eu envie de le voir..

C'était visiblement un mensonge, mais on ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir protéger la vie privée de son ami.

-C'est bon, ne t'embête pas, l'arrêta t-il. Ça ne me regarde pas, je comprend.

Kimihiro lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. À l'intérieur du magasin, l'Anglais était accoudé à la caisse, en train d'attendre que la vendeuse revienne. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction et agita les doigts en souriant lorsqu'ils remarqua qu'ils le regardaient.

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... murmura le jeune assistant. Cette histoire te concerne autant que moi.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Il eut une hésitation avant de répondre.

-Je ne devrais peut être pas t'en parler, mais Fye est très fragile psychologiquement. C'était l'idée de Yuko qu'il accepte l'invitation au mariage et le job. Il fallait qu'il revienne ici, il en avait besoin. Ça a été très dur pour lui quand il est arrivé, mais finalement, il va mieux depuis qu'il est là.

Alors c'était ça. Kurogane en était sûr, jamais le blond ne serait revenu dans cette ville sans une bonne raison, surtout pas alors qu'il avait des problèmes de dépression. Sa psy l'y avait poussé, ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Qui il avait appelé lors de sa crise de larme le lendemain du mariage, pour commencer.

Un truc le dérangeait cependant, dans ce que l'autre venait de dire. Fye n'allait pas exactement mieux depuis son retour. Il avait quand même failli ce suicider. Peut être que sa psy n'était pas au courant ? Devait il le dire dans ce cas ? Oui, eux sauraient, bien mieux que lui, quoi faire de cette information.

-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, avoua le brun. I peu près trois semaines, je me suis disputé avec Fye. J'ai fini par revenir un peu après et... je crois... je crois qu'il essayait de ce suicider.

Son interlocuteur parut peiné. Son visage prit une expression à la fois inquiète et déçue.

-Il nous avait dit qu'il avait eu un passage à vide, mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi loin... Soupira t-il. C'est un de ses gros problèmes. L'état de Fye joue aux montagnes russes. Il peut aller bien pendant plusieurs semaines et d'un coup, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il se retrouve au 36e dessous. La moindre étincelle le fait s'écrouler.

Kurogane ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait vu que son ex n'allait pas bien, mais ce que lui racontait Kimihiro ne faisait que renforcer ses inquiétudes. Cela semblait pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

À regret, il vit que l'Anglais se dirigeait vers la sortie, un sac à la main. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer leur discussion plus longtemps. Au dernier moment, une des vendeuses le rattrapa par le bras, visiblement surexcitée. Son voisin profita de ce contre temps pour poursuivre.

-C'est pour ça ce que ce que tu fais est très important. Fye a peur de tout et de tout le monde. Il met une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Toi tu ne t'y es pas laissé prendre. Tu a fais énormément d'effort pour qu'il te laisse l'approcher, et l'aider.

-Ouai, mais je suis pas sûr que ça se soit avéré très payant...

-Au contraire ! C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Il faut qu'il se rende compte que les autres se soucient de lui, qu'il n'est pas inutile. Toute cette énergie dépensée n'a pas servi à rien. Il a peut être trébuché quelques fois, mais je peux t'assurer que son état s'est réellement amélioré, et ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Comment ça grâce à lui ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent c'était se disputer avec lui, le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde, et l'embrasser. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça avait pu l'aider.

-Tu dois te tromper. Il ne va pas mieux à cause de moi. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être le cas...

-Tu fais parti des seules personnes qui comptent réellement pour lui. Il ne l'a peut être pas montré, mais ton acharnement l'a touché.

Le brun en avait les jambes sciées. Si Kimihiro le lui disait, c'était probablement parce que Fye en avait parlé, mais cette révélation était pour le moins surprenante. Il avait remarqué que son ex avait changé de comportement après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner, mais le connaissant, il avait cru que c'était peut être juste de la comédie pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait aidé, il l'avait vraiment aidé. Ça lui faisait plaisir à un point qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

-Je sais que ce n'est peut être très juste de te demander ça, repris l'assistant, mais, s'il te plaît, continue à t'accrocher. Ce que tu fais pour lui est très utile, ne le laisse pas te repousser.

-D'accord, acquiesça t-il.

Il ne comptait pas laisser tomber de toute façon, mais les paroles de Kimihiro étaient encourageantes. Il allait l'aider, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'il aille mieux. Tant pis si ça impliquait de devoir passer du temps avec lui, et de réveiller la tentation, il était prêt à prendre le risque. La santé de Fye passait avant le reste.

Quand il sorti de la boutique, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas qu'ils venaient de parler de lui. Il tendit la robe à Kurogane qui le remercia. Sa discussion avec l'ami du blond lui avait presque fait oublier la raison de sa présence.

-Bon, maintenant, tu es obligé de nous payer un verre en remerciement ! Déclara Kimihiro, très fier de son idée.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Protesta Fye. Je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à faire. Un simple merci me suffit amplement !

La partie sage de son cerveau lui criait de partir, la partie irrationnelle quant à elle trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Bêtement, et parce qu'il trouvait moins de raisons de refuser que d'accepter, il reprit la proposition de l'assistant. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis tout trois en terrasse, pour le bonheur des deux bruns et le désarroi du blond. Ce dernier se contenta d'une limonade tandis que les autres prenaient de la bière. Ce fut Kimihiro qui fit la plus grand part de la discussion, posant des questions à Kurogane, et se plaignant de sa tyrannique patronne et de son crétin de meilleur ami. Fye ne se montra pas très loquace, se contentant la plupart du temps de sourire et de hocher la tête d'un air passionné. Il arborait la même expression qu'en cours de Chinois, langue dont les seuls mots qu'ils maîtrisaient était « Bonjour » et « Merci », lorsqu'il voulait faire croire au prof qu'il suivait. Finalement, après une demi-heure, il poussa un cri en regardant sa montre et signala à son ami qu'ils allaient être en retard.

-Désolé Kurogane, mais j'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure et je dois encore accompagner Kimihiro à la gare ! Expliqua le blond en se levant. Il faut qu'on file si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire.

-Pas de problème. Je n'allais pas tarder à partir de toute façon, le rassura t-il.

Ils se séparèrent sur une poignée de main.

-J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, déclara Kimihiro.

-Moi aussi. C'était une rencontre très intéressante.

Il avait apprit des informations importantes sur son ex grâce à cette rencontre fortuite. Finalement, sa cousine ne lui aurait pas fait perdre son après-midi pour rien. Malheureusement, bien qu'il ait récupéré la robe, ses malheurs n'étaient pas terminés pour autant. Il fallait maintenant qu'il retourne chez sa tante pour rapporter les clés et la commande de Tomoyo. Sa tentative de passer discrètement en entrant par derrière fut un échec total puisque sa tante se trouvait dans le jardin. Il ne put échapper à un autre café, et à un sermon sur le fait qu'elle ne le voyait pas assez souvent ces derniers temps.

-Tu devrais venir manger à la maison un de ces soirs. Amène Henry, tout le monde sera ravi de l'entendre parler de son voyage.

-On verra tatie.

Il était presque six heures, lorsque enfin il se gara devant chez lui. Exténué, il monta les marches avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros handicapé. Une vive envie de pleurer l'envahi au moment où, après avoir retourné entièrement son sac pour la quatrième fois, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas ses clés. Trop fatigué pour avoir la force de chercher où il les avait laissées, il décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Shaolan assis sur les marches. Son plan lui paraissait génial jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que le jeune homme passait la soirée chez un ami. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, aller demander le double de Seishiro.

Au moment où il arrêtait la voiture, un éclair de génie le traversa et il se vit très clairement retirer ses clés de son sac pour les poser dans son casier. Bon au moins il n'avait pas fait le trajet pour rien, il était quand même au bon endroit. Saluant vaguement Primera il fonça dans les vestiaires et récupéra le fameux trousseau.

En ressortant, il vit à travers la vitrine que son meilleur ami était devant la porte en train d'embrasser quelqu'un.

-Ah je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier, victorieux.

Ce n'était donc pas juste son imagination, Seishiro avait un comportement étrange. Comportement expliqué par le fait qu'il s'était apparemment trouvé quelqu'un.

Bien décidé à le charrier, et pourquoi pas même, à lui foutre la honte, Kurogane se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte, prêt à crier « Je t'y prend mon saligaud ! », qu'il pu voir le visage de l'autre personne : Fye. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il émit un grognement de surprise. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, leurs deux visages exprimant la surprise et l'effroi.

-Kurogane... l'appela Seishiro en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il fit la sourde oreille. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement et la colère afflua en lui. C'était ridicule, il n'aurait pas du se mettre dans cet état, mais il se sentait trahi et trompé. Sans un mot, il passa au pas de course à côté du couple, fonçant vers sa voiture.

-Kurogane, attends ! Cria désespérément son meilleur ami.


	22. Trahison

Kurogane accéléra le pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller et hurler à plein poumons.

-S'il te plaît, Kurogane, arrête toi ! Cria Seishiro, lui saisissant le bras.

-Lâche moi ! Gronda t-il, en se dégageant brusquement.

La colère le faisait trembler de tout ses membres. Comment avait-il osé ?! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! C'était son meilleur ami bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas décider de se taper son ex sans lui demander ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire un truc pareil ! Il fallait qu'il frappe dans quelque chose, et vite ! Malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait cogner pour le moment, c'était la tête de Seishiro. Ce dernier dut le sentir, car il recula d'un pas.

-Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon... Je suis désolé. Je.. je.. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !

-Et comment tu espérais que ça se passe ? Bien ?! Cracha Kurogane, incapable de se calmer. Tu pensais que je serais heureux pour toi ? Que j'allais te dire « Vas y ma poule, tapes toi mon ex, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! » ?

-Excuses moi, je croyais que...

-Tu te les garde tes excuses putain !

Son ami parut blessé lui aussi. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je comprends pas... finit-il par murmurer. Je me doutais que tu ne sauterais pas de joie, mais au mariage, tu m'as dis que ça ne te dérangeais pas tant que ça, alors j'ai cru...

-J'ai menti ! Mais de toute façon tu ne m'avais pas plus demandé mon avis ce jour là !

En réalité, il n'était pas honnête sur ce point. Le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble le soir de la fête ne l'avait pas tant gêné que ça. Il avait eu un petit pincement parce que Fye restait avant tout son ex à ses yeux, mais sans plus. La rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant était d'un tout autre niveau. Le goût amer de la trahison lui emplissait la bouche. Il aurait préféré se prendre un coup de poignard.

-Kurogane, intervint le blond, qui jusqu'à présent était resté en retrait, tu devrais commencer par te calmer.

Le jeune homme avait dit ça d'une voix posée, ses yeux plantés droits dans les sien. Aucune trace de remord ne paraissait dans son regard. Il semblait simplement désappointé par la force de sa réaction.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Grogna t-il.

Il était blessé de voir qu'il ne regrettait rien, mais n'arrivait pas à être en vraiment énervé contre lui. Ça aurait été injuste de lui en vouloir. Fye était majeur et vacciné, il avait le droit de sortir avec qui il lui voulait. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre sur sa vie sentimentale. Alors non, il n'avait aucune raison légitime de lui reprocher ses actes, et pourtant qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Ils s'étaient vu l'après-midi même, et le blond n'avait à aucun moment essayé de lui en toucher un mot.

Il ressentait deux choses très différentes envers son ami et son ex. Pour le premier, c'était essentiellement de la colère et l'impression d'avoir été trompé. Pour le second, il s'agissait d'un mélange complexe de déception, d'incrédulité, mais aussi de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais en son for intérieur, il avait le sentiment que par ses actions récentes, il était responsable d'avoir poussé Fye dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Tout ça était ridicule, il n'avait le droit de leur en vouloir de s'amuser. Lui était en couple depuis plusieurs années et fiancé. Leur ancienne relation datait du lycée et beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. D'accord, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et de son ex, et ça ce n'était pas sympa, mais au fond de lui, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas la raison principale de son courroux.

-Tu es énervé et surpris, et je le comprend très bien, mais il faut que tu respires un bon coup avant de te mettre à dire des choses que tu regretteras.

Bordel de merde ! Comment le blond arrivait-il à rester aussi impassible dans une situation pareille ?

Mais il n'avait pas tord cependant. Pour le moment il était hors de lui, il rêvait de hurler des horreurs qu'il ne pensait pas au visage de son meilleur ami juste pour le voir souffrir, et ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il respira profondément, plusieurs fois, mais ce fut loin de suffire à le calmer. Alors il alluma une cigarette, puis une autre. Après dix bonnes minutes, il retrouva, non pas son calme, mais à défaut sa lucidité. Il était du genre à agir avant de penser, mais cogner Seishiro n'était pas une solution. D'abord ils discutaient, ensuite il aviserait.

Pour plus de tranquillité, et parce que tout les clients observaient la scène depuis l'intérieur, ils allèrent s'installer dans le bureau du patron. Le borgne s'assit dans son fauteuil, Fye s'appuya sur le côté du bureau et Kurogane resta debout.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette manière, s'excusa à nouveau Seishiro. Je ne voulais pas te mentir ou te faire du mal, c'est juste que... je ne voyais pas comment mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez ? S'enquit-il, conscient qu'il ne voulait pas véritablement la réponse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise, et il sut que non, définitivement, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Une semaine, lâcha finalement le blond, détournant le regard.

Une semaine, c'était à la fois beaucoup et très peu. Ça ne le choquait pas tant que ça au final. Enfin ça ne l'aurait pas marqué s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'une semaine voulait dire jeudi dernier, et que jeudi dernier voulait dire le shooting. Kurogane ne faisait pas parti des gens qui ne croyaient pas aux coïncidences, mais là c'était quand même gros. Seishiro n'étant manifestement pas au courant de toute l'histoire, il ne fit pas la remarque, mais garda l'information dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard.

-J'aurais du t'en parler, mais au final, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, continua de s'expliquer le borgne. Je veux dire, on est pas en couple ou quoi que ce soit. On s'amuse juste tout les deux, sans se prendre la tête et sans engagements, c'est tout.

Venant de son meilleur ami, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Cependant, il y avait une différence par rapport à d'habitude, puisqu'il avait troqué ses coups d'un soir pour une personne unique. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de le voir s'investir dans une relation, mais là il aurait préféré qu'il se contente d'une baise et puis basta.

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, demanda Seishiro, suppliant.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il leur donnait sa bénédiction ? Sûrement pas. Non seulement parce que c'était faux, et en plus parce que ce n'était pas crédible. Qu'il lui pardonnait ? Pour l'instant il n'en était pas là. Il savait pertinemment que le borgne n'avait pas eu toutes les cartes en main au moment de prendre sa décision, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas l'avoir consulté préalablement. Non, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Kurogane...

-J'en sais rien, d'accord ! Soupira t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis en colère. Je ne vous interdit pas de vous amuser, je n'en ai pas le droit, mais j'aurai aimé l'apprendre par l'un de vous deux et pas le découvrir par moi même. Et puis juste... non quoi !

-On ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais. On voulait y aller par étape.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient rien de plus bidon comme excuse ? D'accord c'était leur choix, mais qu'ils aient au moins la décence d'assumer leur lâcheté sans se cacher derrière de faux prétextes.

-Pff, si tu le dis... Siffla t-il, dédaigneux.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Fye de se mettre en rogne. Il se leva brusquement en soufflant et se dirigea droit sur son ex.

-Maintenant ça suffit, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ton gamin trois secondes ?! Le rabroua t-il, exaspéré. Seishiro s'est déjà excusé, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Surtout que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Sei' et moi on a déjà couché ensemble, et il ne semble pas que tu lui avais pris la tête à ce moment là ! Alors dis nous d'où viens le problème, parce qu'aucun de nous ne comprend.

Le problème c'est qu'entre temps ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils avaient passé cette fameuse soirée ensemble, ils avaient fait le shooting et s'étaient embrassés pour la pub. Sa vision de Fye avait évolué durant ce dernier mois. Il était moins en colère qu'ils lui aient cachés leur pseudo-relation, que jaloux vis à vis de Seishiro. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais l'idée du blond avec un autre homme l'horripilait au plus au point, au moins autant que celle d'Henry avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment leur donner cette explication. Il était fiancé, il n'avait pas à être jaloux au sujet de Fye. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions !

La petite tirade de l'Anglais lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir se maîtriser un peu mieux. Il avait réagit à l'instinct, guidé par ses émotions, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas dans sa tête, et de leur point de vue, son emportement était excessif. Lui même ne s'expliquait pas les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Quelque chose avait évolué dans ce qu'il ressentait, et ça l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment. C'était bête, mais il avait l'impression que s'il n'y pensait pas, le problème disparaîtrait de lui même.

Il décida donc de répondre comme il l'aurait fait trois semaines plus tôt si la même situation s'était présenté.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis ce que c'était le problème ! Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous m'ayez caché ça. Et Seishiro, tu n'avais pas à me demander une autorisation, mais j'aurai juste aimé que tu m'en touches un mot, histoire que je sois habitué à l'idée...

Il s'était légèrement calmé, bien que les imaginer tout les deux continuait de lui tordre l'estomac.

-Pardonne moi, j'ai agit comme un con égoïste ! S'excusa son meilleur ami, l'air contrit. J'aurai du penser que ça pourrait te bouleverser plus qu'au mariage. Ce sont deux situations très différentes après tout.

Voyant qu'il faudrait de toute façon du temps à Kurogane pour digérer la nouvelle, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en rester là pour le moment.

Le brun fut bien content d'être seul chez lui ce soir là, il n'était pas d'humeur à voir des gens. Il mangea une demi-assiette de pâte avant d'abandonner. Il tenta de se mettre une série pour penser à autre chose, mais ce fut inutile. En désespoir de cause, il alla se coucher, ignorant délibérément l'appel de son fiancé. Il trouverait une excuse demain, pour le moment il voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix. Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, à se retourner sans trouver le sommeil.

Vendredi, il eut une relativement bonne journée, bien qu'il soit en froid avec son meilleur ami. Ils ne se taquinèrent pas comme d'habitude et le brun ne vint qu'à l'heure de l'ouverture. Les autres ne parurent rien remarquer, ou bien ils se turent.

Égoïstement il avait envie qu'on le plaigne, alors le soir, il trouva le courage d'en parler à Shaolan et Henry. Le châtain, qui connaissait l'histoire du shooting mais pas de la pub, parut désolé pour lui. Son fiancé le plaignit un peu, mais il sentit qu'il s'en réjouissait.

 **-Ça va, tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris, que sa nouvelle conquête soit Fye ?** Avait-il quand même demandé pour sauver les apparences.

-Non, je m'en fiche, avait-il mentit. En plus ils avaient déjà couchés ensemble avant.

- **Venant de Seishiro ça ne m'étonne même pas,** avait-il rit. **Et puis, c'est bien qu'il se calme un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **-** Oui oui...

Il ne pouvait pas paraître trop énervé devant Henry, sinon il le prendrait mal, et il aurait bien raison.

- **J'ai une super idée ! Pourquoi on n'organiserait pas une soirée entre couples la semaine prochaine ? Comme ça je pourrais enfin rencontrer ce fameux Fye dont j'entends si souvent parler.**

-Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, avait-il fait remarquer, pas, mais alors pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée que son ex et son fiancé se retrouvent dans la même pièce.

- **Pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois que Seishiro n'aura pas à tenir la chandelle.**

-Certes, mais tu vas peut être un peu vite en besogne. Demain ça ne sera peut être déjà plus d'actualité.

- **Tu es d'un pessimisme...** S'était-il moqué.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance avec son patron n'était toujours pas au beau fixe. Seishiro faisait des efforts pour venir le voir et lui parler, mais Kurogane l'évitait délibérément et coupait souvent court à leurs discussions. À sa grande surprise il reçut un appel de Fye pendant sa pause déjeuner. Au début, il décida de ne pas y répondre. Tout ça était trop récent pour qu'il ait envie de lui parler, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait le point sur ses sentiments. Ensuite, sa conversation avec Kimihiro lui revint en mémoire. Il avait promis de continuer à s'occuper de Fye, il ne pouvait pas décider de rompre sa parole juste parce qu'il était vexé que l'Anglais se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Le cœur battant, il appuya sur le bouton vert.

-Allô ?

**-Kurogane ? J'ai... Tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner quelque part tout à l'heure ?**

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Seishiro ? Rétorqua t-il, mesquin.

Le blond se tut quelques secondes. Sa voix tremblait quand il reprit.

**-Je vais voir Yui. J'aurai aimé être avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait.**

Mais quel con ! Il aurait pu se donner des baffes. Fye l'appelait pour lui demander sérieusement de l'aider, et lui il le renvoyait chier bêtement.

-Désolé... Je sais jamais quand la fermer.

**-C'est rien.**

-Tu veux y aller quand ?

Il convinrent de se retrouver devant le cimetière quand il sortirait du travail. À 18h30 Kurogane fila chez le fleuriste acheter deux bouquets, un pour Yui et un pour sa mère. Lorsqu'il se gara devant les grilles, Fye était déjà là. Il était accompagné de l'ancienne petite amie de Yui, une certaine Chi-i. Les trois jeunes gens se saluèrent et entrèrent lentement.

Ce n'était pas un de ces jolis cimetières avec de l'herbe et des arbres. C'était plutôt un de ces endroits sinistrement gris qui semblaient abriter toute la tristesse du monde. Rien que passer les grilles vous faisait perdre toute envie de sourire.

-Merci d'être venus, dit Fye en s'arrêtant dans l'allée gravillonnée.

Il écrasait contre lui les fleurs qu'il portait. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-C'est normal ! Avaient répondu en cœur les deux autres.

-J'aurai du y aller hier avec Kim', il était venu exprès, mais je n'ai pas eu la force.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, Kurogane ouvrant la marche. Quand il arrivèrent près de la tombe, le blond pila net. Chi-i lui attrapa la main. Les yeux de l'Anglais était déjà trempés de larmes.

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, renifla t-il. J'ai trop peur !

-Ça va aller ! Voulu le réconforter la jeune fille.

-Non ça ne va pas aller ! Mon frère est mort depuis 6 ans, et jamais encore je n'ai été sur sa tombe. Je... je n'ai même pas assisté à l'enterrement ! Je me sens tellement coupable. Je l'ai abandonné ici, j'ai été lâche. J'avais trop peur de souffrir encore, j'ai préféré ne penser qu'à moi !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur son visage. Chi-i lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y jeta sans un mot. Sa crise de larme passée, il voulut s'approcher de la tombe de son frère, mais ses jambes s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un pas.

-Je suis monstrueux ! Gémit-il en sanglotant. Même en tant que frère je suis pathétique !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Intervint Kurogane. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu étais un frère génial !

-Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de poser ces foutues fleurs sur sa tombe ?! Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu voir l'enterrement ?! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé ici tout seul ?!

Ces hurlement frôlaient l'hystérie. Son visage, déformé par la colère, était trempé de perles salée.

-Je me dégoûte moi même ! Je.. je...

Il tomba à genou, le souffle coupé par les pleurs qui agitaient ses épaules. Le brun s'assit en face de lui et lui prit les mains.

-Regarde moi, ordonna t-il. Fye relève la tête et regarde moi !

Le jeune homme essaya, mais il sanglotait trop fort pour ça.

-Aller Fye, je sais que tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea t-il.

Il saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'aida à le remonter vers lui. Lorsque le blond parvint finalement à lever ces yeux azur dans sa direction, ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Il n'y transparaissait que de la souffrance et du dégoût. Fye s'en voulait à un point qu'il n'osait même pas s'imaginer. Peut être même qu'il se haïssait pour ça.

Cette idée lui était insupportable, parce que son ex n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rien du tout. C'était lui qui avait découvert le corps sans vie de son jumeau, lui qui avait appelé l'ambulance, lui qui avait attendu les secours en serrant le cadavre de Yui. Quand Kurogane l'avait retrouvé juste après, le jeune homme regardait fixement ses mains couvertes de sang, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot intelligible. Il était à peine conscient de la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il faisait était de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Ça l'avait complètement traumatisé. N'importe qui l'aurait été à moins. Alors bien sûr qu'on pouvait lui pardonner ne pas avoir eu la force de supporter l'enterrement ou de ne pas avoir été au cimetière. Ces simples faits ne faisaient pas de lui une personne horrible, mais au contraire, une personne très humaine. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne semblait pas envisager les choses de cette manière.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Fye. Moi non plus je n'ai pas assisté à l'enterrement.

-Parce que je t'avais demandé de rester avec moi...

-Et j'ai été heureux que tu le fasses. Je n'avais pas plus envie que toi d'aller à cette cérémonie. Yui était mon ami, je l'adorais, le perdre a été très dur. Après ton départ, il m'a fallut des mois pour me résoudre à aller le voir. Je passais dans le cimetière à chaque fois que j'allais voir ma mère, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'approcher de sa tombe. C'était trop douloureux. Ça me rappelait qu'il n'était plus là, et que toi non plus. Et une fois que j'allais mieux, c'était encore pire, parce que j'avais peur que ça ravive mes blessures. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pensais pas à lui très souvent, et qu'il a cessé de me manquer. Aller au cimetière est une façon pour la plupart des gens de se sentir proche des êtres qu'ils ont perdu, mais il y a des centaines d'autres façons de faire ça. Je suis sûr que tu penses à lui tout les jours, alors en aucune façon tu ne l'as abandonné. Tu ne peux pas te détester pour ça. Avoir peur de souffrir est quelque chose de normal et d'instinctif chez l'être humain. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Fye pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce n'étaient pas des sanglots de souffrance incontrôlables comme tout à l'heure. C'était des larmes de tristesse et de libération. Il vit dans le regard de l'Anglais qu'il avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre de se pardonner, au moins rien qu'un peu.

-Merci... souffla t-il. Je sais que j'aurai du venir le voir plus tôt, mais tu as raison, je suis complètement tétanisé par l'idée que voir son nom sur cette pierre tombale pourrait provoquer la même douleur que j'ai ressenti quand il est parti. J'ai cru mourir ce jour là, et plus jamais je ne veux ressentir une telle souffrance. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Et tu n'auras pas à le faire, déclara Chi-i en s'accroupissant près d'eux. Quoi qu'il advienne quand tu seras face à sa tombe, on sera là tout les deux avec toi. Ensemble, on se partagera ton chagrin.

Le blond eut une ébauche de sourire à travers ses pleurs. La respiration saccadée, il attira ses deux amis contre lui pour les prendre dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi, assit sur le gravier à se serrer les uns contre les autres, au moins une minute. Nouvellement déterminé, Fye se leva, les entraînant avec lui. La jeune femme et Kurogane lui attrapèrent chacun une main.

-Ensemble ? Demanda t-il, hésitant.

-Ensemble.

Sans se lâcher, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombe de Yui. Une fois devant, Fye inspira profondément et baissa le regard. Au moment où il lut l'inscription sur la pierre, ses compagnons sentirent ses mains se contracter. Après quelques secondes, il recommença à sangloter. Ne sachant si c'était bon signe ou non, le brun finit par demander :

-Tu... Ça va ?

-Oui, acquiesça t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et ils purent lire le soulagement sur son visage.

-Ce n'est ni pire, ni mieux qu'avant. Ça n'a rien changé. Il est tout aussi mort qu'il y a cinq secondes, et je n'avais pas besoin d'une pierre tombale pour me le rappeler. J'ai été idiot d'avoir peur.

Il essuya ses joues humides. S'accroupissant, il posa les fleurs qu'il avait amené sur la tombe. Ses amis firent de même et l'aidèrent à arroser et jeter les autres bouquets. Se sentant de trop, ils convinrent d'un regard de s'éloigner pour laisser de l'intimité à Fye.

-C'était très beau ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, le félicita Chi-i quand ils furent au milieu de l'allée.

-Merci. Je pensais chacun de mes mots.

-Moi, j'ai eu la réaction inverse. Au début, je passais des journées entières devant sa tombe. Être dans le cimetière me donnait le sentiment d'être avec une partie de lui.

-J'imagine que ça a du être dur pour toi aussi.

Chi-i était sa petite amie après tout. Perdre celui qu'on aime à un âge aussi jeune devait être une sacrée épreuve. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à vivre quelque chose de similaire. Les décès de sa mère et de Yui lui avaient amplement suffit.

-Tu le connaissais bien ? Demanda la blonde.

-Assez bien oui.

Ils étaient dans le même lycée, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas partagé pas les mêmes amis, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble puisque Kurogane était toujours fourré chez les Flowright. À cette époque, sa mère venait de succomber à un cancer après des mois d'agonie à l'hôpital. Son père était complètement détruit. Il avait perdu son travail et passait la journée à boire dans leur salon. Kurogane faisait donc tout son possible pour ne jamais être chez lui. À la place, il restait chez son petit ami ou sa cousine. Il se souvenait de soirées mémorables que les adolescents avaient passés tout les trois devant la télé.

Yui était une personne heureuse de vivre, drôle, charismatique et bien dans sa peau. On ne pouvait que l'aimer, et c'est ce qui arrivait invariablement lorsque quelqu'un engageait la conversation avec lui. Il avait des potes à la pelle, mais savait faire la différence entre ses vrais amis et les autres. Il était toujours là pour soutenir son frère en cas de besoin, et pour le défendre face aux insultes homophobes. C'était très cliché de faire l'éloge des morts, en chantant leurs louanges et leurs nombreuses qualités, mais c'était de ça qu'il voulait se rappeler. Yui avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, à quoi bon se souvenir qu'il était trop direct, ou qu'il arrivait toujours en retard ?

-Il y a encore des jours ou je me réveille, et pendant quelques secondes j'oublie qu'il est mort, avoua la jeune femme. C'est tellement injuste ce qui est arrivé ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui !

-Il ne méritait pas ça. Jamais ça n'aurait du se produire...

La mort de Yui avait été aussi choquante que soudaine. Un jour, il était rentré plus tôt de l'école et avait surpris un cambrioleur dans sa maison. Pris de panique, le voleur l'avait poignardé avant de s'enfuir. Fye l'avait trouvé deux heures plus tard, mais il était déjà trop tard. Malgré les témoignages des voisins qui avaient assisté à la fuite du voleur, il n'avait pas été retrouvé par la police. C'est seulement un an après les faits que le meurtrier avait pu être identifié. Il s'agissait d'un jeune, à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Ne supportant plus ce qu'il avait fait, le garçon s'était suicidé, laissant à côté de lui une lettre d'aveu.

Un vol qui avait mal tourné. C'était banal à en pleurer, et pourtant personne ne s'y attendait. Il s'agissait du genre de chose qu'on voyait tout le temps à la télé, mais qui n'arrivait jamais en vrai. Mais ça c'était produit, ici, dans leur ville, et deux personnes avaient perdu la vie. Les Flowright avait fait le maximum pour éviter tout battage médiatique autour de l'affaire. Ils avaient si bien réussi que le nom de leur fils n'était pas apparu dans les journaux. Les gens savaient ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'y avait que des rumeurs au sujet de la victime.

-Tu vas le voir des fois ?

-Oui, tout les mois, en même temps que ma mère.

-Moi aussi je viens ici souvent. Je n'aime pas l'idée que sa tombe pourrait ne pas être fleurie correctement.

Ils continuèrent à parler de Yui, de ce qu'ils ressentaient aujourd'hui en y pensant. Kurogane s'éclipsa néanmoins quelques minutes le temps d'aller voir sa mère. Elle aussi lui manquait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le voit avoir son diplôme, devenir sportif de haut niveau, se fiancer. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé, et ça n'arriverait jamais. La maladie la lui avait prise et ne lui rendrait pas. Son père aussi lui manquait. Il n'était pas mort, mais c'était tout comme. Son bonheur s'était éteint en même temps que sa femme, et plus jamais après ça il n'avait regardé son fils en souriant. Les deux hommes s'était éloignés au fil des années, et aujourd'hui ils ne se parlaient plus. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire de toute façon.

Fye finit par revenir vers eux. Devant leurs mines inquiètes, il tenta un semblant de sourire, mais fut loin d'être convainquant. Kurogane proposa aux autres de les ramener, puisqu'il était venu en voiture, et ils acceptèrent. Il déposa d'abord Chi-i, puis l'Anglais. Au moment où il s'arrêta devant son hôtel, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

-C'est gentil, mais ça va aller, refusa t-il poliment. Je dois appeler Yuko.

-D'accord.

Il était très moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser seul juste en revenant du cimetière, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer. Son ex dut sentir sa réticence car il tenta de le rassurer.

-Je ne serais pas seul ce soir, j'ai un truc de prévu avec Sei'.

Ah oui, il l'avait oublié lui, avec tout ça. Cependant, leur « relation » allait pouvoir servir à quelque chose pour une fois, car s'ils étaient tout les deux, Fye ne devrait pas faire de connerie. Du moins, il l'espérait.


	23. Dérapage

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! S'exclama Kurogane, surpris par la soudaine demande de son meilleur ami.

-Viens manger avec nous tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que ça sera sympa ! Répéta Seishiro.

Les choses s'étaient améliorées entre eux, certes, mais là il y allait un peu fort. Il était bien conscient, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire la gueule plus longtemps sans que ça ne paraisse étrange. Dès la fin du week-end, il avait donc pris la décision de faire croire à son ami que la pilule était passée. Le lundi matin, il s'était pointé en avance comme d'habitude et avait rejoint Seishiro pour leur séance de sport. Le borgne s'était profondément réjouit de son changement de comportement. Peut être un peu trop, puisqu'il n'avait pas attendu qu'il soit deux heures de l'après-midi avant de lui proposer de se faire un resto avec lui et Fye, le soir même.

Le brun était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il lui soumette pareille offre. Il avait très envie de refuser, parce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de supporter d'être en présence du couple une soirée entière sans finir par devenir désagréable. D'un autre côté, ça lui faisait toujours un moyen de voir Fye et de prendre de ses nouvelles après l'épisode du cimetière. En plus, il n'avait aucune raison valable de dire non. Il pouvait toujours en inventer une, mais Seishiro continuerait de l'inviter encore et encore, et il finirait par tomber à court d'idées.

-T'es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre rendez-vous, tenta t-il néanmoins de le dissuader.

-Ahaha, aucune chance ! Rit le borgne. On ne comptait pas passer notre soirée en tête à tête à se regarder d'un air enamouré, de toute façon ! En plus j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

-On se voit toute la journée je te signale...

-Oui mais on est au travail banane ! Je te parle d'une sortie entre potes moi !

-Banane toi même ! Rétorqua t-il avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il avait beau être jaloux, il adorait Seishiro, alors il se forçait à oublier sa rancœur. Hors de question que cette histoire bousille leur amitié !

Quand arriva l'heure de la fermeture, les deux hommes se douchèrent et se changèrent. En sortant, il trouvèrent Fye qui les attendait dehors. Simplement vêtu d'un jean noir moulant et d'un T-shirt bleu pastel, Kurogane le trouva pourtant magnifique. Il se força à ne pas trop le fixer, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il le grille en train de le mater.

-Hey !

-Salut toi ! S'exclama Seishiro en lui volant un baiser.

Le brun détourna le regard. Rien que ça lui faisait revenir ses envies de frapper quelque chose.

-Kurogane vient avec nous, ça ne te déranges pas ?

-Pas du tout, répondit le blond en souriant.

Le borgne avait réservé une table pour trois dans un restaurant non loin. Ils s'y rendirent à pied, Seishiro occupant le trajet en leur racontant qu'il avait surprit un client à faire la sieste sur un rameur.

-Alors, Henry doit rentrer dans pas longtemps, si je ne m'abuse ? S'informa son meilleur ami une fois leur commande passée.

-Oui, il arrive jeudi après-midi.

-Tu dois avoir hâte.

-T'as pas idée !

Kurogane n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Son homme lui manquait atrocement, il voulait le voir, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, voir ses fossettes quand il riait, l'entendre s'affairer dans la cuisine au réveil... En plus, il gardait l'espoir un peu fou que toute cette histoire avec Fye n'avait été provoqué que par le fait que son fiancé était loin de lui. Peut être que quand il verrait Henry, ses sentiments parasites disparaîtraient et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il le souhaitait de tout cœur.

-On devrait se faire un truc tout les quatre quand il sera revenu, proposa Seishiro.

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?! C'était quoi leur problème avec ça ? Était-il le seul à trouver que non seulement c'était une mauvaise idée, mais en plus c'était bizarre ?

-Vous devriez plutôt vous voir sans moi, je risque de déranger, intervint Fye au plus grand bonheur du brun.

Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! En même temps, il étaient les deux seuls à avoir une vraie raison de trouver ça gênant. Après tout personne n'avait encore vu la pub. Une fois que ça serait fait, eux aussi n'aurait plus si envie que ça de tous les réunir dans la même pièce.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que ça ne dérangeras pas Henry. Pas vrai Kuro ?

-Hunhun, marmonna l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

Kurogane et Fye échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils allaient tout faire, l'un comme l'autre, pour que cette soirée ne puisse jamais avoir lieu.

Au final, contre toute attente, le brun passa un repas assez agréable. Ses deux amis ne se comportant effectivement pas du tout comme un couple, il avait l'impression de simplement passer du temps entre potes, ce qui rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Fye se montra plus gai qu'à l'accoutumée, retrouvant son goût prononcé pour les vannes stupides qui avaient le don le faire enrager lorsqu'il étaient au lycée. Seishiro ne se montra pas non plus avare en blagues, si bien que le brun finit par se demander s'il n'était pas à table avec un duo de clowns. Au final ce fut lui le plus silencieux des trois, bien qu'il ne soit pas de toute façon très bavard d'habitude.

Arrivé au dessert, l'Anglais commença à se plaindre de mots de tête. Inquiet Seishiro lui demanda s'il voulait un cachet, mais le jeune homme le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que la fatigue. Il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours et avait pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'arrêter la soirée là, mais leur dit qu'il comptait rentrer dormir dès qu'ils auraient terminé. Le borgne parut déçu mais tenta de le cacher. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tout les trois du restaurant, il en profita donc pour proposer à Kurogane de l'accompagner dans un bar, mais son ami déclina l'offre. Il n'avait pas très envie de boire ce soir, et la perspective de Seishiro lui racontant ses derniers exploits au lit avec son ex ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure.

-Bon tant pis, une autre fois alors, soupira t-il voyant ses plans tomber à l'eau.

-On se voit demain ? Demanda Fye, tentant manifestement de se faire pardonner.

-D'accord.

Il échangèrent un rapide baiser. Kurogane et son meilleur ami se firent la bise.

-À demain ma poule !

-À demain !

Seishiro s'éloigna avec un signe de main en direction de sa voiture. Le brun et l'Anglais quant à eux en était encore à hésiter sur la façon de se dire au revoir. Au moment où ils optaient pour une poignée de main, un téléphone commença à sonner. Ne reconnaissant pas la musique, Kurogane devina qu'il s'agissait du portable de Fye. Ce dernier le sorti et leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression exaspérée quand il consulta l'écran.

-Encore mon père, souffla t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son vis à vis.

-Tu ne décroches pas ?

-Pff, j'imagine que si...

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et qu'il le cachait mal. Pourtant le blond avait toujours été plutôt proche de ses parents à l'adolescence. Cela dit, la perte de Yui les avait probablement éloignés, puisque Fye voulait rester et eux partir.

-Hello, dad ?

-...

-Good.

-...

-No, it's already finish.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler anglais, puis se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la langue maternelle de son géniteur. Il avait d'ailleurs très souvent vu les Flowright converser dans la langue de Shakespeare lors de ses séjours chez eux.

-Yeah, yeah great.

-...

-Oh for god sake, not again ! S'agaça Fye, son visage se froissant en une moue contrariée.

Bien qu'il comprenne relativement bien l'anglais, le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, mais le sujet semblait plutôt sensible. Il voulu partir pour le laisser seul avec son père, mais son ex lui fit signe qu'il en avait pour 2 secondes.

-Yes, I eat correctly. Yes, I sleep at least 6 hours. No, the weather isn't to hot. And yes I see Yuko every week. Everything is alright. I. AM. FINE. Okay ?

-...

-How many time am I going to repeat this ? You are too far away ! If you want this much to see me, why don't YOU move ?

-...

-Maybe, but I hate airplanes too !

Manifestement, Fye n'avait pas très envie d'aller voir ses parents. Il semblait qu'il avait vu juste, l'Anglais ne s'entendait plus avec sa famille. Peut être était-ce cette raison qui l'avait poussé à partir d'Angleterre ?

-It's late here, I have to go...

-...

-Hmhm, me too. Kiss mum. Bye.

Il raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement. Cette conversation avait l'air de l'avoir encore plus fatigué.

-Désolé pour ça.

-Pas grave. Tu es en froid avec ton père ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Non, il me prend juste la tête, comme d'habitude quoi... Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Fye avait fait un effort énorme samedi en acceptant de s'ouvrir à lui comme il l'avait fait en l'invitant au cimetière. Il pouvait bien garder son différend avec ses parents pour lui, surtout que ça ne concernait en rien le brun.

-Pas de problème. Bonne nuit alors !

Il se serrèrent la main et partirent chacun de leur côté. Au dernier moment, le blond se ravisa, et lui courut après pour s'enquérir :

-Tu peux m'indiquer un bar pas trop loin ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

La question était débile, mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait poser à ce stade. Si la réponse était celle à laquelle il s'attendait, alors il l'engueulerait, mais avant d'avoir confirmation, il ne pouvait pas légitimement agir.

-À ton avis ? Pour boire ! Tu y fais autre chose toi ?

-Fye... Commença t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

-Si c'est pour me faire la morale, ce n'est même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, je me barre.

Ce qu'il était susceptible ! Il savait que la dépression pouvait provoquer des sautes d'humeurs, mais parfois c'était vraiment chiant !

-Mon problème ce n'est pas que tu boives, c'est que je me rappelle encore très bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu bourré !

-Moi aussi, et je n'ai aucune intention de réitérer mon exploit de la dernière fois. Mais vu la charmante conversation que je viens d'avoir, j'ai besoin d'un verre avant d'aller dormir.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, décida Kurogane.

Hors de question qu'il le laisse boire sans surveillance dans un moment où il ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il préférait jouer les rabat-joie et se faire engueuler plutôt que d'apprendre le lendemain que son ex était à l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter !

-Tu la veux cette adresse oui ou non ?

-Tu fais vraiment chier Kurogane !

Il se plaignit beaucoup, mais au final l'Anglais accepta sa condition. Le brun l'emmena le bar où ils allaient souvent avec Seishiro. Le barman le reconnu et lui fit un signe de tête quand il entra. Vu qu'il n'était pas 23 heures, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au comptoir. Fye commanda une double tequila, lui se contenta d'une bière. Son voisin le traita de petit joueur, mais il ne laissa pas la provocation l'atteindre. Cette fois il comptait rester sobre.

...

-T'en peux plus ! Gloussa le blond. Fait pas semblant du contraire, je le vois.

-Tu racontes, n'iiiiiiimporte quoi ! J'espère que tu es prêt à recevoir la raclée de ta vie, parce que je suis encore en trèèèèèès grande forme !

Il ne se rappelait plus exactement comment c'était arrivé, mais Kurogane était en plein concours de boisson avec son ex. Pour l'instant ils étaient à égalité, mais s'il parvenait à avaler le verre devant lui, il passerait devant. Sa gorge et son estomac le brûlaient, mais il détestait trop perdre. Après une grande inspiration, il saisit son verre et le but cul-sec.

-À toi ! Déclara t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Fye attrapa son verre, le fixa plusieurs secondes, et le repoussa en gémissant. Il laissa tomber son front contre le comptoir.

-J'abandonne ! Capitula t-il. J'en peux plus, si j'avale quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vais gerber !

Ce n'était pas drôle, mais le brun éclata de rire. Il n'était pas bourré, pas encore, il était juste bien imbibé. La pièce lui semblait relativement stable, et bien qu'il se sente particulièrement joyeux, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir d'autres effets.

-Je t'avais dis que je gagnerais ! Ça veut dire que tu me dois un gage.

-Un gage ?! S'écria Fye en se relevant brusquement. J'adore les gages ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais très bien imiter le chat si tu veux !

-Pas la peine, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Saisissant le col de son vis à vis, il l'attira à lui et colla leurs lèvres. Le blond n'opposa une résistance qu'une demi-seconde avant de répondre au baiser. Les mains de Kurogane se glissèrent jusqu'à la chevelure de son partenaire. Il commença à fourrager dans les mèches dorées tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Ce soir, il en avait assez de se retenir. Ce soir, il allait faire ce que lui dictaient ses envies. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de toute façon ?

Lorsqu'il sentit que Fye peinait à respirer, il s'écarta de sa bouche le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. À la place, il alla lui mordiller tendrement la base du cou. Il laissa ses doigts tranquillement courir le long du dos puis des hanches de l'autre. Le blond se cambra en arrière avec un petit grognement.

-Kurogane ? Appela t-il.

-Oui ?

-Ne t'arrête pas !

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage. Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Leur baiser devint rapidement enflammé, et les caresses de plus en plus approfondies. À tel point, que le barman dut intervenir.

-Sérieux les gars, j'ai aucune envie de vous retrouver en train de baiser dans mes chiottes tout à l'heure, alors trouvez vous un hôtel !

-Pas de soucis, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut ! Rétorqua Fye en sortant le pass de sa chambre.

Ils ne se lâchèrent ni pendant qu'ils attendaient le taxi, ni à l'intérieur de la voiture, ni dans le hall, ni dans l'ascenseur. S'embrasser était presque aussi vital pour eux que de respirer. Plus leurs lèvres, leurs salives et leurs langues se mélangeaient, plus le feu qui habitait Kurogane grandissait. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et cette fois, le blond semblait prêt à lui donner ce qu'il cherchait.

La porte de la chambre était à peine refermée que leurs t-shirt jonchaient le sol. Comme durant cette fameuse pub, le brun colla son partenaire contre le mur, dévorant sa bouche. Ce dernier ne resta pas non plus en reste. Ses mains virent lui caresser les fesses, puis défaire sa braguette. D'un coup de pied, Kurogane balança son pantalon. Son entrejambe était déjà bien gonflée, et de ce qu'il sentait, celle de Fye aussi.

-Le lit est juste là bas, gémit le propriétaire de la chambre, sentant les ondulations de bassins du brun devenir plus pressantes.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. D'un geste, il souleva le blond qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, le porta jusqu'au lit. Il le jeta violemment sur le matelas et grimpa au dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Il s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains s'activaient à lui retirer son jean. Ce fut moins facile que dans son souvenir, parce que cette fois, le tissu était moulant. Mort de rire, son partenaire ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider.

-Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, grommela t-il, quand enfin le pantalon parti rejoindre leurs autres vêtements.

Fye rit de plus belle et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il cru au début qu'il voulait le serrer contre lui, mais comprit son erreur lorsque, d'un savant déplacement, le blond le fit passer en dessous. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres d'une façon très suggestive, et commença à lui embrasser le torse. Chaque endroit où il posait ses lèvres laissait comme une brûlure sur la peau de Kurogane. Cramponné aux draps, le brun sentait son partenaire se rapprocher inexorablement de son entrejambe. Son caleçon glissa lentement le long de ses cuisses. Il échappa un cri quand les doigts fins de l'Anglais le touchèrent pour la première fois. Au fur et à mesure que les caresses augmentaient, son plaisir s'intensifia.

-Aah... Fye ! Gémit-il, ses sens en folie.

Le blond comprit qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir pour le moment. Abandonnant ce qu'il avait en main, il remonta embrasser son partenaire. Le brun s'employa activement à ce que les sous vêtements de l'autre ne deviennent rapidement qu'un mauvais souvenir. Leurs peaux brûlantes étaient moites. Kurogane attrapa son amant par la taille, incapable de contrôler l'ardeur qui s'était emparée de lui.

-Ne t'occupe de rien, laisse moi faire, lui intima Fye en retirant ses mains.

À la place, il se contenta donc de continuer à agripper les draps. Ils se désiraient tout deux si ardemment que ça en devenait quasiment brutal. Alors que Fye agitait son bassin contre le sien d'une façon qui en disait long sur son état d'excitation, il lui parut important d'éclaircir un point.

-Je te préviens, hors de... hmf.. question que je... je sois... autre chose qu'actif !

-Pas... de soucis j'ai... l'habitude d'être passif, haleta l'Anglais. Mais ce... n'est pas pour ça... que je dois être en dessous...

Le sourire qu'il avait en disant ça était tellement provocateur que s'il n'avait pas déjà été nu, Kurogane lui aurait arraché ses vêtements. Ils continuèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre encore plusieurs secondes. Sentant qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps, le blond se pencha jusqu'à la table de nuit de laquelle il sortit des préservatifs. Il enfilèrent chacun un des bouts de latex.

Fou de désir, le brun décida de préparer son partenaire sans plus attendre. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que son amant lui fasse signe que c'était bon. Fye s'abaissa pour lui voler ses lèvres quelques instants. Il effectua un adroit mouvement de reins, et ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. Un concert de gémissements empli la pièce. Ils ondulaient des hanches en rythme. Kurogane n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver dessous, mais cette fois il s'en fichait. Cette fois c'était extraordinaire.

C'était peut être étrange, mais il trouvait son partenaire encore plus sublime en plein acte. Sa peau avait rougi, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par la sueur, ses pupilles étaient dilatées au possible. Le corps cambré vers l'arrière, son visage affichait la satisfaction intense qu'il était en train de lui procurer. Leur plaisir grandissait à chaque mouvement de hanche. Ce fut Fye qui atteint la jouissance ultime le premier. Le brun l'entendit crier son nom et le sentit se resserrer. Il le rejoignit dans la minute suivante.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, uniquement ponctué par leurs halètements. Le corps transpirant de son amant s'écroula sur le sien. Son esprit était encore perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme mais il ne put que remarquer à quel point il était léger. Bougeant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il entreprit de lui embrasser le cou. Fye grogna mais ne bougea pas. Kurogane commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses.

-Arrête, souffla doucement l'Anglais.

Joueur, le brun n'en fit rien. Il laissa ses mains remonter sur les fesses de son partenaire. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'atteindre le bas de son dos, Fye lui saisit les poignets.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, vilain garçon ! Lui signala t-il avec un baiser.

-Pourquoi ? Geint Kurogane qui n'aurait pas dit non à un petit supplément.

-Parce que j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Si c'était comme ça quand il était fatigué, qu'est-ce que ça devait être lorsqu'il était en pleine forme ! Il décida de laisser tomber. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'autre le mette dehors s'il insistait trop.

Le blond roula sur le côté pour se trouver sur le matelas à son tour. Kurogane se tourna et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Fye se dégagea et pivota de façon à lui faire face.

-Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà assez chaud comme ça.

-D'accord, d'accord, grogna le brun, un peu vexé.

Il oublia rapidement sa contrariété. L'alcool et le sexe aidant, il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver le sommeil.

...

En émergeant le lendemain matin, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Son crâne le faisait souffrir, l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux alors que la lumière entrait à flot dans la pièce lui était insupportable, mais la présence de son amant à ses côtés rendait tout ça futile. Il se colla un peu plus au corps chaud à ses côtés. Plongeant le nez dans son cou pour profiter de son odeur, il comprit alors que quelque chose clochait. Ce parfum n'appartenait pas à Henry. Il aurait aussi bien pu en changer, mais d'autres détails ne trompaient pas. La personne dans le lit était trop mince, ses cheveux étaient trop bouclés et trop longs, sa peau était plus douce au touché, même sa respiration était différente.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? Gémit-il.

Il en avait une idée assez précise, mais la confirmation nécessitait qu'il regarde et il ne le voulait pas. Comme les petits enfants, il voulait croire que s'il ne le voyait pas, ce n'était pas là. Sauf qu'il eut beau garder ses paupières closes, la présence contre lui ne disparu pas pour autant.

Comprenant qu'il était ridicule, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière le força à les refermer instantanément, et il ne put les garder ouvert qu'après plusieurs tentatives. L'importante luminosité de la pièce intensifia son mal de crâne. Il avait la gueule de bois. Encore. C'était presque devenu une habitude décidément !

Il trouva finalement le courage de regarder qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Fye. Évidement. C'était lui, c'était toujours lui. Il aurait pu coucher avec n'importe quel homme de la ville, mais non, il avait fallut que ce soit Fye. Le remord et la déception s'emparèrent de lui. Cette fois il l'avait fait, il avait passé le dernier cap, il avait trompé son fiancé. Au cas où il aurait pu avoir un doute sur le fait qu'ils aient fait ou pas l'amour, leur nudité et les préservatifs usagés par terre étaient là pour lui certifier qu'ils avaient bien été au bout. De toute façon, cette fois, l'alcool ne lui avait pas fait perdre la mémoire. Il se souvenait de sa nuit dans les moindres détails.

Fye bougea dans son sommeil. Le brun s'écarta en sursautant. La situation était assez gênante comme ça, pas la peine qu'ils soient collés lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il s'assit dans le lit et entreprit de chercher ses vêtements avant de se lever. Hors de question que l'Anglais le trouve à poil, en train de fouiller la pièce pour trouver son caleçon, quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Il repéra son boxer au pied du lit et s'empressa d'aller le prendre. Il venait juste de poser la main dessus quand le blond commença à se frotter les yeux en pestant contre ces stupides volets qui ne servaient à rien.

-Saloperies ! Jura t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et en rouvrant les paupières, son regard rencontra celui de Kurogane. Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression surprise.

-Salut, dit-il néanmoins.

Ses yeux descendirent le long de son torse, jusqu'à se poser sur son entrejambe toujours à l'air. Le brun rougit furieusement et s'empressa d'enfiler son sous-vêtement.

-Rassure moi, on a pas couché ensemble ?

-Tu vois une autre raison pour laquelle je serais à poil dans ta chambre à une heure pareille ? Rétorqua t-il, cachant à peine son sarcasme.

-Fait chier ! Souffla t-il.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu mal le prendre. Néanmoins, il pensait pareil, alors il ne pouvait rien dire. Comment allait-il décemment pouvoir regarder Henry dans les yeux jeudi, après ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Fye jeta la couverture et se leva, toujours en tenue d'Adam. Il s'étira et, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, alla se débarbouiller.

-Tu peux t'habiller, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda le brun, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le regarder plus bas que la taille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es à poil !

-On vient de passer la nuit à poil, et ça ne t'as pas plus dérangé que ça...

Kurogane se retint de gronder. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

-Oui mais maintenant ça me gêne ! T'as aucune pudeur ou quoi ?

-Je suis mannequin, lui rappela l'Anglais.

Un point pour lui.

-C'est pas une raison valable. Mets des fringues, aller !

-Ce que tu peux être prude, soupira Fye en allant mettre un caleçon.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était prude, c'est qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau lui sauter dessus comme la veille. Une fois que chacun fut suffisamment couvert, le blond proposa qu'ils aillent s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Bon, mettons les choses clair dès maintenant, décida t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Je pourrais mettre ce qui s'est passé hier sur le compte de l'alcool, mais pour une fois, j'ai décidé de ne pas être lâche, alors je vais me montrer honnête avec toi. J'avais beaucoup bu, mais pas assez pour ne plus être en pleine possession de mes moyens. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais.

Le brun redoutait qu'il lui dise ça. Tout coller sur le dos de l'alcool aurait été tellement plus simple. Sauf que ça n'excusait pas tout et que dans leur cas, ils étaient les seuls responsables.

-Puisque tu m'as dis la vérité, je vais le faire aussi. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas expliquer mes actions par le fait que j'avais bu. L'alcool m'a donné le courage, mais l'idée était de moi.

-Au moins tu le reconnais...

Ne pas le faire, aurait été stupide et hypocrite. Il avait peut être fait une énorme boulette, mais il avait au moins le courage de l'assumer.

-Maintenant, je voudrais m'assurer qu'on s'accorde sur un point, reprit très sérieusement Fye, ceci était une monstrueuse erreur !

Là dessus au moins, ils étaient d'accord.


	24. Remords

-Tu veux un café ?

-Pardon ?!

-Je te demande si tu veux un café, répéta Fye le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils venaient de décider que coucher ensemble avait été une bêtise, et maintenant, il lui proposait tout naturellement du café ? Il y avait définitivement un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type !

-Je dis café, mais ça peut être du thé ou du jus de fruit. Tu bois quoi le matin ?

-Non, café c'est bien, répondit-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Était-il le seul à trouver cette scène surréaliste ? Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir trompé son fiancé, alors penser à ce qu'il voulait pour petit déjeuner était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait bien d'autres problème pour le moment. Henry pour commencer. Il arrivait dans deux jours, et Kurogane n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait pouvoir lui faire face. Seishiro ensuite, parce qu'il venait juste de réaliser que son meilleur ami fréquentait actuellement l'Anglais. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait couché avec le mec de son meilleur ami. D'accord, selon leur propres termes ils « s'amusaient », ce qui signifiait probablement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engagés à être fidèle, mais il doutait que son ami apprécie la nouvelle.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'était mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et maintenant il ne voyait plus comment en ressortir. Si seulement il s'était contenté d'une bière comme prévu, si seulement il avait dit non à ce stupide jeu, si seulement il n'avait pas gagné, si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'idée du gage...

-Si je te propose ça, c'est moins par politesse que pour t'aider à te réveiller. T'as l'air complètement dans les vapes, et je ne crois pas que tu aies les idées claires. Un bon café pourra peut être t'aider.

-À moins que ton café n'ai le pouvoir d'effacer la soirée d'hier, j'ai quelques doutes... répondit-il, sarcastique.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà appelé le room service, l'informa t-il, non sans hausser un sourcil devant sa remarquer puérile. Et figure toi que, contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas le seul à regretter ce qui s'est passé !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de l'entendre dire ça. C'est vrai que quelques minutes plus tôt il avait été le premier à dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, qu'il avait qualifiée de « monstrueuse », mais il ne croyait pas que Fye déplorait à ce point qu'ils aient fini dans le même lit. Il n'avait pas de réelles raison d'avoir des remords après tout ! Peut être un pincement à cause de Seishiro, mais c'était tout. Sauf bien sûr, si entre eux c'était plus sérieux que ce qu'ils avaient dit, cependant, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'ils lui avaient donné. La seconde option était que le blond regrettait parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec lui, ce qui, il devait le reconnaître, était assez vexant. Au final, plus il y pensait, moins il voulait savoir. Ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Anglais était totalement incompréhensible de toute façon, alors à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ?

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas, déclara Fye en se levant.

-Mais... et si le petit déjeuner arrive ?! Paniqua Kurogane.

-Bah, tu ouvres au serveur !

-Oui mais, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser en me trouvant dans ta chambre ?

Le blond parut réaliser soudainement la raison de son embarras. On voyait à sa tête qu'il ne voyait pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, mais il prit néanmoins le temps de le rassurer.

-Dis moi, tu connais quelqu'un qui travaille au room service de cet hôtel ?

-Euh, non, je pense pas..

-Donc, ce que pense le serveur n'a pas d'importance. Il ne sait pas qui tu es, aucune chance qu'il aille tout raconter à ton fiancé.

Il n'avait pas tord. La situation ne lui en paraissait pas moins gênante. Cela faisait un petit moment que Fye logeait ici, et avec son physique, il lui était difficile de ne pas penser que le personnel commençait à le connaître. Ils sauraient donc aussi qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que son ex ait fini avant que le petit déjeuner arrive.

Le brun se retrouva seul sur le canapé, avec rien d'autre à faire que fixer l'écran plat éteint devant lui. Il entendait le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. L'idée qu'il aurait pu rejoindre l'Anglais lui effleura l'esprit, mais il se mit une claque mentale. Hier il avait l'excuse de l'alcool pour expliquer qu'il se soit jeté sur lui. Aujourd'hui, il était sobre et très conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer les conneries !

Le problème, c'est que, si il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir trompé Henry, il ne regrettait pas sa nuit autant qu'il l'aurait du. Quand il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait beau être une erreur, s'en était une magnifique. Pourtant il aimait son fiancé, il l'aimait vraiment. L'idée que son infidélité puisse causer la fin de leur couple le rendait malade. Mais celle que pour sauver sa relation, il allait peut être devoir couper définitivement les ponts avec Fye, ne lui était pas plus agréable. Tout était tellement compliqué ! Il savait qu'il allait avoir un choix à faire très bientôt, et il savait aussi que Henry passerait toujours devant, et pourtant ça allait probablement être une des pires décisions de sa vie.

Se rappelant soudain qu'on était mardi, et qu'il était sensé travailler, il se jeta sur son téléphone pour consulter l'heure. Lorsqu'il vit 7h20 affiché à l'écran, son cœur explosa de joie. Il n'était pas en retard ! Pour une fois, il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Ça expliquait pourquoi il était crevé à ce point, mais il préférait être fatigué que de devoir donner une explication à son patron. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un message pour dire qu'il arriverait pour l'ouverture. Il avait encore une heure devant lui, s'était largement suffisant.

Il étouffa un bâillement, et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne dirait pas non à une petite cigarette. Il l'avait entamée au deux tiers lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il savait que ce n'était que le room service, mais il se sentit comme pris en flag'. Avec un regard vers la salle de bain, il alla ouvrir en traînant des pieds. Le serveur lui tendit le plateau sans lui accorder un regard et reparti aussitôt. Il ne devait pas être du matin lui non plus ! Fye avait eu raison finalement, ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Il eut le temps de terminer sa clope avant que son ex ne finisse par sortir.

Le jeune homme arriva dans la pièce sa serviette à la main. Il frottait vaguement ses boucles humides avec. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus emmêlés que jamais, ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Pour ne rien arranger, il portait juste un jogging gris trop large qui lui tombait sur les hanches et dévoilait l'élastique de son boxer. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec le tissu sombre, si bien qu'il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Son torse parfaitement imberbe semblait avoir été taillé le plus délicatement du monde par un sculpteur. Il avait peu de muscles, et ses côtes ressortaient un peu trop, mais il ne voyait rien qu'on aurait pu changer. Tout était tellement délicat chez Fye et son buste ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le blond ne parut par remarquer l'intérêt qu'il lui portait puisqu'il s'accroupit près de la penderie et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Il en ressortit un T-shirt, qu'il prit à la main. Il alla ensuite d'asseoir en face de Kurogane, après avoir balancé sa serviette sur son lit. Il se pencha pour attraper son café sur le plateau et soupira d'aise en avalant les premières gorgées.

Se rendant compte qu'il était resté debout, la bouche ouverte, et le bras suspendu au dessus du cendrier, Kurogane se dépêcha d'écraser son mégot. Il retourna s'installer dans un des canapés et prit l'autre tasse. Le liquide amer lui brûla la gorge, mais lui permit de se réveiller et de sortir de sa rêverie. Évidement, dès qu'il leva le regard, il retomba sur le spectacle de l'Anglais à moitié nu, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de le déconcentrer.

À contre cœur, et légèrement honteux, il finit par se résoudre à l'évidence. La tentation était énorme. Probablement trop pour lui à cette heure si peu avancée de la journée. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de garder l'esprit clair, et ce qui se trouvait devant lui ne l'y aidait définitivement pas.

-Tu pourrais... Commença t-il dans le but de régler le problème.

-Mettre mon haut ? Devina son vis à vis. Laisse moi finir de boire et je vais le faire.

-Merci...

Manifestement ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais il s'exécuta en soupirant. Il avait choisit un t-shirt noir tout simple, probablement deux tailles trop grandes pour lui. Cela arrangeait Kurogane, moins il voyait le corps de l'autre, plus il retrouvait sa lucidité.

-Cela dit, intervint Fye qui reprit sa tasse, je n'étais pas à poil là. Si tu ne supporte pas la vue d'un simple torse nu, ça doit être compliqué à ton travail, non ?

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le problème c'est toi !

Le blond haussa les sourcils et éclata d'un rire jaune.

Ok, il n'avait peut être pas très bien formulé sa pensée. En même temps, c'était un sujet plutôt délicat à aborder, surtout maintenant. Le problème, c'est que maintenant il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. S'il ne s'expliquait pas, il vexerait son ex, et s'il s'expliquait, il prenait le risque de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles n'étaient déjà.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta t-il maladroitement de se rattraper.

-Moi je crois que si. Mais au moins ça va nous faciliter les choses.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens là. Si je veux que tu gardes tes vêtements quand on est dans la même pièce, c'est parce que mon cerveau déconnecte dès que tu n'as pas au moins un t-shirt et un pantalon.

-Kurogane ! S'exclama l'Anglais.

Son cri ne relevait pas de la surprise mais plus de l'indignation. Il lui faisait un reproche. Son interlocuteur avait froncé les sourcils et semblait le regarder l'air de dire « tu as déjà oublié ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ? ».

Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Il avait posé la question. Maintenant, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre si la réponse ne lui convenait pas !

-Je suis désolé mais c'est ce que je pense ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle là dessus, et crois moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, ok ? Tu m'attires terriblement, et je n'arrive ni à me l'expliquer, ni à m'en empêcher. J'ai beau m'en vouloir, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens. C'est plus fort que moi ! Je...

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa sèchement Fye. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ça.

-Mais...

-Arrête, d'accord ?! À quoi ça sert de dire ça ? Tu ne fais qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !

Il n'avait peut être pas tord, mais ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'il lui raconte ça ? Ils avaient déjà décidé ce qu'ils allaient faire de toute façon.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, le nez dans leurs assiettes. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce qu'il avait dit avait blessé ou énervé le blond, et ce dernier ne voulait apparemment plus lui parler. En même temps, il avait fini par être habitué à ses sautes d'humeurs soudaine, et il ne s'en formalisait même plus.

La situation devenant définitivement très gênante, et assez pesante, Kurogane décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Avant de partir, il vérifia deux fois qu'il avait toutes ses affaires, cette fois. Fye l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question de laisser Sei' nous organiser un repas avec ton fiancé ! Précisa t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

S'il tiqua à l'utilisation du surnom de son meilleur ami, il fit son possible pour le cacher.

-Je suis bien d'accord mais, à ce sujet, on va avoir un petit problème... Henry aussi a eu cette idée, alors s'ils en parlent tout les deux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les dissuader !

-Bah trouve quelque chose.

Le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul à se mouiller, mais il ne lui parut pas intelligent d'en faire la remarque. L'Anglais était d'assez mauvais poil, alors une phrase de ce genre pourrait lui valoir de se faire claquer la porte au nez, et avec la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se quittent en mauvais termes.

Il décida de noyer le poisson en posant une question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Dis moi, toi et Seishiro, c'est du sérieux ?

Il était conscient que ça devrait être le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment, et pourtant, entre deux moments où il se demandait comment il allait faire avec Henry, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Les savoir ensemble le rendait dingue.

-Ce qu'on t'a dit l'autre jour, était la stricte vérité. On s'éclate, mais on est pas du tout un couple ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Quoi ? C'est juste du cul alors ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Parce que, ça ne te concerne pas. Et de toute façon quelle que soit ma réponse, elle ne te plaira pas...

-T'as raison, ne me dis rien.

Entre les imaginer s'embrasser, se chamailler ou coucher ensemble, tout lui était aussi désagréable. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il ne sache pas exactement à quoi s'en tenir !

Cela dit, les paroles de Fye laissaient présumer qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter de le voir. Donc, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient forcément se recroiser à un moment où un autre. Il ne savait pas encore si cette pensée l'atterrait ou le réjouissait.

En rentrant, il s'empressa de se doucher. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir l'odeur du blond partout sur lui. Pour lui c'était comme s'il se baladait avec un panneau « Je viens de faire l'amour à mon ex ». Shaolan, encore à moité endormi, lui jeta un regard interrogateur, curieux de savoir où il avait dormi et pourquoi il ne rentrait que maintenant. Il esquiva en signalant qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu. Il était conscient que ça ne faisait que repousser leur conversation au soir, mais au moins c'était quelques heures de gagnées.

Quand il arriva à la salle de sport, ses collègues étaient déjà tous là. Kurogane s'empressa de se changer et alla travailler comme si de rien était. Il sourit à son meilleur ami, rit à ses blagues et se chamailla avec lui le plus normalement du monde. Il fut même étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il lui mentit lorsque Seishiro lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait après le resto.

Extérieurement il ne laissait rien paraître, mais à l'intérieur, une véritable tempête faisait rage. Il entendait la phrase « J'ai couché avec Fye. » en boucle dans sa tête. Les images lui revenaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans les rares moment où il parvenait à faire sortir l'Anglais de ses pensées, c'était Henry qu'il voyait. Son fiancé, si gentil, si compréhensif, si amoureux. Son fiancé qu'il avait trompé. Lui, Kurogane Suwa, avait été infidèle. La tromperie et le mensonge étaient deux choses qu'il abhorrait par dessus tout. Les gens qui en usaient le débectaient, mais aujourd'hui, il était à son tour le mec ignoble. Il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Il y a un mois et demi, quand il avait dit au revoir à son petit ami sur le quai de la gare, il se sentait plus amoureux que jamais. L'idée de devoir passer tant de temps loin de lui le rendait dingue, et voilà qu'à deux jours de son retour, il se surprenait à espérer que son absence dure plus longtemps. Henry lui manquait, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son sourire et sa joie d'être à nouveau auprès de lui, alors que s'il savait toute la vérité il le détesterait.

Jouer la comédie était terriblement difficile. À l'heure du déjeuner, il était déjà épuisé. Fye était probablement plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé s'il arrivait à faire ça tout les jours. Le reste de son après-midi se passa comme dans un brouillard qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il répondait quand on lui parlait et faisait son travail par réflexe, mais il était en pilote automatique. La seule chose qui le sorti de sa torpeur fut Seishiro leur apprenant qu'il partait plus tôt pour une fois.

-J'ai un truc à faire ce soir... Avait-il simplement donné comme explication.

Kurogane n'était pas dupe, son « truc », c'était d'aller voir Fye. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement pour le ménager, mais il avait quand même deviné. La pensée d'eux deux en train de... ça le rendait malade ! Pourtant, il allait bien devoir s'y faire. Fye et lui avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'enterrer leur soirée, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple ! Si seulement le simple fait de se dire qu'on avait fait une connerie suffisait à la réparer ! Ça n'était pas le cas.

Juste à l'heure de la fermeture, il reçu un appel de Tomoyo qui voulait qu'ils se voient. Le brun jura intérieurement en se rappelant qu'on était déjà mardi. Sa cousine était rentré la veille et ils avaient effectivement prévu de se voir aujourd'hui. Il faillit inventer une excuse, puis se rendit compte que ça lui ferait peut être du bien de voir des gens. Il lui dit qu'il avait le temps de venir prendre un verre avant le repas. La jeune fille en fut ravie et lui proposa d'emmener Shaolan par la même occasion afin qu'il ne reste pas tout seul.

-Non mais vous imaginez ?! Des dauphins ? Il y avait des dauphins qui nageaient autour de nous ! C'était incroyable ! S'extasia Tomoyo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Elle s'était lancée dans le récit de leurs aventures dans les îles et tous l'écoutaient parler avec le sourire. Quand Tomoyo racontait quelque chose, on était obligé d'adhérer à son histoire tant elle la vivait.

Les deux jeunes mariés étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces bronzés, ravis et avec de souvenirs. Quand elle eut finit de leur montrer les photos qu'ils avaient prises, sa cousine s'éclipsa du salon le temps de revenir avec deux paquets cadeaux. Ils contenaient une noix de coco, un bracelet en coquillage, un collier dent de requin et d'autres babioles idiotes qu'on vendait aux touristes assez bêtes pour les acheter. Cette attention fit tout de même plaisir aux deux invités.

Tomoyo tint ensuite à leur faire visiter l'appartement maintenant qu'il était entièrement refait. La cuisine avait été transformé en cuisine Américaine, un dressing avait été ajouté à la chambre, et la salle de bain comptait maintenant une baignoire et une douche.

-Et sinon, quoi de neuf chez vous ? S'enquit poliment Fuma histoire que la conversation ne tourne par qu'autour d'eux.

-Oui, racontez nous les derniers potins ! Ajouta joyeusement sa femme.

-J'ai trouvé un appartement, annonça alors Shaolan de but en blanc.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Kurogane.

Il n'était pas au courant, son ami ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait commencé à chercher.

-Oui. C'est un meublé, comme ça j'ai au moins un chez moi en attendant que l'assurance me rembourse.

-C'est super ça ! Se réjouit le brun. Tu aurais du me le dire.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de le prendre jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Et puis je voulais te faire la surprise.

-C'est réussi. Quand est-ce que tu emménages ?

-Jeudi si tout se passe bien. L'appartement est à louer pour tout de suite et je n'ai presque rien à amener alors...

Jeudi c'était dans deux jours. C'était rapide. Le brun était devenu habitué à la présence de Shaolan chez lui. Ça allait lui faire bizarre de ne plus le voir tout les soirs en rentrant. Il espérait sincèrement que cela n'allait pas mettre fin à leur amitié, parce qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché au jeune homme. En plus, s'il avait été là au retour de Henry, les choses auraient été plus faciles... Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi égoïste !

Tomoyo proposa d'accompagner le châtain pour aller acheter des draps et de la vaisselles pour son emménagement, et le pauvre du finir par céder malgré sa réticence.

-Autre chose d'intéressant pendant notre absence ? Demanda t-elle toute guillerette d'être parvenue à ses fins.

-Seishiro sort avec Fye, lâcha Kurogane.

Elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, alors autant qu'il soit celui qui la mette au courant. En plus, il continuait d'entretenir l'espoir secret que quelqu'un finirait par être de son avis pour dire que c'était dégueulasse.

-Nooooon ! Seishiro et Fye ? Cria t-elle surexcitée. C'est dingue ! Je savais qu'il s'était passé un truc entre eux au mariage, mais je croyais pas que ça irait plus loin ! C'est génial !

Bon, s'il comptait trouver une alliée c'était encore raté ! Cela dit, il aurait du se rappeler que l'un des passe temps préféré de sa cousine était de jouer à l'entremetteuse. Apprendre la formation de nouveaux couples la rendait toujours folle de joie.

-Alors mon frère a enfin décidé de se caser ? Incroyable ! Rit Fuma.

Finalement, plus très sûr qu'il avait bien fait de leur en parler, Kurogane leur raconta néanmoins ce que les concernés lui avaient dit sur leur relation. Il fit ensuite innocemment une remarque sur l'heure avancée et dit qu'ils allaient probablement rentrer. Sa cousine voulu les inviter à manger, mais ils refusèrent tout les deux.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, Tomoyo serra le brun dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Fye et Seishiro, tu le vis comment ?

-Super. Pas de problème, mentit-il.

-Tu es sûr ? La dernière fois ça n'avait pas eu l'air de te rendre fou de joie, si ma mémoire est bonne...

-Ils sont grands. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

La jeune femme soupira en comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas en dire plus que ça. Elle le lâcha en lui rappelant que son téléphone était allumé à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Kurogane lui en fut reconnaissant. Il aurait pu se confier à sa cousine, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle connaissait bien Henry, s'il lui racontait les événements récents, elle ne saurait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Et puis, il avait honte. Il était mort de honte. Il s'était comporté en salaud, et n'avait pas très envie de l'avouer à ses proches.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Il voulait pouvoir dire ce qui s'était passé et qu'on lui donne des conseils. Il voulait exprimer tout haut les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait soulager sa conscience auprès de quelqu'un. Il avait le sentiment qu'être le seul au courant rendait la chose pire encore.

Il ne tint pas plus de trois minutes pendant qu'il conduisait vers son appartement, avant de déclarer :

-J'ai trompé Henry.

Son aveu fut suivit d'un silence qui lui parut interminable.

-Pardon ?! Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je.. je l'ai trompé.

-Ok. Euh... J'avoue que je ne ne m'y attendais pas ! Avec qui ?

Il fut soulagé de ne pas sentir de jugement dans sa voix. Shaolan se contentait de prendre les informations comme elles venaient. Il ne se ferait un avis qu'après avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

-À ton avis ? Avec Fye.

-Fye ? Mais il n'est pas... ?

-Avec Seishiro ? Si.

Le châtain était pensif. Kurogane voyait quasiment les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place dans sa tête. Ce qu'il lui avait dit après la séance photo, son comportement suite à la pub, sa réaction quand il avait apprit la relation de son ex, son absence de la veille. Il avait probablement tout deviné mais il proposa :

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Je sais pas trop ce que je peux te dire... J'en crevais d'envie depuis des jours, j'avais bu, il était si prêt de moi, si beau. Je l'ai embrassé et, on a finit dans sa chambre. Le truc, tu vois, c'est que je m'en veux. Jamais j'aurais du faire ça ! Sur le moment je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec lui, mais maintenant je me rend compte que j'ai eu tord. Henry ne me le pardonnera jamais s'il l'apprend, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je ne lui avoue pas. C'est un cercle vicieux, mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça alors que je viens de coucher avec mon ex, mais c'est sincère. J'aime Henry, je l'aime.

Les mots sortaient seuls de sa bouche. Il en disait plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. C'était étrange tout de même, la facilité avec laquelle il parlait de ça avec Shaolan, alors qu'il était incapable de le dire à sa cousine ou son meilleur ami. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient ami depuis peu de temps, alors il avait moins peur de décevoir. Et puis, le châtain avait un avantage non négligeable par rapport aux autres, il ne connaissait pas Henry. C'était idiot, mais le fait de savoir qu'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer la personne dont il lui parlait le rendait moins mal à l'aise.

-Et Fye ?

-Quoi Fye ?

-Tu sais ce que Fye pense de tout ça ?

-Oui, la même chose que moi, soupira Kurogane. Il trouve que c'était une erreur. Je crois qu'il voudrait faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui dans la mesure où ça peut me permettre de sauver mon couple.

-Mais... ? Parce que je sens qu'il y a un « mais ».

Ce gosse était vraiment perspicace ! C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait se confier à lui. Il le forçait à tout dire, et à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Sur le moment, ce n'était pas agréable, mais après coup, il était toujours heureux de l'avoir fait.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Agir comme si de rien était, ça veut dire oublier, enterrer ce qui est arrivé dans un coin de ma tête et continuer ma vie comme avant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Shaolan alors qu'il garait la voiture.

-Si, bien sûr ! Sauf que...

-Fye ?

-Oui, Fye. Il est là, il est toujours là. Quoi que je fasse, je finis par penser à lui, et ensuite je culpabilise. Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne peux pas jurer que je ne recommencerais pas si c'était à refaire.

Découragé par son incapacité à savoir ce qu'il voulait, Kurogane enfonça mollement la clé dans la serrure, et poussa son conviction la porte. Il se traîna jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber de tout son long. Il n'avait plus de forces, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et tout oublier.

Il sentit le coussin du canapé s'enfoncer non loin de sa tête. Apparemment, Shaolan, lui, n'en avait pas encore terminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'en sais rien ! Gémit-il. Je veux rester avec Henry, ça j'en suis sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois lui dire ce qui s'est passé. On a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre, mais là... Ça pourrait détruire notre couple ! Je ne veux pas que 2 ans et demi de relation soient réduit à néant à cause de ça. Je sais que c'est égoïste et que si Henry rompt je l'aurai amplement mérité, mais je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête là ! Henry mérite mieux, tellement mieux que ça. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le faire souffrir. C'est pour ça que je préférerais qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce qui s'est passé. Je suis un sale con, et lui est une personne magnifique, il est trop bien pour moi, je le sais, mais je veux le garder. Il m'a demandé en mariage, et moi j'ai vraiment envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je sais qu'on serait heureux ! Je regrette tellement d'avoir agit de manière aussi stupide !

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi de voir si tu préfère prendre le risque de l'honnêteté ou si tu préfère préserver ton couple au prix du mensonge.

Le choix était à la fois difficile et très simple. Difficile parce qu'il y avait un mauvais côté dans les deux options, et facile parce qu'inconsciemment il avait déjà choisit depuis le début. La lâcheté n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais là il comptait fuir. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à son fiancé, ni de prendre le risque qu'il le quitte. C'était terriblement égoïste, mais c'était son choix. Il allait devoir vivre avec sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours, c'était déjà une punition suffisante, non ?

Il allait devoir se racheter pour son infidélité et devenir le petit-ami parfait. Henry ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais en serait heureux, et lui se sentirait probablement mieux. Tout le monde y gagnait dans cette histoire ! La seule chose à faire était de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres incartades de ce genre à l'avenir.

-Tu crois que ça me passera ? Demanda le brun, à son voisin.

-Quoi ?

-Cette attirance que j'ai pour Fye.

Il fallait que ça lui passe. Dans le cas contraire, sa vie allait devenir un enfer. S'il était sûr de vouloir rester avec Henry, il était également certain que son ex lui faisait énormément d'effet. Il pensait à lui, il s'inquiétait pour lui, et il était terriblement jaloux. S'il continuait à éprouver ce genre de chose, tout en étant en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, il allait exploser.

-Probablement, oui. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, ça, ça dépend du genre d'attirance que tu éprouves. Si c'est simplement physique ou par ennui, ce sera plus facile que si tu a de vrais sentiments.

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Anglais, et encore moins pourquoi. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il allait s'empresser d'enfouir tout ça au plus profond de lui, avant le retour de son fiancé.


	25. Henry

En soufflant comme un bœuf, Kurogane posa brutalement le carton qu'il portait dans les mains. Il se laissa tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir qu'il était au 4e étage ton nouvel appart' !

-Désolé ! S'excusa Shaolan en se précipitant avec un verre d'eau. Ça va aller ?

Tomoyo se moqua de lui et le traita de petite nature. Il lui signala qu'elle pouvait parler étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien porté.

-Si, je vous ai soutenu moralement ! Rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Trop aimable.

Aujourd'hui était une journée chargée. Shaolan déménageait, et Henry revenait d'Angleterre. Par chance on était jeudi, donc Kurogane pouvait aider son ami à s'installer avant que son fiancé n'arrive à la gare. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs téléphoné une heure et demie plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo et qu'il montait dans le train pour rentrer. Ça ne laissait maintenant plus qu'une petite heure au brun avant de devoir aller le chercher. Il commençait à stresser à cette idée.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, mais il ne se sentait pas moins mal par rapport au fait de l'avoir trompé. Il avait cependant eut le temps de s'habituer à l'idée, et de trouver quelques pistes sur la façon dont il allait se racheter. La première d'entre elle était bien entendu de lui faire passer une soirée mémorable pour son retour.

Une fois sûr que ses amis n'avaient plus besoin de lui, il s'empressa de rentrer pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée de son fiancé. Il décala la table pour la placer au centre du salon, mit une belle nappe blanche, des jolies assiettes, des serviettes en tissus rouge, des bougies parfumées, et un bouquet de roses. Il étala ensuite des pétale de fleurs sur et autour de la table. Il comptait lui offrir un magnifique dîner aux chandelles, mais ne sachant pas très bien cuisiner, et ayant trop peur de rater son plat, il s'était contenté de commander la nourriture chez le traiteur. C'était parfait puisqu'il n'avait qu'à la mettre au four avec le minuteur et ce serait chaud lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Après avoir programmé la cuisson, il put aller s'occuper de la chambre. Il avait déjà fait le ménage partout dans l'appartement le matin même, mais il voulait changer les draps. Il installa ceux qu'il avait offert à Henry pour la St Valentin deux ans plus tôt. Il disposa aussi des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce, et des pétales sur le lit. Une fois satisfait de la décoration, il ferma les rideaux et les volets à toutes les fenêtres. Deux minutes avant de partir, il alluma les bougies du salon.

Une fois à la gare, le bouquet qu'il avait acheté à la main, il se précipita vers le panneau d'affichage pour trouver le quai sur lequel le train en provenance de la capitale arrivait. Il n'avait plus tout peur maintenant, il était plutôt complètement surexcité. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience tandis qu'il écrasait les fleurs contre lui. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser que ça y était, il allait enfin revoir son fiancé. Il allait pouvoir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras et recommencer leur petite vie tranquille qu'il aimait tant !

Comment avait-il pu douter de ses sentiments ? Comment avait-il pu aller voir ailleurs ? Il ne le comprenait pas, et ne le comprendrais peut être jamais. En tout cas, pour l'instant il était parfaitement certain de ce qu'il voulait, et c'était Henry.

Il se mit à sourire niaisement incapable de contenir sa joie à l'idée de le retrouver. Il avait peut être l'air complètement idiot, mais il s'en fichait royalement. L'homme de sa vie allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait pu être bête.

-Elle en a de la chance ! Lui lança une femme non loin de lui.

Pour tout réponse, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à lui dire que ce n'était pas « elle ». Lorsque l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine du train retentit, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vague de passagers pressés et, tout comme il avait cherché la chevelure dorée de l'Anglais dans la foule deux semaines plus tôt, il scruta la cohue à la recherche d'un grand brun à lunette. Soudain, son regard se fixa sur le visage de son fiancé. Un gigantesque sourire s'étendit sur leurs deux visages. Henry commença à fendre la foule dans sa direction. Kurogane, lui, poussait littéralement les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Quand enfin ils se rejoignirent, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre, comme coupé de l'écoulement normal du temps. Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre une seconde de plus, il se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Les bras autour de sa nuque, Kurogane dévorait les lèvres de son fiancé. Se dernier s'accrochait à ses cheveux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser, mais continuèrent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Les voyageurs continuaient de passer autour d'eux. Certains les fixaient d'un air attendrit, d'autre avec une expression dégoûtée, mais ils n'en tenaient pas compte. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'est qu'ils étaient à nouveau réuni.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Souffla Henry, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

-Toi aussi, mon amour.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais il sentait comme un relent de culpabilité dans sa voix. Parce que ses pensées n'avaient pas exactement été entièrement tournées vers lui ces derniers temps. Mais maintenant, il allait réparer ça !

-Ça a été les six semaines les plus longues de ma vie ! Je te jure, les derniers jours je n'en pouvais plus.

-C'est fini mon chéri. On est ensemble maintenant.

Henry releva la tête et l'embrassa, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

-Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara Kurogane en lui tendant les fleurs.

Son fiancé gloussa, et les attrapa en souriant niaisement.

-Merci. Elles sont très belles.

Les deux hommes respiraient le bonheur. Ils s'étaient parlé la veille, mais se voir en vrai, c'était totalement différent. À cet instant, Kurogane ne pensait pas à Fye, il se demanda juste pourquoi il avait été infidèle, alors qu'il avait déjà trouvé l'homme idéal. Il attrapa la main de son fiancé et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Amusé, le Français obéit de bon cœur. Il déverrouilla la porte, et conduisit son petit-ami à l'intérieur.

-Ouvre les yeux, lui murmura t-il, en déposant la valise dans un coin.

-Kurogane, c'est magnifique ! S'écria Henry en lui sautant au cou.

-Attend de voir la suite !

Il amena son fiancé jusqu'à la table et lui tira la chaise pour qu'il s'assoit. Puis, il sortit la nourriture du four et leur servit une assiette chacun. Henry le regardait avec un sourire béat de bonheur et d'amour. Il s'empressa de goûter la nourriture et lui déclara que c'était délicieux.

-Tu remercieras le traiteur, avoua le brun.

-Chut, fallait pas le dire !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux que le Français soit de retour. Tout lui semblait beaucoup plus simple. L'avoir assit sur la chaise d'en face lui permettait d'oublier tout les problèmes avec lesquels il s'était torturé l'esprit. Là, il voulait juste manger un bon repas et profiter de ce moment.

-C'est si bon d'être ici, t'imagine même pas !

-J'espère que tu n'auras plus à t'absenter aussi longtemps...

-J'espère aussi.

Henry était avocat pour une entreprise de création de meubles. L'affaire était d'envergure nationale, mais le patron était attaché aux traditions et tenait à ce que le siège reste dans sa ville natale. C'était une aubaine au départ, mais depuis quelques temps, les dirigeants de la boite avaient en vu de devenir une multinationale. Ils avaient passé plusieurs accords avec des pays étrangers, le dernier en date étant l'Angleterre. Cet élargissement de l'entreprise donnait énormément de travail à leurs avocat et les avait obligé à se déplacer plusieurs fois jusqu'à la capitale pour aller assister à la signature de contrats. Kurogane était conscient que son travail était important pour son fiancé, mais il aurait aimé que son employeur le fasse travailler. Même avant son départ pour l'Europe, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, bien qu'ils vivent ensemble.

-Alors, l'Angleterre, comment c'était ? S'enquit-il joyeusement.

Il n'avait jamais été au Royaume-Uni, ni en Europe d'ailleurs. En fait, il n'était jamais sorti du Japon. Il se demandait à quoi le pays du thé et de la Reine pouvait bien ressembler en vrai ? Est-ce que les clichés étaient tous vrai ?

-A part les moment où on était enfermé des heures dans un bureau, c'était génial ! On a eu des journées de libre dans Londres, et il y a tellement de choses à faire là bas. J'ai pris un bus impérial, j'ai vu Big-Ben et Buckingham palace, j'ai fait du bateau sur la Tamise et j'ai même pu observer les bijoux de la couronne.

Il avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche pendant qu'il parlait et faisait défiler les photos qu'il avait prise durant le séjour.

-Et puis je te raconte pas le choix de thé qu'ils ont là bas ! Il ont des boutiques entière de thé des meilleures marques qui existent. On pourrait croire que ça ne change pas grand chose, mais c'est faux. Le goût est tellement meilleur ! J'en ai ramené pas mal d'ailleurs, je te ferais goûter !

-Avec plaisir !

Il aimait particulièrement le café, mais il ne disait pas non à un thé de temps en temps. Ça le détendait agréablement, et le goût fruité était plutôt bon.

-Tu sais, je me disais même qu'on pourrait y aller faire un voyage tout les deux pendant nos vacances.

-Où ça, en Angleterre ?

-Oui. C'est sûr que le temps est moins beau que par chez nous, mais c'est une culture très différente. Ce pays est tellement intéressant. En plus, je pourrais même te faire visiter la France si on prévoit assez de temps !

D'habitude, pour leur vacances, ils allaient à la mer ou au ski. Ce n'était pas par manque de temps ou d'argent, c'était juste que ça leur allait très bien comme ça. Tant qu'ils étaient tout les deux, n'importe quel endroit leur convenait. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, il était peut être temps de changer, d'aller prendre l'air sur d'autres continents. Vu comme Henry gagnait bien sa vie, ils avaient les moyens de voyager, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

-C'est une super idée chéri ! S'enthousiasma t-il. Il faut qu'on prévoit ça dès que tu auras posé tes congés.

-J'espérai que ça te plairais, se réjouit sa moitié. Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'avocat se leva et alla ouvrir sa valise. Il en sorti deux cadeaux qu'il tendit à son fiancé. Le paquet contenait un coussin en forme de cabine téléphonique londonienne, et une pendule avec le logo des métros Anglais. Le second présent était un peu plus « personnel », si on pouvait dire. L'emballage renfermait un boxer reproduisant les motifs du drapeau Britannique, et des préservatifs à l'effigie de Big Ben. Le brun explosa de rire en voyant la boite de capotes.

-T'es sérieux ?! Parvint t-il à lui demander entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quoi ?! Protesta Henry, faussement indigné. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait servir...

-Obsédé !

-Moi au moins je l'assume !

Ne voyant pas quoi répondre d'autre, le brun lui tira la langue. Son vis à vis eut un sourire amusé.

-J'ai aussi ramené autre chose... murmura t-il en faisant glisser une boite sur la table.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kurogane sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il souleva fébrilement le couvercle du coffret. À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux bagues en argent. C'étaient de simples anneaux plutôt fins.

-Henry, souffla t-il, elles sont... Ouah ! Elles sont superbes !

-Je peux ? Demanda Henry en saisissant l'une des bagues.

Il lui tendit la main pour le laisser enfiler l'anneau sur son doigt. Il attrapa ensuite celle qui était encore dans la boite et la passa sur l'annulaire du Français. Chacun pris quelques instants pour observer sa main nouvellement baguée. Le brun trouvait ça plutôt étrange. Ce n'était pas moche, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait probablement bientôt porter une alliance pour le reste de sa vie.

-Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne voulait pas de bague parce que c'était trop cliché, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand j'étais à Londres, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que la bague était un bon moyen de signaler aux autres que tu es à moi.

-Ah d'accord ! C'est parce que t'es jaloux en fait ! Le charria Kurogane.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est pas ça, protesta t-il, mort de honte. C'est juste que... Peut être que tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais j'ai envie que le monde entier sache qu'on est ensemble !

-Ce n'est pas ridicule, le calma l'autre, attendrit. Au contraire, je trouve ça mignon. Tu as eu une super idée !

Rassuré, Henry sourit et lui vola un baiser. Kurogane était heureux que son fiancé ait pris cette initiative. Ça rendait les choses plus réelles. Maintenant, il commençait à réaliser qu'ils allaient bel et bien se marier. Malheureusement, ça ne faisait que le faire se sentir plus coupable encore.

Il se leva pour aller chercher le dessert qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Pour l'occasion, il avait été jusqu'à acheter une de ces pâtisseries Françaises que son petit-ami adorait tant. Il leur avait acheté à tout les deux une portion de mille feuille. Ce n'était pas donné, mais il pouvait bien faire cet effort si c'était pour faire plaisir à son homme.

Ce dernier commença à sourire comme un enfant quand il le vit poser le gâteau dans son assiette. Il se pencha au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser et commença à dévorer sa part. Le brun, lui, n'en mangea qu'une petite partie -il n'aimait pas trop ce qui était sucré- et laissa le reste à son fiancé. Il profita qu'il soit occupé à manger pour débarrasser un peu, avant de se diriger discrètement vers la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il se dépêcha d'allumer les bougies disposées préalablement. Il éteignit la lumière, se déshabilla intégralement, s'allongea lascivement les jambes croisées, au milieu du lit, et attendit. Après deux minutes, Henry finit par s'inquiéter de son absence.

-Chéri ? Où es tu ? Cria t-il.

-Dans la chambre, répondit-il. Vient me rejoindre.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 30 secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Le Français regarda avec émerveillement la décoration, mais très vite son attention se reporta sur son fiancé. Avec un sourire coquin, il lui jeta la boite de préservatif qu'il tenait et arracha sa chemise.

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir baiser ! S'exclama t-il, euphorique. Trois minutes de plus et je te sautais dessus au milieu du salon !

-Ce soir, je suis tout à toi. Tes désirs sont des ordres !

-Fais moi l'amour comme jamais on a fait l'amour à quelqu'un, murmura t-il, la voix rendu rauque par le désir.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire !

...

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était Kurogane qui demandait grâce. Il allait finir par faire une attaque s'ils ne faisaient pas une pause. Henry, bon prince, accéda sans rechigner à sa demande.

-En plus, je fais mon malin, mais il faut que je puisse marcher demain matin ! Ajouta le jeune homme en s'allongeant sur son amant.

-C'est pas grave, tu ne bosses pas jusqu'à mardi.

Sa boite lui avait donné trois jours de congés le temps qu'il se remette de la fatigue et du décalage horaire.

-Peut être mais toi, tu vas au boulot demain si je ne m'abuse ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis des choses méchantes comme ça ? Râla t-il, voyant avec horreur le 2:06 affiché sur son réveil.

-Chut. Faut que tu dormes.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui répéter six fois. Kurogane était crevé, et cette séance de sexe intensive n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il s'endormit comme une masse après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son petit-ami. Quand il se réveille le lendemain, celui-ci était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il fit très attention à ne pas le réveiller, conscient que son cerveau avait encore 8 heures de décalages avec l'heure normale. Henry allait donc manger et dormir plus tard que lui pendant quelques temps. Étonnement il arriva en pleine forme sur son lieu de travail.

-Alors ? On a passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Seishiro, l'air plein de sous entendus.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Henry est bien arrivé hier soir, non ? J'imagine qu'après six semaines, vous deviez être sacrément en manque...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd des fois !

-Tu ne penses qu'au cul ma parole !

-Ose me dire que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble.

-Ta gueule, rétorqua t-il, car c'était la seule répartie qui lui venait.

Victorieux, le borgne lui fit un clin d'œil et effectua une petite danse de la victoire. Quel gamin !

-Fais pas genre, je suis sûr que tu me charries parce que t'es jaloux ! Lui lança Kurogane, provocateur.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura son ami, avec un grand sourire, niveau baise j'ai tout à fait ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

Il leur fallut à tout les deux quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles Seishiro parut atterré par sa propre stupidité, et où Kurogane tenta de garder le visage le plus impassible possible.

-Classe, comme toujours ! Lui lança t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

-Ça t'étonnes ?

Ils tentaient tout les deux de faire comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal. En tout cas, c'est ce dont le brun aurait bien aimé pouvoir convaincre son meilleur pote. Il gardait un visage souriant, mais l'idée qu'au moment où Henry et lui faisaient l'amour la veille, Seishiro et Fye étaient peut être en train de faire la même chose, lui soulevait l'estomac.

Il se força à ne pas y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers l'Anglais. Il avait pris une décision, il devait s'y tenir. Tout semblait enfin s'arranger dans ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

Bien entendu, il ne parvint pas tout à fait à s'empêcher de penser au blond. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il regrettait toujours ce qui s'était passé lundi soir, s'il allait bien. Mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à divaguer sur Fye, il s'obligeait à penser à Henry, et ça lui remettait les idées en place.

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il trouva la maison propre et rangée. Il n'y avait plus de traces ni des bougies, ni des pétales de la veille.

-Tu as fait le ménage, mon amour ? S'étonna t-il.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais sa surprise était réelle. Henry détestait faire le ménage. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait vivre dans la saleté et le désordre, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à perdre du temps pour ce genre de tâches. Si Kurogane ne l'avait pas empêché, il aurait engagé quelqu'un pour faire le ménage chez eux.

-Après ta surprise, c'était la moindre des choses, sourit son interlocuteur.

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa chastement.

-Ta tante Sonomi a appelé tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait.

-Elle nous a invité à venir dîner chez elle demain. J'ai dit oui, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout !

La perspective de passer du temps en famille lui était séduisante, bien que sa chère tante allait probablement passer tout le repas à harceler son fiancé de questions sur l'Angleterre. Avec de la chance, il y aurait aussi Tomoyo et son mari, comme ça la conversation ne tournerait pas uniquement autour d'eux.

Kurogane et son petit-ami passèrent la soirée devant un film, prirent une douche ensemble, et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de réaliser, la journée du lendemain était déjà terminée.

-Je suis assez bien habillé comme ça ? S'inquiéta Henry pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure.

-Chéri, c'est juste ma tante. On est pas invités chez l'Empereur, alors oui, tu es parfait !

-Je sais... Mais ta famille est plutôt chic alors...

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont riches qu'ils refusent de parler à ceux qui ne portent pas de trois pièces ! Se moqua le brun.

L'avocat leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia à nouveau que sa chemise était rentrée correctement dans son pantalon. Il voulait également mettre une veste de costume et une cravate, mais Kurogane était parvenu à le convaincre de se contenter de la chemise et du pantalon, ce qui était d'ailleurs ce qu'il portait lui aussi.

Ils firent très attention à arriver pile à l'heure -sa tante était très pointilleuse avec ça- et muni d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Sonomi se jeta sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras à peine la porte passée. Son mari, Kai, se contenta d'une poignée de main virile. Comme il l'avait espéré, Fuma et Tomoyo étaient également là. Les trois couples allèrent s'installer dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

Henry eut la mauvaise idée de poser des questions sur le mariage. Ils ne purent échapper au récit détaillé de tout ce qui s'y était passé, de la tâche sur la robe de la voisine, jusqu'au vieux qui avait eu l'indécence d'éternuer en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Fuma leur fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les Caraïbes, empêchant ainsi son épouse de partir dans des explications interminable comme sa belle-mère. Les verres de tout le monde étaient vide depuis un petit moment, aussi ils décidèrent de passer à table.

Au moment où il lui servait de l'eau, Tomoyo remarqua la bague au doigt de son cousin. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et lui attrapa violemment la main.

-Rassurez moi, vous ne vous êtes pas mariés pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné ?! S'indigna t-elle, visiblement prête à lui en mettre une s'il ne lui donnait pas la réponse attendue.

-Du calme, c'est une bague de fiançailles ! Expliqua t-il précipitamment devant son air menaçant.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, puis les félicita du choix du bijou. Il fallut bien sûr que les deux hommes montrent leurs mains à tout le monde. Sonomi et Tomoyo s'extasièrent deux bonnes minutes sur le fait que c'était trop mignon et qu'ils étaient un couple parfait. Plus elles les complimentait, plus Henry rougissait, et plus Kurogane se sentait mal à l'aise. Leur couple était loin d'être parfait, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Ils semblaient tous si heureux, surtout son petit-ami, il était hors de question d'avouer qu'il avait été infidèle.

-Et ce mariage alors ? Quand est-ce que vous comptez l'organiser ? S'enquit Sonomi. Moi je peux vous aider à préparer si vous voulez.

-On encore fixé aucune date, avoua Henry. On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que j'étais en Angleterre.

-Il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, vous savez. Il y a tellement de choses à préparer ! La nourriture, les costumes, les bagues, la salle, la mairie, les invités, le plan de table... En parlant des invités, peut être qu'on aura enfin le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents Henry !

L'intéressé se crispa et instinctivement, Kurogane lui attrapa la main. Les parents étaient un sujet sensible chez le Français. Ces derniers avaient très mal pris la nouvelle de son homosexualité et ne lui parlaient plus. La seule personne de sa famille qui prenait de ses nouvelles était sa petite sœur de 17 ans. Henry prétendait que ça ne lui faisait rien, que s'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, il ne voulait plus d'eux, mais ça l'affectait énormément. Ils n'en parlaient donc pratiquement jamais. Le brun ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblaient les parents de son fiancé.

-Mes parents, commença l'avocat, se forçant à rester impassible, refusent que leur fils soit gay...

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Je suis désolé. Ce que je peux être cruche des fois !

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Son annonce avait jeté un froid certain sur la tablée. Personne ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Devaient-ils exprimer de la compassion pour Henry ou changer de sujet ? Ce fut Kai qui prit l'initiative de parler le premier.

-Pour quoi étais-tu à Londres déjà ? Se renseigna t-il, bien qu'il s'en souvienne parfaitement.

Intérieurement, Kurogane béni son oncle d'avoir agit avec tact. Il sentit la main de Henry se relâcher un peu. Avec un sourire un peu forcé, le Français se mit à raconter le contrat qu'il avait été aidé à conclure. La conversation embraya ensuite sur ce qu'il avait vu et ramené d'Angleterre, et le sujet du mariage ne revint plus sur le tapis. Cela soulagea le brun, car il n'aimait trop devoir en parler. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il avait merdé, et que comme il était lâche, il allait construire son union et peut être toute sa vie sur un mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en faire pour ça. Il avait encore le temps de changer d'avis avant le grand jour !

-Tout va bien mon amour ? S'inquiéta son fiancé devant son regard vide.

-Très bien, mentit-il avec un baiser.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il se sentait encore trop coupable, remettait chaque jour sa décision de se taire en question, mais il viendrait un moment où tout ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour ça, il avait juste à attendre que ça passe, et à réussir à tenir sa langue.


	26. Manque

Comme promis, Henry arriva à la salle de sport à midi tapantes. En le voyant passer la porte, Primera vint lui faire la bise, attirant l'attention de ses collègues. Ils connaissaient tous le Français au moins de vue, et aussi par Kurogane qui avait parfois passé des heures à les bassiner avec. Heureux d'être la distraction du jour, il répondit avec plaisir à leurs questions.

-Hé, les glandeurs, j'vous paye pas à rien foutre, alors au boulot, et que ça saute ! Lança Seishiro en se frayant un passage au milieu du groupe.

Sachant qu'il disait ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais un peu sérieusement également, ils retournèrent à leur poste en râlant.

-Alors, monsieur le globe trotteur daigne enfin m'honorer de sa visite ?

-Tu dis ça comme si ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais rentré ! Protesta Henry.

-Ça fait cinq jours aujourd'hui, je te signale.

-Le décalage horaire m'a cloué au lit.

-Mouai, excuses acceptées, mais c'est juste pour cette fois ! Capitula le borgne, hilare.

Étonnement, même s'ils avaient un caractère très opposé, Seishiro et Henry s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Enfin, à partir du moment où Henry avait été certain que l'autre ne comptait se faire son petit-ami, s'il se retrouvait sans personne dans son lit un soir. Le Français connaissait sa vision des choses sur le couple et l'amour, et il respectait ça. La seule chose qui le dérangeait, c'était de laisser Kurogane sortir tard avec lui. Il craignait toujours que Seishiro ne finisse pas le convaincre qu'une aventure d'un soir ce n'était pas tromper.

C'est pour ça que Kurogane avait beaucoup profité de l'absence de son fiancé pour se faire des soirées avec son meilleur ami. Et au final, si ce qu'Henry craignait était bel et bien arrivé, ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Non, il s'était convaincu tout seul comme un grand !

-Chéri, tu nous écoutes ? Si on y va pas maintenant, on ne trouverait jamais de place chez Ty'.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

La plus grande partie de la conversation durant le repas tourna encore autour du voyage de l'avocat. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois fois qu'il l'entendait répéter encore et encore la même chose et les mêmes anecdotes, alors Kurogane laissa son cerveau déconnecter. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant lorsque son petit-ami se tournait vers lui. Henry parut s'en rendre compte, ou tout du moins il décida qu'il avait assez fait tourner la discussion autour de lui, puisqu'il changea brusquement de sujet.

-Alors comme ça, tu vois quelqu'un ? Toi, le grand loup solitaire, qui ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne ! Se moqua le Français, dans ce qui se voulait une pointe d'humour.

Son fiancé manqua de s'étrangler et se mis à tousser comme un dingue. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cette histoire vienne sur le tapis, et encore moins à ce que ce soit Henry qui l'y mette. Seishiro parut aussi surpris que lui. Avant de répondre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin.

-Tu es bien renseigné, se contenta t-il de confirmer.

-J'ai un très bon informateur, gloussa Henry en posant une main sur le bras de de son voisin.

Celui-ci sous le coup de la colère eut presque envie de la retirer. Ça l'énervait de l'entendre parler de ça comme si c'était drôle. C'était tout sauf drôle. On parlait de son meilleur ami qui se tapait son ex, putain !

-C'est Fye, si j'ai tout suivi, non ?

Et vas y qu'il en remettait une couche ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? D'habitude ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir qui Seishiro se tapait. Il se renseignait parce que cette fois ça durait plus que la normale, ou juste parce c'était son ex ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne.

Pourquoi était-il incapable de simplement passer au dessus de cette histoire ? C'était dingue d'être jaloux à ce point quand même !

-Lui même. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très drôle. Il sait vraiment comment égayer une soirée, tu verras si tu le rencontre.

Kurogane dut se retenir de rire. Fye, drôle et gai ? C'était la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendu ! Seishiro le connaissait si mal que ça ? Était-il le seul dans cette ville à être au courant de qui était réellement l'Anglais ? C'était flatteur dans un sens. Ça prouvait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui parler d'une chose qu'il n'avait confié à personne d'autre. Quoi que, sur le moment, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien faire la connaissance de l'homme qui a réussi à modifier le point de vue de Seishiro Sakurazuka sur le couple ! Déclara l'avocat, amusé.

-Changé de point de vue, je n'irais pas jusque là. Ma notion de fidélité est toujours aussi inexistante. Disons plutôt qu'il m'a montré qu'après tout, pourquoi toujours chercher une nouvelle personne avec qui s'amuser, quand on trouve quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes idées que nous ? J'ai tout les avantage du couple, mais sans les inconvénients et les disputes. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé !

La façon dont il disait ça laissait penser qu'entre ce n'était que du cul. Comme si Fye était uniquement là pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

Il savait que sa colère avait atteint un point trop important pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer correctement la comédie, mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Fye était un sujet tellement sensible qu'on ne pouvait pas en parler sans qu'il réagisse. Il s'était déjà inquiété pour lui tout le week-end, et ça, c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Par chance, les deux autres ne faisaient pas attention à lui, trop occupés qu'ils étaient par la discussion.

-En parlant de ça, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un repas tout les quatre un de ces jours.

-C'est dingue, j'ai proposé exactement la même chose à Kurogane l'autre jour ! Pas vrai, mon amour ?

-Hunhun, grogna t-il, incapable de répondre autre chose sans devenir agressif.

Son petit-ami le regarda avec un air surpris, mais laissa tomber. Le brun n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant son repas, il dut croire que sa mauvaise humeur venait de là.

-Je sais, et si vous veniez manger à la maison vendredi soir ?! Suggéra fièrement Henry.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Kurogane, trop surpris pour se contenir.

-Ça te pose un problème, chéri ?

Ça lui posait même deux problèmes. Le premier était qu'il aurait au moins pu lui demander son avis avant de proposer un truc pareil. Ce n'était parce qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé une fois qu'il était d'accord pour autant. Le second, c'était qu'il était incapable d'imaginer Seishiro, Henry, Fye et lui dans la même pièce.

-Non, non, aucun, mentit-il éhontément. C'est juste que, je croyais que tu travaillais vendredi ?

-Oui, comme tout le monde ici, mais ça ne change pas grand chose, si ?

Seishiro acquiesça et son meilleur ami fut bien obligé de faire de même. Il avait des raisons valable pour empêcher ce repas, comme le fait que Fye était son ex, mais il préférait les dire à Henry lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tout les deux. Il dut donc les supporter encore plusieurs minutes en train de tout organiser pour vendredi. L'heure du repas, qui amenait quoi, qui venait comment, et d'autres questions qui ne l'intéressaient pas plus.

La scène qui se passait devait lui était complètement surréaliste. Son fiancé et son meilleur ami étaient en train de planifier de se faire une soirée entre couple à laquelle ils comptaient inviter son ex. D'accord, il avait des raisons personnelles de ne pas vouloir que ça se concrétise, comme le fait qu'il avait couché avec ledit ex, mais même si n'avait pas été le cas, franchement ce n'était pas juste... étrange comme idée ?

-Écoute, je vais en parler à Fye tout à l'heure, et je donnerais sa réponse à Kuro demain, ok ? Finit par conclure le borgne.

-Faisons comme ça.

L'Anglais allait probablement lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis dès que Seishiro lui aurait apprit la nouvelle. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait le plus insisté pour le convaincre d'empêcher la soirée. Kurogane comptait essayer, bien entendu, mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que ses arguments allaient se retourner contre lui. Henry avait accepté qu'il fasse le shooting et la pub en déclarant que depuis le temps, c'était comme si le blond n'était plus son ex. Donc si il donnait cette explication pour empêcher le repas de se produire, son fiancé comprendrait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de parvenir à détourner la conversation avant qu'il n'explose. S'il entendait une fois de plus le mot « Fye », il allait se mettre à crier.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés tout les trois ? Au moins deux mois, non ? Lança t-il innocemment.

Les deux autres se mirent à compter, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que cela faisait exactement 7 semaines et 4 jours. Ils tentèrent ensuite de se rappeler dans quelles circonstances cela s'était passé. Très vite ils dérivèrent sur leurs dernières sorties ensemble, et le brun rejoint avec soulagement le dialogue.

Il était nettement plus zen lorsqu'ils revinrent sur son lieu de travail une petite demi-heure plus tard. Il embrassa rapidement Henry en guise d'au revoir, et, bien qu'il soit toujours fâché à cause de l'histoire du dîner, se força à s'enquérir :

-Tu comptes faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-Je pensais aller voir Kenda. Si j'attends plus longtemps, elle va finir par me tuer !

-Bonne idée. Ça évitera qu'elle ne débarque en hurlant chez nous.

-Comme si c'était son genre !

-Avec elle, je suis préparé à tout.

L'avocat éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel, manifestement pas conscient du fait que Kurogane était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Kendappa, ou Kenda pour les intimes, était la meilleur amie d'Henry depuis la petite enfance. Ils avaient été dans la même école de la maternelle au lycée et se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Kenda était une musicienne de renom, connue dans tout le pays. Henry et elle s'étaient un peu perdu de vue quand il était entré à la fac de droit et qu'elle était devenue concertiste. Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient repris contact, ils s'étaient rendu compte que bien qu'ils aient tout deux déménagé, ils habitaient à 20 minutes l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient recommencés à se revoir et avaient tout de suite retrouvé leur vieille amitié.

Henry allait souvent rendre visite à Kendappa, mais l'inverse était moins vrai. En effet, les relations entre la jeune femme et Kurogane étaient pour le moins houleuses. Ils avaient tout les deux un très fort caractère, mais rien en commun, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tout bonnement incapable de s'entendre, pour le plus grand malheur du Français. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se contentaient de la politesse minimum puis s'ignoraient royalement.

Cependant, Kurogane avait découvert à ses dépends que Kenda était également très protectrice envers son meilleur ami. Un jour alors qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés, Henry s'était réfugié chez elle. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était en furie en train de tambouriner à sa porte. Alors, quand il disait qu'elle pourrait parfaitement finir par se pointer chez eux en vociférant s'il ne lui envoyait pas un signe de vie au plus vite, il ne rigolait pas.

-Bon j'y vais. À tout à l'heure chéri !

-À ce soir.

Il le quitta sur un signe de main et un sourire un peu forcé. La perspective de retourner au travail était loin de lui paraître aussi séduisante que celle d'aller se vautrer dans son lit, mais son patron verrait sûrement les choses d'un autre œil. Tentant de ne plus penser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au déjeuner, il entra dans le club de fitness. Ce n'était que quelques heures après tout, il pouvait survivre.

L'après-midi lui parut moins interminable que ce à quoi il s'attendait, à cela prêt qu'au moins trois personnes lui firent une remarque sur sa bague de fiançailles. Ses collègues lui en avaient parlé le premier jour où il était arrivé avec, mais depuis ils étaient passés à autre chose. Tous savaient déjà que Henry et Kurogane étaient fiancés, ça n'avait donc pas été une grande surprise. Pour les clients en revanche, c'était tout autre chose. De nombreux habitués avaient remarqué l'apparition soudaine de l'anneau et il s'était retrouvé obligé d'expliquer plusieurs fois par jours que non, ce n'était pas une alliance, qu'il était simplement fiancé. Il passait toute sa journée à se faire féliciter, et à s'entendre demander quand était prévu le mariage.

Le principe même que tout le monde soit au courant pour son couple ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, c'était même le but de la bague, mais il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui rabatte constamment les oreilles avec son mariage imminent. Cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il portait l'anneau, et il avait déjà envisagé de l'enlever pour aller travailler. Il s'était abstenu, parce que Henry l'aurait mal pris, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ces derniers temps ? Mariage, mariage, mariage. Sa famille, ses amis, tous voulaient une date pour l'heureux événement. Mais lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était qu'on le laisse respirer. Certes, s'il s'était fiancé, c'est parce qu'il était d'accord pour épouser Henry et passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, sauf que le contexte n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus tout à fait certain de vouloir se marier, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Avait-il été infidèle parce qu'il n'aimait pas assez Henry, ou bien parce qu'il était un gros connard ? Quelle que soit la réponse, l'un d'entre eux allait souffrir s'ils s'unissaient pour la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait prendre le temps d'être certain que son incartade resterait un incident isolé avant de commencer à prévoir l'avenir. Il se voyait mal laisser sa tante prévoir les invitations, la salle, la nourriture, alors qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir se marier. Il avait la quasi-certitude que c'était bien ce qu'il désirait, mais à ses yeux ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait en être convaincu à cent pour cent avant de commencer les préparatifs.

Heureusement, la seule personne qui ne le harcelait pas avec des histoires de mariage dernièrement, c'était Henry. Il lui avait offert la bague, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Même après la conversation chez sa tante, il n'avait pas lancé le sujet et proposé qu'ils fixent un date. Ça allait très bien à Kurogane, car ça lui donnait le temps dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir. Néanmoins, il était conscient que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Son fiancé leur laissait le temps de se retrouver en tant que couple avant de penser à l'avenir, mais ça viendrait très bientôt.

Chez eux, tout se passait pour le mieux. Le Français n'avait pas encore repris le travail, donc Kurogane le trouvait en train de l'attendre chaque soir. Ils mangeaient un plat à emporter -Henry aimait autant cuisiner que son petit ami- devant un des films de la collection de l'avocat, puis prenaient un bain ensemble. C'était le genre de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire quand ils travaillaient tout les deux, les horaires d'Henry étant très variable. Ils en profitaient un maximum tant qu'ils le pouvaient, et cependant, le brun sentait l'euphorie des premiers jours déjà commencer à se dissiper.

Il était toujours heureux du retour de son fiancé, mais il commençait à réaliser que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi facile que ce qu'il pensait. Survolté par leur première soirée ensemble, Kurogane était parvenu à se convaincre que son petit-ami était le seul vers lequel penchait son cœur. C'était malheureusement faux. Au départ, lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser à Fye, c'était par culpabilité ou jalousie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être contrôlé assez, et en voulait à Seishiro de coucher avec lui. Pendant le week-end, d'autres sentiments étaient apparu. L'Anglais lui manquait. Il avait envie de voir son visage, d'entendre sa voix, de le toucher, de lui parler, de l'embrasser... Il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et ça le mettait en colère.

Pour ne rien arranger, il commençait à avoir peur pour lui. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis une semaine, c'était beaucoup. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant cette soirée fatidique, il était en larmes devant la tombe de son frère, il avait donc toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Kimihiro lui avait dit que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, qu'il devait persévérer s'il voulait aider le blond, mais là ils étaient en pleine régression. Il aurait au moins pu lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Il pourrait demander à Seishiro, mais son ami n'était pas au courant de l'état réel du jeune homme, sa réponse ne serait donc pas fiable.

Il voulait, non, il devait voir Fye. En partie pour se rassurer sur sa santé psychique actuelle, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester loin de lui. Son désir était d'une telle force qu'il avait commencé à en devenir ridicule. Il faisait exprès de sortir en même temps que Seishiro, dans l'espoir que l'Anglais soit venu l'attendre devant. Une partie de lui s'était réjouie de l'organisation du dîner entre couple, parce que ça donnait à l'autre une bonne raison de lui envoyer un message.

Le lendemain du déjeuner avec Henry et le borgne, il passa la journée à bondir sur son portable dès que celui-ci vibrait, dans l'espoir que ce soit Fye. Le jeune homme ne montra pas plus de signe de vie que les jours précédents. Il en fut déçu à un point tel, que même le Français se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Devant son absence totale d'enthousiasme et de conversation durant le dîner, son fiancé s'inquiéta de sa santé et voulu prendre sa température. Kurogane prétexta qu'il était fatigué, mais en réalité il était dépité. Il avait espéré si fort toute la journée, que maintenant qu'il réalisait que le blond n'enverrait pas de message, il se sentait lamentable.

Après s'être torturé l'esprit la moitié de la matinée du lendemain, il se résigna à envoyer un message le premier. C'était clairement un signe de faiblesse, et l'autre ne serait pas dupe de son excuse, mais il n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne le faisait pas, il débarquait directement à son hôtel. Il hésita même à l'appeler pour le plaisir d'entendre le son de sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça au travail, et il ne voulait plus attendre.

_« À Fye : Me laisse pas sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. Je m'inquiète. »_

Le cœur battant, il resta cinq bonnes minutes à fixer son écran dans l'attente d'une réponse. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Shogo le regardait avec un air perplexe, il rangea le téléphone et repris ses activités. La seule chose qu'il avait néanmoins en tête était la réponse qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par recevoir. De colère et de frustration, il manqua de balancer son portable lorsque son opérateur lui envoya un sms pour lui indiquer que son crédit était renouvelé. Il était tellement dans l'expectative qu'un rien le faisait sursauter. Au moindre bruit qui ressemblait à une vibration, il se précipitait sur son téléphone, toujours en vain.

Soudain, le miracle arriva. Le nom tant attendu s'afficha sur l'écran. Un feu d'artifice explosa au creux de son ventre. Les doigts tremblants, il ouvrit le message.

_« **De Fye :** **Je vois Seishiro tout les jours. Demande lui.**  »_

Il aurait du grimacer devant ce rappel, ô combien subtil, de la relation du jeune homme avec son meilleur ami, mais ce ne fut même pas le cas. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin un signe de vie de sa part, qu'il s'en fichait. Fye ne l'avait ignoré, il lui avait répondu, et en moins d'une heure en plus ! Tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se calmer et à arrêter de sourire, il pu se concentrer sur la conversation. Le blond avait beau lui avoir répondu, il l'avait surtout royalement renvoyé chier. S'il croyait que ça suffirait à le décourager, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

« _À Fye :_ _Sei croit que tu es quelqu'un de ''joyeux''. Désolé si je ne me fie pas à son jugement en ce qui te concerne._

_**D** **e Fye :** **Tu n'as pas tord, mais je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de t'inquiéter.** _

_À Fye : Je ne peux pas._

_**De Fye : Arrêtes...** _

_À Fye : Je ne fais que dire la vérité._

_**D**_ _ **e Fye :**_ _ **Occupes toi de ton fiancé au lieu de te préoccuper de moi.**_  »

Une chose était sûre, il savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. À la première occasion, il lui balançait le rappel de son couple en pleine figure, histoire de bien le faire culpabiliser.

Cette fois, il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Leur conversation était parfaitement innocente, et son inquiétude légitime. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se donner bonne conscience. De toute façon il était tellement heureux de pouvoir discuter avec Fye, même par message interposé, qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter avant que l'autre ne le décide.

«  _À Fye :_ _Je n'ai pas besoin de veiller sur lui. Il va bien, contrairement à toi._

**De Fye : À t'entendre je suis au 36e dessous...**

_À Fye : C'est loin d'être ce que j'ai dit._

_**De Fye : Non, mais c'est que tu VOULAIS dire. C'est pareil.** _

_À Fye :_ _Si tu le dis._  »

Il regretta très rapidement le contenu de son dernier texto, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le genre de message qui n'appelait pas de réponse. S'il envoyait quelque chose pour relancer la conversation, il passerait définitivement pour le mec désespéré, ou super lourd, et ça, c'était hors de question. Il se contenta donc d'attendre en priant pour que l'Anglais renvoie quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un point, un smiley, un « ok ». Ça lui permettrait de trouver un nouveau sujet de discussion, sans envoyer deux messages à la suite.

Son vœu fut exhaussé, et même de façon plus importante que ce qu'il avait espéré.

«  _ **De Fye : Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'as échappé dans ''Il est hors de question que ce dîner ait lieu !'' ?**  »_

Le sujet avait atterrit sur le tapis finalement. En même temps, il valait sûrement mieux qu'ils en parlent avant, histoire de se mettre d'accord sur certains points.

«  _À_ _Fye :_ _Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu les convaincre d'abandonner l'idée._

_**De Fye :**_ _ **Trouve quelque chose.**_  »

Il en avait de bonnes lui. Comment était-il sensé expliquer sa réticence sans que ça soit louche ? Et puis, pourquoi ce devrait être à lui de trouver une solution ? Après tout, c'était Fye qui insistait le plus pour empêcher le repas.

«  _À_ _Fye :_ _Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne peux pas venir._

_**De Fye : Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas pouvoir. Je ne fais plus rien de mes journées, et Seishiro le sait très bien. J'en suis rendu à chercher un job de modèle dans le coin pour passer le temps. Ça ne serait pas crédible.** _

_À_ _Fye :_ _Oh... Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de solutions._ »

Plus il y réfléchissait et moins ça le dérangeait. Ça n'allait probablement pas être une partie de plaisir de devoir jongler entre son fiancé et son ex avec qui il l'avait trompé, mais au moins il pourrait voir Fye. C'était pathétique, mais il en était arrivé au point où il trouvait que mettre l'Anglais et Henry dans la même pièce était une bonne idée si ça leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir ce genre de chose, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Fye lui manquait, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Le fait qu'ils se parlent le remplissait de joie, mais il voulait plus. Alors oui, plus il y pensait, plus il avait hâte d'être vendredi.

« _ **D**_ _ **e Fye :**_ _ **Super...**_ »

Il sourit en lisant le message, imaginant très bien la moue exaspéré du jeune homme et le sarcasme dans sa voix.

« _À_ _Fye :_ _C'est bon, ce n'est qu'une soirée._

_**De Fye :**_ _ **Oui, tu as raison. J'ai tellement hâte de me retrouver à table avec ton fiancé !**_  »

Jusqu'à présent Kurogane ne l'avait pas envisagé, mais il était vrai que Fye se sentait peut être coupable vis à vis d'Henry. Il avait couché avec une personne déjà en couple, et il n'était pas inconcevable que ça le dérange.

De toute façon, que ça le gêne ou pas, le dîner était prévu et organisé. S'il tenait tant que ça à y échapper, il n'avait qu'à prétendre être malade le soir même. L'idée aurait pu marcher, et pour cette raison, il décida de ne pas la lui soumettre, au cas où il déciderait de l'utiliser.

«  _À_ _Fye :_ _Ça va bien se passer. Henry est très gentil, tu verras._

_**De Fye :**_ _ **Tu sais que ce n'est pas le problème...**_ »

En effet, le problème c'était qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Cependant, le fait que l'avocat soit quelqu'un de sympathique contribuerait à rendre la soirée plus facile à supporter pour tout le monde.

« _ **D**_ _ **e Fye :**_ _ **Et en parlant de problème. Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à se comporter normalement tout les deux.**_

_À_ _Fye :_ _Évidemment. Ça ne posera pas de problème._  »

Il mentait, mais il savait que s'il disait la vérité, l'autre ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était sensé être avec Fye après ce qui s'était passé. L'idée était de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, sauf que même avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, c'était déjà étrange entre eux. Pour ne rien arranger, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée fatidique. Devrait-il lui faire la bise ou lui serrer la main ? Et surtout, serait-il capable de rester stoïque alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans la même pièce ? Ça paraissait ridicule comme question, mais il se la posait réellement. Bien entendu, il était apte à s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il passerait la porte, par contre il doutait fortement de sa capacité à ne pas le dévorer du regard.

« _ **D**_ _ **e Fye :**_ _ **D'accord.**_ »

Il avait envie de répondre quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Changer complètement de sujet serait très malvenu, et ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire sur le sujet actuel. À contre cœur, il se résolu à en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

«  _À_ _Fye :_ _À_ _vendredi dans ce cas._

_**De Fye :**_ _ **Ouais, à vendredi...**_ »

Hier encore, il était foncièrement contre le principe même de ce dîner entre couple, mais le fait de réaliser que ce serait peut être sa seule occasion de voir Fye avant très longtemps l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Il allait ranger son portable dans sa poche, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Peut être ferait-il mieux d'effacer les messages qu'il avait échangé avec Fye. Certes ils ne contenaient rien de compromettant, mais ils étaient néanmoins suspects. Henry n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans ses affaires. Néanmoins, on était jamais trop prudent. Avec le sentiment d'être un hors la loi, il appuya sur le bouton ''effacer''. Pour un peu, il aurait pu avoir l'impression que Fye était son amant.

Décidément, la soirée de vendredi promettait d'être grandiose.


	27. Un dîner presque parfait

À dix neuf heures trente le vendredi soir, Kurogane en était arrivé à deux conclusions.

Premièrement, il avait eu tord de croire que le dîner était une bonne idée. Son bel enthousiasme avait laissé place à de l'anxiété, et depuis qu'il était sorti du travail, il tentait d'imaginer un moyen d'annuler.

Deuxièmement, il était masochiste. Malgré sa peur, il n'avait qu'une hâte, entendre la sonnerie de l'interphone et ouvrir au blond et à son meilleur ami.

-Tout va bien chéri ? T'es un peu pâle, s'inquiéta Henry qui finissait de préparer l'apéritif.

-Oui, je me sens bien.

À part la boule de stress et d'excitation qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, il pétait la forme ! Il allait se retrouver coincé toute la soirée en face de son ex à qui il avait pensé toute la semaine, tout en devant faire semblant de trouver ça super qu'il fréquente Seishiro. Ça allait être génial !

Il retint un soupir dépité et alla aider son fiancé à disposer les bols sur la table. Ils avaient prévu des cacahuètes et des chips à grignoter avant qu'ils ne passent au repas à proprement parler. La viande était d'ailleurs en train de cuire au four, tandis que les légumes mijotaient.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le Français en se dirigeant vers la poêle.

-Dix-neuf heures trente-trois.

-Bon, ils ne devraient plus tarder, alors. Tout est prêt ?

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que le tintement de l'interphone retentissait dans l'appartement. Étant le plus près, il appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte, après avoir vérifié que c'était bien eux. Henry le rejoignit dans l'entrée après avoir réajusté ses lunettes, et remis ses cheveux en place.

-Salut la compagnie ! S'écria joyeusement Seishiro en entrant. J'ai amené de quoi étancher notre soif.

Il agita une bouteille de saké d'un air victorieux. Le Français râla en lui signalant qu'il lui avait dit de ne rien amener, mais son invité éclata de rire et lui colla la bouteille dans la main. Les deux hommes se firent la bise, et Kurogane eut le droit à une accolade.

Fye quant à lui était resté sur le pas de la porte, hésitant visiblement à entrer. Remarquant sa gêne, Henry vint lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Henry, le fiancé de Kurogane, se présenta t-il. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

L'Anglais jeta un coup d'œil au brun, tout en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait. Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut être du faire les présentations lui même, ça aurait été moins étrange pour eux.

-Fye, le euh... l'ami de Seishiro. Très heureux, répondit le blond avec son plus beau sourire.

-Entre je t'en prie, l'invita Henry.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se dirigea vers Kurogane pour le saluer. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. S'ils se faisaient la bise, cela prouverait une certain proximité entre eux, mais s'ils se serraient la main les autres trouveraient sûrement ça un peu trop formel. Ce fut Fye qui mit fin à son dilemme en lui attrapant la main.

Les deux invités s'assirent pour retirer leurs chaussures et enfilèrent les chaussons mis à disposition dans l'entrée. En arrivant dans la pièce principale, le blond les complimenta poliment sur leur appartement.

-C'est très lumineux, commenta t-il. Et vous avez une belle vue ! Meilleure que celle que j'ai depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel, en tout cas.

-Tu exagères, du troisième tu as vue sur les toits, c'est pas si mal ! Le contredit Seishiro.

L'Anglais haussa les épaules, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se lancer dans un débat. Kurogane quant à lui se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'on voyait depuis la chambre de Fye. Il y serait plus attentif la prochaine fois. ... Sauf bien sûr, qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Il retint un soupir.

Comme ils étaient tous encore plantés au milieu de la pièce, leur hôte décida soudainement de prendre les choses en main.

-Chéri, tu nous sert un verre, pendant que je vais voir en cuisine où ça en est ? Suggéra l'avocat en lui donnant le saké. Tu pourrais faire faire le tour du proprio à Fye, tant que t'y es.

Le brun obéit et demanda à ses invités ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Seishiro proposa d'ouvrir sa bouteille, mais les deux autres lui firent remarquer qu'il valait peut être mieux la garder pour la fin de soirée. À la place, il déboucha une bouteille de vin apéritif. Kurogane profita de devoir amener son verre à son fiancé pour faire une petite visite au blond. Il lui montra rapidement le bureau, la chambre et la salle de bain, pour finir par la cuisine.

Les quatre hommes migrèrent ensuite sur le canapé du salon. Ils discutèrent de la clientèle qui commençait à augmenter de façon conséquente au club de fitness à cause de l'arrivée des beaux jours. Seishiro se réjouissait de la volonté que les gens avaient de pouvoir se pavaner en maillot de bain avec un ventre plat, tandis que son meilleur ami trouvait ça débile. Pourquoi ne pas avoir le ventre plat toute l'année à ce compte là ? Si les gens faisaient un effort continu pour garder leur ligne, ils n'auraient pas à faire du sport intensivement en mai-juin pour perdre leurs quelques kilos en trop. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Kurogane, tu travailles dans le mannequinat ? S'enquit Henry auprès de Fye, sentant que le sujet commençait à s'épuiser.

-C'est ça. Je fais quelques défilés et des photos. Mais c'est plus un passe temps qu'autre chose, avoua le jeune homme. Toi tu es... avocat ?

-Oui, pour une entreprise, mais c'est probablement moins excitant que ton travail.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Gloussa le borgne. Entre passer ma journée à faire de la paperasse, et la passer entouré de canons, mon choix est vite fait !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Venant de Seishiro, ce genre de remarque n'étonnait personne. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort, la plupart des gens auraient fait le même choix que lui si on leur en avait laissé la possibilité.

-Très malin ça ! Grommela l'avocat en filant un coup de pied à l'autre.

-Beh quoi ?!

-Tient, en parlant de ça, tu sais quand la fameuse pub est sensée être diffusée ?

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en entendant la question de son fiancé. Personnellement il n'avait pas très hâte que la « fameuse pub » passe à la télé. Quand Henry la verrait, il se montrerait probablement beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Le voir embrasser goulûment et déshabiller un autre homme, le refroidirait, et on ne pourrait que le comprendre. Cela déboucherait à coup sûr sur une dispute, alors si elle pouvait sortir dans trèèèèès longtemps, il préférerait.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, on a hâte de voir nous ! Surenchérit Seishiro.

-J'en sais rien. D'ici un à deux mois je pense. Ce genre de chose se tourne longtemps à l'avance.

-Oh, d'accord... Souffla le Français, déçu.

Son petit ami quant à lui était plutôt soulagé. Même si il trouvait que deux mois ce n'était pas assez. En même temps, il n'avait pas son mot à dire alors il faudrait bien qu'il s'adapte.

Les verres terminés et le repas enfin prêt, ils se décidèrent à se mettre à table. Kurogane était bluffé par l'interprétation que Fye était en train de livrer. Il se montrait drôle, poli, souriant, intéressant. Malgré ses réticences assez logiques, même Henry commençait à l'apprécier. Il s'agissait d'un des plus grand talent du blond, il savait plaire. Il jouait excellemment la comédie, et savait quoi dire ou quoi faire en fonction de la personne à qui il parlait. Le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était parvenu à convaincre un professeur de ne pas le punir pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs, ou parce qu'il était arrivé en retard. L'Anglais avait toujours été plutôt populaire au lycée, bien que la révélation de son homosexualité en ait rebuté certains.

Kurogane lui jalousait cette capacité qu'il avait à toujours paraître à l'aise. Lui se sentait plutôt gêné par la situation, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient placés en face l'un de l'autre. Il passait la moitié de son temps à le regarder béatement, et l'autre à s'empêcher de le faire, mort de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un ait remarqué.

Tout le monde riait autour de lui, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si hilarant ? Il ne fit même pas semblant de trouver ça drôle, il se contenta de remuer la nourriture dans son assiette, avec un vague sourire. Il sentait les yeux océans de son ex sur lui, et son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emballer, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. À bout de nerf, il fit l'erreur de relever la tête. Fye lui jetait un regard interrogateur, visiblement conscient de son soudain malaise. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais l'autre haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il ne le croyait pas.

-Je vais aux toilettes, signala le brun en se levant soudainement.

Il avait besoin d'air, de silence, et d'être loin, très loin de l'Anglais. Il était obligé de déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas se mettre à sourire niaisement devant le son cristallin de son rire. L'avoir en face de lui sans pouvoir le dévisager à sa guise était une torture. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Henry était à quelques centimètres de lui, et il s'en sentait encore plus minable, mais il voulait attraper la main de Fye, caresser son visage, embrasser ses lèvres...

Il se donna une claque. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le blond et lui c'était impossible, il le savait bien, alors inutile de se faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son fiancé, ce serait monstrueux. Même s'il le voulait, ce ne serait pas possible de toute façon, car d'eux deux, Fye était de loin le plus réticent. Il l'avait repoussé pendant la pub, avait été le premier à dire qu'ils n'auraient pas du coucher ensemble. Manifestement, il ne voulait pas de lui. Le problème, c'est que Kurogane, lui, voulait désespérément Fye.

-Merde, merde, merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Gémit-il.

Il devait se reprendre, et vite. Ce soir, il allait jouer le rôle du fiancé modèle avec Henry. Il allait sourire, rigoler aux blagues de son meilleur ami, et se comporter le plus normalement du monde. Et boire, il allait boire aussi. Parce qu'il en avait foutrement besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger, les trois autres en étaient arrivés à parler du couple formé par Fye et Seishiro. Peut être qu'il aurait aussi bien fait de rester enfermé aux toilettes toute la soirée finalement ?

-Trois semaines, c'est un record pour toi, non ? Se moqua gentiment le Français.

-Oulà, oui ! Jusqu'à présent, mon maximum c'était quatre nuits il me semble. C'est ça non, Kuro ? Prit-il son meilleur ami à parti.

L'intéressé le regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? Depuis le temps qu'il lui racontait ses exploits sexuels quasi quotidiennement, il avait perdu le compte. Mais le connaissant, quatre c'était très possible. Cela dit, ça dépendait jusqu'où on remontait, parce à l'Université, Seishiro n'était pas aussi volage qu'aujourd'hui.

-Attends, il y avait pas eu cette fille à la fac avec qui t'étais sorti une semaine ? Demanda t-il, histoire d'être sûr.

-Mais oui, t'as raison ! C'était celle qui faisait de la gym. Elle était d'une souplesse ! Je vous raconte même pas les positions de dingue que j'avais essayé avec elle.

-Beurk, on veut pas savoir ! Râla Henry, à moitié sérieux.

Il était nettement moins ouvert que le borgne sur ce genre de sujet. Il estimait qu'on avait pas à étaler ça en public. Pour sa défense, Seishiro n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis le début du repas. Les effets de l'alcool aidant, il était encore plus désinhibé que d'habitude.

-Te plains pas, moi j'ai eu droit à tout les détails, signala Kurogane.

-Vraiment ?!

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Seishiro, devant l'étonnement de l'avocat. Il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Kuro a droit au compte rendu détaillé de toutes mes parties de jambe en l'air.

Henry ne fit pas de commentaire, mais l'expression sur son visage en disait plutôt long. Il trouvait ça à la fois dégoûtant, et bizarre, mais il ne dirait rien parce que c'était Sei, et que venant de lui, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

-Toutes ? Intervint brusquement Fye, à qui ça n'avait pas non plus l'air de faire plaisir.

-Euh... Hésita le borgne, conscient qu'il venait se mettre dans de beaux draps.

Son meilleur ami riait sous cape. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendrait à toujours l'ouvrir. C'était probablement l'une des première fois qu'il dînait en compagnie d'une personne avec qui il avait baisé, alors ce genre de gaffe était compréhensible, mais c'était surtout très drôle.

-Toutes sauf toi, en fait, tenta t-il de se rattraper.

C'était vrai, mais le brun fit très attention à ne pas acquiescer. C'était un peu mesquin, mais il aimait le voir dans la merde.

-Ah oui ?! Comme c'est pratique ! S'exclama le blond, sarcastique.

-Non, j'te jure que c'est la vérité. Ça aurait été un peu bizarre, étant donné que tu es... enfin que vous avez été... tu vois quoi ! Balbutia Seishiro, s'empêtrant encore plus dans son explication.

Étonnement, ce fut Henry qui vint à sa rescousse.

-C'est son ex. Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou, le rassura t-il.

-Merci. J'ai fait assez de gaffes pour ce soir ! Rit Seishiro, penaud.

Les deux autres étaient surpris par la tournure que prenait les choses. Fye ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que leur ancienne relation arrive sur le tapis, et Kurogane non plus. Le Français avait eu beau lui dire qu'il s'en fichait et que c'était du passé, son fiancé était resté persuadé qu'au fond ça le dérangeait que le blond soit son ex. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se montrait plus froid avec lui, qu'avec les autres amis du brun. Pourtant, là il paraissait presque sincère quand il affirmait que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on en parle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On parle de bisous entre ados échangés il y a des années. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Là dessus, Kurogane était loin d'être d'accord. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment de quel droit son petit-ami se permettait de juger que l'histoire qu'il avait eu avec Fye n'était pas importante. Elle l'avait été, et elle l'était encore. Ce qu'il avait vécu à l'époque, c'était de l'amour, pas une simple amourette de collégiens. Il n'était pas le seul à voir les choses de cette manière car même son meilleur ami intervint.

-Il n'y avait pas que des bisous, fit-il remarquer. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que moi aussi Kuro est mon ex.

-Pardon ?! S'écria Henry.

-Sei, putain ! Jura le brun.

Quand il buvait, son meilleur ami était incapable de la fermer. Pour une fois ça l'aurait arrangé qu'il fasse un effort. Cette conversation était déjà assez en train de partir en live, sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

-Oups, lâcha simplement le borgne, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Je peux avoir une explication ? Demanda sèchement le Français.

-Chéri, c'est rien du tout, soupira Kurogane. On a du s'embrasser deux fois en soirée à la fac, complètement torchés. Tu l'as dit toi même, pour un baiser y a pas mort d'homme !

Son fiancé le fusilla du regard.

-Peut être, mais tu aurais du m'en parler.

-Ah oui, et à quel moment ? Celui où tu n'aimais pas mon meilleur pote parce que tu croyais qu'il risquait de me sauter dessus, ou celui où tu venais juste de commencer à l'apprécier et à me croire quand je te disais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous deux ?! Rétorqua le brun, énervé.

C'était arrivé des années plus tôt, et il était dans un tel état qu'il s'en souvenait à peine. Et puis merde, c'était Seishiro quoi ! Ça lui paraissait presque évident qu'ils s'étaient forcément embrassés à un moment où à un autre.

Henry était sur le point de répliquer, mais son regard rencontra celui de ses invités, et il prit conscience que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé un de tes potes, renchérit Kurogane qui voulait qu'il lui donne raison.

-C'est vrai, capitula l'avocat. J'aurai du m'en douter de toute façon...

Leur petite dispute avait jeté un froid sur la tablée. Fye paraissait vouloir disparaître dans son assiette, Seishiro regardait son meilleur ami en s'excusant silencieusement, et les hôtes fixaient chacun un coin de la pièce.

-Bon, et si on oubliait tout ça ! Proposa Henry en tapant dans ses mains.

Bon an, mal an, la conversation repris son cours. Le Français se renseigna auprès du borgne sur comment allait son frère récemment marié. Seishiro s'empressa de lui répondre, trop heureux de pouvoir faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Laissés à l'écart, Kurogane et le blond se contentèrent de manger en silence.

La première fois que leurs pieds se rencontrèrent, c'était un accident. Ils reculèrent brusquement leurs jambes sous leurs chaises, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. La fois suivante, le brun y était un peu pour quelque chose, ayant étendu ses jambes plus loin que son côté de la table. La troisième fois, c'était volontaire. Il avait tâtonné lentement le sol pour trouver le pied de son vis à vis. Comprenant que le hasard n'y était pour rien dans ces contacts répétés, Fye lui fit les gros yeux, et désigna Henry d'un signe de tête. Kurogane haussa les épaules.

Un peu pour se venger de l'engueulade qu'il venait de subir à tord, et aussi parce que ça lui plaisait, il continua.

Il était là, à moins de vingts centimètres de son fiancé, occupé à faire discrètement du pied à son ex sous la table. Le pire ? C'est qu'il trouvait ça amusant.

Il avait quitté sa pantoufle, pour laisser glisser son pied le long du mollet de l'autre. Fye se raidit sous la caresse, mais ne retira pas immédiatement sa jambe. Sentant qu'il était sur le point de le faire craquer, le brun lui adressa un sourire joueur. Son « complice » se tortilla sur sa chaise, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait, et Kurogane trouvait ce geste incroyablement sexy. Il vint d'ailleurs frotter leurs chevilles pour le lui signaler.

-... de photos ! Pas vrai, Kurogane ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami, tout d'un coup.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'appelé qui acquiesça avec aplomb. C'était une question rhétorique, la seule chose qu'on attendait de lui, c'est qu'il approuve. Seulement, il ne put en rester là, car les deux autres convives tinrent à les intégrer dans la conversation. Le brun dut confirmer que Tomoyo avait pris littéralement des milliers de photos, et que les paysages paraissaient superbes. Il répondit tout en effleurant le pied ou la jambe de l'Anglais. Ce dernier continuait de reculer à son contact, mais plus il insistait, et plus il mettait longtemps.

-Et toi Fye, tu es déjà allé à l'étranger, à part l'Angleterre ? Se renseigna le borgne.

-Hein ?! Moi ?! Sursauta le blond, comme prit en flagrant délit.

Sa réaction fit sourire Kurogane. Flirter de cette manière était vraiment très drôle ! Le pauvre Fye en avait perdu tout ses moyens, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais.

-Je... je... J'ai été en Espagne une fois, finit-il par réussir à répondre.

-Ça va ? Demanda Seishiro.

-Oui, oui.

L'incident fut très vite oublié, quand le borgne lança Henry sur le sujet des derniers bons films sortis au cinéma. Kurogane en profita pour reprendre son petit jeu. Cette fois, le blond avait rangé ses pieds le plus loin possible sous sa chaise, l'empêchant ainsi de les atteindre. Prenant ça pour un défi, il se pencha discrètement jusqu'à atteindre son genou, mais son pied fut violemment repoussé. Cette fois, le jeune homme lui jetait un regard réellement assassin, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau, déclara t-il, avant que son vis à vis ait pu essayer de réagir à ce qui se passait.

Henry protesta que ce n'était pas à lui d'y aller, mais il insista et parti en direction de la cuisine, le pichet à la main.

-Attend, l'eau du robinet... Essaya t-il de le retenir dans une vaine tentative.

-Laisse, j'y vais, dit Kurogane en se levant à son tour.

Par chance, ici ils ne buvaient que de l'eau minérale, chose que le blond ignorait. Cela lui donnait donc une raison parfaitement valable de le poursuivre.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine, Fye était dos à lui, penché en avant, les mains posées sur le plan de travail. Le brun ferma sans bruit la porte de la cuisine, et s'approcha doucement.

-Hé... L'appela t-il, en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'autre se dégagea brusquement.

-Me touche pas, grogna t-il.

-Fye...

-Va t-en !

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

L'Anglais soupira longuement et se tourna vers lui, excédé. Leurs deux torses étaient tout proches, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas pour qu'ils se touchent. Kurogane pouvait quasiment sentir son souffle sur son visage. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le blond recula pour l'en empêcher, se heurtant au plan de travail.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Gronda t-il, en le poussant pour le faire reculer.

Le brun resta immobile. Ce n'était pas avec sa force de mouche qu'il parviendrait à le faire bouger.

-Je suis désolé, il faut que je t'embrasse.

-Kurogane, putain ! S'énerva t-il. On s'était mis d'accord. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. C'était une connerie, une énorme connerie !

-Je n'en suis plus si sûr, avoua Kurogane.

Est-ce que la bêtise ce n'était pas plutôt de nier que c'était arrivé ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était un fait. Ce qu'ils devraient se demander, c'est pourquoi est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était simplement à cause d'une attirance physique. Fye était beau, lui était en manque, les choses avaient dérapé. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, sa vision des choses avait changé.

Fye l'obsédait littéralement. Il pensait à lui nuit et jour, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il était jaloux à cause de lui. Il se sentait heureux quand il lui parlait, et triste lorsqu'il était sans nouvelles. Son cœur battait plus fort dès que quelqu'un prononçait son nom.

Ce n'était pas de l'attirance, c'était de l'amour.

Pour la première fois, il acceptait enfin de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui depuis des jours. Il était amoureux de Fye. Il était définitivement, complètement et follement amoureux de lui. Le seul problème, et il était de taille, c'est qu'il était aussi amoureux de Henry.

-Moi j'en suis sûr. Tu as déjà oublié que tu as un fiancé ?! S'énerva le blond en lui agitant sa main baguée sous le nez.

-Non, comment je pourrais oublier ? Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être avec toi. J'y pense constamment, je...

-Tais-toi !

-Très bien.

Comme on dit toujours, les actes valent mieux que les paroles ! Il se pencha vers lui, bien décidé à arriver à ses fins.

-Kurogane... geignit l'Anglais, en tournant la tête. Ne fait pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, lui caressant la joue du pouce.

Le blond attrapa sa main et la retira.

-S'il te plaît, non... murmura t-il, quasi suppliant.

Kurogane ne l'écouta pas. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains, et colla leurs lèvres. Bloqué par le plan de travail, Fye n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il tenta quelques secondes de résister, mais fini par rendre les armes.

-Tu es tellement beau, lui souffla le brun en rompant le baiser.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Je le pense. Tu es magnifique !

-Et toi t'es un sale con ! Rétorqua Fye, se retenant à peine de crier.

Il semblait être au bord des larmes, si bien que Kurogane ne résista même pas lorsqu'il le poussa pour s'enfuir.

-Tu fais vraiment chier ! Souffla t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain retentit. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se produire, mais Fye semblait lui en vouloir. Ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas des masses !

Le brun réalisa alors qu'ils étaient parti depuis un moment pour des personnes simplement sensées aller chercher de l'eau. Histoire d'expliquer la longueur de leur absence, il prépara un plateau de fromage, et le ramena en même temps que la cruche. Henry et Seishiro, n'avaient fort heureusement rien remarqué, trop absorbé par leur débat sur Quentin Tarantino.

Fye réapparu une minute plus tard, souriant comme jamais. Il s'appliqua à se montrer joyeux tout le reste du repas, mais également à ne pas avoir le moindre contact visuel avec Kurogane. Il eut beau essayer, le brun fut incapable de croiser son regard, même lorsqu'il lui tendit l'assiette contenant son dessert.

Ça le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la discussion, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de cette scène qui venait de se passer dans la cuisine. Il l'avait embrassé, à quelques mètres de son fiancé. C'était dégueulasse, mais bon Dieu, qu'il se sentait mieux. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se braque sans expliquer pourquoi. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus difficile ce n'était même pas de ne pas comprendre sa réaction, ça il était habitué, non c'était le fait de se dire que le blond ne voudrait peut être plus lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, il en avait besoin !

À peine le dessert était-il terminé que Fye annonça qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait rentrer. Seishiro voulu le convaincre de rester plus longtemps, puis se rangea brusquement de son côté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, après que l'Anglais lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Pour la bouteille, on la boira un autre jour ! Déclara t-il, au moment des au revoir.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé. Il s'en foutait du saké. Il ne voulait pas que Fye s'en aille. Il avait trop peur que ça soit la dernière fois qu'ils se voient avant des semaines. En plus, il avait deviné sans trop de mal la teneur des propos qui avaient convaincu le borgne de partir, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur.

Quand il du prendre congé, le blond lui serra la main moins d'une demi-seconde, fixant consciencieusement son épaule.

-Fye, je suis... Voulu t-il s'excuser, mais l'autre avait tourné les talons.

La porte claqua, on tourna le verrou et Henry et lui se retrouvèrent seul.

-On a vraiment eut une bonne idée en organisant ce dîner, pas vrai ? Se réjouit le Français, tout en se mettant à débarrasser la table.

-Hmm.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. La seule chose qui importait, c'est que Fye était parti, et qu'il avait merdé en beauté.

Incapable de contenir le trop plein d'émotions qui montait en lui, il prétexta une envie de se doucher pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pleurer tout son soûl.


	28. Rechute

« _À Fye :_ _Excuse moi pour hier. Je me suis comporté comme un con. Je suis désolé._ »

Après le dîner, Kurogane n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Plus il se repassait les événements dans la tête, et plus il était persuadé que Fye ne voudrait plus le voir ni lui parler. Cette idée lui paraissait parfaitement inconcevable. Rien qu'une semaine de silence avait suffit à le rendre dingue, alors plusieurs !

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'arranger les choses. Il devait s'excuser, se débrouiller pour qu'il lui pardonne. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il avait mal agit en l'acculant comme ça, surtout que son fiancé et son meilleur ami étaient dans la pièce juste à côté. Les réticences du blond étaient parfaitement compréhensibles vu la situation, alors il aurait du l'écouter lorsqu'il avait dit non. Il s'était laissé emporter par la joie de se retrouver seul avec lui, et il s'était montré égoïste.

Étonnement, il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Anglais. Il était amoureux de lui. Ça n'excusait rien, mais ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

Cependant, réaliser son amour, n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires en ce qui concernait Henry. En petit déjeunant ce matin, il avait eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Si oui, comment était-on sensé choisir ?

Avec l'avocat, ça durait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas estompés avec le temps. Il le trouvait toujours incroyablement intelligent, très beau quand il parlait d'un sujet qui le passionnait, patient et attentionné, aimant, tendre, compréhensif. Leur couple était parfait. Ils étaient d'accord sur presque tout, mais leurs avis divergeaient quand même sur assez de choses pour créer du débat. La passion était loin d'être éteinte entre eux, ils avaient même une vie sexuelle plutôt active. Ils avaient réussit à construire une relation durable et solide. L'idée de perdre ça, l'effrayait.

Fye et lui au contraire c'était... compliqué. Ils s'étaient connu et fréquentés au lycée. À cette époque, Kurogane était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui et de son sourire d'ange. Peut être que cela venait du fait qu'il s'agissait de sa première relation sérieuse, mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. Le garçon dont il tombé amoureux était quelqu'un de gentil, drôle, taquin, sensible. Ils étaient différents sur de nombreux points, mais cela leur permettait de se compléter.

Le Fye d'aujourd'hui était fondamentalement opposé à cet adolescent. Il était distant, froid, mystérieux. Pour pimenter le tout, il était également dépressif avec des tendances suicidaires. Leur nouvelle relation avait eu des débuts houleux, et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans la rue en pleine nuit qu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Amicalement au début, jusqu'à ce que la pub vienne tout chambouler. À partir de là, tout était devenu confus, Fye le repoussait en fréquentant Seishiro, puis finissait par coucher avec lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond, mais il aurait donné cher pour qu'on le lui dise.

Il n'y avait même pas de nom pour désigner ce qu'ils étaient. Amant, sous-entendait qu'ils se fréquentaient de façon régulière, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Coup d'un soir, était à des années lumières de la réalité. Plan cul, voudrait que ce n'était que du sexe. Aucun des mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne convenait pour décrire leur relation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais il savait ce qu'ils auraient voulu qu'ils soient. Il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il voulait pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés le matin, prendre une douche tout les deux, s'endormir devant la télé l'un contre l'autre...

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être en couple avec deux personnes en même temps. Il devait choisir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. D'un autre côté, vu comme ça c'était bien passé avec Fye dernièrement, s'il n'arrangeait pas les choses, il n'aurait pas à choisir du tout.

Il avait envoyé son message à peine quelques minutes après être arrivé au travail. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pensé à ça tout le reste de la journée. Cela ne l'empêcha de l'avoir en tête, mais maintenant la suite reposait entre les mains de Fye. Il pouvait continuer à lui envoyer des textos, cependant, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à y répondre.

Durant la plus grande partie de la journée, il fut plus concentré à tenter de sentir des vibrations inexistantes dans sa poche, que sur son travail. Pour ne rien arranger, ce matin là, Seishiro était arrivé épuisé, mais d'humeur radieuse.

-C'était sympa hier soir, hein ? Faudra qu'on se le refasse ! Avait-il même eut le culot de lui dire.

Il avait acquiescé avec un semblant de sourire, pour ne pas perdre la face. Néanmoins, plus on avançait dans la matinée, puis l'après-midi, et plus son humeur se dégradait. Le manque de sommeil combiné au stress de ne pas recevoir de réponse à son message l'avait mis dans un état où il valait mieux éviter de lui parler. Ses collègues s'en aperçurent à leurs dépends, et son meilleur fini par venir lui parler.

-Tout va bien, mec ?

-Hunhun super ! Grogna t-il pour toute réponse.

-Oui, ça à l'air ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires et lui foutre la paix pour une fois ? Ok, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais présentement, sa bonne intention il avait envie de la lui faire bouffer !

-Rien. J'ai juste passé une sale journée.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Pas spécialement non...

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'était si dur à comprendre ? Surtout que même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Comment aurait-il pu formuler ça ? « Je suis en rogne parce que tu te tape le mec dont je suis tombé amoureux alors que je suis fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre. » Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça ne sonnait pas super.

-C'est Henry, c'est ça ? Réalisa soudain le borgne. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Vous vous êtes disputé. Oh merde, je tellement tellement désolé. Je suis incapable de fermer ma grande gueule quand je bois.

Kurogane mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre temps, il en avait presque oublié que Seishiro avait eut la merveilleuse idée de dire à son mec qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Cela dit, si Henry en avait fait tout un plat sur le moment, il n'en avait plus reparlé depuis. Il n'avait ni oublié, ni pardonné, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il lui fasse la gueule. À la limite, il lui lancerait peut être une petite pique à ce sujet si l'occasion s'en présentait, mais il doutait que ça aille plus loin que ça.

Il aurait pu mentir à son meilleur ami, et lui confirmer que c'était la raison de son humeur de chien, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre s'excuser toute la journée pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. En ce moment, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe (même s'il était le seul au courant), mais pas au point qu'il le laisse culpabiliser pour rien.

-Non, non c'est pas ça. C'est compliqué... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?

-Comme tu voudras, capitula l'autre avec un sourire bienveillant. Sache que si tu veux te bourrer la gueuler, pleurer sur une épaule, ou te plaindre pendant des heures, je suis là.

-Merci.

Super, maintenant, il se sentait minable ! Son pote s'inquiétait, il voulait lui remonter le moral, et lui le renvoyait chier. C'était tellement mesquin de sa part. Ces derniers temps, il était un ami et un fiancé complètement déplorable. Et malheureusement, vu ce qu'il avait en tête, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger.

Il parvint néanmoins par miracle à terminer sa journée de travail sans égorger qui que ce soit (et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait). Sa boite de réception toujours désespérément vide, et ses pensées complètement tournées vers Fye, il rentra chez lui et s'écroula dans le canapé. La tête à moitié enfoncée dans les coussins, il lisait et relisait le message qu'il avait envoyé, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait dire, lui renvoyer un message ne servirait probablement à rien.

Henry allait arriver d'ici trois-quart d'heure, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour se lamenter sur son sort et aussi pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur. Son fiancé en supportait pas de le voir grognon, surtout lorsqu'il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. S'il le trouvait dans cet état, il passerait le reste de la soirée à le harceler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Par un effort de volonté dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Durant tout le moment où il était sous l'eau, il se fit violence pour ne pas imaginer Fye avec lui. Il prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse pour être sûr de ne pas manquer un éventuel texto, qui bien sûr ne vint jamais.

Pour ne pas continuer à tourner en rond en attendant que son petit ami arrive, il décida de cuisiner quelque chose. En ouvrant le frigo, il constata qu'ils possédaient essentiellement des plats tout prêts ou des surgelés à réchauffer. Refusant de se laisser abattre pour autant, il mit du riz à cuire, et fit réchauffer des beignets de calamar. Puis, assit à table, son portable posé devant lui, il attendit. Les minutes s'égrenaient, le riz finit de cuire, puis le poisson fut prêt aussi. Il couvrit les plats, mis le couvert, et retourna sur sa chaise. Il était en train de jouer à un jeu débile sur son téléphone en attendant le retour de son fiancé lorsque ledit portable vibra enfin. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, bien qu'au fond il soit certain que le message venait d'Henry qui s'excusait du retard. À son plus grand regret, il avait raison.

«  **De Henry :** **Chéri, je suis désolé, je sais qu'on est samedi, mais on a un problème avec les anglais. On est en vidéoconférence avec eux. Je ne sais pas quand ça va se terminer, ne m'attend pas. Je t'aime.**  »

«  _À Henry :_ _Ce n'est pas grave. Bon courage. Je t'aime aussi. (Je met ton assiette au frigo)._  »

Il reposa son téléphone et soupira. Il commençait à être habitué à voir son petit ami rentrer tard du boulot à cause d'un dossier plus épineux que prévu, mais ce soir ce n'était pas le moment. Kurogane n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée seul à ruminer chez lui. La présence d'Henry aurait au moins le mérite de le distraire. Maintenant il allait juste passer trois heures devant la télé à se demander comment faire pour choisir entre son fiancé et son ex.

Dépité, il posa violemment l'autre assiette dans le réfrigérateur. En quelques minutes il engloutit le contenu de la sienne et fit la vaisselle. Il hésitait entre aller se coucher tout de suite ou regarder un film lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

C'était une idée stupide et complètement folle, mais plus il y pensait plus elle lui semblait alléchante. Henry ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures, il avait donc sa soirée de libre. De plus, il se souvenait parfaitement que dans la journée Seishiro lui avait dit qu'il passait la soirée avec son petit frère. Cela signifiait que ce soir Fye était seul à l'hôtel. S'il refusait de répondre à ses messages, il aurait du mal à lui échapper si ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Il ne lutta pas cinq minutes avant de décider d'y aller. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis hier. Il n'avait pas envie de garder ça pour lui, alors tant qu'à faire autant tout raconter au principal concerné. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui le poussait à y aller, il voulait avoir des réponses. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il trouvait des incohérences dans le comportement de l'Anglais. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était logique, et il commençait, tout au fond de lui, à avoir un petit espoir.

Après tout, ils avaient quand même couché ensemble, et ce soir là, Fye ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. De même, il l'avait proposé pour faire les photos, il était venu le chercher pour l'accompagner au cimetière, il avait accepté ses propositions de repas, il avait mis plusieurs minutes à l'empêcher de lui faire du pied. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de fort, et Kurogane était persuadé que ça ne venait pas de son imagination. Certains regards ne trompaient pas. Il avait lu du désir dans ses yeux, les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. En plus, chaque fois qu'il l'avait rejeté, il avait eut l'impression que ce n'était pas par dégoût. Non définitivement, un truc clochait entre ses actes, et les signaux qu'il lui envoyait. Ce soir, il voulait en avoir le cœur net, était-il oui ou non le seul à ressentir un lien spécial entre eux ?

D'un pas décidé, il attrapa ses clés, son manteau et claqua la porte. Son bel engouement se retrouva mis à mal au moment où, alors qu'il était au pied des marches de l'hôtel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du numéro de chambre du blond. En même temps, les deux fois où il était venu, il était complètement bourré, ça n'aidait pas... Il se tortura l'esprit plusieurs minutes, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à retrouver fut l'étage. Son meilleur ami en avait parlé au repas, en disant que la vue du troisième n'était pas si mal. Le brun envisagea de demander à la réception, mais il savait que si le réceptionniste refusait de répondre, il devrait quitter l'hôtel, et ça c'était hors de question. Il se glissa subrepticement dans le hall et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Arrivé au troisième étage, il sentit le découragement l'envahir en voyant le nombre de chambre dans le couloir.

Sa seule solution était de tenter de se souvenir où ils avaient été la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora la scène. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt occupé à ce moment, et qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention, mais il finit par être pratiquement sûr que la chambre était au bout du couloir. Le problème, c'est qu'il hésitait entre celle tout au fond et sa voisine. C'était du 50/50, alors il décida de prendre le risque et toqua à l'une des portes. Une femme en peignoir lui ouvrit, un gros livre à la main.

-Oui ? Demanda t-il, surprise.

-Euh, je...

-Chéri, c'est qui ?! Cria une voix masculine.

-Désolé, je me suis trompé de chambre ! S'excusa t-il précipitamment.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis. La femme haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il se tourna alors vers l'autre porte, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Fye était là, de l'autre côté. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il parcoure les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du panneau de bois, pour venir y toquer. Kurogane resta immobile presque une minute, tétanisé par toutes les choses que son acte allait potentiellement engendrer. Puis, réalisant soudainement que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment pour le chasser, il se décida à agir.

Son poing cogna contre le battant. Une voix étouffée, mais ô combien reconnaissable lui cria d'attendre un instant. Il se recoiffa rapidement et paniqua en réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se brosser les dents avant de partir.

-Oui ? Bailla Fye, en ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune homme mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait de Kurogane, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression paniquée et il lui claqua tout bonnement la porte au nez.

-Fye ?! L'appela le brun, un peu sous le choc.

Il s'attendait à être mal reçu, mais tout de même pas à ce point là.

-Va t-en ! Lui ordonna l'Anglais à travers la porte.

-Fye, s'il te plaît, ouvre.

-Non ! Il faut que tu partes.

-Fye... soupira t-il, presque comme une supplique.

Tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Pas après tout les efforts qu'il avait du faire pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, de questions à lui poser. Fye devait le laisser entrer. Mais il n'en ferait rien, et plus les minutes passaient, plus il en était certain. L'autre avait même tout simplement arrêté de lui répondre.

Abattu, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le bois. Alors c'était tout ? Ça se finissait comme ça ? Fye lui claquait la porte au nez, il rentrait chez lui, retrouvait sa petite vie, et faisait son possible pour oublier ce qui s'était passé ? Non, il refusait. Ça ne se terminerait pas de cette façon ! Tant pis si Fye refusait de le voir, il pouvait toujours lui parler. Même si ça ne le convainquait pas d'ouvrir, au moins il serait libéré d'un poids.

-J'ai compris, tu n'ouvriras pas cette porte. Je devrais peut être rentrer chez moi, et je vais le faire, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu vas m'écouter. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et je refuse de partir avant que tu les aies entendues. Peut être que c'est égoïste de ma part, -je suis presque sûr que ça l'est en fait- mais tout ça ne t'engage à rien. Tu n'as même pas à me répondre, d'ailleurs. Je veux simplement que tu le saches.

Kurogane n'était pas un bavard de nature, alors il trouvait ça assez étrange de se lancer comme ça dans un monologue, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait. Par contre, il espérait du plus profond de son âme, qu'il n'était pas en train de parler tout seul comme un con au milieu du couloir, et que Fye l'entendait.

-À tes yeux, je suis très probablement un salaud sans cœur. J'ai trompé Henry avec toi, et hier soir j'ai voulu recommencer. C'était vraiment horrible de ma part, et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis désolé, pour toi, comme pour lui. Je m'en veux, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de me comporter comme ça, mais je mentirais en disant que je regrette.

Il s'enfonçait probablement un peu plus dans l'estime de Fye en disant ça, mais tant pis. C'était la vérité.

-Je ne regrette rien. Je suis même heureux qu'on l'ait fait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'était avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça autrement, alors je vais être direct. Je suis amoureux de toi Fye. Je sais que j'ai déjà quelqu'un et tout le bordel, mais que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, avant même que je m'en rende compte. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé exactement, c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Plus il parlait, plus il avait le sentiment que personne n'écoutait. Pourtant étonnement, il s'en fichait, ça le libérait d'en parler, quand bien même son seul interlocuteur soit une porte.

-Je pense à toi constamment. Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je sursaute dès que j'aperçois un blond quelque part. La seule chose qui m'importe dans ma journée, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. Quand tu réponds à un de mes messages, ça me met dans un état pas possible. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui s'emballe, et je souris niaisement. Je crois même qu'il m'arrive d'en trembler. L'idée de te voir me rempli d'une joie indescriptible. Je voudrais être avec toi à chaque instant. Entendre ta voix, ton rire. Désolé de le répéter, mais je suis raide dingue de toi. Je t'aime Fye, tu comprends ? Je t'ai...

-Arrêtes... Sanglota le blond juste derrière la porte. Je t'en supplie, tais toi. Ne dis plus rien. Je ne veux plus... que tu parles.

Le cœur de Kurogane rata un battement. Il l'avait écouté, il avait tout écouté. Depuis le début, il était là, juste derrière lui. Ça le rassurait et l'effrayait à la fois.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas encore terminé.

-Je sais. Mais si... si tu continue, je vais t'ouvrir...

Sa voix était entrecoupée par ses pleurs. Le brun serra les poings. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer contre lui et le consoler.

-Dans ce cas, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie que tu ouvres cette porte. Rien que de te voir me donne l'impression que le reste du monde s'arrête de tourner. Tu es tellement beau, tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Tes yeux, sont l'une des plus belle chose que j'ai vu sur terre. Je les ai toujours adoré. Ce sont eux qui m'ont marqué la toute première fois que je t'ai vu. Si j'ai le malheur de m'y plonger, tu peux être certain que mon cerveau arrête complètement de fonctionner. C'est ça l'effet que tu as sur moi, tu me court-circuites. Quand on est ensemble, rien d'autre n'importe. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer, je n'en aurai rien à faire, tant qu'on est tout les deux.

-Ça suffit. Il faut que tu te taises ! Gémit Fye.

-Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point d'ouvrir la porte ?

-Si j'ouvre, on sait tout les deux ce qui va se passer. J'en ai envie autant que toi, mais... je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, de TE faire ça.

-Moi, je t'en donne le droit. S'il te plaît Fye, s'il te plaît, ouvres moi.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus que le silence, ponctué par les pleurs de l'Anglais. Et soudain, le miracle se produisit. La poignée s'abaissa, et la porte s'ouvrit. Kurogane bondit sur ses pieds. Les deux hommes restèrent face à face quelques secondes, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur baiser était à la fois passionné et désespéré. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le brun sentait le goût des larmes de Fye sur ses lèvres. Il interrompit leur étreinte et vint lui essuyer les joues, le faisait pleurer de plus belle.

Il firent l'amour ce soir là, sur le canapé, et sur le lit. Cette fois, ce fut doux et tendre, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient plus dans quelque chose d'enfiévré, et de purement sexuel. Il y avait une nouvelle dimension, quelque chose créé par leurs sentiments. Kurogane avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie pour vivre ces quelques instants.

Ils retombèrent pantelants sur le matelas. Le brun fixa le plafond en reprenant son souffle. Ça avait été... sensationnel ! Il se tourna vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui ci repoussa sa main.

-Fait pas ça. Je déteste qu'on me touche quand je suis plein de transpiration !

-D'accord pardon, s'excusa t-il.

L'Anglais, pivota sur l'oreiller pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Un air mélancolique avait pris place sur son visage.

-Tu sais, commença t-il, la voix à peine audible, j'ai toujours cru que tu serais mon premier. Pour moi il était inenvisageable que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais même prévu la date où je voulais te dire que j'étais prêt. J'avais décidé de faire ça pour mon anniversaire. J'étais tellement naïf...

-Moi aussi, je pensais que tu serais ma première fois, avoua Kurogane.

Rien de plus normal en même temps. Ils étaient deux adolescents de 17 ans, fous l'un de l'autre et tiraillés par leurs hormones. Ils avaient convenu d'attendre parce que Fye était un peu effrayé par l'idée, mais ils savaient tout deux que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Sauf que le sort en avait décidé autrement. Ils avaient été séparés et au final, le brun avait eut pour première fois un garçon avec lequel il était sorti quelques mois à la fac.

-On croit toujours qu'on peut tout prévoir, mais en réalité on ne contrôle pas grand chose...

Le blond semblait replongé dans des souvenirs pas très agréables. Son beau visage s'était assombri, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague.

-Oh Fye, soupira Kurogane, lui caressant le visage en signe de soutient.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment lorsqu'il le toucha.

-Pardon, je... Tu m'as surpris !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui étais dans la lune.

Le brun lui attrapa la main, et cette fois, l'autre le laissa faire. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, à simplement se regarder l'un l'autre. Kurogane aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, avec l'Anglais nu, à ses côtés dans le lit. Malheureusement, une fois l'idylle terminée, ils devaient retourner à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Fye, occupé à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Je... j'en ai aucune idée, dut-il reconnaître.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu en es conscient ?

-Oui, je sais.

Évidement qu'il le savait, mais il espérait avoir encore un peu de temps sans avoir à s'en préoccuper. La perspective de devoir choisir ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

-Je suis désolé, c'est peut être ce que tu espérais, mais je refuse d'être ton amant caché. Je ne te fréquenterais pas alors que tu es en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop horrible ! L'un d'entre nous finira forcément par souffrir, si ce n'est tout le monde.

-Je comprend. Je n'envisageais pas non plus les choses autrement. Je me sens tellement minable de faire ça à Henry, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais continuer !

En réalité, une heure plus tôt, il s'était demandé si cette possibilité n'était pas une solution possible, mais vu comme l'autre y était opposé, il se garda bien de le lui dire.

-Je sais que j'ai du culot de dire ça alors que je sors à moitié avec Seishiro, mais entre lui et moi, il n'y a vraiment rien. Si tu décidais de... d'aller plus loin avec moi, j'y mettrait fin immédiatement. Mais toi, ce n'est pas comparable, tu es fiancé avec Henry. Quel que soit ton choix, je ne te dirais rien, je me contenterais de l'accepter, déclara le blond. Simplement, je...

Sa voix se brisa et il se rallongea sur le dos pour faire face au plafond.

-... tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose, murmura t-il. Je te dis pas ça pour t'influencer, je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas retomber amoureux de toi, mais c'est quand même arrivé, alors si je dois avoir mal, je préfère que ce soit tout de suite.

Est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Est-ce que c'était réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ? Fye, l'aimait ? Il avait envie de hurler de joie, et de pleurer de soulagement. Il avait tellement espéré entendre ça, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vraiment arrivé. Il n'avait pas tout imaginé, ils avait vraiment une relation spéciale tout les deux. Il se sentait aussi heureux que le jour où Fye l'avait tout d'un coup embrassé alors qu'il venait de lui proposer d'aller chez lui après les cours.

Cependant, le blond n'avait pas fini de parler, et ce qui lui restait à dire était loin d'être aussi réjouissant.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'encombrer d'un dépressif, -qui le voudrait ?- mais dans ce cas, je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite. J'étais conscient qu'on en arriverait là au moment où je t'ai ouvert, et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même si j'ai mal. Tout ce que te demande, c'est une réponse.

Fye déployait très manifestement des efforts incroyables de volonté pour ne pas recommencer à sangloter, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, parce que ça l'aurait à coup sûr empêché de se concentrer. Il comprenait très bien la position dans laquelle se trouvait le blond, à sa place lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu attendre. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Pour le moment, son choix était sans hésiter Fye, cependant est-ce que ce n'était pas son attrait pour la nouveauté qui parlait à sa place ?

D'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à envisager de choisir Henry et de laisser tomber l'Anglais, alors que le contraire était douloureux, mais pas impossible. Ses sentiments, son cœur, son corps, lui hurlaient de se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras du blond. Son cerveau, lui, était moins enthousiaste à cette idée. Qui disait qu'il retrouverait avec Fye ce qu'il avait construit avec Henry ? Personne.

Retenant un soupir, il regarda son amant. Ce dernier attendait sa réponse en fixant le plafond. Le voir ainsi, les cheveux en batailles, son corps à peine recouvert par le draps, remua quelque chose en Kurogane. C'était inconcevable à quel point cet homme pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Ce devait bien être un signe, non ?

-Rien de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure n'était un mensonge, se décida t-il à expliquer. Je t'aime et entendre que toi aussi me remplis de joie, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment, c'est être avec toi, alors partant de là, je crois que mon choix coule de source...

Fye commença à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Il murmura « merci, merci, merci » et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fallut quelques minutes de baisers avant que le jeune homme ne se calme complètement.

-Comment tu vas faire pour Henry ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que pour le moment ce serait cruel de le lui dire. Il vient tout juste de rentrer, comment je pourrais lui faire ça ? Non, je préfère attendre le bon moment.

-Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment, lui signala le blond.

-Je sais, mais certains restent meilleurs que d'autres. Et là, c'est un très mauvais moment.

D'accord, c'était nul comme excuse, mais il avait besoin de temps. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, à quel moment le faire, et ce qu'il allait exactement lui dire. Il lui fallait un moment pour y réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte.

-Comme tu veux, souffla l'Anglais. Mais plus tu attends, plus ce sera dur...

-Je suis au courant. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours !

Fye haussa les épaules. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu.

-Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? Proposa Kurogane, qui n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

Sans attendre de réponse, il captura ses lèvres. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de s'embrasser tendrement allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de celui qu'ils aimaient. Le brun n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, mais ça lui parut durer une infinité.

Ils étaient tout les deux en train de sombrer lentement dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque soudain une pensée réveilla brusquement Kurogane. Il avait oublié Henry. Certes, l'avocat avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne rentrerait pas du tout. Qu'allait-il dire s'il ne le trouvait pas chez eux en rentrant ? Il avait peut être décidé de rompre, mais il était hors de question que Henry apprenne son infidélité de cette façon !

Soudain très réveillé, le brun se leva et commença à récupérer ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. À moitié ensommeillé, Fye se releva sur un coude et le regarda d'un air surpris.

-J'ai zappé que je dois être à la maison avant le retour d'Henry, expliqua t-il, occupé à se battre avec son pantalon.

Le blond soupira et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Visiblement, le fait d'être avec quelqu'un en couple le gênait réellement beaucoup.

-Je te jure que je vais m'occuper de régler ça, mais pas ce soir. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour que j'ai cette conversation avec lui !

Son excuse fut suffisamment convaincante pour que l'Anglais arrête de bouder, et se lève pour l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Une fois qu'il furent sûrs que Kurogane n'avait rien oublié, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, et le brun courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il fut heureux d'être en pleine nuit, car au moins il n'y avait pas de circulation pour le gêner. Il ne vit pas la voiture de son fiancé quand il se gara en bas de l'immeuble, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, au cas où.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre, posé sur le lit, qu'il s'autorisa à souffler. Son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car il venait à peine d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Paniqué, il balança tout ses vêtements à part son caleçon et se glissa tel quel sous la couette après avoir éteint la lumière. Henry ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible, et s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible, croyant qu'il dormait. Le Français se déshabilla sommairement, et se glissa à ses côtés. Il lui embrassa délicatement la tempe, et murmura :

-Dors bien mon amour. Je t'aime.

Kurogane ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire semblant de dormir. Pouvait-il toujours répondre « moi aussi » sans mentir ?


	29. Doutes

Pour une raison qui échappait à Kurogane, son fiancé tenait à tout prix à rencontrer Shaolan. Il s'arrangea donc pour organiser un repas avec l'étudiant pendant une de leurs pauses déjeuner. Henry était ravi, mais son petit ami beaucoup moins. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Shaolan, mais ça le gênait de les réunir tout les trois, alors que le châtain était celui qui en savait le plus sur ce qui s'était passé entre Fye et lui.

Heureusement, Shaolan était bien trop poli pour laisser paraître sa gêne, si tant est qu'il en ressente. Il se montra gentil et intéressé, comme à son habitude. Il répondit avec plaisir aux questions que l'avocat lui posa sur ses études, puis lui demanda en retour des informations sur sa profession. Les deux hommes eurent ensuite l'excellente idée de prendre Kurogane pour sujet de conversation.

-Il n'a pas été trop grognon, pendant que tu étais chez nous ? S'inquiéta le Français.

-Non, non, il a été très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas eut la gentillesse de m'accueillir !

-Ahaha, mais ça s'est parce que tu as eu la chance que ce soit Tomoyo qui lui demande. Il est incapable de lui dire non. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle pourrait le faire sauter par la fenêtre si elle le voulait.

Henry n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre comment il pouvait se laisser manipuler à ce point par sa cousine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le brun en était conscient, mais qu'il la laissait faire. Il adorait sa cousine, alors s'il fallait supporter quelques caprices pour lui faire plaisir, tant pis.

-Tu exagères à peine ! Railla Kurogane. En plus, j'aurais dis oui même si la demande n'était pas venue d'elle.

Bon, en fait il n'en savait rien. Cela dit, pourquoi devrait-il passer pour l'associal grognon dans l'histoire ? C'est vrai que parfois il était un peu désagréable avec les autres lorsqu'il passait une sale journée ou qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, mais quand même !

-Çà c'est que ce tu dis après coup ! Le taquina son fiancé avec un clin d'œil.

-Je te trouve mauvaise langue Henry, au fond Kurogane est très gentil, même s'il le cache bien, intervint Shaolan dans une tentative de défendre son ami.

-Merci de me soutenir,  _toi_  ! S'écria le brun, avec un regard appuyé en direction du Français.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, et se pencha pour embrasser son voisin.

-Oh, mais tu sais bien que je rigole ! Dit-il, alors que Kurogane se battait pour l'empêcher de lui faire un bisou.

Les deux hommes se chamaillèrent encore quelques instants sous le regard amusé de Shaolan, avant que le Japonnais ne capitule. Fier de sa victoire, l'avocat se mit à arborer un sourire ravi.

-Fait pas trop ton malin, ça pourrait se payer à un moment où un autre, lui signala son petit-ami en le poussant gentiment de l'épaule.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné du tout par sa menace.

-Ouuuh, j'ai peur ! Je suis tellement effrayé que je vais aller me cacher aux toilettes, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme se leva effectivement pour se diriger vers les WC. Les deux convives restant le suivirent du regard le temps que la porte se referme, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux entre vous, lâcha le châtain, tout sourire.

-Oui, à ce propos d'ailleurs... commença Kurogane, un peu honteux.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait rejoint Fye à son hôtel. Trois jours qu'il avait choisit son ex plutôt que que son fiancé. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'amorcer la conversation fatidique. Il savait qu'elle devrait avoir lieu à un moment où à un autre, mais pour le moment, il ne faisait que la repousser.

Comme si Henry avait sentit qu'il se tramait quelque chose, il avait passé le reste du week-end et le début de la semaine à se montrer le plus tendre et attentionné possible. Petit-déjeuner au lit, séances de sexe quotidiennes, messages tendres dans la journée, il avait sortit le grand jeu. Quand son fiancé l'avait questionné sur la raison de cette soudaine attention, le Français lui avait répondu qu'il était simplement très heureux en ce moment et qu'il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec lui. Il avait même finit par lui parler du mariage, lui proposant qu'ils commencent à réfléchir pour fixer une date. Kurogane avait vite éludé la question, n'ayant aucune envie de commencer à planifier quelque chose qui n'aurait pas lieu.

Il avait commencé à s'habituer à l'idée qu'il n'allait probablement pas se marier avec Henry, ni passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Néanmoins, il était incapable de lui dire qu'il le quittait. Ses sentiments pour Fye étaient d'une puissance qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour son petit-ami actuel. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir, et égoïstement, il n'avait pas non plus envie de passer pour le méchant.

L'autre grand problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de son choix. Il était terrifié à l'idée de passer définitivement le pas. Il avait certes fait une promesse à Fye, mais pour l'instant, il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Son cœur voulait être avec le blond, cela il en était certain. Ce qu'il craignait, c'est que son inclinaison pour le jeune homme ne soit que passagère. Que ferait-il si après quelques mois, il se rendait compte que son euphorie n'avait été crée que par l'excitation de la nouveauté. Il avait peur de tout perdre.

Aujourd'hui, il était à la croisée des chemins. L'une des routes qui s'offrait à lui était connue, sécurisante. En ce moment, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de marcher dessus, mais au fond, cela pouvait peut être changer avec le temps. L'autre route était sinueuse, et le plongeait directement dans l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait s'il la choisissait, mais elle était terriblement séduisante.

Il n'y avait en réalité probablement pas de bon, ni de mauvais choix. Simplement, il ne voulait pas passer le reste de ses jours à regretter la décision qu'il avait prise. Il était sur le point de changer sa vie du tout au tout, et les implications qui allaient avec son choix l'effrayaient. Au fond, est-ce que son couple n'était pas tout simplement en train de traverser une crise ? S'il se battait pour sauver son histoire, peut être que Henry et lui seraient heureux ensemble jusqu'à leur mort. D'un autre côté, s'il décidait de ne pas aller vers Fye, il se demanderait sûrement toujours ce qui se serait passé si sa décision avait été autre.

Il se sentait tellement amoureux que ses mains tremblaient rien que d'y penser. Ne pas le voir ni lui parler était une torture quotidienne. Leurs courts appels de la petite demie-heure que Kurogane avait seul chez lui le soir étaient loin de lui suffire. Sauf que Fye refusait d'en faire plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à Henry, et lui ne faisait que repousser au lendemain. Il était lâche et couard, c'était un fait, mais c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'être sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Quand il était au téléphone avec l'Anglais, en raccrochant, il était remonté à bloc pour dire à son fiancé que c'était terminé. Et quand Henry rentrait, souriant béatement, un DVD de son film préféré dans une main et une huile de massage dans l'autre, il se disait que c'était injuste de faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux.

Kurogane était pris entre deux feux. D'un côté son amant -car c'est ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui- le pressait de rompre avec son fiancé, pendant que de l'autre, ledit fiancé faisait tout son possible pour lui faire plaisir. Pour un peu il se serait cru dans un mauvais feuilleton.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Shaolan qui avait vu son expression se dégrader au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je... J'ai recommencé.

-Pardon ?

-Fye et moi on a encore... enfin, t'as compris.

-Sérieusement ? J'avais l'impression que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Le châtain tentait de le cacher, mais son ami sentait de la désapprobation dans sa voix. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait rencontré Henry, ou parce qu'il avait cru Kurogane quand il lui avait que ça avait été une erreur de tromper son fiancé, mais toujours était-il qu'il était moins compréhensif que la première fois.

-Non, ça a empiré depuis la dernière fois. Je me suis menti à moi même pendant des semaines, et la vérité, c'est que je suis amoureux de Fye. J'ai voulu l'enfouir en moi, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Quand j'ai fini par ne plus en pouvoir, je suis allé le voir, et on a recommencé.

-Tu m'as dit que tu aimais Henry, lui rappela Shaolan, masquant à grand peine son ton accusateur.

-Et je le pensais. Sauf que j'aime Fye bien plus encore.

Son ami soupira, se demandant dans quelle galère il venait encore de se fourrer. Soucieux, que leur conversation reste privée, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les toilettes. Heureusement, ils semblaient que plusieurs personnes les occupaient déjà avant que le Français y aille, ce qui leur laissait encore un peu de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Demanda Shaolan.

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps. Ne pas le voir me fait perdre la tête. C'est en train de me ronger, j'te jure !

-Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ?

-Il refuse d'être l'amant caché.

Le châtain eut une expression à la fois surprise et horrifié. Manifestement, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Attends, tu comptes... -il regarda dans autour d'eux- rompre avec Henry ?

-... je crois que oui.

-Mais tu as réfléchis un peu à ce que ça implique ? Vous êtes fiancés tout les deux, et vous vous aimez ! Tu te balades partout avec au doigt la bague qu'il t'a offerte, tu vis avec lui, vous dormez dans le même lit, et toi, tu planifies de le larguer ?!

Cette fois c'était clair, l'autre n'approuvait pas du tout son choix. Il était même en train d'essayer de le faire culpabiliser. Kurogane trouvait ça mesquin de sa part, mais en même temps, s'il lui avait demandé conseil c'était pour qu'il donne son avis. Maintenant, il regrettait, sauf que c'était trop tard.

-C'est horrible, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre ! Gémit le brun, désespéré par sa situation.

-Est-ce que tu as au moins réfléchi à l'éventualité d'essayer de sauver ton couple ?

-Je ne m'imagines plus sans Fye. C'est trop dur !

-Et sans Henry ? Tu imagines être sans lui ?

Interdit, Kurogane s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas été jusque là dans ses pensées. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il voyait le Français quasiment chaque jour, alors non, il pouvait difficilement penser à ce que ça pourrait être de ne plus passer du tout de temps ensemble.

-Tu t'imagines lui dire que tu l'as trompé avec ton ex, et que tu le quittes pour aller avec lui ?! Repris Shaolan. Tu te vois remballer tes affaires pendant qu'il pleure dans la pièce d'à côté ? Tu arrives à te visualiser lui disant au revoir pour la dernière fois ? Comment tu feras pour expliquer aux gens pourquoi tu ne porte plus ta bague ? Comment tu annonceras la nouvelle à tes proches ? Quelle raison tu vas leur donner ? Et Seishiro, tu as réfléchi à la façon dont tu vas lui annoncer que tu t'es mis en couple avec Fye ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si finalement vous deux ça ne marche pas ? Tu penses vraiment que Henry sera assez bête pour accepter de te reprendre si tu reviens à ses pieds en rampant ?!

-Arrêtes ! Cria Kurogane, attirant le regard des autres clients.

Une bouffée de chaleur venait de l'envahir. Son estomac s'était noué à l'entente des propos de son vis à vis. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa tête tournait. Il lui fallait de l'air, beaucoup d'air. Précipitamment, il se leva et couru en dehors du restaurant. Il voulu sortir une cigarette mais réalisa que sa veste était à l'intérieur. À la place, il commença à faire les cents pas pour se calmer.

Shaolan avait raison sur presque tous les points. Il ne se visualisait pas du tout en train de faire toutes ces choses. Voilà pourquoi il ne passait pas le cap. Ce qu'il aurait aimé, c'est pouvoir passer de l'étape « fiancé à Henry » à « en couple avec Fye », sans avoir à aller sur la case « rupture ». Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il devait le faire, sinon Fye finirait pas péter un câble, et lui aussi, mais il y avait tellement de conséquences à affronte. Rien que l'idée de faire face à son meilleur ami pour le lui annoncer était inenvisageable, alors le reste...

-Tout va bien chéri ?! S'exclama la voix du Français dans son dos.

Il fit un bond de trois mètres et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants tant il eut peur.

-Putain, la vache ! Cria t-il, au bord de la syncope.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. Je m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu m'as fait super peur !

Henry s'excusa en l'enlaçant. Kurogane le repoussa. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le touche pour le moment. Il sentait sale, et coupable. La dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler était bien son fiancé.

-Pourquoi tu es dehors ? Demanda finalement l'avocat.

-J'ai eu un coup de chaud. C'est passé.

Le brun ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé, ni pourquoi il ne voulait surtout pas retourner à l'intérieur. Il dut à contre cœur reprendre sa place et faire semblant de finir son assiette. Les deux autres avaient repris une conversation animée, mais il n'en écouta pas un traître mot. Il n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard de son ami. Ce dernier avait réagit de façon bien plus violente que ce qu'il avait imaginé. À tel point qu'il en était arrivé à se demander si Shaolan n'avait pas un passif avec l'infidélité.

Toujours était-il que les mots du jeune homme avait fait mouche. Il était plus incertain que jamais. La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était donc probablement de prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longuement.

La fin du repas fut interminable pour Kurogane, et il s'empressa de filer au travail dès le dessert terminé. Ce fichu déjeuner avait été une très mauvaise idée. Non seulement il avait brisé ses certitudes quant à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais en plus cela l'avait empêché d'appeler Fye. Le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'appeler ce soir là, donc il devait attendre le lendemain midi pour entendre sa voix. C'était une véritable éternité à ses yeux !

Dans l'après midi, le brun remarqua que son meilleur ami était d'humeur morose. Espérant pouvoir se changer les idées, et ayant la ferme intention de redevenir un bon ami, il lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Pff, rien... Soupira Seishiro, lui même pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

-Vraiment ?

-Laisse, j'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça...

-Vas y, dis moi, insista Kurogane.

-Nan, j'me fais des films pour rien. T'inquiète, ça ira mieux demain !

Le borgne parlait sur un ton blasé. Son beau sourire avait laissé place à un air déprimé. Il se forçait à peine à répondre aux clients qui le saluaient.

-Mec si...

-Merci, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui aimerait avoir la paix. Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon bureau.

Impuissant, son meilleur ami le regarda s'éloigner, le pas traînant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Seishiro ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait l'y forcer. Surtout que dernièrement, lui aussi avait été plutôt évasif quand l'autre avait voulu lui remonter le moral pendant une crise de déprime. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses en un sens.

Il avait prévu une autre tentative en fin de journée, mais le borgne ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité car il partit avant la fermeture. Le brun eut au moins le plaisir de constater que son ami était de nouveau souriant quand il quitta la salle. Il lança un « au revoir » enjoué à la cantonade avant de partir, ce qui le rassura.

Kurogane chassa cette histoire de son esprit pour le reste de la soirée. En rentrant chez lui, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que Henry s'y trouvait déjà. Ça ne l'arrangea pas, car la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shaolan l'avait fait réfléchir, et il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui. C'était peut être plus cruel qu'autre chose d'être normal avec le Français quand il avait prévu de le quitter prochainement. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand était le fameux prochainement. Certes, il le quitterait à un moment, mais avant il devait envisager toutes les conséquences et prévoir des solutions.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer ses dernières semaines avec Henry à se disputer car son fiancé aurait remarqué sa soudaine distance. Il s'appliqua à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, souriant à ses blagues, lui faisant des papouilles sur le canapé et le laissant se blottir contre lui dans leur lit. Il s'imaginait que Fye était à sa place, et parfois il lui arrivait d'y croire si fort qu'il était déçu en se rendant compte que ce n'était que son fiancé.

Finalement, il su qu'il aurait dû plus prêter attention à son meilleur ami la veille, quand il le trouva assit dans les vestiaires, le regard dans le vague, en arrivant le lendemain matin. Sans bruit, il se glissa à ses côtés et lui attrapa la main pour signaler sa présence. Seishiro tourna la tête vers lui et tenta un pauvre sourire qui se solda par un échec.

-Tu veux me raconter ? Proposa Kurogane après quelques minutes de silences.

Il crut que le borgne allait encore se retrancher dans son mutisme, mais au lieu de ça il murmura :

-C'est Fye...

A ces mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Fye. La peur l'envahi, le paralysant, bloquant ses muscles et sa respiration. Il était complètement suspendu aux lèvres de son ami. Les prochains mots qu'il prononcerait allaient peut être le tuer.

-... il m'a « largué ».

Si Seishiro n'avait pas eu l'air si mal, il aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. Dieu merci, Fye allait bien. Ce n'était « que » ça. Kurogane savait que cela allait arrivait un jour prochain, et il eut du mal à feindre la surprise. D'autant plus qu'il était assez impatient d'entendre cette nouvelle. L'idée que le blond et son meilleur ami puissent encore se fréquenter après ce qui s'était passé samedi soir était inconcevable pour lui. De ce point de vue, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Fye voulait tant le voir quitter son fiancé. Il avait même de l'admiration pour sa patience. D'ailleurs, si l'Anglais pouvait en avoir encore un peu plus en réserve, ça l'aurait arrangé.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit-il, conscient que l'autre avait besoin de parler.

-Depuis dimanche, il ne me donnait plus de nouvelles. Il voulait pas me voir, et je comprenais pas pourquoi. Hier, il a proposé de passer chez moi après le travail.

Kurogane grinça des dents. Imaginer SON Fye chez Seishiro lui hérissait le poil.

-Quand il est arrivé, il a commencé à m'expliquer qu'on s'était bien amusé tout les deux, mais qu'il préférerait qu'on arrête. En fait, il n'a même pas donné de vraie raison, juste qu'il n'en avait plus envie.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est ridicule, on était même pas couple, mais je me sens... triste, avoua le borgne. Je l'aimais beaucoup Fye. Il est gentil, drôle, beau, spirituel, doué au pieu, et il ne cherchait rien de sérieux. Il avait vraiment toutes les qualités que je recherche, et plus encore. Ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas « fréquenté » quelqu'un, mais avec lui c'était génial. J'ai adoré chaque moment qu'on a passé tout les deux. J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est terminé, qu'il ne passera plus son week-end dans mon lit, qu'on ira plus boire un verre ensemble en sortant du boulot, qu'on... Merde, j'suis pathétique ! À m'entendre on croirait que je viens de me faire lourder !

Le brun lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutient. En réalité, il était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Jamais Seishiro n'avait réagi comme ça après qu'une de ses relations se soit terminé. C'était essentiellement parce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais eut de « relation » à proprement parler, et aussi parce qu'il était toujours celui qui larguait l'autre. Néanmoins, Kurogane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui pensait que son meilleur ami prendrait ça à la légère et irait boire un coup le jour même pour se remettre en selle, il s'était bien trompé.

Maintenant, il se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute après tout. Il était soulagé que Fye ne le voit plus, mais maintenant il lui incombait d'assumer sa responsabilité et de remonter le moral du borgne.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda t-il. Tu veux sortir ce soir ?

-Non, je préférerais pas.

-Dans ce cas, si ta proposition de glace devant la télé tient toujours, c'est aussi une option envisageable. On mettra Le journal de Bridget Jones, on s'entourera de plaid, on se fera les ongles...

Sa blague arracha un sourire à Seishiro.

-T'es con ! Souffla t-il, en le poussant. Hors de question que je me tape encore une fois cette merde Européenne gnangnan. Si on bouffe de la glace, ce sera devant un bon film de kung-fu !

-Vendu ! Ce soir, on épuise ton stock de films d'arts martiaux.

-J'espère que t'es prêt à passer une nuit blanche ! Pouffa le borgne.

Kurogane était soulagé de le voir plaisanter. C'était peut être moins grave que ça en avait l'air finalement. Cela dit, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se soit autant attaché à l'Anglais. Peut être aurait-il du agir avant ?

En plus, maintenant, cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles quand il faudrait lui annoncer qu'il avait quitté Henry pour Fye. À moins qu'il ne le fasse dans plusieurs semaines, Seishiro ferait inévitablement le lien entre leurs deux ruptures. Super, il s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément dans les ennuis !

Pour ne rien arranger, maintenant que Fye avait mis fin à sa relation, il devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et ça, il n'y était pas encore préparé.

Leur petite discussion paraissait avoir un peu remonté le moral du borgne, car il se montra souriant quand leurs collèges arrivèrent. Plusieurs fois dans la mâtinée, le brun le surpris à fixer le vide, l'air mélancolique, mais dans l'ensemble, son patron se comporta assez normalement.

À l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Kurogane se précipita littéralement dehors, l'appel du numéro de Fye déjà en cours.

« **-Hey !**  S'exclama la voix enjouée du blond.

-Salut toi ! Comment ça va ?

**-Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as appelé. Et toi ?**

-Mieux depuis que j'entends ta voix.

Ok, c'était niais, mais ça faisait un bien fou. En plus, c'était vrai !

**-Quoi de neuf depuis lundi ?**

-Pas grand chose. J'ai vu Shaolan hier. Si, un truc en fait, tu aurais pu me dire que tu comptais larguer Sei' hier soir.

**-Ah oui, et j'aurais du faire comment, par pigeon voyageur ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer de sms je te signale.**

C'était en effet une des règles que le brun avait établies depuis qu'ils se voyaient clandestinement. Henry et lui avaient pris l'habitude de lire les sms de l'autre à haute voix quand ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'un téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Même s'il prenait toute les précautions du monde, Kurogane craignait que le Français lise un jour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Pour éviter ça, il avait demandé à Fye de ne pas lui envoyer de sms. Ils ne se parlaient que quand Kurogane l'appelait, et le jeune homme faisait toujours très attention à effacer ces appels de l'historique. Il avait même renommé Fye dans son répertoire pour ne pas que son fiancé puisse penser qu'ils étaient encore en contact.

-T'as raison, tu pouvais pas...

**-T'es un peu bête des fois, non ?!** Rit l'Anglais.

-Pff, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

**-Tu m'as traité de crapaud là ?!**  S'offusqua son interlocuteur.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

**-T'es méchant ! »**

C'était débile, mais le brun adorait quand ils avaient ce genre de conversations. Dans ces moments il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte un vrai couple. Certes, ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils étaient amants, mais avec leur passif, ça lui paraissait plus long.

Par chance, comme ils n'avaient pu s'avoir au téléphone que deux fois depuis samedi, Fye n'avait pas remis le sujet de Henry sur le tapis. Ils avaient donc pu passer de bon moment au téléphone ensemble. Le jeune homme lui avait cependant fait comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas 107 ans qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Kurogane souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait plus que 10 minutes pour avaler son repas avant de reprendre le travail, mais il s'en foutait. Il était juste ivre de bonheur et d'amour. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était au téléphone avec le blond, tout ses doutes s'envolaient. C'était bien avec lui qu'il voulait être. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit pour rien, et qu'il passe à l'action. Ce soir, il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il serait avec Seishiro mais demain il le ferait. Oui, demain, il allait rompre avec Henry. Demain.


	30. Ultimatum

Les sourcils froncés dans une expression de réflexion intense, Kurogane tentait vainement de faire appel à sa mémoire. Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait vu entrer sur son lieu de travail un homme qu'il était certain de connaître. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver où il l'avait déjà vu.

Soudain, le déclic se fit. Il s'agissait du lieutenant très gentil qui l'avait interrogé après l'agression de Shaolan. C'était le lieutenant Shiyu, si sa mémoire était bonne.

Il hésita un peu à aller le voir, ayant peur que ce soit bizarre, puis se rendit compte que ça n'aurait rien d'étrange étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son boulot d'aller s'occuper des clients.

-Bonjour. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Proposa t-il en s'approchant de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé du centre de la pièce.

-Bonjour monsieur. À vrai dire, je cherchais les machines que vous avez en cardio, mais ma vue ne doit plus être si bonne qu'avant, parce que je ne les trouve pas, blagua l'autre.

Kurogane rit, et son regard croisa celui du policier, qui s'immobilisa. Il prit à peut prêt le même air pensif que celui qu'avait le brun quelques secondes auparavant. Bon prince, il décida de lui éviter de chercher pour rien. Avec toutes les personnes qu'il voyait par jour, il aurait probablement du mal à se rappeler de lui.

-Vous êtes le lieutenant Shiyu, c'est ça ? Vous m'avez interrogé il y a quelques temps après que j'ai défendu mon ami qui se faisait agresser.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina.

-Mais oui, je me souvient de vous. Vous êtes le type qui a mis trois personnes au tapis à lui tout seul.

-C'est ça, confirma le brun.

-Vous êtes venu entretenir votre forme physique, histoire d'être prêt si quelqu'un d'autre voulait s'en prendre à vos amis ?

-Non, je travaille ici en fait.

-Oh !

Le lieutenant paraissait sincèrement surpris. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit son métier. Peut être l'imaginait-il en cascadeur, ou acteur de film de karaté ? En tout cas, il devait s'agir de quelque chose de plus intéressant que prof dans une salle de sport.

-J'ai bien fait de choisir cette salle, on dirait, finit par dire l'autre. J'ai besoin d'une petite remise en forme, j'ai pas mal perdu ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr qu'entre vos mains expertes, je serais en pleine forme en rien de temps !

-Vous exagérez à peine ! Rit Kurogane, néanmoins flatté.

Reprenant son rôle de coach, le brun emmena son client jusqu'aux machines qu'il recherchait. Après un rapide bilan de sa forme physique, il lui conseilla quelques exercices à faire pour aujourd'hui.

-Si vous avez un peu de temps, on pourra faire une évaluation complète dans la semaine, et comme ça je vous donnerais un programme à suivre pour atteindre votre objectif.

-Oui, ça me va. Demain c'est possible ?

-Aucun souci, confirma Kurogane. Venez me voir quand vous arrivez, et on fera ça ensemble.

-Merci beaucoup. Je comprend pourquoi votre salle est aussi réputée si vous vous occupez aussi bien de vos clients.

-Je ne fais que mon travail.

-Vous le faites très bien monsieur... Pardon, mais j'ai perdu votre nom.

Le policier le regardait avec gêne. Il le vit parcourir son torse du regard à la recherche d'un badge ou de quelque chose du genre, en vain.

-C'est ma faute, je ne me suis pas représenté. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kurogane.

-Non, je ne vais quand même pas vous appeler par votre prénom...

-Tout les clients le font. Ça me ferait bizarre si vous m'appeliez par mon nom de famille, le rassura t-il.

C'était une idée de Seishiro. Il trouvait que le fait que les clients les appellent par leur prénom instaurait plus rapidement une proximité entre eux, ce qui les poussait à revenir. Il n'avait pas tort, et cette technique marchait assez bien. En retour, la plus grande partie des habitués se faisaient également appeler par leur prénom.

-Dans ce cas, merci... Kurogane, sourit le policier.

Le brun lui sourit en retour, et se dirigea vers une autre personne qui attendait qu'il vienne la voir.

Il était en train de passer la matinée la plus excitante et en même temps la plus longue de sa vie. On était jeudi aujourd'hui, donc il ne travaillait pas l'après midi, contrairement à son fiancé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir voir Fye. Aujourd'hui il était également sensé rompre avec Henry, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir combien de temps il allait pouvoir passer avec son amant. Il ne savait jamais quand le Français rentrait du travail, ce qui n'était pas très pratique quand on voulait être discret. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander à quelle heure il pensait finir, alors que d'habitude il ne le faisait pas. Henry était sensé terminer sa journée à 18 heures, mais il partait très souvent plus tard, et quelque fois plus tôt. Le brun n'avait donc pas la moindre idée d'à quelle heure il faudrait qu'il parte de l'hôtel, pour être rentré avant son fiancé.

Au pire il verrait bien sur le moment, et si jamais le Henry arrivait le premier, il dirait qu'il était avec Tomoyo. Sa cousine le couvrirait sans poser de question en cas de problème, mais normalement il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y en ait. C'est vrai que Henry avait un peu râlé quand il lui avait dit qu'il passait sa soirée avec Seishiro la veille, mais il s'était calmé quand il avait su pourquoi. Kurogane avait été obligé de lui expliquer que le blond et son meilleur ami avaient rompus, même si ça ne l'arrangeai pas, parce qu'il l'aurait appris de toute façon.

C'était bête à dire, mais le brun avait sentiment de devenir paranoïaque. Il contrôlait la moindre de ses paroles ou de ses réactions de façon à être certain de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son fiancé. Il ne voulait surtout que le Français apprenne sa liaison tout seul. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui en parler lorsqu'il allait rompre...

L'heure de sa fin de journée n'était pas dépassée depuis une minute que Kurogane était déjà en train de se préparer à partir. Il en avait les mains qui tremblaient rien que de penser qu'il allait LE voir. Des papillons dansaient dans son estomac. Il contenait à grand peine son sourire niais de collégien. Il roula en excès de vitesse tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. Voyant que l'ascenseur était au 6e, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte. Ses doigts l'avaient à peine effleurée que Fye écarta le battant. Sans attendre une seconde, le brun se jeta sur lui et le poussa à l'intérieur. Il se dévorèrent littéralement les lèvres, et sans prendre la peine d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre, firent l'amour sur le canapé.

Quand Kurogane retrouva à peu prêt ses esprits, Fye était allongé sur lui, complètement nu. Ses mains jouaient délicatement avec ses boucles dorées si douces. Son amant poussait de petit grognements de contentement tandis qu'il lui massait le cuir chevelu. Heureux de faire son petit effet, le Japonnais laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à son cou, le faisant frissonner.

-Fais pas ça... Grommela le blond en bougeant les épaules pour chasser sa main.

-On est chatouilleux ? Se moqua l'autre, sans pour autant arrêter.

Taquin, il alla même jusqu'à la faire glisser dans son dos en lui faisant des grattouilles. Il sentait les aspérités dues aux cicatrices de son amant sous ses doigts. La réaction de l'Anglais ne se fit pas attendre. Il se releva brusquement et lui attrapa le bras pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Ne me touches pas ! Cria t-il, une colère froide suintant de sa voix.

Mais Kurogane pouvait également lire de la panique dans son regard. Il avait peur, très peur. Mais de quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon.

-Rien. Mais ne fait pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Fye détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Pour ne pas avoir à le faire, il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Le brun ne comptait pas le laisser d'en tirer aussi facilement. Il le suivit et remit lui aussi son pantalon. Le jeune homme avait beau lui tourner le dos, il pouvait le voir trembler. Tout doucement, il s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. L'Anglais fit un bond en avant et le repoussa.

-Fye... Dis moi ce qu'il y a, je t'en prie. Tu m'inquiètes !

-Il n'y a rien ! Gronda t-il, alors que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient.

-Ne me dis pas de bêtise. Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu me dise pourquoi, supplia Kurogane en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le blond eut un autre mouvement de recul. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse pour se protéger.

-Stop. Ne m'approches pas. Ne me touches pas !

-Pourquoi ? Insista t-il.

Son amant croisa et décroisa les bras plusieurs fois, incapable de tenir en place. Il semblait au bord des larmes et tressaillait dès que le brun faisait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction.

-Fye ?

-Tu pourrais juste... arrêter de parler ?! Je.. je suis au bord de la crise là, et j'ai pas du tout en envie d'en faire une devant toi. Alors, tais toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Laisses moi deux minutes, le temps que je me calme.

Au lieu de deux minutes, il lui fallut en réalité un bon quart d'heure avant d'arrêter de trembler. Fye fuma deux cigarettes et se roula en boule dans un fauteuil. Ne sachant pas si son interdiction de parler courrait toujours, Kurogane s'installa en face de lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le blond acquiesça, alors il se permit de prendre la parole.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, c'est fini, ça y est.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer, mais cette fois, le brun avait envie de comprendre. Il ne voyait pas ce qui, dans ses actes, avait pu provoquer une crise de cette ampleur. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était lui caresser le cou et le dos.

Le dos, c'était ça ! Il avait touché ses cicatrices ! Ça venait de là, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

-C'est parce que j'ai touché ton dos ?

Le blond sursauta. Il le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, comme pris au piège.

-Je... ces cicatrices ne me rappellent pas de très bons souvenirs.. Si à l'avenir tu pouvais éviter de...

-Je ne les toucherais plus, je te le promet ! Je suis désolé.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, leur après midi de rêve avait quasiment viré au cauchemar. Quel crétin il faisait ! Vu à quel point il refusait d'en parler, il aurait du comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à les toucher. Il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil. S'il n'avait pas été a peu prêt sûr de se faire rembarrer, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras à l'en étouffer pour se faire pardonner.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, j'en suis conscient. Simplement, la prochaine fois que je te dis non, sache que ce n'est pas pour jouer.

-D'accord. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Pardonne moi.

De voir son amant si mal lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Savoir qu'il était celui qui avait provoqué la crise ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Kurogane était terrifié à l'idée que Fye ne finisse par le chasser. Il s'était fait une telle joie de passer ces heures avec lui. Comment avait-il pu tout gâcher à ce point ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura le blond avec un pauvre sourire.

Comme pour démontrer la véracité de ses dires, le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir à côté du brun. Leur ardeur étant nettement retombée, ils décidèrent de regarder la télé afin de juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure du film, l'Anglais se rapprocha de son voisin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la moitié, il avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kurogane. À la fin il était carrément allongé sur ses genoux.

Le brun n'avait pas mangé, et une fois le film terminé, il commença à avoir vraiment faim. Il en fit part à Fye qui leur commanda à manger. Le room service leur apporta des brochettes qu'ils dégustèrent sans bouger du canapé. Ils se contentèrent de laisser le plateau dans le couloir une fois terminé avant de retrouver leur position initiale. Le blond s'allongea et posa de nouveau sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Les doigts du Japonnais avaient instinctivement fini dans les boucles dorées de son amant. Depuis toujours, il adorait ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une couleur sublime, très doux au toucher, et ils dégageaient une odeur très caractéristique qui le rendait fou. Cette fascination lui avait valu pas mal de moquerie de son petit-ami quand ils étaient au lycée. Fye n'était pas d'accord avec lui, et passait son temps à se plaindre que ses cheveux étaient incoiffables, trop voyants, et qu'il les avait toujours dans la figure. Il avait même voulu les faire couper à plusieurs reprises ce que Kurogane lui avait formellement interdit.

Sentant qu'il avait cessé ses caresses, le blond releva la tête dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur.

-T'es beau, lâcha le brun, soudain frappé par cette constatation.

Plus que beau, il était magnifique. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point son amant pouvait être sublime et ça lui revenait brusquement en mémoire. Tous les traits de son visage étaient parfaits. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être à la fois aussi parfait et en même temps humain ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla l'autre en se relevant.

-C'est vrai.

Le blond secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai ! Répéta Kurogane avec conviction, lui attrapant le visage à deux mains.

-Tu penses ça, mais c'est parce que tu ne vois que la façade...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se dénigrait à ce point ? Ne ce rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point il était extraordinaire ?

-Non. Je te connais Fye. Et quoi qu'il y ait à l'intérieur, c'est forcément magnifique.

L'Anglais rougit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Peu à peu, il finit allongé sur lui, leur baiser s'enflammant de plus en plus. Il étaient incapable de s'en empêcher, et ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas envie, alors ils firent à nouveau l'amour, mais sur le lit cette fois-ci.

Kurogane se sentait comblé quand ils couchaient ensemble. Dans ces moments là, il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était avec cet homme qu'il voulait être. C'était lui qu'il aimait et personne d'autre. Il avait besoin de continuer à le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, autant qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène pour vivre.

Souvent, il ne fermait pas les yeux pendant le sexe. Au contraire, il les gardait grands ouverts et fixait amoureusement son amant. L'expression de bien être qui s'affichait sur le visage du blond le remplissait de joie. C'était devenu rare pour lui de le voir heureux, alors il chérissait chaque seconde de bonheur.

-Tu sais, je commence à me demander si on est pas malades, déclara l'Anglais, qui commençais à reprendre son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-À chaque fois qu'on se touche, on finit à poil. Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Normal j'en sais rien, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Fye éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Obsédé.

-Je t'ai pas entendu dire non !

-Ta gueule !

Il se chamaillèrent en s'embrassant pendant ce qui sembla être quelques minutes au brun. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il regarda le réveil, il était déjà 17 heures. L'idée de bientôt devoir partir le fit soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Fye, confortablement installé sur son épaule.

-Faut que je sois chez moi dans une heure.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Sa déclaration jeta incontestablement un froid, car le blond s'écarta de lui. Kurogane tendit une main vers lui, mais il se fit repousser. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir non plus, mais il était bien obligé de rentrer. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il serait resté à tout jamais dans ce lit. Sauf qu'il y avait Henry. D'accord, c'est vrai, il aurait déjà du avoir rompu avec lui, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant il allait devoir le faire rapidement, tout en s'y prenant le plus en douceur possible. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible de faire ça, mais il allait devoir essayer.

-Fye... L'appela t-il, plaintif. J'aimerai rester, mais tu sais que je peux pas. S'il te plaît, laisse moi profiter de toi le peu de temps qui me reste ici.

L'Anglais soupira et s'assit dans le lit, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu dois rentrer ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dirais à Henry s'il arrive avant moi ?

-J'en sais rien... La vérité pour une fois ?! Lança t-il, acide.

-N'exagère pas !

C'était la première fois qu'ils en reparlaient depuis que Kurogane lui avait dit qu'il allait rompre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille. C'est vrai que ça traînait un peu en longueur, mais il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer à l'idée. Il pouvait comprendre ça, non ?

-D'accord. Dans ce cas je réitère ma question. Pourquoi tu dois rentrer ?

-Je... Commença le brun, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire.

Il n'avait pas tord, mais il se sentait honteux de devoir le reconnaître.

-... parce que je n'ai pas rompu avec Henry, avoua t-il.

-Voilà. Donc ne me dis pas que tu es obligé de partir. Si tu avais voulu rester, tu aurais fait ce qu'il fallait pour ! S'énerva Fye.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, et tu le sais très bien. Je t'aime d'accord ? Je t'interdis de le remettre en doute.

-Prouve le... Souffla l'Anglais, le regardant au fond des yeux.

Ces mots sonnaient presque comme un chantage aux oreilles du brun. Pour un peu, il aurait pu demander « sinon quoi ? », mais il avait trop peur de la réponse. Au lieu de laisser monter le ton, il devrait plutôt calmer un peu le jeu. Tout était de sa faute, et Fye avait le droit d'être en colère, simplement, il devait lui montrer qu'il avait moins de raisons que ce qu'il croyait de lui en vouloir.

-J'ai merdé, je le reconnais. J'aurai du le faire dans la semaine, je m'en rend bien compte, mais c'est dur pour moi aussi... J'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, et je ne sais même pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Ça va changer tellement de choses, il faut que je pense aux problèmes que ça va causer avant d'agir. En plus, il rentre vachement tard tard en ce moment, je trouve ça cruel de lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille après qu'il ait bossé toute la journée...

Contrairement à l'effet recherché, le blond paraissait encore plus courroucé qu'auparavant.

-Tu ne fais que te trouver des excuses ! Si tu regrettes ton choix et que tu ne veux plus le faire, ait les couilles de me le dire ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con ! Cria t-il.

-Tu te trompes, je ne te prend pas pour un con ! Je t'ai choisis, tu m'entends ? C'est toi que j'ai choisis, et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus ! Je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever ! Tu es celui à qui je pense du soir au matin. C'est toi, ce sera toujours toi. Si je t'ai dis que j'allais me séparer de Henry, c'est que je vais le faire. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Tout ça me fait peur...

Il était sincère. Pour lui, il était de plus en plus évident qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le seul problème c'est que Shaolan l'avait effrayé l'autre jour au restaurant. Il commençait à craindre la réaction de ses proches et de son meilleur ami quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. En plus, il n'avait aucun endroit où habiter puisque l'appartement était celui d'Henry. C'est vrai qu'il s'était dit qu'il devait rompre le soir même, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien préparé du tout. Et puis comment avoir le cœur à lui dire ça quand le Français rentrait tout sourire à la maison ?

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, répondit-il Fye, un peu calmé. J'ai très peur Kurogane. Il faut que tu le fasses, et que tu le fasses vite. Je vais devenir dingue sinon !

-Je vais le faire, je te le promet, le rassura t-il.

-D'accord, mais quand ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il n'avait pas encore de date précise en tête. Pour ce soir s'était mort, alors probablement dans le week-end. Il préférait néanmoins s'abstenir de lui donner une quelconque date au cas où il aurait un empêchement.

-J'en sais rien. Bientôt.

-Il faut que tu le fasses, insista l'Anglais.

-Oui ça va j'ai compris, je vais le faire ! Siffla sèchement le brun.

Pourquoi il le harcelait comme ça ? Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, et il comptait tenir sa parole, pas la peine de revenir là dessus pendant des heures.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprend rien du tout ! S'énerva Fye. Tu dois rompre avec Henry, j'en ai besoin. Je ne te fais pas un caprice là, c'est une nécessité. L'idée que tu sois encore avec lui me fais me sentir comme une merde. J'ai l'impression d'être monstrueux. Tu n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point il était heureux en ce moment, et je n'ai pas pu ne pas remarquer comme il est amoureux de toi. C'est horrible d'être celui qui brise ça. Je...

-Tu as tord. C'est moi tout seul qui ait choisi de briser mon couple, le contredit Kurogane. C'est moi qui t'ai couru après, c'est moi qui t'ai choisi. Tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça !

-Non on a tout les deux une part de responsabilité !

-Fye...

-Tais toi, j'ai pas fini, le coupa t-il.

La voix du blond se faisait de plus en plus fébrile. Il avait recommencé à légèrement trembler. Kurogane fit mine de le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'autre se leva, enfila un peignoir, et alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tous les jours quand tu n'es pas là, je me demande si tu m'as dis la vérité, si tu comptes réellement le quitter, ou si tu mens juste pour continuer à coucher avec moi.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée que tu changes d'avis et que tu le choisisse. J'ai des frissons de dégoût le soir quand je sais que tu es avec lui. Je me met à pleurer tout seul en me rendant compte que je ne peux même pas te parler quand je le veux ou que j'en ai besoin. Cette situation me tue !

Kurogane était estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il se doutait que ce devait être dur pour Fye, mais il ne pensait pas que ça l'était à ce point. Le jeune homme semblait réellement très mal. Il se leva pour le rejoindre, mais à nouveau, l'autre ne le laissa pas le toucher. L'Anglais avait commencé à pleurer. Il ne sanglotait pas, mais les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ces joues.

-Je fais au moins deux crises d'angoisse par jour. Deux, tu te rends compte ? Ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années ! Yuko m'a dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je n'arrive pas à raisonner mon cœur. Je t'aime, et l'idée que toi aussi m'empêche de partir. Si je reste c'est uniquement pour toi ! Alors je t'en pries, je t'en supplie, si tu es vraiment sincère, si tu m'aimes, romps avec Henry, fais le tout de suite.

Merde ! Il lui faisait du mal à ce point ? Mais quel connard il était ! Il aurait pu se frapper. Bien entendu que Fye souffrait. Il était dépressif, il souffrait tout le temps. Et lui n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne, son bien être personnel. Quel égoïste !

Sans s'avancer vers lui, il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras. Fye hésita de longues secondes, puis s'y réfugia pour pleurer tout son saoul. Kurogane le berça, en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer.

Il avait été désagréablement surpris d'entendre que la psy de son amant lui avait déconseillé d'entretenir leur relation. De quoi elle se mêlait celle là ? Il aurait quelques mots à lui dire, si jamais il la croisait un jour ! Pour l'instant, le plus important était de consoler le blond. Il était déjà plus de 17 heures 30, mais il ne pouvait pas partir avant d'être sûr qu'il allait mieux.

-Je vais le quitter. Je te jure que je vais le quitter, répétait-il en boucle.

Il dut insister assez car Fye cessa de pleurer et de trembler. Il le garda contre lui encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que l'Anglais lui même demande à ce qu'il le laisse respirer.

-Tu vas le faire hein ?

-C'est promis.

Le blond se força à lui faire un sourire. C'était peu crédible avec ses yeux rouges et ses joues pleines de larmes, mais l'effort était louable.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut même Fye qui lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir s'il voulait être chez lui à temps. Profitant du fait qu'il paraissait réellement aller mieux, il accepta la proposition. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait fallut un effort au blond pour faire ça, il décida d'en faire un lui aussi.

-Tu sais, si tu ne m'envoies rien de trop explicite, on pourrait parler par sms...

-C'est vrai ? Super !

Ça allait l'obliger à garder son portable constamment sur lui et en silencieux, mais ça valait bien le sourire qui s'étendait sur le visage de Fye.

Avant de partir, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et lui murmura au passage :

-Je t'aime.

Cette fois, le point de non retour avait été atteint. Il devait rompre avec Henry.


	31. Mauvais timing

-Tu peux me répéter ça ?! S'exclama Kurogane, sans prendre la peine de masquer la colère dans sa voix.

-Je dois partir pour quatre jours... Marmonna Henry, penaud.

-Putain !

-Je suis désolé chéri, j'te jure que je le suis ! Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis rentré, mais il faut absolument qu'on aille à Tokyo régler le problème des Anglais. Ce n'est que quatre petits jours, et on ne sera qu'à quelques heures l'un de l'autre...

Kurogane se retint de jurer à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui annonce ça maintenant ? Il n'aurait pas pu le faire demain plutôt ?! Contrairement à ce que croyait son fiancé, il n'était pas en colère de le voir repartir aussi vite, au contraire, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce qui le mettait en rogne, c'est que deux heures plus tôt il était parvenu à se convaincre de rompre avec lui. Il lui avait fallut tout le week-end pour trouver le courage de le faire. Il venait de passer tout son lundi le ventre noué à l'idée qu'il allait enfin le quitter. Mais non, il avait fallut que Henry arrive comme une fleur et lui dise qu'il repartait dans deux jours ! Ça n'aurait rien du changer à ses plans, et pourtant, maintenant son courage s'était envolé. Quel genre de connard serait-il s'il lui disait ça maintenant, et qu'il gâchait tout son voyage d'affaire ? Sauf que ça voulait dire qu'il devait attendre son retour, soit samedi, avant de pouvoir le quitter, et malheureusement, il y avait peu de chances que ça passe auprès de Fye.

Il soupira longuement et repoussa le câlin de Henry. Lui qui pensait que tout serait enfin finit ce soir, il avait peut être été un peu trop optimiste ! Il voyait bien à l'air confus de son fiancé que celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment, mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'expliquer. Pour une fois qu'il avait une raison a peut prêt légitime de lui en vouloir !

-Chéri, je m'excuse, mais je pouvais pas dire non.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Kurogane.

-Après ça, je ne partirais plus, c'est promis ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même poser des vacances pour qu'on passe du temps rien que tout les deux !

-Arrêtes, c'est bon je te dis !

C'était bien le genre de Henry de faire ce genre de chose. Quand il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, il s'excusait pendant des heures, et ensuite il lui promettait quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. D'habitude, ça marchait plutôt bien, et Kurogane se faisait avoir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que son fiancé pose des jours pour rester avec lui. Le seul avec qui il voulait être c'était Fye. En plus, si Henry faisait ça, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne parvienne pas à se persuader de le larguer à ce moment là puisque l'autre aurait posé ses vacances exprès pour lui.

-Kuro...

-Sérieux, stop ! S'énerva le brun. Pas la peine de revenir dessus pendant trois heures.

-Pardon...

Kurogane continua de lui faire la tête le restant de la soirée, au grand dam du Français. Ce dernier tenta quelques vains rapprochements, puis alla se coucher en comprenant que ces efforts n'aboutiraient pas.

Au final, le départ de Henry était à la foi une mauvaise, et une bonne nouvelle. D'un côté, cela repoussait encore un peu plus l'échéance de leur séparation, ce qui n'allait pas plaire à son amant, mais de l'autre cela allait lui permettre de passer quatre jours avec Fye. Cette pensée lui réchauffait indéniablement le cœur. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, tournant résolument le dos à son fiancé, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, il prit cependant la peine de se réconcilier avec son petit ami avant de partir au boulot. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir débouler sur son lieu de travail dans la journée pour s'excuser à nouveau. C'est avec le sourire qu'il lui assura qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça la veille, et qu'il savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Une fois sûr que l'autre était rassuré, s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami pour leur séance de sport quotidienne.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Fye avait cessé de fréquenter Seishiro, et ce dernier paraissait complètement remis. Il lui raconta dans les moindre détails la soirée de folie qu'il avait passé avec une fille rencontrée en boite. Kurogane était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami était redevenu égal à lui même. Il se sentait moins coupable de lui avoir menti.

-Et toi alors, toujours  _in love_ avec ton fiancé ? Le taquina le borgne.

-Fais pas semblant, je sais qu'en vrai t'es jaloux ! Rétorqua t-il.

Il savait que c'était exactement dans ce genre d'occasion qu'il aurait dû lui annoncer qu'il trompait Henry, mais il ne parvenait pas a s'y résoudre. C'était avec son meilleur ami qu'il aurait voulu préparer sa rupture et se poser les questions qui lui retournaient l'estomac depuis des jours. Seishiro aurait probablement une tonne de bons conseils à lui donner, sauf qu'à cause de sa couardise, il ne les entendrait jamais.

Après la crise qu'il avait faite à son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci s'était mis avec Fye, s'il lui disait que maintenant c'était lui qui sortait avec l'Anglais, l'autre aurait toutes les raisons de lui faire la gueule. Surtout qu'il avait embrassé Fye pendant leur petite soirée couple, et couché avec lui après qu'ils aient fait une sortie tout les trois. Certes Seishiro était très très ouvert sur le sujet du sexe, mais là, il aurait du mal à avaler la pilule.

-Jaloux ? De toi ? Tu t'es bien regardé ? S'esclaffa Seishiro.

-Pardon ?! Et toi alors ? T'es sûr de t'être déjà vu dans une glace ? Laideron !

-Mocheté !

-Babouin !

Quelques années plus tôt, ils avaient inventé ce jeu hautement intellectuel qui consistait à insulter l'autre. Le premier qui ne trouvait plus de vraie insulte avait perdu. De temps en temps, sans raison, ils en faisaient une petite partie au détour d'une conversation.

-Tronche de cake !

-Face de moche ! Lâcha le brun qui arrivait un peu à court.

-Face de moche ? Sérieux ? C'est pourri comme insulte ! Se moqua son patron, mort de rire.

-Ta gueule ! Grogna Kurogane, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Lorsque leurs collègues arrivèrent, ils riaient encore, ne sachant plus trop pourquoi, mais incapables de s'arrêter. Les autres, habitués à leurs excentricités, n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.

-Aller ma poule, fait pas la gueule, c'est pas grave d'être une brelle en insultes ! Railla Seishiro pendant qu'ils rejoignaient les vestiaires.

-Pff, je t'ai laissé gagné !

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire...

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui fila un coup d'épaule.

-Bon les deux comiques, vous vous ramenez ?! Cria Toya. Vous allez encore être en retard pour l'ouverture.

-Heureusement que le patron est sympa alors ! Se marra le borgne.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, la matinée de Kurogane se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et il ne pensa ni à son fiancé, ni à son amant. Il se contenta de vanner son meilleur ami et de chercher le meilleur moyen pour lui faire des crasses. Cette complicité entre eux lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. Il avait un peu eu le sentiment de perdre Seishiro, à cause de ces mensonges, alors il était heureux de voir que les choses redevenaient comme avant.

Néanmoins, à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il s'empressa de sortir téléphoner à Fye.

**« -Salut beau brun !**  S'exclama joyeusement l'Anglais en décrochant.

-Salut beau blond ! Répondit-il, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui valait ce chaleureux accueil.

**-Comment tu vas ?**

-Bien. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.

Hier quand ils s'étaient appelés, Fye avait compris qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de rompre avec Henry, et il ne l'avait pas très bien pris. C'était d'ailleurs suite à leur engueulade que Kurogane avait trouvé le courage de passer à l'acte, avant de se dégonfler lamentablement.

**-Ça va super ! Franchement, je me sens hyper bien !**

Le brun aurait pu croire que c'était de l'ironie, sauf que même à travers son téléphone il pouvait voir le sourire qui s'étendait sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Fye était sincère. C'était bizarre, mais il en était content. Ça faisait du bien de le voir heureux pour une fois.

-C'est super. Il y a une raison particulière a ça ?

**-Et bien, je t'ai au téléphone pour commencer. Ensuite, il fait un temps superbe, je viens de voir un bon film, et cet après midi je fais les magasins. Quel raison aurais-je d'aller mal ?**

La réponse appropriée pour la plupart des gens était : aucune. Mais on ne parlait pas de la plupart des gens, on parlait de Fye. Jamais jusqu'à présent Kurogane ne l'avait entendu s'extasier sur le beau temps, ou le shopping. Il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait.

-Fye ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

**-Puisque je te le dis ! Je suis au top de ma forme !**

-Désolé de te le demander mais, tu as bu ? S'inquiéta le brun.

Il avait remarqué que l'Anglais avait l'alcool assez joyeux, cela pourrait donc expliquer son comportement.

**-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai l'air bourré ?**

-C'est pas ça... C'est juste que t'es un peu trop joyeux.

**-Comment ça « trop joyeux » ? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être trop joyeux ? Tout le monde semble s'accorder à dire que le but de la vie c'est de trouver le bonheur. Je vois pas quel est le problème à être « trop joyeux » !**

Plus la conversation avançait, plus le brun avait peur. Ce n'était pas le genre de son amant ce genre de réflexions à la con. Enfin si, quand il jouait la comédie, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de le faire avec Kurogane.

-Fye, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Il tentait de cacher la panique montant dans sa voix, mais une part de lui était de plus en plus persuadée que Fye venait peut être encore de faire une grosse connerie. Avec ce que le blond lui avait raconté sur ses crises d'angoisses quotidienne, cette peur qu'il se foute en l'air était réapparu chez Kurogane. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à écouter les tonalités de son portable en attendant que le jeune homme réponde, il priait de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur sa messagerie, parce qu'instantanément, les scénarios les plus fous commenceraient à se mettre en place dans sa tête.

**-Non c'est vrai, aujourd'hui je suis heureux, contrairement à d'habitude. Ça devrait te réjouir, non ?**

-Ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose si tu veux tout savoir ! Avoua t-il.

**-Pourquoi ?**

-Parce que tu refuse de me dire ce qui te met dans cet état.

**-On s'en fiche tant que ça marche, non ?**

-Non.

Bien sûr qu'on ne s'en fichait pas. S'il s'était drogué ou qu'il avait bu, c'était même grave. Il y avait probablement pleins d'effets secondaires possibles en réaction avec les médicaments qu'il prenait. Plus son amant tardait à lui dire ce qui l'avait mis d'aussi bonne humeur, plus il était persuadé que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

**-Bon, ça va !** Capitula l'Anglais.  **Je** **ne** **pensais pas que tu voulais vraiment savoir.**

-Si, je veux savoir.

**-Y a rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste augmenté le dosage de mon antidépresseur.**

-Pardon ?

Comment ça il avait « juste » augmenté son dosage ? Ok, il ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans tout ces trucs, mais un surdosage de ce genre de médicament était sûrement dangereux. C'était au médecin de lui changer son dosage.

**-Quoi ?**

-Tu peux pas décider ça tout seul ! Yuko est au courant ?

**-Non, je l'ai pas eu téléphone récemment, mais je vais lui dire.**

De mieux en mieux... Décidément, cette conversation empirait chaque seconde.

-Attend, mais c'est dangereux là ce que tu fais ! T'as pensé aux effets que ça pourrait avoir sur ton corps ou ton cerveau ?! S'énerva le brun.

**-Kurogane, je m'y connais bien mieux que toi sur ce sujet, et crois moi, il n'y a aucun risque !**

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'es pas médecin.

**-Non, mais c'est le dosage que j'avais quand j'ai commencé à prendre ce médicament, donc je sais que ce n'est pas dangereux.**

Il n'avait pas de preuve que c'était la vérité, mais le brun se sentit soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait pas totalement fait n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait décidé d'augmenter sa dose prouvait qu'il allait vraiment mal. Il n'aurait pas eut besoin d'en arriver là sinon. La raison de son mal être était plutôt évidente : c'était lui.

C'était son égoïsme et sa lâcheté qui avaient mis son amant dans cet état, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Il était en train de le détruire à petit feu, et ça le faisait énormément culpabiliser. C'est pour ça qu'il comptait en finir rapidement avec Henry. Sauf que cette semaine cela n'allait pas être possible. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que l'Anglais trouverait le courage d'attendre encore un peu.

**-Bon, tu** **ne** **veux pas qu'on parle d'un truc plus joyeux ?**  Proposa Fye, retrouvant sa voix enjouée.

-Ouai, t'as raison. J'ai même une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

**-Vraiment ?!**

-Henry va partir pour quatre jours.

**-Ah...**

Il put sentir la déception dans le ton du jeune homme. Ce n'était probablement pas la nouvelle qu'il aurait voulu entendre, mais c'était déjà pas mal, non ?

-Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

**-Je vois pas trop en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle...**  Marmonna le blond.

-Il part demain matin, ça veut donc dire qu'on va pouvoir passer les quatre prochains jours rien que tout les deux ! Tu ne trouve pas ça super ?

**-Bien sûr que si ! On passe tellement peu de temps ensemble... C'est juste que, s'il n'est pas là ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas...**

Kurogane avait parfaitement deviné là où il voulait en venir. Pour prévenir la survenance de toute dispute, il prit les devant en le rassurant.

-Je le ferais quand il rentrera. C'est rien quatre jours, surtout quand on va les passer ensemble !

**-Tu n'as pas tort. Mais tu te rend bien compte que tu ne vas pas pouvoir constamment rester à l'hôtel ?**

-Oui, je le sais ! Acquiesça le brun. Mais j'ai quand même super hâte d'être demain soir ! Je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre.

**-Moi non plus... »**

Pour son plus grand malheur, l'impatience de Kurogane ne fit que croître au fil des heures. Il s'imaginait ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsqu'il serait tous les deux, il se voyait déjà se réveiller aux côtés de son amant, prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui... Il en était arrivé à un point où sa seule hâte était de voir Henry s'en aller. Lorsque le Français lui cria qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne semaine, le brun répondit que lui aussi, et effectua une petite danse de la joie quand la porte se referma. Avant d'aller travailler, il prépara quelques affaires indispensables dans un sac.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir expérimenter ce que c'était de former un vrai couple avec Fye. Il n'aurait pas à se contenter de quelques heures volées une fois de temps en temps. Pour les prochains jours, le blond était tout à lui, et il comptait en profiter un maximum. Ce serait un peu comme un avant goût de ce que serait sa vie quand il aurait quitté Henry. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer, mais il ne voyait pas de raison que le contraire se produise. Leur principal sujet de dispute était à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux, ils n'avaient plus à s'en soucier pour une fois !

Ce jour là, le lieutenant Shiyu, qui venait désormais quotidiennement, lui proposa de lui payer un verre pour le remercier du travail qu'il faisait avec lui, mais le brun déclina sans hésiter. Il avait d'autre choses en tête pour aujourd'hui. Il lui promis néanmoins de trouver un moment prochainement où ils pourraient faire ça.

Finalement, rendu fébrile par l'attente, Kurogane poussa la porte de la chambre 306 où séjournait son amant, et se jeta sur lui pour leurs retrouvailles tant attendues. Cela faisaient moins d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vu, mais cela avait parut des mois au brun. Chaque seconde qu'il passait séparé de Fye semblait durer des heures. Dans les moments où ils étaient ensemble, il se demandait comment il avait pu faire pour rester loin de lui le reste du temps. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait vivre chaque instant de sa vie !

«  _Mais pour ça il faut que tu retrouves tes couilles et que tu rompes tes fiançailles._ » Lui soufflait une petite voix accusatrice. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Il se plaignait constamment, mais tout était de sa faute. C'était à lui de régler cette histoire.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il à l'oreille du blond, alors qu'ils venaient de finir.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fye le lui disait, mais ces mots le firent sourire instantanément. Savoir que les sentiments de son amant étaient réciproques le remplissait de joie.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'Anglais, qui avait remarqué son changement d'expression.

-Je pourrais t'écouter me dire ça toute la journée.

-Je pourrais te le dire toute la journée.

Incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Kurogane saisit le jeune homme par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. La façon dont chacun de ses morts, chacune de ses réactions conditionnait son bonheur était presque trop ! Fye était le seul homme au monde pour qui il avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que mon cœur pourrait exploser ! Comment j'ai pu mettre autant de temps à le réaliser ? Se fustigea le brun.

-T'as toujours été une vraie quiche en matière de sentiment... Le taquina le blond en lui tirant la langue.

Le Japonais savait très bien pourquoi il disait ça, mais là c'était un coup bas !

Au lycée, les deux adolescents avaient passé plusieurs mois à se tourner autour, mais Kurogane n'osait pas faire le premier pas, de peur d'être le seul à ressentir autre chose de l'amitié. Au bout de quelques temps, se rendant compte que l'autre avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, Fye s'était mis à lui envoyer des signaux de plus en plus clair sur ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui avouer son homosexualité, et le fait qu'il aimait un de ses camarade de classe, mais le brun n'avait pas soupçonné un instant qu'il s'agissait de lui. Désespéré de voir qu'il ne comprenait rien, l'Anglais avait fini par être un peu moins équivoque, et il l'avait carrément embrassé au beau milieu d'une conversation. C'était là, enfin, que Kurogane avait compris.

Cela dit, ressortir cette vieille histoire des années après, ce n'était pas juste ! Il avait grandi depuis, et aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas commis la même erreur. Quoi que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, bien que ce soit lui qui se soit déclaré le premier cette fois, il n'avait pas non plus réalisé que Fye l'aimait aussi. D'un autre côté, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, puisque l'autre avait tout fait pour le lui cacher.

-Chut, ne te moques pas de moi ! Râla t-il, en récupérant ses lèvres.

-Je n'oserais pas, gloussa l'Anglais.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent marre de s'embrasser en souriant niaisement, il commandèrent à manger, et s'installèrent devant un film. Il n'en suivirent pas la majeure partie, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se chamailler. À un moment, Kurogane se perdit dans le son du rire de son amant. Ce bruit était le plus doux du monde à ses oreilles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'endormir et se réveiller avec tout les matins.

-Au fait, je me demandais un truc, l'interrompit Fye dans le fil de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi t'as monté ton sac ?

-A ton avis ? J'ai un peu besoin de mes affaires, lui signala t-il, amusé.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent dans une moue d'incompréhension.

-Comment ça ?

-Il me faut ma brosse à dent, mon pyjama, de quoi me changer...

-Mais... tu ne dors pas ici. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

Ce fut au tour de Kurogane de ne rien comprendre. Comment ça il ne dormait pas ici ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait en plus !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Finit-il par demander.

L'Anglais soupira et s'écarta de lui pour se rasseoir correctement dans le canapé. Il baissa le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien. Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, le brun était sûr que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Quand je t'en ai parlé hier, j'ai pensé que tu avais deviné ce que je voulais dire... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser venir t'installer à l'hôtel pour les prochains jours, murmura Fye, les yeux fixé sur ses pieds.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien, justement. Le problème vient de ce que tu n'as pas fait.

Kurogane du fournir un effort titanesque pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois le sujet allait-il venir sur le tapis ? Surtout que cette dispute avait le chic pour arriver pile quand ils passaient un bon moment ! Ça commençait à bien faire !

-Sérieusement ? Tu... Tu me punis ?! S'indigna t-il.

-Non, je ne te « punis » pas. Simplement, je ne veux pas m'habituer à dormir à tes côtés, alors que dans trois jours, tu retourneras auprès de ton fiancé.

-Mais, je t'ai dis que j'allais rompre à son retour, protesta le brun.

-Et tu comptes le faire le soir même de son arrivée ?

-Non...

-Voilà.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! D'accord, il n'avait pas quitté Henry alors qu'il aura déjà du l'avoir fait, mais de là à lui refuser le droit de passer ses nuits avec lui ! S'il s'était écouté, Kurogane aurait crié de rage et balancé une chaise pour passer sa frustration. À la place, il se leva brusquement et fuma une cigarette.

-Je comprend que tu sois énervé, mais il faut que tu te places de mon côté aussi, argumenta Fye en le rejoignant. Tu as fait le choix de ne rien lui dire avant qu'il parte, je fais le choix de ne pas me faire du mal pour rien. Les médicaments m'aident à contrôler mes angoisses, mais je suis encore terrifié. Si je te laissais rester, je passerais probablement les trois plus beaux jours que j'ai vécu depuis bien longtemps, mais la descente serait trop brutale pour que je ne sois pas blessé. Je voudrais, du fond de mon cœur, que tu restes, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Je te jure que t'auras à peine le temps de te rendre compte que je suis parti ! Protesta le brun. Je le quitterais presque tout de suite. Ça ne sera pas long.

-Tu m'as dis ça trop de fois pour que je te crois encore... Lâcha l'autre.

Le Japonais reçu sa remarque comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il l'avait presque traité de menteur. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ne pensait pas que c'était ce que le jeune homme pensait de lui, et il devait bien avouer que ça le vexait.

-Je vois, gronda t-il.

-En plus, ça ne servirait à rien que tu sois là, je doit m'absenter vendredi et samedi.

-Pardon ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Il avait combien de nouvelle de ce genre à lui annoncer ce soir ?

-Je t'avais dit que je cherchais un boulot dans la région, non ? J'en ai trouvé un. Mais c'est à 3 heures de route, et vendredi ça finit tard le soir, alors je vais dormir là bas.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire là ! Lui signala sèchement Fye.

S'il résumait ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, il n'avait pas le droit de dormir avec son amant, et ce dernier trouvait le moyen de partir travailler pile pendant que son fiancé était absent. Que des bonnes nouvelles en somme !

Trop énervé pour rester plus longtemps, Kurogane grommela qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, et parti en claquant la porte. Bien entendu, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, sa colère s'était transformée en culpabilité, et il commença à regretter sa réaction puérile. S'il n'y avait pas eut sa fierté en jeu, il aurait presque pu retourner là bas pour s'excuser. Cela dit, il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, Fye aussi avait déconné cette fois.

Enfoui sous sa couette, il passa trois heures à ruminer sa frustration et à se fustiger. Finalement, il se résigna à ranger son ego au placard, et envoya un sms à son amant pour s'excuser. À son grand soulagement, celui-ci lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le message le rassura, mais il dormit néanmoins très mal.

Le lendemain midi, il était un peu stressé en arrivant à l'hôtel, ne sachant pas comment l'autre allait réagir après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Par chance, ils semblaient tout deux avoir décidé de faire comme si de rien était, et ils passèrent une très bonne après-midi, consacrée exclusivement au sexe et aux baisers. En début de soirée, alors qu'ils n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, scotchés devant une sit-com débile, le blond demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Non, jamais de la vie ! C'est toi qui a raison. Je me comporte en gros con, je mérite que tu me traite comme tel !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais un gros con, protesta le Fye.

-Tu aurais dû.

L'Anglais rit, et le frappa à l'épaule. Kurogane l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Il trouvait ça mignon que son amant s'inquiète de savoir s'il l'avait vexé.

-Dis Kuro, tu voudras bien m'emmener à la gare demain ?

-Évidemment ! Ton train est à quelle heure ?

-Treize heures. Je l'ai pris pendant ta pause exprès.

-Ah, donc ça veut dire que t'avais déjà prévu que je te servirais de chauffeur en fait ! S'indigna le brun.

-Je comptais un peu dessus, oui, avoua Fye.

Pour se venger, le Japonais lui jeta un oreiller. Bien entendu, le côté espiègle de son amant pris immédiatement le dessus, et ce dernier se précipita vers le canapé et commença le bombarder avec tous les coussins qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsque les deux hommes eurent finit leur bataille, la chambre était un véritable capharnaüm. Complètement essoufflés, ils étaient allongé à moitié l'un sur l'autre, morts de rire.

Ce soir là, quand il rentra chez lui, Kurogane avait le sourire au lèvre. Il préférait nettement finir la soirée de cette façon.

Comme prévu, le lendemain à 13 heures, il amena le blond jusqu'à la gare, et l'accompagna sur le quai. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent rapidement, et l'Anglais grimpa dans le train.

En regardant s'éloigner les wagons, le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il allait se retrouver vraiment tout seul. Henry et Fye étaient à des kilomètres de lui, il n'avait donc plus qu'à rester dans son canapé à se morfondre. Il détestait se retrouver dans cette situation.

«  _C'est ce qui va finir par_ _t'_ _arriver de façon définitive, si tu ne te décides pas à agir !_ » Lui signala cette saleté de voix dans sa tête.

Et malheureusement, une fois encore, elle avait raison...


	32. La goutte d'eau

Kurogane était face à un cruel dilemme.

Aujourd'hui, Henry et Fye devaient tout les deux rentrer en ville. Son fiancé était parti avec sa voiture, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller le chercher. Cependant, le Français avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner ensemble au restaurant puisqu'il arrivait en fin de mâtinée. En soi, passer un repas avec Henry ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, sauf qu'au même moment il était sensé aller chercher son amant à la gare. Fye n'avait toujours pas de voiture, alors le brun lui avait bêtement dit qu'il le ramènerait à l'hôtel à son retour.

Il avait donc le choix entre trouver une excuse pour annuler le déjeuner et aller récupérer Fye, ou expliquer son problème au blond et le vexer. Le meilleur choix s'imposait de lui même. C'était Fye à qui il tenait le plus, et en ce moment, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne rien faire qui puisse le vexer. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelle excuse plausible il pouvait bien sortir à son fiancé. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de refuser qu'ils mangent ensemble, donc s'il disait non, l'autre croirait juste qu'il lui faisait toujours la gueule. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais si Henry s'en rendait compte, il ferait tout pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

-Pourquoi j'arrive toujours à me fourrer dans des situations pareilles ? Soupira Kurogane.

Le brun ne voulait surtout pas que Fye lui en veuille. Ils s'étaient certes quittés en bon terme, mais il avait bien senti que l'autre commençait à être plutôt en colère contre lui. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, en refusant de passer le prendre à la gare à cause de son fiancé avec lequel il n'avait toujours pas rompu. La seule raison pour laquelle cela passerait, c'est si il profitait du repas pour le larguer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout dans ses plans. Kurogane voulait faire ça bien, donc pas en public, et pas au milieu de sa journée de travail.

Il pouvait toujours mentir au blond et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas réalisé mais que c'était sa journée de permanence le midi. Cela dit, il était mal à l'aise avec l'idée de lui raconter des craques. C'était juste pathétique de mentir pour ça !

Finalement, Kurogane trouva la solution à son problème en allant travailler. Lorsqu'il salua le lieutenant Shiyu, ou plutôt Kusanagi -puisque c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait maintenant- comme tout les matins, il se rappela de sa proposition d'aller boire un verre. C'était exactement ça l'excuse dont il avait besoin. En plus de ça, il pouvait faire d'une pierre trois coup. Il pouvait refuser de manger avec Henry, récupérer Fye, et boire un verre avec son nouvel ami.

-Dites, vous faites quelque chose ce midi ? Demanda t-il innocemment au policier.

-Non, je ne travaille pas ce week-end. Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait manger ensemble ? Je connais un resto sympa dans le coin.

-Avec plaisir !

Soulagé d'avoir résolu son dilemme. Le brun s'empressa d'envoyer un message expliquant la situation à son fiancé. Ce dernier se montra déçu, mais ne dit rien puisque Kurogane lui avait dit que le déjeuner avec son client était prévu de longue date et qu'il l'avait simplement oublié.

Selon ses calculs, ce serait serré, mais il pouvait caser le déjeuner et la gare dans sa pause. Il finissait à 12h30, reprenait à 13h45, et le train de Fye arrivait à 13h25. S'il se débrouillait bien, il passait trois quart d'heure au restaurant avant de filer chercher son amant.

Comme prévu, Kusanagi l'attendit devant la salle. Le brun l'emmena dans son restaurant habituel où ils commandèrent tout deux le plat du jour.

-Ça vous arrive souvent de déjeuner avec des clients ? Voulu savoir le lieutenant.

-Non. La plupart ne sont pas aussi sympathique que vous ! Entre ceux qui trouvent qu'ils ne mincissent pas assez vite, ceux qui n'arrivent pas à régler leur machine, et ceux qui n'aiment pas le sport mais qui viennent pour faire cool, on en voit des vertes et des pas mures !

-Ah ce point là ? Rit-il.

-Oh oui !

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter l'anecdote de la femme qui avait voulu payer Toya pour coucher avec lui pour lui donner un aperçu de son quotidien.

-Cela dit, vous aussi vous devez voir de sacrés trucs dans la police...

-C'est vrai, mais c'est souvent moins réjouissant.

Le brun ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il fallait du courage pour faire un métier pareil. Lui même avait envisagé de s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il avait abandonné l'idée quand sa carrière de sportif avait décollé.

-D'ailleurs, comment va votre ami depuis la dernière fois ?

-Shaolan ? Ça va toujours. Il est à fond dans ses études en ce moment.

Depuis la scène qu'il lui avait fait au restaurant l'autre jour, Kurogane n'avait pas reparlé à son ami. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire passer un autre savon, et l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter, alors il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts. Dans quelques temps il lui enverrait un message pour vérifier que ça allait. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Les deux hommes parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent en revue plusieurs sujets, sport, politique, cinéma. Finalement, la conversation se tourna vers des sujets plus personnels.

-Un beau jeune homme comme vous, j'imagine que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ! Lança Kusanagi, qui venait de finir son dessert.

-Oui, je suis fiancé, répondit-il machinalement.

Les mots étaient à peine sorti de sa bouche qu'il les regrettait déjà. Techniquement, il était toujours fiancé, il portait même sa bague, mais lui même ne se considérait plus vraiment comme tel. Il allait falloir qu'il commence à arrêter de dire aux autres qu'il était fiancé, ça lui ferait moins de choses à expliquer quand ce ne serait plus le cas.

-Félicitation !

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ce ne sera plus le cas longtemps, avoua t-il.

-Oh, je suis désolé...

-Ne vous excusez pas. C'est juste... très compliqué. Mais pour répondre à la question, j'ai quand même quelqu'un dans ma vie, oui.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'en expliquer plus, et il fut très reconnaissant au policier ne pas poser de questions. L'homme se contenta de sourire et de lui dire que s'il était heureux, s'était l'essentiel.

-Et vous alors ? Demanda Kurogane.

-J'ai une ex-femme plutôt antipathique, et une fille adolescente qui m'en fait baver. Mais dans l'ensemble, je ne me plains pas !

Ils parlèrent un peu de la fille du lieutenant. Le brun appris qu'elle s'appelait Hinata et qu'elle avait 14 ans. Son ami lui raconta également que sa dernière lubie en date était de recouvrir chaque centimètres des mur de sa chambre de poster, parce qu'elle jugeait que son papier peint était « super naze » et qu'il lui foutait « méga trop la honte » quand elle recevait des amies.

Comme l'heure tournait, Kurogane finit par prendre congé en s'excusant. Le policier ne parut pas contrarié, et il lui souhaita un bon week-end avant de partir de son côté.

Il était déjà en retard de 5 minutes sur son planning, alors il fonça droit à la gare. Au moment où il se garait, le train de son amant entrait en gare. Il couru assez vite pour le rejoindre avant que le blond ait quitté le quai. Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement puis s'empressèrent de rejoindre la voiture, au cas où une de leurs connaissances les verrait ensemble.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Se renseigna le brun.

-Oui, oui. Pas passionnant, mais c'était mieux que de rien faire ! Et toi, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

-Non, j'ai enfin pu rattraper mon retard dans One Piece, ça m'a occupé ma soirée.

Au final, ils ne purent pas parler beaucoup plus que ça, car l'heure de la reprise approchait à grand pas pour Kurogane. Il ramena donc son amant à l'hôtel, et dut repartir immédiatement, après lui avoir promis qu'ils se reparlaient très vite.

Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il découvrit que Henry avait préparé son plat préféré, et sorti le DVD de son film favori. Finalement, malgré ses efforts, le Français tentait tout de même de se faire pardonner. Le brun était loin d'être ravi de cette attention, qui au contraire le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable, mais il fit mine du contraire. Il sourit avec un air passionné à ce que lui racontait son fiancé, et le remercia pour le repas. Ce soir il n'allait pas rompre avec lui, ce n'était pas le bon moment du tout. Il se contenta juste de jouer la comédie, comme il le faisait d'habitude. En plus il avait tout son dimanche pour le faire, s'il profitait juste de sa soirée, ce n'était pas bien grave !

Le problème c'est que le lendemain, ils passèrent toute la journée collés. Kurogane ne se voyait pas amener le sujet au détour de la conversation. C'était peut être bête, mais il avait toujours imaginé que la rupture se passerait un soir, quand Henry rentrerait du travail. Il guetta quand même s'il voyait un moment opportun dans la journée, mais il n'en trouva pas. Honteux, il alla se coucher en n'ayant même pas essayé de préparer le terrain.

Il sut qu'il aurait du se faire violence pour rompre la veille, quand il eut Fye au téléphone le lundi midi.

«  **-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis** , soupira le blond en comprenant qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait.

-Je sais, mais... c'était pas le bon moment.

**-Je comprends très bien ce que tu essayes de faire Kurogane. Tu veux rompre de façon à ne pas passer pour un gros connard. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas possible. Ce qu'on fait c'est mal, et c'est dégueulasse pour Henry. Tu pourras retourner ça de toutes les façons possibles, les méchants dans l'histoire, ce sera toujours nous !**

Évidement, son amant avait complètement raison. C'était un de ses problèmes, il n'avait pas envie d'être un salaud. Sauf qu'en réalité, il en était déjà un, il ne voulait juste pas le voir.

-T'as peut être pas tord... Mais le seul méchant ici, c'est moi. Toi t'as rien fait.

**-Mais oui !** Grinça l'Anglais, avec un rire jaune. »

Ils ne se quittèrent pas en très bon termes ce jour là. Le lendemain ce fut pire. Fye lui raccrocha tout simplement au nez lorsque le brun tenta de s'excuser.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas rompre, c'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quand le faire. La veille Henry était rentré crevé et il était allé se coucher presque tout de suite. Kurogane n'avait pas eut le courage de le réveiller pour le quitter. Il aurait probablement dû puisque maintenant le blond était très en colère contre lui.

-Sérieusement ma poule, je sais pas où tu manges cette semaine, mais faut que t'arrête tout de suite, ça te met d'humeur massacrante ! Blagua Seishiro en le voyant passer la porte.

Pour toute réponse, il lui balança un regard assassin. Ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour lui faire des blagues. Là, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix une bonne foi pour toute. Durant les heures suivantes il arbora un air si peu engageant qu'aucun des clients de la salle n'eut l'audace de venir s'adresser à lui. Il resta donc dans son coin à ruminer. Son meilleur ami tenta de revenir à la charge en début d'après midi, mais il abandonna définitivement en voyant son air patibulaire.

Kurogane était résigné à passer le restant de son après-midi à fixer le mur, quand un éclair jaune dans le coin de son champ de vision attira son attention. Intrigué, il tourna tête vers la porte et à sa grande surprise, tomba nez à nez avec son amant. Ce dernier se dirigea droit vers les vestiaires et lui fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre. Paniqué, le brun regarda dans tout les sens pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses collègues n'avait assisté à la scène. Par chance, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper de lui. Le plus furtivement possible, il se faufila jusqu'aux vestiaires et ferma précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

-Fye ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama t-il.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas débarquer comme ça, mais il fallait que je vienne. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Kurogane.

L'Anglais avait un air très sérieux sur le visage, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et puis, il fallait aussi reconnaître que le « il faut qu'on parle » était un signe intergalactique d'approche d'une dispute. Il allait néanmoins lui demander de quoi exactement il voulait discuter, lorsque des bruits de pas le firent sursauter. N'ayant aucune envie que quelqu'un les trouve tout les deux, Kurogane saisit son amant par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans une cabine de douche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Protesta Fye.

-Chut ! Le coupa t-il en lui posant une main sur la bouche.

L'oreille tendue, il guetta le son de la poignée ou de la porte, mais rien ne vint. Sentant que le blond se débattait, il le relâcha.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Désolé. J'ai cru que quelqu'un allait entrer !

Fye leva les yeux au ciel. Il paraissait réellement exaspéré.

-Et quoi ? Tu as peur qu'on nous voie ?

-Mes collègues oui, avoua t-il.

Il était hors de question que Henry apprenne son infidélité de la bouche d'un de ses collègues. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi l'un d'eux irait raconter ça à son fiancé si jamais il les surprenait, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

-Tu m'as manqué, déclara t-il à son amant pour se faire pardonner.

-Toi aussi, soupira le jeune homme. Mais je suis pas venu pour ça...

-Quoi ? J'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ? S'offusqua le brun.

À la fois agacé et amusé, l'Anglais se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kurogane passa ses mains dans son dos et sur sa nuque pour le serrer contre lui. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester loin de lui. Cela ne faisait que trois jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier avait commencé par répondre au baiser, mais il se faisait de plus en plus réticent à le laisser s'éterniser.

-Kuro, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas le moment, râla t-il en repoussant la main qui s'était aventurée sur ses fesses.

-Je sais, mais ça m'excite que tu sois là... Grogna le brun.

La perspective que quelqu'un puisse entrer à tout moment aurait dû l'effrayer, et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Il trouvait de plus en plus que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils fassent l'amour dans les vestiaires à quelques mètres du reste de la salle.

-Sérieusement contrôle toi. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Le rabroua Fye, de plus en plus sec.

-T'es sûr ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Murmura t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il sentit son amant se cambrer en arrière lorsque ses dents effleurèrent sa peau, et il sut qu'il avait gagné. L'autre continuait de gronder lorsque ses mains tentaient de s'introduire sous ses vêtements, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre aux baisers. De temps en temps, le blond grommelait une phrase sur le fait qu'il était venu pour discuter, et Kurogane s'empressait de le faire taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

-Kuro, non... tenta t-il une dernière fois.

-J'ai trop envie de toi, souffla son amant en lui arrachant son t-shirt.

Finalement, le reste de leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un au sol. Le brun souleva Fye, et celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Kurogane poussa un gémissement de bonheur en donnant le coup de rein qui les unit. Ses hanches ondulaient déjà, lorsque le blond l'arrêta.

-Attends ! Tu ne t'es pas protégé !

-J'ai fais le test y a pas longtemps, et je n'ai pas de maladie, le rassura t-il.

-Bon parfait, moi non plus.

-Tu vois, y a pas de soucis !

Il recommença à bouger, et les mains de l'Anglais s'agrippèrent violemment à ses épaules. Les deux hommes devaient se faire violence pour ne pas faire de bruit. Plus le plaisir montait, et plus leurs gestes étaient brusques. Le brun avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Il était même étonné que ses bras trouvent encore la force de porter son amant.

-Attention, je nous trouve un peu prêts du robinet, le prévint ce dernier entre deux gémissements.

-T'inquiète, je gère.

Il avait à peine refermé bouche que sa hanche déclenchait accidentellement la douche. Fye cria de surprise, et Kurogane jura.

-Tu disais ?

-Rien.

Heureusement, l'eau était brûlante, cela ne les dérangeait donc pas tant que ça. Il leur fallut néanmoins la rallumer lorsqu'elle s'éteignit pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

-Merde, c'est pas vrai, les fringues ! Réalisa tout d'un coup le blond.

En effet, leurs affaires jonchaient le sol de la douche et avaient pris toute l'eau.

-Putain ! Fait chier, soupira Kurogane en tentant de les pousser du pied.

-Bravo ! C'est de mieux en mieux cet après midi décidément...

Comme pour lui donner raison, c'est pile le moment que choisit la porte des vestiaires pour s'ouvrir. Ils se figèrent tout les deux, priant pour ne pas qu'on les ait entendus à travers la porte. En réalité, il s'agissait simplement de clients venu se changer. En réalisant qu'il allait probablement leur falloir un petit moment avant de repartir, Kurogane se tourna vers son amant pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. L'intéressé lui fit signe de ne surtout pas bouger. Il s'appliqua donc à rester le plus immobile possible et se remercia intérieurement de toutes les heures de musculation qu'il avait faites. C'est la seule chose qui lui permis de ne pas lâcher le jeune homme durant tout le temps où le vestiaire fut occupé. C'est avec soulagement qu'il put un peu se relâcher quand la porte claqua.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens encore ? S'inquiéta Fye.

Incapable de parler sans grogner, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Leur petite mésaventure, loin de l'avoir découragé n'avait fait que l'exciter un peu plus. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour leur faire atteindre à tout les deux l'extase.

-Tu fais chier Kurogane ! Lâcha finalement l'Anglais, quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça quoi ? Je suis trempé, mes fringues aussi, mon portable est sûrement mort noyé depuis longtemps et je n'ai rien pour me changer. À part ça tout va bien !

Bon, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. En fait, il n'avait pas pensé à grand chose durant les dernières minutes. Cela dit, son amant, lui, semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi, et cela l'avait mis passablement en colère. Lui qui pensait que leur petite séance de sexe improvisée le détendrait, c'était raté !

-Je vais te prêter des vêtements.

-Mais oui, quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama le blond, sarcastique. Elles vont parfaitement m'aller tes fringues ! Et puis c'est sûr que ça ne va pas faire bizarre du tout si tu revient complètement trempé.

-Ok désolé. Je voulais juste aider !

-Ça va merci, tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Cette fois Kurogane pouvait sentir clairement le reproche dans sa voix. Le truc c'est qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mettre en colère.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Je m'énerve parce que je n'étais pas venu pour coucher avec toi, et que vu que tu ne m'as pas écouté, mes affaires sont foutues ! Voilà pourquoi je m'énerve !

C'est sûr que vu comme ça, il n'avait pas exactement le beau rôle. En même temps, ce n'était pas exactement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de déclencher la douche, et l'autre n'avait pas non plus trop protesté quand il avait commencé à devenir entreprenant. Quelque part, les torts étaient partagés. Il se garda néanmoins de le dire à son amant, de peur de déclencher sa fureur.

-Tu as raison. Je te demande pardon. Je pourrais peut être passer vite fait à l'hôtel te chercher quelque chose de sec ? Proposa t-il.

-Non, ça va te prendre trop de temps. Je vais voir si je peux essayer d'utiliser le sèche cheveux pour arranger les choses. T'as une serviette à me prêter ?

Kurogane couru jusqu'à son casier et ramena sa serviette dans la douche pour qu'ils s'essuient tout les deux. Le blond l'enroula autour de sa taille en sortant de la cabine, et alluma un sèche cheveux pour tenter de sécher ses affaires. Le brun enfila rapidement sa tenue de rechange puis vint l'aider. Ce n'était pas très efficace, et il commençait même à se demander si n'empirait pas plus les choses.

Croyant soudain entendre quelqu'un d'autre approcher, il les poussa à nouveau dans une cabine.

-Quoi encore ?! Râla l'Anglais.

Il lui fit signe de se taire, mais c'était une fausse alerte.

-J'avais cru entendre quelque chose...

-Ça te dérangerais à ce point qu'on nous surprenne ensemble ?

-Évidemment ! Tu imagines si ça remontait aux oreilles d'Henry ?

-Ah... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression du jeune homme. La colère laissa place à une émotion plus proche de la déception. Manifestement, ce qu'il venait de dire avait fait mouche, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Même s'il ne savait pas d'où provenait le problème, il s'empressa de tenter de se rattraper.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes vêtements, s'excusa t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Lâche moi, le repoussa t-il.

-Fye...

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais si tu me fais un câlin, je ne peux plus sécher mes affaires, expliqua t-il calmement.

Étonnement, le jeune homme semblait s'être passablement adouci. Il lui fit même un sourire.

Agréablement surpris de ce revirement de situation, le brun continua de se taire et de passer le t-shirt au sèche cheveux. Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes, les deux hommes parvinrent à ce que les affaires de Fye soient quasiment sèches. Son portable, lui, paraissait définitivement mort, mais il haussa les épaules et dit qu'il en rachèterait un autre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu étais venu me dire ? Demanda Kurogane.

Il était conscient de jouer avec le feu, mais vu que l'autre semblait calmé, c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour avoir cette conversation.

-J'ai oublié, mentit l'Anglais, feignant un air décontracté.

-Pourtant ça avait l'air important...

-Manifestement ça ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Il était très clair que ce n'était pas la vérité. Le brun détestait lorsque son amant lui mentait. Il trouvait ça idiot qu'il essaye de lui cacher des choses. Ils étaient presque en couple, alors ils devaient être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ! Lui par exemple ne lui avait jamais menti.

-Fye, dis moi pourquoi tu es là.

-Je voulais te voir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure.

-J'ai menti.

Cette conversation était ridicule. Ils savaient tout les deux que le blond racontait n'importe quoi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. Il hésitait à insister, mais il savait à quel point le jeune homme se braquait facilement. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. C'était un de ses plus gros défaut, la curiosité.

-C'est à cause d'Henry ? Tenta t-il de deviner.

-Non, tu n'y es pas. Tout va bien.

-Parce que si s'est ça, sache que tout sera réglé très bientôt.

-Je te crois, sourit Fye.

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis.

Kurogane se mit à sourire. Enfin, l'autre acceptait de lui faire confiance ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

-Aller, retournes y avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton absence.

-Tu es sûr ?

-On ne va quand même pas rester ici tout l'après midi.

-C'est vrai ! Quoi que, tant que je suis avec toi...

Le blond gloussa et secoua la tête, amusé. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Son amant répondit avec plaisir au baiser, et entoura sa taille de son bras. Ils passèrent une bonne minute à s'embrasser ainsi avant que Fye ne le force à retourner travailler.

Kurogane avait l'impression confuse que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de l'Anglais, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le lendemain, le jeune homme lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler le midi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude. Il passa le reste de la journée à lui envoyer des sms pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cependant, quand il le rejoignit l'après-midi suivante, ses craintes s'envolèrent.

De l'instant où il passa la porte, à celui où il quitta la chambre, ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas celles de Fye plus de quelques secondes. Ils firent littéralement l'amour tout l'après-midi sans interruption. Ils ne firent de pause que quand tout deux étaient totalement à bout de force. Le brun chercha à savoir ce qui lui valait toute cette attention, mais l'autre dit qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il en avait simplement envie.

Pour une fois, ce fut même l'Anglais qui lui rappela qu'il devait s'en aller s'il voulait arriver chez lui avant son fiancé. À contre cœur, Kurogane remis ses vêtements, et commença à quitter la chambre. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, Fye se mis à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Rien du tout ! Hoqueta le blond entre deux sanglots.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, tu pleures !

-C'est les médicaments. Quand j'en prend beaucoup, ce genre de chose m'arrive parfois.

Le brun n'était pas sûr de le croire, mais dans le doute, il le prit contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci, renifla l'Anglais en s'essuyant les yeux. Désolé.

-C'est rien. Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non vas y.

Il insista un peu, mais l'autre ne faisait que lui dire qu'il devrait s'en aller s'il voulait arriver à temps. Comprenant que ça ne menait à rien, il finit par capituler.

-Kurogane ? Le retint son amant, la voix légèrement étranglée.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

Fye lui adressa un sourire, et ferma la porte. Interdit, Kurogane s'arrêta net. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce sourire lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Il aurait juré voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il aurait probablement dû faire demi-tour pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il ne le fit pas.


	33. Je t'aime

«  _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Fye Flowright. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais si vous me laissez votre numéro, je vous rappellerais dès que possible. Merci, bonne journée !_  »

-Fye, c'est encore moi. Faut que tu me répondes, où je vais devenir dingue ! Tu me fais vraiment peur là. Rappelle moi, je t'en prie...

Kurogane avait perdu le compte depuis un moment mais ça devait bien être le quinzième message qu'il laissait à son amant depuis le début de la journée.

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser et il était totalement impuissant. En se réveillant ce matin, il avait réalisé qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi la veille. Fye n'était manifestement pas dans son état normal, et il n'avait rien fait pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passait. Inquiet, il s'était empressé de lui envoyer un sms pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais l'autre n'avait pas répondu. Il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il dormait encore, mais à 11 heures, le blond n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Mort d'inquiétude, il avait commencé à l'appeler, encore et encore, dans l'espoir d'enfin l'entendre décrocher.

Plus il tombait sur sa messagerie, plus son ventre se contractait. Il avait envie de vomir, et ne parvenait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa main était constamment en contact avec son téléphone pour être sûr de ne pas louper le moindre appel. À l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, il aurait voulu foncer droit à l'hôtel, mais c'était son jour de permanence, et aucun de ses collègues n'accepta d'échanger son tour avec lui. Malade de peur, il ne put rien avaler, et l'appela en continu. Il s'en fichait de passer pour un dingue, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est savoir qu'il allait bien.

«  _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Fye Flowright. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais si vous me laissez votre numéro, je vous rappellerais dès que possible. Merci, bonne journée !_  »

-Réponds putain ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Réponds, pité, répond moi !

Sa gorge était nouée. Un rien aurait suffit à le faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être émotif d'habitude, mais là s'en était trop pour lui. Tous les scénarios les plus horribles passaient en boucle dans sa tête, et même si une part de lui se disait qu'il était simplement paranoïaque, une autre lui hurlait de tout plaquer pour se précipiter jusqu'à sa chambre. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à son amant, et qu'il n'ait pas réagit plus tôt, il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

«  _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Fye Flowright. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais si vous me laissez votre numéro, je vous rappellerais dès que possible. Merci, bonne journée !_  »

-Merde ! Hurla t-il en balançant son téléphone.

Les quelques clients présent se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. Il faillit leur crier d'aller se faire foutre. À la place, il se précipita aux toilettes. Il mit sa tête directement sous le robinet et alluma l'eau à fond. Si on y réfléchissait objectivement, il était assez peu probable qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Fye. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait déjà au courant. Après tout le service de ménage de l'hôtel était déjà passé dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Il restait évidement la possibilité qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose en dehors de l'hôtel...

Une bouffée de panique s'empara de lui, l'empêchant de respirer. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il devait y aller, maintenant. Les mains tremblantes, il se précipita à l'extérieur, et commença à courir vers la sortie.

-Excusez moi ? Le retint timidement une voix féminine.

-Quoi ? Gronda t-il.

-Vo-votre téléphone... Il a bipé, gémit son interlocutrice en lui tendant son portable.

Sans un merci, il lui arracha littéralement le téléphone des mains. L'écran affichait qu'il avait un nouveau message. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il dérouilla son smartphone et manqua de pleurer en voyant le nom de Fye s'afficher.

«  **De Fye :** **Désolé, mon téléphone était en silencieux. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, tout va bien. On se parle demain.** »

Kurogane ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou frapper quelqu'un. Comment ça « pas la peine de t'inquiéter » ? Depuis des heures il le harcelait de messages et d'appels, et tout ce à quoi il avait droit c'était ça ?

Évidement qu'il s'inquiétait, il était même mort d'inquiétude. Il avait eut la peur de sa vie. Il s'était imaginé arriver comme un dingue à l'hôpital, il avait vu le blond étendu dans une flaque de sang, il l'avait visualisé mort, ou dans le coma. Tout y était passé.

Ça le mettait hors de lui qu'il ose lui répondre ça. Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée d'à quel point il avait été effrayé à l'idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver ?! Pour un peu, il aurait pu aller le voir juste pour l'engueuler et lui faire jurer que plus jamais il ne lui ferait un coup pareil.

_« À Fye : Tu m'as fais super peur. Garde ton portable la prochaine fois. T'es sûr que ça va ? Je peux passer si tu en as besoin... »_

« **De Fye :** **Non c'est bon.** »

_« À Fye : Vraiment ? »_

«  **De Fye :** **Oui.** »

Ce n'était peut être que son imagination, mais il avait la très nette impression que le jeune homme lui faisait la gueule. Quelle autre raison aurait-il d'éviter ses appels et de lui répondre aussi sèchement ? Étrangement, le refus de Fye lui donnait encore plus envie de venir. Il ne le ferait néanmoins pas, car il doutait que l'Anglais lui ferait un très bon accueil.

Quelques heures plus tard il décida de retenter sa chance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, et que s'il voulait agir, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_« À Fye : Je crois que je vais venir te voir ce soir. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien. »_

_«_ **De Fye :** **Non. Ne vient pas.** _»_

_« À Fye : Pourquoi ? »_

«  **De Fye :** **Parce que j'ai dis non.** _»_

Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça ? Fye ne l'avait jamais repoussé aussi vigoureusement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais refusé de le voir.

-Merde, mais quel con ! Se fustigea t-il. J'aurai dû rester hier !

Dégoûté par sa propre bêtise, il passa le reste de la journée à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter sa colère. La seule chose qui lui venait en tête, était Henry. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de rompre avec lui, alors peut être que le blond le punissait pour ça. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avaient-ils passé l'après midi à faire l'amour la veille ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, comme souvent quand on parlait de Fye.

Incapable de respecter l'ordre de son amant, Kurogane se rendit à l'hôtel dès qu'il eut terminé sa journée. Il toqua à la porte pendant 15 bonnes minutes avant d'en conclure que la chambre devait être vide. Il tenta d'appeler le blond, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire qu'il était occupé. Dépité, le brun rentra chez lui, la gorge nouée.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il essaya une dernière approche, en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il avait passé une bonne journée, et qu'il lui souhait une bonne nuit, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva bien décidé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait à peine dormi, et Henry avait râlé toute la nuit parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans le lit. Il savait que l'Anglais se levait le plus souvent vers 9 heures, donc il attendit qu'il soit 9h30 avant de lui envoyer un message.

«  _À Fye : On s'appelle ce midi ? »_

_«_ **De Fye :** **Oui. »**

Le brun fut surpris de le voir répondre aussi vite, mais cela le rassura. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il voulait bien lui parler. Peut être qu'il allait enfin découvrir ce qui se passait.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas lui, mais Fye qui téléphona en premier. Comme Kurogane était encore dans la salle, il se précipita dehors avant de décrocher.

« -Allô ?

**-Hey...**  Lâcha l'Anglais, sans le moindre entrain dans la voix.

-Ça va ?

**-Hmm.. Tu veux bien venir à l'hôtel cet après-midi ?**

Hier il ne voulait pas de lui, et maintenant il lui demandait de venir ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

-Tu sais que je travaille ?

**-Désolé, ça ne peut pas attendre.**

-Bon, je vais m'arranger avec Seishiro, déclara t-il.

Il préférait devoir travailler plus la semaine prochaine si ça lui permettait d'arranger les choses entre eux.

**-Parfait. Tu devrais prendre ton après-midi complet.**

-Pourquoi ?

**-Fais le, c'est tout. À tout à l'heure.** »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond raccrocha.

Étrangement, rien dans toute cette conversation ne lui paraissait être un bon signe. Fye avait été froid, il lui avait demandé de venir sans explication, et il avait raccroché directement. Clairement, les choses allaient plus mal que ce qu'il ne pensait.

N'ayant pas envie d'attendre le retour de son meilleur ami avant de lui demander s'il pouvait partir, il alla directement le retrouver à l'endroit où il mangeait d'habitude. Sans surprise, Seishiro ne fit aucune difficulté à le laisser partir, mais s'inquiéta de voir son air abattu.

-Tout va bien au moins Kuro ?

-Ouai, je pense... soupira l'intéressé.

Pour la première fois, il ne se précipita pas comme un dingue vers l'hôtel. Il avait l'estomac complètement noué, n'ayant aucune idée de pourquoi l'autre l'avait fait venir. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait une connerie...

Une fois les trois étages montés, il resta plusieurs interminables secondes devant la porte avant d'oser toquer. Quand le blond lui ouvrit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière.

-Assied toi, s'il te plaît, dit Fye, évitant son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Assied toi.

Stressé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il s'exécuta. Vu comme les choses se présentaient, il y avait une autre raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu envisager, pour laquelle il aurait pu se retrouver ici. Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Il se trompait forcément.

-Je t'en prie Fye, dis moi ce qu'il y a, le supplia t-il.

-C'est fini, murmura l'Anglais qui se laissa tomber à son tour dans un canapé.

-Quoi ?

-Nous deux Kurogane. C'est fini. J'arrête.

-Je ne comprend pas...

En fait, il comprenait très bien, il refusait simplement de l'admettre.

-S'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles ! Soupira le blond. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On ne peut plus se voir.

-Non... Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pardonne moi. Je ne peux plus continuer..

-Non ! Cria Kurogane, la voix rauque. Non je t'en prie, pas ça. Je sais que j'ai été un con, que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, et que je ne te mérite pas, mais ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime Fye. Je t'aime à en crever, et bien plus encore. Je vais quitter Henry, je vais le faire, là, tout de suite. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne pars pas. Ne pars pas !

Les larmes avaient commencées à rouler le long de ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait envie de hurler et de se rouler en boule par terre. Fye ne pouvait pas le quitter, ce n'était pas possible !

-Je suis tellement désolé... Sanglota Fye. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû nous laisser aller aussi loin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais comme d'habitude, j'ai échoué.

-Ne dis pas ça, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je vais m'améliorer, je vais me rattraper, je te le jure !

-Non Kurogane, c'est fini.

« C'est fini. » Comment deux simples petits mots pouvaient lui faire aussi mal ? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine pour le transpercer à grands coups de couteau. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer, de parler, de réfléchir. Son cerveau ne voulait pas admettre ce qui était en train de se produire. C'était forcément un rêve, et il allait se réveiller.

-Pourquoi ? Parvint-il difficilement à hoqueter.

Le blond était lui aussi en larmes. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. Le brun aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer. Mais c'était un mensonge, son monde s'écroulait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, et rien n'allait bien se passer.

-Tu ne quitteras pas Henry, je l'ai enfin compris. Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas la bonne décision. Nous deux, on a aucun avenir, c'est évident ! Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai quand même voulu y croire quand tu m'as dis qu'on pourrait être ensemble. J'ai été égoïste, mais heureusement, je me réveille assez tôt pour que tu n'ais pas encore commis l'irréparable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Protesta Kurogane. Évidemment qu'on a un avenir, le contraire est inenvisageable à mes yeux. Je t'aime assez pour au moins deux vies entières.

-C'est ce que tu penses pour le moment, mais dans quelques temps tu te rendras compte que tu avais tord. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. L'homme qui te correspond tu l'as déjà trouvé, et c'est Henry.

-C'est faux ! C'est toi dont j'ai besoin !

Il n'aimait plus Henry, il en était sûr maintenant. Le seul qui occupait ses pensées nuit et jour c'était Fye, pas Henry.

-Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir failli tout gâcher entre vous. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner !

-Mais arrête de dire ça putain ! Hurla le brun. T'as rien gâché, tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! J'ai cru qu'Henry était le bon, mais je me trompais. C'est toi que je veux, tu comprends ? C'est toi !

Les pleurs de Fye redoublèrent d'intensité. Pendant une minute, il fut tout simplement incapable de parler. Lorsque sa crise se calma, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai envie... Murmura l'Anglais. Te quitter est pire que si on me poignardait en plein cœur. C'est une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie ! Mais je sais que c'est le bon choix. Si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, de nombreuses autres personnes vont souffrir, et je ne veux plus blesser personne.

-Si tu m'aimes, ne me quitte pas, supplia Kurogane. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça...

Il se mettrait à genoux s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser rompre. Il devait le convaincre par tout les moyens possibles de changer d'avis.

-Tu ne comprends pas... J'en ai besoin ! Cette situation est en train de me tuer, littéralement. Je me bourre de médicaments, je passe au moins une heure par jour au téléphone avec Kim' ou Yuko, j'ai même demandé à l'hôtel de retirer tout l'alcool dans ma chambre et de m'interdire l'accès au bar. Je croyais que c'était parce que je t'en voulais, mais en fait c'est parce que je m'en veux à moi. Mon égocentrisme était sur le point de gâcher ta vie toute entière !

Kurogane ne pouvait plus répondre. L'entendre dire qu'il s'était privé de tout les contacts possibles avec l'alcool lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le jeune homme était tombé bas. Et quoi qu'il dise, c'était entièrement de sa faute. S'il avait rompu avec Henry dès le début comme c'était prévu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-J'aurai juste dû m'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu en arrivant ici... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai même pas été capable de faire un truc aussi simple ! S'énerva le blond, en pleurs.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je savais que quelque chose de ce genre risquait d'arriver si je revenais ici, alors j'avais décidé d'un plan pour empêcher ça. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée que j'allais enfin te revoir mais, l'idée que je pourrais retomber amoureux de toi me terrifiais. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça, pas encore une fois... Mais ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'est de ta gentillesse. Je savais que tu verrais clair dans mon jeu, que tu te rendrais compte de mon état, et que tu voudrais m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça, parce que tout ceux qui s'approchent de moi finissent par souffrir. Je suis dépressif à tendances suicidaires, il n'y a aucun moyen que ça se passe bien !

Le brun s'était levé pour le rejoindre à la fenêtre. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il écoutait. Est-ce que Fye était bien en train de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois ?

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de ne pas te laisser m'approcher, poursuivis le blond. Tant pis si ça me faisait mal, toi au moins tu serais protégé, c'était l'essentiel. Le truc, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me tombes dessus dès mon arrivée. Ça m'a surpris, mais j'ai décidé de m'en tenir au plan initial. Quand tu m'as dis que tu étais fiancé, j'ai su que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Tu avais trouvé le bonheur, je devais t'empêcher de le gâcher en t'occupant de mon malheur.

-Attends ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si désagréable ? Réalisa Kurogane.

-Oui. J'espérais te faire fuir, mais tu es tenace.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as couché avec Seishiro au mariage ?

-Non, pas cette fois là. J'avais juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Je ne passais pas exactement une bonne soirée...

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment cet imbécile avait pu se mettre un plan pareil en tête ? C'était lui qu'il fallait protéger et pas le contraire !

-Toutes les fois où tu m'as renvoyé chier, c'était pour ça ?

-Ça marchait même plutôt bien. Jusqu'au jour où on s'est croisé en pleine nuit. J'avais bu, je m'en voulais d'être aussi méchant, alors que tu essayais juste d'aider, je me suis dis que pour une soirée, il ne pourrait rien arriver de bien grave. Et j'avais raison, je me suis amusé comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Mais quand tu m'as attrapé la main, j'ai réalisé que je t'avais laissé t'approcher beaucoup plus que prévu. On ne devait redevenir ami que pour ce soir là, pas de façon définitive, et toi tu t'inquiétais, tu voulais m'aider, et je n'arrivais plus à te faire partir. La tentation de laisser tomber mon plan était forte, mais je savais que tu en souffrirais, et moi aussi, alors j'ai pris la seule décision possible : te chasser définitivement. Je t'ai hurlé des horreurs, jusqu'à ce que tu partes en claquant la porte, et ensuite j'ai bu, beaucoup, assez pour oublier que je venais de perdre une des seules personnes à qui je tenais vraiment.

-Mais je suis revenu, compléta le brun, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais abandonner ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Sa réflexion arracha presque un sourire à l'Anglais.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu. Je t'ai même laissé devenir mon « ami ». Quelle connerie ! T'imagine un peu, j'ai réussi à me faire croire que te laisser poser avec moi était une bonne idée, qu'on allait bien s'amuser ! Évidement, ça n'a pas été le cas, et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer pendant la pub. Je pouvais lire dans ton regard que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, et c'était tout ce que j'avais voulu éviter. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser foutre ta vie parfaite en l'air par ma faute. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai tout fait pour te blesser le plus fort possible en me jetant dans les bras de ton meilleur ami. Je savais que tu me détesterais pour ça, et même si ça devait me briser le cœur, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-T'es pas sérieux ? T'as fais tout ça pour me rejeter ? Je... je comprend pas.

-Je t'aime Kurogane, et je t'aimais déjà à cette époque. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas être tout les deux, je voulais au moins que tu sois heureux. Même ça je n'ai pas réussi à le tenir. À la première occasion, je t'ai laissé coucher avec moi. J'en crevais d'envie autant que toi, je me suis dis qu'une fois ça voulait rien dire... Au départ, tu étais d'accord avec moi, puis tu as eu la bêtise de te mettre à m'aimer, et quand tu es revenu à la charge encore et encore, j'ai fini par craquer. Je... je suis pathétique ! Sanglota Fye.

Le brun était abasourdi. Comment son amant osait se traiter d'égoïste après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger ? D'accord, c'était stupide, mais ça montrait surtout qu'il était de loin de le plus altruiste d'eux deux. Il n'imaginait même pas le courage qu'il avait dû lui falloir pour le repousser continuellement, alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Kurogane, lui, n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques jours avant de craquer.

Étonnement, entendre l'explication de toutes ces incohérences dans le comportement du blond lui avait fait un bien fou. Toutes les pièces du puzzles se mettaient en place dans sa tête, et les choses faisaient enfin sens. Fye l'aimait, il avait été le premier à l'aimer, mais par respect pour lui, il avait trouvé la force de le repousser et de protéger son couple.

Maintenant il se sentait minable. C'était ridicule de voir que son ex avait tenté plus que lui de faire tenir ses fiançailles avec Henry. Comment il était sensé se regarder dans la glace maintenant ?

-Tu es incroyable Fye... lâcha t-il finalement en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'autre se débattit, pleurant de plus belle, mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Il voulait qu'il sente à quel point il était reconnaissant et fier de lui. L'Anglais passait son temps à se dénigrer, alors qu'il était celui qui avait le moins de chose à se reprocher. Il était une belle personne, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir de lui même ?

-Si je t'ai expliqué tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes pourquoi on ne peut plus continuer. J'ai cédé face à tes assauts mais je n'aurais jamais du le faire. Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, à part des problèmes et de la souffrance. Tu as des amis extraordinaires, un métier super, et un fiancé qui t'aime. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais jamais t'offrir.

-Je m'en fiche. Être avec toi est la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

-Non, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de retrouver ta vie. Ta vraie vie. Je me suis battu comme un dingue pour que tu la conserve, et le fait d'avoir baissé ma garde quelques temps ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu. S'il te plaît Kurogane, il faut que tu reviennes à la raison, la seule façon que tu sois heureux c'est de me laisser m'en aller.

Le brun secouait la tête. Pourquoi le blond répétait-il sans cesse qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner et qu'il devait préserver son couple ? Il se trompait, il n'était pas heureux avec Henry, ou s'il l'avait été il ne l'était plus. C'était Fye qui faisait son bonheur, et le laisser partir serait équivalent à se creuser un trou dans la poitrine.

-Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être heureux tout les deux ? Demanda t-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Ce danger que tu crois représenter, il n'existe pas. Tu ne m'as pas blessé, et je doute que tu le fasses jamais. Moi je t'ai fais du mal, et j'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. Mais maintenant que je sais tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, comment pourrais-je rester là pendant que tu me quittes ? C'est à mon tour de me battre pour ton bonheur, et je ne crois pas que c'est en restant seul que tu le trouveras. Peut être que ce ne sera pas non plus avec moi, mais comment pourrait-on le savoir si on essaye pas ? Donne nous une chance Fye, une toute dernière !

-Je ne peux pas... Gémit l'Anglais, le visage en larme. Je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai déjà fait trop de mal.

-Arrête de répéter ça ! Tu n'as fait de mal à personne ! S'énerva Kurogane.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le brun ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait mal, qu'il était triste et qu'il aurait voulu que cette journée n'ai jamais eut lieu, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui allait étayer son propos, alors il se tut et continua de pleurer.

Les deux hommes restèrent très longtemps à sangloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kurogane sentait les tremblement incontrôlables du blond. Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui pour tenter de le calmer.

Finalement, il arriva un moment où les larmes se tarirent. La boule dans la gorge était encore bien présente, mais les yeux étaient trop sec pour pleurer. Fye choisit alors de s'éloigner de lui. Il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

-Je vais m'en aller, déclara t-il en reniflant.

-T'en aller ? Où ça ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-Je rentre à Tokyo. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici maintenant...

-Attends, tu peux pas faire ça !

L'idée qu'ils soient séparé lui semblait atroce, mais celle qu'il ne se revoient plus était insurmontable. C'était ce qui arriverait si Fye repartait pour la capitale, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

Même lorsqu'il avait enfin accepté l'idée que le blond était bel et bien en train de rompre avec lui, il avait gardé espoir. Peut être que le temps le ferait changer d'avis. Et puis lui pourrait toujours le convaincre de lui revenir. Mais s'il s'en allait, alors tout espoir était mort. À ses yeux rien n'aurait pu être pire que ça. Il aurait préféré mourir sur le champs plutôt que de ressentir cette douleur un instant de plus. Le trou dans sa poitrine était si béant qu'il avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point de se désintégrer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Mon train part lundi soir.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux. Des sanglots incontrôlables le secouaient, même s'il n'avait plus la moindre larme à pleurer. Il se resserra sur lui même, pour tenter de contenir les morceaux de son cœur qui se répandaient dans la pièce, en vain. Chaque seconde était pire que la précédente. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il passa ainsi, mais lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Fye n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et se griffait les bras à force de les croiser. Il était complètement translucide, à tel point que le brun eut peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Au lieu de ça, l'Anglais se leva, et la mort dans l'âme, lui dit :

-Tu devrais rentrer... Va voir Seishiro, ou quelqu'un qui t'aidera à aller mieux. Moi je ne peux rien pour toi.

Kurogane acquiesça. Ça valait sûrement mieux. Rester dans la même pièce que lui n'allait pas l'aider. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait aller voir, puisque personne n'était au courant pour eux. Enfin, si, il y avait bien Shaolan, mais son ami risquait de se réjouir, et pour le moment ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on soit d'accord avec lui.

-Je t'aime, partons tout les deux, proposa t-il dans une tentative désespérée au moment où il atteignait la porte.

-Au revoir Kurogane, murmura Fye.

Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Se rendant compte qu'il était finalement incapable de partir, Kurogane resta planté dans le couloir à l'appeler et le supplier de ne pas le quitter. Il fallut que quelqu'un appelle la sécurité pour qu'il sorte enfin de l'hôtel.

Vidé, le brun se mit à errer au hasard dans les rue. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il s'en fichait. Il entra dans plusieurs bars, bu jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le brûle, et reparti. À un moment donné, son portable sonna. Pris par le fol espoir que ce soit Fye qui ait changé d'avis, il se précipita dessus, mais le nom à l'écran était celui de son fiancé. Ce dernier insista plusieurs fois, en vain. Kurogane ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste s'asseoir quelque part, fermer les yeux et ne plus rien ressentir.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà lorsque, la fatigue et l'alcool faisant leur effet, il s'écroula enfin. Assit sur le trottoir, il était incapable de bouger. Il utilisa alors la seule possibilité qui lui restait encore : appeler à l'aide.

Par chance, il n'attendit pas plus de deux sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

-Kuro ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tomoyo, j'ai besoin de toi ! Gémit-il.


	34. Le vide

Après avoir appelé sa cousine, Kurogane eut un gros trou noir. Lorsqu'il repris connaissance, il était allongé sur un canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, le visage inquiet de Tomoyo penché sur lui. La jeune fille lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, le couvant d'un regard maternel. Elle avait beau être la plus jeune d'entre eux, il lui arrivait de se comporter en maman poule.

Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Une épine était enfoncée en plein dans sa poitrine, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. La lumière le faisait plisser les yeux alors il les garda fermés.

-Hey, ça va mieux ? Chuchota doucement Tomoyo, une main toujours dans sa chevelure.

-Hmm, fut-il seulement capable de répondre.

-Tiens, tu devrais prendre ça, lui conseilla t-elle en lui tendant une pilule et un verre d'eau.

Il s'assit avec difficulté et avala le cachet, manquant au passage de s'étouffer avec. Vu que son cerveau battait comme une grosse caisse à l'intérieur de son crâne, et que sa gorge le brûlait, il venait très probablement de se prendre une sacrée cuite. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

-Merde... Gémit-il, la voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'aimerai bien que tu me le dise. Tu m'as appelé à 2 heures du matin dans un état lamentable. Fuma et moi t'avons trouvé à moitié comateux sur le trottoir, et comme tu n'avais sûrement pas envie que Henry voie ça, on t'a ramené ici.

Le brun se massa les tempes. Il supportait bien l'alcool d'habitude, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'oublier complètement quelque chose tellement il était bourré. En plus s'il avait décidé d'aller boire un coup, il y aurait été avec Seishiro, donc il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver seul sur le trottoir en pleine nuit.

Il soupira et se rallongea. Il détestait ne pas se souvenir des choses, encore plus lorsqu'il avait l'impression que c'était important. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, c'était avec Fye, et quand il avait récupéré ses souvenirs, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Avec de la chance, ce serait différent cette fois...

Sa gorge se serra au moment où il pensa à son amant. Des images du blond en pleur lui revinrent. Il tenta de les chasser, mais toute son après midi de la veille lui revint en pleine figure. Sa mémoire était floue sur la fin, mais il se rappelait bien assez pour avoir acquis une certitude.

Fye l'avait quitté.

Fye, son Fye, l'homme qu'il aimait inconditionnellement, celui à qui il pensait toute la journée, qui pouvait le faire sourire ou pleurer en une phrase, ce Fye là était parti.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, il étouffait. Il se releva brusquement, manquant de bousculer sa cousine au passage, et tenta de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. La douleur lui donnait le sentiment de suffoquer. Sa gorge se resserrait, des sanglots secouaient incontrôlablement son corps. Il se rendait bien compte d'à quel point il était pathétique, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il sentit que Tomoyo le prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se blottir contre elle. Il voulait sentir qu'il n'était pas complètement abandonné. Sa cousine le berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. À force de longues inspirations, il cessa de pleurer et de trembler. Il avait toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer dans les prochaines minutes ou heures.

-Ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille, lui attrapant la main.

Il acquiesça en reniflant lamentablement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tomoyo le voyait dans un état aussi pitoyable, mais il détestait néanmoins savoir qu'il avait des spectateurs. Kurogane n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, et pleurer en public ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. En réalité, il ne voyait que deux fois où sa cousine avait dû assister à pareille scène : lors de la mort de sa mère, et lorsque Fye avait déménagé.

Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours dans ses bras, le brun se dégagea doucement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Proposa t-elle.

Il hocha négativement la tête. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas parler. Tomoyo allait avoir droit à son explication, mais pas tout de suite. Là il voulait s'enfouir sous sa couette et dormir des jours durant.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda t-il, cherchant son portable.

-Sept heure moins le quart.

-Sérieusement ? Tu n'es quand même pas restée avec moi toute la nuit ?

-Bien sûr que si, tu me prends pour qui ?

Cette femme était parfaite ! S'il avait été hétérosexuel, et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa cousine, il l'aurait très probablement demandé en mariage. En attendant, il était gay, et elle était de sa famille, alors il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Et il l'avait déjà trouvé ce quelqu'un, le seul problème, c'est qu'il venait de le larguer.

-Merci, souffla t-il, avec une esquisse de sourire.

-C'est normal.

-On peut mettre la télé s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-il, dans le but de ne pas avoir à parler.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas tenu 5 minutes devant la télé réalité qu'ils regardaient, mais aujourd'hui il trouvait presque ça intéressant. Il se laissa absorber par les dialogues sans queue ni tête, et les disputes innombrables. À un moment donné, il se surprit même à apprécier les candidats. Le brun faisait tout son possible pour que son cerveau reste éteint, et que ses pensées restent très, très loin de Fye.

Il ne voulait pas penser au blond, à son sourire, à ses lèvres, à sa voix, à son corps, à ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas penser tout court. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Tomoyo se contenta de poser sa tête sur sou épaule, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour quand il serait prêt.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les fit tout les deux sursauter. Kurogane mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du sien. Sa cousine se pencha, et attrapa le smartphone sur la table basse.

-C'est Henry, constata t-elle en consultant l'écran.

-Ne décroche pas.

Son fiancé était la dernière personne sur terre à qui il avait envie de parler. Henry ne comprendrait pas le pourquoi de son état, il devrait le lui expliquer, et ça finirait en dispute. Une seule rupture par jour, c'était son maximum, même si dans ce cas, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça dit que tu a 12 appels manqués. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

-Bon, alors dis lui juste que je vais bien, et qu'on est tout les deux, soupira le brun.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire toi même ?

-S'il te plaît Tomoyo, je m'occuperais d'Henry plus tard...

-Très bien, capitula la jeune femme.

Elle décrocha, et Kurogane entendit Henry se mettre à crier à travers le combiné. La plupart de ses propos étaient incompréhensibles, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait être plutôt en colère et inquiet. Apparemment il avait harcelé en vain Seishiro, et était sur le point d'appeler la police quand il avait enfin décroché.

-Henry, c'est Tomoyo, finit par le couper sa cousine.

Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle dit à son fiancé que tout allait bien, qu'il étaient ensembles, et que Kurogane ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment mais qu'il rappellerait plus tard. Le Français ne le prit pas très bien, mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se fier à ce qu'elle lui disait. En râlant, il raccrocha.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe maintenant ? Réclama la brune, qui n'en pouvait plus de ne rien comprendre.

-Je... je me suis fait larguer, avoua t-il, tentant vainement de ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Viens là, s'exclama t-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin.

Il se laissa faire quelques instants mais fini par la repousser. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne le plaigne pas trop avant d'avoir entendu la fin de l'histoire.

-Ce n'est pas Henry qui a rompu, lâcha t-il à mi-voix.

-Comment ça ? C'est toi qui l'as quitté ?

-Non, je me suis bien fait larguer, mais par quelqu'un d'autre...

Les sourcils de Tomoyo se froncèrent dans une expression d'incompréhension totale. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire fut : « Hein ?! » Son cousin inspira profondément, et se lança.

-J'ai trompé Henry.

-Quoi ?

-Avec Fye.

-Pardon ?! S'écria la jeune femme. Fye ? Le Fye ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ?

-Ok. Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Kurogane remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix ou son regard. Elle était simplement sous le choc et tentait de digérer l'information. En même temps, cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle était probablement une des dernières personnes qui aurait pu s'y attendre. La brune le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'infidélité et de ceux qui la pratiquaient. En plus, elle l'avait aidé à se mettre avec Henry, lui avait donné des conseils et était une des plus fervente supportrice de leur couple.

La jeune femme éteignit la télé et se tourna vers lui, avec un air très sérieux. Apparemment, leur conversation venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

-Raconte moi tout, demanda t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui expliqua que ses sentiments avaient commencé à réapparaître pendant l'absence de Henry, qu'il les avait combattu le plus longtemps possible, mais que quand Seishiro avait commencé à fréquenter le blond, il n'avait pas pu en supporter plus. Il avait couché avec Fye, et il l'avait regretté. Il avait cru que c'était une erreur, que celui qu'il voulait réellement était son fiancé. Puis il avait réalisé à quel point il se trompait, à quel point il aimait Fye. Trois semaines plus tôt, presque jour pour jour, il s'était rendu à l'hôtel de l'Anglais, et lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. La plus longue et la plus sincère qu'il ait jamais faite à quiconque. Fye l'avait laissé entré, il s'était ouvert à lui, et il avait cru que tout irait bien. Mais lui avait tout foutu en l'air. Il avait été un sale con, égoïste, lâche, horrible, et plus rien ne pourrait changer ça.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, reconnu Tomoyo. Si tu aimes Fye autant que tu le dis, pourquoi tu n'as pas rompu dès qu'il te l'a demandé ?

-Je... J'en sais rien. Je crois que j'avais peur. J'avais peur que ça ne marche pas, peur de la réaction des autres, peur de blesser Henry.

Ce n'était pas une excuse, il en était conscient. Le truc c'est qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Il pouvait tenter de se justifier autant qu'il voulait, rien ne pouvait excuser la façon dont il avait agit.

-Et Fye, tu crois qu'il n'avait pas peur ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il ressentait sachant que tu continuais chaque jour de repousser plus ta rupture ? Il devait être terrifié à l'idée que tu l'abandonnes !

-Je sais ! Cria t-il, les larmes recommençant à affluer vers ses yeux. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je.. j'ai pas réfléchi ! On savait tout les deux que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, alors j'ai cru que je pouvais prendre mon temps ! Je suis tellement stupide !

Il aurait pu se frapper tellement il était en colère contre lui même. Tomoyo avait raison, alors même qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire. Kurogane avait passé sous silence les problèmes de dépression de son amant. Sauf que si on prenait cet élément en compte dans l'équation, cela ne faisait qu'empirer son cas.

Il savait que Fye était fragile, il l'avait su à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui à la gare. Et pourtant, ces dernières semaines, il avait purement et simplement occulté ce fait de son esprit. Il avait trop de problèmes lui même, alors tant que le blond paraissait aller bien, il s'était dit qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'est que plus tard, c'était trop tard.

-Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement ! Gémit-il. Je voulais juste le rendre heureux, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est lui apporter un peu plus de souffrance. Je l'ai fait pleurer, je l'ai fait me détester. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais un truc pareil ! Comment j'ai pu devenir ce genre de connard ? Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ?!

Sa voix était de plus en plus entrecoupée de sanglots. Sa cousine n'avait pas dû saisir plus de la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit, mais de toute façon, il se parlait plus à lui même qu'à elle.

Plus il y repensait, plus il revoyait l'état dans lequel était Fye la veille, et plus il se disait que si son amant n'avait pas eu autant de force, cette histoire aurait pu très mal se finir. L'Anglais aurait pu, comme il l'avait cru à un moment, refaire une énorme bêtise que Kurogane aurait passé le restant de ses jours à regretter. Il en serait même probablement mort lui aussi. Rien que cette idée lui comprimait le ventre et lui donnait la nausée. Il se donnait la nausée.

Tomoyo ressentant sa détresse, lui attrapa la main. Il la serra de toute ses forces, en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'autant de larmes n'avaient pas quitté ses yeux en aussi peu de temps. En même temps, cette fois-ci il méritait largement ce qui lui arrivait. S'il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à lui même.

-Kuro, c'est vrai que tu as été bête, mais dans ta situation, je ne peux pas t'assurer que j'aurai fait mieux. Personne ne peux dire comment il aurait réagi face à un dilemme pareil.

-Peut être. Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai merdé en beauté !

-Honnêtement, je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus. D'un autre côté, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Tu as mal fait les choses, certes, mais tu l'aimes, non ?

Comment elle pouvait lui poser la question ? Évidement qu'il l'aimait !

-Oui je l'aime. C'est même plus que ça, je suis amoureux de lui. Ce que je ressens pour Fye, c'est bien plus fort que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Henry. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais avec Fye, ça a toujours été... intense. Depuis qu'il est revenu, j'ai l'impression que ma vie entière tourne autour de lui. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je pense, finit à chaque fois par avoir un rapport avec lui. Je ne peux pas passer plus d'un quart d'heure sans penser à lui. Son sourire me fait fondre, ses yeux m'hypnotisent, son odeur me rend fou. Tout est tellement parfait chez lui ! Et maintenant il n'est plus là ! Il ne veut plus de moi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Quel intérêt j'ai à me lever le matin si je ne peux plus le voir ? Je peux pas continuer sans lui !

Il aurait dû commencer à s'y habituer, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il réalisait à nouveau que Fye l'avait quitté, il lui semblait que la douleur était pire que la fois précédente. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer correctement. Il faisait sûrement peur à voir. Ou alors il était complètement pathétique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, et honnêtement, il s'en foutait complètement.

Tomoyo l'attira contre elle, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle le garda dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise un peu. Savoir que sa cousine le soutenait lui faisait du bien. Même si elle ne pouvait rien faire, au moins il se sentait moins abandonné.

-Kuro, mon chou, je suis tellement désolée pour toi, soupira t-elle. Quand je vois dans quel état ça te met, je me dis que ce garçon et toi, vous avez réellement un lien spécial... D'un autre côté, votre histoire était partie d'un très mauvais pied cette fois-ci. Tu ne peux pas construire une relation saine basée sur un mensonge et des secrets.

-J'aurai dû rompre. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir la force de le faire !

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pour Henry je veux dire.

-J'imagine que je vais tout lui dire. Continuer à lui mentir serait stupide. J'ai déjà fait trop de mal. Si je continue à jouer la comédie comme je le fais en ce moment, cela ne fera que provoquer plus de souffrance pour tout le monde.

Kurogane en avait marre de mentir, d'inventer des excuse, et de faire semblant. Ses sentiments pour Henry s'étaient envolés, emporté par le tourbillon que Fye avait provoqué dans sa vie. Il ne l'aimait plus, il en était certain, et il allait le lui dire. Pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne comptait pas se lever du canapé de la journée, mais demain quand il rentrerait chez lui, il le ferait. Certes, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait décidé déjà plusieurs fois sans jamais s'y tenir, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il le sentait au fond de lui, le point de non retour avait été atteint. Il était incapable de mentir une seconde de plus. C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondrait à aucun appel de son fiancé. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, alors s'il l'avait au téléphone, il le lui dirait. Henry ne méritait pas ça, alors il allait se contrôler et attendre de l'avoir en face de lui.

-Tu veux qu'on rallume la télé ? Proposa Tomoyo.

Il acquiesça. Tant qu'à ne rien faire, autant ne rien faire jusqu'au bout.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le brun ne bougea pas de toute la journée. Sa cousine eut la gentillesse de lui faire des plateaux repas, qu'il toucha à peine. Sa nourriture fut essentiellement constituée de gâteau apéritifs. Il zappa de programme affligeants en programmes affligeant. De temps à autre, il se rappelait pourquoi il était ici, et se remettait à pleurer. Il garda son téléphone constamment dans sa main, dans l'espoir de recevoir un appel de Fye. Il l'appela lui même un nombre assez conséquent de fois, lui laissant plusieurs message qu'il était certain de regretter dans les prochains jours. Finalement, épuisé d'être triste, il s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, une certitude le frappa de plein fouet. Il était en train de faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas en se lamentant sur son sort qu'il allait récupérer Fye. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore, alors il devait se battre pour lui. C'était le seul moyen d'arranger les choses.

Sa première mission, c'était d'aller rompre avec Henry. Enfin ça, ce serait après une bonne douche, et un brossage de dent en règle. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, après avoir laissé un mot à Tomoyo, il réalisa qu'on était lundi et qu'il était 10 heures. Son fiancé était au travail. Et lui aussi aurait dû y être d'ailleurs. L'absence de coup de fil de Seishiro l'informait cependant que Fuma avait dû prévenir son frère de la situation.

Kurogane refusa de s'avouer vaincu, s'il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, il n'avait qu'à attendre la pause déjeuner. En pleine journée, ce n'était pas gentil pour le Français, mais tant pis, il n'avait que trop attendu.

S'il était pour le moment dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de son fiancé, il pouvait par contre rendre visite à Fye. La moindre des choses était au moins qu'il s'excuse correctement. Parce que des excuses, il lui en devait un paquet ! Son but n'était pas forcément de le récupérer dans l'immédiat, mais il voulait au moins que le jeune homme sache qu'il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il avait été horrible avec lui ces derniers temps.

Il se rendit en taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel du blond. Remonté à bloc, il commença à traverser le hall à grands pas.

-Monsieur ! Le retint le réceptionniste.

-Oui ?

-Ne vous embêtez pas à monter, il n'est plus là.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

De quoi il lui parlait celui-là ? Qui n'était plus là ?

-Vous venez bien voir le jeune homme de la 306 ?

-C'est ça oui.

-Et bien il a rendu la chambre hier.

-Non. Vous devez faire erreur.

Fye n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il avait dit qu'il partait lundi soir, il lui fallait bien un endroit pour dormir jusque là. Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis, et qu'il était parti plus tôt ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu lui faire ça ?! Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans le prévenir !

Pour un peu, il aurait pu se remettre à pleurer. Seule la présence du garçon de la réception l'en empêchait.

-Il a aussi dit que vous viendriez, ajouta le réceptionniste, et il m'a laissé un message pour vous.

-Donnez le moi ! S'exclama Kurogane, le cœur battant.

-Il m'a juste dit de vous dire qu'il n'était pas un menteur, mais qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour rester à un endroit où vous pourriez venir le chercher.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, désolé.

Le brun soupira, et donna un coup de pied énervé dans le guichet. Il retourna dans sa voiture, qui était resté garé là depuis vendredi, et commença à réfléchir. Fye ne répondait pas au téléphone, et il ne voulait pas le voir. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'excuser ?

Il décida d'essayer de l'appeler, juste une dernière fois. Ça ne coûtait rien après tout. Évidemment, l'autre ne décrocha pas. Il laissa le message pré-enregistré qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps par cœur se dérouler jusqu'au bout. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes après le bip pour se convaincre de parler.

« -Salut Fye, c'est encore moi... Je suis désolé pour tous les messages que je t'ai laissé. Ta boite vocale doit être remplie à craquer. Je doute que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire, mais on ne sait jamais. Je voulais simplement que tu sache à quel point je m'en veux. Je t'ai fait souffrir, en ne pensant qu'à moi et en prenant ton amour pour acquis. J'avais complètement tort, ton amour je dois le mériter, et aujourd'hui c'est très loin d'être le cas. Les sentiments ça ne suffit pas, il faut aussi que les actes suivent. Moi je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais je ne te l'ai pas prouvé. J'aurai dû rompre avec Henry à la seconde où j'ai décidé que c'était toi mon choix. J'ai eu peur, j'ai été lâche, et je te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à quel point tu devais souffrir de cette situation. Je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu es fragile et que la seule chose qui devrais me préoccuper c'est de te protéger. À dire vrai, je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose que ma petite personne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que marche un couple. Maintenant, je crois que je comprend ta décision. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, loin de là, mais je voulais que tu saches que suis fou de rage contre moi, et que je ne crois pas non plus que je puisse me pardonner mon erreur un jour. Fye, je suis désolé, et... je t'aime. »

Il n'avait parlé qu'à un répondeur automatique, mais faire cette tirade l'avait grandement soulagé. Bêtement, il sentait l'espoir recommencer à naître en lui. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que le blond allait instantanément accepter ses excuses, et revenir vers lui, mais au moins, les choses n'allaient peut être pas se terminer aussi mal qu'il le pensait. Tant que Fye ne montait pas dans ce train, tout n'était pas perdu.

«  _À Fye :_ _Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup harcelé ces derniers jours. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais s'il te plaît, je ne te demande qu'une chose, écoute le dernier message que je t'ai laissé._ »

Avec ça, il mettait définitivement toutes les chances de son côté pour que le message atteigne son destinataire. Excité et mort de peur, il resta au moins une heure à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il guettait le moindre frémissement de son smartphone. Plus il attendait, plus son espoir s'amenuisait. Lorsqu'il fut réellement à bout, il se décida à bouger.

Il était hors de question qu'il aille au travail, retourner chez Tomoyo serait abuser de sa gentillesse, et se rendre à son appartement risquait d'agrandir la plaie béante qu'était son cœur. Il soupesa l'idée séduisante d'aller dans un bar, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas être saoul si Fye décidait de le rappeler. Finalement, il se gara devant le parc non loin de chez lui et alla courir. Faire du sport lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, il ne pensait plus qu'à réguler sa respiration. Il se concentrait sur les mouvements de ses muscles, les battements de son cœur et l'air qui lui fouettait le visage. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes refusèrent de faire le moindre pas de plus. Pantelant, il s'écroula dans l'herbe, et contempla le ciel d'un bleu parfait. La chaleur était étouffante depuis quelques jours, et avec les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, il était complètement déshydraté. Il tituba jusqu'à une fontaine installée à l'intention des coureurs et engloutit ce qui lui parut des litres d'eau.

Sans grand espoir, Kurogane regarda à nouveau son téléphone. Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant qu'il avait un nouveau message de Fye. Comment avait-il pu le rater ? S'insultant mentalement, il cliqua sur le nom de son amant.

«  **De Fye :** **Arrête de m'appeler. Ne me laisse plus de message.** »

Les beaux espoirs du brun s'envolèrent en fumée. Fye ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Plus du tout. S'il avait écouté son message, cela n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté.

C'était fini. Il l'avait perdu.

Kurogane tomba à genoux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tout le monde le fixait, mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Fye était parti.


	35. Dernière chance

Dubitatif, le jeune homme fixait son assiette, tentant de se convaincre d'en prendre au moins une fourchette. Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis la rupture, il allait donc falloir qu'il s'oblige à avaler quelque chose avant de tomber dans les pommes. Comme si ça pouvait lui ouvrir l'appétit, il bu une gorgée d'eau. Les carottes et le choux de son plat ne lui paraissait définitivement pas appétissants du tout. Il aimait ça d'habitude, mais là ça ne passait pas. Il tenta une bouchée de riz qui passa avec beaucoup de difficulté. Peut être qu'il aurait dû prendre une soupe finalement ?

Le serveur, qui avait remarqué sa détresse, vint gentiment vers lui.

-Tout se passe bien, monsieur ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim... Avoua t-il avec le sourire. Vous pouvez m'apporter l'addition, s'il vous plaît ?

-Vous êtes certain ? Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette.

-Oui, je suis sûr.

Un peu gêné, le garçon emporta son plat et lui amena la note. Sans même y penser, il se rendit à la caisse, tendit sa carte bleue, et paya. Tant pis s'il ne mangeait pas, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui s'était passé samedi après-midi. Il l'avait vraiment fait, il avait rompu. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, et de se rouler en boule. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver ? Toute cette souffrance qu'ils ressentaient tout les deux, c'était entièrement de sa faute !

Se rendant compte, qu'il avait recommencé à pleurer, il essuya les larmes de son visage. Maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il devait assumer ses actes, même s'il les regretterait peut être un jour.

Quand il sortit du restaurant, la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait faire un temps aussi sublime alors que lui se sentait si mal. Ce n'était pas le temps qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment. Il voulait de la pluie, de l'orage, des éclairs, quelque chose d'un peu plus adapté à son humeur.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Il le sortit de sa poche, et soupira en voyant le nom de son correspondant. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre, et il s'y tiendrait. Voir son téléphone lui donna cependant une idée. Il y avait quelqu'un à qui il devait parler aujourd'hui, et puisqu'il avait toute l'après-midi à tuer, autant le faire maintenant.

Il composa le numéro, et porta le téléphone à son oreille, espérant que l'autre n'était pas en cours.

**-Allô ?**  Finit-on par décrocher.

-Salut, c'est moi. Je te dérange ?

**-Non, pas du tout Fye, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Chi-i.

C'était peut être bizarre, mais le jeune homme ne se voyait pas partir sans le lui dire. Elle n'était peut être que l'ex petite-amie de son frère, mais il se serait sentit mal à l'aise de s'enfuir sans un mot. En plus, elle serait probablement soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'allait plus traîner dans les parages. Déjà que lui avait du mal à devoir supporter le regard de Yui dès qu'il se voyait dans la glace, alors elle... Il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça devait être de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

-Et bien, j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire en ville, alors je vais rentrer à Tokyo maintenant.

**-Oh, je vois... Quand ça ?**

-Ce soir.

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil. Le blond se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle était surprise, choquée, vexée, ou que leur communication était coupée.

**-** **Tu veux bien qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble cet après-midi ?**  Proposa t-elle finalement.  **Je voudrais te voir une dernière fois avant que tu partes.**

Prenant une fausse voix enjouée, il accepta. En réalité, voir des gens qu'il connaissait était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie aujourd'hui, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors autant faire un effort. Ils se fixèrent rendez-vous à un café dans l'après-midi et raccrochèrent.

Le blond erra quelques minutes sur le trottoir sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait changé d'hôtel samedi soir, pour être sûr de ne pas retrouver Kurogane à sa porte en se levant. L'effort qu'il avait du fournir pour mettre un terme à leur histoire lui avait paru surhumain, et il ne se sentait pas capable de réitérer cet exploit une deuxième fois. Il commençait d'ailleurs à regretter de lui avoir dit quand était son train. Certes, il n'avait pas précisé l'heure, mais le brun n'aurait pas de mal à la trouver en allant sur internet. Si il se retrouvait nez à nez avec lui sur le quai de la gare, Fye ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il avait décidé.

Pendant qu'il rompait avec Kurogane, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer, bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas le faire. Néanmoins, la vraie crise était venue après le départ de son amant. Il avait réussit à se retenir jusque là, parce qu'il savait que l'autre ne serait jamais parti sinon. Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps exactement il avait passé roulé en boule sous sa couette à hoqueter, suffoquant de douleur, le visage baigné de larme, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans ses avants-bras. Ce soir là, plus que tout autre avant son arrivée, la tentation avait été forte comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait rien sur lui, mais en cherchant, il aurait forcément réussi à se procurer ce dont il avait besoin. Par miracle, il avait eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler Yuko, avant de faire une bêtise. Encore une fois, sa psychiatre lui avait prouvé à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Elle avait annulé le reste de ses rendez-vous, et était resté, ce qui avait dû être des heures, au téléphone avec lui. Quand il était parvenu à se lever et à ranger ses affaires, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Le lendemain, le blond avait comaté au lit, bourré de médicaments, oscillant entre la somnolence, et les pleurs. Aujourd'hui, étonnamment, il se sentait mieux. Peut être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'il partait ce soir qui l'aidait à tenir, ou peut être qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée d'être séparé de Kurogane, toujours était-il qu'il avait pu sortir du lit. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il aurait dû rentrer à Tokyo, mais il n'avait fait que repousser son départ, encore et encore. Normalement, la visite sur la tombe de Yui aurait du être l'étape finale de son voyage, elle en était même le but premier. Après ça, il était prévu qu'il rentre chez lui. À ce moment, il s'était convaincu qu'il devait rester, parce qu'il commençait à voir Seishiro, et que ça n'aurait pas été juste envers lui. La réalité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Kurogane. Pour ça, il n'était pas encore prêt. Ses sentiments étaient déjà réapparu, et il avait pensé que s'en aller avant de les avoir fait disparaître pour de bon, n'était pas une bonne idée. Voir Kurogane et Henry ensemble aurait dû lui permettre de voir à quel point l'autre était heureux aujourd'hui, et ensuite, il serait parti sans regrets. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait cédé à ses sentiments, il avait brisé le couple parfait de Kurogane, il avait tout gâché.

Ça le rongeait littéralement de savoir qu'à cause de lui, Henry et Kurogane n'avaient peut être plus d'avenir. S'il s'était contenté de repousser le brun, et de partir, ils se seraient sûrement mariés, ils auraient acheté une maison, adopté un enfant, et vécu très heureux, et très longtemps. C'était ça qui aurait dû arriver. Kurogane le méritait largement, et Fye le lui souhaitait de son cœur. Évidemment, il aurait voulu que cette vie parfaite se déroule dans un couple que Kurogane et lui aurait formé, mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus en état d'avoir des relations normales avec d'autres personnes. Tout lui faisait peur, il n'arrivait pas à rester heureux, sa dépression ne voulait plus le quitter, il était dépendant de ses médicaments, et quand il se sentait menacé il chassait les gens ou s'enfuyait. C'était impossible de construire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme lui. La seule chose qu'il savait faire, c'était faire du mal aux autres et à lui même. Kurogane n'avait pas à subir ça. S'il n'avait pas rompu, l'autre aurait fini par le détester pour avoir gâché sa vie, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Pour une fois, il avait trouver le courage de ne pas penser uniquement à lui, et de faire quelque chose qui le ferait souffrir, mais éviterait à d'autres d'avoir mal. Au point où il en était de toute façon...

Le seul petit problème, c'est que le brun ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il commençait à y être habitué, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas pour autant. Aussi résolue que soit sa décision, la volonté de Fye restait fragile, et les innombrables messages que Kurogane lui laissaient la faisait faiblir à chaque fois un peu plus. Les premiers qu'il avait écouté étaient quasiment incompréhensibles. Dans les suivants son amant avait commencé à le supplier, chaque message se montrant plus désespéré que le précédent. Le brun avait ensuite entamé une phase où ses appels se résumaient à lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ce matin, il avait eu droit à un peu de répit, mais l'autre avait fini par revenir à la charge. Dans son dernier message, il semblait plus calme et réfléchit, ses propos étaient cohérents, et ce qu'il lui avait dit était exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Le blond avait bien senti à quel point Kurogane s'en voulait, et il savait que ses excuses étaient sincères. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était empressé de l'envoyer se faire voir. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler, parce que son dernier message lui avait fait reconsidérer sa résolution de s'en aller. Ça n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les messages qu'il lui avait laissé, mais une fois de plus, il avait été faible...

Fye était planté au milieu du trottoir depuis un long moment maintenant, et les gens commençaient à le fixer étrangement. Voulant éviter qu'on vienne lui parler, il se décida à bouger. Comme il ne savait pas où aller, il se rendit directement là où Chi-i et lui avaient rendez-vous. Assit en terrasse, il commanda un thé et attendit. Il avait plus d'une heure d'avance sur la jeune fille, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au moins ici il pouvait s'occuper l'esprit en observant les gens dans la rue et le café. Il sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, tentant de profiter du soleil sur sa peau, et de ne pas penser à Kurogane.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris exactement dans « Arrêtes de m'appeler. Ne me laisse plus de message. » ? Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en réalité, c'était Kimihiro qui tentait de le joindre. Avec une pensée d'excuse à l'intention du brun qu'il avait incendié pour rien, il décrocha.

-Salut Kim' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**-Rien. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais aujourd'hui.**

-Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux ! Répondit-il, forçant un peu la joie dans sa voix pour le rassurer.

**-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?!**  Blagua son ami, à moitié sérieux.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te mens jamais là dessus.

L'honnêteté n'était pas exactement le point fort de Fye, mais avec sa psy et son assistant, il faisait l'effort de l'être autant que possible. Il n'aimait pas se plaindre aux autres, ça lui donnait l'impression de réclamer de l'attention, et il se sentait ridicule. Yuko lui avait cependant bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider que s'il se montrait sincère sur ses émotions, et qu'il arrêtait de vouloir lui faire croire qu'il allait bien lorsque ce n'était pas le cas.

**-Tu rentres toujours ce soir ?** Demanda Kimihiro.  **Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher à la gare, et tu dormiras chez moi.**

-C'est adorable Kim', mais ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va aller. J'ai pas trop envie de voir du monde de toute façon...

**-Comme tu voudras. Je suis à ta disposition n'importe quand.**

-Merci, tu es un amour.

Kimihiro n'était plus simplement l'assistant de sa psychiatre à ses yeux. Il était beaucoup plus que ça. Un ami, un confident, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, quelqu'un qui était toujours prêt à lui ouvrir sa porte, quelle que soit l'heure. C'était l'ami le plus parfait qu'il aurait pu trouver, et il ne remercierait jamais assez le destin de les avoir mis sur sa route, Yuko et lui. S'il était toujours en vie aujourd'hui, tout le mérite leur en revenait. Ils avaient été là à chacune des étapes, et encore aujourd'hui, il prenaient soin de lui, bien plus que leur profession le leur imposait.

Les deux hommes restèrent au téléphone le temps que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Chi-i soit arrivée. Fye confia à son ami, à quel point il se sentait tiraillé entre la peur qu'il avait de trouver Kurogane sur le quai de la gare, et son envie de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Sa décision était la meilleure pour tout le monde, il le savait parfaitement, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'y tiendrait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter que les choses se soient passées de cette façon.

Au final, il passa un moment plutôt agréable en compagnie de Chi-i. La jeune fille lui permis de penser à autre chose. Il la questionna sur ses études, et ils parlèrent un long moment de la profession d'enseignant. Fye était d'accord pour dire que cela correspondait plutôt bien à la blonde, elle qui était douce et patiente. Il l'imaginait très facilement en tant que maîtresse en école primaire.

Les choses se gâtèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il fallut se dire au revoir. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, les bras ballant, sans savoir quoi faire. Finalement, ils se firent maladroitement un câlin, un peu gênés.

-Bon, et bien, j'espère que tu réussiras à avoir ton concours, lui souhaita Fye, même si je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi.

-Merci. Quant à toi, je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux. Tu n'as pas l'air de le penser, mais tu le mérites amplement. Fixe toi un objectif, vit ta vie à fond, et trouve le bonheur. C'est ce que Yui aurait voulu que tu fasses.

-J'essayerais, promit-il, conscient que c'était un mensonge.

-Je t'aime, et il t'aimait aussi, j'espère que tu le sais, lui souffla t-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Bien que sa gorge soit nouée, il sourit à son tour.

-Évidemment que je le sais.

-Au revoir Fye.

-Au revoir Chi-i, murmura t-il en agitant la main.

Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait quelque chose, et pourtant, il se sentit triste en la regardant s'éloigner. Dire au revoir à Chi-i, c'était un peu comme faire son deuil d'une autre partie de son frère. Lorsqu'il allait monter dans ce train tout à l'heure, il pourrait enfin dire que la page était tournée. C'est que Yuko avait voulu lui permettre de faire en le forçant à affronter ses vieux démons, et étonnamment, ça avait fonctionné. La peine et la culpabilité étaient toujours là, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Il commençait réellement à croire que c'était possible qu'il réussisse un jour à laisser cette partie de son passé derrière lui.

Sauf que pour tirer un trait sur tout ça, il devait également faire ses adieux à Kurogane, et ça, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il était fou amoureux de cet homme, et l'idée de ne plus le revoir lui donnait envie de hurler. Heureusement, il l'aimait assez pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui ou pas, et définitivement un dépressif n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. Ça allait être dur au début, mais il réussirait à survivre à cette rupture, il avait déjà surmonté bien pire que ça !

À reculons, le blond rentra à l'hôtel. Il rangea les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorties de sa valise, et réserva un taxi. En attendant que l'heure arrive, il se repassa pour la centième fois le film de ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour, et en arriva à la même conclusion que d'habitude : il avait eut raison. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Kurogane lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais au final, l'autre s'était bien rendu compte que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais rompu avec son fiancé. Au fond, il lui en voulait toujours pour ça, mais si ça avait été le seul problème, il serait probablement passé au dessus tant il l'aimait. Non, le problème c'est que Fye savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin heureuse lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'équation. Kurogane méritait une fin heureuse, alors il s'était retiré de l'équation. C'était de la simple logique. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : partir, et sortir définitivement de la vie du brun.

Lentement, il prit sa valise, sortit de sa chambre, ferma la porte, rendit la clé et se plaça au bord du trottoir. Quand le taxi arriva enfin, il tendit sa valise au chauffeur, et s'assit à l'intérieur.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda l'homme.

-A la gare, s'il vous plaît.

XxX

Kurogane était assit dans sa voiture depuis presque une demi-heure, n'arrivant pas à se convaincre d'en sortir. Dans l'après-midi, il avait envoyé un message à Henry pour lui dire qu'il rentrait chez eux ce soir. Son plan était d'attendre que son fiancé rentre du travail, et qu'ils aient enfin la conversation qui aurait dû se dérouler des semaines plus tôt. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être celui qui arriverait en dernier, et que le véhicule du Français était déjà garé sur le parking. Son petit ami avait peut être fini plus tôt, ou alors il était rentré exprès, mais en tout cas, il était déjà là.

Le brun avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer parce qu'il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps à force de rester allongé par terre dans le parc. Le message de Fye lui avait brisé le cœur. S'il avait été assez lucide pour penser à prévenir Henry de son retour, il avait néanmoins passé le reste de son après-midi à regarder les nuages défiler au dessus de lui en ressassant ses idées noires. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas joué au con. Si seulement il avait rompu... Cette erreur le hanterait probablement le restant de ses jours.

D'un autre côté, il avait également eut le temps de penser à la façon dont il allait tout expliquer à Henry. Au départ, il s'était demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux lui cacher en partie la vérité, pour le ménager, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait déjà bien assez menti. Il allait lui dire toute la vérité, et tant pis si ça prouvait qu'il était un connard fini.

En remarquant qu'il était déjà 19 heures, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait réellement rien fait de toute sa journée. Sa motivation de ce matin avait disparu en même temps que ses chances de récupérer son amant. Dans moins d'une heure, Fye allait monter dans un train qui l'emmènerait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Le départ était prévu pour 19 heures 42 précisément, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller vérifier. À cette heure là, Henry serait probablement en train de lui hurler dessus, ou bien de pleurer. Enfin, s'il se décidait à bouger de cette fichue voiture.

Avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné qui monte à l'échafaud, il sortit et entra dans son immeuble. La trajet de l'ascenseur ne lui avait jamais parut aussi court. Le plus discrètement possible, il déverrouilla la porte et entra.

-C'est moi ! Lança t-il néanmoins, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur.

-Te voilà enfin ! Se réjouit Henry, se précipitant vers lui.

Le Français tendit les bras pour le prendre contre lui, mais il eut un pas de recul. S'il fut blessé, le jeune homme n'en montra rien, se contentant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Il avait troqué son habituel costume-cravate pour un t-shirt et un bas de jogging. Ses cheveux était complètement ébouriffés, et il ne s'était manifestement pas rasé depuis deux jours. Interdit, Kurogane le fixa avec incompréhension. Son petit ami ne serait jamais allé travailler dans une tenue pareille.

-Tu ne t'es pas rasé ? S'étonna le brun, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

-Hein ? Ah, non, j'avais pas envie. Je suis resté à la maison aujourd'hui de toute façon !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, avoua son interlocuteur.

La culpabilité de Kurogane augmenta d'un cran. Il ne méritait pas cet homme, et encore moins tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ! Une autre part un peu plus égoïste de lui se fit également la remarque que s'il l'avait su, il aurait pu aller rompre ce matin comme il l'avait prévu.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Tomoyo t'avais bien dit que j'allais bien, non ?

-Oui, mais j'avais besoin de te voir, ou au moins de t'entendre pour être rassuré. Je t'ai appelé je ne sais pas combien de fois, et tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! J'étais mort de trouille ! Cria le Français, énervé. J'ai cru qu'il arrivé quelque chose Kurogane, tu aurais pu être mort ou à l'hôpital !

-Excuse moi. Je.. J'étais pas en état de te parler...

La vérité c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais à quoi bon le lui dire ?

-Henry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et ça ne va pas être agréable à entendre, poursuivit-il, la gorge serrée.

-D'accord. Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange d'abord ? Proposa l'avocat. C'est prêt et je suis mort de faim. En plus, notre discussion risque de me couper l'appétit, alors autant ne pas gâcher..

-Si tu veux, soupira t-il.

C'était idiot de repousser l'échéance, cela dit, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, autant faire un effort. Toujours sans appétit, il s'installa à table, et regarda son fiancé lui servir une assiette. Henry semblait bien décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et commença à lui raconter l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre deux de ses collègues samedi. Kurogane faisait semblant de l'écouter en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur la petite aiguille de l'horloge en face de lui. Fasciné, il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 19 heures 20 minutes et 0 seconde. Plus que 22 minutes avant que Fye ne parte. Après ça, il ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Au fond de lui, il espérait recevoir un message du blond lui disant qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il restait. Bien entendu, il était conscient que ça n'arriverait pas, parce que l'autre n'avait aucune raison de changer d'avis.

-Hé, tu m'écoutes ? L'appela son vis à vis.

-Non, pardon. Tu disais quoi ?

Et si c'était l'homme de sa vie qui allait monter dans ce train tout à l'heure ? Et s'ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti un amour aussi puissant pour qui que ce soit d'autre, ça devait bien signifier quelque chose ! Si seulement il pouvait changer ses actions...

-Kurogane ?

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir réécrire la fin de l'histoire ! Il n'avait pas envie d'être dans cette pièce, et de manger avec cet homme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas lui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie !

-Chéri, tout va bien ?

Mon Dieu, qu'il était stupide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ici au juste ? C'était à la gare qu'il devait aller. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, pas sans s'être battu jusqu'au bout ! La gare n'était qu'à 10 minutes en voiture, il pouvait le faire sans problème !

-Désolé, je peux pas faire ça ! S'excusa t-il en se levant brusquement.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Il faut que j'y ailles ! J'ai un truc à faire !

-Kurogane attends ! Où tu vas ?

-Donne moi une demi-heure, je reviens ! Cria t-il en claquant la porte.

Kurogane dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé en bas, il faillit bousculer un passant en courant vers sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe, remerciant le ciel que sa rue soit dégagée. Malheureusement, il déchanta rapidement en arrivant en centre ville. C'était l'heure de la débauche, les rues étaient complètement bouché. En jurant, et à grand coups de klaxons, il parvint néanmoins à se faufiler entre les voitures. Il avait à peine fait la moitié du trajet qu'il se retrouva définitivement immobilisé par un énorme embouteillage. Voilà pourquoi il était bien heureux de finir son travail plus tôt que la plupart des gens !

-Mais avance putain ! S'énerva t-il, fou de rage.

Incapable de passer une minute de plus à l'arrêt, il monta sur le trottoir et y gara sa voiture. L'abandonnant là, il décida de finir le trajet à pied. Normalement, il fallait plus de 20 minutes à pied, mais il était un sportif aguerrit, et il comptait bien n'en mettre que 10. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, parce que le train partirait à 42, qu'il soit arrivé ou pas. Le brun courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et au fond, c'était peut être bien le cas !

Il était complètement mort de peur à l'idée de ne pas arriver à temps. L'air peinait à entrer dans ses poumons, la sueur recouvrait son visage, et chaque pas était douloureux, mais il refusait de s'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il aurait dû se décider à y aller bien plus tôt, mais il refusait que sa bêtise lui coûte Fye. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, et si ça devait se terminer de cette façon, il voulait au moins pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement.

Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il comprenait qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. S'il s'arrêtait de courir maintenant, il passerait le reste de sa vie à se demander ce que ce serait passer s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Malgré ses efforts, il était 19 heures 43 lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de la gare. Sa tête lui tournait, et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Il rêvait de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage, et de ne plus en bouger. À la place, il regarda sur le panneau pour voir le quai sur lequel le train en direction de Tokyo se trouvait. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il piqua un sprint final vers le quai E, faillit tomber dans les escaliers, et déboula comme un dingue sur le quai. Le souffle coupé, il regarda, impuissant, le train s'éloigner.

-Non ! Gémit-il. Non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

La colère et le désespoir qu'il avait accumulé au fur et à mesure de sa course le saisirent de plein fouet. Il était complètement hors de lui.

-Bordel de merde ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis si con putain ?! Merde !

Il hurlait à pleins poumons, insensible au fait que tout le monde le fixait. Des larmes de rage emplirent ses yeux, forçant sa voix à se briser. À bout, il tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir du sang couler dans sa bouche. Ses sanglots étaient complètement incontrôlables. Il reniflait bruyamment et devait faire des bruits affreux, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il venait de perdre celui qui, il le savait maintenant, était l'amour de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne retrouverait un autre Fye. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il aurait pu se frapper la tête contre un mur de toute ses forces. Il avait envie de se punir, de se faire mal. La douleur qu'il ressentait en lui était horrible, pire que lorsque Fye avait rompu. Il était paralysé, la respiration bloquée, avec une nausée si forte qu'il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de vomir. Il avait envie que ça s'arrête. Il avait envie... de mourir.

-Kurogane ?

Il entendit confusément que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il n'avait pas la force de se retourner, ni de relever la tête, alors il l'ignora, espérant juste que l'importun parte de lui même.

-Kurogane, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix était familière, il en était sûr, mais pour le moment, tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. À travers le brouillard des larmes, il distingua des mèches blondes. Son cœur cessa de battre, tandis que l'espoir l'étouffait littéralement.

-F..ye ?! Ânonna t-il, la voix en miette.

-C'est moi, lui confirma le blond en lui attrapant la main. Aller viens, tu ne peux pas rester là.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna jusqu'à un banc un peu plus loin.

Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Fye n'était pas parti. Il était même avec lui en ce moment. La pression qu'il avait accumulé redescendit, et ses larmes se tarirent d'elles même. Il s'essuya le visage, histoire d'être à peu près présentable, honteux que l'Anglais l'ait trouvé ainsi.

-Je.. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le train ? Renifla t-il, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

-Mon taxi s'est retrouvé coincé dans les bouchons, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps.

-Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! S'exclama t-il.

Sans lui laisser d'autre choix, il serra l'Anglais contre lui. Rien que de sentir son odeur, il avait l'impression de revivre. Son amant le laissa faire sans résister, répondant même à son étreinte.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, lui signala Fye, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'en aller ! C'était impossible ! Je... Je.. L'idée de vivre loin de toi m'est insupportable.

Le blond soupira, et le repoussa gentiment.

-Kurogane... Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je dois m'en aller, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux !

-Non, tu te trompes ! Protesta le brun. Je t'aime, et je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'en ailles. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour ça. J'ai été égoïste, cruel, stupide, je n'ai pas pris soin de toi comme je l'aurai dû ! J'ai vraiment tout foiré d'un bout à l'autre. J'aurai dû rompre avec Henry dès le premier jour.

Il vit le jeune homme commencer à se tortiller au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Manifestement, il mourrait d'envie de le couper, mais il l'en empêcha en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi, très bien, je l'accepterais. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester alors que tu n'en as pas envie. Alors, si tu décides d'attendre le prochain train ici, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu montes dedans, et je rentrerais chez moi sans faire d'histoire. Mais, au contraire, si tu veux rester, je veux que tu saches que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais fait n'importe quoi. J'ai joué avec les sentiments de tout le monde, et ça ne peut plus durer. Quand je me suis rendu compte je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te voir au moins une dernière fois, j'étais sur le point de rompre avec Henry. C'est même la première chose que je vais faire en sortant d'ici. C'est injuste ce que je lui inflige. Rester avec lui alors que je n'ai plus de sentiments n'a aucun sens ! Je.. je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé !

Fye évitait délibérément son regard. Il avait croisé les bras et les jambes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner.

-Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que tu compliques les choses ? Gémit le blond, des sanglots dans la voix.

Kurogane fit un mouvement pour le prendre contre lui, mais l'autre se leva.

-Oui, je t'en veux d'avoir joué avec Henry et moi, et bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de partir, sauf que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu m'as fais mal, c'est vrai, mais je pourrais le surmonter s'il le fallait. Le problème est ailleurs et tu le sais ! Je t'aime moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas être ensemble. Ça se finira mal, et tu vas souffrir, et me détester. Je refuse que ça arrive ! Tu dois avoir une belle vie et être heureux. Ça n'arrivera pas si tu restes avec moi !

-Et si ce n'était pas à toi de décider ? Murmura brun.

Il le rejoignit doucement prenant cependant soin de ne pas le toucher.

-Tu dis que les choses vont mal tourner, que je vais souffrir, mais comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, et moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant de l'avoir vécue, on ne peut pas connaître la fin d'une histoire.

-Kuro...

-Ce n'est pas de ton choix dont on parle, mais du mien. Moi je décide que tant que tu voudras bien de moi, je resterais à tes côtés, et je t'aimerais tellement fort qu'on ne pourra avoir qu'une fin heureuse ! La vraie question c'est : toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Fye éclata en sanglot, et se jeta dans ses bras. Kurogane avait le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Il mourrait de peur à l'idée d'être rejeté.

-J'ai peur, sanglota l'Anglais. Je suis complètement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur de te faire mal, j'ai peur d'être nul, ou de passer pour un idiot, d'être un mauvais petit ami, d'être ennuyeux.. J'ai peur de tout !

-Moi aussi j'ai peur Fye. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de recommencer à te faire souffrir, j'ai peur que tu finisses par te rendre compte à quel point je suis banal, mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de te perdre. Cette idée m'est insoutenable, et c'est pour ça que je sais que tout va bien se passer. Parce que je vais tout faire pour que ma peur ne se réalise jamais !

-J'aimerai avoir ton courage !

-Laisse moi t'en prêter, lui chuchota t-il le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Les poings du blond se resserrèrent sur le tissus de son t-shirt. Il releva la tête, ses grands yeux bleus trempés de larmes, et planta son regard au fond du sien.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi tu accepterais de me supporter ? Tu te rends bien compte que je suis dépressif et suicidaire. Je pète les plombs pour un rien, je suis hypersensible, parfois agressif. Même avec mes parents je n'ai pas réussi à maintenir le lien.

-Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, et je ferais n'importe quoi si ça peut te rendre heureux. Ce n'est pas grave si je dois me faire crier dessus pour ça. Et puis, je commence à avoir l'habitude, je te signale ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu m'entend ? Jamais.

L'Anglais s'écarta un peu de lui. Il avait cessé de pleurer, mais il semblait sur le point de recommencer à tout moment.

-Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Oui. Je le pense, confirma t-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

Un semblant de sourire apparu sur le visage de Fye, qui se jeta sur son vis à vis. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en instant, avides de se retrouver. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Le désir dévorait le ventre de Kurogane. Il était fou de joie, mais ne réalisait pas encore complètement ce qui se passait.

-Je suis raide amoureux de toi Kurogane Suwa, alors je veux bien essayer d'être en couple avec toi, mais je ne peux rien te promettre, souffla l'Anglais entre deux baisers.

-Ça me va très bien !

C'était même beaucoup plus que ce qu'il espérait. Un couple, Fye voulait bien qu'ils forment un couple ! Définitivement, il vivait le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient plus qu'essoufflés, et une partie des voyageurs qui attendaient là les fixaient.

-Partons d'ici avant qu'on se fasse arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, proposa le blond.

-Avec plaisir.

Kurogane attrapa la valise et la main de son amant. Il monta les escaliers, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Les fameux papillons refaisaient des siennes dans son estomac, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir.

-On va aller dormir chez ma tante pour ce soir, j'ai la clé, et ça ne la dérangera pas, l'informa t-il. Mais avant je dois aller finir quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Henry ?

-Oui. Je l'ai planté en plein milieu du repas, il doit être complètement paumé le pauvre !

-En fait, plus tant que ça, je pense, lui répondit la voix de son fiancé, à quelque mètres de lui.


	36. Aveu

_« Je dois aller finir quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas._

_-Henry ?_

_-Oui. Je l'ai planté en plein milieu du repas, il doit être complètement paumé le pauvre !_

_-En fait, plus tant que ça je pense, lui répondit la voix de son fiancé, à quelque mètres de lui. »_

Le brun fit un bond sous le coup de la surprise. Horrifié, il se rendit compte que le Français se tenait bel et bien juste devant lui. Par réflexe, il lâcha la main de son amant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?! Siffla Henry, une colère sourde vibrant dans la voix.

Kurogane ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de produire le moindre son. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à la moindre parole cohérente. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à penser était « Hein ?! » Son petit ami paraissait furibond, et il attendait manifestement une réaction de sa part. Le problème c'est que pour le moment, son cerveau refusait catégoriquement d'assimiler ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Le Français n'avait rien à faire ici, il aurait dû être chez eux, à l'attendre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait suivi après son départ ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me regarde plus que je vais disparaître ! Lui signala son fiancé.

Il n'avait pas tord, mais le contraire l'aurait bien arrangé. Le brun était totalement paumé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il était sensé réagir à ça. Se faire surprendre en pleine infidélité ne faisait absolument pas partie des situations qu'il avait envisagé vivre un jour. Pour le moment, fuir lui paraissait de très loin être la meilleure solution, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il resta donc planté là, à fixer le sol en priant pour s'y enfoncer et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Demanda finalement Henry, comprenant que l'autre ne dirait rien.

Fye se tourna vers son amant avec un regard insistant. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait devoir répondre à un moment où à un autre. Kurogane le savait, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Combien ?! Cria t-il, en avançant droit vers le couple.

-Trois semaine, avoua le blond, penaud.

-Tr-TROIS semaines ?! Répéta le Français, scandalisé. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Ça fait trois semaines que vous vous payez ma tête ?!

L'Anglais pâlit violemment et eut un mouvement de recul. Instinctivement, Kurogane se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Fye n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, il était hors de question que Henry s'en prenne à lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Tenta t-il de se justifier, parvenant enfin à parler.

-Tiens, monsieur a retrouvé sa langue ?!

-Henry, s'il te plaît, calme toi !

-Que je me calme ?! Tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Se mit à rire l'avocat. Comment tu voudrais que je sois calme ? Mon putain de fiancé me trompe allégrement avec son ex depuis des semaines, et il trouve même l'audace de venir se pavaner en public avec lui ! T'as vraiment aucune honte Kurogane ! Tu m'as abandonné en plein repas, alors que ça fait deux jours que je t'attends, mort de peur, pour aller le retrouver lui ! Je… Bordel, t'es qu'un sale con !

La gare toute entière les regardait. Certains chuchotaient plus ou moins discrètement, d'autres les montraient du doigt, il y en avait même qui s'étaient arrêtés pour profiter du spectacle. Kurogane était mort de honte, et il se doutait que Fye devait ressentir à peu prêt la même chose.

Le Français avait très probablement dans l'idée de faire un scandale en public, mais le brun n'envisageait pas cette idée d'un très bon œil. Certes, cela permettrait à son petit-ami de se défouler tout son soul et de déverser sa colère et sa rancœur sur lui. Cependant, rester ici signifiait que le blond devrait subit cette humiliation lui aussi, et ça il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il était peut probable que Fye puisse le supporter, et dans tout les cas, il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

-S'il te plaît, Henry, allons discuter de ça ailleurs…

-Pourquoi tu veux aller ailleurs ?! C'est très bien ici ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir montrer au monde entier le vrai visage de Kurogane Suwa, le si gentil garçon !

-Henry…

-Arrête de répéter bêtement mon prénom ! Si tu penses que ça va aider, tu te trompes, ça me met encore plus en colère ! Je suis fou de rage, tu comprends ça ? Je.. Je.. j'ai même pas de mot pour te dire à quel point je suis hors de moi. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé me faire ça ! Après toutes ses belles paroles comme quoi Fye n'était plus rien, que tu voulais juste l'aider parce que c'était son ami… Tu t'es bien payé ma tronche hein ?! Un ami, tu parles !

S'il n'avait pas su que son fiancé n'était pas du genre violent, Kurogane aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui mettre une droite. Il le méritait d'ailleurs amplement, mais si les choses devaient dégénérer, autant que ce ne soit pas dans un lieu public bondé.

-Rentrons, je t'en pries. On sera beaucoup mieux chez no… toi pour parler de ça.

Le brun s'était repris au dernier moment, certain que Henry relèverait s'il disait « chez nous ». Malheureusement vu son expression, le « chez toi » n'était pas mieux passé. De toute façon, en ce moment, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche semblait rendre dingue son fiancé. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de répliquer sarcastiquement, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Fye.

-Tu es en colère, et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Insulte nous, crie nous dessus, tant que tu voudras, mais on ne peut pas rester ici. On fait beaucoup de bruit, et ça dérange les autres personnes. La sécurité semble en train d'hésiter à nous mettre dehors, je crois qu'on devrait prendre les devants.

-Très bien ! Soupira Henry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la gare, suivis du regard par tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Kurogane portait toujours la valise du blond, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'extérieur qu'il réalisait que la situation qu'il croyait désastreuse, pouvait encore empirer. Il avait abandonné sa voiture à plus d'un quart d'heure de marche de là, et il était très peu probable que Henry ait la patience d'attendre autant. La seule solution était qu'il les emmène avec sa propre voiture jusque là bas.

Il se réjouissait déjà de le lui demander.

-Euh... en fait... Ma voiture est restée en centre ville et... Enfin, je me demandais si... Bafouilla t-il lamentablement.

-Montez ! Grogna le Français, en déverrouillant les portes.

Le brun déposa la valise dans le coffre, et s'arrêta au moment de monter dans la voiture. Normalement, il se mettait à la place passager, mais là il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. D'un autre côté, s'il montait à l'arrière, Henry allait sûrement le prendre encore plus mal. À contre cœur, il s'installa à l'avant, les yeux fixés sur le tableau de bord. Il sentait le regard accusateur de son fiancé sur lui, mais était incapable de le soutenir.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence extrêmement pesant. La tension qu'il y avait dans la voiture était palpable. Pour ne rien arranger, la circulation ne s'était pas fluidifiée entre temps, ce qui leur pris d'autant plus de temps pour rentrer. Lorsque Kurogane aperçu sa voiture, il demanda au Français s'il voulait bien se garer pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. Ce dernier ne trouvant pas de place, il s'arrêta simplement au milieu de la route pour qu'il puisse courir jusqu'à son véhicule. Le blond commença à détacher sa ceinture dans le but de le suivre, mais Henry ne le laissa pas sortir.

-On a pas le temps pour que vous y alliez à deux, on gêne déjà tout le monde là ! Se justifia t-il en claquant la portière au nez du brun.

Kurogane fit un bon en arrière, et regarda impuissant la voiture s'éloigner. À travers la vitre, il put voir le regard paniqué de son amant. Son ventre se tordit sous le coup de la peur, et il se précipita jusqu'à son propre véhicule. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait que l'avocat puisse se montrer violent envers Fye, mais il y avait de grandes chances qu'il en profite pour se défouler sur lui.

-Merde, merde, merde ! Jura t-il.

Il s'inséra dans la circulation le plus rapidement possible, et passa le reste du trajet à incendier les autres conducteurs. L'idée de savoir les deux hommes seuls dans la même pièce le rendait malade. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point Fye devait se sentir mal. Il allait avoir de très longues excuses à lui fournir après ce coup là !

Quand il put enfin se garer en bas de chez lui, le brun jaillit de la voiture, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. En entrant dans l'appartement, il trouva son fiancé et son amant l'attendant dans le salon. Le Français faisait les cents pas, tandis que le blond était assit sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui même.

-Quand je pense que je t'ai invité chez moi, je t'ai même trouvé sympa ! Et toi pendant ce temps, tu te tapais mon mec ! Cracha l'avocat, qui n'avait pas vu Kurogane revenir. Tu as dû bien te marrer pas vrai ? Ce pauvre crétin de Henry qui ne voit rien quand bien même on lui met sous le nez !

L'Anglais ne répondit rien. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, et continua de regarder ses pieds.

-Ne t'en prends pas à lui, il n'a rien fait ! Le défendit Kurogane.

-Rien ?! Il est arrivé ici la bouche en cœur, t'a séduit à nouveau, s'est invité chez nous ! C'est de sa faute tout ça ! S'il n'avait pas été là...

-Tu as tord ! L'interrompit-il. S'il y a quelqu'un contre qui tu dois être en colère, c'est moi. Je suis celui qui a décidé de te tromper, lui il était contre.

-Je... Quoi ?

Cette fois, Henry paraissait moins en colère que choqué. Le brun sentit que c'était le bon moment pour tenter d'avoir une vraie discussion. Il proposa une chaise à son fiancé, ou plutôt ex-fiancé, et s'assit à son tour.

-Fye, si tu veux... Commença Kurogane qui comptait lui proposer d'aller attendre dans la voiture.

-Il reste ! Le coupa le Français.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je veux qu'il voie ce qu'il a provoqué !

Kurogane se mordit la lèvre. L'avocat semblait s'être fait un véritable devoir de culpabiliser son amant, et malheureusement, il y arrivait très bien. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour ça ! Il venait juste de le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient être tout les deux sans pour autant que les choses se passent mal, et si Henry continuait il allait finir par le faire changer d'avis.

-Laisse, c'est pas grave, le rassura néanmoins Fye, en lui posant une main sur le bras.

-Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il ne le croyait qu'à moitié, mais de toute façon, le Français ne lui laissait pas exactement le choix.

-Henry, écoutes, je sais pas comment expliquer ça... C'est arrivé sans que je le veuille. Je n'avais pas prévu de te faire souffrir, mais j'ai tout merdé. Je n'aurai pas dû te tromper, c'était malhonnête de ma part ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, et d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments. Ça fait des semaines que j'aurai dû te dire la vérité...

-Tu aurais dû oui ! Gronda Henry. T'es qu'un sale con ! Dire que moi j'avais l'impression que ça n'avait jamais aussi bien été entre nous...

-Je te demande pardon...

Le brun ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. C'est vrai qu'il était désolé d'avoir agit de la façon dont il l'avait fait, et de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais à part ça, il ne regrettait rien.

-Qui d'autre était au courant ? Demanda le Français. Seishiro j'imagine...

-Personne, même pas lui.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous vous disiez tout ?

-Pas ça. Je... J'avais honte... Avoua t-il.

Henry croisa et décroisa les bras. Sa jambe était agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables. Kurogane n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux, mais il sentait que la colère de l'autre retombait progressivement.

-Je n'aurais pas la bêtise de te demander pourquoi. Il suffit de le voir pour comprendre... Soupira l'avocat en désignant Fye. Je ne te pensais pas si... superficiel. J'ai toujours cru que pour toi, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qui comptait.

-C'est le cas ! Se défendit-il.

-Mais bien sûr...

Du coin de l'œil, le brun pouvait voir son amant s'agiter de plus en plus. Ce devait être horrible pour lui de se trouver dans cette pièce. Il n'avait rien à y faire, et il le savait parfaitement. Kurogane lui même n'avait pas envie d'être là, alors lui.. Il n'osait même pas imaginer !

-Tu ne vas pas me croire Henry, mais je voulais que tu saches que j'allais te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de toi même !

-Quelle réussite !

-Je sais... Je ne voulais pas rompre comme ça, je voulais faire les choses en douceur.

Le Français changea brusquement de couleur. Son visage se liquéfia. Il jeta un regard horrifié au brun.

-Rompre ? Qui te parles de rompre ?

Ah. Voilà qui allait compliquer un peu les choses.

-Je... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on reste ensemble après ce que j'ai fais ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! Reconnu Henry. Je suis en colère c'est vrai, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je veux rompre pour autant... On est sensé se marier...

Dire qu'il croyait que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire... Dans tout les plans de rupture qu'il avait élaboré dans sa tête, Kurogane n'avait jamais envisagé le fait que Henry pourrait ne pas vouloir rompre après avoir appris qu'il l'avait trompé. Si ça avait été le cas, comme il l'avait prévu, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

-Henry, on ne peut pas rester ensemble... Je suis désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé, mais il faut qu'on arrête là.

-Non ! Je... C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es allé voir ailleurs. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour toi, mais ça va changer ! Je ne partirais plus en voyage, je ne t'abandonnerais plus seul à la maison. Je suis désolé mon chéri, je te promet qu'à l'avenir je serais là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin.

Le Français paraissait de plus en plus désespéré. Son regard se faisait suppliant.

-Tu te trompes, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu as toujours été parfait. Le problème viens de moi. Je ne ressens plus la même chose qu'avant pour toi. Je.. Je suis amoureux de Fye.

-Tu es... Tu l'aimes ? Tu.. Non, c'est pas possible... Sanglota Henry.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'avocat, de plus en plus nombreuses. Kurogane se sentait mal de le voir comme ça, surtout que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il se leva pour aller le voir, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Celui qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son ex-petit-ami, lui attrapa la main, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Discrètement, le brun fit signe à Fye qu'il pouvait partir. Il n'avait pas à subir ça, te de toute façon Henry n'avait probablement pas très envie qu'on le voit dans cet état. Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, l'Anglais quitta immédiatement la pièce.

Henry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et il ne voulait plus lui lâcher la main. Kurogane resta donc avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Renifla t-il.

-Rien. Tu n'es pas responsable. Je n'ai aucune raison rationnelle à te donner. Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments.

-Mais tu pourrais essayer, non ? Tu pourrais nous donner une autre chance. Je t'aime encore moi ! Je t'aime Kurogane !

-Je suis désolé Henry.

Le Français releva son visage trempé de larmes vers lui, et il pu voir la résignation dans son regard. Il semblait enfin avoir compris, que ce qui se passait était bien réel. Kurogane comprenant très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir, il était passé par là quelques jours plus tôt. Pour lui, le moment où il avait réalisé qu'il avait perdu Fye avait été le pire de tous.

-Pars, gémit Henry.

-Je..

-Va t-en ! Cria t-il.

Le brun n'insista pas. Il avait sûrement envie et besoin d'être seul. Il se remit debout et quitta la pièce. De toute façon, il devrait revenir très bientôt pour reprendre ses affaires. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, son œil fut attiré par sa bague de fiançailles. Le ventre un peu noué, il la retira et la posa délicatement sur la table.

Fye l'attendais en trépignant à côté de la voiture. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il le vit sortir du bâtiment, mais, gêné qu'il l'ait vu, le jeune homme s'empressa de baisser la tête. Kurogane lui attrapa les mains en arrivant à sa hauteur, et l'embrassa chastement.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister ça... Tu sais que tout ce qu'il a dit était faux, pas vrai ? Il était juste en colère, et triste. Son seul but était de te blesser.

-C'est rien, je sais que ce n'est pas de faute, le rassura le blond, en se calant dans ses bras.

-Si. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je suis le seul responsable pour toute cette merde !

-N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien ?

Le brun ne savait si c'était une bonne idée de céder. Il y avait beaucoup de chose sur lesquelles il avait préféré fermer les yeux jusqu'à présent, et ça avait faillit les séparer définitivement. L'Anglais paraissait sincère quand il disait ne pas lui en vouloir, mais il était un excellent comédien.

-D'accord, capitula t-il cependant. Rentrons, on a eut assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui !

Son tout nouveau petit ami, acquiesça et monta avec lui dans la voiture. Kurogane les emmena jusqu'à chez sa tante, le gardien le connaissait et ne fit aucune difficulté pour lui ouvrir le portail. Il gara la voiture à côté des nombreuses autres de Sonomi et Kai.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut venir ici ? Demanda Fye, mal à l'aise. Je sais que ta tante et toi vous êtes proches, mais quand même...

-Pas de problème, elle ne dira rien. J'ai la clé en plus !

Ce n'était que provisoire bien entendu, mais ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour dormir pour ce soir, et c'était le seul auquel il avait pensé. L'appartement était à Henry, donc il ne pouvait plus y rester. Il venait de squatter deux jours chez sa cousine, et il n'avait pas envie d'abuser plus de son hospitalité. La maison de sa tante était si grande qu'ils pouvaient y passer plusieurs heures sans se croiser. De plus, Sonomi et Kai avaient beau aimer énormément Henry, ils ne diraient rien en voyant Fye avec lui.

-On pourrait prendre une chambre à l'hôtel... Proposa le blond, décidément pas chaud.

-Je crois que t'as dépensé bien assez de fric dans les hôtels comme ça ! Ça fait des semaines que tu payes de ta poche à cause de moi, pour une fois, c'est à moi de t'héberger.

L'Anglais soupira, et laissa tomber. Jetant des regards apeurés de tout les côtés, il suivit le brun jusqu'à sa chambre. Exténué, Kurogane se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit. Quand son petit ami s'assit à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le matelas s'enfonçait à peine. Combien pesait-il au juste ?

-Je meurs de faim, tu veux manger un truc ? Lança t-il innocemment.

-Non, ça va, merci.

-Tu es sûr ? Moi j'ai pas réussi à manger de la journée.

-C'est bon, je t'assure. J'ai grignoté tout à l'heure.

C'était un mensonge, à n'en pas douter, mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'engueulent là dessus ce soir. Pour cette fois, il ne dirait rien, mais au prochain repas qu'ils passaient ensemble, il allait le surveiller de très, très près.

-Par contre, je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? Demanda le blond.

-Aucun soucis. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en remerciement et s'enferma dans la pièce. Kurogane fixa bêtement la porte pendant plusieurs seconde puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'en approcha, et colla son oreille contre le bois. Fye disait aller bien, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le croire à ce sujet. Une part de lui craignait que prendre une douche ne soit qu'un prétexte pour pleurer discrètement. Il eut pourtant beau mobiliser toute son ouïe, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut des vêtements qui bruissent et le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Un peu honteux, et surtout effrayé à l'idée qu'on le surprenne, il s'écarta de la porte, et décida d'aller trouver à manger. Parce que mine de rien, il avait vraiment faim !

Il trouva une pizza surgelée dans le frigo et la fit réchauffer au micro-onde. Le brun trouva un plat, des serviettes, et un couteau et ramena le tout dans sa chambre. Sans attendre son petit-ami, il commença à manger. La nourriture lui faisait un bien fou. Étonnamment, avouer la vérité à Henry l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme. Cette tension qu'il ressentait dans les épaules depuis des semaines avait enfin disparu. C'était peut être horrible à dire, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Fye n'était pas parti, il avait rompu, et il allait enfin pouvoir former un couple avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour une fois, la règle selon laquelle une sale journée ne peut que se finir aussi mal qu'elle a commencé ne s'était pas vérifiée.

En sortant de la sale de bain, le blond le trouva avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Kurogane, lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le lit, et il ne se fit pas prier. Le jeune homme avait enfilé un jogging et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et lui attrapa la main.

-Un peu de pizza ?

-Non merci.

-Comme tu veux, elle est super bonne !

-Goinfre ! Le charia l'Anglais.

Avec une grande maturité, le brun lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Joueur, Fye l'imita avec air taquin. Son vis à vis poussa le plat qui était entre eux, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent tendrement, dans une grande douceur. Kurogane attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains, et ce dernier s'agrippa à sa nuque. Le baiser s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tout les deux le souffle court, et le cou en miette.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura le blond.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent niaisement. Ils allaient avoir des tonnes de problèmes à régler très prochainement : Où vivre ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient chacun chercher un logement ? Comment l'annoncer à leurs connaissances ? Est-ce que Fye voulait chercher un travail ? Si non, qu'allait-il faire de ses journées ? Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui les préoccupait pour le moment. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, heureux que leurs problèmes soient réglés, et ça leur suffisait largement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Se renseigna Kurogane. J'ai une console et une télé dans ma chambre, mais on peut tout aussi bien dormir.

-Tu as quoi comme jeux ?

Le brun lui fit l'inventaire de ceux qu'il avait dans son placard, et également de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Ils en essayèrent une petite partie, mais il s'avéra très rapidement que Fye était très mauvais. Malgré ses efforts, il perdait immanquablement toutes les parties, que ce soit aux jeux de tirs, de course, ou de sport. Son petit-ami le voyait bouder de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des parties, et il n'arriva bientôt plus à retenir son hilarité. Mauvais perdant, le blond se fit alors un devoir de l'empêcher de jouer correctement. Au début, il se contentait de le pousser du coude, ensuite il commença à tenter de lui arracher la manette des mains ou d'appuyer sur les boutons pendant qu'il jouait. Comme ça ne marchait pas, il finit par se mettre à sauter devant l'écran.

-Alors c'est comme ça ?! S'exclama Kurogane, à moitié mort de rire. Viens par là, espèce de sale tricheur !

Le jeune homme poussa un cri strident et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Son petit-ami le coursa, alors l'Anglais lui lança des coussins pour le ralentir. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun était plus rapide et plus fort, et il n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Le saisissant par la taille, il le plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Si c'est ça ma punition, je devrais tricher plus souvent, gloussa Fye.

-Je me suis montré magnanime pour ce coup là, la prochaine fois ma vengeance sera terrible !

-Ouuuh, que j'ai peur ! Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour qu'on reprenne la partie ?

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire amusé, et le traîna jusque devant la télé. Pour être sûr de faire avorter toute tentative de coup bas, il cala le blond entre ses jambes, et passa ses bras autour de lui. Ce dernier en profita pour s'allonger sur lui, de tout son long. Bien entendu, le fait de courir partout dans la chambre n'avait pas aidé Fye à s'améliorer, et il continua de perdre. Cela ne le fit pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant.

Posant la manette, il se retourna à moitié pour atteindre le cou de son petit-ami avec sa bouche. Le brun se raidit brusquement, provoquant le rire de l'autre.

-Aa-arrête ! C'est pas du jeu ! Grogna t-il tandis que l'Anglais descendait lentement le long de sa jugulaire.

Bien entendu, il n'obéit pas. Ses lèvres se promenaient sans pitié sur son cou, lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlables. Kurogane avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. L'abandon de Fye ne signifiait pas la fin de la partie car en l'occurrence ils jouaient en coopération. Refusant de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu là, il se faisait un point d'honneur à continuer, même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Le blond ne se contentait plus de simples baisers, il avait carrément glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il chatouillait ses muscles du bout des doigts, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de l'élastique de son caleçon.

-T'es v-vraiment un tricheur ! Geint-il en se tortillant pour échapper à ses caresses.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'empêche pas de continuer dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Fye, taquin.

-Je...

-Oui ?

-Enfoiré !

L'Anglais éclata de rire, et repris de plus belle. Regarder l'écran devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le brun, surtout que l'autre avait entrepris de lui défaire son pantalon. Il comprit définitivement qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur sa partie quand la tête de son petit-ami se retrouva entre ses jambes.

-T'es pas fair-play ! Gémit-il en lâchant la manette.

-N'empêche, j'ai gagné ! Lui signala Fye avec un clin d'œil.


	37. Nouveau départ

Kurogane se réveilla au paradis.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un ange à ses côtés. C'était peut être cliché, mais il n'avait pas d'autre qualificatif pour décrire Fye dans son sommeil. Son visage ainsi apaisé était encore plus beau que d'habitude. L'auréole de cheveux dorés qui lui encadrait la tête faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane et lui donnait des airs de poupée de porcelaine. Son t-shirt était à moitié remonté sur son torse et dévoilait le bas de son ventre et le haut de ses hanches. Le brun aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder dormir si cela n'avait pas risqué de le faire passer pour un dangereux psychopathe.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il se lève. Cela faisait deux jours de travail qu'il loupait sans explication, et aussi sympa que soit son patron, il allait finir par se faire virer s'il n'allait pas bosser. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait hâte d'y être, car il allait devoir annoncer à ses collègues, et surtout à Seishiro, qu'il n'était plus avec Henry. Il appréhendait la réaction de son meilleur ami et commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas lui avoir tout raconté plus tôt.

-Fye ? L'appela doucement le brun, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il fallait qu'il le réveille avant de partir. Le blond lui ferait très probablement la gueule s'il partait en le laissant tout seul chez sa tante, sans même le prévenir.

-Fye ?! Insista t-il en commençant à le secouer.

Le jeune homme gémit, et remua sous les draps. Manifestement, il n'avait pas très envie de se lever. En même temps, c'était compréhensible, ils n'avaient dormi que sept heures. Bon prince, Kurogane décida de le réveiller en douceur. Il se pencha doucement au dessus de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Debout, la belle au bois dormant.

-Hmm.. L'est quelle heure ? Grommela Fye, en entrouvrant les yeux.

-Sept heure et quart.

-T'es malade ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Râla le blond en se retournant pour continuer à dormir.

Manifestement, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas du matin !

-Je sais, désolé, mais je dois aller bosser. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais que je te prévienne, expliqua t-il.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

-Comme tu veux. Je peux t'emmener en ville, ou alors tu peux rester ici.

En baillant, Fye s'assit dans le lit. Il se frotta les yeux, tenta de se recoiffer, et s'étira longuement.

-Je pense que je vais venir avec toi. Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

-Une demi-heure.

Le blond poussa un râle désespéré et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Kurogane rit, et lui dit de le rejoindre dans la cuisine quand il serait prêt. Sans même avoir à chercher, il sorti une tasse, lança la machine à café, et commença à tartiner consciencieusement une tartine de beurre et de confiture. Il avait quasiment fini de préparer son petit déjeuner lorsque sa tante débarqua.

-Salut mon chéri ! S'écria t-elle en le serrant sans préavis dans ses bras. Le gardien m'a dit que tu étais arrivé hier soir. Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ? On t'aurait attendu pour manger.

-Les choses se sont fait au dernier moment, on est arrivé un peu tard alors je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, expliqua t-il.

-On ? Henry est avec toi ?

Le brun déglutit difficilement, et détourna le regard. Sonomi allait être la toute première personne à apprendre pour Henry et lui, et même s'il savait qu'elle réagirait bien, il n'était pas fou de joie de devoir lui expliquer.

-Non. On est plus ensemble... Avoua t-il. J'ai rompu avec lui.

-Oh, tu veux en parler ? Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta sa parente.

-C'est gentil, mais ça va.

Annoncer qu'il était séparé de son fiancé, enfin ex-fiancé, était aussi étrange que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se revoyait encore quelques mois plus tôt en train d'annoncer à sa famille que Henry avait fait sa demande et qu'ils allaient se marier. Très récemment, ils avaient même parlé de l'organisation du mariage à table. Aujourd'hui, plus rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous aviez l'air si bien tout les deux...

Voilà la question qu'il redoutait le plus. La vérité était laide, et sur ce point, il avait honte de lui. D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui avait voulu jouer avec le feu, aujourd'hui il était temps d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, je suis tombé amoureux, et je l'ai trompé. Il l'a découvert, et on s'est séparé.

Sonomi s'arrêta en plein geste, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Lentement elle reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir, et se tourna vers son neveu.

-Je te mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait pas un choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te blâme pour autant. L'amour est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas, et tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux.

-Merci tata, c'est gentil. J'ai quand même été un con sur ce coup là... Marmonna t-il, penaud.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait, mon chéri. Maintenant, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est présenter des excuses.

-Je sais...

Reconnaissant à sa tante de le soutenir, même s'il était en tort, il alla chercher son café qui était prêt depuis un petit moment déjà, et s'installa sur une chaise pour manger. Sonomi s'assit en face de lui, et ouvrit son yaourt à 0 % dans lequel elle rajouta de la confiture.

-Désolé de passer pour une curieuse, mais j'ai trop envie de savoir. Est-ce que je connais ce fameux « quelqu'un » dont tu es amoureux ? Demanda t-elle, avec un petit sourire excité.

Kurogane ne put se retenir de rire. Sa tante était pire qu'une gamine lorsqu'on lui parlait d'histoire de cœur. Elle le fixait en attente de sa réponse, espérant bien entendu avoir droit à un truc croustillant. Pour cette fois, elle ne serait pas déçue.

-En fait, oui, tu le connais. Je l'ai même ramené ici avec moi hier, pour être honnête.

-Qui est-ce ?! Aller, ne fais pas durer le suspens ! Le pressa t-elle, surexcitée.

-Fye.

-Fye ? Le Fye ? Celui du lycée ?! S'écria t-elle, folle de joie.

Il acquiesça, hilare face à sa réaction. Elle serait probablement une des seules emballée par cette nouvelle, autant en profiter. Sa tante adorait le blond depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré à l'époque où il était son petit ami. Elle le trouvait gentil, charmant, poli, bien élevé, serviable, parfait en bref.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça, neveu indigne ?!

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais une autre voix les interrompit.

-Kurogane, je te trouve enfin ! S'exclama Fye, légèrement remonté. T'es mignon la prochaine fois que tu me laisse dans une maison que je ne connais pas, ne me plante pas en me disant de te retrouver dans la cuisine ! Ça fait dix minutes que je tourne en rond comme un crétin.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que tu n'es pas venu depuis très longtemps, s'excusa t-il, en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Sa tante le pris de vitesse, et se jeta quasiment sur l'Anglais. Elle lui fit la bise, lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi, le força à s'asseoir, lui fit la liste quasi exhaustive de ce que contenaient les placards, et lui servit des céréales, du lait et des viennoiseries, malgré ses protestations fournies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Je t'ai vu de loin au mariage de Tomoyo, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que à quel point tu étais différent. Tu es devenu magnifique. Je ne dis pas que tu étais laid avant, déjà au lycée tu étais un très beau garçon, mais aujourd'hui tu es dans la catégorie encore au dessus. Ma fille m'a dit que tu étais devenu mannequin, c'est bien ça ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas de mal à trouver du travail avec un physique pareil. On est pas une très grande ville ici, tu arrives quand même à...

-Tata, calme toi un peu, tu veux ? Intervint Kurogane, la coupant dans sa tirade. Il vient de se lever, laisse le respirer un peu.

-Désolé, tu as raison. Je vais vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement les garçons. Il faut que j'aille réveiller Kai de toute façon.

Sonomi reparti en chantonnant, non sans leur avoir d'abord demandé s'ils restaient encore ce soir. Ils répondirent par l'affirmative, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas d'autre endroit où aller.

-J'adore ta tante, mais elle est complètement dingue ! Rit Fye une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre.

-Je ne vais pas te contredire !

Le blond, au plus grand désarroi de Kurogane, se contenta de siroter son verre de lait en le regardant manger. Quand il lui en fit la remarque, l'autre prétexta ne jamais manger le matin. Comprenant que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, il laissa tomber, en se promettant de repartir à l'attaque le midi si besoin.

Quand il eut terminé, le brun repassa dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de sport dans un sac, ainsi que son portefeuille, son smartphone et ses clés de voitures. Son petit-ami, en slim noir et t-shirt moulant blanc l'attendait adossé à la voiture. Sa bouche s'assécha devant cette vision idyllique. Cet homme était réellement son copain ? Comment pouvait-on réunir autant de beauté en une seule personne ? Certes, il n'était peut être pas très objectif puisque amoureux, mais il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à le penser.

-Bon, tu viens ? L'appela Fye, impatient.

-Pardon, j'étais ébloui par ta beauté !

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

-Je suis très sérieux, insista Kurogane, en l'attrapant par la taille.

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui, et il en profita pour l'embrasser longuement. L'Anglais répondit avec plaisir à son baiser, allant même jusqu'à passer ses bras derrière son cou.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais un beau parleur, le taquina Fye lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent.

-Pas du tout, je suis simplement honnête, rétorqua t-il.

-Arrête ! Râla t-il, en le poussant pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues.

Le brun éclata de rire, et monta en voiture. Le cœur léger et le sourire au lèvre, il conduisit jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Voir Fye aussi heureux le mettait dans un état de bonheur inexplicable. Dans ces moments là, il lui rappelait l'adolescent avec lequel il était sorti au lycée. Cela faisait un bien fou !

Ils se quittèrent devant la salle après avoir convenu de se retrouver pour manger le midi. Lorsqu'il entra, la bonne humeur de Kurogane s'envola pour laisser place à du stress. Il allait devoir affronter son meilleur ami, et rapidement de surcroît, car celui-ci avançait droit vers lui.

-Kuro ! Comment ça va ?! S'inquiéta le borgne en le serrant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Fuma m'a dit que tu étais chez eux ce week-end.

-C'est une longue histoire. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'aîné, et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Kurogane sentait le regard de Seishiro sur lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était mort de honte, et de peur.

-Alors ? Finit par insister son ami, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

-Henry et moi c'est fini, on a rompu hier.

-Merde ! Je suis désolé mon pote ! Est-ce que je...

-Attends, laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Surtout, ne pas le laisser le plaindre et lui dire qu'il était là pour le soutenir, avant qu'il soit au courant de tout. Ça ne ferait que lui donner d'autres raisons de lui en vouloir.

-On s'est séparé parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, poursuivit-il. Je lui ai caché, mais il l'a découvert, et j'ai décidé de rompre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, j'aurai dû le quitter quand j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais plus...

Seishiro ne répondit rien. Le visage grave, il le fixa longuement en silence. Kurogane sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que la tension montait.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Voulut-il finalement savoir.

-Je.. C'est parce que...

« Parce que j'ai couché avec le seul mec que pour une fois tu ne considérais pas comme un coup d'un soir ! » Aurait-il dû répondre. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

-C'est Fye, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha Seishiro, très calmement.

-Qu-quoi ? Paniqua t-il.

-Ce « quelqu'un » que tu as rencontré. C'est Fye, j'ai raison ?

Le brun sentit la panique monter en lui. Son meilleur ami le connaissait trop bien, il avait deviné sans même qu'il ait à lui dire. Il avait le sentiment d'être un gosse pris sur le fait. Les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures, il parvint à grand peine à murmurer :

-...oui.

Seishiro ne disait plus rien, et Kurogane n'avait pas le courage de relever la tête pour regarder son expression.

-Vous deux, ça a commencé il y a trois semaines, quand Fye n'a plus voulu me voir, je me trompe ?

-...non.

-Ok.

Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais de tout les scénarios catastrophe qu'il s'était imaginé, celui-ci était le pire. Kurogane aurait de loin préféré que son ami, s'énerve, lui crie dessus et l'insulte de tout les noms, plutôt que de rester stoïque. Sa voix était glaciale, et l'ambiance de la pièce devenais plus pesante chaque seconde.

-Je suis désolé... Commença le brun, en se tortillant sur la chaise. J'aurai jamais dû faire ça dans ton dos. Je me sens tellement minable, si tu savais...

-Je m'en doute, oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème Kuro. Je me fiche que tu te trompes ton mec, ou que tu te tapes Fye, ce dont je me fiche moins, c'est que tu me caches un truc pareil ! Tu le savais, depuis l'instant où je t'ai dis que Fye m'avais jeté, tu connaissais la vraie raison de son geste, mais tu ne m'a rien dit. Pire, depuis trois semaines, tu te payes royalement ma tête et tu me sors la comédie du gentil petit fiancé. Je suis ton meilleur ami merde ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce genre de chose, je ne vois pas à quoi je sers !

-Sei'...

-Arrêtes, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Tu te sentais mal parce que Fye et moi on se fréquentait. Et alors ? Je suis ton pote, et je sais à quel point il a été important pour toi. Si tu étais venu me voir, que tu m'avais expliqué que tu ressentais à nouveau des trucs pour lui, j'aurais compris et je me serais effacé. Mais non, t'as même pas eu les couilles de faire ça, et tu l'as laissé faire le sale boulot à ta place. C'est triste de voir à quel point tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

Son meilleur ami était manifestement très en colère. Il avait de quoi, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier, cependant il se trompait un point. Kurogane avait une confiance aveugle en lui, il aurait pu mettre sa vie entre ses mains. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était par honte. Ses actions des dernières semaines ne lui ressemblaient pas, lui même ne se reconnaissait pas, et il tenait trop à l'estime de Seishiro pour le décevoir. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par la peur qu'on découvre qu'il était infidèle et qu'on le pointe du doigt, qu'il avait mis le borgne à l'écart.

Cela dit, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer ça de façon claire et compréhensible. S'il essayait, il allait s'empêtrer et empirer les choses. Il choisit donc de ne pas contredire son ami. Au point ou il en était, ça ne changerait pas grand chose de toute façon...

-Excuse moi, se contenta t-il de répéter.

Seishiro se leva en soupirant et quitta son bureau.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai plus envie qu'on en parle, lui lança t-il.

Dépité, Kurogane le suivit et s'installa sur un rameur. Sa séance de sport quotidienne lui parut interminable pour une fois. Il fut très heureux de voir ses collègues arriver. Il profita du fait que les clients ne soient pas encore là pour annoncer sa séparation, sans entrer dans les détails. Il précisa bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter, et qu'il voulait juste les prévenir. Compréhensifs, aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque.

Par chance, le brun donnait un cours de cardio le mardi matin, ce qui lui permis de faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Il pouvait presque sentir les regards déçus que lui lançait son meilleur ami, et sa seule hâte était de retrouver Fye pour manger. Il détestait être en froid avec Seishiro, mais pour le moment, il était conscient de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arranger la situation. Sa seule chance était que l'autre parvienne à lui pardonner avec le temps.

Il y avait une autre personne avec qui il allait devoir discuter, et qui allait probablement assez mal prendre la nouvelle de sa rupture. Ça ne le réjouissait pas, mais il devait l'annoncer à Shaolan également. Le jeune homme avait été le seul au courant de toute l'histoire au moment où elle s'était déroulée. Il l'avait rassuré pendant ses périodes de doutes, l'avait conseillé lorsqu'il avait couché avec le blond la première fois, ce n'était que justice qu'il ait droit à la fin de l'histoire. En plus, même s'ils étaient en froid depuis leur dernière rencontre, Kurogane appréciait sincèrement Shaolan, et le considérait comme un ami. Il se promit donc de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait un moment, pour prendre des nouvelles, et lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Henry.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas passé une excellente matinée, il sortit manger avec le sourire aux lèvres sachant que son petit-ami l'attendait à l'extérieur. Planté sur le trottoir d'en face, Fye lui fit un signe de la main en le voyant arriver. Le brun trotta jusqu'à lui pour le rejoindre, et lui vola un baiser. Main dans la main, ils allèrent s'installer en terrasse d'un petit bistrot.

Kurogane lui raconta que Seishiro lui en voulait d'avoir mentit, et immédiatement, l'Anglais lui proposa d'aller dire que c'était son idée de le lui cacher. Il refusa sans hésiter. Cette fois, c'était à lui de d'essuyer les pots cassés. Fye en avait déjà assez bavé comme ça.

-Et toi alors, ta matinée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Se renseigna t-il, pour changer de sujet.

-Rien de passionnant. J'ai prévenu Kim' que j'avais changé d'avis, et que je restais ici. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris lui non plus, mais il a essayé de me faire croire le contraire.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas vous mettre en froid.

-Aucune chance ! Le rassura Fye. Il ne croit simplement pas que rester avec toi puisse m'aider. Moi j'ai envie de croire qu'il a tort.

Le brun faillit avaler de travers, et se mit à tousser comme un dingue. Il se soulagea en avalant un grand verre d'eau, sous les yeux effaré de son vis à vis. Il savait déjà que la psy du blond n'approuvait pas leur relation, et lui avait conseillé de partir, mais il croyait que Kimihiro le soutiendrait, lui. Il avait eut l'air d'être de son côté la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ces trois semaines avaient réellement dû être horrible pour Fye, s'il s'était à son tour ligué contre lui.

-Je te promet que je vais tout faire pour te donner raison ! S'empressa de confirmer Kurogane.

C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas décemment passer ses journée à lui répéter qu'il était désolé, il avait décidé de tout faire pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lui donnant une seconde chance, et qu'il n'était pas réellement ce connard de ces dernières semaines.

-Je sais, souris le blond, en lui attrapant la main.

Ils se sourirent bêtement pendant plusieurs secondes, mais furent interrompu par le serveur venu prendre leur commande. Le brun pris un plat du jour, avec café et dessert, tandis que Fye se contentait d'une des salades présentées en entrée. Cette fois, il en était sûr, l'Anglais avait un sérieux problème avec la nourriture. Cela l'angoissait, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet sans qu'il se braque.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Fye, qui avait remarqué son changement d'expression.

-Oui, mentit-il.

-T'es sûr ?

-Non. Il y a un truc qui me préoccupe, en fait.

Le blond, pâlit légèrement. Il le vit très clairement déglutir avant de lui demander quel était le problème. Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait envie de le mettre mal à l'aise, pas à nouveau. D'un autre côté, s'il n'en parlait pas, les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer d'elles même.

-Tu ne manges rien, déclara t-il, de but en blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je manges normalement, nia Fye, son sourire un peu trop crispé.

-J'ai dû te voir finir ton assiette une seule fois sur toutes celles où on a mangé ensemble. Dès que je te propose de la nourriture tu refuses, et lorsque tu manges, tu ne prend que des salades. Ça me fait peur pour ta santé de voir que tu t'alimente aussi peu...

L'Anglais pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras. Son visage s'était fermé, et son regard se faisait fuyant. Le sujet était manifestement assez sensible. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il ne pourrait pas fuir comme il le faisait habituellement.

-Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais j'ai remarqué ça depuis un moment, et ça m'inquiète de plus en plus, insista Kurogane.

-Avant je trouvais ça sexy, mais aujourd'hui je dois bien avouer que ta perspicacité m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, soupira le blond.

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

-C'est toujours ce que tu fais. Dès que la conversation glisse vers quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, tu te fermes, et tu détournes l'attention. Ça ne prend plus avec moi.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un nouveau soupir. Ses doigts pianotaient en rythme sur son bras. Il paraissait mourir d'envie d'appeler le serveur, mais cela aurait démontré qu'il avait raison.

-C'est vrai, je mange pas beaucoup, finit-il par reconnaître à contre cœur. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je n'ai pas faim, et la bouffe n'a pas de goût, je vais quand même pas me forcer !

-Tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps.

L'Anglais ne put retenir un rire sarcastique.

-Si tu me trouve maigre, tu devrais voir certaines des filles avec qui je travaille !

-Tu crois que ça me rassure ?

-Écoutes, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis encore loin d'être squelettique. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour ma santé !

-Je me sentirais quand même mieux si tu avalais autre chose que de la salade.

Le blond lui jeta un regard entre le dépit et la résignation. Après quelques secondes, il leva le bras pour appeler le garçon. Sans lâcher son petit-ami du regard, il commanda un plat de poisson, et annula la salade.

-Heureux ? Demanda t-il.

-Merci.

Sincèrement fier de lui, Kurogane lui fit un sourire éclatant. Dans un premier temps, Fye fit exprès de l'ignorer, mais après trente secondes, il ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour. Le brun, lui attrapa la main, et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

Il se sentait tellement heureux quand ils étaient tout les deux que c'en était indécent. Pour un peu il aurait pu entendre des oiseaux chanter autour de lui. Il devait probablement être d'une niaiserie affligeante, parce que plusieurs tables les fixaient. Un autre jour il les aurait fusillé du regard pour leur dire de s'occuper de leurs affaires, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait. S'ils étaient jaloux de leur bonheur, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir.

-Au fait, j'ai eu mon agence au téléphone tout à l'heure, l'informa le blond. Je leur ai dit que j'allais rester dans le coin, et selon eux je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver du boulot parce que les mannequins ne se bousculent pas dans le coin.

-C'est génial ! J'avais un peu peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire pour toi ici, reconnu t-il.

-Tu n'as pas toujours raison on dirait ! Le taquina le blond.

Leurs assiettes arrivèrent finalement, et Kurogane passa son repas à surveiller discrètement la façon dont évoluait le contenu de l'assiette de son vis à vis. Il mangeait de petites bouchées, mais à la fin du repas, il avait mangé plus de la moitié de son plat. Conscient que cela devait déjà être un sacré effort pour lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je pensais aller chercher mes affaires, demain soir après le travail, annonça Kurogane en sortant du restaurant. Aujourd'hui ça me paraissait un peu tôt.

-Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux lui laisser un peu de temps tranquille.

Le brun y avait bien réfléchi, et c'est également la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Sa rupture ne datait que d'hier, et Henry devait encore être dans une phase où il n'avait absolument pas envie de le voir. Il avait néanmoins un besoin urgent de certaines de ses affaires, son chargeur de portable et son ordinateur pour commencer. Une journée, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui laisser. Venir vider l'appartement de son ex-fiancé des choses qui lui appartenait n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait réellement hâte de faire. Ça ne ferait que rendre leur rupture plus réelle et définitive. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, ça allait lui manquer de ne plus y vivre.

-Kuro ? L'appela Fye.

-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa t-il, lui saisissant la main.

-C'est rien.

Il ne retrouverait peut être plus jamais un appartement qui lui plairait autant, mais tant qu'il était avec Fye, ce serait tout de même parfait.


	38. Rencontre incommodante

**« Alors tu lui as réellement dit ? Je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais sérieux.**

-Et bien c'était le cas.

**-Comment Henry a réagi ?**

-A ton avis ? Mal. Moins que à quoi je m'attendais, cela dit, puisqu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement rompre.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Kurogane entendit distinctement Shaolan soupirer. Il arrivait sans mal à deviner l'expression désabusée que devait avoir son ami.

**-** **J'imagine que c'est pour le mieux au fond,**  reconnu le jeune homme.  **Après tout, si tu ne l'aimais plus, rester avec Henry n'aurait servi qu'à le faire souffrir un peu plus.**

-Je sais que j'ai merdé, je m'en rend bien compte. Je suis désolé de t'avoir montré cette facette de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que je voudrais le faire croire.

Il avait déçu son ami. Ce dernier ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il s'était fait une idée de lui très flatteuse, et malheureusement elle ne collait pas avec celui qu'il avait été ces derniers temps. Ce qu'il espérait c'est que Shaolan pourrait passer au dessus de ça, car il l'aimait vraiment bien. Ce gamin était attachant. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait adoré leur courte cohabitation.

**-Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu n'aies même pas essayé de sauver ton couple. Vous étiez fiancé, ça signifiait quelque chose, non ?**

-Oui, mais... Je peux pas l'expliquer. Fye et moi, c'est comme une évidence. Quand on est ensemble j'ai le sentiment que je suis fait pour être avec lui, et personne d'autre.

**-Pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu tout de suite, dans ce cas ?** Rétorqua t-il.

Le brun grimaça. Il l'avait eû sur ce coup là. La vérité c'est qu'il avait honte, peur, qu'il hésitait, et qu'il était paumé. Rien de tout ça n'était une excuse valable, et encore moins une explication plausible. Quoi qu'il réponde, Shaolan aurait marqué le point.

-J'en sais rien... J'étais perdu, je savais pas quoi faire.

**-Et maintenant, tu sais ?**

-Oui. J'ai failli perdre Fye, et là j'ai compris qu'entre eux deux, c'était le seul que je ne supporterais pas de ne plus avoir dans ma vie.

**-** **Je vois** , marmonna froidement le châtain.

Manifestement, il n'approuvait pas plus sa décision que la première fois où il lui en avait fait part. Ce n'était pas sa bénédiction qu'il était venu rechercher en l'appelant. Il trouvait simplement ça logique de le tenir informé de l'évolution de la situation. Une part de lui désirait secrètement se faire engueuler, parce qu'il estimait le mériter. Il avait été injuste avec son fiancé, et pour le moment, il n'était pas sûr de se sentir assez coupable à ce sujet.

**-Bon, excuse moi, mais je dois retourner bosser. Mes examens sont très bientôt.**

-D'accord, très bien. Au fait, se rappela t-il soudain, le lieutenant Shiyu m'a dit de te passer le bonjour.

Kusanagi continuait de venir quasi quotidiennement à la salle de sport, et le sujet de Shaolan était revenu plusieurs fois sur le tapis. Cela faisait un petit moment que lui et le brun ne s'étaient pas parlés, alors pour une fois il en profitait.

**-Qui ça ?**

-Le policier qui nous avait interrogé après « l'incident » avec les garçons de ton école.

**-Oh. C'est gentil, rend lui la pareille. Où est-ce que vous vous êtes revu ?**

Il lui raconta qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé par hasard au travail, et qu'il était devenu son coach de remise en forme. La coïncidence fit rire le châtain, qui en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait revu ses agresseurs peu de temps auparavant, et qu'ils avaient détallés comme des lapins. Le souvenir de la raclée que Kurogane leur avait filé les poursuivait de prêt.

Finalement la conversation dériva sur Shaolan, et ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps. Il lui raconta qu'il avait été très occupé, mais qu'il avait recommencé à voir Sakura « juste en amis ». Kurogane l'averti que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée, surtout vu comment s'était fini leur histoire la dernière fois. Son ami lui promis d'être prudent, mais le brun savait déjà comment ça allait se terminer.

**-** **Cette fois, il faut vraiment que je raccroche !**  Insista Shaolan au bout d'un petit quart d'heure.

-D'accord. On se rappelle bientôt ?

**-Pas de soucis.**

-Aller, salut !

**-Au fait Kurogane, merci de me l'avoir dit.** »

Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça, finalement. Certes, Shaolan n'était toujours pas emballé par l'idée qu'il sorte avec Fye, mais au moins il ne paraissait plus trop lui faire la tête. C'était déjà ça ! Si seulement Seishiro pouvait faire la même chose...

Leur dispute ne datait que de la veille, mais le borgne lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis. Lorsqu'il lui parlait, cela concernait exclusivement le travail, et il prétendait être occupé dès qu'il tentait de changer de sujet. Heureusement, ses collègues, eux, n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir, ce qui lui permettait de travailler dans une ambiance supportable.

Kusanagi y était également pour quelque chose. Les deux hommes étaient en train de lier une véritable amitié. Lorsqu'il était là, le brun passait le plus clair de son temps à discuter avec lui. Ils parlaient de travail, de sport, de politique, de leurs vies privées, et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître, plus ils s'appréciaient. Le policier avait remarqué le jour même de sa rupture l'absence de sa bague, et lui en avait subtilement fait la remarque. Après un peu d'hésitation, Kurogane lui avait raconté toute l'histoire et avait été agréablement surpris de sa réaction. Le lieutenant avait refusé d'émettre un jugement sur ces décisions. Selon lui, sans connaître la relation qu'il avait avec Henry et Fye, on ne pouvait pas comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir.

Il lui avait également révélé que dans sa jeunesse, il était tombé amoureux d'un autre femme, alors qu'il était déjà marié, mais n'avait pas voulu tenter sa chance car sa femme était enceinte. Par la suite il l'avait toujours regretté, se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'il avait fait les choses autrement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était séparé de son épouse. Rien ne disait que ça aurait fini de la même façon pour lui, mais entendre son histoire conforta le brun dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Non pas qu'il en doute, mais ça le rassurait quand même.

Kurogane était heureux d'avoir choisi d'aller chez sa tante le temps de trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre, car elle et Kai se montraient super, surtout avec Fye. Malgré ses réticences à habiter chez quelqu'un d'autre, le blond semblait être assez à l'aise dans la maison. Quand ils avaient mangé ensemble, il n'y avait pas eut de silence gêné, ni de malaise entre eux. L'Anglais avait cependant refusé de passer la journée seul là bas, et avait tenu à venir en ville avec lui, quand bien même son petit-ami était de permanence le midi. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas manger ensemble, le brun profita d'en avoir fini avec Shaolan pour lui envoyer des messages lui demandant où il était, et s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop. Fye répondit qu'il était au restaurant, mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il mentait pour le rassurer, ou si c'était la vérité. Dans le doute, il décida de le croire.

Au final, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à échanger des messages. Le brun tentait d'être le plus discret possible, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un gosse qui tentait d'utiliser son portable en cours. Toya se moqua de lui à ce sujet, lui signalant que se tourner vers le mur pour taper son texto n'était pas le summum de la discrétion. Seishiro aussi le surpris à plusieurs reprise en flagrant délit, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

En fin d'après-midi, Kurogane se résolu à informer Henry qu'il comptait passer chercher ses affaires. Ce dernier répondit qu'il travaillait tard, mais que de toute façon il avait les clés, donc il pouvait passer quand il voulait. Égoïstement, le brun fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter son ex aujourd'hui. Il était conscient que tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, et que leur conversation était resté en suspend, cependant il préférait laisser le Français faire le premier pas pour la terminer.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, le brun trouva Fye en train de l'attendre devant sa voiture quand il sorti du travail. En se voyant, les deux hommes se mirent instinctivement à sourire, puis éclatèrent de rire devant leur niaiserie. Cela ne les empêcha pas de se précipiter pour s'embrasser.

-Tu préfères que je te dépose chez ma tante avant de passer chercher mes affaires, ou tu veux m'accompagner ? Se renseigna t-il, en montant dans son véhicule.

-J'en sais rien...

-Henry ne sera pas là, cru-t-il utile de préciser.

-Dans ce cas, je peux venir t'aider, si tu en as envie.

-Super !

Ranger ses affaires serait moins déprimant s'il n'était pas tout seul. Amener son nouveau petit-ami n'était peut être pas de très bon goût, mais personne ne le saurait. En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, il se gara machinalement sur sa place, et ouvrit la porte. Il vérifia dans la boite aux lettres s'il n'y avait rien pour lui -il allait falloir qu'il pense à faire un changement d'adresse-. Il était en train de mettre la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. La télé semblait être allumée. Ça ne pouvait pas être Henry, il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là. Il n'avait quand même pas menti ? Fye dut se faire la même réflexion car il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. N'ayant aucune réponse à fournir, il se contenta d'entrer.

-Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais que tu finissais tard ?! Lança une voix féminine depuis le salon.

Le sang de Kurogane ne fit qu'un tour quand il reconnu la propriétaire de ladite voix. Il s'agissait de Kendappa, la meilleure amie de son ex-fiancé. Quand on y pensait, sa présence était assez logique, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la trouver ici. Henry aurait pu le prévenir !

-On s'en va ! Déclara t-il au blond en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je connais cette fille, c'est une amie de Henry, et elle va littéralement me tuer !

Kendappa l'avait déjà engueulé comme pas possible pour des choses bien moins graves, alors cette fois, il n'osait même pas imaginer quel sort elle lui réservait. Étrangement, il ne comptait pas rester pour le découvrir.

-Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa la femme dont la voix se rapprochait dangereusement. Ah... C'est toi, Kurogane.

L'intéressé s'immobilisa, pris en flagrant délit de fuite. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lancer une flopée de juron, et se retourna avec un sourire hypocrite au possible.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui lui lançait un regard assassin. Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression de l'extérieur, avec son joli visage, ses longs cheveux brun soyeux, et ses jolies robes légères, mais c'était une véritable furie par moment.

-Kenda ! Quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Mon meilleur ami vient de se faire larguer par son connard de fiancé, je suis venu le soutenir, lui balança t-elle, cinglante. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Je suis venu passer chercher mes affaires. Henry a dit que je pouvais.

-Oh, il a dit ça ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense moi ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de lui faire savoir que ça ne l'intéressait pas, car elle lui colla une baffe monumentale.

-T'es complètement dingue ! Cria t-il en massant sa joue endolorie.

-Je ne fais que venger Henry, le contredit-elle, tentant de le frapper à nouveau.

D'un pas sur le côté, il esquiva la seconde claque. Définitivement, cette femme était une folle furieuse. Elle l'aurait très probablement assassiné sur place si cela n'avait pas été puni par la loi.

-Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ?! S'exclama t-elle, en remarquant Fye qui étais resté caché derrière jusqu'à présent. Rassure moi, tu n'es pas réellement venu ici avec ton nouveau mec ?

-Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne ! Protesta le brun.

Il était con, mais à ce point là ! Et puis pourquoi elle ne s'occupait pas juste de ses affaires pour une fois ?

-Je lui avais bien dit que tu étais comme les autres. Tu ne pense qu'avec ta queue ! Le provoqua t-elle, en détaillant le blond du regard.

-Je te demande pardon ?! Retire moi ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonna t-il.

Une vague de colère s'empara de lui. Pour un peu, il l'aurait frappée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à attaquer Fye sur son physique ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était magnifique. En plus, leur histoire n'avait rien à voir ça. S'il l'aimait ce n'était certainement pas pour son beau visage. Ça jouait certes, mais ce qui se trouvait derrière les apparences l'attirait bien plus encore.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas la vérité ? T'es amoureux, mon œil ! T'es surtout bien content de pouvoir le baiser sans payer. À mon avis, tout le monde n'a pas ta chance.

Le poing de Kurogane parti tout seul. Fye poussa un cri de frayeur. Il ne parvint que de justesse à l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Même Kendappa avait été surprise par son geste. Pendant quelques instants il put lire de la peur dans son regard, avant que son arrogance reprenne le dessus.

-Et bien quoi, tu es trop poli pour frapper les filles ? Vas y, ne te gênes surtout pas pour moi !

-Sors d'ici, siffla t-il sur un ton sans appel.

-Pardon ?

-Hors de chez moi, tout de suite !

S'il restait une seconde de plus dans la même pièce qu'elle, il allait finir par réellement lui faire mal. Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, passe encore, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer Fye. Comment avait-elle pu oser le traiter de... Quelle enfoirée !

-Ce n'est plus chez toi, rétorqua t-elle.

-J'ai payé le loyer et les factures autant que Henry ce mois-ci, alors si, c'est encore chez moi ! Maintenant dégage !

Il se fusillèrent du regard plusieurs secondes. La tension était palpable. Il aurait suffit d'une toute petite étincelle pour que les choses s'enveniment. Kendappa fut la première à céder.

-Connard, cracha t-elle, avant d'attraper son sac et de claquer la porte.

Kurogane sentit ses épaules se relâcher. Il était toujours en colère, mais c'était plus facilement gérable maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Il s'empressa de se tourner vers son petit-ami, inquiet pour lui.

-Je suis désolé que t'aies eu à entendre ça ! Si j'avais su qu'elle étais là, jamais je ne t'aurai emmené avec moi ! C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû m'en douter...

-C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura nonchalamment Fye.

-Elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça ! De quel droit elle se permet ?

-C'est rien. Ce sera ni la première, ni la dernière personne à m'insulter.

-Comment ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Les propos de Kendappa ne paraissaient en effet, pas du tout l'avoir ébranlé. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il entra et proposa qu'ils se mettent à ranger avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive. Kurogane acquiesça, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Depuis le temps, son petit ami aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui balancer des trucs, et espérer pouvoir ne pas les expliquer ensuite.

-Fye, qu'est-ce que ce que tu as voulu dire par « elle ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière » ? Insista t-il, alors qu'ils commençaient à vider l'armoire.

-Là où je travailles, les gens ne sont pas toujours très tendre les uns avec les autres. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut entendre ! Ça ne me fait plus rien depuis longtemps. Si tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me traite de pute, sache tu es très loin du compte.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Kurogane, au bord de la syncope.

Comment pouvait-il déclarer ça de façon aussi neutre ? Il se sentait de nouveau en colère. Savoir que d'autres osaient balancer des horreurs à Fye le mettait hors de lui. Le jeune homme était bien trop sensible et fragile pour qu'il laisse à quiconque le droit de l'insulter.

-Il y a énormément de concurrence entre mannequins, expliqua Fye. Ceux qui se font recaler se vengent comme ils peuvent ! Je trouve ça plutôt marrant au final, ils en deviennent presque pathétiques.

-Je pensais pas que le mannequinat était un monde aussi dur. Cela dit, de là à traiter les autres de pute...

-Ceux là sont loin d'être les pires !

Il put voir à l'expression de l'Anglais qu'il regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elles quittèrent sa bouche. Cela lui donna d'autant plus envie de demander des précision. Il y avait de grande chance que cela finisse de le convaincre que finalement il ne trouvait pas ça si génial que son petit-ami soit mannequin, mais il voulait savoir.

-Parce qu'il y en a des pires que ça ?

Fye fit la grimace, et lui tourna le dos. Sans un mot, il continua d'enfourner ses pantalons dans un sac de voyage.

-Tu sais que tu vas être obligé de répondre ? Lui signala le brun.

Le blond soupira, et arrêta de ranger.

-Si je te le dis, si tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

-Je vais essayer.

Promettre aurait été dangereux. Vu comme il contrôlait bien ses émotions dès que Fye entrait dans l'équation, il valait mieux rester réaliste.

-Pire que ceux qui te traitent de pute, il y ceux qui veulent que tu fasses la pute, marmonna l'Anglais, le moins fort possible.

Kurogane faillit s'étouffer. Il dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas jurer. L'idée qu'on ait déjà proposé au blond de le payer pour du sexe lui donnait la nausée. Il se doutait que pas mal de gens se retournaient sur son passage, mais il ne pensait pas que certains iraient jusque là. Il était réellement sensé le laisser retourner travailler l'esprit tranquille après une révélation pareille ?

-Il y a vraiment des gens qui... ? Je pensais que les rumeurs concernant le mannequinat étaient fausses.

-Elles ne le sont pas toutes.

Super, il se sentait beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant. Encore sous le choc, il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit. Fye vint le rejoindre, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ils n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme ça, tenta vainement de le tranquilliser Fye. Il suffit de leur dire non deux ou trois fois, et ils abandonnent. Ça n'empêche pas les mains aux fesses, mais ça, c'est un peu tout le monde, alors on y fait plus attention...

-De quoi ?

-Rien.

-Si, si, tu viens de dire un truc à propos de mains aux fesses.

-Absolument pas, nia le blond, qui avait réalisé qu'il aurait dû se taire.

Jusqu'à présent, le brun ne s'était jamais inquiété du métier de son petit-ami. Avec un peu de bon sens, il aurait pu deviner que le travail dans ce genre de milieu devait attirer des mecs lubriques, mais naïvement, il avait cru que les choses se déroulaient comme la fois où il avait posé avec Fye. Tout c'était bien passé ce jour là. Enfin, si on oubliait le type qui avait les avait insulté dans le couloir...

La jalousie n'était pas un de ses plus gros défauts d'habitude, cependant, vu le physique de l'Anglais, Kurogane avait le sentiment que cela risquait de changer. C'était peut être bête, mais il commençait à avoir peur qu'un des mecs sublimes avec qui le mannequin travaillait ne réussisse à le lui voler. Il n'avait aucune légitimité pour lui demander de changer de travail, donc il ne le ferait pas, mais il sentait que ça allait être dur parfois.

-Tu as déjà couché avec un autre mannequin ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de vouloir savoir.

-Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, le prévint Fye. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la réponse. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que à mes yeux, personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi. Tu es très beau Kurogane, peut être même plus que moi. C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'aime, et je me fiche pas mal des autres. Tu n'as pas du tout t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

-D'accord, souffla t-il, en capturant ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, avant de se rappeler où ils étaient. La perspective que Henry rentre, et les surprenne refroidit quelque peu leurs ardeurs. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se dépêcher de finir de récupérer ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher, afin de pouvoir rentrer manger.

Le blond finit de vider les tiroirs de la commode, et Kurogane alla chercher le reste. Il remplit sa trousse de toilette et fourra dans un sac son ordinateur, le chargeur de son téléphone et certain de ses DVD. Il récupéra également ses chaussures, le contenu de sa table de nuit, et ses mangas. Certains des bibelots et des meubles de l'appartement étaient aussi à lui, mais il passerait les prendre plus tard. Tout ne pouvait pas loger dans sa voiture ce soir.

Dans le salon, il tomba en arrêt sur une photo de Henry et lui, s'embrassant sous la neige. C'était Tomoyo qui l'avait prise. Il se souvenait encore très bien de cette journée. Il n'était en couple avec le Français que depuis quelques mois, et il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il présentait son nouveau petit-ami à sa cousine. Ils avaient été faire du patin à glace dans le parc, puis avaient acheté des chocolats chauds pour se réchauffer. Ça avait été une très belle après-midi. Ce souvenir était son préféré du début de sa relation avec Henry.

Avec un soupir, il rabattit le cadre contre le meuble pour ne plus voir le cliché. Penser à ce moment le rendait triste aujourd'hui.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre quand son regard tomba sur le katana accroché au mur. Le sabre était un cadeau que Fye lui avait fait pour noël au lycée. Kurogane en avait toujours voulu un sans jamais avoir l'argent pour se le payer. Il avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable pour lui, si bien qu'il avait emporté avec lui partout où il avait habité. Le katana avait même été le tout premier sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient eu Seishiro et lui. Quand son futur meilleur ami l'avait vu rentrer dans la chambre avec, il lui avait demandé s'il comptait l'assassiner dans son sommeil avec. C'était grâce à ça qu'ils avaient découvert leur passion commune pour les samouraïs.

Très précautionneusement, le brun récupéra le sabre et le présentoir sur l'étagère. Il alla chercher la boite qui servait d'étui dans le placard à côté et rangea le tout à l'intérieur.

-On peut y aller ? Demanda soudain Fye en sortant dans la chambre.

-Oui, si tu as fini, moi aussi.

Le blond ne l'écoutait plus, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Lentement il s'approcha de lui, une expression de plus en plus incrédule sur le visage.

-C'est ce que je crois ?

Kurogane acquiesça et rouvrit la boite pour confirmer ses dire. L'Anglais s'approcha et laissa courir ses doigts le long du fourreau.

-Tu l'as gardé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Évidemment, c'est toi qui me l'a offert.

-C'est… c'est adorable. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Le sourire qui s'était étendu sur le visage de Fye réchauffa le cœur du brun. Son petit-ami vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui vola ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de sourire niaisement, ils décidèrent de se dépêcher de partir avant que Kendappa ne revienne.

Ils chargèrent les sacs sur leurs épaules, et fermèrent la porte en sortant. Il rendrait les clés à Henry un autre jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement sur le canapé à regarder la télé, le blond demanda :

-Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-On ne va pas rester éternellement chez ta tante...

Il n'avait pas tort. Kurogane n'avait encore eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. D'un côté, la perspective de vivre avec son petit-ami n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais de l'autre, il craignait que ce soit un peu rapide. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble depuis un mois. Cela ne faisait même que quelques jours que c'était officiel entre eux.

-Tu as raison. Je ne crois pas que ça la dérangerait, mais il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution.

-Tu veux qu'on... euh... Tu préfères qu'on cherche chacun de notre côté, ou bien... ? Bafouilla Fye, mort de gêne.

-C'est comme tu préfères. Si tu veux avoir de l'espace, je comprendrais tout à fait.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Au moins ils étaient deux.

-C'est pas grave, prend le temps que tu veux pour réfléchir, on avisera après.

L'Anglais se tortilla à côté de lui, et lui jeta un regard hésitant. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans être certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Kurogane préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Le forcer à parler à chaque fois n'était sûrement pas la meilleur solution.

-Ça me dérange de rester ici, finit-il par avouer. Ton oncle et ta tante sont adorables, mais je déteste profiter des gens, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'impression de faire !

-Fye, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

-N'empêche, ça me met mal à l'aise.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de trouver une autre solution, le temps qu'on sache ce qu'on fait, le rassura t-il.

Il ne voyait pas du tout quel genre de solution il pourrait trouver, mais ça valait peut être le coup d'y réfléchir.

-Merde, mon cachet ! Jura Fye, se relevant brusquement.

Il alla jusqu'à son sac, en sorti une boite de médicament, et avala une des pilule. Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier les problèmes de son petit-ami. Malheureusement, le blond était toujours dépressif, et même si tout allait bien en ce moment, ça pouvait changer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je suis tellement bien avec toi, que j'en oublie de prendre mon traitement ! Blagua le blond, pour tenter de le dérider.

-Ça sonnerait presque comme un compliment !

-C'en était un. Tu es de loin le plus efficace des antidépresseurs.

Il ne put retenir un rire. C'était une bonne nouvelle ça, non ?


	39. La leçon

-Suwa, ramènes tes fesses par ici ! L'appela Seishiro au moment où il passa la porte.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois jours que Kurogane avait prévenu son meilleur ami pour Fye et lui, mais les choses n'avaient pas évoluées depuis leur dispute. Seishiro l'ignorait tout simplement, et lui avait renoncé à tenter de lui parler. Ils se contentaient donc d'un bonjour en arrivant, et d'un au revoir en partant.

L'utilisation de son nom de famille fit tiquer le brun. Le borgne ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, sauf pour rire. Par conséquent, il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Est-ce que c'était signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, ou au contraire qu'il était encore plus en colère contre lui ?

Méfiant, il se dirigea vers son patron, sous le regard de leurs collègues, qui avaient bien remarqué que leur relation s'était dégradée. Seishiro lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans attendre qu'il le lui propose, Kurogane s'assit.

-Sei', je pense que je te dois de meilleures excuses ! Commença t-il. J'ai été nul l'autre jour, et je...

-Silence ! Le coupa son ami. Cette fois, c'est moi qui parle !

Penaud, le brun baissa la tête. Il remarqua cependant, le ton adouci employé par son interlocuteur.

-Tu es un crétin, Kurogane ! Lança le borgne.

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, c'était plus une constatation.

-Tu es un crétin, parce que tu penses que tu dois toujours être parfait. Tu as peur de décevoir les gens qui t'aiment, comme si on allait te rejeter à la moindre erreur de ta part. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Fye. Quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, on commençait à se voir Fye et moi, et c'est pour ça que tu as piqué ta petite crise. Tu n'as pas voulu me donner la vraie raison, parce que tu as bêtement pensé tu n'en avais pas le droit, vu que toi tu avais déjà quelqu'un, et que moi ça ne m'arrivait presque jamais. Ensuite tu as eu honte, de toi, de ce que vous faisiez, et un mensonge en entraînant un autre, tu as continué de te taire. Au fond, le problème ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est juste que tu es débile !

-Merde, tu me connais si bien que ça ?! S'étonna Kurogane, incrédule.

Son meilleur ami venait tout bonnement de décrire les exactes raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait rien dit depuis tout ce temps. C'était presque flippant quelque part. Il le remercia intérieurement d'avoir tout compris tout seul, parce qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas aussi bien expliqué que ça.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? On est pote depuis sept ans je te signale ! Je lis limite dans tes pensées.

-Heureusement que non !

-En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'auras servi de leçon, petite tête. La prochaine fois que tu veux me cacher un truc, repenses-y à deux fois !

-Parole de scout !

Il était hors de question qu'il perde Seishiro. Il n'était rien sans son meilleur ami ! Les deux hommes ne restaient jamais brouillés bien longtemps, ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça, mais ce n'était pas agréable à vivre. Le brun était heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés, et il comptait bien empêcher toute dispute entre eux pour au moins les trois prochaines années.

-Maintenant que ça c'est fait, racontes moi tout. Comment ça se passe, toi et Fye ? Voulu savoir le borgne, tout sourire.

-C'est génial ! Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien, que depuis que j'ai rompu avec Henry. On a encore du chemin à faire tout les deux, mais je suis sûr que ça va aller.

-Oulà, le sourire niais, l'optimisme à toute épreuve, les yeux brillants, je crois que tous les symptômes sont là !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De cette horrible maladie qu'on appelle l'amour ! J'ai bien peur que tu ne l'aies encore attrapée. Si tu continues à être accro à cette merde, je vais être obligé de t'emmener consulter...

Kurogane éclata de rire. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants avant de réaliser de quoi l'autre parlait.

-T'es trop con ! Se marra t-il. C'est toi qui as besoin de consulter. Être aussi allergique à l'amour, c'est pas normal !

-Irrécupérable ! Se moqua Seishiro.

Toujours en train de rire, ils ressortirent du bureau, sous les regards incrédules de leurs collègues, qui décidément n'y comprenaient plus rien ! Le borgne lui avait donné une bonne leçon pour lui avoir menti, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il était peu probable qu'ils en reparlent un jour sur un autre ton que celui de la rigolade.

Kurogane était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un d'autre que sa cousine ou sa tante à bassiner avec Fye. C'était ridiculement niais mais il avait envie de parler de lui, toute la journée, à tout le monde. Il dut très sérieusement se faire violence pour ne pas poursuivre son meilleur ami partout, en lui racontant en détail tous les moments de la semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pour l'instant, Seishiro trouvait ça drôle, mais bientôt il aurait envie de le frapper, alors il valait mieux l'économiser un peu.

Son air réjoui quand ils allèrent manger indiqua immédiatement à Fye que les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés. Heureux de l'apprendre, l'Anglais en profita pour faire un signe de la main au borgne. Ce dernier lui répondit avec le sourire.

-Si on l'invitait à manger avec nous ? Proposa soudain le blond.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que vous mangez ensemble d'habitude, et puis ça fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça serait sympa, tu ne penses pas ?

Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sorti tout les trois lui revint en tête, mais il s'empressa de le chasser. La situation était inversée à l'époque, aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune raison que ça aille mal. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient donc assis tout les trois dans un restaurant. Fye avait lourdement insisté pour les emmener ailleurs que dans un café ou un bistrot, en leur assurant qu'il les invitait et que ça lui faisait plaisir. Les deux amis avaient vainement tenté de protester, mais ils avaient fini par capituler en comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas.

Au départ, Kurogane craignait que les choses soient un peu étrange entre son petit copain et son meilleur ami, étant donné qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble pendant un temps, mais l'un comme l'autre se comportèrent comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes. Ils se liguèrent même pour faire honte au brun. Seishiro raconta avec force détails les conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble à la fac, et l'Anglais, lui, ressortit de vieilles histoires du lycée. À la fois hilare et désespéré par leurs gamineries, Kurogane leur lança des coups de pied sous la table, et voulu lui aussi déterrer des dossiers, mais les deux hommes lui sautèrent dessus pour l'en empêcher. Les autres clients du restaurant les regardaient d'un air outré, alors ils se calmèrent un peu.

-Maintenant que j'y pense Kuro, ton appartement c'était celui de Henry, pas vrai ? Réalisa brusquement Seishiro, en plein milieu de son plat de résistance. Où est-ce que tu vis, à l'hôtel ?

-Non, on est chez ma tante pour le moment. L'hôtel ce serait revenu un peu trop cher !

-Moi je pourrais payer, si tu me laissais faire... Lui signala Fye.

-C'est totalement hors de question ! Je refuse que tu jettes ton argent par les fenêtres, protesta le brun.

-Tu l'as dis toi même, c'est le mien, alors j'en fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua l'Anglais en lui tirant la langue.

Seishiro se mit à rire, mais Kurogane, lui, avait bien senti que les réflexions de son petit-ami n'étaient pas si anodines. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise chez Sonomi et Kai, et il lui avait promis de trouver une autre solution, mais rien ne venait pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans un cercle vicieux comme pour sa rupture. L'autre ne le supporterait pas, et lui non plus !

-J'imagine que Sonomi ne doit plus vous lâcher. J'espère qu'elle vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous deux, au moins ! Se moqua le borgne, taquin.

-Tu exagères ! Rit Kurogane. Elle insiste pour qu'on mange tout les quatre, mais à part ça, on a la paix.

-Quelle chance ! Moi quand j'y vais, elle me force à prendre le thé avec elle en me harcelant de question sur mon travail, toi, mon frère, et mon soi-disant futur mariage. Une fois elle m'a même tendu un guet-apens pour m'obliger à rencontrer la fille d'une de ses amies !

Le blond et son petit ami éclatèrent de rire devant l'air déconfit de Seishiro. Manifestement Sonomi lui avait fait passer des moments mémorables.

-C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime bien !

-Bah si elle pouvait m'aimer moins, ça m'arrangerais...

N'arrivant pas obtenir autre chose que des moqueries de la part de ses amis, Seishiro dévia la conversation sur le métier de Fye. Sans qu'ils parviennent à se rappeler comment, ni pourquoi, quand ils finirent de manger, ils étaient en plein débat sur la fin de Naruto. Kurogane maintenait que l'auteur ne s'était vraiment pas foulé sur le coup, tandis que les deux autres trouvaient qu'il ne pouvait pas terminer la série d'une autre façon. Le ton monta, en même temps que leur arguments s'épuisaient, et leurs voisins recommencèrent à leur jeter des regards mauvais. Comprenant que c'était peut être le moment de partir, Fye se leva pour aller payer, avant que ses invités puissent protester. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert en réalisant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir, et décidèrent d'aller l'attendre dehors.

-Kuro, j'ai cru sentir un malaise quand on a parlé de ta tante, avoua soudain le borgne, gêné. Je n'ai pas dit de bêtise, j'espère ?

Son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment trop bien. C'en était affolant ! Au lieu de simplement le rassurer, il décida de tout lui raconter. Peut être qu'il aurait une idée, lui ?

-Non, tu n'as rien dit de mal. Fye est mal à l'aise d'habiter chez ma tante, et moi je refuse qu'il retourne à l'hôtel. Je lui ai dit que c'était temporaire et que j'allais trouver une solution, le temps qu'on sache si on est prêt à habiter ensemble ou pas. Le problème, c'est que des solutions, je n'en vois pas !

Un air pensif se peignit sur le visage de Seishiro. Après quelques secondes, ils se tourna vers lui avec le sourire. Manifestement, il venait de penser à quelque chose. À l'idée qu'il allait peut être pouvoir faire plaisir Fye, un sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Seishiro. J'ai une solution moi.

-Hmm.. parce que tu ne me parlais plus ?

-... c'était une question rhétorique, crétin !

-Je sais, ta gueule, rétorqua le brun. Bon alors, c'est quoi ta solution ?

Le borgne pris un air espiègle et lui signala que s'il continuait à l'insulter, sa solution, il allait se la garder. Le brun le foudroya du regard, et l'autre céda, hilare.

-Apparemment, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais j'ai une chambre de trop chez moi. Tu sais, celle que je partageais avec mon colocataire, avant qu'il ne m'abandonne lâchement pour aller vivre avec son Roméo.

Ledit colocataire était Kurogane, bien entendu. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié l'existence de la chambre chez son meilleur ami, la solution ne lui était tout simplement jamais apparue comme envisageable. Jusqu'à ce matin, Seishiro lui faisait la gueule -pour lui donner une leçon, mais ça il ne le savait pas-, alors pour lui, récupérer son ancienne chambre était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Cependant maintenant qu'ils étaient réconciliés, de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient, et celles-ci semblaient être les meilleures possible.

Pour avoir habité avec lui deux ans à la fac, et un an et demi en appartement après ça, le brun savait que Seishiro était l'un des meilleurs colocataires qu'on puisse avoir, pour peu qu'on apprenne à l'apprécier et le connaître. Évidemment, il allait devoir en discuter avec Fye avant de prendre une décision, mais au moins maintenant il avait quelque chose à lui proposer.

-Merci mec, t'es le meilleur !

-Je sais ! Crâna le borgne, avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

-Non, au contraire, le rassura t-il. Je commence à en avoir marre d'habiter seul.

Se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un ami aussi génial, Kurogane lui fit un câlin pour le remercier. Taquin, l'autre lui demanda de refréner ses ardeurs car il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de son petit-ami. Ce dernier sortait tout juste du restaurant, mais assista à la scène en riant.

-Est-ce que je peux lui en parler tout de suite ? Se renseigna le brun, ne voulant pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

-Aucun soucis.

-Me parler de quoi ? Les interrogea Fye, soudain curieux.

Son amant voulu garder le suspens encore un peu, juste pour le plaisir de le faire enrager, mais le blond lui glissa à l'oreille une menace face à laquelle il ne pouvait que céder. Non sans l'avoir préalablement accusé d'être mauvais joueur, Kurogane lui fit part de la proposition de Seishiro. L'Anglais commença par protester, semblant croire que le borgne n'avait dit ça que par politesse. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était tout à fait sérieux, il se mit à le remercier infiniment et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-C'est super gentil ! Merci beaucoup Sei' ! Insista le blond.

-Avec plaisir. En plus, maintenant je vais pouvoir m'assurer personnellement que la feignasse qui me sert de collègue se lève à l'heure !

-Je ne suis arrivé en retard que deux fois ! Protesta Kurogane.

-C'était deux fois de trop.

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à leur lieu de travail, ils réglèrent les détails de leur emménagement. Les meubles étaient sur place donc ils n'avaient que leurs effets personnels à transporter. Un voyage en voiture semblait largement suffisant pour tout emmener. Le brun avait déjà un double des clés, il suffisait donc d'en faire faire un autre. Ils convinrent tout les trois qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'attendre, et décidèrent de profiter du week-end pour effectuer le déménagement.

-Ça ne te dérange pas toi, au moins ? S'inquiéta Fye, en attrapant la main de son petit-ami.

-Absolument pas. Tant que, toi, tu te sens bien, tout me va.

En ce moment, rien n'importait plus à Kurogane que le bien être de son amant. Il lui avait promis de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de rester, et cette promesse il allait la tenir, quoi que cela lui coûte. Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec Fye, il refusait de voir d'autres larmes couler sur son visage, surtout s'il en était la cause. Emménager chez son meilleur ami ne lui posait de toute façon pas de problème, mais même si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait fait. Fye avait déjà fait assez d'efforts comme ça. Maintenant, c'était à son tour.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre ta famille. Ils sont très gentils, mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprend, le rassura t-il.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, pour l'empêcher de continuer à essayer de se justifier. Le blond râla vaguement, mais il ne le repoussa pas.

-Dites, sans vouloir faire mon chieur, on est sensé reprendre le boulot dans trois minutes, alors...

Kurogane cessa le baiser en grognant. Son petit-ami éclata de rire devant sa moue renfrognée, et lui promis qu'ils auraient tout le loisir de continuer quand il aurait fini de travailler. Cela eut le mérite de le faire se dépêcher. Désormais, il avait juste hâte que la journée se termine. À contre cœur, il dut laisser Fye devant la porte. Son cœur n'était pas objectif, il le savait bien, mais chaque moment qu'ils passaient loin l'un de l'autre lui paraissait interminable.

-J'avoue que je me suis trompé à ton sujet, lui lança Seishiro.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tu es beaucoup plus atteint que ce que je croyais !

Le brun lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

-Par l'amour, expliqua le borgne devant son regard vide. Tu n'es pas encore en phase terminale, mais tu en es bien plus proche que ce que j'imaginais !

-Lâche moi avec ça ! Le jour où ça t'arrivera aussi, tu feras beaucoup moins ton malin !

-Soit pas bête, je suis allergique à l'amour, je ne cours aucun danger.

-On verra ça...

À l'entendre parler, on aurait pu croire que Seishiro avait eut de mauvaises expériences en matière amoureuse. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi il refusait d'avoir des vraies relations. La réalité était bien plus simple, ça ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. Cependant, Kurogane espérait que ça n'était que temporaire et qu'un jour viendrait où le borgne tomberait sur quelqu'un qui le ferait changer d'avis. Ce jour là, son meilleur ami pouvait être sûr qu'il l'attendrait au tournant !

-Plus sérieusement Kuro, repris Seishiro, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était sérieux Fye et toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour être honnête, quand tu m'as dis que tu avais rompu avec Henry pour lui, j'ai eu quelques doutes. Tu étais tellement heureux quand il t'a demandé en mariage, ça me semblait inconcevable que tu changes d'avis aussi vite. Je me suis dis que, peut être tu faisais une crise d'angoisse à l'idée de te retrouver coincé avec la même personne pour le restant de tes jours. J'ai cru que Fye était le prétexte dont tu avais besoin pour t'enfuir. Tu n'étais plus sûr de ta décision, et tu as voulu tester autre chose...

-C'est ridicule ! Comment tu as pu penser ça ?

Le mariage l'avait effrayé, en effet, mais pas pour cette raison. Ce qui l'impressionnait c'était la solennité de l'acte. C'était un grand pas dans une vie. Par contre, le fait que ça l'engage à rester pour toujours avec son mari ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire !

Ça le blessait un peu de savoir que son meilleur ami avait pu croire qu'il avait trompé Henry pour fuir ses engagements. D'un autre côté, il fallait le comprendre, Seishiro n'avait été au courant de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait pas pu voir ses sentiments pour son fiancé disparaître, en même temps que ceux pour l'Anglais grandissaient. Peut-être que vu de l'extérieur, c'était réellement ce dont son histoire avait l'air. Sa tante et sa cousine, est-ce qu'elles croyaient ça elles aussi ?

-Sei', je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, poursuivit Kurogane. Ne va pas croire que j'ai agi sans réfléchir, parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai fait que ça pendant des semaines. C'est seulement quand j'ai failli perdre Fye, que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas vivre loin de lui, alors que je pouvais me passer de Henry. Je suis amoureux de Fye, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Henry.

Il avait tenté de ne pas laisser paraître son irritation dans sa voix pendant qu'il parlait. Cependant le regard que lui lançait son ami lui apprit qu'il avait compris que ça l'avait mis en colère.

-J'ai eu complètement tort de penser ça, j'en suis conscient, et je suis désolé, reconnu Seishiro. Quand tu m'as raconté ce matin, et encore plus lorsque vous étiez tout les deux, ça m'a fait réaliser que tu avais de vrais sentiments pour lui. La façon dont tu en parles, dont tu le regarde, et cet air sur ton visage quand tu pense à lui, ils sont inimitables. Ce sont ceux que tu as lorsque tu est réellement amoureux, et à part Henry, personne dans tes relations précédentes n'y avait eu droit.

Kurogane n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi pouvait bien ressembler lesdites expressions, mais elles étaient probablement très niaises, et assez peu flatteuses.

-Je ne prétend pas y connaître grand chose en relations amoureuses, avoua le borgne, mais vous avez l'air bien ensemble. Tant que ça te rend heureux, pour moi c'est le principal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, exactement ?

-A vrai dire, je pense que tout le monde ne va pas voir le fait que tu as trompé puis quitté ton fiancé, pour un ex perdu de vue depuis des années, d'un très bon œil. C'est pour ça que je t'explique que moi, je m'en fout, et que c'est avec plaisir que je vous hébergerai.

Là dessus Seishiro n'avait pas tort. Aux yeux de tout ceux qui allaient apprendre ce qui c'était passé, il allait passer pour un connard de première. Il doutait que la plupart d'entre eux comprenne qu'il y avait de vrais sentiments derrière tout ça, et que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de cul. Son comportement avec Henry allait probablement lui faire perdre quelques amis, à commencer par ceux qu'il avait en commun avec son ex-fiancé, alors il était reconnaissant à son meilleur ami de lui faire savoir qu'il n'en faisait pas parti.

-Merci mec !

-Si ton meilleur pote ne te soutiens pas, qui va le faire ? Et puis, entre nous, je préfère Fye à Henry.

Là dessus, ils étaient deux !

XxX

Kurogane toqua trois coups, sur la porte de la salle de bain, et demanda :

-Fye, je peux entrer ?

La voix étouffée de son petit ami lui répondit par l'affirmative. Le brun poussa le battant et entra dans la petite pièce remplie de vapeur. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se doucher au travail aujourd'hui, alors il profitait du fait que l'Anglais se lave pour le rejoindre. Il retira rapidement tout ses vêtements et les lança dans le panier à linge sale.

-Tu me fais une petite place ? Réclama t-il en ouvrant le battant en plexiglas.

-Hmm, marmonna le jeune homme pour toute réponse.

Les yeux fermés, le blond avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour rincer ses cheveux. Kurogane entra dans la baignoire, et referma derrière lui. Son cœur s'emballa devant l'image de Fye nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Le plafonnier mettait en avant ses côtes saillantes et la finesse de ses membres. L'Anglais semblait tellement fragile lorsqu'il était complètement dévêtu, c'en était presque inquiétant.

Ayant fini de se débarrasser de tout le savon, ce dernier baissa la tête vers lui et sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et échangèrent de place afin que le nouveau venu se retrouve sous le jet d'eau.

-Je vais te laisser la place, lui indiqua le blond en lui donnant le shampoing. Moi j'ai déjà fini.

-Non, reste ! Protesta Kurogane, l'attrapant par la taille. Il y a de la place pour deux.

-Peut être, mais je doute que ce soit très pratique... rétorqua t-il, lui attrapant les mains.

Son geste fit tiquer le brun. Fye avait fait ça de façon très douce, et cela aurait presque pu paraître innocent, s'il n'en avait pas profité pour écarter ses mains de lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas rare que son petit-ami se déplace, ou décide de jouer avec ses doigts alors qu'il commençait à laisser ses mains se balader sur lui. Le blond refusait d'ailleurs catégoriquement de dormir dans ses bras. Ils se faisaient des câlins, mais Fye ne paraissait pas en être un grand fan.

Il eut beau tenter de chercher, Kurogane ne parvenait pas à se rappeler un moment où il avait pu toucher la peau nue de son amant, ailleurs que sur ses bras. Pour des raisons évidentes, il faisait toujours très attention à garder ses mains loin de son dos. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas non plus lui caresser le torse. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là, mais il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui clochait.

Avant, il aurait attendu, s'imaginant qu'un jour ou l'autre, son petit ami viendrait en parler de lui même. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien compris que Fye ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière. Tant qu'il n'était pas dos au mur, le blond gardait ses secrets pour lui, même lorsque c'était important. S'il ne prenait pas les devants, il y avait peu de chance que le brun ait jamais droit à une explication.

-Fye... commença t-il, rassurant, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien entendu ! S'exclama trop joyeusement son petit ami.

-Est-ce que ça te pose problème d'avoir des contacts physiques avec moi ?

Interloqué, Fye fronça les sourcils, puis éclata de rire. Kurogane eut du mal à savoir si son hilarité était feinte ou non.

-Quelle question étrange ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'on coucherait ensemble, si j'avais un problème avec ça ?

Le brun dut reconnaître qu'il marquait un point. Leur vie sexuelle était plutôt active, mais cela ne changeait rien à ses constatation précédentes. Les faits montraient que Fye l'empêchait le plus souvent de le toucher.

-Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas dormir contre moi, et tu n'as pas non plus envie qu'on se douche ensemble. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me laisse te toucher, et... ce n'est pas un problème, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu m'en parles.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'Anglais fit un pas dans sa direction. Il l'embrassa longuement, malgré l'eau qui tentait de s'infiltrer entre leurs bouches. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réponse que Kurogane attendait, mais son petit-ami ne lui laissait pas le loisir de protester. Rien que de savoir leurs deux corps aussi prêts, il commençait à perdre les pédales.

Fye rompit le baiser pour laisser ses lèvres courir dans son cou, puis le long de son torse. Se retenant de gémir, le brun recula jusqu'à sentir le carrelage froid contre son dos. L'autre descendait de plus en plus bas, et d'ici quelques secondes il serait dans l'incapacité totale de l'arrêter.

-S'il te plaît, c'est sérieux, grogna t-il, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Je sais, et là je te prouve que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Maintenant à genoux, le blond avait relevé la tête pour lui sourire. Kurogane était conscient que ce que l'autre allait faire n'était pas réellement la preuve dont il avait besoin, mais il ne dit pas non pour autant. Tant pis pour cette fois, ils auraient tout le loisir d'en reparler plus tard...


	40. Au revoir

Comme tout les matins, le réveil de Kurogane sonna à sept heures précises. Avec un grognement tout droit venu d'outre-tombe, celui-ci tâtonna jusqu'à la table de chevet pour faire taire l'insupportable objet. Il ferma les yeux, et remonta la couette sur lui. Il lui fallait encore cinq toutes petites minutes de sommeil, après ça, il se lèverait, mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de garder les yeux fermés.

-Te rendors pas ! Lui souffla Fye dans l'oreille.

-Hnnoui... Grommela t-il. J'me lève dans deux minutes.

-Dans deux minutes ou maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tout.

Il entendit le blond rire, et le sentit s'asseoir dans le lit. Il ne prêta pas attention aux mouvements du matelas jusqu'au moment où il sentit comme un poids sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Voulu t-il protester, avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celles de son petit ami.

Fye l'embrassa longuement et langoureusement, assez en tout cas pour tirer définitivement le brun des brumes du sommeil.

-Si tu te lèves maintenant, je viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, lui proposa l'Anglais.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! S'exclama Kurogane en sautant sur ses pieds.

Saisissant son petit ami par la taille, il le souleva du sol malgré ses protestations. Non sans cesser de râler, le blond l'entoura de ses jambes, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Souriant comme des idiots, et faisant des pauses pour s'embrasser, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Sérieusement, je vous empêche pas de le faire dès le matin, mais restez au moins dans votre chambre ! Lança la voix taquine de Seishiro derrière eux.

Un peu gênés, ils se lâchèrent en riant. En se retournant, ils eurent le plaisir de faire face au propriétaire des lieux, dans son plus simple appareil. Seishiro leur tendit la cafetière, Kurogane soupira, et Fye tourna la tête.

-Tu pourrais au moins paraître gêné ! Râla son meilleur ami, se servant néanmoins un café.

-Pourquoi faire ? Vous m'avez déjà tout les deux vu à poil, rétorqua le borgne.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. J'aimerai pouvoir petit déjeuner sans avoir... « ça » sous le nez ! Va te mettre un truc sur le dos.

-Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, t'adores me voir à poil !

Le brun lui lança un regard assassin, et désigna Fye d'un geste discret de la tête. Seishiro écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et tenta un sourire désolé.

-On avait dit que je devais pas faire ce genre de blague, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il, penaud.

-Ouais.

-Oups...

Kurogane et son meilleur ami avaient en secret convenus de quelques règles à mettre en pratique lors de leur cohabitation. Premièrement, ils s'engageaient tout les deux à être le plus discret possible lors de leurs ébats respectifs. Deuxièmement, toutes les blagues à caractère sexuel qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se faire entre eux étaient bannies. Troisièmement, il était le SEUL à avoir le droit de mater Fye. Cela dit, connaissant l'absence totale de pudeur du borgne, il aurait dû penser seul à y ajouter l'interdiction de se balader le lombric à l'air.

S'il avait tenu à créer ce genre de règle, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, mais parce qu'il savait que ce dernier n'était pas toujours conscient que son comportement était déplacé. Parfois, il oubliait que tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert et débridé que lui.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient emménagé avec Seishiro, et pour le moment tout se passait très bien. Son petit ami et son meilleur ami s'entendait toujours aussi bien, peut être même un peu trop à son goût. C'était toujours mieux que les crises de jalousies que Henry lui faisait quand il voulait sortir entre potes après le travail.

Ils avaient passé tout le dimanche ensemble, à finir d'installer leur affaires en déconnant. Le rangement avait pris beaucoup de retard étant donné qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se lancer les vêtements qu'à les mettre dans l'armoire. Quand enfin, ils avaient terminés, les trois hommes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de commander à manger et de se faire un bon film. L'ambiance était clairement plus détendue que chez sa tante, et le brun su qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Bon... bah j'vais m'habiller ! Déclara le borgne, avec un sourire crispé.

Il attrapa son peignoir, posé sur le canapé, et sorti de la cuisine. Inquiet que la scène ait pu mettre Fye mal à l'aise, Kurogane se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser. Le blond s'empressa de mettre un terme à ses craintes.

-Je commence à connaître Seishiro, je sais que c'est dans sa nature et ça ne me pose pas de problème. Faites autant de blagues que vous voulez là dessus, je suis conscient que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu le saches, je préférerais quand même qu'il évite, au moins si tu es dans la pièce.

-Comme tu veux, céda le britannique. Par contre, si tu pouvais régler son problème de nudisme, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir de déjeuner pour que Kurogane soit prêt à temps pour partir avec Seishiro. Au final il fut celui qui dû attendre parce que son meilleur ami réussi l'exploit de se reverser du café dessus, alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir de se préparer. Râlant comme un putois, il retourna se changer.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le brun à son petit ami.

-Pour commencer, je vais retourner me coucher, au moins deux bonnes heures. Ensuite, j'irai faire des courses, parce que le frigo est vide. Après, j'en sais rien, peut être traîner devant la télé, ou m'attaquer à la collection de manga de Sei'.

-Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je te dis ça tout à l'heure.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante du borgne. Sautillant sur un pied pour finir de mettre sa chaussure, il attrapa son employé par le bras et commença à littéralement le traîner dehors. Ce dernier se dégagea une seconde, le temps d'embrasser son amant, puis le suivis en lui signalant qu'ils ne seraient pas en retard s'il n'était pas aussi maladroit. L'autre lui rétorqua que c'était la raison pour laquelle il petit-déjeunait nu. Kurogane se sentit alors obligé de lui signaler qu'en pyjama, cela aurait eu le même effet. À contre cœur, Seishiro finit par accepter de ne plus se balader en tenue d'Adam chez lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon très banale, bien que Fye ait finalement décidé de ne pas déjeuner avec eux. Son boulot n'était certes pas toujours passionnant, mais il avait le mérite de lui permettre de se dépenser. Rester derrière un bureau, sans bouger de la journée, c'était trop lui en demander.

En milieu d'après midi, Kurogane vit soudain son patron se diriger vers lui, un air grave sur le visage.

-Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais Henry est à la porte, lui glissa t-il en arrivant face à lui.

-Henry, mon Henry ?

-Tu en connais d'autres, peut être ?

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il était parfaitement conscient que son ex-fiancé et lui allaient devoir avoir une vraie discussion à un moment ou un autre, mais cette dernière semaine avait été tellement intense qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Il ne savait pas si les choses pouvaient être pire que la dernière fois, pourtant le fait de savoir que Henry venait de passer une semaine avec une femme qui le détestait de tout son cœur, lui faisait envisager les pires hypothèses.

-Tu vas retrouver tes couilles et aller le voir, voilà ce que tu vas faire !

-Je suis obligé ? Geint-il.

-Oui. Je peux te donner la fin de ton après-midi, si tu veux.

-Non, je ne préférerais pas.

-Je vous laisse mon bureau, dans ce cas.

-Merci.

Kurogane prit une grande respiration et fit volte-face. Son ancien fiancé se trouvait pile devant la porte vitrée de son lieu de travail, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il hésitait à entrer. Certain que tous ses collègues devaient l'observer, le brun traversa la pièce et rejoint le Français à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour Kurogane ! S'exclama Henry, avec un pauvre sourire.

L'homme fit un pas en avant, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par réflexe, Kurogane eut un mouvement de recul, et vit son expression s'assombrir.

-Bonjour Henry, le salua t-il, avec une tape maladroite sur le bras.

-Je... On peut parler ?

-Évidement. Entre, on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Sans un mot, il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de son boss, et lui proposa une chaise, et un café. Il eut beau gagner le plus de temps possible en prenant tout son temps pour faire le café, le brun finit par se retrouver assit face à son ancien fiancé. Il se fit violence pour le regarder en face, et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Henry était mal rasé, ses habits étaient froissés, il avait des cernes et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Kurogane l'avait rarement vu dans un état pareil. A chaque seconde ,il s'en voulait un peu plus de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Il aurait dû tout faire pour que l'autre ne souffre pas à ce point.

-Je voulais m'excuser à propos de Kenda, commença le Français. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et je trouve qu'elle a été trop loin. Je te présente mes excuses pour son comportement.

-Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me faire. Je l'avais mérité.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine, tu sais. Je voulais comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire de travers pour tout foutre en l'air.

-Henry, tu... Voulu t-il protester.

-Laisse moi parler, le coupa l'autre. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été trop absent avant que ça arrive. Je suis parti à peine une semaine après qu'on se soit fiancés, et je crois que c'était encore trop tôt. Le mariage n'est pas un engagement qu'on prend à la légère, et en t'abandonnant comme je l'ai fait, je t'ai laissé seul avec tes doutes et tes angoisses. Si j'avais été plus présent, si je t'avais fait parler, je ne t'aurais pas perdu !

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Henry pouvait penser que leur rupture était de sa faute ? Il avait été complètement irréprochable dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir. Son seul tort avait été de lui faire confiance. En plus, il ramenait ça au mariage, alors que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir ! Il n'était pas Seishiro, pourquoi pensaient-ils tous que ça l'effrayait ?

-Désolé, mais tu n'y es vraiment pas. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec...

-Je n'ai pas terminé ! Gronda l'avocat, l'interrompant à nouveau. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as envoyé des signes. La fois où tu m'as avoué voir encore Fye, ou celle où tu voulais mon autorisation pour jouer dans la pub, j'aurai dû réagir. Tu avais tiré la sonnette d'alarme, mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même pour ma bêtise.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva Kurogane. Arrêtes de dire des conneries, tu n'y es pour rien. Pourquoi tu me cherches des excuses alors que je n'en ai pas ? Je t'ai trompé, je t'ai menti, je mérite ta colère. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher les raisons pour lesquelles c'est arrivé. La seule chose qui te soulagerais c'est de t'en prendre au responsable, c'est à dire moi. Crie moi dessus, insulte moi, frappe moi, mais pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te fustiger !

Ses dents profondément enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, Henry releva les yeux vers lui, puis éclata en sanglots. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kurogane se leva et alla jusqu'à lui. La réaction de son ex ne fit pas attendre : il se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui en pleurant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que le Français retrouve son calme. Lorsque ce dernier cessa son étreinte, il en profita cependant pour attrapa les mains de son vis à vis. Mal à l'aise, le brun les retira doucement.

-J'ai essayé d'être en colère contre toi, mais je n'y arrives plus. Tu n'es pas là pour que je cries dessus, ou que je t'oblige à dormir sur le canapé, alors à quoi bon ? Tu me manques tellement chéri. Reviens, je t'en pries ! Je suis prêt à tout te pardonner. Je t'aime à la folie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Le brun avait le cœur serré. Il aurait mille fois préféré que Henry se contente de le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le fait qu'il l'aime encore rendait tout ça bien pire encore. Il avait l'impression d'être monstrueux.

-Henry, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas revenir. Nous deux c'est fini, et on ne peut plus rien faire pour y changer.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? I peine une semaine, on allait se marier ! Tu ne peux pas juste faire une croix sur les deux dernières années de nos vies ! Cria Henry, désespéré.

-Je ne fait pas une croix sur nous, pas du tout. Je t'ai aimé Henry, je voulais sincèrement qu'on se marie, mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Il y a Fye, et je l'aime. Ce doit être atroce à entendre pour toi, et j'aimerai ne pas avoir à te le dire, mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi. J'ai passé des moments magnifiques avec toi, et je n'oublierai rien, mais notre couple ne peut plus marcher.

-Mais je t'aime ! Gémit-il.

Bon sang, pourquoi continuait-il de répéter ça ? C'était assez dur pour eux deux comme ça, fallait-il réellement qu'il se fasse souffrir un peu plus ?

-Réfléchis-y et tu comprendras que ce n'est pas vrai. Après ce que je t'ai fait, il ne peut plus y avoir de confiance entre nous, et tu m'en voudras toujours de t'avoir trompé. On ne peut pas construire de vraie relation sur de la méfiance et de la rancœur. On finirait par se détester.

-Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Alors pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?! Pourquoi je pleure tout les matins quand je vois que tu n'es pas là ? Pourquoi tu me manques à chaque seconde qui passe ? Sanglota Henry, agrippant son t-shirt.

Malgré ce que l'avocat lui avait affirmé, jusqu'à présent, Kurogane espérait que l'autre n'avait plus de vrais sentiments pour lui. Ses dernières paroles venaient de lui confirmer le contraire. Henry était encore amoureux de lui, et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi lui répondre à présent. L'amour est un sentiment qui ne connaît pas la raison, et lui répéter que ses sentiments n'étaient plus réciproque ne l'aiderait pas à ne plus l'aimer. Seul le temps pouvait faire ça, et s'il existait une formule magique, il ne la connaissait pas encore.

-Je te demande pardon, put-il seulement s'excuser.

Le Français retomba sur sa chaise en reniflant, et s'essuya vainement les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot. Ils avaient chacun le regard plongé dans leur tasse de café, maintenant froide.

-Alors c'est tout ? On est juste plus en couple ? Finit par demander Henry.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à nos amis ?

-La vérité.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de mentir. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais ça valait mieux que d'essayer de cacher ce qu'il avait fait.

-Et pour l'appartement, on fait quoi ?

-C'est le tien. Je vais payer le loyer ce mois-ci, et même celui d'après si ça t'arrange, mais ça reste chez toi. Je pense avoir récupéré toutes mes affaires, donc je ne viendrais plus t'embêter.

-Tu penses, qu'on pourrait continuer à se voir ? Proposa l'avocat, quasi suppliant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu t'en sortiras mieux si tu restes loin de moi.

Henry parut tellement déçu qu'il faillit changer d'avis, mais au fond il savait qu'il avait raison. Si son ex l'aimait encore, continuer de le fréquenter, c'était comme jouer avec le feu. Ce qui était arrivé avec Fye en était la preuve flagrante.

-Je devrais peut être y aller dans ce cas...

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux encore un peu de temps, tu peux rester.

-Non, je vais rentrer, c'est mieux.

Pendant que Kurogane le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte, son ex se remis à pleurer. Sachant tous les regards sur eux, il se sentit d'autant plus mal. Arrivés dehors, les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire.

-Au revoir, Kurogane, souffla Henry, plongeant ses yeux droit dans les siens.

Le brun put y sentir sa colère, son désespoir, mais aussi sa supplique silencieuse lui demandant de changer d'avis.

-Au revoir, Henry.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, l'avocat se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et scella leur lèvres pour quelques secondes. Le baiser avait goût de larmes, de remords et d'adieux. Kurogane sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Cet homme gentil, brillant et qui l'aimait passionnément, il lui avait complètement piétiné le cœur avant de s'enfuir en courant. Autant pour l'empêcher de pleurer, que pour se calmer lui même, il prit une dernière fois Henry dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, sentant son parfum si reconnaissable contre sa peau. L'autre tremblait, et il se fit alors la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais faire autant de mal à quelqu'un.

Comme s'il se sentait enfin prêt, Henry se dégagea de son étreinte, et tenta un sourire. Lorsqu'il ré-entra dans la salle de sport, Kurogane ne sentait pas bien du tout. La culpabilité et la tristesse de tourner définitivement le dos à tout un pan de sa vie le rongeaient.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Seishiro, le saisissant par les épaules.

-C'était horrible, avoua t-il, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

En rentrant, le brun s'empressa de raconter à son petit ami ce qui s'était passé. Il n'entra pas dans les détails mais le lui dit parce que ça lui semblait plus honnête. Fye ne fit pas de commentaires, même si cette nouvelle ne parut pas lui faire vraiment plaisir.

Le lendemain, en rentrant plus tôt à l'improviste, Kurogane eut la désagréable surprise de surprendre une conversation téléphonique avec sa psy. Il entendit l'Anglais exprimer sa crainte que ce soit Henry qui ait raison et qu'il finisse par s'en rendre compte et le quitter. Lorsqu'il entra, incapable de supporter un mot de plus, le blond était en larmes.

-Kuro ? Gémit-il, horrifié de le trouver ici.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea droit sur lui, et le serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

-T'es un crétin Flowright ! Gronda t-il. En quelle langue il va falloir que je te le dise ? C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre ! Je suis désolé pour Henry, mais moi je sais vers qui vont mes sentiments aujourd'hui, et c'est toi. Je t'ai promis de prendre soin de toi, et je compte bien le faire, c'est clair ?

-Oui, renifla t-il, penaud. Désolé, j'ai toujours peur pour tout...

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine, dis le moi.

-Promis.

L'incident fut rapidement oublié, mais Kurogane le nota très soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit. Désormais, il allait devoir tenter d'anticiper les peurs de son petit-ami pour pouvoir le rassurer avant même qu'il n'angoisse. Le seul problème dans son super plan, c'est que lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, c'était lui qui flippait.

Fye avait un boulot auprès de la marque de jeans aujourd'hui. Cela aurait dû le faire se réjouir pour son petit-ami, mais au contraire il aurait préféré qu'il n'y aille pas. Depuis leur petite conversation sur le métier de mannequin et ce qui se passait en coulisse, la perspective de le laisser aller seul là-bas ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, qu'il commença à se sentir ridiculement stressé. Il tenta de le dissimuler, mais le blond mis moins d'une demi-seconde à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Lui donner la vraie raison de son inquiétude le ferait passer pour un imbécile jaloux, mais il doutait que l'autre le croie s'il mentait.

-Sérieusement, tu t'en fais pour ça ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Même moi je n'ai pas peur d'aller bosser, c'est dire ! Gloussa Fye, pour le dérider.

-Je sais, soupira le brun. Je n'ai pas peur pour toi, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai peur des autres.

-Comment ça ?

Kurogane grimaça. Il aurait peut être simplement dû la fermer sur ce coup là. Dans une tentative de changer le sujet, il proposa qu'ils aillent petit déjeuner, pour ne pas être en retard, mais l'Anglais se précipita sur la porte, et bloqua le passage. Il aurait aisément pu l'écarter de son chemin, cependant il préféra s'en abstenir car les cris stridents que son amant allait immanquablement pousser risquaient d'attirer Seishiro.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir au milieu d'une bande de hyènes qui vont te reluquer comme un bout de viande pendant plusieurs heures... Grommela t-il, piteux.

Fye ne put retenir un rire, bien que cela ne semblait pas réellement l'amuser.

-Tu sais Kuro, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Me faire reluquer par des gens, c'est mon métier, et je n'ai aucune intention de l'arrêter. Ça me plaît le mannequinat. Quand je pose, je me sens dans mon élément. Faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre c'est mon jeu préféré, alors être payé pour le faire, c'est le pied !

C'était pour ça qu'il faisait ce boulot ? Ça se tenait après tout. Et puis, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait définitivement le physique pour !

-C'est bête, je sais... Tu es tellement beau, je suis bien obligé d'être jaloux !

-Si tu crois que tu peux m'amadouer avec tes flatteries..

-Bien sûr que je le peux ! Le nargua t-il, espiègle.

Le brun s'avança et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son petit-ami. Bloqué, celui-ci ne put s'échapper lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, il s'empressa de se faufiler sous son bras, dans un éclat de rire.

-Raté !

-Tu ne perd rien pour attendre ! Menaça t-il, fonçant droit sur lui.

L'autre s'enfuit sur le lit, poussant des « Kyyaa ! » extrêmement virils.

-En plus, s'il y en a un de nous qui peut être jaloux, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ! Argumenta soudain Fye, lui agitant son doigt sous le nez.

-Ah oui, et en quel honneur ?

-Celui que tu bosses entourés de mecs à moitié nus, et couverts de transpiration, qui te jettent des regards de braises pour t'attirer sous la douche avec eux !

Un rire franc et incontrôlé s'échappa de la gorge de Kurogane. C'était n'importe quoi ! Les gens venaient dans leur centre de fitness pour perdre du poids, pas pour draguer, et encore moins pour baiser. En plus, si on avait voulu l'allumer il l'aurait remarqué, il n'était pas non plus débile !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?! S'offusqua Fye. Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à faire l'expérience tout à l'heure, dans ce cas ! Regarde vraiment autour de toi pendant que tu bosses, et tu verras que je n'invente pas.

-Désolé, mais tu te fais complètement des films ! Personne n'essaye de m'attirer sous la douche avec un regard de braise. Si ça te fait plaisir, je regarderais, quand même tout à l'heure.

-Si on pariait ?! Proposa le blond, soudain très enthousiaste.

Un pari ? Pas de soucis, il était sûr de gagner !

-Si j'ai raison, tu n'auras plus le droit de te plaindre à cause de mon travail, ET tu devras manger sans râler tout ce que je te prépare pendant une semaine, poursuivit-il.

Depuis qu'ils habitaient chez Seishiro, l'Anglais tenais absolument à cuisiner, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Malheureusement pour lui, ses deux colocataires et surtout son petit-ami étaient habitué à de la cuisine simple et, en voyant la quantité de légumes qu'il avait acheté, ils avaient tout fait pour l'empêcher de se mettre aux fourneaux.

-Très bien. Si moi j'ai raison, j'aurai le droit de te poser une question, n'importe laquelle, et tu seras obligé de répondre honnêtement.

-Ooouuuh, mais ça devient sérieux ! Cria t-il très dramatiquement. Marché conclu !

Kurogane fut surpris de son manque d'hésitation avant d'accepter. Avec ce qu'il réclamait en cas de victoire, il s'attendait à plus de réticence de sa part. L'autre devait lui aussi être persuadé de sa victoire. Il allait être bien déçu...

Confiant, et heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose, le brun put aller travailler l'esprit plus tranquille. Fye n'avait pas tord en disant que son métier était de permettre aux gens de le mater en toute impunité. Ça ne le réconfortait pas, mais il était conscient de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Sa seule solution était de serrer les dents de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Le pari qu'il allait sans aucun doute gagner par exemple !

Sa première heure de travail se passa sans le moindre accroc. Il eut beau scruter toute leur clientèle, il ne trouva personne qui le fixait de manière suspecte. Il n'arrivait toujours à croire que son petit ami ait accepté un pari aussi risqué ! Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir obtenir une réponse honnête à une de ses questions. Il y en avait tellement qu'il avait envie de lui poser qu'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir.

Il y eut un petit accident de parcours vers 10 heures lorsqu'il repéra deux filles qui le regardaient en gloussant. Après quelques minutes, il dut bien reconnaître qu'il paraissait être l'objet de leur attention. L'une d'elle alla même jusqu'à tenter un sourire charmeur. Par chance, Fye avait expressément parlé de « mecs » qui le draguaient, donc ça ne comptait pas. Cela dit, il voyait ces filles depuis des semaines, et se sentait un peu idiot de ne jamais avoir remarqué qu'elles fantasmaient sur lui. Pas seulement sur lui d'ailleurs, car les gloussements s'intensifièrent également au passage de Seishiro et de Toya. Le brun commençait à se demander si elles étaient là pour faire du sport ou pour mater.

Moins d'une demi-heure après l'incident, Kurogane remarqua qu'un des hommes sur les tapis de courses le fixait. Sur le moment, il crut à une coïncidence, mais en se retournant quelques minutes plus tard, il surprit le même homme à le regarder à nouveau. Gêné, il se détourna vivement, et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Il passa les 10 minutes suivantes à jeter de furtifs coup d'œil dans sa direction, obtenant à chaque fois le même résultat. Son admirateur secret dû remarquer son manège car il finit par lui faire un clin d'œil. Le brun fit mine de ne rien voir, et pria pour que le geste ne lui ait pas été adressé. Malheureusement, derrière lui, il n'y avait que le mur.

-J'y crois pas... Soupira t-il, dépité.

Il lui avait fallut moins de 3 heures pour perdre lamentablement. Il pensait sincèrement triompher haut la main. Manifestement, il n'était pas si observateur qu'il le pensait... Il tint néanmoins à aller vérifier auprès de son meilleur ami que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait des idées.

-Tu me demande si CE gars te drague ? Éclata de rire, l'intéressé lorsqu'il lui eut montré l'homme du doigt.

-Pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Parce que ce type vient quasiment tout les jours depuis des semaines et il te bouffe littéralement du regard dès qu'il passe la porte. Je pensais que tu l'ignorais exprès. Franchement tu n'avais rien remarqué ?!

-Non, reconnu t-il, honteux.

L'hilarité de son ami augmenta, attirant le regard des clients aux alentour. Kurogane lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il n'avait pas envie que son admirateur voie ça.

-Comment on peut être aveugle à ce point là ?

-Ça va, hein !

-Le rouquin tu l'avais remarqué lui, au moins ?

-Quel rouquin ? Gémit-il, de plus en plus désespéré.

Entre deux hoquets de rire, Seishiro parvint à lui expliquer que ce type n'était pas le premier à tenter d'attirer son attention en se démenant torse nu sur les machines, mais qu'à chaque fois ils finissaient par partir, dépité de son absence de réaction. Horrifié de ce qu'il entendait, le brun s'empressa de lui faire jurer de ne pas en toucher un mot à Fye. Il allait reconnaître sa défaite, mais cependant, il comptait bien affirmer que c'était un coup de chance et que d'habitude ça ne lui arrivait pas.

Lorsque Kurogane finit par expliquer au borgne que son air renfrogné venait du fait qu'il venait de perdre un pari, ce dernier se moqua de lui et le traita d'imbécile pour avoir pu croire qu'il allait gagner. Le brun l'envoya balader, vexé. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les autres hommes ne l'intéressaient pas quand il était en couple ! Cela dit, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ne verrait plus leurs clients du même œil...

Le soir venu, il fallut moins de quelques secondes à l'Anglais pour savoir qu'il avait gagné. Il se moqua allégrement de son petit-ami, qui fit mine de s'en ficher. Il comprit néanmoins qu'il aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps avant d'accepter ce pari, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant son assiette, au dîner.

-Hmm... Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, exactement ? Demanda Seishiro, dubitatif devant le contenu de son plat.

-Ce sont des navets, soupira Fye.

-Des navets ? Ça se mange ?

-Oui, puisque c'est dans ton assiette !

Le borgne fit la grimace. Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de légume et l'approcha de son visage pour le sentir. Kurogane quant à lui, appuya dessus avec ses couverts pour tester la consistance de l'aliment.

-Sérieusement, vous avez quel âge ? Six ans ?! Soupira le blond devant leur comportement puéril. Ce sont des légumes, ça ne va pas vous tuer !

-On sait jamais... marmonna Seishiro.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a d'autre nourriture que les pâtes dans la vie ?

Le regard que se jetèrent les deux hommes fut plus qu'éloquent. Ils n'avaient jamais été fan de nourriture équilibrée, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Désespéré, Fye s'assit, et leur jeta un regard mécontent.

-Goûtez au moins, avant de décider que c'est mauvais. Toi Kurogane tu es obligé de tout manger vu que tu as perdu le pari !

L'intéressé gémit, et tenta de donner un coup de pied à son meilleur ami qui était hilare. Résigné, il piqua un morceau de poisson et quelques légumes avec sa fourchette et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas qu'il était quelqu'un de difficile, simplement il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin particulier de manger des légumes, et leur aspect ne lui donnait pas envie. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il apprécia sans problème le goût de ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il n'en aurait pas mangé tout les jours, mais ce n'était pas mauvais.

-Hé, mais ch'est bon en fait !

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le rabroua le blond, sans pouvoir cacher un sourire.

-J'avoue, c'est pas mal ! S'étonna à son tour le borgne. Je pensais pas dire ça en parlant de navet, un jour !

-Je vous avais bien dis que c'était bon !

À la surprise générale, les assiettes se finirent sans encombre, ce qui parut faire très plaisir au cuisinier. Regrettant d'avoir douté de lui, les deux autres durent s'excuser et lui promettre de ne plus râler avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que goûté. En guise de dessert, ils eurent droit à un fondant au chocolat. Kurogane fit l'effort d'en manger quelques cuillères, bien qu'il soit fâché avec tout ce qui était sucré.

Seishiro insista pour débarrasser et remplir le lave vaisselle, interdisant formellement à Fye de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour aujourd'hui. Le blond capitula dans la seconde et alla s'asseoir devant la télé. Après avoir aidé son ami, Kurogane voulu aller se brosser les dents avant de se faire piquer la salle de bain. En remarquant que son petit ami avait disparu du canapé, il jura, craignant de s'être fait prendre la place. Son inquiétude était fondée puisqu'il trouva la porte fermée.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il, toquant à la porte. Je veux juste me laver les dents.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Un instant, il crut qu'il venait de parler à une pièce vide, mais du bruit lui parvint de l'intérieur. Les sons qu'il capta ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, et il s'empressa d'entrer, trouvant alors le blond la tête dans les toilettes. Le jeune homme venait manifestement de vomir. Avant que Kurogane n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Fye tira la chasse d'eau et alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo.

-Ça va ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est terminé, voulu t-il le rassurer.

Kurogane aurait de loin préféré qu'il dise oui. S'il n'était pas malade, alors il avait vomit pour une autre raison, et la plupart de celles qui lui venaient en tête n'étaient pas très plaisantes. L'Anglais avait un problème avec la nourriture, il le savait, mais il pensait que ça allait mieux. Peut être qu'en réalité c'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il pensait...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Se renseigna t-il, subtilement.

Fye haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

-J'ai du manger trop vite.

-C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'aut...

Le blond s'interrompit de lui même en réalisant à quoi son amant pensait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses sourcils prirent une inclinaison courroucée.

-Alors on en est encore là ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je te mens, n'est-ce pas ?! Franchement, si je me faisais vomir, tu penses que je serais assez stupide pour le faire sous ton nez ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... protesta t-il.

-Tu l'as pensé, c'est pareil.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Cria Kurogane. Tu me caches tellement de choses, forcément, je finis par devenir parano. Si je me trompes, alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé !

Fye soupira et agita ses mains dans le vide, en signe d'hésitation. Finalement, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je voulais te faire plaisir, alors cette semaine, j'ai mangé le double de mon apport habituel de nourriture. Mon estomac n'est pas fait pour en accueillir autant, alors fatalement il y a des ratés. Voilà ce qui se passe ! Expliqua t-il sèchement.

-D'accord, je... je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû insister.

-Non en effet ! Gronda le blond, en sortant de la pièce.

Le brun s'insulta mentalement. Ils ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis un petit moment maintenant, et il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Le problème c'est qu'il aimait trop Fye pour le laisser potentiellement se faire du mal.

Une dernière question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que c'était la première fois que ça t'arrivais ?

La réponse fut sans appel.

-Non.


	41. Dîner aux chandelles

Le lendemain de l'incident de la salle de bain, Kurogane tenta de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais sans succès. Fye se ferma immédiatement et lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos, définitivement. Le brun ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, mais il décida de laisser passer quelques jours avant qu'ils en reparlent, histoire que tout le monde soit calmé.

Seishiro avait sans aucun doute entendu leur dispute, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il se contenta de jeter à son ami un regard qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait lui raconter s'il le voulait. Il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, mais remercia le borgne pour son attention.

Kurogane craignait que ce qui s'était passé ne crée des tensions dans son couple, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme toujours, le blond était très doué pour faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. C'est donc tout naturellement, et avec le sourire, qu'il lui annonça qu'il comptait rentrer quelques jours sur Tokyo pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Puisqu'il semblerait que mon installation ici va devenir plutôt définitive, j'aimerais ramener des trucs de mon appartement. Je pensais y aller ce week-end, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa t-il. Ce sera plus pratique pour toi si on y va en voiture.

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Yuko samedi matin, alors il faudrait qu'on y soit vendredi soir. Je ne veux pas que tu loupes encore une journée de travail à cause de moi.

Le brun se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas trouvé cette excuse simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne. Il chassa cependant cette idée. Il fallait qu'il commence à lui faire un peu confiance ou ils ne s'en sortiraient pas !

En voiture, leur ville se trouvait à 3 bonnes heures de route de la capitale. S'ils partaient après la fermeture vendredi, ils arriveraient très tard dans la nuit. Une autre solution, lui vint alors à l'esprit.

-Demain après-midi, je ne travaille pas, je peux toujours échanger mon après-midi de libre contre celle d'un collègue qui ne bosse pas vendredi. Comme ça, on partirait directement après manger et on sera là-bas avant l'heure du dîner.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'étonna l'Anglais. Ça ne va pas être passionnant tu sais... Je vais juste faire quelques cartons et voir ma psy.

-J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. On aura qu'à en profiter pour se faire un week-end en amoureux. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été à Tokyo. En plus, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler ton appartement.

-Merci, t'es adorable ! Le remercia t-il, avec un baiser.

-Je sais, oui.

Comme prévu, le vendredi à 13 heures, ils étaient fin prêts pour le départ. Leurs sacs étaient dans le coffre, à côté de quelques cartons aplatis. Il faisait plutôt chaud, même pour un mois de juin, alors la climatisation tournait à plein régime.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi, mais je me sens excité comme un gosse ! Avoua Fye, avec un sourire gêné.

-Pourquoi veux tu que je me moque ? Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir.

En réalité, lui même était plutôt excité par la perspective de passer les deux prochains jours seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se voyait déjà l'emmener au restaurant et au cinéma. Ils pourraient petit déjeuner au lit, dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, et faire l'amour où et quand ça leur chantait.

-Avant hier, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas été à Tokyo depuis longtemps, la dernière fois, ce n'est quand même pas pour notre voyage de fin de 1ere ? Se renseigna le blond.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je suis un provincial, mais pas à ce point. J'y ai été pendant la fac, pour des compétitions de karaté. Cela dit, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de visiter autre chose que mon hôtel et le dojo.

-C'est terrible, il va falloir que je me dépêche de corriger ça alors !

-On dirait bien oui.

Pour passer le trajet, ils jouèrent à un jeu de devinette, et mirent la radio. Ils rirent beaucoup, et la main de Fye passa le plus clair du trajet sur la sienne.

À un moment donné, alors qu'ils avaient déjà fait les deux tiers du trajet, le brun sentit une certaine gêne chez son petit ami. Il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais l'autre prétendit qu'il n'y avait rien. Kurogane, épuisé de toujours obtenir cette réaction, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'excuse.

-En réalité, il y a une autre raison que ta simple présence qui fait que je suis soulagé que tu m'aies accompagné, finit-il par avouer, à mi-voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dis moi.

-Yuko voudrait te rencontrer...

-Quoi ?

Kurogane était hébété. Pourquoi sa psy voudrait le rencontrer ? C'était à la fois bizarre et effrayant. Il n'avait jamais été chez un psychiatre ou psychologue. Le seul qu'il connaissait était un client de leur salle de sport.

Il allait demander à Fye ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, avant de réaliser tout seul que la réponse était évidente. D'après ce que l'Anglais lui avait répété, ni Yuko, ni Kimihiro n'étaient favorable à leur relation. À tout les coups elle comptait s'assurer qu'il se comportait bien avec le blond, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'occuper correctement de son petit ami tout seul ! D'accord, il avait merdé au départ, mais maintenant il avait réparé sa connerie. Si cette psy comptait lui faire des reproches, elle allait être bien reçue !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Fye. Je sais que ça doit avoir l'air d'un guet-apens, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu n'en as pas envie ! J'aurai dû te le dire dès le début, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus venir avec moi...

Le brun l'aurait bien frappé pour sa bêtise, mais il conduisait. À la place, il lui jeta un regard de reproches.

-Si tu avais envie que je viennes, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé ? Tu sais que j'aurai dit oui. Je me fiche que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour Yuko, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser de toute façon. Par contre, ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de me demander les choses. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras tant que ça te rend plus heureux ! Met toi ça en tête, au lieu de penser que je pourrais te dire non.

-D'accord, pardon. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie, juste pour me faire plaisir. J'ai déjà l'impression de t'en avoir demandé beaucoup, je ne voudrais que tu en fasses trop et que tu en aies marre de moi.

-Trop ? Comment voudrais-tu que j'en fasse trop ? Tout ce que je fais, avec ou pour toi, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu te sentes aimé, et quoi que je doive faire pour y arriver, ça ne sera jamais trop !

Fye ne répondit rien, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Son manque de réponse commençait à devenir inquiétant, et Kurogane finit détourner les yeux de la route pour le regarder. Il ne put jeter que de rapides coups d'œils, mais il était certain que l'autre pleurait.

-Oh Fye ! Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le jeune homme renifla, la tête à moitié à l'extérieur de la voiture. L'entendre sangloter à côté de lui, donnait au brun l'envie de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour le prendre dans ses bras. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur l'autoroute, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

-Non, c'est pas toi, protesta le blond, entre deux pleurs. C'est complètement con comme raison, en plus !

Kurogane tendit la main et tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à trouver la jambe son petit ami. Celui-ci s'agrippa à sa main, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer pour autant.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, souffla t-il, protecteur.

-Rien, justement ! Gémit Fye. Tu m'aimes tellement que j'ai du mal à y croire ! Je suis loin de mériter tout cet amour... Je suis tellement heureux que tu me le donnes quand même. Merci de m'aimer aussi fort !

Instinctivement, la main de Kurogane se resserra. Son ventre se contracta, et son cœur devint presque douloureux. Comment Fye pouvait croire un instant qu'il ne méritait pas son amour ? Au contraire, de tout ceux qu'il connaissait, il était de loin la personne qui méritait le plus qu'on l'aime.

Voyant un panneau annonçant une aire de repos, le brun y engagea la voiture, et s'arrêta sur la première place disponible. À peine le contact coupé, il saisit le visage du blond à deux mains, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Gardant leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, il murmura :

-Fye, je t'aime à la folie, et c'est pour ça que je t'interdis de croire que tu ne le mérite pas ! Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, et si qui que ce soit a tenté de te faire croire le contraire par le passé, il avait tort ! Ça me brise le cœur de savoir que tu as si peu d'estime pour toi même ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, je t'en prie.

-Je... je ne sais pas comment faire ! Sanglota t-il. J'aimerai te croire, mais je n'y arrives pas ! C'est pour ça que j'ai si peur de te perdre. Je sais qu'un jour tu finiras par me voir tel que je suis vraiment, et à ce moment là, tu comprendras que je suis loin de mériter que tu m'aimes.

Ses paroles firent se hérisser le poil de Kurogane. Les poings serrés il sortit de la voiture, et força son petit ami à faire de même. L'attrapant par les épaules, il plongea son regard droit dans le sien, avant de marteler :

-Ce dont tu parles n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que tu me caches des choses, mais quoi que tu ais pu faire, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, rien ne pourra me faire t'aimer moins. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Fais moi simplement confiance.

Les grands yeux saphirs de l'Anglais étaient toujours trempés de larmes, mais ses épaules n'étaient plus agitées de sanglots. Il prenait de grandes inspirations, tentant manifestement de se calmer.

-Serre moi dans tes bras, demanda t-il.

Kurogane s'exécuta sans hésitation. Fye s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces, respirant son parfum à plein poumons.

-Je ne sais plus ce que c'est de faire confiance à quelqu'un, lui murmura le blond, la tête fourrée dans son cou, mais je te promet d'essayer. Si jamais je n'y arrive pas seul, tu voudras bien m'aider ?

-Oui, évidement. Dans les moments de doute, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, et je te rafraîchirai la mémoire. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur que je t'aime, parce que tu le mérites sans aucun doute, et je te le répéterais autant qu'il le faudra.

-Merci. Merci de me supporter !

-Non, merci à toi. Tu fais bien plus d'efforts que je ne t'en demande. C'est toi le plus courageux de nous deux.

-Tais toi ou je vais recommencer à pleurer, rit Fye, qui commençait à se détendre.

Leur câlin s'éternisa encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour retrouver un peu d'air. L'Anglais avait les yeux rouges, mais son incontournable sourire retrouvait peu à peu place sur ses lèvres.

-On y va ? Proposa t-il.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Ils eurent beau faire des efforts tout les deux, le reste du trajet se passa indéniablement dans une ambiance moins joyeuse. Kurogane n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit ce qui venait de se passer. Ça le mettait dans une colère folle de savoir que Fye avait souffert au point de ne plus parvenir à s'aimer lui même. Le jeune homme passait son temps à se dévaloriser et à penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux ou que les gens fassent des efforts pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer ce qui avait pu l'amener à penser ça, mais chacune des idées qui lui venaient en tête le révoltait. C'était peut être son côté chevalier servant, mais il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, et tout particulièrement à Fye. Si un jour il apprenait la vérité sur le passé de son petit-ami, et il ne doutait pas que cela finirait par arriver, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour le supporter tout en restant calme.

De long doigts fins virent soudain effleurer sa mâchoire crispée. Surpris, il se tourna vers Fye qui lui fit un sourire apaisant. Manifestement, le brun n'était pas la seule personne perspicace dans leur couple.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé sexy quand tu es en colère ! Le taquina t-il. Ça accentue ton côté « brun ténébreux. »

-Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? Se réjouit-il, lui lançant une œillade plutôt explicite.

-Non, c'était une simple remarque ! Pervers !

-C'est toi qui m'aguiche !

Le blond éclata de rire et se moqua en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne lui en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup. Il lui signala ensuite, un air sournois sur le visage, que s'il avait voulu l'aguicher, il s'y serait pris autrement.

-Pour commencer, j'aurai pu faire ça, lui souffla t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Kurogane ne put réprimer un frisson et fit un écart avec le volant.

-T'es dingue ? Protesta t-il. Fais pas des trucs pareils quand je conduis !

-Bah quoi ?! Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! S'exclama innocemment l'Anglais.

-Espèce de...

Fye gloussa devant son expression courroucée, et lui tira la langue. S'il s'était écouté, le brun se serait arrêté sur le premier parking pour lui montrer que lui aussi savait jouer. Il se força pourtant à continuer. Tant qu'à assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles autant le faire dans un lit, plutôt que sur des sièges inconfortables sous une chaleur d'enfer.

Malheureusement, les bouchons du centre ville de Tokyo eurent raison de son enfièvrement, et mirent ses nerfs à rude épreuve. La patience n'étant pas sa qualité principale, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne crier pas crier sur tout le monde tout en se frayant un passage à coup de klaxon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du blond, la seule chose dont il rêvait était de s'écrouler dans un bon fauteuil avec une bonne tasse de thé pour se calmer.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aider son petit ami à monter leurs sacs et les cartons jusque chez lui. Le jeune homme vivait dans une grande tour en plein centre de la ville. Le gardien à l'entrée de l'immeuble lui sourit, et il répondit d'un signe de tête. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 12e étage et prirent la porte qui se trouvait juste en face.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Kurogane échappa une exclamation de surprise. La vue était incroyable ! Tout le mur du séjour était une gigantesque fenêtre donnant sur le reste de la ville. Sous eux ils pouvaient observer le ballet des voitures, et les clignotement des panneaux publicitaires. L'endroit était très spacieux, mais l'intérieur ressemblait plus à une page de magasine qu'à l'intérieur d'une vraie personne. Pas de photos ni de bibelots aux murs, juste quelques grandes toiles colorées qui était là pour habiller la pièce. Les meubles étaient étincelant, et pas une seule affaire ne traînait par terre ou sur la table basse. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire l'endroit inhabité. Le seul endroit un peu personnel était le coin où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Les livres qui s'y trouvaient étaient rangé de façon presque anarchique par rapport au reste de l'appartement. Ils semblaient tous avoir été lu plusieurs fois, même si on en avait pris grand soin.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiéta Fye, devant son absence de réaction.

-Si, si, il est magnifique ! Ça m'étonne juste que tu n'y ais pas mis ta touche personnelle.

-J'avoue que j'ai été feignant sur le coup. J'ai payé un décorateur d'intérieur parce que je n'avais pas le courage de le faire moi même.

-Tu te fous de moi ? J'arrive même pas à imaginer le loyer de cet endroit, et toi tu trouves le moyens de payer des frais supplémentaires ?

Parfois devant le mode de vie que menait le blond, il se demandait à quel point c'était vrai quand il avait dit que l'argent n'était plus un problème. Au départ il avait pensé qu'il était juste devenu très aisé financièrement, mais maintenait il commençait à envisager la possibilité qu'il soit riche. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

-En fait je ne paye pas de loyer. J'ai acheté l'appartement.

-Quoi ?! S'étouffa Kurogane. Tu as autant d'argent que ça ?!

-Non, pas à ce point. J'ai... disons, hérité d'un appartement qui ne me plaisait pas, alors je l'ai vendu pour acheter celui-là.

Le brun fut presque soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Il aurait bien aimé savoir de qui venait ce fameux héritage, mais le ton employé par l'autre lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était même pas la peine de demander.

Fye lui fit visiter le reste de l'appartement qui était tout aussi impressionnant. La salle de bain était équipée d'une douche italienne et d'une grande baignoire. La chambre avait elle aussi une gigantesque fenêtre avec vue sur Tokyo, et possédait un lit d'une taille plus que respectable. Anomalie de la pièce, un cadre trônait sur la table de chevet. Intrigué, Kurogane l'observa de plus prêt et découvrit que la photo à l'intérieur datait de l'époque du lycée. On pouvait l'y voir, tirant la tronche, entouré des jumeaux Flowright, hilares.

-Touche pas à ça ! S'écria l'Anglais, rouge pivoine, en lui arrachant le cadre des mains.

-Tu as gardé cette photo depuis tout ce temps ? C'est trop mignon, le charria le brun, augmentant encore sa gêne.

Grommelant qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, Fye cacha le cadre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Kurogane était flatté de savoir qu'il se trouvait sur la seule photo présente dans tout l'appartement. Est-ce que cela signifiait que même avec de revenir dans son ancienne ville, le blond tenait encore à lui ? La question méritait d'être posée.

-Bon, tu veux pas m'aider à ranger, au lieu de rester planter là ? Râla l'Anglais, pressé de changer de sujet.

Puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient venus faire en premier lieu, le brun fut bien obligé de l'assister du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se retrouva à entasser les vêtements et chaussures de son petit-ami dans différentes boites et valises, tandis que ce dernier faisait le tri de ce qu'il voulait prendre dans sa bibliothèque.

Après une petite heure de rangement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en rester là pour le moment. Fye proposa qu'ils aillent se doucher, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. L'autre insista pour qu'ils ne fasse rien d'autre que se laver, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Kurogane ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'au moment où l'Anglais lui avoua qu'ils avaient une réservation au restaurant pour 20 heures.

-C'est un restaurant Français pas loin de chez moi, expliqua t-il. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! On dira ce qu'on voudra sur eux, là dessus je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont un vrai talent.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Par contre, il faudrait que tu mettes ça...

Avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique, le blond lui tendit un costume. Il allait lui signaler que jamais il ne rentrerait dans ses habits, quand il comprit que le costume était à lui, et que son amant l'avait sournoisement caché dans ses affaires.

-Et il a combien d'étoiles exactement ton restaurant ? Demanda t-il, soudain nettement moins emballé.

-Hmm, quelques unes...

-Fye... Soupira Kurogane.

Il était conscient que l'Anglais voulais juste lui faire plaisir, mais ce genre d'endroit n'était définitivement pas son style. Encore moins quand il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui allait payer l'addition.

-Considère ça comme des remerciements pour être venu, et pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi en général !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, protesta t-il.

-Peut être, mais j'en ai envie. Et puis, l'idée d'avoir un dîner romantique avec toi dans ce genre de restaurant me fais un peu rêver ! Reconnu Fye, les joues rosissant.

Le sourire embarrassé qu'il lui lança finit de faire fondre le brun. Le blond était juste irrésistible quand il était gêné, alors se voyait mal lui refuser ça. En plus, il fallait bien reconnaître que l'ambiance romantique était plus au rendez-vous dans ce type de restaurant que dans un simple bistrot.

Tout en râlant que son pantalon le comprimait et que sa chemise lui tenait chaud, il enfila son costume. Fye se moqua de son incapacité totale à faire un nœud de cravate potable, et finit même par l'aider. Vexé, il prétendit avoir fait exprès parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre.

-Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ça te rend super sexy ! Déclara le blond, en admiration devant lui.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Tu es à tomber par terre !

L'Anglais avait enfilé un costume gris clair, indéniablement fait sur mesure, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate sombre. Les vêtements semblaient avoir été fait pour mettre en valeur sa silhouette, et ils remplissaient parfaitement leur travail. Le brun en avait presque l'eau à la bouche.

-On dirait qu'on va faire chavirer quelques cœurs ce soir ! Gloussa son petit-ami.

Tout excité, Fye les conduisit jusqu'au fameux restaurant, tout en continuant de vanter les mérites de la gastronomie Française. Le brun l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé qu'il était à le dévorer du regard. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais lorsque Fye souriait, cela illuminait littéralement son visage. Le problème c'est que son sourire était contagieux, alors lui aussi avait un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres.

Quand ils donnèrent le nom de leur réservation, on les amena à une petite table ronde vers le centre la pièce. Le garçon qui les accompagna à leur place lança un regard oblique en direction de leurs mains enlacées, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. L'endroit était très chic, et Kurogane comprenait maintenant pourquoi le costume était obligatoire. Les nappes étaient immaculées, les serveurs et serveuses étaient tirés à quatre épingles, et la plupart des clients semblaient sortir tout droit d'un gala de charité.

Le serveur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire, et ils commandèrent une coupe de champagne. Tant qu'à sortir le grand jeu, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

-Je suis content d'être ici avec toi, sourit le blond lorsqu'ils trinquèrent.

-Moi aussi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir laissé cette seconde chance !

-Au fond, j'en avais autant besoin que toi. Quand je t'ai vu sur le quai, j'ai su que je n'arriverais pas à partir.

-N'empêche, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait !

Ils se sourirent bêtement, et furent interrompu par le garçon venu prendre leur commande. Les deux hommes se décidèrent sur le plat du jour : un bœuf bourguignon avec son accompagnement de petits légumes. Kurogane pris également un tartare de saumon en entrée, mais sans grande surprise, le blond passa son tour.

-Sérieusement, ils trouvent ça plus facile de manger avec ces trucs ? Râla le brun en agitant sa fourchette. Les baguettes c'est tellement plus faciles !

-Tu dis ça parce que les plats japonnais sont fait pour être mangés avec des baguettes. Essaye un peu de manger ton bœuf sans couverts, tu verras c'est moins facile.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna t-il, pas convaincu.

Lorsque son assiette arriva devant lui, il dut cependant reconnaître que l'autre avait raison. Le plat était plein de sauce, et la viande avait de trop gros morceau pour pouvoir envisager de manger sans couteau et fourchette. Le bœuf n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait l'habitude de manger, mais même si le goût était différent, il trouvait ça tout aussi bon. Ils reprirent plusieurs fois du vin, suivant chaque fois les conseils du serveur, bien qu'il ne leur conseille que les plus chers de la carte.

Durant le repas, Fye parla beaucoup de l'Angleterre, et d'à quel point le pays était différent du Japon. Il s'y sentait plus à sa place sur le plan physique, puisque les gens ne se retournaient pas sur ses cheveux blonds dans la rue, mais d'un point de vue culturel, c'était un autre monde. Rien que du point de vue des films, des séries, des programmes télé, ça n'avait rien à voir. Le blond lui avoua avoir détesté les quelques années qu'il avait passé là bas, bien que le fait que ça ait fait suite à la mort de Yui y soit en grande partie pour quelque chose.

-Je peux te poser une question ? L'interrompit Kurogane, que la conversation avait fait penser à quelque chose.

-Oui, vas y.

-Quand tu es revenu au Japon, tu pensais retourner dans ton ancienne ville, ou tu avais déjà décidé de vivre à Tokyo ?

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il commença par détourner le regard, puis boire une gorgée de vin. Le serveur débarrassa leurs assiettes, et ils le regardèrent faire sans un mot.

-Je ne comptais pas rentrer, non, reconnu l'Anglais à mi-voix. Je n'étais pas du tout venu pour ça...

-Pour quoi alors ?

-Je...

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre. Le jeune homme paraissant en plein dilemme pour savoir s'il allait ou non terminer ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Je voulais rejoindre Yui, lâcha t-il d'un trait.

Kurogane eut le sentiment de se prendre un coup dans la figure, mais il resta stoïque. Des images de la soirée qui avait tout changé, quelques mois plus tôt, lui revinrent en tête. Même s'il n'était fait qu'à demi-mot, c'était un gros aveu que venait de lui faire son petit-ami. Vu l'état psychologie de Fye, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant, néanmoins, cela ne rendait pas ça plus facile à entendre. La seule chose qu'il espérait maintenant c'est que ce genre d'idées avaient été totalement bannies de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Yuko.

Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette psy ! Certes, elle ne portait pas dans son cœur, mais s'il était là ce soir, assis en face d'un homme magnifique dont il était éperdument amoureux, c'était grâce à elle. Peut être la remercierait-il demain, s'il en avait l'occasion.

Le garçon leur déposa les îles flottantes qu'ils avaient commandés, et Fye tapa dans ses mains, en déclarant que ça avait l'air diablement bon. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos pour ce soir. Le brun examina le dessert d'un air circonspect pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant à quel point il était sucré. Le blond le fixant d'un air de plus en plus hilare, il se décida à goûter avant que l'autre ne se moque. Comme il le craignait, la crème était plutôt sucrée, tout comme l'île qui en plus était légèrement recouverte de caramel.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux ne pas aimer les desserts ! Soupira Fye, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa grimace.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les courgettes ?

-Parce que ça a un gout infâme !

-Tu as ta réponse.

L'Anglais éclata de rire, s'attirant les regard de la table voisine.

-Je te proposerai bien de t'aider à finir, mais si quoi que ce soit d'autre entre dans ma bouche, j'explose !

-Tu penses qu'ils le prendront mal si je le laisse ?

-T'auras qu'à dire que t'avais plus faim. Et puis ils n'ont rien à dire, c'est nous qui payons après tout !

-Ouais, enfin c'est plutôt toi en l'occurrence... Marmonna Kurogane, se sentant obligé de lui faire la remarque.

Il vit un éclair surpris passer dans les yeux du blond. Quelque chose dû faire « tilt » dans sa tête car, lui attrapant la main au dessus de la table, il proposa :

-Tu veux en payer une partie ?

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être surpris. Depuis le temps, il commençait à abandonner l'idée que son petit-ami le laisser participer aux dépenses. Il tenait toujours à tout payer, que ce soit les courses ou les sorties. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour avoir le droit de dépenser son argent, il sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oui, j'aimerai bien, confirma t-il.

-Pas de problème, si ça te fait plaisir !

Kurogane tourna sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, et lui sourit. Tant pis si ça lui revenait cher, pour une fois, il ne serait pas celui qu'on invite !

Ils étaient occupés à se dévorer des yeux, en attendant que le serveur revienne s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'une remarque, lancée trop fort pour que le fait qu'ils l'entendent soit involontaire, leur parvint d'une table voisine.

-Franchement, je suis désolée, mais moi les pédés qui s'affichent en public, ça me dégoûte ! S'exclamait une femme dans la soixantaine.

Instinctivement, la mâchoire de Kurogane se contracta. Serrant les poings, il fit mine de se lever. Fye lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à rester assis.

-Si personne ne leur dit rien, ils vont se sentir tout permis, poursuivit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine étape, les laisser adopter des enfants ?

Le brun sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il se fichait que les gens aient un problème avec sa sexualité, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ça pouvait leur apporter de le lui faire savoir. Pensaient-ils que parce qu'il se faisait insulter, il allait soudain se rendre compte qu'il était contre nature, et redevenir « normal » ? On était au XXIe siècle, comment des mentalités pareilles pouvaient encore exister ? Il fallait être d'un intolérantisme sans nom pour penser que les homosexuels étaient des êtres anormaux et dégoûtants. Est-ce qu'on rejetait ceux qui préféraient les blondes aux rousses ? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était du pareil au même.

-Laisse, on s'en fiche, tenta de le calmer son petit-ami.

-Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire des trucs de couple si ça leur chante, mais on devrait pas à avoir à supporter ce genre de spectacle ! Je ne sais pas, on pourrait leur construire des restaurant pour pédé !

Sans permettre au blond de le retenir à nouveau, Kurogane se leva brusquement, et alla se planter juste à côté de l'horrible bonne femme.

-Et des restaurants pour les cons, ça serait une bonne idée, non ? Comme ça vous pourriez y retrouver vos semblables ! Cracha t-il, hors de lui.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! S'écria la femme, outrée.

-Vous êtes fou ? Protesta celui qui semblait être son mari. Excusez vous immédiatement.

-C'est une blague ?!

Sentant le ton s'échauffer, Fye s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il se plaça entre le deux hommes pour calmer le jeu. Le restaurant était complètement silencieux. Tout les clients avaient cessé de manger et les fixaient, captivés par le spectacle.

-Viens Kuro, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec ces gens là.

Kurogane savait qu'il avait raison, mais il était tellement énervé qu'il aurait bien voulu dire ses quatre vérités à ce couple de salopards homophobes. L'âge n'excusait pas tout, et surtout pas ça ! Quelle bande de sales... !

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Causer un esclandre au milieu du restaurant n'était peut être pas la solution appropriée. Par contre, ces vieux croûtons n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour ne jamais le croiser dans la rue !

-Tu as raison. On va pas laisser ces connards gâcher notre repas, décida t-il, faisant mine de retourner s'asseoir.

Les connards en question en voyaient pas les choses de cet œil. Le mari se leva et les rattrapa.

-C'est un scandale ! Cria t-il. J'exige immédiatement des excuses pour vos propos injurieux !

-Des excuses ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

-Absolument pas.

-Attendez, on était tranquillement en train de manger, on ne faisait de mal à personne, VOTRE femme a commencé à nous insulter de façon totalement gratuite, et c'est MOI qui devrait m'excuser ?! J'ai peut être utilisé des mots blessants à votre égard, mais ne venez pas me dire que vous ne l'aviez pas cherché !

L'homme ouvrit la bouche dans une expression choquée, et laissa échapper un petit « Oh ! » scandalisé. Sa femme débarqua en furie, et pendant quelques secondes il crut qu'elle allait le frapper.

-C'est vous qui êtes venu nous agresser ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas écouter notre conversation en premier lieu ! Lui asséna t-elle, avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. En plus, vous devriez vous estimer heureux que j'ai eu la patience de supporter ce spectacle pendant tout mon repas. C'était très dérangeant, ça m'en a presque coupé l'appétit.

-Mais allez vous faire foutre ! Rugit Kurogane, incapable de supporter un mot de plus.

Ce fut une chance que Fye ait eut le réflexe de le retenir, car il faillit se jeter sur elle. Le couple eut un mouvement de recul devant l'expression de tueur qu'il affichait. Le patron du restaurant, qui avait été alerté par les serveurs, choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Il les força à s'écarter, et demanda à son personnel de reprendre le travail.

-Je crois que vous devriez partir, dit-il à l'intention du brun et de son petit-ami.

Kurogane manqua de s'étouffer. Ils étaient ceux qu'on insultait, et c'était eux qui devaient partir ? Ce type était un sale con ! C'est aux autres qu'on aurait dû dire de s'en aller.

-Vous avez raison, approuva Fye. Viens chéri, nous partons !

L'intéressé allait protester que c'était hors de question, et qu'il ne laisserait personne les mettre dehors alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en tort, mais l'Anglais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dans un mouvement ostensiblement provocateur, le jeune homme l'attrapa par la nuque et lui donna un interminable baiser passionné, qui le laissa pantelant. Puis, sans se démonter et sous les yeux incrédules de tout le restaurant Fye, se déhanchant de manière très excessive, alla attraper sa veste, sortit son porte monnaie, posa quelques billets sur la table, saisit son petit-ami par le bras, et l'entraîna dehors en lançant :

-Gardez la monnaie !

Le couple fit une dizaine de mètre à l'extérieur du restaurant, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils riaient au point d'en pleurer, incapable de reprendre leur souffle. Les passants les fixaient comme s'ils étaient fous.

-La tête qu'ils faisaient ! Hoqueta Kurogane. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru que la vieille allait tourner de l'œil.

-Et le patron, il est resté bloqué comme crétin, la bouche grande ouverte !

-Tu as été génial ! C'était un moment épique ! S'extasia t-il, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Oh, je t'aime !

Leur fou rire mit bien plusieurs minutes avant de complètement passer. Entre temps, ils virent plusieurs clients du restaurant en sortir, certains leur lançant un regard admiratif.

-Mon seul regret c'est que tu aies pris la peine de payer. Ils auraient mérités de n'avoir rien du tout !

-Pff, tu parles ! Ce que j'ai laissé paye à peine les verres qu'on a bu, gloussa Fye.

-C'est bien fait pour eux !

Bras dessus bras dessous, et le sourire aux lèvres, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ils n'allaient pas laisser une bande de cons foutre en l'air leur soirée romantique !

-Par contre c'est chiant, j'aimais bien ce restaurant, soupira le blond.

-T'inquiète pas, on en trouvera un autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je prendrais bien un dessert !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le sucre ?

-Qui a dit que je parlais de nourriture ?


	42. Yuko

Kurogane se réveilla tôt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le réveil affichait 8h25. Il aurait pu tenter de se rendormir, le rendez-vous chez la psy n'était qu'à 10 heures, mais il préféra se lever pour ne pas réveiller Fye. À pas de loup, il quitta la chambre.

Il ouvrit le frigo dans l'espoir d'y trouver du jus de fruit, puis se rappela que son petit ami n'était pas venu depuis des semaines, et que donc il n'avait aucune chance de trouver quoi que ce soit de consommable. Par chance, il restait des capsules à expresso au fond d'un placard, alors il put se préparer un café. Il sirota sa boisson devant un dessin animé qui passait à la télé, puis lava la tasse.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant que Fye se lève, il alla se brosser les dents. Devant le miroir, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour vaguement les coiffer. Pendant un instant il envisagea l'idée de faire un effort capillaire puisqu'il allait rencontrer la fameuse Yuko. Manifestement, cette femme n'était pas favorable à leur relation, alors il ferait peut être mieux de lui faire bonne impression. D'un autre côté, ressembler à un pingouin n'avait que peu de chance de l'aider dans cette entreprise. Il ressortit donc de la salle de bain les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que quand il y était entré.

En passant à côté de la table il donna maladroitement un coup de coude dans un carton dont le contenu se déversa avec fracas sur le sol. Kurogane jura, et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la chambre. Vu le boucan, il avait toute les chances d'avoir réveillé le blond. Dans l'espoir de réparer les dégâts avant son arrivée, il s'accroupit pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber.

À sa grande surprise, il remarqua que les affaires étalées sur le sol étaient toutes beaucoup plus personnelles que ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement. Le brun reconnu la balle de tennis, signée par un joueur connu, que le père de Fye lui avait offert à l'époque où il était fan de ce sport, et qui trônait en évidence sur son étagère. Il y avait également deux ours en peluche identiques, si ce n'est que l'un était blanc et l'autre brun. Il identifia le blanc comme étant le doudou de naissance de l'Anglais, qui traînait toujours dans des endroits improbables de sa chambre d'adolescent. L'autre devait être celui qui appartenait à son frère. Éparpillées dans tout les sens, se trouvaient également toutes les photos de classe de Fye, mais également celles de Yui.

Kurogane commença à tout remettre dans le carton, en faisant bien attention de ne rien abîmer. Tout ces objets dataient de l'enfance et l'adolescence de son petit-ami, et ils avaient sûrement une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui. C'est en rangeant que le brun découvrit ce qui avait causé les bruits métalliques lors de la chute du carton. Plusieurs trophées de natation décernés à Yui avaient rebondis sur le sol et glissé jusque sous la table. Par chance, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait abîmé.

En un sens, c'était triste de voir que les affaires de Yui tenaient dans un si petit carton. Fye les trimbalait probablement un peu partout depuis toutes ces années, et il y avait de grande chance que ce soit pour elles qu'il soit revenu en premier lieu.

Sans y faire attention, il attrapa une liasse de feuille qui gisait au sol, pour les ranger avec le reste. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que quelque chose attira son attention sur ces papiers. Ils étaient tous recouvert d'une écriture qu'il reconnu comme celle de son petit-ami, mais surtout, ils commençaient toujours par « Cher Kuro. » Il aurait dû immédiatement les remettre là où il les avait trouvées, mais Kurogane ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait de lettres qui lui étaient adressée. Il y en avait approximativement une quinzaine. Chacune d'entre elle était datée en haut de la page. La première avait été écrite en avril 2009, soit un peu moins d'un mois après le départ de Fye pour l'Angleterre. Les lettres se suivaient au rythme d'une voire deux par mois pendant presque un an, mais s'arrêtaient brusquement en mars 2010. Après cela, il y en avait une datant de juillet de la même année, puis seulement un d'avril 2011 c'est à dire, cinq ans plus tôt. En faisant le calcul, cela correspondait à peu près à la période que Fye avait passé en Angleterre.

Si le blond lui avait écris pendant cette période, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien reçu, et que faisaient ces lettres au fond d'un carton ? Il aurait peut être dû lui demander sa permission avant de lire, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. S'il jetait juste un petit coup d'œil, le blond n'en saurait jamais rien. Attrapant la première chaise qui lui passait sous la main, il s'assit et commença sa lecture.

«  _12 avril 2009_

_Cher Kuro,_

_C'est étrange de t'écrire, mais j'avais besoin de parler, et comme je ne peux plus t'appeler... Je sais bien qu'on a, enfin que j'ai préféré rompre puisque j'ai déménagé à des milliers de kilomètres, mais tu me manques ! Je pense tout le temps à toi et à Yui. J'aimerai que vous soyez encore à mes côtés tout les deux._

_Mes parents disaient qu'on déménageait pour prendre un nouveau départ, que tout irait mieux une fois en Angleterre, mais l'ambiance dans ma nouvelle maison est bien pire qu'au Japon. Là-bas, maman dormait dans la chambre de Yui en pleurant. Ici, elle passe sa journée assise sur le canapé, à serrer une de ses peluches contre elle..._

_Je n'ai pas repris le lycée. Je ne veux plus y aller, et personne n'a l'air de tenir à ce que j'y retourne. J'ai mon bac d'office de toute façon. Les maths, la physique, la bio, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Rien ne m'intéresse. Je ne crois pas que je vais devenir médecin finalement. Ça a toujours été mon rêve, mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à me projeter dans l'avenir. M'imaginer dans des années, avoir une vie dont mon frère ne ferait pas partie, c'est trop pour moi._

_J'aimerai tant être resté au Japon avec toi. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai encore envie, la seule personne dont la présence me réconforte. Mes parents ne le comprennent pas, ils pensent que nous deux c'était un amour de jeunesse, un truc d'ado. Je sais que c'était plus que ça. Tu es mon premier amour, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort que je t'aime toi ! Je n'aurais pas dû partir !_

_Ces derniers temps, je passe mes journées dans ma chambre. Je ne supporte pas de rester avec mes parents. Ma mère pleure dès l'instant où elle me voit, et mon père est incapable de me regarder sans détourner les yeux. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, en devant vivre avec... »_

-Kurogane ?! L'appela soudainement Fye, qui sortait juste de la chambre, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

Le brun aurait dû prendre un air naturel, et cacher les lettres pour les remettre à leur place dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, mais au lieu de ça, il se figea avec un air coupable sur le visage. Il put clairement voir les yeux du blond se poser sur le carton posé par terre, avec ses affaires en vrac, puis remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le visage de l'Anglais devint complètement livide, et Kurogane crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?! Cria t-il, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de panique.

-Je...

-Donne les moi !

Fye lui arracha littéralement les feuilles des mains. Il les jeta dans le carton qu'il s'empressa d'emmener avec lui dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte. Le brun resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Avec un juron, il se leva pour rejoindre son petit-ami et s'expliquer. Sans grande surprise, il trouva la porte de la chambre bloquée. Le blond avait tendance à s'enfermer quand il se sentait agressé ou acculé.

Tout doucement, il toqua à la porte, pour lui faire signe qu'il était là. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Bien que se sentant idiot, il colla son oreille à la porte. Il capta des bruits étouffés dont il n'arrivait pas à expliquer la provenance.

-Fye... Tenta t-il de l'appeler.

-Va t-en ! Gronda le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Kurogane s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi con. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lire ces lettres ? Si elles étaient restées dans le carton depuis tout ce temps, c'est probablement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour être lues, et encore moins par lui ! Le blond allait lui en vouloir à mort, et il aurait bien raison. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que sa bêtise n'était pas définitivement irréparables.

-Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurai jamais dû regarder ça. Je sais que ça sonne comme une fausse excuse, mais je n'étais pas en train de fouiller dans tes affaires. J'ai fait tomber le carton, et j'étais en train de tout remettre dedans.

-Oui, c'est probablement pour ça que tu étais en train de lire mes lettres ! Grinça Fye.

Il y avait dans sa voix des intonations que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu dans une colère pareille. Fye devait tenir tout particulièrement à ces lettres pour réagir aussi violemment.

-J'ai vu mon nom, et je...

-Laisse tomber, pas besoin d'explications !

-Fye, je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je suis mort de honte, et je regrette de m'être permis de lire quelque chose qui ne m'appartenais pas.

-Si tu le dis...

Manifestement, pour le moment il lui en voulait trop pour le croire. C'était compréhensible, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à s'excuser. L'idée que Fye allait peut être lui en vouloir pendant des semaines, voir des mois, commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête, et ça le terrifiait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là, il était hors de question de tout foutre en l'air à cause de sa curiosité à la con !

Il passa quelques minutes à tourner en rond devant la porte close, en se demandant quoi faire. Valait-il mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment, ou au contraire insister pour qu'ils en parlent ? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se décider, l'Anglais, qui s'était habillé entre temps, sorti de sa chambre et passa en trombe à côté de lui. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant une dizaine de minutes, et Kurogane entendit le bruit de sa brosse à dent électrique. Lorsqu'il ressorti, le blond avait tenté d'arranger ses cheveux, mais ces derniers semblaient toujours animés d'une volonté propre, et ses mèches partaient dans tout les sens.

Toujours sans un regard pour son petit-ami, Fye commença à rassembler quelques affaires, dont ses clés, son portable et son porte-feuille. Il finit par lancer sa veste et les clés de la voiture à Kurogane.

-Si on y va pas maintenant, on sera en retard, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Le brun le suivit sans protester. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture dans un silence de mort. Pendant le trajet, ce fut pire encore. L'Anglais ne desserra la mâchoire que pour lui demander une cigarette. Ils fumèrent leurs clopes sans un mot, et Fye passa le reste du voyage à regarder à l'extérieur, lançant de temps en temps des indications sur la route.

Une fois qu'ils furent garés, Kurogane voulu lui parler avant qu'ils ne se rendent au rendez-vous, mais l'autre parti en trombe. Il dut quasiment lui courir après pour réussir à le suivre.

Maintenant, c'était clair que cet entretien avec sa psy allait être tout sauf une partie de rigolade. Lui qui comptait prouver à quel point il l'aimait et prenait soin de lui, c'était mission accomplie ! Il aurait de la chance si Yuko ne leur conseillait pas de rompre à la fin de la séance.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, ils arrivèrent devant un bureau derrière lequel était installé Kimihiro, l'assistant de la psy qu'il avait rencontré une fois en ville. Le jeune homme sembla le reconnaître et lui fit un sourire.

-Salut Fye ! Content de te voir ! Lança t-il joyeusement.

-Hmm, 'lut, marmonna l'intéressé en allant directement dans la salle d'attente.

Kimihiro lança un regard interloqué au brun, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'avait pas envie de lui avouer qu'il avait merdé, surtout que de toute façon il le saurait tôt ou tard.

Ils attendirent seuls dans la salle d'attente pendant une dizaine de minutes. Fye était dans une position totalement fermée, les bras croisés, le regard résolument tourné vers le mur. Son petit-ami tenta bien de lui parler, mais il ne daigna même pas le regarder. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit la porte du cabinet s'ouvrir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et une grande femme brune en sortirent. Yuko n'était pas du tout comme Kurogane se l'était imaginée. Elle était très belle, et dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux, et d'intrigant. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge, comme si elle était bloquée à mi chemin entre la jeune fille et la femme mûre. En les voyant, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Kurogane, enchanté, se présenta t-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui présentait.

-Je suis Yuko. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer après tout ce temps. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

«  _Pas seulement en bien, j'en ai peur..._  » Ajouta t-il intérieurement.

Le bureau de la psychiatre était très sobre, mais également chaleureux. Il avait de grandes fenêtres à moitié couvertes par des rideaux pourpres. Deux sofas se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse, dans un coin de la pièce. Un grand bureau, visiblement ancien, trônait au centre de la salle. De grandes étagères couvraient les murs, cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il crut au départ, ils n'étaient pas remplis de ces énormes livres de médecine que les psy affichent pour frimer. La bibliothèque contenait des romans en tout genre allant du conte pour enfant au monument de littérature.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, proposa t-elle.

Comme cela aurait été étrange de ne pas le faire, le brun s'assit à côté de Fye. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas décroisé les bras, et semblait éviter intentionnellement tout contact visuel avec sa thérapeute. Cette dernière prit le temps d'aller mettre en marche la bouilloire posée sur le guéridon avant de venir s'installer face à eux.

-Fye, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Oui, grommela t-il entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, lui signala t-elle.

Le blond détourna la tête, comme un enfant pris sur le fait, mais s'abstint de répondre. Mal à l'aise, Kurogane se tortillait sur le canapé, incapable de trouver une façon confortable de s'asseoir. Cette femme avait un regard tellement perçant que c'en était déroutant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui sans aucune difficulté. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et commençait sincèrement à regretter d'être venu.

-Si je devais faire une supposition, je dirais que tu viens de te disputer avec Kurogane. J'ai tort ?

-Je vous dis que ça va ! Insista t-il, sèchement.

Yuko ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle croisa gracieusement les jambes, et lança sur un ton sans appel :

-Dois-je te rappeler que le mensonge est interdit quand nous sommes en séance ? Si tu ne veux pas me parler, alors ne viens pas.

Fye soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé. Sa jambe était agité d'un tic nerveux incontrôlable. Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement, mais il resserra ses bras contre lui.

-Je... Désolé, s'excusa t-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis énervé, mais pas contre vous. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère que tu exprimes tes émotions, plutôt que tu les enferme en toi, le tranquillisa t-elle. Pour l'instant, j'ai peur que tu sois trop en colère pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation correctement, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller préparer le thé pendant que tu te calmes ?

Le blond acquiesça et traversa lestement la pièce jusqu'au guéridon sur lequel était posée la théière. À peine le jeune homme s'était-il levé que Kurogane sentit le regard de la psychiatre se reporter sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et tenta de se ratatiner, autant que son imposante carrure le lui permettait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en classe à tenter de disparaître pour ne pas être interrogé alors qu'il n'avait pas fait ses exercices. Le hic, c'est que dans le cas présent, il était seul avec celle dont il voulait se faire oublier.

-Je ne vais pas te manger Kurogane, le taquina Yuko.

-Je sais, grommela t-il, gêné de son comportement de gosse.

-Votre réaction à tout les deux me laisse à penser que c'était une dispute sérieuse. Je ne te connais pas, mais je suis Fye depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous devez percer l'abcès maintenant. Sinon il se refermera et refusera d'en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Le brun changea de position. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui devait expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Discrètement il jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit-ami qui attendait toujours devant la bouilloire en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

-J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, avoua t-il, à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'ai juste fait tomber un carton, et en rangeant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as regardé ?

-Des lettres... Elles m'étaient adressées, mais j'aurai dû deviner qu'elle n'étaient faites pour être lues. Il me les aurait envoyées sinon... Je me sens vraiment trop con !

-Tu peux ! Lança Fye, acerbe.

Yuko se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Avec un soupir l'Anglais retourna à son thé.

-Si tu savais qu'elles n'étaient pas pour toi, pourquoi les avoir lues ? Demanda la thérapeute.

Manifestement elle tentait de lui permettre de s'expliquer sans que son amant ne le coupe toute les trente secondes, ou refuse de l'écouter.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai juste baissé les yeux quelques secondes avant de les remettre à leur place, et sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de lire.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu es venu parler des lettres à Fye ?

-Non, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire une demi page, il m'a surpris presque tout de suite.

-Comme si c'était une excuse, grinça Fye, qui arrivait, un plateau dans les mains.

Il posa délicatement les trois tasses fumantes sur la table, et revint s'asseoir sur le sofa. Yuko prit la sienne, mais la garda en main sans y toucher. Le blond, lui, s'empressa d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées, bien que le liquide semble brûlant. Kurogane se contenta de regarder la boisson de loin. Il n'avait rien contre le thé, mais il avait déjà bu un café ce matin.

-Puisque je sens que tu brûles d'envie de parler Fye, explique moi pourquoi ça t'a mis dans une telle colère, intervint Yuko devant le silence désagréable qui s'installait.

-Pourquoi ? Ça me semble évident, non ?

-Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras pas de mal à mettre des mots dessus, rétorqua t-elle.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder dans mes affaires ! Gronda l'Anglais. Ce qui est dans ce carton, et surtout ces lettres, c'est très personnel. Elles n'ont pas à être lues par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par lui. C'est presque comme s'il avait lu mon journal intime ! Il y des choses que je ne veux pas partager, avec personne, alors qu'il ait pris la liberté de fouiller le carton, ça me met en colère, mais ça me fait aussi très peur.

-Oh, Fye... gémit le brun, horrifié en comprenant la mesure du problème. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé !

Le beau visage du blond était figé dans une expression renfrognée. Sans un regard pour son petit-ami, il souffla sur son thé, puis marmonna :

-Je te crois, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant. Je ne te l'ais jamais dit parce que ça me paraissait assez évident, mais je ne suis pas pour la transparence dans un couple. J'ai besoin d'avoir des secrets, et de savoir que tu ne chercheras pas à les connaître !

-Fye, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ce qu'il y avait dans ce carton était aussi personnel, lui assura t-il. Si jamais je l'avais ne serait-ce que soupçonné, je me serais empressé de tout ranger sans regarder.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je le jure.

L'Anglais soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kurogane, son expression paraissait plus détendue. Yuko les regardait sans un mot, ne voyant pas la nécessité d'intervenir s'ils y arrivaient sans elle. Pour la première fois de la matinée, Fye le regarda enfin.

-Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que si je me suis mis autant en colère, c'est parce que j'étais mort de peur. Quand je t'ai vu avec ces lettres dans les mains, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Ce qui est écris là dessus, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu le lises. Il est vrai que j'ai peut être un peu sur-réagi, mais...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'écrit dans ces lettres pour que Fye ait si peur qu'il les lise ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais, et ce n'était peut être pas si mal. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas, et il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre son petit-ami juste pour le découvrir.

-Non, je suis le seul qui a quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette histoire, protesta t-il. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Encore une fois, je te demande pardon.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains, et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Je sens que tu es sincère, et je comprend maintenant que tu n'as volontairement fouillé dans mes affaires, alors je ne t'en veux pas, le pardonna l'Anglais. Simplement, tu dois me promettre une chose...

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Promets moi que tu ne regarderas plus jamais mes affaires sans permission, et que tu ne chercheras pas à en savoir plus que ce que je te dirais sur moi.

Ce n'était pas un engagement sans conséquence qu'il lui demandait de prendre. Si Kurogane acceptait, cela équivalait à accepter de ne jamais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Fye. Il n'aurait pas d'explication sur ses cicatrices, ou ce qui l'avait plongé en dépression. Il ne mit pourtant pas plus de quelques secondes à prendre sa décision. L'autre ne l'avait pas formulé expressément, mais son refus signifierait la fin de leur couple. Ce ne serait peut être pas instantané, mais le blond refusait manifestement de construire quoi que ce soit d'autre sans cette assurance. Le brun était curieux de nature, il n'allait pas le nier, et il était aussi vrai qu'il avait très envie de comprendre ce que Fye lui cachait, cependant il l'aimait assez pour être capable de mettre ses propres envies de côté.

Leurs mains toujours enlacées, le brun se pencha tout prêt de l'Anglais. Il plongea son regard droit dans le sien, et murmura :

-Je te le promet.

-Merci, souffla Fye, qui le prit dans ses bras.

Conscient de la présence de la psychiatre avec eux dans la pièce, leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes. À la façon dont ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils purent tous les deux sentir que cette dispute leur avait fait peur. Même une fois le câlin terminé, ils continuèrent de se tenir la main. Yuko, toujours silencieuse, les fixait avec le sourire.

-On est pas comme ça d'habitude, la rassura le blond. C'est notre première grosse dispute. Le reste du temps, il n'y a aucun problème entre nous.

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous aider, surenchérit Kurogane.

Sans elle, la situation aurait pu s'envenimer fortement. Elle avait clairement joué un rôle majeur pour calmer Fye, et leur permettre d'avoir une vraie discussion.

-Inutile de me remercier, c'est mon métier. Je suis même heureuse d'avoir pu assister à votre réconciliation. Cela m'a permis d'être rassurée sur un certain nombre de points !

-Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent-ils en cœur.

-Oui. J'ai été agréablement surprise de vous voir régler le problème presque sans aucune aide. Ça montre que vous êtes tous les deux capables de faire des concessions, parce que vous avez l'un autant que l'autre envie que les choses aillent mieux. Néanmoins, ce qui m'a particulièrement impressionnée, c'est la confiance que Fye a en toi Kurogane. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de croire les gens sur parole, mais avec toi ça ne semble pas être un problème. C'est un vrai progrès, et je m'en réjouis.

-C'est parce que je lui ai promis de faire un effort là dessus, expliqua Fye. Il me fait confiance, alors je veux pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un jugement un peu rapide à ton sujet, avoua la psychiatre à l'intention de Kurogane. Finalement, tu lui es beaucoup plus bénéfique que ce que je pensais.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était extraordinaire ! Sourit l'Anglais, radieux.

-N'exagère pas, grommela le brun, gêné.

Fye gloussa et lui colla un baiser sur la joue. Bien qu'elle aussi amusée, Yuko les ramena à leur sujet principal en posant LA question fatidique.

-Dis moi Fye, comment tu te sens en ce moment ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Sans vouloir exagérer, je dirais presque que je vais « bien. »

Le regard de la thérapeute glissa doucement vers le brun. Elle semblait douter que son patient soit très honnête si son petit-ami se trouvait dans la pièce, et en vérité, ledit petit-ami n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus. Le blond n'eut pas de mal à comprendre leur problème. Aucunement surpris de leur réaction, il s'efforça de les rassurer.

-Je ne dis pas ça parce que Kuro est là. Je le pense réellement ! Être en couple avec lui me fais du bien. J'ai l'impression de recommencer à avancer. Parfois j'ai l'impression de retrouver cet ancien moi qui était tellement heureux et qui avait prévu qu'on finisse nos vies ensemble ! Être avec lui, ça me donne envie de réussir à être heureux.

-Wow, Fye... Souffla Kurogane, abasourdit.

Il ne savait pas si l'autre était entièrement sincère, mais si c'était le cas, il était soufflé. De son point de vue, il avait fait plus de mal que de bien à son petit-ami jusqu'à présent. Avec un peu de chance, à sa manière, il parvenait quand même à l'aider au moins un peu.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, ma conception d'aller « bien » est très en dessous de celle d'une personne normale, relativisa le blond. Tu as pu le remarquer tout à l'heure, mais j'ai encore beaucoup d'angoisses, et je ne suis jamais à l'abri d'une rechute, alors je vais te demander d'être encore un peu patient avec moi...

-On ira au rythme qui te convient ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je compte bien t'accompagner jusqu'à ce que tu voies le bout de tout ça.

-Merci, lui murmura t-il, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça comptes pour moi.

Plongés amoureusement dans le regard de leur moitié, ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Yuko qui se racla poliment la gorge.

Ils terminèrent la séance en expliquant, à sa demande, où ils vivaient pour le moment, et ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour la suite -à savoir pas grand chose-. Les 45 minutes de la séance écoulées, la psychiatre donna deux livres à Fye, puis les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Le blond sorti pour régler ce qu'il devait à l'accueil, et Yuko en profita pour retenir Kurogane.

-Tu es peut être au courant, mais Fye m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il est revenu dans ta ville, et je sais donc à quel point le début de votre relation a été chaotique. Je peux te le dire puisque tu n'es pas mon patient : j'étais totalement opposée à votre couple ! Fye est une personne fragile et un rien serait suffisant pour rompre l'équilibre qu'il a péniblement réussi à retrouver. Il lui faut de la stabilité, et quelqu'un pour le soutenir et l'épauler.

-Et je le ferais ! Je me suis comporté comme un sale con, c'est vrai, mais je ne ferais plus jamais rien qui fasse souffrir Fye. Je l'aime, et je veux l'aider.

-Je sens que tu es sincère, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu réalises ce à quoi tu t'engages. Fye ne va pas « mal », il est dépressif à tendances suicidaires. Je le suis depuis plusieurs années déjà, et je vais devoir continuer pendant plusieurs autres. L'amélioration qu'il vit en ce moment, ce n'est pas la première, mais toutes se soldent par des moments de rechute dans sa dépression. Tu l'aides à se battre contre ça, je m'en rends compte, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il s'en sorte en quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Un de ces jours, sans que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit, il ira de nouveau mal. Ça passera peut être en quelques jours, ou peut être avec plus de temps, mais ça arrivera, et ça n'arrivera pas qu'une seule fois. Tu es prêt à vivre ça avec lui ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu en es capable ?

Fye et Watanuki les regardaient fixement, alors le brun referma la porte du bureau. C'était une discussion importante qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, et il comptait prouver à Yuko qu'il était bel et bien à la hauteur.

-Votre assistant vous l'a sûrement raconté, mais à peine deux semaines après son retour en ville, Fye a essayé de suicider.

-D'après lui, tu as exagéré les faits, mais continues.

-On s'est disputé violemment, et je suis parti en claquant la porte. J'avais oublié mon téléphone, alors je suis revenu, et en même pas trente minutes il s'était enfilé tout le mini-bar et plusieurs anti-dépresseurs ! Il a complètement paniqué quand j'ai voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital, alors je l'ai fait vomir et je suis resté avec lui toute la nuit. C'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé dans quel état il était, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que j'empêcherais que ça se reproduise. Je supporterais toutes ses crises, et je l'aiderais à les surmonter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en fasse plus ! Ça m'est douloureux de le voir dans cet état, alors j'en suis capable !

-Est-ce que tu es conscient que si tu prend cet engagement, tu ne pourras plus le quitter ? Si tu pars, je ne sais s'il pourrait le supporter...

-C'est vous qui n'avez pas compris, la contredit t-il. Je ne compte aller nulle part. Cet homme est l'amour de vie, je l'ai su la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, et j'en suis toujours persuadé aujourd'hui.

-Dans ce cas, vous avez ma bénédiction, déclara la femme, en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra, fier et soulagé. Être soutenu par la psychiatre allait sans aucun doute être un avantage non négligeable ! Il allait rouvrir la porte, mais elle attrapa son bras.

-Une dernière chose, tu aurais dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. Vomir c'est efficace pour se débarrasser de l'alcool, mais ça ne marche pas pour les médicaments. Assomme-le s'il le faut, mais s'il recommence c'est aux urgences qu'il faudra l'amener.

Kurogane acquiesça, priant pour ne jamais avoir à se servir de cette information.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les deux amis étaient plongés dans une grande discussion à propos d'une série qu'ils semblaient suivre tout les deux. D'un regard noir, Yuko rappela son assistant à l'ordre, et celui-ci s'empressa de retourner à son bureau. Ils les saluèrent, lui et sa patronne, puis quittèrent l'immeuble.

-De quoi vous avez parlé ? Demanda Fye, à peine avaient-ils mis un pied dehors.

-De rien.

-Tu mens mal ! Se moqua t-il.

-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir des secrets moi aussi ?

-Touché... Reconnu t-il.


	43. Une journée au zoo

-Tu vas voir, Kohane est une gamine super ! Lança Fye, avant de lui faire prendre à droite.

-Elle l'est forcément pour que tu l'aimes autant, sourit Kurogane.

Il était clair que son petit ami était très attaché à cette petite fille. Ses yeux brillaient avec fierté lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, et il l'avait déjà vu faire des centaines de kilomètres pour aller la voir juste parce qu'elle était effrayée. La fillette semblait être une sorte de petite sœur pour lui, alors quand le blond lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait qu'ils passent leur dimanche avec elle, il avait évidement répondu que ça n'était pas le cas.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Yuko la veille, le sujet des lettres n'avait plus été évoqué. Fye semblait lui avoir pardonné, mais comme il était très bon comédien, le brun le soupçonnait de ne pas encore tout à fait digéré ce qui c'était passé. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il avait décidé de tout faire pour que son petit-ami passe une excellente journée.

-Je suis heureux que tu la rencontre enfin.

-Moi aussi. Après tout, j'ai tellement entendu parler d'elle...

-Rassures moi Kuro, tu n'est pas jaloux d'une gamine de sept ans ? Gloussa l'Anglais.

-Mais non, soit pas bête ! Pouffa t-il.

Le blond lui fit garer la voiture devant un petit pavillon dans la banlieue de Tokyo. La maison était identique à toutes celles de la rue. Bâtie de plein pied, les murs blancs, et un petit jardin où trônait une balançoire et un toboggan. Une femme dans la cinquantaine leur ouvrit avec le sourire.

-Bonjour Madame Tsuyuri, la salua Fye, inclinant la tête en avant.

-Bonjour Fye.

-Je vous présente Kurogane, mon am... mon compagnon.

Si elle fut surprise, la femme n'en montra rien. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle serra la main du brun, et les invita à entrer.

-Kohane n'est pas au courant de votre visite. Je vais la chercher.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins d'enfant, et de photos d'une jolie fillette aux cheveux presque blonds. S'il n'avait pas connu toute l'histoire, Kurogane aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une famille normale.

La petite fille des clichés apparu soudain au bout du couloir. Cela ne se voyait pas sur les photos, mais elle était assez petite pour ses sept ans. Ses cheveux étaient remonté en une petite queue de cheval, et elle portait une robe d'été blanche avec des motifs de fraise. En apercevant les invités, elle se figea, puis poussa un hurlement strident.

-Parrain !

Un gigantesque sourire sur le visage, elle couru droit dans les bras de Fye. Ce dernier la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer en l'air. La fillette riait aux éclats. Après quelques instants, il la posa au sol et s'accroupit pour lui faire un câlin.

-Je suis trop trop contente ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

-À moi aussi tu as manqué princesse.

Kohane poussa un autre gloussement et se blottit de plus belle contre le blond. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte qu'elle remarqua enfin la présence de Kurogane. Immédiatement, son expression se transforma et elle pris un air apeuré. Se cachant derrière l'Anglais, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

-C'est qui lui ?

-C'est Kurogane. C'est mon ami. Avec lui tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. C'est vrai qu'il peut avoir un côté ours, mais il est très très gentil, je te le promet.

-Juré ? Insista l'enfant en lui tendant son petit doigt.

-Juré, confirma le blond en accrochant leurs auriculaires.

D'un signe de tête, Fye fit comprendre à son petit ami qu'il devait s'accroupir. Le brun s'exécuta, et tenta de sourire pour paraître moins effrayant. Timidement, la petite fille sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'arrêta assez loin pour laisser au moins un mètre de distance entre eux. Ses petites mains agrippaient nerveusement sa robe.

-Bonjour monsieur, murmura t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit-il, sur son ton le plus rassurant.

-Parrain il dit que tu es un gentil, c'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Pendant presque une minute la fillette le fixa d'un air méfiant, prête à détaler à tout moment. L'adulte s'efforça de rester le plus souriant et rassurant possible.

-D'accord, capitula t-elle finalement. Mais quand même, je trouve que tu as une tête de méchant. Tatie elle dit qu'on peut pas savoir à leur tête si les gens ils sont gentils ou méchants, alors pour cette fois, je vais te croire.

Kurogane ne put que sourire devant un discours aussi adorable. Les enfants avaient une vision du monde bien à eux, et souvent cela contribuait à les rendre aussi mignons. Le brun n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec les petits enfants parce qu'ils le trouvaient trop effrayant. D'habitude ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure puisque ça lui évitait de devoir jouer à la nounou. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il s'agissait de permettre à Fye et Kohane de passer une super journée alors pour une fois il allait ranger son « côté ours » au placard.

Toujours accroupit, il adressa un sourire bienveillant à la fillette. Cette dernière restait en réserve, mais elle lui sourit timidement en retour. Fier de lui, Kurogane se tourna vers son petit ami, qui observait la scène d'un regard attendri. La tante de Kohane semblait, elle, plutôt surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Fye prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

La fillette fronça les sourcils dans une expression concentrée.

-Je veux aller au zoo ! S'écria t-elle finalement avec un grand sourire.

-Au zoo, tu es sûre ? S'étonna son parrain. Il y a beaucoup de monde là bas, tu sais...

-Je sais, mais j'ai vu des girafes à la télé l'autre jour, et elles avaient l'air graaandes, alors je voudrais les voir en vrai !

Le blond jeta un regard interrogatif vers madame Tsuyuri qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bon c'est d'accord, on va aller au zoo.

Kohane se mit à crier de joie en sautant sur place, puis elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre en disant qu'elle allait préparer un sac à dos.

Fye s'assura une seconde fois auprès de sa tante que cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle s'avéra au contraire heureuse que la petite demande à sortir d'elle même. Elle s'empressa ensuite de la rejoindre pour l'aider à se préparer, les laissant plantés dans l'entrée.

Ne sachant pas pour combien de temps elles en avaient, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Quand Kohane t'appelle parrain, c'est affectueux, ou c'est au sens légal du terme ? Se renseigna Kurogane, intrigué.

-Je suis vraiment son parrain. C'est moi qui devrait veiller sur elle si jamais elle n'avait plus personne.

-Je vois.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le lien entre son petit-ami et l'enfant était sérieux. Cela expliquait cependant pas mal de choses, comme le fait que l'oncle oncle et la tante de Kohane le laissaient emmener leur nièce faire des sorties sans eux.

-Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, soupira Fye, j'ai juste accepté pour faire plaisir à Kohane. Moi, m'occuper de quelqu'un, quelle blague ! Je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de moi même...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu l'aimes alors tu y arriverais très bien.

L'Anglais semblait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais la petite fille et sa tante débarquèrent dans la pièce. L'enfant était surexcitée et elle les traîna pratiquement hors de la maison. C'est à peine si elle embrassa son oncle et sa tante avant de partir. Lancée dans un monologue incompréhensible sur les girafes et la savane, Kohane parla durant tout le trajet. Histoire d'assurer leurs arrières, ils avaient choisit un zoo de taille modeste, et assez éloigné du centre ville pour ne pas être trop bondé, bien qu'on soit en pleine période de vacances scolaires.

La joie de la fillette retomba quelque peu devant la densité de la file d'attente. D'une petite voix elle demanda si « tout ces gens là » allaient eux aussi dans le zoo. Elle pâlit lorsqu'ils lui confirmèrent que oui, mais refusa la proposition d'aller faire autre chose. Instinctivement, les deux adultes se placèrent autour de l'enfant pour la protéger de la foule.

Alors que la file était de plus en plus remplie, et que les gens à l'arrière commençaient à pousser, énervés d'être en plein soleil, Kurogane sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Étonné, il se tourna vers Kohane, et vit qu'elle avait aussi attrapé la main de Fye. Elle semblait tout sauf rassurée, et si elle n'avait pas tant voulu voir les girafes, elle se serait probablement déjà enfuie. Dans un élan protecteur, et parce ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, le brun se retourna et assassina du regard ceux qui les poussaient. L'effet fut quasi instantané et ils retrouvèrent tous les trois un espace vital raisonnable.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la caisse, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés la main. La caissière leur sourit et demanda :

-Quel âge a votre fille messieurs ?

-Ce n'est pas... Commença à protester Kurogane avant que son petit ami ne lui écrase le pied.

-Elle a sept ans, sourit le blond, son talon toujours planté dans la chaussure de son voisin.

-C'est gratuit pour elle dans ce cas.

Il paya, et la vendeuse leur tendit les tickets.

-Voici pour ces messieurs, et voilà pour vous mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite une excellente visite !

-Bonne journée à vous ! La salua Fye, lui assénant son sourire le plus radieux.

La jeune femme lui sourit niaisement en retour. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cet échange interminable de politesse, Kurogane attrapa son petit ami par le bras, et le poussa à l'intérieur, non sans un regard mauvais à la caissière.

-Parrain, pourquoi la dame elle a cru que j'étais votre fille ? Moi à l'école j'ai vu qu'il faut un monsieur et une madame pour faire les enfants. Deux monsieurs ça peut pas marcher, si ?

-Non ma chérie, biologiquement deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire d'enfant.

-C'est quoi « biologiquement » ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, éluda le blond qui sentait la conversation s'engager sur un terrain délicat. Si on allait plutôt voir les girafes ?

-Ouiiii !

Entrer dans le parc fut un soulagement pour Kohane qui put enfin s'éloigner de la foule. Les allées étaient assez spacieuses pour que les gens ne soient pas entassé les uns sur les autres, alors la fillette retrouva rapidement son sourire. Elle s'empressa de trouver l'enclos des girafes sur le plan, et s'y dirigea directement sans un regard pour les autres animaux. Les deux adultes tentèrent bien de la faire s'intéresser aux lions, aux autruches, ou aux singes mais elle restait obstinément fixée sur son objectif.

Ils durent pratiquement courir pour suivre le rythme, mais ils finirent par atteindre la partie du zoo réservée aux animaux de la savane. Un immense enclos réunissait à la fois les antilopes, les zèbres et les girafes. Une partie du chemin était surélevé afin que les visiteurs puissent être à la hauteur de la tête des immenses ruminants. Kohane se précipita sur la barrière, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Elle sorti des petites jumelles de son sac à dos pour les observer de plus près.

Restés en retrait, les deux hommes l'observait avec amusement. Connaissant les enfants, d'ici quelques semaines cette lubie lui serait passée et elle serait devenue passionnée de danse, ou d'astronomie. Ou alors ils avaient tort, et ils étaient en train d'assister à la naissance d'une vocation. Dans tous les cas, c'était plutôt adorable de voir la fillette s'émerveiller devant les girafes. Elle courrait le long de la clôture en commentant le moindre de leurs mouvements, et en les mitraillant de photos avec l'appareil jetable que Fye lui avait acheté à l'entrée.

-Mais vous avez vu comme elles sont géantes ?! S'écria t-elle au moins pour la troisième fois. On doit leur paraître tout petits petits nous !

-Oui, probablement, rit son parrain.

-Ça doit être trop bien d'être grande comme elles ! Je veux essayer, prend moi sur tes épaules !

-Ok princesse, mais pas longtemps.

L'Anglais s'accroupit et fit monter l'enfant sur son dos. Elle le fit trotter dans tout les sens pendant quelques minutes, mais il finit par la reposer, ne se sentant pas la force de la porter plus longtemps. Déçue, la petite fille réclama un autre tour. Devant son air déconfit, Kurogane vola à la rescousse de son petit ami.

-Je peux te faire monter sur mes épaules si tu veux, proposa t-il gentiment. Je suis très musclé moi, pas comme ton parrain !

-Hmm... d'accord ! Accepta t-elle presque immédiatement. Toi t'es comme maîtresse, t'es un gentil adulte, alors je veux bien.

Le brun souleva Kohane et la fit tourner en l'air quelques secondes avant de la poser sur ses épaules. Reconnaissant, Fye lui sourit, articulant un « merci » silencieux. Kurogane la promena le long de la barrière, tandis qu'elle tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention des girafes. Ses efforts étant voués à l'échec, la fillette fini par proposer qu'ils aillent voir les singes, mais refusa catégoriquement de descendre de son perchoir.

Le trio repris la visite du zoo, en prenant le temps de s'arrêter devant les différents enclos cette fois. Ils passèrent devant les gorilles, les chimpanzés, les ouistitis, les bonobos, et les lémuriens, ce qui leur valut toute une tripotée de questions sur les origines de l'homme, l'utilité d'avoir une queue, et pourquoi les humains ne savaient plus grimper aux arbres.

Comme tout le monde commençait à fatiguer -surtout Kurogane à force de porter la petite- ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger. Le parc était pourvu de plusieurs restaurants, et de différents stands de nourriture. Kohane tomba en arrêt devant un étal qui proposait de la nourriture Américaine.

-C'est quoi un « hoteuh-doge » ? Déchiffra t-elle péniblement.

\- « Hot-dog », la reprit le blond. Ça veut dire « chien-chaud » en anglais.

-Du chien ? Beurk ! Grimaça l'enfant. Les Américains ils mangent du chien ? Je croyais que c'était que les Coréens et les Chinois qui font ça.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment du chien en fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils appellent ça comme ça. C'est juste une saucisse dans un pain spécial.

-On peut en prendre, s'il te plaaaaaît ?

Fye acquiesça, mais avant qu'il ait pu se diriger vers le stand, son petit ami le prit de vitesse.

-Restez-là, j'y vais ! Lança t-il, en se plaçant dans la queue.

Depuis le début de la journée, l'Anglais avait déjà payé le parking, les entrées du parc, et l'appareil de Kohane. Kurogane refusait de le laisser acheter le repas en plus. Certes, il n'était pas riche -loin de là- mais il avait encore de quoi payer des malheureux hot-dogs. Sur les conseils du vendeur qui lui assura que c'était la sauce la plus populaire, il prit trois hot-dogs au ketchup, deux barquettes de frites, deux canettes de coca, et une petite bouteille d'eau. Pendant qu'il attendait, Kohane et Fye avaient par miracle réussi à réquisitionner une table de pique-nique à l'ombre, où il les rejoignit.

La petite fille s'empressa de prendre une énorme bouchée de nourriture, s'étalant de la sauce partout sur les joues. Le blond l'essuya en riant, et lui signala qu'elle allait se faire mal au ventre à engloutir aussi vite. L'enfant paraissait aux anges d'avoir le droit de manger avec les doigts. Comme le vendeur l'avait prédit, elle adora le ketchup. Kurogane dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas mauvais, mais il n'en aurait pas mangé tout les jours. Celui qui semblait peiner le plus était Fye, qui n'avait avalé que deux bouchées, alors que les autres avaient presque fini.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda simplement le brun, qui ne voulait pas provoquer de dispute devant la petite.

-C'est trop gras pour moi. Mon agent me tuerait s'il me voyait manger ça !

Kurogane avait craint que le problème se pose. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait pris qu'une bouteille d'eau et pas de frites. Niveau graisse, le hot-dog battait certes un grand nombre d'aliments, mais pour une fois ça n'allait pas le tuer de suivre son foutu régime !

-Ton agent il est con ! Avec ce que tu pèses, ce hot-dog te fera plus de bien que de mal.

-T'as dit un gros mot ! S'écria l'enfant en le pointant du doigt.

Le brun se donna une baffe mentale. Il avait si peu l'habitude d'être avec de jeunes enfants qu'il en oubliait de ne pas jurer.

-Non, j'en ai pas dit ! Nia t-il néanmoins.

-Si.

-Ah oui, et j'ai dit quoi ?

-T'as dis « con » !

-Maintenant c'est toi qui as dit un gros mot.

Prise à son propre piège, la fillette lui jeta un regard outré. Elle était jeune, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il l'avait manipulé exprès pour arriver à ce résultat.

-Méchant ! Grommela t-elle pour toute répartie.

-Si tu dis rien à ta tante, moi je ne lui dirais rien, proposa Kurogane.

-OK !

Le sourire de Kohane revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Elle eut un rire complice avec le brun, puis entreprit de finir ses frites. C'est avec un certain plaisir que Kurogane remarqua que Fye avait recommencé à manger. Il ne fit pas de commentaires lorsque l'Anglais dit qu'il n'avait plus faim, et finit même pour lui les deux bouchées de sandwich qui restaient.

En guise de dessert, ils achetèrent des glaces à l'Italienne. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus pesante, si bien que même le blond en prit une sans protester. Ils reprirent leur déambulation dans le zoo en prenant garde de rester à l'ombre. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'ils auraient dû prendre de la crème solaire.

Après avoir rendu visite de loin aux pandas qui attiraient trop de visiteurs pour que la fillette se sente à l'aise, ils se rabattirent sur la maison des reptiles et amphibiens qui en plus d'être relativement vide, avait l'avantage d'être climatisée. Ils profitèrent un bon quart d'heure de la fraîcheur du bâtiment avant que Kohane ne se lasse des crocodiles et serpents.

Plus l'après-midi avançait, plus la chaleur devenait étouffante. Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé donc cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant plus agréable. La température commençait à assommer la petite fille, mais elle tint quand même à continuer la visite. Ils se rendirent au parc des enfants pour qu'elle puisse caresser les chèvres et les moutons. Fye la photographia en train de câliner les lapins. L'enclot était rempli de jeunes enfants courant partout, et de parents assis sur les bancs pour surveiller de loin leur progéniture.

-Regarde ma puce, on dirait qu'on peut se faire maquiller là bas, est-ce que ça te plairait ? Proposa le blond, sentant qu'elle se lassait de la ferme.

L'enfant accepta sans se faire prier. Une fois devant le stand, la maquilleuse lui demanda en quel animal elle voulait se transformer.

-Une girafe ! Cria la fillette.

-Ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps messieurs, les prévint l'employée. Trouvez vous un coin à l'ombre et je vous appellerai quand j'aurai terminé.

En guise de coin à l'ombre, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Leur bouteille d'eau était terminée depuis un petit moment déjà, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de se déplacer jusqu'au robinet pour la remplir. Ils avaient si chaud que pour tout contact ils se contentaient de poser leurs mains l'une sur l'autre. Fye observait Kohane en train de se faire maquiller, et Kurogane remarqua une certaine mélancolie dans son regard.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Non. Je me disais juste que si je n'avais pas eu tout ces problèmes j'aurais peut être pu faire un bon père...

-Fye, tu ne vas pas rester dépressif toute ta vie, tu en es conscient ? Dans quelques années, quand tout ça sera derrière toi, rien ne t'empêchera de devenir père.

Le blond eut un sourire désabusé. Il sépara leurs mains pour croiser les bras. Son petit ami avait remarqué que c'était un geste qu'il faisait instinctivement lorsqu'ils abordaient un sujet sensible.

-Il faut être réaliste Kuro, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, soupira l'Anglais.

-Peut être pas par les voies naturelles mais...

-Mais quoi ? Jamais on ne me laissera adopter un enfant. Mon orientation sexuelle joue déjà en ma défaveur, et avec mon passé psychiatrique ils n'étudieront pas mon profil plus de quelques secondes.

Il n'y connaissait peut être rien en matière d'adoption, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Fye dire des trucs pareils. C'est vrai que tout ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, protesta Kurogane. Tout le monde peut traverser une mauvaise passe à un moment de sa vie, ce n'est pas une raison pour priver ces personnes de la possibilité d'adopter.

-Tu as peut être raison, sauf que moi je ne suis pas dans « une mauvaise passe » ! Lui signala le blond avec une certaine acidité. À ton avis, quel effet ça leur fera lorsqu'ils verront que j'ai passé six mois en hôpital psychiatrique et que j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à mes jours ?!

-Tu... quoi ?!

Réalisant un peu tard ce qu'il venait de dire, Fye porta une main à sa bouche. Il jeta un regard alarmé au brun. Ce dernier fit tout son possible pour paraître le moins choqué possible. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne le surprenait pas vraiment, même si les choses étaient pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Six mois hospitalisé, ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

-Désolé, s'excusa Fye. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura t-il.

-Désolé aussi de t'avoir balancé ça comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins maintenant je suis au courant.

-Je sais mais...

Le blond n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Depuis le stand de maquillage, Kohane les appelait à grands cris. Collant un grand sourire sur son visage, son parrain s'empressa de la rejoindre et de la féliciter pour sa nouvelle apparence. Kurogane le suivit, contrarié que la conversation se termine aussi abruptement. Il était prêt à parier que lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés Fye refuserait qu'ils abordent à nouveau le sujet.

-Ce que tu es jolie comme ça princesse ! Il faut qu'on prenne une photo en souvenir ! Déclara l'Anglais.

La maquilleuse se proposa gentiment de jouer la photographe et ils prirent tout les trois la pose. Une fois satisfaits des photos, ils la remercièrent et laissèrent la place aux enfants qui attendaient. Ils achetèrent des glaces à l'eau, et firent un tour du côté des loutres, puis des pandas roux. Kohane commença à se plaindre d'avoir mal aux pieds alors ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de parc, il fallait traverser la boutique souvenir pour accéder à l'extérieur. Fye, en bon parrain gaga laissa sa filleule le traîner dans tout le magasin pour lui montrer des peluches « trooop mignonnes ! ». Il lui en acheta une énorme en forme de girafe, avec un t-shirt et des pantoufles assorties. En attendant qu'ils terminent leurs emplettes, Kurogane déambulait au hasard dans le magasin, jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux marchandises sur les étagères. Son regard fut attiré par un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat.

« Je suis sûr qu'elles iraient bien à Fye. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il imaginait sans problème son petit-ami avec les dites oreilles. Dans sa tête le résultat était vraiment adorable. Peut être même un peu trop, car il se sentit s'empourprer tandis que ses pensées commençaient à dériver.

-On a fini, tu viens Kuro-chou ? L'appela soudain le blond, juste derrière lui.

Kurogane sursauta violemment. Il se retourna précipitamment en cachant les oreilles dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Rien !

-On ne dirait pas rien, le taquina t-il en faisant mine de regarder dans son dos.

-Je te dis que c'est rien ! Grommela Kurogane maudissant ses joues rougissantes.

-Comme tu voudras. On t'attend dehors quand tu auras fini avec ton « rien. » Se moqua son petit-ami.

Mortifié de s'être fait surprendre, le brun allait reposer l'article dans le rayon, mais il se ravisa. Maintenant qu'il s'était payé la honte à cause de ces oreilles, autant aller jusqu'au bout et les acheter. Il était trop curieux de voir si elles donneraient aussi bien qu'il se l'imaginait sur l'Anglais. Une fois son achat effectué, il le cacha dans son sac et rejoignit les autres dehors.

Le trajet de retour jusque chez la tante de Kohane se passa plutôt calmement, cette dernière étant en train de somnoler. Fye en profita même pour lui attraper la main lorsqu'il la posait sur le levier de vitesse. Arriver chez elle réveilla assez l'enfant pour qu'elle commence à raconter leur journée à son oncle à peine la porte ouverte. Les tuteurs de la fillette les invitèrent à rester pour le goûter, et même le dîner, mais ils déclinèrent à contre coeur. Kurogane travaillait le lendemain, et ils devaient partir maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver trop tard.

Avant de les laisser s'en aller, Kohane les serra fort contre elle et leur fit promettre de revenir la voir avant la fin des vacances. Ils lui jurèrent que ce serait le cas. Après que Mme Tsuyuri ait demandé à Fye de lui envoyer un message lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés, ils purent enfin prendre le chemin du retour. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de retourner chez Fye car ils avaient chargés leurs affaires dans la voiture avant de passer chercher Kohane.

Ils firent le trajet d'une traite, mangeant un sandwich dans la voiture, afin d'arriver avant 21 heures. Fye passa une partie du trajet à somnoler contre la vitre, et l'autre à chanter à tue-tête au grand dam du conducteur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Seishiro les attendait devant la télé. Le blond le salua rapidement puis fila à la douche. Kurogane s'installa avec son meilleur ami et lui raconta son week-end, passant seulement sous silence leur visite chez la psy. Le borgne ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant faire du baby-sitting dans un zoo.

Comme il était fatigué de sa journée, le brun se lava en vitesse, et rejoint son petit-ami dans le lit. Sans avoir le temps de repasser les événements de son week-end dans sa tête, il s'endormit comme une masse.


	44. Parle-moi

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Fye.

Un sourire enfantin apparu sur le visage du blond.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre-le.

Kurogane lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait pris soin d'emballer en cachette. La veille le voyage les avait trop épuisé pour qu'il trouve le courage de lui offrir. Son petit-ami arracha le papier sans aucun scrupule, et éclata de rire en découvrant son contenu.

-Tu es sérieux ? Éclata t-il de rire en détachant les oreilles de leur emballage.

-Quand je les ai vues, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi.

-C'est un compliment j'imagine ? Gloussa t-il en les mettant sur sa tête.

Le brun avait vu juste. Fye était craquant avec des oreilles de chat. Ça lui donnait presque envie de lui faire des grattouilles dans le cou pour l'écouter ronronner.

-Merci Kuro-choupi, c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama le blond en le gratifiant d'un baiser.

-Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ?

-Non, quoi ?

-En terminale, on était allé à une fête où tu avais tellement bu que tu te prenais pour un chat.

-Tu as raison, je m'en souviens. Je courrais partout en miaulant, et toi tu me poursuivais pour que j'aille me coucher.

Les deux hommes furent pris d'un tel fou rire qu'il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Cette soirée avait été mémorable, et elle avait valut une sacrée réputation à Fye pendant plusieurs mois. Kurogane se revoyait encore en train de traîner son petit-ami miaulant à la mort vers une chambre. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé ça si hilarant que ça, mais aujourd'hui il en gardait un bon souvenir.

-Tu peux me l'avouer tu sais... Finit par lui signaler le blond quand ils se furent remis.

-T'avouer quoi ?

-Que tu ne m'as pas fait ce cadeau innocemment.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Démentit-il.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu ne veux pas que je les garde pour faire l'amour ?

La réponse était évidement que si. Ça lui allait tellement bien !

-J'ai pas dit ça.

-Donc tu avais bien une arrière pensée, gloussa Fye avec un air taquin.

-Je vais t'en donner de l'arrière pensée ! Grommela Kurogane en se jetant sur lui.

Le jeune homme se mit à crier, et tenta de le repousser en riant, mais il se calma rapidement en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'appartement. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et se déplacèrent vers le lit pour être plus à l'aise. Le brun passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami. Sa peau était incroyablement douce. Il ne put cependant pas en profiter bien longtemps car l'Anglais entrepris de lui enlever son propre haut. Il tenta bien d'y revenir mais l'autre attrapa ses mains pour l'en empêcher.

Kurogane se tortilla de façon à faire comprendre à Fye qu'il voulait rompre le baiser. Cette fois s'en était trop ! Le blond ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait définitivement un problème avec les contacts physiques. Même pendant les préliminaire il ne pouvait pas le toucher, c'était quand même un signe ! À travers les vêtements cela semblait lui poser moins de problèmes, mais sur la peau nue ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Fye profitait du fait d'être au dessus pour lui bloquer les bras, et le reste du temps, il se débrouillait pour éviter les contacts. L'autre fois dans la salle de bain, il lui avait laissé une chance de s'expliquer et il avait nié le problème. Aujourd'hui, il ne se ferait pas avoir à nouveau. Il voulait des réponses, et son petit-ami allait les lui donner.

-Fye, ça ne peut plus durer.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu me dis que les contacts physiques ne posent pas de problème, mais je vois bien que tu mens. À chaque fois que je tente de toucher ta peau, tu trouve un moyen de me repousser. Tu as beau faire ça discrètement, je me rend compte que c'est systématique. Si tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche tu as juste à me le dire, au fond je m'en fiche, mais parle moi bordel !

Le blond eut un sourire entre l'amusement et le dépit.

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu te fais des idées Kuro.

-Non, je suis sûr que non.

-Il est tard, tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? Geint l'Anglais en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, le brun s'y attendait alors il n'eut pas de mal à le repousser.

-Arrête, gronda t-il, irrité.

-Quoi ?

-Quand la conversation te plaît pas soit tu te barres, soit tu te débrouille pour que ça finisse au lit. À un moment il va falloir arrêter de fuir ! Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet éternellement.

Le visage du blond se ferma. Il descendit de son petit-ami, et commença à marcher dans la pièce. Kurogane s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tenta de capter le regard de son amant, mais ce dernier lui tournait résolument le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Finit-il par soupirer. De toute façon tu as décidé que je ne te disais pas la vérité, alors à quoi bon ?

-Je te fais confiance Fye, ce n'est pas la question. Sur ce sujet par contre, je sens que tu me mens. Tu as sûrement tes raisons, mais pour une fois j'aimerais que tu me dises les choses toi même plutôt que je les découvre par hasard.

Fye s'immobilisa et commença à croiser les bras. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le brun, celui-ci compris qu'il était vraiment irrité. Il était sincèrement désolé de devoir en arriver là, seulement c'était le seul moyen. Son petit-ami refusait sûrement d'en parler parce que le sujet était sensible, et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il insistait. Son but n'était pas de le brusquer, au contraire. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est ce que le jeune homme acceptait ou non qu'il fasse. S'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, il s'en accommoderait. Il avait juste besoin de connaître les limites.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, déclara fermement le blond.

-Vraiment ? Aucun ?

-Oui.

Excédé, Kurogane se leva, et se dirigea droit sur Fye. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, effrayé par la colère couvant dans son regard.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec ça ! Gronda le brun, qui souleva le t-shirt de son vis à vis.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa sa main sur son ventre nu. L'Anglais bondit en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Couina t-il en continuant de reculer.

-Selon toi, tout va bien. Je veux une preuve.

Le blond ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche dans une tentative désespéré de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il finit par se trouver adossé au mur. Kurogane en profita pour venir glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il pouvait sentir tous les muscles de son petit-ami se contracter, essayant de s'éloigner de lui autant que possible. S'il avait pu s'enfoncer dans le mur il l'aurait probablement fait.

-Arrête... Gémit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tout va bien non ?

-S'il te plaît...

Fye supporta son contact une dizaine de seconde de plus, avant de brusquement repousser ses mains. Son visage avait changé de couleur, et sa respiration était saccadée. Le jeune homme fit mine de s'enfuir, mais le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena contre le mur.

-Tu vas continuer à prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de problème maintenant ? Demanda t-il, acerbe.

-Lâche moi.

-Il faut que tu me parles, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas tout me cacher.

-Lâche moi, répéta t-il en le repoussant brusquement.

Étonnement, le blond paraissait effrayé et non pas énervé. Il profita d'ailleurs de sa surprise pour fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sentant qu'il venait de merder, Kurogane tenta de s'excuser :

-Désolé, je me suis emporté. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on puisse avoir une vraie discussion...

Son petit-ami l'ignora royalement. Sans un mot il attrapa le jogging qui lui servait de pyjama, ainsi que son oreiller, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Non, attends. Reviens ! L'appela t-il, en vain.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, il faillit lui courir après. Il se retint car dans l'état actuel des choses, suivre Fye ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Abattu, le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Merde... Mais quel con ! Se fustigea t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un truc pareil ? Il avait cru que prouver à son petit-ami la réalité du problème était la bonne solution. Son but était de le secouer pour le faire réagir, mais à la place il lui avait fait peur. Fye était si fragile, le pousser dans ses retranchement était la pire des idées. L'autre allait probablement lui en vouloir à mort après ça. Il n'avait plus qu'à ajouter ça à la longue liste de ses échecs avec Fye. Décidément, il faisait tout de travers...

Déprimé au possible, Kurogane alla se coucher. Malgré tout ses efforts, le sommeil refusa de venir. Plus les heures défilaient et plus il se sentait minable. Il imaginait sans problème l'Anglais en train de pleurer seul sur le canapé. À plusieurs reprise il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et aller le voir.

Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il finit par tomber d'épuisement. Son réveil sonna une heure et demie plus tard, le faisait gémir de désespoir. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la force d'éteindre la sonnerie. Conscient qu'il avait plus qu'abusé de la qualité de meilleur ami de son patron ces derniers temps, il se força à aller travailler.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de sa chambre, il fut très surpris de trouver le canapé du salon inoccupé. Si Fye ne s'y trouvait pas, alors où était-il ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il n'était quand même pas parti ?

-Tu as vu Fye ? Se renseigna t-il fébrilement auprès de Seishiro, en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Oui, il est dans ma chambre, le rassura son ami.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que... Attend quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ta chambre ?

-Fais moi disparaître ce ton accusateur, tu veux bien ? Grinça le borgne, un peu vexé. Il a une excellente raison d'y être figure toi.

Kurogane réalisa que son ton avait peut être été un peu sec. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre également son meilleur ami à dos.

-Désolé, j'ai mal dormi, s'excusa t-il.

-Je me doute oui. Et pour te répondre, Fye est dans ma chambre parce que je lui ai proposé d'y finir sa nuit quand je l'ai trouvé sur le canapé ce matin.

Le brun soupira, et s'effondra sur une chaise. Il se servit une grande tasse de café et s'efforça de la boire entièrement. Seishiro lui lança un regard désolé mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant tout les trajet jusqu'à leur lieu de travail.

-Écoute, je sais bien que je ne suis pas très calé en problèmes de couples, mais... tu veux qu'on en parle ? Proposa le borgne pendant qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires.

-J'en sais rien... Pas vraiment.

Il était assez démoralisé comme ça. Tout raconter à son meilleur ami n'allait pas l'aider à arranger les choses. Autant se concentrer sur autre chose tant qu'il était au travail.

D'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant, peut être qu'en discuter avec Seishiro n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, son ami possédait des informations qui pourraient s'avérer intéressantes.

-En fait si, il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, avoua t-il.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Je sais que ma question va te paraître étrange, surtout venant de moi, mais c'est super important.

-Déconne pas, tu va me faire flipper !

Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait lui demander ça. Il respira un grand coup et se lança :

-Quand Fye et toi vous étiez..''au lit'', tu te rappelles s'il te laissait le toucher ? Dans le sens caresser sa peau, ou des trucs du genre.

Seishiro ne lui rit pas au nez comme il l'avait craint. L'homme prit une expression concentrée, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Heureusement -et malheureusement à la fois- ce n'était pas si lointain donc il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se remémorer.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... je ne pense pas. C'était tout le temps lui qui me touchait, et pas l'inverse.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Cela dit, je préfère savoir qu'il fait ça avec tout le monde et pas seulement moi.

N'ayant pas une folle envie d'aller s'entraîner pour le moment, Kurogane décida à la place d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé au borgne. Il lui relata le moment où il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sous la douche, ainsi que leur conversation de la veille.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec les cicatrices dans son dos ? S'interrogea son patron.

-Ça pourrait être le cas, mais de ça non plus il ne veut pas me parler...

Il y avait encore tellement de mystères non résolu autour de Fye. D'où venaient ses cicatrices ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé d'assez grave en Angleterre pour qu'il tombe en dépression ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il plus qu'on le touche ?

C'était presque effrayant de voir toutes les choses qui lui restaient à découvrir à son propos. Parfois il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir la vérité. Si les choses étaient aussi graves qu'elles paraissaient, il valait sûrement mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

-Tu sais, à bien y réfléchir, je viens de remarquer un truc, déclara Seishiro. De toutes les fois où on a couché ensemble, il ne m'a jamais laissé être au dessus. Évidemment je n'étais pas passif, mais il était toujours littéralement sur moi. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il préférait dominer... Maintenant j'en viens à demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison.

Kurogane n'eut pas à beaucoup réfléchir pour réaliser qu'il faisait le même constat que le borgne. C'était Fye qui était au dessus à chaque fois. C'était toujours lui qui menait la danse, et pas l'inverse. Est-ce que ça aussi ça faisait partie du problème ?

-Merde t'as raison, c'est pareil pour moi. Je crois que les choses sont pires que ce que j'imaginais...

-Il vaut mieux que tu t'en rende compte maintenant, comme ça vous pourrez tout régler d'un seul coup.

-Tout régler ? Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ? D'un coup de baguette magique ? Je ne sais même pas s'il veut encore me parler, gémit-il.

-La seule solution c'est que vous en discutiez posément. Tu vas devoir garder ton calme, et t'efforcer de le rassurer assez pour qu'il arrête de fuir.

-Ça paraît presque simple dit comme ça. Si seulement j'avais été moins con hier soir.

Seishiro l'attrapa et le tira contre lui. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Vous vous aimez trop pour laisser une petite dispute vous séparer.

C'était bête mais ça eut au moins le mérite de le réconforter un peu.

Plusieurs fois durant la matinée, Kurogane envisagea d'envoyer un message à son petit-ami. Il supportait assez mal de savoir qu'ils étaient en froid. Il s'abstint car il savait que si l'autre l'ignorait, ça rendrait les choses encore plus dures. Il se contenta donc de ronger son frein en silence. Intentionnellement il arbora son air le plus patibulaire pour faire fuir les clients qui auraient pu avoir la mauvaise idée de lui demander conseil.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il se proposa de rester pour garder le club. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec ses collègues. Seishiro tenta de le convaincre que se changer les idées lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais il l'ignora. Il grignotait vaguement un sandwich insipide lorsque Shaolan entra dans la salle. Après quelques secondes de recherche le jeune homme posa son regard sur lui, et vint dans sa direction. Le brun n'avait pas très envie de le voir, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas décemment le chasser.

-Bonjour Kurogane, le salua t-il. Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dis que pouvait en profiter pour aller te voir.

-C'est gentil. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, à propos de la météo, des examens de Shaolan dont les résultats ne devraient plus tarder, et de sa pseudo amitié avec Sakura, mais il y avait comme une sorte de malaise entre eux. Kurogane compris pourquoi lorsque le châtain finit par lui avouer qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

-Je sais que ma démarche va te paraître étrange, mais elle ne l'est pas tant que ça en réalité. En fait, j'ai rencontré Henry, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-On s'est croisé en ville par hasard. On a commencé à parler, et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé à prendre un café.

-Okay. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?

Il avait bien une petite idée de la réponse, mais il espérait se tromper. Shaolan se tortilla sur place, gêné.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça... Depuis que j'ai parlé à Henry, j'ai énormément réfléchi, et il y a une question que je dois vraiment te poser.

Les choses ne prenaient pas une bonne tournure du tout.

-Vas y, soupira t-il.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais avec Fye ?

-Oui, évidement !

-Tu as abandonné ton ancienne vie du jour au lendemain, quasiment sur un coup de tête, et je suis pas certain que tu aies réellement réfléchi à tout ça avant de te lancer.

Ils n'allaient pas  _encore_  revenir là dessus ? Kurogane n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, et en plus ils en avaient déjà parlé la dernière fois.

-Détrompe toi, j'ai passé des semaines à y réfléchir. Ça a failli me rendre dingue d'ailleurs. Peut être que mon choix final s'est effectué sur un coup de tête, mais je n'ai fait qu'écouter ce que mon cœur me disait. Je crois que pour ce genre de décision, notre instinct est souvent le bon.

-C'est possible oui, mais il peut aussi se tromper.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir à la fin ? S'énerva le brun, qui avait le sentiment de tourner autour du pot.

-Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état est Henry depuis que tu l'as quitté. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. Ça l'a complètement détruit. Il t'aime encore, il est fou amoureux de toi ! Tu peux encore le récupérer si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il est prêt à te donner une autre chance si tu reviens maintenant.

Kurogane laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ? Entre son petit-ami qui ne voulait plus lui parler, et son ex qui refusait que leur histoire soit finie, il passait vraiment une journée de merde. Combien de fois allait-il devoir répéter qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible ? Il avait dû faire un choix entre Henry et Fye, et ce choix était définitif. Depuis le moment où il s'était précipité à la gare, tout ses doutes avaient disparu. Fye était le bon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

-C'est Henry qui t'envoie ?

-Non. J'ai décidé de venir tout seul. J'ai senti à quel point il t'aimait, et je me suis dit que je devais au moins essayer de te raisonner.

-Shaolan, je vais être très clair avec toi. Premièrement, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on se mêle de ma vie sentimentale, mais disons que je te pardonne parce que c'est moi qui aie commencé à te la raconter. Deuxièmement, oublie tout de suite cette idée ridicule selon laquelle il reste de l'espoir pour Henry et moi. Tu désapprouves ce que j'ai fait, et il y a de quoi, mais je ne vais pas revenir en arrière. Je suis désolé de faire souffrir autant Henry, je le suis vraiment, mais je ne peux rien pour lui. Je ne l'aime plus, et je suis avec Fye maintenant. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu lui donnes de faux espoirs !

-D'accord, très bien... Soupira Shaolan. C'est toi qui vois. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Ils tentèrent vaguement de reprendre une conversation normale, mais l'ambiance entre eux était trop tendue. Le jeune homme finit par prétexter un rendez-vous pour partir. Kurogane n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que son ami n'était pas fan de son couple avec Fye, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. Seishiro fut moins choqué que lui quand il le lui raconta. Le borgne avait prédit que sa rupture avec Henry n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde. Le brun n'avait pas encore croisé d'amis qu'ils avaient en commun avec son ex, mais il était loin d'avoir hâte. De toute façon, il avait un autre problème bien plus urgent en tête.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement avec Seishiro, Kurogane avait les mains moites. Fye et lui ne s'était pas parlé de la journée, il ne savait donc pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait même pas si son petit-ami serait toujours là. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il trouva le jeune homme assis sur le bord du lit.

-Viens, l'appela t-il en désigna la place libre à côté de lui.

Le brun laissa tomber ses affaires par terre. Sans poser de question, il s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, commença le blond. Je n'ai même fait que ça, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu avais raison. Je te cache trop de choses pour que notre couple puisse fonctionner. J'ai toujours peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir, et toi tu cherches constamment à deviner ce que je refuse de te dire. Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait de la confiance entre nous ?

Kurogane était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais l'Anglais allait devoir en faire de son côté pour que ça fonctionne.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que te parle de certaines choses, poursuivit-il. À commencer par le fait que je déteste effectivement qu'on me touche. Tu avais bien deviné hier, je te repousse toujours à cause de ça. C'est pitoyable comme excuse, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que ça t'effraye.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'effrayerait ? Tout ce que je demandais c'est que tu me le dises. Les choses deviennent plus simple si je connais les limites.

-Tu découvres tous mes problèmes petit à petit, et je me dis qu'à force de les accumuler, tu vas finir par t'enfuir en prenant conscience de l'ampleur du problème.

S'il n'avait pas craint de le vexer, le brun aurait soupiré. Cette peur de l'abandon était vraiment récurrente chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait marre de se répéter, mais il avait le sentiment de faire deux pas en arrières pour un pas en avant.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne compte pas m'en aller de sitôt. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais à aller mieux, et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais pour ça, il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

Kurogane repensa à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Leurs constatations avaient soulevé un certain nombre de questions dans sa tête. Pour une fois, Fye semblait enclin à parler, peut être était-ce le bon moment pour les lui poser ?

-A ce sujet, j'ai remarqué que tu veux toujours être au dessus quand on fait l'amour, est-ce que c'est... ?

Le britannique eut un rire désemparé.

-Tu es tellement perspicace... Comment j'ai cru pouvoir te cacher ça ? Se murmura t-il pour lui même. Tes suppositions sont exactes. J'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur mes mouvements, et mes actions, c'est pour ça que je ne te laisse pas dominer. J'imagine que c'est un peu lassant pour toi, je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il marquait un point. Il se rendait compte que Fye venait de faire un gros effort pour lui avouer tout ça, donc il se voyait mal lui demander les raisons qui avaient provoqué ce blocage. Cependant, s'il lui demandait de confirmer une hypothèse, ce n'était pas pareil, non ?

-Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

-Vas y.

-Est-ce que tout ça a un rapport avec tes cicatrices ?

Le jeune homme changea de couleur. Kurogane eut peur qu'il parte en courant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta assis à côté de lui, complètement immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, le blond attrapa sa main, et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Souffla t-il, à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Je compre...

-... mais tu as le droit d'en savoir au moins un peu, le coupa Fye. Tu acquiesces à tout ce que je te raconte sans poser de question, mais au fond je suis sûr que tu en as des tas. C'est compréhensible vu mes dernières révélations. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te raconter une petite partie de l'histoire. Je ne pense pas être capable de te la dire en entier un jour, alors tu devras te contenter de ça, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Un petit bout, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il savait que ce serait dur de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus, mais il devait apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui, mes cicatrices ont en partie un rapport avec ça. Je me suis fait ces blessures quand j'étais encore en Angleterre. Elles sont une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis rentré au Japon.

Le blond serrait sa main de plus en plus, comme s'il se raccrochait à elle pour ne pas tomber. Ses yeux étaient toujours concentré sur un point imaginaire dans le mur.

-Je me suis fait ça en tombant par une fenêtre.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas...

-Il y avait une grande baie vitrée au premier étage, et je suis passé à travers. Toutes ces marques proviennent des coupures que m'ont fait les morceaux de verres. Je suis tombé en arrière, alors il y en a un certain nombre qui se sont planté dans mon dos...

-Mon pauvre Fye...

Tout doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il posa sa tête contre lui, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

-Tu veux me dire comment c'est arrivé ?

-...ce n'était pas un accident, lâcha le blond.

-Qu-quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « pas un accident » ? C'était quoi si ce n'était pas un accident ?

-Tu connais la réponse, Kuro.

D'un seul coup, Kurogane eut du mal à respirer. Quelqu'un avait intentionnellement poussé Fye par la fenêtre ? C'était inconcevable. Comment quiconque pouvait avoir envie de lui faire du mal ? Quel espèce de connard avait osé lui faire ça ?! Il sentit la colère enfler en lui. Maintenant il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose, et de préférence la tête du responsable des blessures de Fye.

-Qui ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Gronda t-il, contenant à grand peine la fureur dans sa voix.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Ça ne servirait à rien.

-Tu ne peux pas me balancer un truc pareil, et t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas !

-Je sais... Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à ta question, reconnut-il.

Pour être honnête, le brun regrettait déjà de l'avoir posée. Cette histoire allait l'obséder maintenant, et il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de réponses.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un en Angleterre qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je suis parti pour cette raison, et maintenant j'essaye de passer à autre chose. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je commence enfin à avancer, et je refuse d'aller en arrière. Tout ça est derrière moi maintenant et je veux que ça le reste. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Concentrons nous sur le présent, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Kurogane lui sourit tendrement. Le blond sourit à son tour, et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.


	45. Chez nous

-Je veux qu'on habite ensemble, déclara Fye alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et j'en ai vraiment très envie. Si toi tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

-Évidemment que je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Kurogane, fou de joie.

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au dernier moment il se retint en voyant que l'autre était encore à moitié nu. Leur conversation sur les contacts physiques ne datait que de deux jours. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en mettant son petit-ami mal à l'aise. À sa grande surprise, ce fut Fye qui franchit les derniers centimètres et le serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes.

-Je sais que la plupart des couples attendent plus longtemps avant de passer cette étape, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je ne me vois pas habiter quelque part sans toi. Tout me paraîtrait terriblement vide...

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Dans ce cas, il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un chez nous, sourit l'Anglais.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le brun ne pouvait se retenir de sourire bêtement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de vivre chez son meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours été prévu que ça ne soit que temporaire. Dès le début, le brun s'était sentit prêt à vivre avec son petit-ami. Il avait cependant préféré attendre que le blond prenne sa propre décision pour ne pas lui forcer la main. Le fait que Fye lui demande d'habiter avec lui le rendait donc immensément heureux.

Emportés par leur bonheur, ils finirent par se retrouver sur le lit, bien plus dénudé qu'avant. Ce fut Seishiro qui les stoppa en les appelant pour le dîner. Ils se rhabillèrent en riant et profitèrent du repas pour annoncer leur décision à leur hôte. Le borgne parut un peu déçu d'apprendre qu'ils allaient partir, mais il les félicita chaleureusement. Il leur proposa même son aide dans leur recherche d'appartement, ce qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche intensives, ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur deux quatre pièces dans le centre ville. Lors de la visite, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de choisir celui avec le balcon, même s'il était un peu plus cher. L'appartement ne serait disponible qu'à partir de la seconde semaine d'août mais ça ne les dérangeait pas d'attendre. Trois semaines, ça passait vite, et en plus ça leur laissait le temps de tout préparer.

Fye décida de louer son appartement de Tokyo en passant par une agence immobilière. Il fallut refaire un voyage jusqu'à la capitale pour qu'il termine de récupérer ses affaires afin que les déménageurs puissent emporter les meubles. Le tout finit au garde-meuble, en attendant l'emménagement.

Les congés d'été de Kurogane s'étendaient sur les trois première semaines d'août. Ils profitèrent donc de la semaine précédant l'emménagement pour aller faire un tour à IKEA afin d'acheter tout ce qui leur manquait. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du magasin, le brun était lessivé, et surtout déprimé par les heures de montage de meuble qui l'attendaient.

Par chance, les choses ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien passées entre eux, Fye se montrant plus ouvert et honnête qu'auparavant. Il n'hésitait plus à lui dire quand et où il pouvait le toucher sans que cela le dérange. Il faisait même de gros efforts pour qu'ils aient un peu plus de contacts physiques. Kurogane repensait souvent à ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de ses cicatrices. Ça le rendait malade de savoir que quelqu'un avait intentionnellement blessé le blond. Il était cependant tellement fiers des progrès de ce dernier qu'il s'abstint de reparler de l'Angleterre.

Fort heureusement, Kurogane put aussi disposer de ses vacances pour se reposer. La mer n'étant qu'à une petite heure de route ils allèrent plusieurs fois à la plage. Avec sa peau translucide, le pauvre Fye passait le plus clair de son temps sous le parasol à se tartiner d'indice 50, mais ces sorties semblaient tout de même lui plaire. Ils visitèrent un ou deux musées, allèrent au barbecue organisé par Toya, et avant qu'ils le réalisent, les trois semaines étaient déjà passées.

Bien que Fye ait proposé de louer les services de déménageurs à ses frais, le brun insista pour qu'ils fassent ça eux même. Par chance il travaillait dans une salle de sport, il n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix en matière d'amis musclés qui pouvaient les aider. Seishiro fut le premier à se porter volontaire, et ses autres collègues suivirent aussitôt. Shaolan aussi voulut être de la partie, à la grande surprise de Kurogane qui espérait que ce n'était pas encore pour le bassiner avec Henry. Évidemment, Tomoyo s'étant auto-proclamée coordinatrice en chef de l'emménagement, son mari ne put y échapper. Enfin Kusanagi qui était devenu un véritable ami pour le brun, se proposa spontanément d'aider.

Le jour du déménagement c'est donc une véritable foule qu'ils trouvèrent au pied de leur nouvel immeuble. Ils se scindèrent en deux groupes. L'un alla récupérer les meubles avec le camion, et l'autre monta les quelques cartons provenant de chez Seishiro puis fit un peu de ménage dans le nouvel appartement. Très vite les pièces vides se remplirent de cartons et de meubles à moitié montés. Tomoyo était déjà en train d'imaginer comment aménager le salon, et à cet effet elle avait embauché Shaolan pour déplacer le canapé d'un bout à l'autre de sa pièce, selon ses inspirations. Pendant ce temps, son mari et son beau frère se battaient pour monter une armoire récalcitrante.

Tout le monde était de bonne volonté, si bien que Kurogane se retrouva planté dans la cuisine sans savoir quoi faire. Il décida d'en profiter pour partir à la recherche de Fye qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Il retrouva son petit-ami dans la chambre en train d'installer une étagère.

-Kuro-chou, tu tombes bien ! S'exclama t-il en le voyant. Aide moi à la mettre contre le mur là-bas.

Le brun s'exécuta sans grande difficulté, ce qui fit siffler son amant d'admiration.

-Quel homme !

-Tu peux me le dire si tu veux...

-Quoi ?

-Que je suis l'homme parfait ! Je suis beau, fort, intelligent.

-Et tellement modeste avec ça ! Gloussa le blond. Aller, viens plutôt m'aider avec le lit au lieu de te jeter des fleurs.

Kurogane le rejoint, et à sa grande surprise ce fut l'Anglais qui pris les choses en main. Il lui indiqua quelles pièces emboîter, quelles vis mettre dans quel trou. En quinze minutes la structure du lit était montée et prête à l'emploi. Cette fois c'était au tour du brun de regarder son petit-ami avec admiration.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? S'étonna Fye.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en bricolage...

-C'est quoi ce vieux préjugé ? S'offusqua t-il. Parce que je suis efféminé je devrais être nul avec un marteau ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Je te taquine, idiot ! Le rassura t-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-T'es con.

Ils firent une pause vers une heure pour manger un morceau au milieu des cartons. Leurs amis les complimentèrent sur l'appartement, et Tomoyo les supplia de la laisser les aider pour la décoration.

Au fur et à mesure de l'après midi, les gens commencèrent à partir. Tous les meubles étaient montés, et il ne restait plus qu'à les installer, ce qui ne nécessitait pas autant de personnes. Tomoyo, Fuma et Seishiro furent les derniers à partir. L'appartement était parfaitement fonctionnel, mais ils avaient des dizaines de cartons vides éparpillés partout sur le sol. Ils firent un tour à la cave pour s'en débarrasser, puis commandèrent à manger, n'ayant pas le courage de faire les courses.

-On va être bien ici, commenta Kurogane alors qu'ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé.

-J'en suis sûr. On est ensemble, ça va forcément aller.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Cela donna une idée au brun, qui glissa à l'oreille de son amant :

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille inaugurer le lit ?

-Hmm, si pourquoi pas...

Kurogane le porta jusqu'à la chambre, tout en l'embrassant. Ils se déshabillèrent, et firent longuement l'amour. Depuis leur discussion, le brun faisait très attention à ses gestes quand ils étaient au lit. Il retenait ses mains d'aller se balader ailleurs que dans ses cheveux, et avait pris le parti de rester en dessous tant que l'autre ne se sentirait pas prêt. Il avait également cessé de réclamer de le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir.

Néanmoins sur ce point, Fye avait accepté de trouver un compromis. Le blond posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, et laissait un de ses bras reposer en travers de son torse. Kurogane devait se refréner de le serrer contre lui, mais il était heureux d'enfin avoir un vrai contact avec son petit-ami.

Quelques jours après le déménagement, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête afin de remercier leurs amis. Tout ceux qui les avaient aidés venaient, plus Sakura que Tomoyo avait proposé d'inviter.

Deux heures avant l'arrivée des premiers invités, Fye commença à paniquer. Tout était déjà prêt, mais le jeune homme tournait en rond dans la cuisine, vérifiant pour la dixième fois s'ils y avait assez de boissons dans le frigo, ou s'ils avaient pensé à faire des glaçons.

-Enfin Fye, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Kurogane.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Alors arrête de courir partout, et fiche la paix à ce réfrigérateur.

Le blond soupira et alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Sa jambe droite tressautait de façon incontrôlable. Son petit-ami le rejoint en silence.

-J'ai peur. Je sais que c'est bête, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que ça se passe mal, que je fasse tout foirer, que tes amis finissent par me trouver nul... J'ai l'impression que tout va aller de travers, et que ça sera de ma faute.

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Tous mes amis t'adorent, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller de travers, le rassura t-il. Tu es un hôte génial, et heureusement que tu étais là pour préparer, je ne m'en serais pas sorti seul.

Il parvint à arracher un sourire à l'Anglais qui se détendit un peu. Comme Kurogane l'avait prédit, la soirée se déroula parfaitement. Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, apportant à boire ou à manger, bien qu'ils leur aient demandé de ne pas le faire.

Fye s'intégra au groupe en un clin d'œil. Son sourire lumineux attirait les invités vers lui, comme des papillons de nuit sur un lampadaire. Son petit-ami le soupçonnait de jouer un peu la comédie, car ses yeux ne brillaient pas autant qu'ils le devraient. Il fut apparemment le seul à s'en rendre compte car ils furent plusieurs à venir le voir pour lui dire à quel point son compagnon était génial.

-Je n'ai pas connu ton ancien petit-ami, mais celui-ci est vraiment adorable, le complimenta Kusanagi.

Le lieutenant l'avait rejoint sur le balcon pendant qu'il s'en grillait une. Il s'accouda à côté de lui sur la balustrade pour profiter de la vue. Ils n'étaient qu'au troisième étage, mais le bâtiment se trouvait en haut d'une colline, donc ils surplombaient la ville. La lumière du soleil couchant enveloppait le paysage d'un voile ocre. La scène paraissait presque irréelle.

-Merci. Je suis content que tu le rencontres.

-Moi aussi. Vous formez un très beau couple.

-C'est gentil. Et toi alors, toujours personne en vue ? Demanda t-il, badin.

-Non, personne. Je n'ai pas le temps entre mon travail, ma fille, et mes séances de sport. Quand Hinata sera plus grande peut être...

Ils continuèrent à parler de la fille du policier, jusqu'à ce que Toya et Shogo les rejoignent à l'extérieur. Ses collègues lui empruntèrent une cigarette, et s'extasièrent sur la vue.

-Mec, te vexes surtout pas, mais je préfère franchement Fye à Henry, déclara Shogo.

-Lui aussi, sinon il serait toujours avec Henry ! Lui signala nonchalamment Toya.

-C'est pas faux...

Le brun rit devant l'air déconfit de son pote, et les remercia. Il ne voyait pas comment ses amis auraient pu ne pas aimer Fye, mais il était heureux de voir que le courant passait.

-Tout le monde, venez vite dans le salon ! Cria soudain Seishiro.

Son appel fut efficace, car en quelques secondes, les invités l'avaient rejoint. D'un air triomphant, le borgne brandissait la télécommande de l'écran plat. Ce dernier était allumé, et la chaîne avait été mise en pause. Le visage de Kurogane se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnu l'image à l'écran.

-Sei' ! Je t'interdis ! Gronda t-il, en se jetant sur lui.

-Trop tard ! Hurla son patron en appuyant sur play.

La vidéo se lança, et tous purent découvrir Fye et Kurogane en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement. La fameuse publicité qu'ils avaient tournés trois mois plus tôt était enfin diffusée à la télé. Elle tournait en boucle sur toutes les chaînes depuis maintenant deux semaines, et son meilleur ami se faisait un plaisir de le charrier avec depuis lors. Le spot avait reçu pas mal de critiques favorables, et selon ce que Fye lui avait dit, la marque marchait bien. Le problème c'est que maintenant on les reconnaissait dans la rue, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Les gens n'allaient pas leur parler, mais il pouvait sentir leurs regards insistants.

Évidement il n'avait pas pu échapper aux remarques moqueuses de ses collègues, ni aux questions de ses clients. Sur le moment il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais aux yeux du monde, tourner cette publicité était l'équivalent de faire son coming-out en direct à la télé. Il avait eut droit à plusieurs remarques d'habitués s'étonnant de son homosexualité, ce qui l'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas honte d'être gay, simplement ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'étaler sa vie privée en public.

Le spot se termina et une image de Fye ne portant qu'un jean et jetant un regard suggestif à la caméra s'afficha. Seishiro fit de nouveau pause, et rit en voyant que son meilleur ami lui adressait un doigt d'honneur. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient déjà vue la pub, mais elles y allèrent toutes de leur petit commentaire. Pour le plus grand bonheur du brun, la plupart des remarques s'adressèrent à l'Anglais. Ils le taquinèrent sur son excellent jeu d'acteur, et le complimentèrent sur sa photogénie.

-Franchement, elle est géniale votre pub ! Se réjouit Shogo. Même si ça n'avait pas été vous, je suis sûr que ça m'aurait marqué.

-Moi aussi, confirma Shaolan. L'idée est originale. Par contre, vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir visé un public un peu ciblé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Fye.

Le jeune homme parut gêné. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il s'expliqua :

-Vous marquez des points auprès de la communauté homosexuelles, mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde...

-C'est vrai que les affiches aussi ont un petit côté « gay », sans vouloir paraître homophobe, ajouta Toya.

-Moi elles me plaisent, protesta Seishiro.

-Oui, justement, c'est bien ce que je disais...

Objectivement, Kurogane devait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Avec la campagne publicitaire qui battait son plein, des clichés géants de Fye ou parfois d'eux deux étaient placardés partout en centre-ville. On ne pouvait nier que les photos dégageaient toutes une certaine tension sexuelle. Le brun n'était d'ailleurs pas très fan de ces affiches, car l'idée que des tas d'autres mecs que lui allaient pouvoir mater son petit-ami ne l'enchantait pas.

-Désolé de vous contredire, mais vous avez tout faux, intervint le blond. La campagne a été pensée de façon à toucher un maximum de personnes.

Personne n'osa objecter, mais les invités échangèrent des regards septiques.

-Vous voulez un exemple ? Insista t-il, sentant qu'il n'avait pas convaincu. Fuma, tu as l'habitude d'aller faire du shopping tout seul ?

-Non. J'y vais avec Tomoyo le plus souvent.

-Je suppose que c'est elle qui te propose la plupart des vêtements que tu essayes, pas vrai ?

-En effet, avoua l'autre.

Avec un sourire confiant, Fye se tourna vers la brune.

-Dis moi Tomoyo, si dans un magasin tu voyais un rayon surplombé par ce genre d'affiche, tu irais le voir ? Demanda t-il en désignant l'image sur la télé.

-Oui, sans aucun doute, rit la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-CQFD ! S'exclama l'Anglais, fier de lui. C'est vrai qu'on a pensé aux gays, mais on a aussi pensé aux femmes, parce que c'est assez courant d'offrir des vêtements en cadeau à son petit-ami.

C'était bien pensé. La majorité des hommes n'aimaient pas particulièrement acheter des vêtements, et la dernière chose à laquelle ils faisaient attention était les affiches publicitaires de la marque. Par contre ce n'était pas forcément le cas des femmes. De toute façon, qu'on soit homo ou hétéro, ces photos attiraient l'attention.

-En parlant de ça, vous n'auriez pas moyen d'avoir des réductions sur ces jeans ? Les interrogea Primera. Je suis sûre que le modèle de la pub irait très bien à Shogo.

-Non désolé, on a eu droit à un pantalon gratuit chacun, mais c'est tout.

-Tant pis, j'irais l'acheter en magasin.

La conversation fini par dévier sur autre chose, et Kurogane en profita pour éteindre discrètement la télé. Cela éviterait qu'ils relancent le sujet si la pub repassait.

À un moment donné, les deux hôtes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Le brun en profita pour voler un baiser à son petit-ami. Ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Tu aurais une clope, s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-il.

-Je croyais que tu arrêtais ?

-Je croyais aussi.

Il lui tendit une cigarette, et en prit également une pour lui. Ils fumèrent quelques minutes en silence. Les rires de leurs invités résonnaient dans la pièce voisine. Remarquant l'air morose de Fye, le brun s'inquiéta :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui... C'est juste un peu fatiguant de devoir s'occuper d'autant de monde.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu passes quand même une bonne soirée j'espère ?

-Tes amis sont tous adorables avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que ça risquait de tourner à la catastrophe.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Fut-il forcé de lui signaler.

Le blond soupira, et écrasa longuement sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il se leva et alla s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre.

-C'est pas que je passe une mauvaise soirée... Je ne suis pas dans un bon jour, c'est tout.

-Oh, mon ange... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient commencé à se donner des surnoms affectueux. Fye était un grand adepte des surnoms et autres diminutifs, mais pas Kurogane. C'est sans y penser qu'il avait laissé échapper son premier « mon cœur », et aussitôt le visage de son petit-ami s'était transformé.

Malheureusement, au lieu du sourire qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à y voir apparaître, c'est de la détresse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Horrifié, le brun avait cru qu'il l'avait effrayé, et que d'un coup son amant avait eu le sentiment d'aller trop vite. Fye s'était empressé de le rassurer, et lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait rien contre les surnoms, mais qu'il lui serait reconnaissait d'éviter « mon cœur. » Il n'avait pas de très bon souvenirs avec la dernière personne qui l'avait appelé comme ça.

Depuis lors, il l'appelait « mon ange ». Ce surnom c'était imposé à lui comme une évidence, car Fye représentait parfaitement l'idée qu'il se faisait du paradis.

-Bon, s'exclama soudain le blond en frappant dans ses mains, je crois que la séance déprime a assez duré. On devrait retourner voir nos invités avant qu'ils se fassent des idées.

-Connaissant Seishiro, pour ça c'est déjà trop tard...

-Tu n'as pas tort ! Gloussa t-il.

À peine étaient ils entrés dans la pièce que le borgne leur lança, hilare :

-Si vous aviez envie d'être seuls pour faire des cochonneries, il suffisait de nous le dire !

-Va te faire foutre ! Lui rétorqua Kurogane avec un beau doigt d'honneur.

-Ne sois pas bête, tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais passif !

-La ferme !

Leur petit échange eut le mérite de provoquer l'hilarité générale. Ils connaissaient tous assez Seishiro pour ne plus être choqué de sa vulgarité. Seuls Sakura et Shaolan semblaient un peu mal à l'aise. Les deux jeunes gens, qui semblaient être de nouveau en couple, étaient restés un peu à l'écart depuis le début de la soirée. Ils participaient volontiers aux conversations, mais avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à se tenir la main sur le canapé. Kurogane se demanda s'ils s'amusaient vraiment, où s'ils n'étaient venu que parce qu'ils étaient trop polis pour dire non.

-Attendez, je viens de réaliser un truc terrible ! S'écria Fye, sur un ton trop enjoué pour les inquiéter.

-Quoi ?

-On ne vous a pas présenté Mokona !

-Qui ça ?

Avec un sourire enfantin, l'Anglais couru jusqu'à leur chambre. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, un petit lapin blanc dans les bras. L'assemblée poussa un soupir attendrit, et Tomoyo se précipita pour le caresser.

Le lendemain de leur emménagement, le blond s'était tourné vers son petit-ami, l'air grave, et lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient avoir un animal. Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un, sans trouver le courage d'en adopter. Kurogane avait accepté immédiatement, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient. Leur seul mais problématique point de désaccord avait porté sur l'animal qu'ils voulaient. Fye préférait les chats, et Kurogane voulait un chien. Après des heures de débat enflammé, ils avaient décidé d'aller à l'animalerie, et de voir les avantages et inconvénient sur place avec un employé.

Au final, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin, l'Anglais s'était extasié devant absolument chaque animal qu'il avait vu. D'un coup il se trouvait une passion pour les tortues, la seconde suivante il préférait un perroquet, mais l'instant d'après il tombait en admiration devant les poissons. Après dix interminables minutes durant lesquelles Kurogane s'était fait traîner d'une cage à l'autre, sous le regard incrédule du reste de la clientèle, Fye était soudain tombé en arrêt devant l'enclos des lapins. Elle contenait une dizaines de lapereaux, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, mais le jeune homme lui avait immédiatement désigné le petit albinos dans le fond.

-Regarde celui-là, il est fait pour nous ! Avait-il déclaré.

-Fye, on ne va pas prendre un lapin.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est plus simple d'en prendre soin que d'un chat ou d'un chien.

-Peut être mais...

-Ne dis pas non avant même de l'avoir vu de près.

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de protester, il avait appelé le vendeur, qui avait sorti le lapereau. Fye l'avait pris contre lui, et l'animal s'était blotti dans ses bras. Le visage du blond s'était illuminé de tellement de bonheur que Kurogane avait su qu'il céderait. Une heure plus tard il repartait du magasin avec le lapin et tout le nécessaire pour s'en occuper.

Le brun ne regrettait pas son choix, car Mokona était adorable. L'animal adorait qu'on le caresse, et pour le moment il ne s'aventurait pas trop loin d'eux lorsqu'ils le laissait libre. Il était juste un peu jaloux de voir que le lapin avait droit à plus de câlins que lui.

-Pourquoi vous l'aviez laissé dans la chambre jusque là ? Râla Primera qui était parvenue à arracher Mokona des griffes de la brune.

-A ton avis ? On avait pas envie que cette boule de poil nous vole la vedette !

-Peur justifiée, ce lapin est mille fois plus mignon que toi Kurogane ! Se moqua sa collègue.

-Sale bête, grommela t-il.

L'heure commença à se faire tardive, les invités rentrèrent chez eux les uns après les autres. Tous n'étaient pas encore en vacances, et les autres ne voulaient pas déranger.

Après un regard désespéré devant tout ce qu'ils avaient à ranger, Fye et Kurogane décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire le ménage le lendemain.

-J'espère que la soirée leur a plu, commenta le blond en s'allongeant à ses côtés dans le lit.

-Je pense que oui. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'y serais pour rien, tu as été parfait !

-N'exagère pas non plus...

-Je suis très sérieux, protesta t-il en l'embrassant.

L'Anglais le traita de menteur, mais ne le repoussa pas. À cause de la chaleur estivale, ils dormaient tous les deux en caleçon, ce qui avait eu pour effet logique d'augmenter la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels.

Sans rompre le baiser, Fye passa à califourchon sur son partenaire. Leurs sous-vêtements finirent sur le sol. Le brun se cramponnait fiévreusement à la nuque de son amant qui avait entrepris de lui embrasser le cou. Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta, et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. En silence, il attrapa les mains de Kurogane, et vint doucement les placer sur ses hanches. Interdit, le brun se laissa faire, mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier :

-Fye, tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Le cœur de Kurogane se gonfla de fierté. Les efforts fournis son petit-ami ces derniers temps étaient époustouflant, et savoir qu'il les faisait pour lui, c'était plus qu'inestimable.


	46. Princes charmants

Assis au volant de la voiture, Kurogane attendait que son cher et tendre daigne venir le rejoindre. Ils devaient aller chercher Kohane à la gare dans une demi-heure, et Fye était tellement stressé qu'il avait tenu à faire une ultime vérification avant de partir. Pourtant, il était clair aux yeux du brun qu'ils étaient plus que prêt à l'accueillir.

Trois jours plus tôt, la tante de Kohane avait appelé Fye pour lui demander s'ils voulaient bien héberger sa filleule pour la semaine. Des amis leur avaient offert des billets pour un voyage gagné dans un concours. Au départ ils voulaient refuser, mais c'était la petite fille qui avait d'elle même proposé cette solution.

À la fois fou de joie et complètement paniqué, l'Anglais s'était mis en tête que tout devait être absolument parfait pour l'arrivée de sa princesse. Ils lui avaient acheté ses céréales préférées, des draps roses à l'effigie de Peach, deux cahiers de coloriage, et même des livres de contes pour enfant. Leur frigo était rempli de pom'potes, croustibats, et autres petits-filous. Le blond avait même tenu à ce qu'ils achètent une trousse de secours « au cas où ». Avec tout ça, Kurogane voyait mal ce qu'ils auraient pu oublier.

Enfin, le blond ressorti de l'immeuble et pris place sur le siège passager. Tentant de cacher son stress, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout est parfait. De toute façon ce qui importe le plus à Kohane, c'est de te voir, pas de dormir dans des beaux draps.

-Je sais bien, mais je ne veux surtout pas rater ma chance. C'est la première fois qu'ils la laissent dormir chez moi.

Le brun fut surpris de l'entendre. Fye et sa filleule s'entendaient si bien qu'il lui avait semblé évident qu'elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits chez lui.

-Comment ça se fait ? Tu avais un appartement à Tokyo pourtant...

-A ton avis ? On s'est rencontré chez la psy je te rappelle. Son oncle et sa tante savent que je souffre de troubles dépressifs, on peut comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de me la confier...

-Mais, alors pourquoi maintenant ils choisissent de nous l'envoyer une semaine en vacances ?

Leur décision était d'un manque de logique flagrant. S'ils avaient peur pour leur nièce au point qu'elle ne puisse pas passer la moindre nuit chez Fye, pourquoi soudain décider qu'elle serait en parfaite sécurité chez lui ?

-Ça mon chéri, c'est grâce à toi, sourit le blond.

-Moi ?

-Quand on est venu les voir à Tokyo, je crois qu'ils ont été rassuré de savoir que j'étais avec quelqu'un de stable. Au téléphone, c'est quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait emménagé ensemble que ça a convaincu Mme Tsuyuri de la laisser venir.

Kurogane commençait à comprendre pourquoi son petit-ami avait été aussi stressé par l'arrivée de l'enfant. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, et si tout se passait bien, il y aurait sûrement une prochaine fois. Le brun n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que ce serait le cas. Fye adorait la fillette, et quoi qu'il en dise, lui aussi l'aimait bien. Ce serait avec plaisir qu'il l'accueillerait dans l'année pendant les vacances scolaires.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on va donner raison à sa tante de nous avoir fait confiance, le rassura t-il.

-Tu as raison. On est capable de s'occuper d'une enfant de sept pendant une semaine !

-Et puis on a de l'entraînement avec Mokona.

-Rassure moi, tu es conscient que c'est plus dur de s'occuper d'une petite fille que d'un lapin ?

-Non, sérieux ? Il ne suffit pas de l'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un bol d'eau et un paquet de céréales ?

-Très drôle ! Gloussa l'Anglais en lui frappant le bras.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à tourner en rond dans le parking, ils finirent par trouver une place. Même avec ce temps perdu, ils étaient encore largement en avance. Ils purent tranquillement rejoindre le quai où le train était annoncé, et attendirent son arrivée en se tenant la main.

Quand les wagons se furent immobilisé, un flot de passager se déversa hors du train. Ils luttèrent contre le courant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde. Alors que la foule perdait en densité, un cri perça le brouhaha ambiant.

-Parrain !

-Kohane !

À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait l'enfant, un cordon avec une carte en plastique indiquant son nom autour du cou. Ses boucles dorées étaient réunies en deux couettes sur le côté de sa tête. Elles portait un t-shirt licorne, et un short bleu pastel. Une femme portant l'uniforme des employé du train la tenait par la main. La fillette se libéra et se mit à courir, se faufilant entre les voyageurs. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Fye qui la souleva pour la serrer contre lui.

-Tu m'avais manqué princesse.

-Toi aussi !

Son accompagnatrice les rejoignit en trottinant, honteuse que l'enfant ait si facilement échappé à sa surveillance.

-Vous êtes M. Flowright je présume ?

-Oui, confirma t-il en lui tendant sa carte d'identité.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous laisse les bagages de la petite. Au revoir Kohane.

-Au revoir madame !

Le blond reposa l'enfant, qui agita la main en direction de la femme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kurogane, et sa grande surprise, elle lui attrapa la taille pour lui faire un câlin.

-Bonjour Kuro !

-Bonjour Kohane.

Il était heureux de voir que la fillette n'avait plus du tout peur de lui. Au contraire elle semblait même l'apprécier. Il ne pensait pas que la seule après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au zoo serait suffisante pour gagner sa confiance.

Kohane adora leur appartement. Elle poussa un cri de joie à la vue de ses draps Peach, et s'empressa d'installer sa peluche girafe dessus. Mokona lui plut tellement qu'elle tint à le garder dans les bras jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Au vu des talents de cuisinier inexistants de Kurogane, Fye se proposa de faire à manger pendant qu'ils mettaient la table.

La fillette passait les verres au brun pour qu'il les installe lorsqu'elle lui demanda soudain :

-Kuro, parrain et toi, vous êtes des amoureux ?

Sa question le surpris. En la présence de l'enfant, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de plus que se tenir la main. À son âge il trouvait donc assez étonnant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

La petite fille eut alors une réaction encore plus inattendue : elle se mit à pleurer. Kurogane s'accroupit devant elle, et tenta de la calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa réponse la mettait dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Kohane tenta d'ânonner une réponse entre deux sanglots. Ses pleurs rendaient le tout parfaitement incompréhensible. Un peu déboussolé, le brun la fit asseoir sur le canapé le temps qu'elle se calme. Attiré par le bruit, Fye finit par sortir de la cuisine en demandant ce qui se passait.

Loin de la calmer, la présence de son parrain ne fit que redoubler les larmes de l'enfant. Avec une infinie douceur, le blond la prit dans ses bras et la laissa épancher ses pleurs contre son torse.

-Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu pleures, ma chérie ? Demanda t-il quand elle eut fini par s'apaiser.

-C'est parce que vous êtes des momosexuels !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Kuro il a dit que c'était ton amoureux, donc vous êtes momosexuels, non ?

Fye parut troublé, mais il acquiesça. Kurogane non plus ne voyait pas quel pouvait être le rapport.

-Pourquoi le fait qu'on soit homosexuel te fait pleurer ?

-C'est Akira à l'école il a dit que les momosexuels c'était des vilains, et qu'il allaient tous en enfer ! Moi je veux pas que vous allez en enfer ! Renifla t-elle.

Le blond eut un sourire attendrit, et il lui embrassa le front.

-On ne va pas aller en enfer, ma puce.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je te le promet.

-Mais Akira il a dit que c'est son papa qui lui a dit ça !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kurogane d'intervenir.

-Et tu penses que le papa d'Akira a raison ?

-C'est un grand, il sait pleins de trucs...

-Les grands ne savent pas tout.

-Ah non ?

Elle était si sincèrement surprise que s'en était adorable. Le brun enviait presque sa naïveté.

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Le papa d'Akira se trompe, lui chuchota t-il, sur le ton de la confidence. Les homosexuels ne vont pas plus en enfer que les autres. Ce sont les méchants qui vont en enfer, et être homosexuel, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est méchant. Ça veut juste dire qu'on est un garçon qui aime les garçon, ou une fille qui aime les fille.

-Alors c'est pas grave d'être momosexuel ?

-Mais non, pas du tout, la rassura Fye.

-Tant mieux !

La fillette oublia l'incident aussi vite qu'il était survenu. La minute suivante elle était dans les pattes de son parrain, et voulait absolument l'aider à faire la cuisine.

Kurogane, lui, avait un goût amer dans la bouche suite à leur conversation. Il était content de voir que Kohane les avait cru sans problème, mais il se sentait en colère de savoir que certain gamins racontaient des horreurs sur les homo dans les cours de récré. Ce n'était pas la faute des gosses, ils ne faisaient que répéter les propos de leurs parents, seulement cela voulait dire qu'ils risquaient d'en influencer beaucoup d'autres. À cet âge là, on prenait tout ce qui était dit pour la vérité. Au Japon, la tolérance avait beau être assez large à l'égard de la communauté LGBT, l'homophobie était loin d'être quelque chose de rare. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de voir arriver une nouvelle génération aussi intolérante que la précédente.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée du dîner. Kohane le passa à leur raconter dans les moindre détails son voyage en train. Elle regarda ensuite la télé quelques temps avant que Fye ne décide de la coucher devant ses bâillement de plus en plus fréquents.

-Je veux une histoire ! Réclama t-elle, une fois en pyjama dans son lit.

-D'accord, quoi comme histoire ?

-Une histoire avec des momosexuels !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec désarroi. Sans même chercher, ils étaient certains de ne pas trouver ça dans les livres de contes.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt le petit poucet, ou Cendrillon ?

-Non, je veux une histoire avec un prince qui sauve un autre prince, au lieu d'une princesse.

Depuis tout petit, Kurogane était plutôt mauvais pour écrire des histoires. Il avait toujours détesté les écrits d'invention en cours de japonnais. Il avait de l'imagination, mais les récits qu'il créait finissaient par ne plus avoir de sens. Ce jour là pourtant il fut frappé par une inspiration brillante. Il savait exactement quelle histoire raconter.

-Il était une fois, dans un royaume enchanté, un beau prince blond comme les blé. Ce prince était surnommé « Prince sourire » car quel que soit le moment de la journée où on le croisait, il avait toujours le sourire au lèvre. Ce prince vivait dans un grand château avec ses parents, le roi et la reine, et son frère. Tous les habitants de la ville étaient ses amis.

Kohane s'était assise sur le matelas. Elle le fixait avec les yeux brillants, en attente de la suite de l'histoire.

-Un jour, le royaume fut attaqué par un énorme dragon. Cette bête maléfique brûlait les maisons, et attaquait les habitants. Le frère du prince décida d'aller affronter le monstre qui martyrisait leur peuple. Malheureusement le dragon était trop puissant, et il tua le vaillant frère. Le prince et ses parents étaient anéantis, et comme la bête sévissait toujours, ils durent s'enfuir dans un royaume voisin, laissant derrière eux la ville en flamme.

Un coup d'œil vers Fye l'informa que ce dernier venait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Son visage avait blêmit, mais à sa grande surprise, il lui coupa la parole pour continuer le récit.

-Le prince sourire était très très triste, et il ne souriait plus du tout. Chagriné par l'état de leur fils, le roi et la reine décidèrent d'offrir une récompense à quiconque ferait sourire leur fils. Un tas de gens se présentèrent : des clowns, des acrobates, des mimes... mais le prince restait désespérément malheureux.

-Le pauvre, c'est trop triste ! S'exclama Kohane, complètement prise par l'histoire.

-Le prince aimait fort ses parents, mais il décida de partir de chez lui pour faire le tour du monde. Il espérait trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier sa tristesse. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, le prince rencontra une sorcière.

-Une sorcière ?!

L'enfant paraissait horrifiée, ce qui les fit rire. Les pauvres sorcières avaient rarement le beau rôle.

-Oui, mais une gentille. La sorcière lui dit qu'elle savait comment faire pour qu'il ne soit plus triste. Il devait retourner tuer le dragon. Le prince avait très peur, mais il ne voulait plus être triste. Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, il retourna dans son ancien royaume pour combattre la bête. À peine était-il arrivé dans les ruines de la ville, que le prince rencontra un noble chevalier, tout de noir vêtu.

-Ce chevalier proposa son aide au prince pour tuer le dragon, mais celui-ci refusa, le coupa Kurogane. Le chevalier insista, sans résultat. Le prince était trop têtu, il tenait à vaincre le monstre tout seul.

-Ce que le prince ne savait pas, c'est que le dragon avait gagné en force avec les années, repris Fye. Le prince ne s'était pas assez préparé pour combattre la bête. Il le frappa de toute ses forces avec son épée, mais celle-ci se brisa sur ses écailles. Le dragon donna un coup de queue au prince, et lui fit mordre la poussière.

Kohane buvait littéralement leurs paroles. Sincèrement inquiète pour le prince, elle s'agrippait à sa peluche.

-C'est à ce moment que le chevalier, qui était caché dans les buissons, surgit pour sauver le prince. Il planta son épée en plein dans le cœur du dragon, et le tua. Fort heureusement, le prince n'avait été que légèrement blessé par l'attaque du monstre. En époussetant son costume, il se releva, et demanda au chevalier : « Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ? »

Se sentant concerné par la question, Kurogane repris la main.

-Le chevalier répondit : « Allons mon prince, c'est simple, je vous aime. »

\- « Mais vous ne me connaissez point. »

\- « Détrompez-vous sire, nous nous connaissons très bien. » À ces mots, le chevalier retira son casque, dévoilant pour la première fois son visage. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du prince en découvrant que son sauveur, n'était autre que son ami d'enfance qui avait été élevé avec lui au château.

-Pour la première fois depuis des années, le prince se mit à sourire. Il couru jusqu'au chevalier, et lui donna un chaste baiser. « Je vous aime aussi. » lui avoua t-il.

-Le prince et le chevalier firent reconstruire une nouvelle ville à la place de l'ancienne, et ils offrirent une nouvelle maison à tout ceux qui avait perdu leur toit à cause du dragon.

-Ensuite, ils se marièrent...

-...et adoptèrent un tas d'enfant.

\- « Fin. » Déclarèrent-il à l'unisson.

La petite fille se mit à taper frénétiquement des mains. Complètement surexcitée, elle réclama une autre histoire, mais cette fois, ils ne cédèrent pas. Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, ils éteignirent la lumière et allumèrent la veilleuse. Ils allèrent à pas de loup dans le salon, bien qu'il ait été hautement improbable qu'elle se soit déjà endormie.

-C'était une belle histoire que tu as raconté, le complimenta Fye.

-Que 'nous' avons raconté, tu veux dire.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

-Tu crois qu'on va finir aussi bien que dans le conte ?

-Bien entendu, mon prince.

Fye se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne crois pas te l'avoir jamais dit, mais... merci de m'avoir secouru quand j'en ai eu besoin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que font les chevalier ? Secourir les princesses en détresse ?

-Je ne suis pas une princesse !

-C'est vrai, toi tu as une épée.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, elle est digne de Seishiro celle-là.

Ne se sentant pas le moins du monde insulté, Kurogane souleva son petit-ami et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

Aux alentours de huit heures, Kohane débarqua comme une furie en réclamant son petit déjeuner. En lui glissant de rester au lit, Fye se leva pour aller servir la fillette. Kurogane se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner son petit-ami, mais il était si tôt que son envie de dormir était la plus forte.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de profiter très longtemps du répit qui lui était accordé, car son portable se mis à vibrer. Il l'attrapa en tâtonnant, bien décidé à raccrocher. En voyant le nom de son meilleur ami à l'écran, il se ravisa. C'était le jour de repos de Seishiro donc le connaissant la veille il avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Qu'il l'appelle alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures et demie était donc tout sauf normal.

« -Mec ? Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il en décrochant.

**-Kurogane, faut que tu m'aides. Je suis dans la merde.**

Son ami semblait paniqué, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses inquiétudes. S'efforçant de se réveiller, il s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

**-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce genre de chose ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant.**

-Sei', calme toi et raconte moi.

À l'autre bout du fil, le borgne souffla longuement, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Le brun avait l'estomac serré. Tout un tas de scénario défilaient dans sa tête, et aucun ne lui plaisait. Seishiro en prison, Seishiro arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse, Seishiro agressé en rentrant chez lui...

**-Hier soir après le travail je suis allé dans un bar. J'ai rencontré un mec, un peu jeune mais super mignon, intelligent, adorable... Le courant passait tellement bien entre nous que je l'ai ramené chez lui.**

-Ma poule, sans vouloir te presser, tu pourrais en venir au fait ? Soupira t-il. Pour le moment je ne vois absolument pas où on va, à part dans le lit du fameux mec.

**-Non, justement, c'est ça le problème.**

L'inquiétude de Kurogane disparut, remplacée par de l'exaspération.

-Rassure moi, tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour te plaindre parce qu'un mec t'as mis un râteau ? Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Le seul truc à faire c'est de serrer les dents et attendre que ton amour propre s'en remette.

**-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Il ne s'est rien passé, mais c'est parce que je l'ai voulu.**

-Tu peux me la refaire celle là ?

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On est resté un long moment devant chez lui, à discuter, on a même échangé nos numéro, et au dernier moment, au lieu de l'embrasser, je lui ai fait la bise, et je me suis barré. Mais quel blaireau putain ! Non mais tu arrives à le croire ça ? Je suis débile !**

Kurogane sentait bien que la détresse de son meilleur ami était réelle, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**-Connard, c'est pas drôle !**

-Si, désolé. C'est même à mourir de rire.

**-Putain, je me déteste. Il me plaisait vraiment ce mec en plus.**

-Dans ce cas, appelle-le, et fixe lui un rendez vous.

À l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un long silence incrédule.

**-Un rendez-vous ? Sérieusement ? J'ai une tête à aller un « rendez-vous » ?**

-Tu sais quoi, ma poule ? Tu devrais peut être t'y mettre. Je sais que les relations sérieuses tu trouves ça « trop barbant », mais un rendez-vous ça n'implique pas mariage, bébé et pavillon de banlieue. Ce mec te plaît, tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre.

Seishiro soupira. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer la moue dépité qui devait s'afficher sur son visage.

**-Tu n'as pas tort... Je me prend la tête pour rien, j'ai juste à l'inviter quelque part, et espérer que cette fois je ne deviendrais pas complètement abruti au moment fatidique.**

-Rassures-moi, tu es au courant que tu n'es pas obligé de baiser pour que ton rendez-vous soit réussi ?

**-Probablement, si tu habites au pays des bisounours.**

Au début de la conversation, le brun avait eu l'espoir un peu fou que son ami était en train de réaliser que son mode de vie n'était pas sain. Malheureusement ses belles illusions venaient de se casser la figure. Seishiro resterait toujours égal à lui même.

-Tu me désespères.

**-Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même.**

-Ça risque fort de changer si tu continues de me réveiller à huit heures et demies pendant mes vacances.

**-Ah, mince, j'avais pas vu. Désolé. Je vais te laisser finir ta nuit, je m'en voudrais que Fye doive subir ta mauvaise humeur à cause de moi. »**

Soulagé que le borgne aille bien, mais contrarié par sa nuit écourtée, Kurogane s'affala en grognant sur les oreillers. Fye le rejoignit bientôt pour lui demander de surveiller Kohane pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Tout en s'efforçant de cacher son manque d'enthousiasme, Kurogane se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Après avoir salué la fillette, il la colla devant les dessins animés, et alla se faire un café.

Il était content que l'enfant soit là, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un peu moins matinale. Il se levait tellement tôt le reste de l'année que durant ses vacances il avait l'habitude de faire de longue grasses matinées. Pour sa dernière semaine de congé, il allait manifestement devoir faire une croix dessus.

-Kuro ? L'appela soudain la voix larmoyante de la petite fille.

Sortant de son demi coma, il se tourna vers l'enfant. Les yeux humides, elle lui tendait le téléphone de Fye. Surpris, il l'attrapa et vit qu'il était en communication avec un numéro inconnu.

-Y avait écrit appel masqué, alors j'ai cru que c'était Batman, mais je comprend rien ! Renifla la fillette. Tu es fâché ?

-Non, pas du tout. Retourne devant la télé, je m'en occupe.

Rassurée, l'enfant alla se rasseoir sur le canapé. Espérant que ce ne soit pas une stupide publicité, le brun mis le téléphone à l'oreille.

« -Allô ?

- **Fye, honey, i'm glad to hear you ! Who was that child ? Tell me it wasn't yours.**

Pendant quelques instants Kurogane resta interdit. Normal que la fillette n'ait rien compris, son interlocuteur parlait une autre langue. La voix était celle d'un homme d'âge moyen. Étant donné qu'il parlait à Fye en anglais, et plutôt familièrement de ce qu'il avait compris, ce pouvait être quelqu'un de sa famille. Son oncle, ou son cousin peut être, le brun savait qu'il en avait du côté de son père.

- **Have you lost your tongue ?**

Kurogane se débrouillait en anglais à force de regarder des séries, mais il était meilleur à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Il tenta de baragouiner quelque chose de pas trop moche pour que son interlocuteur ne le prenne pas pour un crétin.

-Sorry, Fye cannot talk for the moment. Tell me your name and he will call you back later.

**-Really ? I just... Attendez, vous préférez sûrement qu'on continue dans votre langue ?**

-Euh, oui, merci.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre commence à lui parler japonnais, et encore moins de façon aussi parfaite. L'homme était manifestement bilingue car il s'exprimait à toute vitesse et avec une aisance bluffante pour un étranger. Il avait un léger accent britannique, mais quasiment imperceptible.

**-Je peux attendre s'il le faut, mais j'aimerai beaucoup parler à Fye maintenant.**

-Rappelez d'ici quinze minutes, il devrait être disponible.

Le blond prenait un temps fou sous la douche. Il couvrait son corps et ses cheveux de tout un tas de produits sensé les rendre plus beaux et doux. Même s'il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour son travail, Kurogane trouvait ça excessif.

**-** **Quinze** **minutes ?**  Soupira son correspondant.

-Si c'est important je peux lui faire passer un message, si vous voulez.

**-Non, inutile...**

C'était peut être lui qui devenait parano, mais Kurogane trouvait ce coup de fil plus qu'étrange. Ce type appelait en numéro masqué pour parler à Fye, mais il ne voulait ni rappeler plus tard, ni laisser un message.

-Je peux vous demander qui vous êtes ?

**-Un vieil ami de Fye. Et vous ? Je ne crois pas avoir saisit votre nom.**

-Je suis Kurogane, son petit-ami.

Certes, ce n'était pas très subtil, mais au moins les choses étaient claires.

**-Kurogane, LE Kurogane ?**

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme éclata de rire. Le brun hésita à raccrocher, mais sa curiosité avait été piqué au vif. Comment le connaissait-il ?

**-Celle là, c'est la meilleure. Après tout ce temps, il finit par revenir tomber dans vos bras. Dire que je croyais qu'il avait fait des progrès...**

-De quoi vous parlez ?

**-Rien, oubliez ça. Puisque je ne peux pas parler à Fye, j'imagine que je ferais mieux de raccrocher.**

-Donnez moi au moins votre nom, qu'il sache qui rappeler ! S'exclama t-il, dans une dernière tentative d'obtenir l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**-Inutile, il ne me rappellera pas. Bonne journée M. Suwa. »**

Avant que Kurogane puisse protester, l'autre avait raccroché. Dépité, le brun posa le téléphone sur la table. Cet appel l'avait troublé, à plusieurs égards. Tout d'abord, l'homme se prétendait un ami de Fye, mais il l'appelait en masqué. Personne ne faisait ça avec ses amis. Ensuite, bien que Kurogane ne connaisse pas son interlocuteur, l'autre au contraire savait exactement qui il était. Il savait même son nom de famille. Il était possible que ce soit Fye qui lui ait parlé de lui, mais le brun avait un peu de mal à croire que les deux étaient « amis. »

-Je t'ai manqué ? S'écria soudain son petit-ami en l'enlaçant par derrière. Hé, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Tu as reçu un appel bizarre sur ton portable.

-Comment ça ? Pâlit le jeune homme.

-Kohane a décroché parce qu'elle croyait que c'était Batman. Enfin bref.. Le type s'est mis à me parler en anglais, puis en japonnais quand il a compris que ce n'était pas toi. Il voulait absolument que je te passe le téléphone, et il a raccroché quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'a même pas donné son nom.

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Oui, en gros.

Le blond soupira, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Vu sa réaction, il savait parfaitement qui avait appelé, et ça ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir.

-C'était qui ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-Personne. Laisse tomber.

-Arrête, me prend pas pour un con. C'était pas personne. Il t'a appelé en masqué, il dit que tu ne le rappellerai pas si je te donnais son nom, et il savait qui j'étais. Me dit pas que c'est pas louche.

-Kuro...

-C'était qui ? Je sais que tu le sais.

-C'est mon ex, voilà ! Heureux ? S'énerva brusquement Fye.

Kurogane savait très bien que son amant avait eut une vie pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais bizarrement, il n'avait jamais envisagé que durant ces sept ans, Fye ait pu être en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant il se sentait complètement ridicule. Vu son physique, il était évident que le blond n'était pas resté célibataire.

Quelque chose, -outre la jalousie mal placée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir- dérangeait néanmoins le brun. Vu qu'il lui avait parlé anglais au téléphone, cette relation devait dater du moment où Fye était retourné dans son pays natal avec ses parents. Sauf erreur de sa part, il n'y était resté que deux ans, ça faisait donc au moins cinq ans qu'ils étaient séparé. C'était un peu long pour continuer à appeler son ex, non ?

-Un ex d'Angleterre ?

-Oui.

-Depuis le temps, il te téléphone encore ?

-Disons qu'il est tenace, marmonna le blond en haussant les épaules.

Son petit-ami était mal à l'aise, et il avait le sentiment que ce n'était simplement parce qu'ils parlaient d'un de ces ex. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, Kurogane pouvait le sentir. Il lui attrapa doucement la main pour le rassurer, et lui demanda :

-Fye, est-ce que ce mec te harcèle ?

-Non, répondit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi parce que je te cache souvent des choses, mais cette fois je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Au début il m'appelait souvent, c'est pour ça que j'ai bloqué son numéro, mais maintenant je reçois à peine un coup de fil par an. Une fois de temps en temps quand il vient de se faire jeter il retente sa chance, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

-C'est juré ?

-Oui. Je te le promet.

Kurogane avait envie de le croire. Il était fatigué de toujours remettre en question ce que lui disait son petit-ami. Lui aussi allait devoir commencer à faire confiance s'il voulait que ça marche entre eux.

-Je te crois.

En signe de remerciement, Fye attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Beurk, c'est trop dégueu ! Cria Kohane.

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire.


	47. Heureux évènement

-Je savais que Tomoyo était bonne couturière, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point là ! S'exclama Fye, admiratif.

-Moi même, elle arrive encore à m'impressionner, reconnu Kurogane.

-C'est trop joli comme habit ! S'extasia Kohane en tournant sur elle même. Y a même des fleurs roses dessus ! Je suis trop trop contente !

L'enfant se mit à tourner sur elle même en riant.

-Arrête de bouger une seconde princesse, je voudrais prendre une photo pour ta tante.

La fillette s'immobilisa et prit la pose en souriant de toutes ses dents. Son parrain s'accroupit et la mitrailla à l'aide de son smartphone. La petite se jeta à son cou et lui colla un baiser mouillé sur la joue.

-Merci parrain. Je voulais trop voir un festival en vrai !

-De rien, ma puce. Va mettre tes chaussures maintenant, ou on va être en retard.

Kohane s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Le brun en profita pour venir enlacer son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Toi aussi tu es sublime, mon ange.

-On peut en dire autant à ton sujet. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu portais aussi bien le yukata.

-C'est normal, je n'en avais pas mis depuis le collège. Je ne peux pas blairer ces machins, mais je me suis dit que ça ferais plaisir à la petite.

-Tu es adorable.

-Bon ! Vous venez oui ?! Cria la fillette depuis l'entrée.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, l'enfant avait vu dans la rue une affiche annonçant un festival en ville. Avec des yeux de cocker elle leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils avaient tenté de lui expliquer que ce serait bondé et que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais elle avait tellement insisté qu'ils avaient craqué.

Puisque c'était son premier festival, ils avaient voulu sortir le grand jeu, avec les tenues traditionnelles, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de yukata sous la main, alors Kurogane avait proposé qu'ils fassent appel à sa cousine. Cette dernière s'en était donné à cœur joie, et deux jours plus tard leurs tenues étaient prêtes.

Ils avaient du passer plusieurs heures à se faire mesurer sous toutes les coutures par une Tomoyo surexcitée. La petite fille avait eu droit à une tenue dans les tons rose pâle avec des fleurs de cerisier. Le yukata de Fye était bleu, avec des bandes blanches, et celui de Kurogane rouge et noir.

Le festival se déroulait non loin du temple de la ville. Ce dernier était un peu excentré, et donnait sur un parc boisé. Comme ils n'étaient pas fous au point de tenter d'approcher les festivités en voiture, ils firent la plus grande partie du trajet à pied. Kohane était complètement surexcitée, et ils eurent un mal fou à la convaincre de ne pas courir sur la totalité du trajet. En arrivant à l'entrée du festival, elle s'immobilisa béate d'admiration.

Même dans les villes de taille moyenne comme celle où ils habitaient, les festivals étaient l'une des attractions principale de l'été. Les stands et étals en tout genre s'étendaient sur plusieurs rues, vendant de la nourriture à foison et proposant toutes sortes de jeux. Des lampions étaient installés partout au dessus de leur tête, rendant superflue la lumière des lampadaires. Un chemin fait de torches menait au temple pour ceux qui voulait faire un vœu comme le voulait la tradition.

Une foule bariolé de tous les âges se pressait dans les allées. Certains en yukata, d'autres en tenue plus décontractée. Les enfants courraient entre les stands, les vendeurs criaient pour attirer les clients, et les couples partageaient des pommes d'amour. Si Kohane fut rebutée par tout ce monde, elle se contenta de s'agripper aux mains des adultes.

-Vous restez avec moi, pas vrai ?

-On ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle, c'est promis, la rassura son parrain.

Bien accrochés les uns aux autres, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la cohue. Ils achetèrent des glaces et se rendirent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient convenu avec Tomoyo. Cette dernière s'y trouvait déjà, accompagnée de son mari. Elle s'accroupit pour saluer Kohane, mais la fillette refusa d'aller lui dire bonjour et resta cachée derrière Fye. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passé entre les deux filles lorsqu'ils étaient allé faire confectionner leurs tenues, mais le trop plein d'inconnus autour d'eux faisait ressortir la timidité compulsive de la fillette.

Tomoyo ne lui en tint pas rigueur et vint serrer les deux hommes dans ses bras. C'était elle qui avait eut l'idée qu'ils aillent ensemble au festival, et cette perspective semblait l'enthousiasmer grandement. Fermement accrochée au bras de Fuma, elle les entraîna vers un stand de carillon tout proche. Elle tint absolument à en offrir un à son cousin pour mettre à sa fenêtre, et un autre à Kohane en souvenir de son premier festival. L'enfant marmonna un vague merci, cachée dans les jambes de son parrain, mais elle resta fermement accrochée à son trésor tout le reste de la soirée.

La brune continua d'acheter toutes sortes de babioles qu'elle donnait à porter à son mari. Ce dernier, manifestement habitué, ne protesta même pas. Kohane fit quelques parties de pêche au poisson rouge, et elle finit même par gagner un prix. Ils repartirent donc du stand avec un poisson rouge dans un sac plastique.

Le soleil ayant fini de se coucher, ils se rapprochèrent stratégiquement du lac pour admirer le feu d'artifice qui allait y être tiré. L'endroit était déjà bondé, tout le monde ayant eut la même idée.

-Fye, essayes de te rapprocher avec Kohane, proposa Kurogane qui ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu loger à cinq sur la rive. Nous on va rester là.

-Tu es sûr ? Protesta le blond, déçu.

-Dépêche toi ou il ne restera plus de places du tout !

Avec un sourire désolé, le jeune homme attrapa la main de la fillette et se faufila jusqu'au bord du lac. Fye parvint à s'asseoir entre deux familles et il prit sa filleule sur les genoux.

-Je te préviens Kurogane, celui là tu me le gardes ! S'exclama Tomoyo, attendrie par ce spectacle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce qui est prévu.

-Il est beau, intelligent, intéressant, et en plus il aime les enfants. Est-ce qu'il a au moins un défaut ?

-Oui, il est trop parfait. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'on essaye de me le piquer.

C'était loin d'être son seul défaut, mais il s'en serait voulu de briser la belle image que Tomoyo semblait s'être faite de lui.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous faire pleins de bébés ?

-Déjà, si on veut des enfants on ne va pas les 'faire' mais les adopter, et ensuite c'est un peu tôt pour y penser. C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça !

Fuma laissa échapper un gloussement amusé, tandis que sa moitié prenait un air embarrassé.

-Maintenant que tu en parles...

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait qu'elle sous-entendait ?

-Tu déconnes ?!

-.. .non. Je suis enceinte.

Le cerveau de Kurogane mis quelques secondes à analyser la phrase. Tomoyo, la gamine qui le poursuivait pour lui faire des couettes quand ils étaient enfants, était enceinte. Tomoyo allait avoir un bébé. À son mariage, ça avait déjà été bizarre, mais là il prenait un sacré coup de vieux. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier encore le jour où elle lui avait timidement demandé si il pouvait récupérer le numéro du frère de Seishiro pour elle.

-Félicitations ! C'est super Tomoyo ! J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que vous allez être parents mais... ouah ! Se réjouit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à y croire. On voulait faire un bébé, mais on ne pensait pas que ça marcherait aussi vite. Je suis à la fois terrifiée et surexcitée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez être de super parents ! La rassura t-il.

Il se leva pour donner une accolade au futur papa. Ce dernier avait beau rester silencieux, le sourire sur son visage en disait long sur la fierté que la nouvelle lui procurait.

-Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

-A peu près deux mois.

-Quoi, c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? S'indigna Kurogane.

-Ne te plaint pas, tu es le seul à qui on l'a dit à part Sakura. On voulait attendre la première échographie pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

-Et tes parents ?

-On cherche encore un moyen de l'annoncer à ma mère sans qu'elle s'évanouisse ou face une crise d'hystérie. En plus, dès qu'elle sera au courant, elle va m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir comment je vais, elle va insister pour venir à mes rendez-vous médicaux, et elle va acheter toute la liste de naissance à elle seule.

Sur ce point là, elle n'avait pas tort. Sonomi était si excessive en tout que l'annonce de la grossesse de Tomoyo allait la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle allait tenir la jambe de tout le monde avec ça pendant des mois. Kurogane était prêt à parier que les échographies allaient finir encadrées dans le salon, et que les futurs parents ne débourseraient pas le moindre centime pour la chambre du bébé.

Bien qu'il prévoyait par avance d'éviter le plus possible la compagnie de sa tante dans les prochains mois, Kurogane était enchanté par la nouvelle. Il allait avoir un petit-cousin, ou une petite-cousine ! Il se sentait ridiculement excité à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un grand intérêt pour les bébés, mais cela risquait fort de changer prochainement.

Soudain il regretta que Fye soit aussi loin de lui. Pour un peu il aurait presque pu traverser la foule pour aller lui annoncer la nouvelle. Se rendant compte que c'était idiot, il s'abstint, mais ce n'était l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Tomo', lui déclara t-il dans un élan de tendresse.

-Merci Kuro, sourit la jeune femme en venant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Le feux d'artifice ne tarda pas à commencer, mais Kurogane eut un peu de mal à se concentrer dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa cousine avec le ventre arrondi. Elle serait magnifique, à n'en point douter. Tomoyo était radieuse en temps normal, alors enceinte...

Comme elle savait qu'il le leur répéterait de toute façon, Tomoyo annonça également à Fye et Kohane qu'elle et Fuma allait avoir un bébé. Fye les félicita chaleureusement, et la fillette ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs. Son statut de femme enceinte offrit soudain à Tomoyo toute l'attention de l'enfant qui ne la lâcha plus de la soirée. Elle voulu écouter son ventre, puis la bombarda de questions pour savoir quand son ventre allait grossir, si ça ferait mal quand le bébé allait naître, et comment elle savait qu'elle était enceinte puisque son ventre était tout plat.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, Fye et Kurogane parvinrent à grand peine à convaincre la petite qu'il était temps de rentrer. À contre cœur, elle laissa sa nouvelle idole après avoir tenté une dernière fois de sentir le bébé dans son ventre. Elle avait beau prétendre n'être pas fatiguée du tout, elle s'endormit à peine installée dans la voiture.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois de la semaine, la petite fille se leva après neuf heures ce qui laissa aux adultes l'occasion de rattraper un peu de sommeil. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de petit déjeuner devant une rediffusion de Sakura Card Captor lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais ! Déclara joyeusement Fye qui trottina jusqu'à l'entrée.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait du facteur, Kurogane ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, jusqu'au moment où il entendit distinctement son petit-ami dire «  _Henry ? Que..._  ». D'un bond, il abandonna ces céréales pour rejoindre la porte. Son ex se trouvait bel et bien devant chez lui. Il était bien coiffé et portait son costume, signe qu'il était en route pour le travail. La seule différence notable depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, était la barbe de quelques jours que le Français portait.

-Je m'en occupe, souffla t-il au blond en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

-Bonjour, Kurogane.

-Bonjour Henry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Honnêtement ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, reconnu l'avocat. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je lutte pour ne pas t'appeler, ou t'envoyer de messages. Kenda a même supprimé ton numéro de mon portable. Je me sens complètement ridicule d'être ici mais je... j'avais besoin de te voir.

Kurogane devait bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il était venu le voir au travail, Henry lui avait fichu une paix royale. Pas un texto, pas un coup de fil, rien. Il s'en était senti soulagé, prenant ça comme un signe qu'il était en train de passer à autre chose. Il aurait dû se douter que Kendappa était derrière ce silence radio plus que suspect. Elle l'avait toujours détesté, elle n'allait donc sûrement pas encourager son meilleur ami à se remettre avec lui.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Henry. Tu sais que ça ne t'apportera rien de me voir.

-Si, parce que tu me manques ! Tu me manques tout le temps ! C'est horrible de ne plus avoir de nouvelles, de ne plus pouvoir te voir...

-Je suis désolé. Si ça pouvait t'aider à aller mieux, je le ferais mais.. ça ne t'aidera pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, au contraire.

-Plus rien n'a de sens sans toi. Je t'aime Kurogane. Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé à ce point. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je... reviens, je t'en prie !

Il se sentait mal de voir son ex dans cet état à cause de lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait y faire. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, Henry finirait par comprendre qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester et de l'insulter, et que ça ferait disparaître ses sentiments. Il s'était presque attendu à le voir débarquer un jour pour lui en coller une. Voir à quel point le Français était loin de ce stade le désolait, et au fond ça le mettait aussi en colère. Fye et lui venaient tout juste d'emménager ensemble, et il n'avait aucune envie que son ex choisisse ce moment pour revenir vers lui. En fait, il n'avait plus du tout envie de le voir, et encore moins si c'était pour l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait encore, et qu'il lui pardonnerait tout s'il revenait.

-Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse Henry. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour comprendre que tu n'as absolument plus la moindre raison de m'aimer ? Tu veux que je sois méchant pour avoir une autre raison de me haïr ? Si c'est le cas dis le moi, parce que là je n'ai plus d'idée.

-Je ne veux pas te haïr ! Gémit l'avocat, au bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi ?! Cria Kurogane. Je t'ai trompé, plusieurs fois, et sous ton nez. Je suis resté avec toi plusieurs semaines alors que j'avais déjà prévu de te quitter. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'avouer moi même ce que j'avais fait, tu l'as découvert tout seul. J'ai été un connard, un vrai salopard. Si un mec m'avait fait ce que je t'ai fait, je le détesterait à mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus bordel ?!

Incapable de répondre, Henry éclata en sanglots. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, salissant les verres de ses lunettes. Le bruit de ses hoquets résonnaient dans tout le couloir, faisait profiter de la scène à tous leurs voisins.

Le brun regrettait de s'être énervé, mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Sa réserve de patience était épuisée, il n'avait plus envie d'être gentil. Il avait essayé, et ça n'avait pas marché. Peut être que l'inverse serait plus efficace ?

Toujours était-il que le Français sanglotait au milieu du couloir, et qu'il ne se voyait pas décemment refermer la porte et retourner à son petit déjeuner. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas resté planté là à le regarder pleurer. Il était tout aussi inconcevable de lui proposer d'entrer le temps qu'il se calme. Fye le prendrait sûrement très mal, et Kohane allait probablement lui poser un tas de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre.

Avec un soupir, il sorti sur le pallier et ferma la porte. Il n'avait fait qu'un seul pas, mais Henry prit cela pour une invitation et se jeta dans ses bras. Cette fois il ne se montra pas aussi conciliant que lorsqu'il était venu à son travail, et le repoussa doucement. Cela eut le mérite de le faire se calmer un peu. Il retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux trempés.

-Henry, il faut que tu comprennes qu'entre nous c'est terminé, définitivement. Je ne vais pas revenir, alors arrête d'espérer, s'il te plaît. Je préférerait vraiment que tu me déteste.

-Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Répliqua l'avocat sèchement. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être toujours amoureux de toi ? J'ai essayé de t'en vouloir, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

-Essaye plus fort !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu as déjà refait ta vie ! Tu as Fye, moi je n'ai plus personne.

-Je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici... soupira Henry. Je voulais juste, je sais pas, m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Comme si c'était seulement pour ça ! C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient tout les deux. Pourquoi l'avait-il supplié de revenir deux minutes plus tôt sinon ?

-Je suis désolé, il faut que tu partes maintenant.

-Kurogane... tenta t-il de plaider.

-S'il te plaît, pars.

Le Français lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il dut capituler devant l'expression fermée de son vis à vis. Kurogane avait plus que hâte que la conversation se termine, et il espérait de tout cœur que Fye n'était pas en train de se faire des films de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils passaient une si bonne semaine, hors de question que Henry foute tout en l'air !

-Au revoir Kurogane.

-Adieu Henry.

C'était cruel de sa part, et il vit à son regard qu'il avait blessé son ex, mais c'était le but recherché. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient une conversation de ce type, parce que la prochaine fois il serait probablement beaucoup plus méchant.

La tête basse, l'avocat tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Kurogane écouta ses pas résonner dans le couloirs pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à rentrer. Il trouva Fye et Kohane avachit devant la télé. Le brun enlaça son petit-ami par derrière et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le jeune homme sourit et lui répondit par un vrai baiser.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kuro.

-Je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé notre adresse. En tout cas, il ne devrait plus venir nous importuner !

-Arrête de s'excuser ! Insista le blond. Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas fâché, d'accord ?

-D'accord, acquiesça t-il, soulagé.

Kurogane s'efforça d'effacer ce qui venait se passer de son esprit. Fye avait beau prétendre qu'il s'en fichait, il ne voulait surtout pas paraître troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il connaissait le manque de confiance en lui de son petit-ami, et il n'avait aucune envie que ce dernier recommence à douter.

La fillette, elle, n'avait manifestement pas prêté la moindre attention à ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'elle bondit soudain sur ses pieds en demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Un peu pris de court, les adultes échangèrent un regard.

-Et si on allait au zoo ? Proposa t-elle, sa passion pour les girafes ne lui étant pas encore passée.

-Non pas aujourd'hui princesse, il fait trop chaud ! Protesta Fye.

Les vacances d'été avaient beau tirer à leur fin, la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante dehors. L'après-midi il faisait très rarement moins de 35 °C à l'ombre. Le brun était du même avis que son petit-ami, il était hors de question qu'il passe 3 heures à cuire dehors.

-On pourrait aller se baigner, réalisa soudain Kurogane. Il paraît que le centre aquatique qui a ouvert en ville est super.

-Pourquoi pas oui. Ça te dit ma chérie ?

-Oui ! J'adore la piscine !

-Dans ce cas, marché conclu.

Ils décidèrent de prendre un pique-nique pour déjeuner sur place. Après s'être assuré que Kohane avait bien mis tout ce qu'il fallait dans son sac, ils prirent la voiture pour aller se mêler à la foule de vacanciers mort de chaud qui avaient eut la même idée qu'eux. Après un petit quart d'heure d'attente, ils obtinrent finalement leur pass pour pénétrer dans le centre aquatique. C'est au moment d'entrer dans les vestiaires qu'ils se retrouvèrent confronté à un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé.

-Je vais où moi ? Demanda tristement la petite fille, qui refusait de lâcher la main de son parrain. Je veux pas être toute seule !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ma puce. Tu n'as qu'à venir dans les vestiaires avec moi, la rassura Fye.

-Mais c'est chez les monsieurs...

-Personne ne va te gronder si tu viens avec nous. Il y a beaucoup de petits garçons qui accompagnent leurs mamans, et on ne leur dit rien.

-Moi je préférerais aller chez les filles, râla Kohane sur un ton boudeur.

-Peut être, mais moi je ne peux pas venir chez les dames lui, fit remarquer l'Anglais.

-Quoi que, je ne suis pas certain qu'elles s'en plaindraient... lâcha Kurogane, hilare.

Son petit-ami le fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire ce genre de remarque. Le brun trouvait que sa blague était plutôt drôle, mais puisqu'il semblait être le seul, il se décida à voler à la rescousse de Fye. À eux deux ils réussirent à convaincre Kohane qu'elle pouvait parfaitement les accompagner chez les hommes. Par chance, une autre fillette entra avec son père à ce moment là, ce qui finit de la persuader.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé son maillot de bain, il fallut encore la convaincre de mettre ses brassards. L'enfant râlait en disant que c'était pour les bébés, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'en passe étant donné qu'elle ne savait même pas nager. Ce n'est qu'après leur avoir fait promettre de lui acheter une glace qu'elle accepta finalement de ses enfiler.

Ils se croyaient enfin au bout de leurs peines, mais la fillette tomba soudain en arrêt devant le dos de son parrain. L'intéressé n'avait rien remarqué, mais Kurogane la vit clairement le fixer d'un air intrigué.

-Parrain, tu as quoi là ? Demanda t-elle innocemment en posant sa main sur ses cicatrices.

Fye fit un bond en avant et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. La petite fille, comprenant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de travers se mis à pleurer. Le brun resta figé, ne sachant pas s'il devait consoler la petite ou aller voir l'Anglais. Ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas s'occuper de lui, et Kurogane tenta de calmer l'enfant. Livide, le blond fit l'effort de lui faire grand sourire et s'accroupit près d'elle pour la rassurer.

-Pardon. Je voulais pas te faire mal !

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, tout va bien. Ce que j'ai dans le dos, ça s'appelle des cicatrices. Elles apparaissent après une blessure, lorsque la croûte tombe.

-Ça fait beaucoup de blessures là... Fit-elle remarquer, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai eu un accident avant qu'on se rencontre, et j'ai eu des coupures dans le dos, mais tout va bien maintenant.

-D'accord.

Encore penaude, la fillette parti ranger ses affaires dans le casier, la tête basse. Profitant qu'ils soient seul, Kurogane s'approcha de son petit-ami, dont le visage commençait tout juste à retrouver des couleurs.

-Ça va mon ange ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Oui, c'est bon. Elle m'a surpris, c'est tout.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû réagir avant qu'elle te touche.

-Comment tu aurais fait exactement ? Tu aurais utilisé tes talents cachés de medium ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

La petite revint en traînant des pieds, et demanda d'une petite voix s'ils pouvaient aller dans les bassins. Ils acquiescèrent, tout en continuant de lui assurer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était hors de question qu'elle culpabilise pour rien. À son âge elle n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Les choses s'arrangèrent largement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la zone des bassins. Il fallut moins de dix secondes à Kohane pour traîner son parrain jusqu'au toboggan géant. Amusé, mais soulagé de ne pas être le malheureux obligé de venir avec elle, Kurogane les attendit en bas.

-Kuro, qu'est-ce que tu fout là mec ? S'exclama une voix familière dans son dos.

-Sei' ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. T'es pas sensé bosser aujourd'hui ?

Le borgne haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux ! Gloussa t-il.

-Tu es un gamin !

-Tu ne le savais pas encore ? À part ça, je te présente Subaru, un... ami. Subaru, voici Kurogane, mon meilleur pote, et emmerdeur de première !

Kurogane remarqua soudainement le jeune homme brun qui se tenait derrière Seishiro. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, son visage en cœur et ses grands yeux vert le rendaient terriblement mignon. Un peu mal à l'aise, le garçon s'avança d'un pas et lui tendit la main avec le sourire.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même, répondit Kurogane en lui serrant la main.

Il ne pouvait pas poser de question devant le jeune homme, mais il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face. Seishiro l'avait présenté comme un 'ami', ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas puisqu'ils avaient tous leurs amis en commun. Cela signifiait probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un pauvre garçon qui venait de tomber dans les filets du borgne. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait l'ignorer, simplement il savait qu'il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour qu'il ne revoit plus jamais Subaru, tout comme ceux que son meilleur ami lui avait parfois présenté.

Fye et Kohane choisirent ce moment pour sortir du toboggan. Complètement hilare, la fillette trempée se précipita vers Kurogane.

-T'as vu Kuro, dis t'as vu ?! On a glissé trop trop vite ! C'était génial !

Elle s'immobilisa net en voyant Seishiro et Subaru face à elle. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour venir se réfugier derrière les jambes de Kurogane. Tout aussi ruisselant que sa filleule, Fye ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Seishiro refit les présentations, et tenta d'obtenir un bonjour de la petite-fille, en vain. Le blond s'excusa pour elle, expliquant qu'elle était très timide.

-Vous vous faites une petite sortie en famille à ce que je vois, se moqua gentiment le borgne.

-Oui, on comptait même pique-niquer ici, mais vu le monde qu'il y a dehors, je ne suis pas certain qu'on trouve de la place.

La piscine disposait en effet d'un grand espace avec de la pelouse à l'extérieur pour ceux qui voulaient bronzer, dormir ou manger. Comme ils étaient arrivés assez tard dans la mâtinées, les places y étaient chères.

-Nous on en a une de place, intervint timidement Subaru. Vous pourriez peut être...

-Excellente idée, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre ! Poursuivit Seishiro.

-Non, on ne veut pas s'imposer ! Protesta Fye.

-S'imposer, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vécu chez moi je te rappelle.

-Justem...

-Aller c'est réglé, vous mangez avec nous !

Le blond capitula devant son air décidé. Autant tenter de débattre avec une chaise. Ils allèrent tous s'installer à côté des serviettes que Seishiro et sa conquête avaient déjà disposées. Ils en profitèrent pour commencer à manger puisque tout le monde avait faim.

Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise au début, Subaru s'avéra être un garçon charmant. Étudiant en psychologie, il venait de terminer son master 2, mais comptait bien aller jusqu'au doctorat. Il était passionné par la parapsychologie, persuadé que le domaine de leur étude avait été sous-estimé jusqu'à présent. Intrigué par le sujet, Fye se mit à le questionner.

Seishiro en profita pour se lever en déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et traîna Kurogane avec lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, il est adorable, pas vrai ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami, tout sourire.

-Oui, il a l'air gentil. Je ne savais pas que tu avais étendu ton terrain de chasse aux piscines.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ici ?

-Non, c'est le mec de l'autre jour, celui avec qui j'ai oublié de conclure ! J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et je l'ai invité à sortir. C'est lui qui a proposé qu'on vienne là.

Soudainement Kurogane se sentit très stupide. Il n'avait pas oublié le coup de téléphone de son meilleur ami, seulement il ne pensait pas que cette histoire aurait réellement des suites. Il était à la fois très étonné, et très fier que Seishiro ait suivi son conseil.

-Bravo mon pote, tu fais des progrès ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas eu de rencard ?

-Arrête avec ce mot, tu sais que ça me file de l'urticaire.

-Comme tu voudras, mais pour moi c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans le bras de la part de son interlocuteur. En guise de vengeance, Kurogane le poussa dans le bassin voisin. Un maître nageur lui hurla de se calmer immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas être mis à la porte, ce qui fit rire Seishiro si fort qu'il manqua de boire la tasse.

-Par contre, je me posais une question ma poule, repris plus sérieusement le brun lorsque la crise de fou rire fut passée. Il a quel âge Subaru ?

-Vingt et un an. Pourquoi ?

-C'est... comment dire ça sans te vexer ? C'est un peu jeune, non ? Pour coucher avec je dis pas, mais pour se fréquenter...

-Premièrement, qui te dis qu'on va se 'fréquenter' ? Et deuxièmement, tu serais pas en train de me traiter de vieux par hasard ?

-Non, pas du tout. Vingt huit ans c'est honorable. Tu t'approches à grands pas de la trentaine, mais bon c'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

Outré, le borgne lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Kurogane y répondit par un haussement de sourcil suggestif, ce qui les fit tout deux éclater de rire.

-Tu sauras pour ta gouverne, que j'ai été parfaitement honnête sur mon âge avec lui, et qu'il a dit que ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

-D'accord, très bien. C'est simplement que vous êtes à des âges où vous ne recherchez pas forcément la même chose.

Seishiro haussa des épaules.

-On verra bien où ça nous mène. Je ne compte pas me marier avec lui tu sais. Pour le moment le seul projet c'est de le mettre dans mon lit.

-Toujours aussi classe...

-Je t'emmerde !

Kurogane ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, d'ici deux semaines, il n'entendrait probablement plus parler de Subaru. Cela dit, ça ne coûtait rien d'espérer, si ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Kohane testa absolument tous les bassins, et toboggans au moins trois fois, traînant tous les adultes derrière elle. Ils furent plus que soulagé de la voir s'écrouler épuisée sur sa serviette aux alentours de quatre heures. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de leur réclamer la glace qu'il lui avait promis.

Subaru s'entendit sans problème avec tout le monde. Même Kohane accepta de lui adresser la parole après quelques heures. À un moment donné, alors qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls, lui et Seishiro, Kurogane surpris les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser. Les choses semblaient très bien parties pour que son meilleur ami parvienne à ses fins.

Un léger incident survint en fin d'après midi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaire. Sur leur passage un petit garçon cria en montrant Fye du doigt :

-Maman, il a quoi le monsieur à son dos ?

-On ne montre pas du doigt voyons ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

Inquiet de la réaction du blond après ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Kurogane le surveilla du coin de l'œil. L'intéressé le connaissait bien car il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux pour lui assurer tout allait bien.

Le moment de la douche fut très délicat pour le brun. Il avait beau être entouré par un tas d'autres personnes, et en présence de Kohane, il avait beaucoup de mal à avoir des pensées pures lorsqu'il voyait Fye se doucher. Ce dernier avait rejeté la tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau, offrant totalement son cou. Le spectacle de l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps presque nu mettait Kurogane dans tous ses états. Il s'empressa de finir de se laver et s'enfuit à moitié jusqu'à son casier. Il fut rejoint au bout de quelques minutes par son amant qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu sais que tu es très sexy en maillot de bain ? Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille, sur un ton espiègle.

-Je me disais exactement la même chose !

Kurogane se retourna et l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui voler un vrai baiser.

-Trop méga beurk ! Grimaça Kohane dans leurs dos.

En riant ils se séparèrent et allèrent se changer. En sortant du centre aquatique, Fye ralentit stratégiquement ses pas, de façon à laisser la petite fille marcher seule en tête. Avec un sourire en coin, il murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de son compagnon :

-On pourrait coucher la petite tôt ce soir...

-Quelle excellente suggestion. J'ai un certain nombre d'idées sur comment occuper notre soirée ensuite...

-J'en connaît deux qui vont baiser en rentrant ! Gloussa Seishiro assez doucement pour qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre.

En cœur, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en riant.


	48. Le mail

Le matin du départ de Kohane, Kurogane décida d'aller vérifier ses mails. Il reprenait le travail dans moins de deux jours, il était plus que temps de se remettre dans le bain.

Sans grande surprise, sa boite de réception était pleine de mails envoyés par des newsletters desquelles il oubliait toujours de se désabonner. Il finit néanmoins par trouver ce qu'il était venu y chercher : le planning de sa prochaine semaine de travail. Certains de ses collègues allaient partir en vacances, il allait donc devoir les remplacer pour leurs cours.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre le reste des messages à la corbeille, mais un mail retint son attention. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un spam qui avait réussi à échapper à la qualification de message indésirable car l'adresse de l'expéditeur était anonymous0412. En y regardant de plus prêt, cela ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à une pub. L'objet du mail titrait : ''Vous pensez connaître le vrai Fye ?'' Trop intrigué pour ne pas cliquer, Kurogane ouvrit le courriel.

Ce dernier contenait un texte très court, ainsi que de multiples pièces jointes. Certaines étaient des images, d'autres des vidéos. L'URL d'un site web était reportée tout en bas du mail. Le message sur l'écran était le suivant :

«  _Cher Kurogane,_

_S_ _i vous pensez savoir qui est vraiment_ _Fye_ _, vous devriez regarder ce que je vous ai envoyé en pièce jointe. Cela devrait vous donner un aperçu de combien vous êtes loin de la vérité_ _au_ _sujet_ _de votre petit-ami_ _._

_Inutile de me remercier. Ce n'est que justice de vous mettre au courant._

_Si jamais vous aviez toujours des doutes après ça, voici un lien qui devrait les faire disparaître définitivement._  »

Cela ressemblait à un de ces canulars qui tournait régulièrement sur les réseaux sociaux. Un de vos amis postait un message pour dire qu'il avait mis en ligne ses photos nues afin de faire taire les rumeurs à son sujet, le tout accompagné d'un lien vers un autre site web. Les malheureux qui cliquaient ouvraient la porte à tout un tas de virus, voire un piratage de leur compte.

Kurogane aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des ces arnaques. Tout d'abord parce que le mail commençait pas son prénom, et contenait celui de Fye, ce qui était assez improbable dans ce genre d'escroquerie envoyées à la chaîne. Ensuite, le ton du message lui semblait presque menaçant, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

Aucune miniature des pièces jointes ne s'affichait, il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée d'à quoi s'attendre en les ouvrant. Il aurait probablement dû effacer ce mail, et oublier tout ça, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Pourquoi quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas prendrait la peine de trouver son adresse pour lui envoyer un message pour lui révéler la ''vérité'' à propos de son petit-ami ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de regarder les vidéos en premier. Il cliqua donc sur celle en tête de liste et attendit patiemment pour qu'elle charge. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit en plein milieu de son écran, et le film se lança. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Se maudissant pour avoir été assez stupide pour se laisser avoir, il referma la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il avait téléchargé la vidéo, son ordinateur était probablement infecté. Au moment où l'image disparu, il cru soudain voir apparaître un visage qui lui glaça le sang.

Pendant un petit moment il resta figé face à l'écran, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Il aurait pu jurer que c'était Fye. Pire, il était certain que c'était Fye. Pourtant, il voulait trouver une autre explication. Il y en avait forcément une. Il avait peut être mal vu. Tous les blonds de la terre n'étaient pas Fye !

Il ne devait surtout pas re-regarder la vidéo. Cela aurait été une connerie monumentale ! Qui aurait été assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille ? La place de ce mail et de son contenu était dans la corbeille !

Il ré-ouvrit le film. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendit que les dix premières secondes passent, priant pour s'être trompé. La caméra finit par bouger, dévoilant un nouveau visage : celui de son petit-ami. Il allait quitter la vidéo, mais quelque chose chez Fye l'en empêcha. Tremblant, il avança de plusieurs minutes pour vérifier, mais l'état du jeune homme était toujours le même. Les choses étaient bien pires que ce qu'il croyait. Furieux, il s'empressa de cliquer sur la croix rouge.

Jamais il n'aurait dû regarder ça.

Il sentait déjà le goût du remord envahir sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il avait regardé, ça allait l'obséder. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il voulait savoir qui avait filmé ça, qui avait envoyé ce message. Il voulait les punir, venger son petit-ami.

Comme il était trop tard, et pour être bien certain que le reste du contenu du mail était similaire, il ouvrit toutes les pièces jointes et le lien vers le site web. Ses peurs étaient fondées car elles montraient toutes la même chose que la première vidéo.

Kurogane était en colère. Ses mains tremblaient littéralement de rage. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas écraser son poing contre le bureau. Fye et la petite étaient la pièce voisine, et il ne voulait pas les alerter.

Comment est-ce que ces salopards avaient osé faire  _ça_  à Fye ? Plus important, comment l'un d'eux avait-il eu le culot de lui envoyer des preuves ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, à le mettre en colère ? C'était réussi.

Deux légers coups à la porte l'avertirent que Fye s'apprêtait à entrer. Il s'empressa de fermer sa boite mail, et attrapa les accoudoirs pour ne pas qu'il voie ses mains trembler.

-Tu vas être prêt mon chéri ? Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard à la gare.

-J'arrive.

Usant de toute sa concentration pour ne rien laisser paraître, il enfila ses chaussures, et attrapa sa veste. Au moment où il passait devant lui pour accéder au salon, Fye l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa. Kurogane ne put se retenir de l'entourer de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il se sentait tellement désolé pour lui, même si le blond n'avait conscience de rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était protéger Fye, s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien de mal. Il avait déjà trop souffert. Son étreinte était peut être un peu trop étouffante car elle attira l'attention de l'Anglais.

-Kuro, tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement bien, mon ange.

Fye paraissait dubitatif, mais les appels pressants de Kohane dans l'autre pièce ne lui laissèrent pas la possibilité de poursuivre la discussion. L'ambiance dans la voiture fut maussade. La petite fille avait hâte de rentrer chez elles afin de raconter sa semaine à sa tante et son oncle, mais elle était triste de partir. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gare, elle se mit à pleurer. Fye tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler. Il lui promis de l'appeler quand elle serait arrivée, et lui assura qu'il viendrait bientôt la voir à Tokyo. Cela la calma un peu.

C'est fermement accrochée à la main de son parrain qu'elle se dirigea vers le quai. Le train arriva en gare pratiquement au moment où ils finissaient de descendre les escaliers. Kurogane cru que ses larmes allaient repartir, mais l'enfant se contenta de demander, des trémolos dans la voix :

-Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de revenir vous voir ?

-Quand tu veux ma chérie ! On sera toujours heureux de t'avoir à la maison.

-Je pourrais venir pendant les prochaines vacances alors ?

-Oui, du moment que tata et tonton sont d'accord.

Un sourire rassuré apparu sur le visage de la fillette.

L'hôtesse qui devait s'occuper de Kohane pendant le voyage s'approcha doucement d'eux. Ils lui remirent le billet et les affaires de l'enfant. Elle n'était pas très rassurée de devoir voyager seule, mais comme le trajet s'était bien passé à l'aller, elle avait moins peur.

Le moment du départ approchait à grands pas. Kurogane s'accroupit pour dire au revoir à la fillette, et lui ouvrit les bras. Sans se faire prier, elle lui fit un câlin.

-Au revoir Kuro ! Continue de rendre parrain Fye content, d'accord ? Lui souffla t-elle.

-C'est promis.

Elle relâcha son étreinte pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Fye. Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui, les yeux humides. Il la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur du train, et la déposa à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime fort princesse, tu le sais ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime parrain. Tu es le plus gentil !

-A très vite ma puce.

-Au revoir !

Ils se firent des signes à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce que le train démarre. Le brun devait avouer qu'il était un peu triste de voir partir la petite fille. Elle avait apporté un rayon de gaieté et de fraîcheur chez eux pendant cette semaine. Conscient que son petit-ami devait être bouleversé, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Fye se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Je sais que c'est idiot, parce que je vais la revoir dans pas si longtemps, mais ça me rend triste de la voir partir.

-Ce n'est pas idiot, mon ange, c'est simplement que tu tiens à elle.

Le blond lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la voiture. Kurogane faisait comme si de rien était, mais il était très ébranlé par le mail qu'il avait reçu. Il revoyait en boucle les images dans sa tête. Elles lui donnaient à la fois envie de vomir, et de frapper dans un mur.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement fut très dur pour lui. Le brun dut s'efforcer de tenir une conversation normale avec son petit-ami, tout en cachant son malaise. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui parler du mail redoutant que cela gâche tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps. Fye n'était jamais allé aussi bien, et il était certain que son état rechuterait si jamais il apprenait pour le mail. Le problème c'est qu'il ne voyait pas comment le cacher à Fye. Le jeune homme le connaissait trop bien, il finirait pas comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout que pour le moment il était tout bonnement incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Par chance, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, le blond décida de faire la cuisine. Prétextant une migraine, Kurogane en profita pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il eut beau tenter de se convaincre que c'était stupide, au bout de deux minutes il se retrouva à fixer le mail sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir ouvert, ne jamais avoir vu ces vidéos, ni ces images.

Fye, son Fye, apparaissait dans des films pornographiques. C'était juste inconcevable. Les films étaient clairement amateurs, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il y avait plusieurs hommes dans chacune des vidéos, plusieurs hommes qui le baisaient. Mais le pire, parce qu'il y avait bien pire que tout ça, c'était l'expression de Fye sur les images. Il était complètement absent, les yeux dans le vague, voire quasiment fermés. Clairement, le jeune homme était sous l'effet d'une drogue, absolument pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'est ça qui tuait Kurogane, que ces images aient été tournées sans le consentement du blond.

Tous les autres visages sans exception étaient floutés. Fye était le seul reconnaissable. Peut être que celui qui lui avait envoyé ça l'avait fait pour le narguer ? Dans tous les cas, il avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui. Cette fois, Kurogane n'allait pas laisser tomber, il allait trouver le ou les responsables et les faire payer.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Fye était très jeune quand cela avait été tourné. Les images dataient probablement d'un ou deux ans après le lycée, ce qui signifiait que le blond était encore en Angleterre. Le coupable se trouvait forcément dans les personnes qu'il avait rencontré là bas.

-Quel con ! Lâcha soudain Kurogane à sa propre intention.

La réponse qu'il cherchait était sous son nez depuis le début. Le clé de la solution était l'Angleterre. C'est là bas que Fye avait été poussé par la fenêtre par un homme dont il n'avait pas voulu lui donner le nom, là bas qu'il avait eu une relation avec un homme qui lui passait des coups de téléphones étranges, et là bas que ces horribles vidéos avaient été tournées. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Les trois hommes qui avaient fait souffrir son petit-ami pendant son séjour sur le continent n'en étaient qu'un seul. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le timing avec lequel le mail avait été envoyé. Quelque jours plus tôt il avait une conversation téléphonique perturbante avec un inconnu qui refusait de se présenter, et comme par hasard il recevait aujourd'hui des images et vidéos compromettantes de Fye. Quant à savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, la raison paraissait plutôt évidente. Manifestement il continuait d'essayer de faire du mal à Fye, et il avait trouvé un moyen facile de l'atteindre en servant de lui.

Kurogane regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir insisté pour obtenir un nom quand il l'avait eu au téléphone. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien à ce moment là. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser que Fye lui disait la vérité ? C'était triste à dire, mais le jeune homme mentait comme il respirait dès que les choses concernaient son état de santé ou son passé. Le problème c'est que cette fois le brun ne pouvait venir lui en parler. C'était exactement ce que l'autre cherchait, briser leur couple, et il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

-Mon chéri, tu veux bien venir mettre la table pendant que je finis de préparer à manger ? Lui demanda soudain Fye en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

Paniqué à l'idée que le blond voie ce qui se trouvait sur son écran, Kurogane ferma violemment son ordinateur. Interloqué par sa réaction, son petit-ami fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien Kuro ?

-Oui, super, marmonna t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que je voie ?

-Rien.

-Tu es un piètre menteur, tu le sais ça ? Se moqua gentiment l'Anglais.

Voulant changer de sujet, le brun se leva en déclarant que la table n'allait pas se mettre toute seule. Il tenta de sortir de la chambre mais Fye lui barra la route. Les bras croisés, le jeune homme le fixait, en attente d'une explication.

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure. Tu m'as juste fait peur, s'expliqua t-il vaguement en forçant le passage.

Le blond le rattrapa par le bras. Son expression était de plus en plus courroucée. Les choses allaient finir par dégénérer en dispute si ça continuait, mais Kurogane était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour le garder loin de ce mail.

-Kurogane, je sais reconnaître quand on me ment, et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, mais je croyais que c'était à cause du départ de Kohane. Visiblement j'avais tort.

Le brun grinça des dents à l'utilisation de son prénom complet. L'autre était vraiment remonté contre lui.

-Fye je...

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications bidons. Dis moi ce qui se passe !

-J'ai mal dormi, et ça me fait chier de reprendre le travail dans deux jours, c'est tout.

-Et c'est pour ça j'ai quasiment dû t'arracher les mots de la bouche quand on était en voiture, et que tu n'es pas foutu de me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles ?! S'énerva Fye.

Son petit-ami était perspicace, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs. C'est pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui cacher ce qui se passait. Cela ne changeait quand même rien à sa décision de ne rien lui dire, au moins pour le moment. Il devrait peut être demander conseil à sa psy, elle saurait mieux quoi faire. Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de nier, et tant pis s'il lui faisait la gueule le reste de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que te dise ? Je ne vais quand même pas inventer quelque chose pour te faire plaisir !

-Donc il n'y a rien ?

-Oui ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'emprunte ton pc deux minutes, rétorqua le blond.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune homme se précipita pour rouvrir l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. Kurogane accouru et le referma brutalement avant que l'écran n'ait eu le temps de s'allumer. Fye eut un mouvement de recul, pris de court par la violence de son geste.

-A part ça, il n'y a pas de problème ! Siffla t-il, sarcastique.

-Fye, laisse tomber, je t'en prie.

Sa voix sonnait comme une supplique, mais il était désespéré. Le blond ne devait pas voir ce qu'il y avait sur cet écran. Cela risquerait de le briser, encore. Il garda sa main fermement appuyée sur l'ordinateur pour être certain qu'il ne le rouvre pas dans un moment d'inattention.

Voyant sa détresse, l'Anglais se radoucit. À son plus grand soulagement il détourna son attention de l'ordinateur pour la reporter sur lui. La colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Kuro, de quoi est-ce que tu as si peur ?

-Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Tu ne dois pas voir ce qui se trouve sur cet écran. Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il faut juste que tu me croies.

Le visage de Fye perdait ses couleurs à vue d'œil. Sa main vint saisir celle de Kurogane.

-C'est moi qui ai peur maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible sur cet ordinateur pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Je vois bien que tu essayes de me protéger de quelque chose, mais il faut que je sache. Je suis désolé. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met, je m'imagine le pire, et je vais devenir complètement dingue si je reste dans l'ignorance.

Le brun secoua la tête, le suppliant du regard de changer d'avis. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'agir plus longtemps. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir remonter quelques minutes en arrière et fermer normalement ce stupide ordinateur. À la place de ça, il dur laisser Fye écarter sa main et ouvrir doucement l'écran.

-Mon ange, ne fait pas ça... S'il te plaît, oublie cette histoire, et allons manger, tenta t-il de le convaincre dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

-Non, c'est trop tard.

Le pc finit de se rallumer, et le mail s'afficha à l'écran. Kurogane n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir retiré le mot de passe sur son ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Interdit, le blond relu le message plusieurs fois, remontant même pour regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Dans la suite logique des choses, il approcha la souris des pièces jointes. Incapable de le laisser continuer, le brun lui bloqua le poignet.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser regarder ça.

-Lâche moi ! Se dégagea sèchement Fye.

Il cliqua, et la vidéo s'ouvrit en plein milieu de l'écran. Incapable de regarder, Kurogane se détourna. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Les secondes passaient et son petit-ami ne réagissait toujours pas. N'y tenant plus, il finit par regarder dans sa direction.

Fye était livide, à la limite de translucide. Il était complètement immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il avait une expression horrifiée et paniquée.

Pour mettre fin à leur calvaire à tous les deux, le brun quitta la vidéo. Il referma également l'ordinateur. Fye ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tout doucement, Kurogane s'accroupit à ses côtés et fit tourner la chaise dans sa direction. Le mouvement fit reprendre ses esprits au blond, qui sorti de sa transe.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit-il avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Cette fois-ci il ne pleurait plus en silence. Les sanglots agitaient tout son corps. Son visage était trempé. Il hoquetait à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. La crise de larme était l'une des plus violente qu'il lui ait connu, pire que la fois où ils avaient rompu.

Sans lui laisser le choix, Kurogane l'attira dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber de la chaise sans protester, tout en continuant à sangloter. Il resta par terre à pleurer contre lui presque une demi-heure sans pouvoir se calmer. Lorsque enfin la crise passa, il se leva précipitamment et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Le brun attendit qu'il revienne, mais après plusieurs minutes, il vint toquer à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir, mais le verrou était mis. Inquiet il se mis à l'appeler. Un moment il eut peur que son petit-ami soit en train d'avaler des médicaments, puis il se rappela que les anti-dépresseurs étaient rangés dans la table de chevet. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans leur armoire à pharmacie.

-Laisse moi... gémit le blond après plusieurs minutes. Va t-en.

-Fye, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Aller, ouvre moi. Tu me fais peur.

Des pas traînants se firent entendre, et la poignée s'actionna. Kurogane poussa le battant, et serra Fye contre lui. Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

-Je suis tellement désolé, mon ange.

-Désolé ? Renifla t-il. Mais de quoi ?

-De tout. Je suis désolé qu'on t'aie fait une chose pareille, que tu ais dû voir cette vidéo, que je n'aie pas été capable de te protéger de ça...

Cessant de renifler, Fye le repoussa soudain. Son expression avait changé. Il n'était plus paniqué, simplement désespéré. Le visage dans les mains, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit. Kurogane vint le rejoindre, mais il le repoussa lorsqu'il voulu l'entourer de son bras.

-Je pensais que les choses ne pouvaient être pire, mais en fait c'était le cas.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas.

-Dis moi si je me trompe, mais tu penses que ces vidéos ont été tournée sans mon accord, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidement, tu... Attends, ce n'est pas le cas ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Non.

Kurogane était perdu. Il était pourtant certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Fye était complètement à l'ouest. La plupart du temps il paraissait ne même pas se rendre réellement compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Pourtant tu as l'air drogué là dessus.

-Et c'était le cas, confirma t-il. J'étais tellement défoncé que je ne me rappelle pas de la moitié de ce qui s'est passé. Par contre il y a une chose dont je suis certain, et c'est que j'ai donné mon accord pour être filmé. Dans l'état où j'étais, je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire...

Le brun pris quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Fye était consentant. Ça changeait tout. Il aurait toujours préféré ne jamais avoir vu ces vidéos, mais maintenant au moins il n'avait plus de raison d'être en colère. Il se sentait hébété, perdu. Trop d'informations lui arrivaient en même temps.

Tout d'abord le fait que son petit-ami s'était drogué. Il s'en doutait à cause de certains sous-entendus qu'il avait fait, mais en être sûr c'était différent. Maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment c'était arrivé, à quel point est-ce qu'il avait été accro, quand il avait complètement décroché... Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation à ce sujet, et elle risquait de ne pas être agréable.

Le problème principal restait évidement les vidéos. Il ne pouvait évidement pas lui reprocher de les avoir tournées. Il n'avait rien à redire sur ce que Fye avait fait durant les huit années où ils ne s'étaient pas vu. D'un autre côté, dire qu'il s'en fichait, c'était mentir. Ça le dérangeait, de savoir qu'il avait fait ça avec ces autres hommes, et c'était encore pire de le voir. Il comprenait mieux le but de celui qui avait envoyé ce mail à présent.

-Je t'en supplie, dis moi quelque chose.

Le jeune homme avait le regard fixé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer à tout moment. Kurogane compris qu'il avait intérêt à le prendre avec des pincettes s'il voulait éviter une autre crise de larme.

-Fye, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je n'ai rien à te dire sur ce que tu as fais avant d'être avec moi. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais... mais rien en fait. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée.

-Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

Le blond paraissait sincèrement étonné. Pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure, il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Le cœur du brun se serra devant son regard plein d'espoir. Voilà la raison pour laquelle son petit ami s'était mis dans cet état. Comment cet idiot avait pu se mettre en tête qu'il allait le quitter pour ça ?

-Te quitter ? Quelle idée ! Je suis sous le choc, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime plus.

-Tu aurais toutes les raisons pourtant, après avoir vu ça... J'ai tellement honte, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ce qui s'est passé à cette époque, la drogue, le sexe,  _lui_... Pour être honnête, il me reste principalement des bribes, alors il m'a même fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que je regardais. C'est tellement pathétique... Je me dégoûte.

-Moi tu ne me dégoûte pas Fye. Tu as traversé une période difficile en Angleterre, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu veux que je te dises ? Je suis fier que tu ais surmonté ça.

Il attrapa doucement la main de Fye qui se remis à pleurer. De lui même, le blond vint se caler dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être toujours si compréhensif.

-Ça c'est parce que je t'aime mon ange, lui souffla t-il en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et décidèrent d'aller manger pour se changer les idées. Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à parler de Seishiro et de la super semaine qu'ils venaient de passer avec Kohane. L'esprit de Kurogane finissait toujours pas revenir sur le mail. Il avait encore tant de questions à lui poser à ce sujet ! Au final, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de tout régler maintenant, ça leur éviterait de devoir en reparler plus tard. Le soucis c'est qu'il n'était pas certain que Fye y soit prêt psychologiquement.

-Je peux te dire quelque chose à propos de  _ça_? Finit-il par demander, n'y tenant plus.

-Vas-y.

-En réalité, il y bien un truc qui me dérange énormément au sujet de ces vidéos. Que tu les ais tournées à la limite je m'en fiche, surtout qu'on voit bien que c'est du travail amateur. Par contre le fait qu'elles soient sur internet, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer au dessus...

-Quoi ?

La fourchette du blond lui tomba des mains et vint s'écraser avec fracas dans son assiette. Il reperdit instantanément les quelques couleurs qu'il avait péniblement retrouvées.

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-J'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Il avait dit que c'était juste pour lui, pour garder un souvenir. Il n'avait jamais parlé de... Merde ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Quel espèce de...

Il se leva brutalement pour aller sur le balcon. Kurogane l'y rejoignit et le trouva en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il fit de même. Finalement il était de nouveau en colère, et pour une bonne raison cette fois. Qui que ce soit, ce type aller le payer très cher. Quel espèce de salopard sans cœur pouvait faire ça ?!

-On va les faire retirer. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, je te jure qu'on va les enlever. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

-Kuro...

-Tu sais qui as fait ça, je me trompe ? Il te suffit d'aller porter plainte. On pourra même passer par Kusanagi si ça te rassures.

-Je suis d'accord pour demander à ce qu'elles soient enlevées, mais il est hors de question que je porte plainte.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Fye écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, et alluma une autre cigarette.

-Je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non !

Le jeune homme était catégorique. Kurogane comprenait pas pourquoi il se braquait d'un coup. Porter plainte serait probablement le moyen le plus efficace.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange avec cette idée ? C'est le fait de revoir l'homme qui a fait ça ?

Fye haussa les épaules, le visage fermé.

-Qui est-ce ? Qui est cet homme à la fin ? C'est lui que j'ai eu au téléphone la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est réellement ton ex ?

-A quoi ça t'avancera de le savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas, à ne plus l'appeler 'cet homme' pour commencer !

-Oublie ça. Je ne te dirais pas qui c'est.

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce ça peut faire à la fin ?!

-Je ne te répondrais pas, alors laisse tomber !

-Fye...

-Fin de la discussion !

Il quitta le balcon en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Putain !


	49. Appel nocturne

Une semaine passa après que Kurogane ait reçu le mail, mais cette histoire fut loin de sortir de sa tête, bien au contraire. Il s'était avait regardé sur internet les façons de faire retirer une vidéo postée contre sa volonté, et s'était même renseigné pour savoir les démarches possibles auprès de la police. À un moment donné il avait envisagé de répondre à l'expéditeur de ces horreurs, mais Fye le lui avait formellement interdit, allant même jusqu'à lui faire jurer qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Le jeune homme se montrait d'ailleurs étonnement fort face à la situation. Il avait fallut quelques jours à Kurogane pour découvrir que s'il gérait aussi bien c'est parce qu'il avait à nouveau augmenté le dosage de son médicament. Cela avait mis le brun très en colère. Pas contre son petit-ami, mais contre l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça. Ce type cherchait intentionnellement à le blesser, et à ses yeux c'était inadmissible. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se faire violence pour oublier cette histoire comme Fye lui demandait, mais il en était incapable. Cet homme avait fait du mal au blond, physiquement et psychologiquement, et il n'avait jamais été puni pour ça. Kurogane ne pourrait pas laisser tomber avant d'obtenir justice. À ses yeux il était impensable qu'on puisse faire impunément du mal à  _son_  Fye.

Le fait d'avoir appris que l'Anglais était un ancien drogué le perturbait toujours, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion d'en discuter. Le plus souvent Kurogane essayait d'oublier qu'il avait vu les vidéos, mais c'était rarement une grande réussite. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis ce jour là, aucun d'entre eux n'en ayant réellement envie. Pour accentuer le problème, il avait remarqué que Fye était redevenu très sensible aux contacts physique. Il sursautait lorsqu'on avait le malheur de lui effleurer le bras, et il était inutile de seulement penser à le toucher autre part.

Sans y réfléchir une seconde, le brun avait tout raconté à Seishiro à l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans les vestiaires. Son meilleur ami s'était montré presque aussi révolté que lui. Il avait promis de l'aider avec les vidéos, et pour retrouver le coupable. Lancé dans son moment de confessions, Kurogane avait été jusqu'à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait appris sur les cicatrices de son amant, et lui avait avoué qu'il était dépressif. Seishiro avait été sincèrement surpris de l'apprendre. Jusqu'alors il était toujours tombé dans le panneau des sourires factices du blond. Il fit promettre au borgne de rien répéter ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, car il n'était pas certain que Fye apprécie.

Ce vendredi là, le couple s'était couché relativement tôt. Toute cette histoire les épuisait sur le plan psychique et physique. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à désespérer de pouvoir obtenir le retrait des vidéos du site, car étant donné son caractère pornographique, il n'y avait pas de moyen de signaler le contenu inapproprié ni de contacter les administrateurs. La solution restante était le recours à la justice pénale, ce que le blond continuait de refuser net.

Kurogane dormait depuis à peine une heure lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des éclats de voix dans la pièce voisine. Fye n'était plus couché avec lui dans le lit. Doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, et entre-ouvrit le battant pour regarder ce qui se passait.

L'Anglais faisait les cent pas au milieu de la pièce, son portable collé à l'oreille. Il semblait hors de lui.

- _Yeah, of course, I was gonna say it !_ Siffla t-il, sarcastique.  _What on earth made you think that you could post these on_ _the_ _internet ?! Are you totally out of your mind ?!_

Le jeune homme essayait de modérer le volume de sa voix, sans doute dans le but de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, mais sous le coup de la colère il criait presque la fin de ses phrases.

- _You really are a freak ! I never agreed_ _to a_ _nything like that and you're gonna delete_ _them_ _all !_

Kurogane avait un peu de mal à convaincre son cerveau de faire de l'anglais à une heure du matin. Il se fit quand même violence parce qu'il voulait vraiment comprendre cette conversation.

_-No I won't calm down ! Stop telling me what to do, okay ?_

Étant donné que Fye parlait dans sa seconde langue, Kurogane avait peu de doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir de la chambre pour lui prendre le téléphone et insulter celui à l'autre bout du fil, mais ça n'aurait pas été très productif. Fye refusait de lui donner l'identité du coupable, alors si écouter aux portes pouvait l'aider il n'allait pas s'en priver.

-Mais va te faire foutre putain !

Le jeune homme manqua de jeter son téléphone au sol. À la place il s'assit rageusement sur le canapé et envoya valser les coussins.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que le japonnais me vienne naturellement quand je suis hors de moi ?! On s'en branle. Arrête d'essayer de m'analyser, ok ?

- **[...]**

-Comment tu as pu oser faire ça ? Qu'est-ce je t'ai fait pour mériter que tu continue à me faire souffrir ? Explique moi parce que là je ne comprend plus !

La voix de Fye se brisa. Sa colère était complètement retombée. Maintenant il semblait se contenir pour ne pas pleurer.

-Ah non, et tu appelles ça comment alors ?

- **[…]**

-Tu as déjà détruit ma vie une fois, et maintenant tu voudrais recommencer ? Ça ne t'avais pas suffit la première fois ? Pourquoi tu ne me fous pas la paix ?! Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi vivre ma vie !

Le blond était en larme. Sa voix était suppliante, désespérée. Il pressa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots.

-Combien de temps tu vas me poursuivre encore ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, j'ai toujours fait ce que tu m'as dis. Tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir tourner la page et oublier toute cette merde. Je t'en pries...

- **[…]**

-Non, ça c'est hors de question. Jamais. Je... Non.

- **[…]**

-Tu vas laisser Kurogane en dehors de ça. Je t'interdis de lui parler !

- **[…]**

**-**  La ferme ! Hurla t-il convulsivement en lançant le portable à travers la pièce.

L'objet s'écrasa contre le mur avec un craquement de verre et de métal brisés.

Il se mit à haleter entre ses sanglots, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Kurogane sorti de derrière la porte, et le pris dans ses bras. Sans hésiter, Fye se cramponna à lui, trempant son t-shirt de larmes.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Gémit-il. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça s'arrête...

-Je sais mon ange. Je suis là, c'est fini, murmura t-il pour le rassurer.

-J'ai peur...

-De quoi ?

-De lui. De ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite. La pensée qu'il pourrait recommencer, faire pire même, ça me terrorise.

Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Le brun resserra son étreinte. Il était fou de rage. Si Fye n'avait pas été dans la pièce, il aura probablement balancé la table par terre en hurlant de colère. Ses mains aussi tremblaient, mais il serra les poings pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Aide moi à l'en empêcher. Tu as juste à me donner un nom.

-Je ne peux pas, sanglota t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je... il m'a... je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

-Fye...

Le blond secoua la tête en s'essuyant le visage. Kurogane n'en pouvait plus de le voir en larmes.

-Même si je portais plainte ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est le cas. Je n'ai aucune preuve contre lui. Ce sera la parole d'un ex-drogué mentalement instable, contre celle d'un homme riche et respecté par tout le monde. Qui obtiendra gain de cause à ton avis ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça !

-Si. Je veux retourner me coucher maintenant.

Kurogane n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le laisser retourner au lit. Il ne l'y rejoint pas. Fye avait ses cachets pour dormir, mais lui n'avait rien, et il ne trouverait plus le sommeil après ça.

À la place, il alla ramasser le téléphone en miette de son petit-ami et regarda s'il pouvait le remettre en marche. Évidement ce n'était pas le cas. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il mis la carte SIM de Fye dans son propre téléphone. Il connaissait son code, et n'eut en conséquence aucun mal à le déverrouiller.

Il regarda dans le journal d'appel pour voir le dernier numéro entrant, mais comme la fois précédente l'appel était masqué. Il décida quand même de jeter un coup d'œil à ses sms, mais ne trouva rien de suspect. C'était plutôt rassurant en réalité. Comme si de rien était, il remis sa propre carte SIM dans le portable, et posa celle de son petit-ami sur la table à côté du cadavre de son smartphone.

Il avait fait chou blanc une fois de plus, mais il était loin de s'avouer vaincu. Cette fois il allait avoir recours aux grands moyens, que Fye le veuille ou non.

Lorsqu'il arriva au travail le lendemain, son patron compris immédiatement que quelque chose clochait en voyant ses cernes interminables et son air renfrogné. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, mais lui précisa qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Seishiro n'insista et ils allèrent en silence s'installer sur les machines pour leur séance quotidienne. Son meilleur ami semblait perturbé lui aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

-Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un truc à me dire ? Finit par lui demander Kurogane.

-Non. Enfin si. C'est à propos de Subaru, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça en ce moment...

-Franchement Sei', fait toi plaisir, raconte moi tout en détail si tu veux. Je préfère ça plutôt que de ressasser dans mon coin.

Le borgne parut sincèrement soulagé. Kurogane commença à se demander depuis combien de temps l'autre se retenait de lui parler. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait des problèmes qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter ceux de son meilleur ami.

-Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule mais j'arrive pas à coucher avec lui.

-Je te demande pardon ? Toi, tu n'arrives pas à coucher avec quelqu'un ?

-Oh ça va, la ferme ! Grommela Seishiro.

-Désolé, c'est juste que venant de toi, ça surprend un peu... Aller raconte.

Son ami soupira, et descendit de son tapis de course. Il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette, et s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Kurogane l'imita.

-J'ai appris qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me dérange d'être sa première fois.

-Pourtant d'habitude ça ne te pose pas vraiment de cas de conscience...

-C'est bien le problème figure toi ! Avant ça j'en avais rien à foutre que mon ou ma partenaire soit vierge, sauf que dans ces cas là ça se finissait rarement bien. Ils s'imaginaient toujours des trucs, et ensuite ils étaient blessés de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'un coup d'un soir.

Parfois Kurogane se demandait à quoi ça ressemblait de vivre dans le monde de Seishiro. Tout le monde était une proie potentielle, mais toujours à usage unique. Pas de lien, pas de sentiment, juste du sexe. Ça devait être agréable parfois d'être lui, de ne jamais avoir à se prendre la tête et de juste faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait.

-Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, lui signala le brun, perdu.

-Le rapport c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de blesser Subaru !

-Dans ce cas ne le jette pas quand tu auras couché avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire ! Protesta vivement l'autre.

-Où est le problème alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si jamais après coup ça me fait comme pour les autres et que je n'ai plus envie de le revoir. Je l'aime vraiment bien, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, ou de ne plus le voir.

Kurogane se mit à rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami. Le grand Seishiro avait finalement été rattrapé par le monde réel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le fuyait que tout ses codes semblaient maintenant lui échapper. C'est assez drôle de le voir paniquer comme ça après toutes ses années à le voir se moquer de lui à cause de ses histoires de cœur.

-Tu te poses de ces questions ! Si tu l'apprécies tant que ça, il n'y a aucune raison que ça cesse une fois que vous aurez couché ensemble. Au contraire, il y a des chances qu'il te plaise encore plus.

-Tu as sûrement raison... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prend tout le temps la tête avec ça en ce moment. Je ne me pose pas autant de question d'habitude.

-Peut être parce que avec Subaru ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? Pour un peu on pourrait croire que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour lui !

-Va te faire mettre Kurogane ! T'es qu'un sale enfoiré ! S'offusqua Seishiro en le poussant pour le faire tomber du banc. Je vois bien que ça te fais jubiler de me voir comme un con !

-Après toutes ces années à t'entendre raconter partout à quel point les couples c'est de la merde, et que jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à ça, je prend mon pied en effet.

-On est pas en couple !

-On en reparlera dans quelques semaines.

Pour toute réponse, Seishiro lui fit un doigt d'honneur, puis entreprit de lui renverser sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Il le poursuivit ainsi jusqu'aux vestiaires trempant une bonne partie du sol par la même occasion. En arrivant, leurs collègues les découvrirent hilares dans les vestiaires en train d'essayer de faire sécher leurs affaires. Primera les engueula et les força à essuyer le désastre avant l'arrivée des premiers clients.

Même s'il était à quatre pattes en train de frotter le sol à huit heures du matin, Kurogane se sentait plus léger qu'en arrivant. Pour la première fois en une semaine, il avait presque réussi à oublier les vidéos, et le type qui harcelait Fye. Malheureusement, il lui fallut moins d'une demi-heure avant que ce sujet redevienne le centre de ses pensées, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui il avait prévu de faire bouger les choses.

Il se retrouva donc à guetter l'arrivée de Kusanagi dans la salle. Le samedi ce dernier venait le matin, et Kurogane comptait bien avoir une discussion avec lui avant la fin de la journée. Il n'avait jamais pensé utiliser son amitié avec le policier de cette manière, mais Fye ne lui laissait plus d'autre choix.

Quand enfin le policier fit son apparition, le brun lui expliqua qu'il avait un service à lui demander, et qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils mangent ensemble pour en parler. Son ami accepta sans hésitation, curieux cependant de savoir quel était ce fameux service.

-Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un profiteur alors n'hésite pas à me dire non, mais le service dont j'ai besoin, il faudrait que tu me le rendes en tant que policier, avoua Kurogane lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux installés devant leurs assiettes.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je me ferait un plaisir de t'aider. Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Kurogane plongea le nez dans son assiette. Il remua vaguement la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Il était sûr de lui quand il avait décidé de demander son aide au lieutenant, mais maintenant il hésitait. Si Fye l'apprenait il allait lui en vouloir à mort. Son petit-ami n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se sentir trahi par lui en ce moment. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Savoir que le blond savait qui était le responsable et qu'il refusait sciemment de le dénoncer le rendait dingue. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne plus avoir à le voir souffrir !

-Est-ce que tu as des problèmes graves Kurogane ? L'interrogea prudemment son vis à vis, inquiété par son silence.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est à propos de Fye.

-Ton petit-ami ?

-Oui. Il y a ce type -je ne sais pas qui c'est- qui s'en prend à lui, et il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit, mais moi je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « qui s'en prend à lui » ?

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre pendant un instant avant de décider qu'il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide du policier. Il lui raconta tout : les vidéos, les appels, les cicatrices. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de Kusanagi se décomposa. Il paraissait sincèrement horrifié par ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Seigneur... laissa t-il échapper lorsqu'il eut terminé. Je comprend que tu sois en colère. À ta place je serais probablement venu me voir aussi.

-Tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Sans plainte ça risque d'être difficile, mais je vais regarder. Si tu me transmet le lien du site, je pourrais essayer de trouver le propriétaire du domaine pour lui demander de retirer les vidéos. Le problème avec les sites pornos c'est qu'il est souvent difficile de remonter aux propriétaires, surtout quand ils postent du contenu illégal comme le revenge porn.

-Le quoi ?

-Le revenge porn. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand quelqu'un poste des photos ou des vidéos érotiques d'un de ses ex sur internet pour se venger d'une rupture. La pratique est plus répandue que ce qu'on croit malheureusement.

-Tu déconnes, il y a vraiment des gens qui font ça ?

-J'en ai bien peur...

-Dire que je ne pensais pas pouvoir perdre plus foi en l'humanité.

Affligé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Kurogane transféra le mail à son ami depuis son téléphone. Il espérait sincèrement que le policier pourrait faire fermer cette saleté de site. Cela devrait au moins soulager un peu Fye si les vidéos n'étaient plus sur internet.

-Kusanagi, ce serait abuser si je te demandais de trouver qui m'a envoyé ce mail ?

-Honnêtement je doute de pouvoir le faire. Il nous faut un mandat pour convaincre les fournisseurs de nous donner une identité pour une adresse IP, au mieux je pourrais te fournir une localisation.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave.

-Juste pour savoir, imaginons que je le trouve quand même, tu me promets de ne pas déconner si je te donne son identité ? Je n'ai aucune envie que ce soit toi que je doive mettre derrière les barreaux.

-Rassure toi, je veux simplement que ce type soit condamné pour ce qu'il a fait. C'est à ça que sert la justice non ?

Sur ce coup là, Kurogane n'était pas totalement honnête. Il était tellement remonté qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait si jamais on lui donnait le nom de l'auteur du mail. Par chance, il se trouvait très probablement en Angleterre ce qui l'empêcherait de faire quoi que soit, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas il n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'il se serait contenu.

Pour le moment il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait de ce nom lorsqu'il l'aurait -parce qu'il finirait par l'obtenir d'une façon ou d'une autre- tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentirait mieux lorsque son ennemi ne serait plus protégé par l'anonymat d'internet.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le brun retrouva son petit ami roulé en boule sous la couette devant une série. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter son visionnage lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il ne voulut pas non plus le rejoindre dans le salon. Il refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit, restant absorbé pas son écran.

Kurogane se doutait que sa réaction était due à l'épreuve qu'il était en train de traverser, mais il n'avait pas le sentiment que c'était sain. Il préférait le voir pleurer ou crier plutôt qu'abattu et enfermé dans son mutisme. Il finit par décider d'agir plutôt que de le regarder sans rien faire.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, il entra dans la chambre, alluma la lumière, et ferma l'ordinateur du blond. Ce dernier ne protesta que vaguement et s'enfouit sous la couette. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, le brun s'allongea à côté de lui dans le lit.

-Fye, parle moi.

L'Anglais secoua la tête négativement en croisant les bras.

-Fye, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne me sens pas bien...

-J'avais cru remarquer, en effet. C'est à cause de cette nuit ?

Fye releva la tête vers lui, et poussa un gémissement dépité.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Un peu oui.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que c'était _lui_?

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son bouclier de couverture. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit et leva son regard vers le plafond.

-Si tu le demande c'est que tu connais la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que ce salopard voulait ? Demanda le brun en se redressant.

-Je ne sais pas, me narguer sûrement.

-Quel enfoiré ! Si je le tenais je te jure que...

-Kuro, laisse tomber s'il te plaît. J'ai pas la force de me disputer à ce sujet ce soir.

Le blond paraissait complètement épuisé. Ses cernes avaient formées des poches sous ses yeux et sa peau était plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Kurogane se rapprocha de lui, et le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il en profita pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

-Tes médicaments ne t'aident pas assez à dormir, mon ange ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi alors ?

Fye hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je n'arrête pas de repenser à l'Angleterre, à quand je me droguais. Je me sentais tellement bien. J'avais pleins de problèmes mais je m'en foutais. Je.. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à gérer le manque.

-Quel imbécile je fais ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, je suis désolé. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Rien, malheureusement. Il faut que j'arrive à me sortir ça de la tête, et en attendant je reste enfermé pour ne rien faire de stupide.

-Ça fait combien de temps que ça te travaille ?

-Depuis le mail, mais aujourd'hui c'était vraiment dur.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient ouvertement des problèmes de drogue du blond. Jusqu'à présent ils n'y avaient toujours fait que des allusions sous-entendues. Kurogane ne savait pas si c'était un progrès ou un signe que Fye allait de plus en plus en mal.

-Tu ne vas pas à des réunions des narcotiques anonymes, ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Non, parler en public c'est pas mon truc. J'ai un parrain d'abstinence par contre.

-Tu devrais peut être l'appeler dans ce cas.

-C'est déjà fait, j'ai eu Kim' tout à l'heure.

Le brun eut un instant d'arrêt. « Kim' » ? Il parlait bien du Kim' auquel il pensait ?

-Kim' ? Tu veux dire Kimihiro ?

Fye jura. Il n'avait apparemment pas prévu de lui révéler ce détail.

Je ne suis pas sûr que j'étais sensé te le dire, mais oui Kimihiro est mon parrain.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui aussi... ?

-Il a eu des problèmes de drogue quand il était plus jeune, oui. Comme quoi ça peut arriver même aux meilleurs.

Voilà qui expliquait la grande proximité qui existait entre les deux hommes. Kurogane avait déjà remarqué que dans les moments où ça n'allait pas, Fye appelait soit Yuko, soit Kimihiro. Il s'était toujours demandé en quoi avoir l'assistant de sa psy au téléphone pouvait l'aider. Maintenant il savait.

-Tu l'as rencontré avant ou après que Yuko ait commencé à te suivre ?

-C'est compliqué...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter.

-Si, tu as le droit de savoir. Il aurait fallut que je t'en parle un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, soupira le jeune homme en se relevant. Pour que tu comprennes il faut que je remonte au moment où je suis revenu au Japon il y a cinq ans. À cette époque je n'étais pas encore sevré, je venais tout juste d'arrêter. C'était le cadet de mes soucis parce que j'étais rentré pour mourir. J'ai fait une tentative de suicide le lendemain de mon arrivée. Je me suis retrouvé en hôpital psychiatrique, mais ils ne pouvaient pas me mettre au service de toxicomanie.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que j'étais un danger pour moi même. Je voulais vraiment en finir. Ils me traitaient en même temps pour mes pulsions suicidaires et mon addiction, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Il faut dire que j'étais loin d'être coopératif. J'ai épuisé trois de leurs psy en six mois avant qu'ils ne se décident à faire appel à Yuko.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

-Elle est réputé pour pouvoir traiter même le plus désespéré des cas. En l'occurrence, je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas volé sa réputation, puisqu'elle a même réussi à m'aider moi.

Le brun avait cru comprendre que son petit-ami avait traversé une très mauvaise passe à un moment donné, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre pour la tentative de suicide, Fye en avait parfois parlé à demi-mot. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait passé autant de temps à l'hôpital, ni à ce qu'il lui ait eu tant de mal à simplement accepter qu'on le soigne. S'il trouvait que son petit-ami n'allait pas bien en ce moment, il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il se trouvait cinq ans plus tôt.

-Toujours est-il que quand j'ai recommencé à parler, elle a pris mon problème de drogue très au sérieux, et lorsqu'elle a compris que je ne pouvais pas aller aux réunions habituelles, elle m'a proposé de n'avoir qu'un seul interlocuteur. Yuko m'a aidé à combattre la dépression, et Kim' à vaincre mon addiction. Je serais probablement mort sans eux à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sans ça on ne se serait pas retrouvé, et on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui.

Kurogane attrapa la main de son amant, et la serra fort dans la sienne. Fye s'ouvrait à lui, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir survécu. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que j'ai recommencé à apprécier la vie, que je me suis dis qu'il y avait un intérêt à être vivant. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Kurogane. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux de te mêler à tout ça. Je sens bien que cette histoire te ronge...

-Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce type a décidé de s'en prendre à toi. On va surmonter ça tout les deux, je te le promet mon ange.

-Merci mon amour.

Le blond lui sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kurogane comptait s'arrêter là, mais l'autre commença à le déshabiller. Faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, il fit remonter le tissu de son t-shirt avant de retirer son propre haut. Le brun se laissa faire, craignant qu'un geste de sa part ne brusque son partenaire.

Ils n'étaient pas fougueux ou enfiévrés comme à leur habitude. Ce soir là ils furent tendres et délicats. Ils firent l'amour tout en douceur, comme au ralenti. Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, se criant tout leur amour à travers leur regard.

Pour quelques temps, le mail, les vidéos, le mystérieux responsable, tout disparu. Ils étaient seuls au monde, isolé dans une bulle où rien de mal ne pouvait plus arriver.

Kurogane aurait tout donné pour y rester pour toujours. Être heureux avec Fye, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?


	50. Cher Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision par rapport aux dates, l'histoire se passe en 2017. Donc si vous la lisez plus tard, les dates ne correspondront pas.

 -Fye, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller tout seul ? Je peux prendre quelques jours, Seishiro comprendra.

-Ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais je préfère rester seul.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ça ne faisait pas plaisir à entendre, mais si son petit-ami ne voulait pas de lui, le mieux à faire était sûrement de le laisser tranquille. À la fin du week-end, le jeune homme avait soudain décidé de retourner à Tokyo pour voir Yuko et Kimihiro. Les séances par téléphone ne lui suffisaient plus, et bien qu'il affirmait le contraire, le brun sentait qu'il avait encore du mal à gérer le manque.

En sortant du travail, Kurogane était passé le chercher chez eux pour l'amener jusqu'à la gare. Il n'était pas fou de joie de le voir partir seul, mais si ça lui faisait bien, il valait mieux le laisser y aller.

-À jeudi mon chéri ! Lui lança le blond en l'embrassant rapidement.

-À jeudi ! Appelle moi en arrivant, d'accord ?

-Oui chef !

Ce n'était que pour deux petits jours, mais Kurogane n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul chez lui. Fye ne travaillait pas, donc il le trouvait toujours à la maison en rentrant d'habitude. En plus, il avait beau savoir que son petit-ami logerait chez Kimihiro pendant son séjour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à la pensée qu'il était à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, et que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait rien faire.

En soupirant, le brun balança ses clés sur la table. Il mit la bouilloire à chauffer dans le but de se faire des nouilles instantanées, et alla se vautrer sur son lit avec Mokona en attendant que l'eau soit prête. Il grattouillait distraitement la tête du petit animal quand il remarqua que le placard de Fye était resté grand ouvert. Une partie de la penderie était vide et le tiroir à chaussette était mal refermé. Cela lui donnait encore plus le cafard. Il se leva pour fermer la porte, mais son regard fut attiré par un carton rangé dans le coin de la penderie. Kurogane le reconnu immédiatement comme celui qu'il avait renversé lorsqu'ils étaient à Tokyo. C'est là dedans que Fye avait rangé tout ses souvenirs, et notamment ses fameuses lettres, celles qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de lire.

S'il se rappelait bien des dates, elles avaient été écrites exactement durant la période où Fye était en Angleterre. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il les lise, parce qu'elles révélaient ce qui c'était passé là bas. Peut être même le nom de l'auteur du mail.

Il avait fait une promesse, et ce n'était pas son genre de trahir sa parole. Fye ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait qu'il avait fouillé dans ce carton.

En même temps, Fye n'avait pas à le savoir. Il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour voir s'il trouvait quelque chose lié aux vidéos, ou à l'homme qui les avait tournées. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Kusanagi, ce qui signifiait probablement que le policier n'avait rien trouvé, mais s'il lui donnait de nouvelles informations, peut être que ça ferait avancer les choses.

Kurogane sorti la liasse de lettres du carton et l'amena avec lui dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à table avec son bol de nouille et commença à lire.

 

* * *

**_12 avril 200_ _9_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_C'est étrange de t'écrire, mais j'avais besoin de parler, et comme je ne peux plus t'appeler... Je sais bien qu'on a ~~que j'ai~~ préféré rompre puisque j'ai déménagé à des milliers de kilomètres, mais tu me manques ! Je pense tout le temps à toi et à Yui. J'aimerai que vous soyez encore à mes côtés tout les deux._

_Mes parents disaient qu'on déménageait pour prendre un nouveau départ, que tout irait mieux une fois en Angleterre, mais l'ambiance dans ma nouvelle maison est bien pire qu'au Japon. Là-bas, maman dormait dans la chambre de Yui en pleurant. Ici, elle passe sa journée assise sur le canapé, à serrer une de ses peluches contre elle..._

_Je n'ai pas repris le lycée. Je ne veux plus y aller, et personne n'a l'air de tenir à ce que j'y retourne. J'ai mon bac d'office de toute façon. Les maths, la physique, la bio, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Rien ne m'intéresse. Je ne crois pas que je vais devenir médecin finalement. Ça a toujours été mon rêve, mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à me projeter dans l'avenir. M'imaginer dans des années, avoir un vie dont mon frère ne ferait pas partie, c'est trop pour moi._

_J'aimerai tant être resté au Japon avec toi. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai encore envie, la seule personne dont la présence me réconforte. Mes parents ne le comprennent pas, ils pensent que nous deux c'était un amour de jeunesse, un truc d'ado. Je sais que c'était plus que ça. Tu es mon premier amour, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort que je t'aime toi ! Je n'aurais pas dû partir !_

_Ces derniers temps, je passe mes journées dans ma chambre. Je ne supporte pas de rester avec mes parents. Ma mère pleure dès l'instant où elle me voit, et mon père est incapable de me regarder sans détourner les yeux. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, en devant vivre avec le sosie de leur fils mort, mais moi ça me fait terriblement mal ! Je voudrais qu'ils me parlent, que ma mère me prenne dans ses bras, qu'ils me rassurent... Au lieu de ça, ils peinent à cacher à quel point ma présence les fait souffrir._

_Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les comprends pas... Je leur ai fait retirer tout les miroirs de la maison. C'est beaucoup trop dur de devoir affronter le visage de Yui quand je passe devant mon reflet. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, je maudis le fait que nous soyons jumeaux. On partage la même date de naissance, pourquoi notre vie devrait se finir à des dates différentes ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c'est arrivé ?! Pourquoi à lui ? Yui ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait rien fait. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je ne devrais pas être en train de t'écrire cette lettre, mais être dans tes bras à encourager Yui pour sa compétition de natation. C'est un cauchemar. Ma vie est devenu un cauchemar, et je ne peux plus m'en réveiller._

_Il y a dix jours, c'était notre anniversaire. D'habitude, j'adore cette journée, mais cette fois c'était horrible. Je suis devenu majeur, alors que lui ne le sera jamais. Tu imagines ? Je suis devenu plus vieux que mon frère jumeau ! Mes parents avaient déjà acheté les cadeaux pour nous deux, mais j'ai refusé qu'ils m'en offrent. L'ouverture des paquets c'était notre rituel à nous deux. Je ne peux pas le faire sans lui ! J'ai besoin de mon frère ! Comment je suis sensé faire sans lui ?_

_Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me lever le matin. Tout me paraît comme enveloppé dans un brouillard. J'ai mal en permanence, comme si on me creusait un trou dans la poitrine. Depuis quelques jours, je ne pleure plus trop. Je crois que j'ai dépassé ce stade. Quand je pense à lui, ma poitrine se bloque, et je ne peux plus respirer. Je... Désolé de te parler de ça, c'est juste que, je n'ai personne d'autre qui m'écoute._

_J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te dire à quel point tu me manques, mais t'envoyer cette lettre serait stupide. Je vais juste t'inquiéter, et t'empêcher de tourner la page. Je sais que c'est que je dois faire moi aussi, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps._

_Je t'aime Kurogane. Je t'aime tellement. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te le dire autant que je le voulais. Maintenant il est trop tard..._

_Je pense fort à toi !_

_Fye_

 

* * *

**_3 mai 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_On dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Ceux qui pensent ça n'ont jamais connu la vraie souffrance. Les jours passent mais la douleur reste la même. De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle diminue, car dans ce cas, je trahirais Yui._

_Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois, mais en réalité, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Je commence à perdre la notion du temps, parce que pour moi, chaque jour est le même que le précédent. Je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je le voudrais pourtant, mais j'en suis incapable._

_Mon père a recommencé le travail ce matin. Mon oncle lui a trouvé un poste dans son entreprise. Ma mère croit que c'est trop tôt, et elle lui en veut. Elle lui a demandé de rester avec nous, mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester enfermer dans cette maison sans bouger. Je le comprend. Lui au moins, il essayer d'aller de l'avant. On gère tous d'une façon différente. Lui il travaille, moi je lis, ma mère pleure._

_Ces derniers temps, elle arrive à rester dans même pièce que moi, et même à me regarder et à me parler. Je pensais que ça me ferait plaisir, ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, elle est tout le temps collée à moi. Elle veut sans arrêt me prendre dans ses bras, me répéter à quel point elle m'aime, et qu'on passe du temps tout les deux. Chaque jour, elle tente de trouver une nouvelle activité : cours de peinture, balade à vélo, plateau télé, jeux de société. Ça lui occupe peut être l'esprit, mais pour moi ça ne marche pas. Chacune de nos sortie me rappelle que Yui devrait être là lui aussi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle se trompe sans arrêt de prénom. Elle va finir par me rendre dingue à force de m'appeler Yui. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle aimerait mieux que je sois lui..._

_J'échangerai ma place avec la sienne sans hésiter si c'était possible ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est égoïste de ma part, mais parfois, j'aimerai mieux être mort moi aussi... Je ne le ferais pas, ça tuerait ma mère, mais ça m'arrive d'y penser._

_Mon oncle dit que ce n'est pas bon pour moi de rester seul à la maison, il pense que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. La semaine dernière, il a essayé de convaincre mes parents de m'envoyer à l'école, pour que je voie d'autres jeunes. Comme si j'en avais envie ! À cette époque de l'année, leurs seuls sujets de conversation sont les examens qui arrive. C'est pas ça qui va me changer les idées. En plus, aller à l'école sans Yui, ce serait trop étrange. On a toujours tout fait ensemble, que ce soit nos devoirs, nos récrées, nos repas. Je ne pourrais pas être au lycée sans lui._

_Mes parents se disputent sans arrêt en ce moment. Ils ne dorment même plus ensemble. Mon père voudrait qu'on aille voir un psy, maman et moi. Il dit qu'on a besoin de parler, que ça nous ferait du bien. Il a peut être raison ? En même temps, je ne crois pas être capable d'en parler à voix haute... Déjà que je n'ai pas pu aller à l'enterrement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! C'est horrible, non ? Rater l'enterrement de son propre frère. Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être resté avec moi ce jour là. En tout cas, son idée ne plaît pas à ma mère. Elle dit que parler à un inconnu ne leur rendra pas leur fils. Selon elle, mon père n'est pas aussi triste qu'il devrait. Moi je crois qu'ils le sont autant l'un que l'autre, simplement, mon père est trop fier pour le montrer._

_Il paraît que très peu de couple résistent à la perte d'un enfant, surtout si c'est leur seul. Ils m'ont encore moi, mais je doute que ça aide vraiment ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils se sépareront, pas tout de suite. Même s'il le font, je ne leur en voudrais pas ! Au moins ça les occupera, et ils me ficheront la paix._

_Si seulement je pouvais fermer les yeux et effacer ces deux derniers mois..._

_Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour. Parfois, j'ai envie de t'appeler, rien que pour entendre ta voix. Je ne pensais pas que je continuerai à t'aimer aussi fort ! J'espère de tout cœur que tout va bien de ton côté, et que tu t'en sors mieux que moi._

_Je t'embrasse._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

 

* * *

**_20 mai 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une sortie. Mon oncle a persévéré dans ses tentatives de m'empêcher de rester à la maison, et il a fini par réussir à convaincre mon père. Tout le monde est bien conscient que me renvoyer à l'école alors que c'est presque les examens serait ridicule, alors à la place ils m'ont emmené rencontrer un groupe de de garçons de mon âge. Apparemment c'était le fils de son vice-président et ses amis._

_Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais mon oncle et mon père m'ont littéralement traîné jusqu'à la voiture et forcé à venir au centre commercial avec eux. Ça devait bien faire deux semaines que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dehors, et je leur en veux de m'y avoir obligé ! Je déteste cette ville ! Il fait froid, il pleut, les bâtiments sont laids, il n'y a pas d'arbres, les gens sont pressés et désagréable... Ce n'est pas mon pays, je ne veux pas habiter là, et je n'ai aucune intention de me faire des amis._

_Toujours est-il qu'il m'ont jeté en pâture à un groupe d'inconnus, me disant qu'ils revenaient en fin d'après-midi. C'était horrible ! J'aurai préféré m'enfuir en courant plutôt que rester une seconde avec eux, mais je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. Pour couronner le tout, ils semblaient tous savoir ce qui m'étais arrivé, et ils le cachaient mal. Au moins, ça m'a permis de faire la gueule sans qu'on me pose de questions. À la place, ils ont passé presque tout leur temps à tenter de trouver quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir. J'avais envie de leur crier que la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était qu'ils dégagent avec leurs bon sentiments à la noix, mais mon père m'aurait passé un savon. Je me suis contenté de me taire et d'attendre qu'ils se lassent, ce qui a fini par arriver._

_J'ai dû passer deux bonnes heures sur un banc à les regarder aller de magasin en magasin pour dépenser l'argent de leurs parents. Chaque fois qu'ils ressortaient, ils venaient me montrer leurs achats et me demander de garder leurs sacs. Il y en a juste un qui semblait s'intéresser réellement à moi. Il est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés, et il m'a demandé si mon frère me manquait beaucoup. J'aurai voulu lui répondre que oui, mais que j'essayais de vivre avec, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. À la place, je me suis mis à pleurer devant tout le monde. Les gens me fixaient, et l'autre garçon tentait de s'excuser. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir posé la question, je me sens juste ridicule, et idiot d'avoir été incapable de répondre. Le reste du groupe aussi m'a vu pleurer, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a posé de question, ils sont juste repartis sans rien dire._

_Chaque seconde que j'ai passé dans ce centre commercial a été une torture pour moi ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le monde peut continuer de tourner, alors ma vie à moi s'est arrêté le jour où j'ai perdu mon frère. Le seul endroit où je me sens bien c'est dans ma chambre, lorsque je suis plongé dans le noir. Dans ces moments là, je me concentre sur Yui, et j'essaye de graver mes souvenirs de lui le plus profondément possible. Je refuse d'oublier quoi que ce soit le concernant !_

_J'ai commencé à voir un psy la semaine dernière, toujours sur les merveilleux conseils de mon père. J'ai détesté ça ! Il paraît que parler, extérioriser mes sentiments est sensé m'aider, mais c'est faux. Ça me fait aussi mal que lorsque je me tais, voir peut être plus._

_Le type était un vieux à lunette, planqué derrière un bureau. Il m'a fait asseoir dans son canapé et m'a dit qu'on pouvait parler de ce dont je voulais. J'ai répondu que je ne voulais pas parler, et il a dit qu'il allait falloir si je voulais de l'aide. Ensuite il m'a posé tout un tas de question sur comment je me sentais, à quel point j'étais déprimé, si j'en voulais à mes parents, à mon frère... Plus il parlait, plus j'avais des difficultés à respirer. L'air refusait de pénétrer dans mes poumons. J'étais en train de suffoquer alors je me suis enfui du cabinet et j'ai marché sous la pluie._

_Quand mon père m'a retrouvé, il a commencé à m'engueuler, à me dire que je lui avait fait peur, et que mon comportement était très irrespectueux. Je n'avais pas la force de me disputer avec lui, alors j'ai pleuré un bon coup et il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus y retourner, et il a accepté. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne sa parole, mais je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à avoir ma mère de mon côté._

_J'ai commencé à faire un rêve récurent ces derniers jours. Je suis avec toi dans ma chambre. On regarde un film ensemble, on est bien. Je commence à rire, et soudain tout devient noir. D'un coup, on se retrouve dans ma cuisine et le sol est recouvert de sang. J'avance en suivant les traces et je fini par arriver devant son corps. Je cours vers lui, j'essaye de le réanimer, mais rien ne se passe. Finalement, tu arrives devant moi, couvert de sang toi aussi, et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu lances : « C'est de ta faute. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort. » C'est là que je me réveille._

_Ce cauchemar me terrifie de plus en plus. J'en ai perdu le sommeil. Je sais que le toi de mon rêve a raison ! Je voudrais ne jamais lui avoir demandé d'aller me chercher ce stupide bouquin... Maintenant il est mort, et je vais devoir le supporter pour le restant de mes jours. Je m'en veux tellement !_

_Je suis désolé que ça ait également gâché ta vie._

_Pardon Kurogane. Je sais qu'à présent c'est un sentiment à sens unique, mais je t'aime. Si seulement je pouvais te sortir de mes pensées ! C'est trop dur d'être coupé de toi._

_I miss you..._

_Fye_

 

* * *

**_3 juin 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_J'ai honte de moi._

_Je suis celui qui a voulu que l'on coupe définitivement les ponts, et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de notre histoire. Dans les rares moments où Yui n'occupe pas mes pensées, c'est toi que j'ai en tête. J'arrive encore à sentir ton parfum, où à voir la teinte si particulière de tes yeux, lorsque je me concentre._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'en ai parlé à ma mère. Avant, j'aurai été voir mon frère, maintenant, je n'ai qu'elle à qui raconter ce genre de chose. Mon père n'a jamais été fan de toi, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je crois que ma mère pense que je me raccroche à toi parce que tu es mon dernier lien avec le Japon, et mon adolescence heureuse. Peut être qu'elle n'a pas tord, au fond... Pourtant mes sentiments ont l'air bien réels ! Elle m'a conseillé de tout faire pour t'oublier, de tourner la page. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça débile comme conseil. Je sais qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment faire !_

_Tu te souviens peut être que dans ma dernière lettre je t'ai parlé de ces garçons que mon oncle m'avait fait rencontrer. Celui qui avait été gentil a demandé à me revoir, alors mon père l'a ramené à la maison. On s'est retrouvés comme des crétins dans ma chambre à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il a essayé de lancer la conversation, mais les rapports humains ne sont pas mon fort ces derniers temps. Finalement, on a opté pour la simplicité avec un film. Je ne sais plus comment ça s'est produit, mais tout d'un coup il m'a embrassé. J'ai voulu le repousser, puis je me suis rappelé le conseil de ma mère. Je me suis dit qu'il m'aiderait peut être à t'oublier, et j'ai répondu à son baiser._

_Tu vas me prendre pour un crétin si je te dis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été malhonnête avec toi, et pourtant c'est le cas. J'ai couché avec ce type que je connais à peine, alors que c'est toi qui étais destiné à être mon premier ! Quand ça a été fini et que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, je me suis à pleurer. Comme il essayait de me consoler, je lui ai parlé de toi. Ça l'a fait fuir. Je ne pense pas que je le reverrais, mais je n'y tiens pas. Ma première fois aurait dû être magique, pas désastreuse !_

_Si tu me voyais en ce moment ! Un crétin en train de pleurer sur une lettre qui n'en est même pas une. Jamais je n'aurai le courage de t'envoyer ça, ce serait cruel de ma part, et j'ai trop honte. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la personne que je suis en train de devenir. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai plus rit, ni même sourit. J'essaye de faire des efforts pour parler avec mes parents, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Je sens que je me referme sur moi même, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher ! Je n'ai plus envie de rien, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. Mes cauchemars me provoquent des crises d'angoisse terribles. Je suis obligé de prendre des somnifères avant d'aller me coucher. Je passe des heures à fixer le plafond de ma chambre sans bouger. Toute mon énergie semble s'être envolée ! Même l'idée de t'écrire ne me motive plus..._

_J'en ai marre ! Ma vie n'a aucun sens depuis que Yui est parti. J'ai besoin de lui pour continuer. Je voudrais te voir, toi aussi. Je sais que tu n'es pas mort, mais puisque je ne te reverrais jamais, c'est tout comme. Peut être que c'est pour ça que je fais comme si je t'écrivais, ça me donne l'impression que tu es encore un peu là. À chaque fois que je suis au plus mal, je me dis que ça y est, cette fois j'ai atteint le fond du gouffre. Pourtant la fois suivante, je chute encore plus bas. Le précipice dans lequel je suis tombé ne se termine pas, et j'y suis si profondément enfoncé qu'il est trop tard pour remonter..._

_Je n'arrive plus à avancer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin, je suis déçu d'être encore en vie ! J'ai envie que tout s'arrête, qu'on me libère de ce monde de souffrance. La douleur est devenue insupportable, car plus rien ne la soulage. Je ne parviens plus à lire ou à regarder la télé, mon esprit ne veut pas se concentrer._

_Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne le ferais pas, mais mettre fin à mes jours semble une solution de plus en plus envisageable ! La culpabilité me ronge, c'est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Je suis devenu un poids pour mes parents, ça les soulagera sûrement..._

_Rassure toi cependant, je ne partirais pas sans te dire au revoir ! Si je t'envoie réellement une de mes lettres, ce sera ce jour là._

_Finalement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. Si je n'en demande pas maintenant, je n'en aurais plus envie par la suite. Je dois le dire à mes parents..._

_Ce soir il est trop tard. Je vais prendre mon médicament et me mettre au lit. Si par malheur je me réveille demain, j'irai essayer de parler à ma mère._

_Si tu étais là, tu m'aurais sûrement mis une baffe pour les propos que je viens de tenir. Je le mérite sûrement. Tu n'es pas là, alors je n'aurais pas de baffe._

_J'aimerai avoir ta force. À ma place tu t'en sortirais bien mieux._

* * *

**_26 juin 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_J'ai finalement demandé de l'aide, et j'ai eu raison. La dernière fois que je t'ai écris, je pensais que tout étais fini pour moi, j'étais en train de sombrer dans la dépression. Mes parents ont vraiment été supers sur ce coup là ! Ils m'ont trouvé le meilleur psy de la ville pour me soigner._

_Au départ, je n'y croyais pas plus que la première fois, mais une seule séance m'a suffit pour comprendre que j'avais tord. Une thérapie est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Le psy ne m'a pas brusqué cette fois. Il a attendu que je décide de parler de Yui avant d'aborder le sujet. Selon lui, mon problème est que je me sens coupable à tort. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais maintenant, lorsqu'il me dit que je n'ai rien à voir dans sa disparition, je le crois. Il me manque toujours autant, pourtant c'est moins douloureux qu'avant. J'arrive à respirer, à rire, à m'occuper, sans m'en vouloir._

_J'ai décidé de commencer à faire de la piscine. C'était son sport préféré, il passait tellement de temps dans l'eau que je le traitais de poisson parfois ! Ça m'aide de nager, je me sens plus proche de lui. Dans l'eau, je ressens cette sensation qu'il aimait tant, c'est comme si on partageait à nouveau quelque chose. Je sais bien que cette sensation est artificielle, mais elle m'aide._

_Mon psy, m'a prescrit des antidépresseurs. C'est étonnant à quel point ces pilules sont efficaces ! Il m'a prévenu que ce n'était que temporaire, et qu'il arriverait un moment où il faudrait que je ressente les choses par moi même. On est pas encore là !_

_Au cours de nos séances, j'ai fini par lui parler de toi. J'ai été très surpris par sa réaction. Tout les adultes me prennent de haut habituellement quand je leur raconte pour nous deux, ils pensent qu'une histoire qui date du lycée, ça ne compte pas. Lui, au contraire, il a pris ça très au sérieux. Il a compris qu'entre nous, c'était de l'amour véritable. Il était même surpris de la force de mes sentiments à ton égard. Selon lui, la chose à faire n'est pas d'essayer à tout prix de t'oublier, mais simplement d'arrêter d'espérer que je finirais par rentrer au Japon pour te retrouver. C'est vrai que cette idée me trotte toujours au fond de la tête. Je vais faire ce qu'il me dit et essayer de la chasser ! Tu étais mon premier grand amour, cela ne fais pas forcément de toi l'amour de ma vie._

_Je me demande ce que tu deviens. Les épreuves du bac tirent sur leur fin, et je suis sûr que tu t'en es très bien sorti ! Je surveillerais l'apparition de ton nom sur la liste des admis. Tu as dû avoir les résultats de ta demande d'inscription en fac de sport, à tout les coup ils t'ont pris. Ce serait stupide de leur part de se passer d'un talent pareil que le tien. J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles, mais mon psy dit que ça ne m'aidera pas. Je crois que je vais juste imaginer que tout te souris et que tu as la vie que tu mérites._

_D'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais depuis que j'ai commencé les séances de psy, ça va beaucoup mieux avec mes parents. On arrive à nouveau à communiquer, même si ça m'agace qu'ils soient tout le temps inquiets pour moi. Ma mère a commencé à chercher du travail, elle va mieux elle aussi. Notre vie ne sera plus jamais normale, mais elle semble reprendre son cours._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_7 juillet 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Tu as eu ton bac avec mention, félicitation ! J'espère que vous allez faire une belle fête pour célébrer ça._

_Personnellement, j'ai été surpris de voir apparaître mon nom sur la liste. Je savais que je l'avais sans avoir a passer les épreuves, mais je n'y croyais pas tellement. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au lycée durant des mois, alors avoir mon diplôme quand même me semble exagéré._

_Cela dit, puisque je l'ai eu quand même, je me demande si je ne devrais pas en profiter. Les inscriptions à la fac de médecine ne sont pas terminées. Yui a toujours dit qu'il serait fier d'avoir un médecin dans la famille, et j'aimerai lui faire plaisir. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas réellement en état de faire des études, mais les cours ne commencent qu'en septembre. Je vais demander à mes parents ce qu'ils en pensent..._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_21 juillet 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Définitivement, j'ai le meilleur psy de toute la ville. Il m'aide plus que j'aurai cru quiconque capable de le faire. Lui aussi trouve que j'aurai raison de m'inscrire à la fac. Personne ne s'attend à ce que je fasse des miracles, mais on ne sait jamais._

_Ici c'est l'été mais il fait encore froid, et la pluie est fréquente. Je vois pas mal de gens en short et t-shirt dans la rue, mais moi je n'arrive pas à enlever mes pulls. Les Européens doivent être moins frileux que les Asiatiques !_

_La température ne m'empêche pas d'aller nager tout les jours. À force de me voir, les employés me font des réductions. Mes parents envisagent même de faire construire une piscine dans le jardin. Je crois que je comprend ce que mon frère trouvait à ce sport. Être dans l'eau c'est comme si c'était un monde différent. J'ai du mal à me passer de cette sensation. C'est dingue non, d'être accro à l'eau ?_

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_10 août 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Je n'y croyais plus mais la chaleur a fini par nous parvenir. J'arrive enfin à mettre des tenues d'été._

_Cette semaine, on est parti au bord de la mer. Mon père s'est beaucoup moqué de ma mère et moi quand on lui a dit que la Manche était trop froide pour s'y baigner. Il nous a raconté que dans sa jeunesse, son frère et lui s'y baignaient dès le mois de juillet. Ils devaient être fous !_

_Au fait, je me suis finalement inscrit à la faculté de médecine. Ça ferait plaisir à mon frère que je poursuive mon rêve jusqu'au bout._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_1er septembre 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Demain c'est la rentrée et je suis mort de trouille. Pas seulement parce que ce sera la première fois que je vais en cours sans Yui, mais aussi parce que l'Angleterre a un système scolaire très différent du Japon. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à m'adapter. Il paraît que la fac est très différente du lycée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sensé me rassurer._

_Te connaissant, tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir peur, alors qu'au fond tu n'en mène pas plus large que moi. Ne te mets pas tout le monde à dos dès le premier jour, ok ? Être un peu moins grognon ne te ferais pas de mal, surtout au niveau de tes relations avec les autres._

_Ma mère essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais elle est peut être la plus stressée de nous deux. C'est assez drôle quand on y pense._

_Par contre, je me sens bête d'avoir arrêté mes leçons de conduites. Comme je n'ai pas le permis, mes parents tiennent à m'emmener eux même en cours au lieu de me laisser prendre le métro. Ma mère peut se le permettre puisque son travail est à domicile. Je la soupçonne de l'avoir choisi exprès pour pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Au fond, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle s'occupe de moi._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_4 octobre 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_J'ai été trop optimiste. Mes deux premières semaines de cours se sont bien passées, mais depuis quelques jours, je n'arrive plus à remettre les pieds à la fac. J'ai réalisé que même si j'arrivais à poursuivre mes études jusqu'au bout -ce dont je doute-, ça ne servirait à rien. Yui ne me verra jamais recevoir mon diplôme, ni commencer à exercer, alors à quoi bon ? Mes parents sont déçus, je le vois bien. Cet été je commençais à aller mieux, et on a tous cru que c'était pour de bon. Manifestement, je me suis surestimé. Ma mère tente de me remonter le moral mais je la repousse. Je sais bien qu'elle souffre encore elle aussi, pourtant je lui en veux d'aller mieux que moi._

_Mon psy a augmenté la fréquence de nos séances puisqu'il est le seul à qui j'ai envie de parler. Il ne me juge pas, et je sais qu'il veut vraiment m'aider. Mes parents aussi, mais eux c'est différent. Ils ont subit la même perte que moi, alors ils ne sont pas objectifs. Ils ont tendance à croire que je ressens les choses de la même façon qu'eux, alors que c'est faux._

_En plus, je suis en colère contre eux pour une autre raison. L'autre jour, j'étais tout seul à la maison et le téléphone a sonné. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai décroché. C'était un policier Japonais. Il a pensé que j'étais mon père et m'a raconté que la piste qu'ils avaient pour retrouver le meurtrier de mon frère n'avait rien donné. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient tenus au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête sans m'en parler ! Ce sont eux qui voulaient partir et tourner la page, alors pourquoi chercher à venger Yui ? Apparemment, ça fait des mois qu'ils reçoivent des appels réguliers de la police à ce sujet !_

_A., enfin mon psy, m'a dit de leur en parler, que garder ma colère en moi ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis trop énervé pour vouloir communiquer avec eux. Ils ont bien compris que je leur en voulais pour quelque chose, et pour le moment ils n'ont toujours pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne compte pas les y aider. S'ils ne trouvent pas, tant pis pour eux !_

_Heureusement Typhanie est là ! On s'est rencontré dans la salle d'attente du psy. Elle a perdu ses parents et sa petite sœur dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois. On est tout les deux en plein deuil, et pourtant, lorsqu'on est ensemble on passe notre temps à rire. On se fait du bien tout les deux. Ce sont ses grands parents qui l'ont recueillie mais elle déteste être chez eux, alors on passe le plus clair de notre temps dans ma chambre. Elle m'a fait découvrir Doctor Who et maintenant je suis complètement accro. On a entrepris de regarder ensemble toute la série, à partir des tout premiers épisodes. Mes parents veulent que je la leur présente, que je l'invite à manger, mais je ne le ferais pas !_

_Après le coup qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne suis pas prêt de leur pardonner._

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_25 décembre 2009_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Joyeux Noël._

_Ici tout est blanc. Les seuls noëls que j'ai passé sous la neige étaient ceux où j'étais en Angleterre. La ville est devenue sublime, tu n'en reviendrais pas ! C'est la seule période de l'année où je trouve que Londres est beau. J'aurai voulu que Yui voie ça._

_Mes parents ont décoré la maison, et j'ai refusé d'aider. Suivant les conseils de A. j'ai fini par leur dire la raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère contre eux, et ils se sont excusés. J'allais si mal au départ qu'ils n'ont pas voulu en rajouter en me parlant de l'enquête, et quand je suis allé mieux, ils ont eut peur de m'enfoncer à nouveau. Je les comprend, mais ça n'excuse pas tout._

_Noël est ma fête préférée, et ils le savent, c'est pour ça qu'ils font tout un tas d'effort pour que cette année ce soit super. Ils ont dépensé une fortune en décorations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais ça n'y change rien. J'aime Noël parce que c'est une fête qu'on passe en famille. Yui est mort, et notre famille ne sera plus jamais au complet !_

_Ce matin, il y avait un tas de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Ma mère s'est précipitée pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me souhaiter un joyeux noël. La famille de mon père était déjà réunie dans le salon. J'y avais à peine mis un pied qu'ils se sont tous jetés sur moi. Ces derniers mois, je n'avais vu que mes grands parents, alors ils y allaient tous de leur commentaire comme quoi j'avais grandi, que j'étais devenu très beau, ou je ne sais quoi ! Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne manquait pas l'un d'entre nous. Ça m'a rendu malade alors je me suis sauvé dans ma chambre. Je les entend en train de rire à l'étage en dessous._

_Je déteste Noël !_

_Typhanie me comprend, elle. Sans ses parents et sa sœur, elle trouve que fêter Noël n'a pas de sens. Hier soir, j'ai profité du fait que mes parents aient le dos tourné pour filer avec elle au cinéma. On a regardé des films jusqu'à que toutes les séances soient terminées. Ensuite on a fait un bonhomme de neige dans le parc, et on s'est allongé par terre. J'étais frigorifié, mais je me sentais bien._

_Tout est plus facile avec elle. Je sais qu'elle aimerait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous, mais je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, et que je le cache mal. J'avais peur que ça nous éloigne, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. J'ai le sentiment qu'on pourrait s'entre-aider à remonter la pente._

_J'espère que tu passes un meilleur noël que le mien…_

_I miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

**_2 février 2010_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Typhanie est morte._

_Il y a deux jours, elle a avalé toute sa boite d'antidépresseurs avant d'aller se coucher. Ses grands-parents l'ont retrouvée le lendemain matin, mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_C'était son enterrement aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je me suis forcé. Il était hors de question que je fasse la même erreur qu'avec Yui. Ses grands-parents étaient effondrés, c'était horrible. Ils m'ont proposé de dire quelque chose au micro. J'ai voulu accepter, sauf que c'était impossible. Je n'aurai pas su quoi dire à tout ces gens. Je ne la connaissais peut être pas si bien que ça au fond. Je sais qu'elle était fan de SF, que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, qu'elle était allergique au lait, et qu'elle s'est suicidée sans que je le voie venir._

_J'aurai dû le savoir, j'aurai dû l'empêcher ! Ces derniers temps, elle était toujours celle qui me remontait le moral, qui me disait que les choses allaient s'arranger. Elle a été là pour moi, mais moi je n'ai pas été là pour elle ! Je me sens tellement coupable, c'est insupportable. Mes parents et A. me répètent que je n'aurai rien pu faire, que personne n'avait su voir les signes à temps, mais ça n'y change rien. Je la voyais tout les jours, j'aurai dû plus lui demander comment elle allait._

_Ce soir là, on a finit de regarder la dernière saison de Doctor Who. Elle m'a remercié d'avoir supporté ça avec elle. J'ai dit que c'était moi qui la remerciait de m'avoir fait découvrir cette série ! On s'est dit que dès que la nouvelle saison commençait, on la regarderait ensemble. J'ai proposé qu'elle mange à la maison, mais elle a dit que sa grand mère l'attendait. Si seulement j'avais insisté pour qu'elle dorme chez moi, ça ne serait pas arrivé._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi aveugle ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! Typhanie était une fille super, elle méritait d'aller bien ! J'ai été tellement égoïste que je n'ai pas vu à quel point elle allait mal ! C'est peut être moi qui fait du mal aux autres finalement..._

_J'aurai sûrement finit par te détruire toi aussi si j'étais resté au Japon. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que mes parents aient décidés de partir. Telles que j'imagine les choses, tu es heureux à la fac, entouré de nouveaux amis, et tu as trouvé un petit-ami génial._

_Vu ce qui viens d'arriver par ma faute, moi, je refuse de me faire à nouveaux des amis. Tout ceux que j'approche deviennent malheureux, alors je vais juste rester dans ma chambre et... attendre._

* * *

**_14 mars 2010_ **

_«_ **Madame et Monsieur Flowright,**

**Je me permet de vous écrire aujourd'hui car la culpabilité m'est devenue insupportable. J'ai tenté de vivre avec ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'y parviens plus.**

**Il y a de ça un an, je me suis introduit dans votre maison, pendant votre absence. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais l'anniversaire de mon petit frère approchait et mes parents n'avaient pas de quoi lui acheter un vrai cadeau. J'ai vu votre console posé sur la table basse, et la porte vitrée entre-ouverte. En regardant votre maison, je me suis dis que vous auriez largement de quoi en racheter une autre. Je suis entré chez vous, et j'ai mis la console et les jeux dans mon sac. Je me sentais minable de faire ça, mais je savais que ça ferait plaisir à mon frère.**

**J'allais repartir, quand j'ai pensé que tant qu'à faire, je pouvais toujours regarder s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses à emporter. J'étais à la fois mort de trouille, et surexcité. Si vous saviez comme je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir écouté la voix qui m'ordonnait de fuir. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je l'avais fait.**

**Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, votre fils était là, aussi surpris que moi de trouver quelqu'un. On a crié à l'unisson, puis il a sorti son téléphone pour appeler la police. J'ai attrapé un couteau sur le plan de travail pour le menacer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mon seul but était de l'effrayer pour ne pas qu'il prévienne les flics. J'étais complètement paniqué, et lui il a dû croire que je voulais l'attaquer parce qu'il a commencé à courir en demandant de l'aide. Je craignais qu'il alerte les voisins, alors je l'ai poursuivi. Quand je l'ai rattrapé, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait vu mon visage. Si je fuyais, la police n'aurait pas de mal à me retrouver et j'irais en prison. Mes parents et mon frère avaient besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! J'ai complètement paniqué. Je suis tellement désolé.**

**C'est en voyant le sang partout sur moi, et sur lui, que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. J'étais terrifié, alors je me suis enfuis. J'ai balancé ce que j'avais volé dans une poubelle, et je suis rentré chez moi. J'espérais de tout cœur que je ne lui avais pas fait trop mal. Lorsqu'ils ont dit aux infos qu'il était mort, je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était impossible, je n'avais jamais blessé qui que ce soit, comment j'aurai pu tuer quelqu'un ?**

**J'aurai dû aller me dénoncer à la police. Je mérite d'être puni. Je mérite d'être emprisonné. Ce que j'ai fait est horrible, impardonnable. J'avais juste trop peur...**

**Cette dernière année a été très dure pour moi, mais je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous avez traversé. J'ai tué votre enfant, tout ça pour une stupide console.**

**Je ne vous écris pas cette lettre pour obtenir votre pardon. Je ne mérite aucun pardon. Je vous écris pour confesser mon crime. Ne pas savoir qui avais fait ça, a dû rendre les choses pire encore pour vous.**

**Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à avouer. Je m'appelle Ideka Kyoji et j'ai tué votre fils.**

**Vous pouvez appeler la police pour les prévenir, si vous le souhaitez. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Être un meurtrier me rend malade.**

**Vous serez soulagé d'apprendre que bientôt Yui sera vengé. Avant que cette lettre vous soit parvenue, j'aurai mis fin à mes jours.**

**Je m'en veux tellement. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière. J'aimerai que ce jour n'ai jamais eu lieu.**

**J'espère qu'un fois que je serais parti, votre famille pourra retrouver la paix.**

**Je suis désolé.** _»_

_On a reçu ça, ce matin._

_J'ai envie de vomir._

_J'aimerai ne jamais l'avoir lue._

_Kurogane, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me prennes dans tes bras._

_Je refuse que ce soit vrai. Yui ne peut pas être mort pour ça !_

_Ce n'est pas juste ! J'allais mieux. Je viens juste de me remettre du départ de Typhanie. J'allais enfin pouvoir avancer..._

_Maintenant, me revoilà coincé à la case départ._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire avec cette lettre, à part causer plus de souffrance ?_

_Je le hais. Je suis heureux qu'il ait décidé de mourir._

_Je veux qu'on me rende mon frère._

_Yui, reviens. Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus être tout seul !_

… _il y a peut être une autre solution._

_Si toi, tu ne peux plus rentrer à la maison, moi je peux te rejoindre._

_J'arrive frèro._

* * *

**_30 mars 2010_ **

_Cher Kuro,_

_Je vais partir de chez moi. Je ne peux plus habiter sous le même toit que mes parents. Depuis qu'on a reçu la lettre du meurtrier de Yui, plus rien ne va. Je refuse que mon frère soit mort pour une stupide console ! C'est trop horrible ! Ça me tue de penser que si la porte fenêtre avait été fermée, ou bien la console mieux rangée, il serait toujours là. Sa mort n'a eut aucun sens, pour personne. Deux familles ont été détruites, et ne s'en remettrons peut être jamais !_

_Depuis qu'on a reçu ces aveux, j'ai dû tout reprendre depuis le début. C'est presque comme si Yui était mort une seconde fois. Je suis retombé au stade de la colère. J'en veux au monde entier, et surtout à moi. Je m'en veux de m'être senti soulagé en apprenant que celui qui avait fait ça avait mis fin à ses jours. La police nous a appelé le lendemain de la lettre, pour nous confirmer l'identité du tueur. Ce garçon avait à peine un an de moins que nous !_

_J'ai relu sa lettre des centaines de fois, à tel point que je la connais par cœur, à la virgule près. Je parviens à voir la scène dans les moindres détails. J'ai imaginé toutes les autres issues possibles à cette journée, si jamais une seule chose avait été différente. J'en rêve toute les nuits. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. A. me dit que je dois arrêter de ressasser, qu'il faut que je laisse cette lettre de côté et que je sorte, mais je ne peux pas._

_Le vrai problème, c'est que mes parents semblent soulagés, eux ! Leur fils est mort il y a un an maintenant, alors j'imagine qu'ils ont le droit d'aller mieux, mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi je suis le seul à être frappé par l'horreur de cette lettre ! Avant hier, ma mère a obtenu le numéro de la famille du garçon qui l'a tué, auprès de la police. Elle les a appelé ! Tu imagines un peu ? Elle a passé des heures au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle voulait savoir quel genre de garçon c'était ! Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! C'est le genre de garçon qui a assassiné mon frère pour une console, voilà quel genre de garçon il était !_

_Bientôt, elle va finir par lui pardonner si ça continue, et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Jamais je ne pardonnerais à celui qui a gâché ma vie, quand bien même sa vie a également été détruite ! Si elle en arrive là, il est certain que je m'en irais. Pour aller où, je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, je ne resterais pas dans cette maison. J'aimerai tellement trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne ma colère..._

_Mes parents ne voient pas à quel point cette lettre m'a fait mal. J'étais sur le point de mettre fin à mes jours, et le seul qui a vu quelque chose, c'est mon psy. Je l'ai convaincu de ne rien dire à mes parents, mais en échange il m'a confisqué mes médicaments. Il ne me laisse que ceux dont j'ai besoin entre nos séances, ce qui ne fait pas assez pour me donner autre chose que mal au ventre. Il y a d'autres moyens bien sûr, sauf que je suis tellement trouillard que je doute d'avoir le courage de les utiliser._

_Quand je suis avec A, je me sens mieux. Il sait comment me calmer, il devine ce que je pense sans que j'ai à lui dire. Tout est tellement simple avec lui. Ces derniers temps, je passe plus de temps avec lui que avec mes parents. Il s'inquiète pour moi, il m'envoie des messages pour savoir comment je vais, si je me sens mieux, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je peux lui dire ce que je ressens sans qu'il me juge, ou me jette un regard de pitié. Il ne fait pas disparaître la douleur, mais il sait comment la rendre supportable. L'autre jour, il m'a emmené à une séance de dédicace de mon écrivain préféré, c'était génial ! J'aimerais qu'on puisse faire ce genre de chose plus souvent._

_Ma mère me crie que c'est à table, mais je n'ai pas faim. La nourriture n'a plus de goût, alors quel est l'intérêt de manger ? La connaissant, elle va monter dans ma chambre pour me convaincre de venir, exaspéré je vais la suivre, en voyant que je ne touche pas mon assiette elle me fera le sermon comme quoi il faut que je mange parce que je suis trop maigre, je vais m'énerver, elle va s'énerver, et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Super soirée en perspective !_

_Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier. Faut vraiment que je me tire d'ici !_

 

* * *

**_3 juin juille été 2010 ?_ **

_C'est chelou en relisant les vieux trucs que j'avais écris en arrivant ici j'ai eu envie d'écrire à nouveau. Surement que je suis en_ ~~plai~~ plein bad.. J'arrête pas de penser à Kuro. S'il me voyait.. J'ai la gerbe. Les toilettes sont trop loin je vais juste essayer de me retenir. Ash' va me buter si je nique encore son tapis. C'est sa faute en même temps il s'est barré en me laissant que dalle. Je me sens tellement mal... Bon, ça va mieux. J'ai sauvé le tapis, mais y en a plein le parquet par contre. Tant pis.  
Il dit que j'en prend trop que c'est pas bon pour ma santé. Comme si ça le préoccupait. Du moment que je suis pas chiant et que je le laisse me baiser, tout lui va.  ~~Quel connard putain !~~ Je voudrais qu'il soit la, il m'aide a gérer la descente. J'ai du mal a écrire mais je préfère me concentrer la dessus, ça m'évite de réfléchir a comment me foutre en l'air.  
Ok je suis  ~~patét~~ pathétique. Je chiale tout seul sur le canapé entouré par mon vomi. Je devrais me laisser tomber dedans et m'y noyer. Ce serait si simple. Dégueu aussi j'avoue. Beurk ça pue en plus. Je vais aller dans le lit ça schlinguera moins.

_Je devrais appeler ma mère quand je serais moins défoncé. Ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pas parlé. Je sais plus quand c'était la dernière fois en fait.. Qu'est-ce que je branle ici putain ? Je suis tellement une merde. Si j'étais pas aussi lâche, je sauterais par la fenêtre.._ ~~J'en ai mar~~ Je veux juste la paix. Et une dose aussi. Y en a un des deux que je peux arranger.  
Donc, après une fouille approfondie de la chambre, je peux dire avec certitude que cet enculé d'Ash' s'est tiré avec tout le matos. Ou il l'a caché ailleurs. Dans les deux cas jle déteste. Il sait que ça fait des mois que j'ai pas été clean, pourquoi il me fait ça ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il veut pas que je crève d'une overdose chez lui. Ça la foutrait mal pour un psy aussi réputé. Surtout qu'il est pas vraiment sensé culbuter ses patients. Ce serait bien fait pour lui tient !  
Je crois que ça va un peu mieux. J'ai plus envie de crever. Enfin si, mais comme d'hab quoi. Faut que j'arrête mes conneries moi. Je sais pas quel jour on est je sais pas ou est Ash et je sais pas ou est mon portable. Mes parents seraient tellement fiers de moi s'ils me voyaient.. Ils peuvent pas comprendre eux ils sont passé au dessus de  ~~la mor~~ ce qui s'est passé. Moi j'y arrive pas, j'essaye plus d'ailleurs. Sans Ash' ça fait longtemps que jme serais foutu en l'air. Ce n'est que temporaire mais il m'a donné un moyen de supporter la vie. Avant j'avais mal tout le temps, maintenant je souffre par intermitence.

_En parlant de souffrance.. Tu veux que je t'en raconte une bonne Kuro ? Si mes 'lettres' t'étaient soi-disant adressées, c'est parce que j ~~e t'aimais encore.~~  Non pire, je t'aime encore. 'fin quand je plane pas à 10 000 pieds ou que jme fais pas prendre par Ash'. Je suis heureux qu'on soit partis en angleterre finalement, si tu m'avais vu comme ça je serais surement mort de honte. Dire que j'ai suivi un an de thérapie pour en arriver là. Je sais pas d'où Ash' tient sa réputation mais avec moi il a merdé bien comme il faut. Ou alors il l'a fait exprès pour me foutre dans son lit, va savoir.. Parfait, je deviens parano maintenant ! Ash' a raison, faut que je ralentisse ma conso._

_Aller ça suffit les conneries, jvais me pieuter. J'écris plus droit de toute façon..._

 

* * *

_1er avril 2011_

_Cher Kuro,_

_Nous y voilà enfin, la dernière lettre. C'est un peu con de te l'adresser à toi, vu que tu ne la liras jamais, mais j'ai trop l'habitude. Je me suis arrangé pour sortir de l'hôpital assez tôt pour être au Japon aujourd'hui. Ça peut paraître idiot mais je ne voulais pas faire ça loin de Yui. Le billet d'avion m'a coûté une petite fortune, mais au moins je suis là. J'aurai préféré revenir dans notre ville plutôt que de rester à Tokyo mais j'ai plus assez de fric. Le pire c'est qu'avec ce qui me restait j'ai juste eu de quoi me payer trois heures dans un love hôtel miteux. Il me reste donc deux heures et demies pour finir cette lettre, et faire ce pourquoi je suis venu._

_Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Demain j'aurai 22 ans. À quoi bon prendre un an de plus puisque je sais que j'en n'en verrais pas la fin ? En plus, je ne crois pas être capable de supporter l'appel de mes parents pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ils pensent m'aider en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ils ont tort._

_Pourquoi maintenant ? L'année dernière je t'aurais répondu ''Yui'', cette année je te dirais ''Ashura''. J'ai gâché deux années de ma vie à ses côtés. Deux années dont je ne me souviens que par vagues bribes. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, je suis tombé dans la drogue de mon plein gré. Je croyais qu'il essayait de m'aider, qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi, mais j'avais tort. Ce type est un monstre. Ce qu'il a fait... Je tremble encore rien que d'y penser. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'est qu'il a fait ça juste quand je venais de décider de me remettre à vivre. Je voulais reprendre contact avec mes parents, me désintoxiquer, et surtout suivre une vraie thérapie. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant._

_Je n'essaye même pas de lutter parce que je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'ai toujours pas dépassé la mort de Yui, alors ça... Ce n'est même pas comme si j'avais une vraie raison de m'accrocher. J'ai passé les trois dernières années à me battre alors que je souffrais atrocement, tout ça pour rien. Je ne veux plus vivre ça un jour de plus._

_Papa, maman, je sais que je vais vous blesser, et je le regrette vraiment. Je vous aime, mais je ne suis plus assez fort. J'ai trop mal. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, j'ai envie de hurler dès que quelqu'un me touche, et les images me reviennent par flash même en plein jour. Plus jamais je ne serais capable d'avoir confiance, ou même d'aimer quelqu'un. Si ça peut vous consoler, sachez que je me sentirais bien mieux quand tout sera fini._

_Kurogane, je pense qu'il est temps de se dire adieu. Je t'ai aimé comme je n'aimerais plus jamais personne. J'espère que tu auras une vie heureuse. J'aurai voulu une autre fin pour nous deux, mais on est pas dans un conte de fée._

_Pardon._

_I'll miss you._

_Fye_

* * *

Kurogane reposa la dernière feuille à côté de son bol intact. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être à la fois fou de rage, et dévasté de chagrin.

Ce qu'il venait de lire lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté en contact avec Fye à l'époque. Les choses auraient peut être été différentes s'il l'avait fait.

Désormais il avait un nom.

«  _Ashura_. »


	51. Révélations

Kurogane ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Il avait soigneusement remis les lettres où il les avait trouvées, mais depuis qu'il les avait lues, elles l'obsédaient. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Fye avait souffert le martyr en Angleterre, assez pour envisager de mettre fin à ses jours, et assez pour tomber dans la drogue. À la même époque, lui faisait la fête toutes les semaines avec Seishiro en profitant de sa nouvelle liberté.

C'était de sa faute ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait pu empêcher tout ça. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de reprendre contact avec Fye. Comment il avait pu le laisser tomber à ce point ? Son petit-ami avait besoin de lui à ce moment là plus que jamais, et il lui avait simplement tourné le dos.

Le départ du blond lui avait brisé le cœur, alors il avait préféré respecter leur deal et ne plus le recontacter. Quel crétin il avait été ! Il savait parfaitement dans quel état la mort de son frère l'avait mis, et pourtant il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à l'abandonner à son sort. Ça avait été dur au début bien sûr de ne plus lui parler. Il avait pleuré pendant des semaines, pensé à lui pendant des mois, mais il s'était remis petit à petit et avait oublié, persuadé que Fye faisait la même chose de son côté. Mais Fye ne faisait pas la même chose. Fye plongeait au fond d'un gouffre sans fin, et il n'y avait personne pour le retenir.

Il n'avait pas pris une seule nouvelle en huit ans. Pas une ! Il se sentait monstrueux.

S'ils étaient restés en contact, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il se serait battu pour que son petit-ami aille mieux, ils auraient surmonté cette épreuve ensemble. Le blond l'aurait probablement rejoint au Japon dès qu'il aurait eu de quoi se payer le billet d'avion, ou alors lui l'aurait rejoint en Angleterre. Quelle importance tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Kurogane était tellement en colère contre lui même. Il en pleurait de rage.

Il n'aurait eu qu'à envoyer un un texto, un mail, une carte postale, n'importe quoi pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et Fye n'aurait probablement pas eu à vivre cet enfer.

Cette dernière lettre d'adieu lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour la lire entièrement. Il imaginait parfaitement le corps de Fye gisant sur un lit, une plaquette de cachet vide à la main. Si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ce jour là, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais appris, ou beaucoup plus tard. Peut être qu'un jour alors qu'il venait dîner chez sa cousine avec Henry, Tomoyo leur aurait dit qu'elle avait entendu un ancien camarade de classer raconter que Fye, son ex du lycée s'était suicidé quelques années plus tôt.

Kurogane avait envie de vomir. Son bol de nouille toujours intact trônait toujours sur le comptoir, complètement froid depuis des heures. Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il voulait appeler Fye, juste pour entendre sa voix et vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais ce dernier lui avait déjà envoyé un message pour le rassurer deux heures plus tôt.

Il crevait également d'envie de téléphoner à Kusanagi pour lui communiquer ses découvertes, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Il devait attendre jusqu'au matin, et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas devenir complètement dingue d'ici là.

S'il avait eu du mal à lire la dernière lettre, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que l'avant dernière avait provoqué chez lui. Fye était dans un tel état en l'écrivant que ses mots ne suivaient pas les lignes. Elle était couverte de fautes d'orthographes, et de ratures. Ses propos étaient décousus, incohérents. À certain endroits on voyait encore clairement des traces de larmes. Et pourtant rien de tout ça ne parvenait à la cheville du contenu en terme d'horreur. Le blond l'avait écrite seul Dieu sait où, drogué jusqu'à l'os et en pleine descente. Il était en manque, parce que son psy, son putain de psy, dont il chantait les louanges dans la lettre précédente ne lui avait pas laissé de quoi se défoncer avant de partir. Cet homme était sensé aider Fye, le faire aller mieux, au lieu de quoi il l'avait rendu dépendant à n'importe quelle merde, et avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour coucher avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne connaissait pour l'instant ni le nom complet, ni l'adresse de cet « Ashura » parce que Kurogane était prêt à prendre sa voiture pour aller le tabasser. Jusqu'à présent il savait que ce type avait donné de la drogue à Fye, qu'il l'avait mis dans son lit par la même occasion, qu'il l'avait fait tourné dans des « films amateur » alors que le blond n'avait manifestement pas les idées claires, qu'il l'avait poussé par une fenêtre, qu'il continuait de harceler son petit-ami et qu'il essayait de détruire leur couple. La liste était déjà longue, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas là. Dans sa lettre de suicide, Fye parlait d'une chose qu'Ashura avait faite et qui l'avait détruite. Cela avait probablement à voir avec le fait que le blond ait traversé une fenêtre, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Il commençait presque à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il laisse tout tomber, et qu'il enterre cette histoire. Plus il en apprenait, plus il était fou de rage, et quand sa colère exploserait il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas laisser tomber. Il ne faisait pas ça pour lui, il faisait ça pour Fye. Le blond méritait de ne plus vivre dans la peur, et de se débarrasser de son passé. Il avait le droit à ce que justice soit faite.

Réalisant soudain à quel point il allait lui être facile de retrouver le coupable il se précipita sur son ordinateur. Ouvrant le moteur de recherche il tapa en anglais « Ashura Psychiatrist London » et appuya sur entrée. Le premier résultat était le site web d'un cabinet huppé de Londres dont l'un des médecin se nommait « Ashura Ô ». C'était lui. C'était forcément lui. Il n'y avait pas des centaines de personnes s'appelant « Ashura » en Angleterre.

Une rapide recherche avec son nom le fit atterrir sur son profil Facebook. L'homme paraissait avoir la quarantaine, il avait longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Sur toutes ses photos il souriait mais d'un sourire glacial et vide de sens qui donna froid dans le dos au brun. La plupart des informations étaient bloquées, mais rien que ce qu'il voyait puait la richesse et le snobisme. Il s'affichait en train de faire du golf, de l'escrime, ou de poser avec des personnalités apparemment célèbres. Rien n'aurait pu laisser penser à quel point cet homme était monstrueux.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se faire plus de mal, Kurogane referma l'ordinateur. Maintenant il connaissait l'identité de celui qui était derrière tout ça, et ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Il pouvait pas aller voir la police, et l'accuser, surtout que la victime refuserait à coup sûr de témoigner.

Par contre, en cherchant bien il devait pouvoir obtenir son numéro en passant par son cabinet. Il n'aurait qu'à se faire passer pour un patient auprès de la secrétaire. Ce serait tellement facile. Avec le décalage horaire, on était en pleine après midi en Angleterre, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'avoir. L'idée était plus que tentante, mais c'est Fye qui risquait d'en faire les frais s'il passait ce coup de fil. Le but était de l'aider, pas d'empirer les choses.

Il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au matin et contacter Kusanagi pour lui demander conseil. Il parvint miraculeusement à se retenir de lui envoyer un message avant sept heures pour lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de le voir dans la journée. Il en profita pour prévenir son patron qu'il arriverait pour l'ouverture.

Il se doucha longuement, et bu deux cafés pour passer le temps. Il sorti de chez lui les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, espérant voir une réponse du policier s'afficher. Il avait quasiment atteint sa voiture quand quelqu'un cria son nom. Surpris en reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna et tomba face à Henry. Ce dernier était habillé pour aller travailler, et il semblait l'attendre. Kurogane senti une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Il n'avait pas la force de parler avec son ex aujourd'hui.

-Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira t-il. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le bon jour pour...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le Français s'immobilisa à sa hauteur et lui colla une baffe monumentale. Trop choqué pour réagir, le brun se contenta de porter une main à sa joue endolorie, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ça s'est pour m'avoir trompé !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que soit, il le gifla une seconde fois.

-Et ça c'est pour m'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps.

Son ancien fiancé était d'apparence plutôt frêle, mais Kurogane devait lui reconnaître qu'il frappait plutôt fort. Ses joues le brûlaient, et il devinait qu'il allait garder une belle marque toute la matinée.

-Je l'ai amplement mérité, je le reconnais, mais j'apprécierais si tu pouvais arrêter de me frapper.

-Un peu que tu l'as mérité !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois aller bosser.

Le Français lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je me fiche que tu sois en retard !

-Henry écoute, je passe une très mauvaise semaine, et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors s'il te plaît...

-Non, il ne me plaît pas. Désolé si je tombe au mauvais moment, mais tu vas faire un effort. Tu me dois bien ça !

Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Kurogane avait tellement d'autres problèmes plus importants en ce moment, il n'avait aucune envie d'en rajouter une couche, mais son ex paraissait vraiment remonté.

-D'accord, vas y, capitula t-il.

Henry le lâcha, et recula d'un pas. Croisant les bras contre son torse, il continua de le fusiller du regard.

-Ça m'a pris un moment pour le réaliser, mais j'ai enfin compris que je n'avais aucune raison de m'accrocher à toi. Je me disais que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de t'aimer, mais j'avais tort. Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as menti, et quand j'ai tout découvert tu m'a laissé tomber comme une merde. Pourquoi je t'aimerais encore après ça ?

Ce moment était donc finalement arrivé. Kurogane avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient par en arriver là un jour ou l'autre, mais il avait espéré que ce serait plus tôt. Le Français venait enfin de passer le cap de la colère. Maintenant il n'allait plus lui courir après pour le récupérer, il allait le traiter de tout les noms. Le progrès n'était pas forcément évident, mais c'en était un. Avec un peu de chance Henry allait enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait.

-Ce n'est pas de cet homme que je suis tombé amoureux. Mon Kurogane était romantique, drôle, attentionné, fidèle, honnête. Jamais il ne m'aurait fait ça. Avec son ex en plus ! Tu te rend compte à quel point c'est horrible ? Dès la première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui, j'ai su qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial entre vous, et j'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à être à la hauteur. Quand on s'est fiancé j'ai cru que j'avais réussi, mais une fois de plus je me trompais. Tu ne l'as jamais réellement oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est faux. Quand on s'est rencontré je l'avais déjà oublié depuis longtemps. Fye était spécial parce que c'était mon premier amour, mais je ne vous ai jamais mis en compétition.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui aujourd'hui ?!

L'avocat avait les poings serrés, et le brun cru qu'il allait à nouveau lui mettre un coup, mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir cette conversation aujourd'hui. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas loupé un appel de Kusanagi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça Henry ? Je n'ai pas choisi de retomber amoureux de lui. Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'ai trompé, et que j'en suis sincèrement désolé, mais je n'ai pas de contrôle sur mes sentiments.

-Peut être, mais sur ta queue oui !

-Je sais. Je te demande pardon. J'aurai dû rompre à l'instant où j'ai compris ce qui se passait.

-Sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait, et tu t'es comporté en vrai connard ! Bordel, je t'aimais Kurogane, on venait de se fiancer, comment t'as pu me faire ça ?!

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été un bel enfoiré...

Le Français acquiesça vivement de la tête. Il le détestait vraiment maintenant. Ça lui faisait de la peine, parce que Henry resterait toujours une part importante de sa vie, et qu'il l'appréciait toujours en tant que personne, mais il l'avait cherché. Au fond il avait toujours su que ça se terminerait de cette façon s'il ne rompait pas avec son fiancé immédiatement après avoir choisi Fye, mais il avait été lâche. Maintenant il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.

-Je sais que j'ai été assez pathétique ces dernières semaines. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai honte en y repensant. Débarquer chez toi pour te supplier de te remettre avec moi, c'était ridicule.

-Ne dit pas ça...

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Le rabroua t-il. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te soulager d'un poids, et te dire que tu n'auras plus à me revoir. J'en ai terminé avec toi Kurogane, définitivement. Je suis enfin prêt à accepter notre rupture.

-Je...

-Tout ce qui me reste à te dire maintenant c'est : adieu Kurogane.

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Cette fois, c'est lui qui fut blessé.

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça la dernière fois.

-Au contraire, ça m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à toi et ta blondasse !

-Henry...

Le Français l'ignora et tourna les talons. La gorge nouée, le brun parvint tout de même à lui lancer un pauvre « au revoir » pour lequel il n'eut pas de réponse.

Si c'était possible, Kurogane se sentait encore plus mal qu'en sortant de chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il gâchait la vie de tout ses proches. Fye, et maintenant Henry avaient été blessés par sa faute.

Il s'assit dans sa voiture et éclata en sanglots. Il était déjà en retard de dix minutes, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'irait pas travailler de toute façon. Une fois un peu calmé il alluma une cigarette, puis une autre. Quand il eut une demi-heure de retard, il reçu un appel de Seishiro qu'il ignora. Au bout de la troisième fois, il se décida tout de même à décrocher.

**-Tout va bien mon pote ?**  S'inquiéta son patron.  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retard ?**

-Pardon Sei', je ne vais pas venir aujourd'hui...

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est Fye ?**

-Oui, et Henry aussi...

**-Henry ? Encore ?**

-C'était la dernière fois il semblerait, il m'attendait en bas de chez moi pour me dire à quel point j'étais un connard sans cœur.

- **Oh... Je suis désolé Kuro. Tu peux prendre ta journée, on va se débrouiller. Occupe toi de Fye, et prenez le temps qu'il faudra pour régler tout ça, d'accord ?**

-Merci.

**-Si tu as besoin de parler, ou de boire un coup, je suis là.**

-Je sais Sei', je sais.

Quand il raccrocha, il réalisa que la proposition de son meilleur ami était loin d'être stupide. Il avait très envie d'un verre. Il se rendit au bar le plus proche de chez lui, et commanda un double whisky. Son deuxième verre venait de lui être servi lorsque Kusanagi lui téléphona finalement. Le policier lui appris qu'il comptait l'appeler même avant de voir son message parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le bar où le brun se trouvait déjà, ce qui lui permis de terminer sa boisson et de payer l'addition pour aller l'attendre dehors. Pas la peine que son ami sache qu'il était déjà alcoolisé avant neuf heures.

Le lieutenant arriva avec un air grave et un dossier sous le bras. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un café. Kurogane pouvait deviner aisément que quelque chose n'allait pas à la façon dont l'autre évitait son regard.

-Pour commencer, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, alors sache que ça paraît plutôt impossible de faire retirer les vidéos du site. C'est un site qui n'est même pas répertorié dans les moteurs de recherche, impossible d'y accéder sans le lien direct.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça signifie que seules les personnes qui possèdent l'adresse du site peuvent le visiter. Celui ou ceux qu'il l'ont créé ont voulu garder ça pour eux apparemment. D'où le fait qu'on va avoir du mal à le faire fermer, et même si on le faisait, ils pourraient en ré-ouvrir un autre immédiatement sans qu'on le sache.

-Je vois...

Kurogane avait espéré que faire supprimer les vidéos aiderait Fye. Il lui avait promis qu'il les ferait disparaître. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa parole, pas encore. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen !

-Par contre, j'ai trouvé autre chose...

-Quoi ?

Le policier était mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, replaça le dossier sur la table, et souffla sur son café pour le faire refroidir.

-Kusanagi, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais...

-Tu en as trop dit maintenant !

-Comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai fais une recherche sur l'adresse IP à partir de laquelle le mail t'as été envoyé, et je suis remonté jusqu'à Londres. Ce n'est pas d'une grande aide vu que des millions de gens vivent là bas, mais au cas où j'ai lancé une recherche sur Fye et Londres puisque tu m'as dit qu'il connaissait celui qui a envoyé ça.

-Et... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Le cœur de Kurogane battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le policier avait forcément découvert quelque chose, il n'aurait pas ramené ce dossier dans le cas contraire.

-Fye est dans les dossiers de la police pour une affaire qui s'est passée à Londres il y a cinq ans. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes collègues anglais de me le transmettre, et quelqu'un dans le service à eu la gentillesse de me le traduire en japonnais.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier Kusanagi !

-Je ne peux pas... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le lises par toi même.

-Donne le moi, réclama t-il en tendant la main.

Le policier hésita. Il fixa longuement la couverture cartonnée du dossier, avant de commencer à le faire glisser dans sa direction.

-J'ai préféré retirer les photos. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas à voir ça.

-Les photos ? Quelles photos ?

Kusanagi baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Kurogane attrapa le dossier, mais l'autre ne le lâcha pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais te laisser lire ça...

-Kusanagi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es certain ?

-Oui.

C'était un mensonge. Il était tout sauf certain de ce qu'il faisait. Vu la réaction de son ami, il risquait de très mal supporter ce qu'il allait lire dans ces pages. Peut être qu'il regrettait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de les avoir lues, mais son besoin de savoir était plus fort. Il préférait connaître la vérité plutôt que de continuer à l'imaginer.

La poitrine en feu, il ouvrit le dossier à la première page. Le papier portait l'entête de la police de Londres et était daté du 18 mars 2011. Le premier passage expliquait que la police avait été contacté par le Saint Bartholomew's Hospital de Londres après qu'un patient leur ait été amené aux urgences. Ledit patient, du nom de Fye Flowright avait été déposé au beau milieu de la nuit par une personne inconnue qui était repartie immédiatement. Le jeune homme avait du être opéré en urgence à cause des nombreux morceaux de verre qu'il avait plantés dans le dos, les bras et les jambes.

Manifestement les faits avaient eu lieu le fameux soir où Fye était tombé par la fenêtre. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que la personne mystérieuse qui l'avait amené aux urgences n'était autre qu'Ashura.

Le texte continuait en expliquant que «  _les médecins constatent également de nombreux hématomes sur le corps de M. Flowright. Son œil droit et sa mâchoire sont fortement tuméfiés, il porte des marques de coups sur le torse et des blessures défensives sur les avants-bras. Ces observations les poussent à faire des examens complémentaires qui révèlent la présence de deux côtes fêlées, et de traces d'agression sexuelle. »_

Kurogane lâcha le dossier comme si le papier l'avait brûlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lire au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait écrit « agression sexuelle » ? Fye n'avait pas été... Il ne pouvait pas avoir été...

-Kurogane ? S'inquiéta Kusanagi qui n'avait pas manqué sa réaction. Tu veux que je le reprenne ?

-Non !

C'était trop tard maintenant. Il devait finir.

«  _Pour les médecins, tous les indicateurs sont présent pour laisser penser que leur patient a été la victime d'un viol, et ils_ _nous contactent donc_ _en conséquence. »_

Il dut s'arrêter de lire pour refouler la violente nausée qui le prit soudainement.

«  _A son réveil, M. Flowright affirme ne se souvenir de rien. Il dit ne pas savoir d'où proviennent ses blessures, ni comment il est arrivé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il refuse également que ses proches soient informé de sa situation._ _Très vite il refuse de répondre à nos questions, et nie avoir été agressé_ _avant de nous demander de partir._

_D_ _evant son refus de témoigner et en l'absence de plainte, il nous_ _est impossible de poursuivre l'enquête. »_

Les feuilles suivantes consistaient essentiellement dans le rapport des médecins détaillant exactement les blessures de Fye à son entrée à l'hôpital.

Plus il lisait, et plus la colère qui enserrait sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait contracté les poings. Il était plus que fou de rage. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire sa colère.

Depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé la première fois, Kurogane avait toujours su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave le soir où son petit-ami était tombé par la fenêtre, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer... ça. Cet homme, cet  _Ashura_ , il l'avait... Il n'arrivait même pas à dire le mot. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en était tiré sans rien, même pas une petite tape sur les doigts ! L'enquête s'était arrêtée avant même d'avoir commencé. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Fye, le pauvre était probablement mort de peur à ce moment là, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce salaud se promenait librement dans la nature.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'il savait, il se rendait compte que tous les indices étaient sous son nez depuis le début. Fye qui ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Fye qui avait besoin de tout contrôler pendant l'amour. Fye qui était traumatisé au point de tenter de se suicider. Fye qui refusait catégoriquement de lui en parler. Tout était réuni, mais lui n'avait rien vu.

Son imagination faisait affluer des images toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres jusqu'à son cerveau. Il le voyait se faire battre, pousser par la fenêtre et même...

Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait de façon incontrôlable. Il voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Kusanagi, désemparé lui serra le bras en signe de soutien. Il pouvait voir dans son regard que le policer compatissait sincèrement.

Ne supportant pas de sentir le regard des autres clients sur lui, le brun quitta précipitamment la table. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de pleurer devant quelqu'un, et encore moins en public. Les événements de ces derniers jours l'avaient mis à bout de nerf. Par réflexe, il alluma une cigarette, et aspira goulûment la fumée. Le tabac n'avait malheureusement plus le moindre effet relaxant sur lui. Il allait devoir passer à quelque chose de plus fort.

Une main sur son épaule lui appris que son ami l'avait rejoint à l'extérieur. Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarette, mais l'autre déclina, alors il continua de fumer en silence. Kurogane resta plusieurs minutes à fixer un point dans l'horizon, avant de finalement déclarer :

-Je vais le tuer.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Je vais tuer l'enfoiré qui a fait ça.

-Kurogane...

-Je suis très sérieux.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Kusanagi se mit devant lui pour le forcer à le regarder. Son visage n'était pas réprobateur, il se voulait au contraire réconfortant, et le brun lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Je sais ce que je t'ai promis quand tu as accepté de m'aider, mais je ne peux pas tenir ma parole. Cette ordure est libre putain ! Libre ! Il a détruit la vie de Fye, et il se balade tranquillement dehors comme si de rien n'était ! Comment je suis sensé le supporter ?

-Kurogane, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, mais je t'en prie calme toi. Tu ne sais même pas qui est le coupable !

-Détrompe toi, je l'ai retrouvé.

-Quoi ?

-C'est l'ancien psy de Fye, celui qu'il avait en Angleterre.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument.

Le lieutenant se passa une main sur le visage. Il paraissait soudainement épuisé lui aussi.

-Je trouve ça révoltant qu'il n'ait pas été traduit en justice, crois moi, mais te venger tout seul n'arrangera rien du tout. Tu crois sincèrement que ça aidera Fye si tu te retrouve en prison ?

-Je sais tout ça ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas prendre l'avion jusqu'à Londres exprès, mais il ferait de prier pour ne jamais croiser mon chemin !

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer ça. C'était une erreur.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

-Peut être, mais j'aurais pu t'épargner ça.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. De toute façon, je préfère savoir.

Il avait envie de fracasser son poing contre le mur, et de hurler sa rage au monde entier, mais au moins maintenant il était fixé. C'était toujours mieux que de laisser son imagination inventer les pires scénarios, même si la vérité était bien plus atroce que tout ce qu'il avait craint.

Sous le regard impuissant du policer il retourna à l'intérieur et avala deux verres de saké. Il se sentait dévasté, et impuissant face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait gérer ça au retour de Fye. La seule solution qui paraissait logique à son esprit pour le moment était de boire jusqu'à oublier. Pour le reste il verrait plus tard.

Kusanagi proposa de le raccompagner jusque chez lui, mais il déclina. À contre cœur, son ami dut le laisser pour aller travailler. Kurogane avait déjà arrêté de compter les verres lorsque Seishiro débarqua soudain dans le bar. Son meilleur ami lui prit son verre des mains, et le traîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Le brun voulu protester mais il était trop alcoolisé pour lutter correctement. Le borgne dut à moitié le porter sur le chemin entre la voiture et son canapé.

Kurogane se laissa tomber avec joie sur les coussins, puis éclata en sanglots. Seishiro s'allongea contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne parla pas, ne lui demanda rien, il se contenta d'être là. Sa présence familière le réconfortait. Terrassé par sa nuit blanche, et la quantité considérable d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité à jeun, il glissa rapidement jusque dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, l'après-midi était bien entamée. Sa tête et sa gorge lui faisaient un mal de chien. Son meilleur ami était assis dans le fauteuil voisin, le nez sur son téléphone. Ce dernier releva la tête en l'entendant grogner de douleur. Sans un mot, il poussa vers lui un verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine. Le brun les avala sans se faire prier.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, croassa t-il difficilement.

-C'est normal mon pote. Je ne comptais pas te laisser finir à l'hôpital.

-Comment tu as su ? Kusanagi t'as appelé ?

C'était la seule explication logique. À moins d'avoir un don de prescience, Seishiro n'aurait pas pu savoir ce qui se passait.

-Oui. Il a dit qu'il ne lui paraissait pas sage de te laisser seul.

-Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, mais on est pas obligés d'en parler.

Comme toujours, le borgne lui prouvait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme meilleur ami. Il savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Pour une fois cependant, le silence n'était pas le remède qu'il lui fallait. Il avait envie, et besoin d'en parler. S'il se taisait, il allait perdre la raison.

-Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Fye en Angleterre, et je sais qui lui a fait ça.


	52. Le choc

« _Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Fye en Angleterre, et je sais qui lui a fait ça. »_

-Bordel de merde ! Lâcha Seishiro, stupéfait. Comment ?

-Kusanagi a fait des recherches et il a découvert que la police Londonienne avait un dossier sur Fye.

-C'est mauvais signe ça, non ?

Il hocha la tête. Son ami ne croyait pas si bien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier ?

Instinctivement Kurogane était sur le point de le lui raconter, mais il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Lui-même ne devrait pas être au courant, alors le dire à Seishiro risquait surtout d'empirer les choses.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé. Fye m'avait fait promettre de ne pas chercher à savoir, si en plus il apprend que je te l'ai répété, il m'en voudra pour le restant de mes jours. Sache juste que ce que ce type lui a fait est juste ignoble, et qu'il a fini à l'hôpital à cause de lui. La meilleure partie reste que celui qui a fait ça, c'est son psy de l'époque.

-Putain, c'est pire que ce qu'on croyait.

-Tu n'as pas idée...

-Le responsable, il est en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, justement.

-Tu déconnes ? Fait chier !

Kurogane ne put qu'acquiescer. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Il avait une furieuse envie de se remettre à pleurer. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Plus il en apprenait sur le passé de son petit-ami, plus il comprenait pourquoi il était dans cet état aujourd'hui. Lui-même était dévasté alors que c'était arrivé à un autre, alors il n'osait pas imaginer que ce Fye avait traversé.

-Sei', je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cette histoire me rend dingue. Savoir ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait me met dans une colère noire. S'il était devant moi, je pourrais le tuer. Je te jure que je le ferais sans hésiter. Je suis complètement hors de moi, mais l'idée que Fye ait subit ça me donne juste envie de chialer et je... je... Merde !

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, faisant vaciller sa voix. Son meilleur se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se cala contre lui et laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose…

-T'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Aucun de vous deux ne mérite de vivre ça. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne autant sur ce pauvre Fye ?

-Si seulement je le savais…

C'est vrai que ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour une seule personne, et il venait juste d'avoir 26 ans. Kurogane se fit la promesse qu'il empêcherait quoi que ce soit d'autre d'arriver à Fye tant qu'il serait en vie. Il en avait assez vécu comme ça, maintenant il avait le droit d'être heureux et de vivre une vie tranquille.

-Tu vas le lui dire ? Demanda le borgne.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé.

C'était une excellente question.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne devrais probablement pas étant donné que je lui ai donné ma parole de ne jamais chercher à savoir, mais je ne crois pas en être capable. À l'instant où je le verrais, je n'aurais plus que ça en tête, comment est-ce que je pourrais me retenir de lui en parler ?

-De toute façon avec ce qui se passe, il te pardonnera sûrement de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire la fois où j'ai regardé dans ses affaires sans le lui demander, alors là je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction.

-Ne lui dis pas dans ce cas ! Ce sera plus dur pour toi c'est sûr, mais s'il tenait tant que ça à garder son secret ça risque de le blesser d'apprendre que tu l'as découvert tout seul.

Seishiro avait raison bien entendu. Le seul problème c'est qu'il doutait de sa capacité à se taire. Il ne voulait pas garder ça pour lui, il voulait en parler avec son petit-ami. Cependant s'il le faisait, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il envenime la situation. Fye avait assez de problèmes en ce moment sans qu'il en rajoute d'autres.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil et fermer ma grande gueule, pour le moment en tout cas.

-Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Dans l'espoir de dissiper le brouillard de son cerveau, Kurogane abandonna son meilleur ami le temps de prendre une bonne douche. Cela lui rafraîchit un peu les idées, mais ne fit malheureusement disparaître ni sa colère, ni les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Il se demandait si Yuko était au courant. C'était forcément le cas, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'aider correctement sinon. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de porter plainte ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son petit ami était aussi catégoriquement opposé à cette idée. Quand ils en avaient parlé, il ne semblait pas tant effrayé par la perspective du procès, que persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Le brun devait forcément avoir des morceaux incomplets de l'histoire parce que de ce qu'il voyait, Fye avait toute les chances de faire condamner ce salopard. À côté de quoi était-il encore passé ? Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir le savoir…

Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de bain, son meilleur ami était occupé à lui faire un sandwich. Il l'engloutit avec reconnaissance, son estomac criant famine de n'avoir rien avalé de la journée. Ils entreprirent ensuite de ranger et nettoyer le bazar que Kurogane avait laissé derrière lui ces derniers jours. Fye devait arriver dans la soirée et il était hors de question qu'il trouve l'appartement dans cet état en rentrant.

Honteux de sa lâcheté, mais incapable de s'imaginer venir le chercher à la gare, le brun envoya un message à son petit-ami lui expliquant qu'il avait eu un problème au travail, et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le chercher. L'Anglais ne lui en tint pas rigueur et le rassurant en disant qu'il prendrait un taxi et qu'il avait hâte de le voir.

Malgré les efforts du borgne, Kurogane était de plus en plus stressé à mesure que l'heure avançait. Ce qu'Ashura avait fait tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et plus essayait de ne pas y penser, moins il parvenait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il suggéra de boire un petit verre pour se détendre, mais le regard mauvais de son meilleur ami lui fit comprendre que c'était hors de question. Ce dernier finit par devoir le quitter. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas être là quand Fye arriverait.

En désespoir de cause, le brun commanda chez le traiteur puis installa la table. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il était inutile de réajuster la position des couverts une fois de plus, il s'installa sur le canapé et tenta de trouver quelque chose d'un minimum intéressant à la télé. Il était plongé dans un documentaire sur les loutres quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retenti, manquant de lui causer une attaque. Fébrile au possible, il alla ouvrir, et commença à faire les cents pas devant la porte. Cette dernière fut bientôt poussée par son petit-ami qui s'empressa de se jeter à son cou. Il répondit à son étreinte sans se faire prier. L'odeur délicate des cheveux de Fye, et la sensation de son corps frêle contre le sien contribuèrent à faire ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. Délicatement il tourna le visage du blond vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il pouvait sentir son amant sourire contre ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué mon ange… lui murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'était que deux jours tu sais !

-Je n'y peux rien, j'ai envie de te garder près de moi tout le temps.

-Tu finirais par te lasser.

-Aucune chance !

Touché, Fye gloussa et l'embrassa de plus belle. Leur baiser fut interrompu par un gargouillement d'estomac de l'Anglais. En riant ils décrétèrent que c'était le signal pour passer à table.

Comme il s'en doutait Kurogane était assailli de pensées à propos de l'agression de son petit-ami. Au terme d'un gros effort, il parvint plus ou moins à les faire taire. Il s'évertua à rester concentré sur l'instant présent, écoutant avec attention le récit du voyage de Fye. L'opération fut un franc succès puisque le blond ne remarqua rien. Le jeune homme alla se laver puis le rejoint devant un film. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se coucher que les choses dérapèrent.

Manifestement ce séjour à Tokyo l'avait réellement requinqué, car le blond avait retrouvé une partie de son énergie et de sa bonne humeur. Il avait même récupéré sa libido, et à peine furent-ils allongés ses mains virent se glisser sous les vêtements du brun. Ce dernier le laissa faire avec plaisir. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir sacrément envie. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis pratiquement deux semaines ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Fye lui retira son t-shirt, et roula pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. En attrapant le haut du blond pour le lui retirer, les doigts de Kurogane effleurèrent sa peau le faisant légèrement tressaillir. Il s'arrêta net, scrutant avec inquiétude le visage de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit pour l'autoriser à continuer. À la lumière de la lampe de chevet, il pouvait distinguer les lignes blafardes de ses cicatrices sur le haut de ses épaules. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû souffrir ce soir-là, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Il imaginait son pauvre Fye étendu sur le goudron couvert de coupures, une large flaque de sang s'étendant autour de lui.

-Tout va bien mon chéri ? L'interpella l'Anglais qui avait remarqué son manque soudain d'investissement.

-Oui, oui. Désolé j'étais… ailleurs.

-J'ai cru remarquer, en effet. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je ne vais pas me vexer tu sais.

-Non, j'ai envie je t'assure ! Je me suis un peu laissé distraire, pardon.

En soupirant le blond se laissa aller en arrière, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Un air préoccupé envahi son visage et Kurogane se fustigea de l'avoir laissé remarquer son malaise.

-Tu es certain que ça va ? Je t'ai trouvé très pensif ce soir.

Il ne s'en était peut-être pas tiré aussi bien que ce qu'il pensait finalement. Il allait néanmoins s'en tenir à ce qu'ils avaient décidé avec Seishiro. Fye paraissait se sentir beaucoup mieux depuis son retour, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

-Excuse-moi, c'est cette histoire qui me prend la tête.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans…

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si ça l'est.

-Arrête de dire ça, tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Fye se sente responsable quand il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ? Est-ce que c'était Ashura qui lui avait mis ça en tête ?

-Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ?

-Je… Désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Pas du tout, de quoi tu parles ?

En réalité il n'avait pas tort, mais sa seule solution était de tout nier en bloc.

-Tu as un air triste quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas, tu n'es pas concentré, tu réagis au quart de tour…

-D'accord, je suis peut-être légèrement à fleur de peau. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi quand tu n'étais pas là. Je réfléchis trop quand je suis tout seul.

-Mon pauvre chéri ! S'exclama le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, mais si cela dérangea Fye, il n'en montra rien. Très délicatement pour ne pas le faire fuir, Kurogane l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Il sentit sous ses doigts les aspérités de ses cicatrices et, incapable de retenir le nouveau flot d'images envoyé par son imagination, il retira brusquement ses mains.

Le blond s'immobilisa déconcerté par sa réaction. Il le lâcha doucement, et s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit. Cette fois, son petit-ami compris qu'il allait avoir du mal à se sortir de ce faux pas.

-Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec toi ce soir. Depuis quand tu as peur de me toucher ?

-Depuis… depuis que…

-Depuis que quoi ? Ça fait un moment que je t'ai raconté pour mes cicatrices, et jusqu'à présent ça ne t'avait pas dérangé il me semble. Je pensais que tu serais fier de voir que je fais des progrès, et que j'arrive à te laisser les toucher maintenant…

-C'est le cas mon ange ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend heureux de voir à quel point tu as avancé ces derniers temps !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce soir mes cicatrices te dérangent ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu…

Fye s'arrêta en pleine phrase, paraissant soudain réaliser quelque chose. En le voyant blêmir, le brun pris peur. Ce changement soudain d'état d'esprit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Kurogane, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Non. Je suis juste très fatigué, et complètement paumé depuis quelques temps. C'est tout ce qu'il y a.

-Kurogane, regarde-moi.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui, mais évita délibérément son regard. Il avait trop peur de ce que l'autre pourrait y lire.

-Kurogane, bordel de merde, regarde-moi dans les yeux !

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter et de laisser le blond le pénétrer de son regard azur. Il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour comprendre que son expression l'avait trahi. Il put clairement voir un air horrifié se peindre sur le visage de son amant, dont les yeux s'humidifièrent instantanément.

-Tu… tu.. tu es au courant ? Comment est-ce que… ? Non…

-Fye, écoute, je…

-Comment ?!

-C'est Kusanagi qui a trouvé ton dossier, avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

-Quoi ? Tu as demandé à ton pote flic de faire des recherches sur moi ? De quel droit ? Tu m'avais promis !

La colère remplaça l'horreur dans le regard de l'Anglais. Cette fois, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes…

-Je sais… Je ne lui ai pas demandé de chercher des infos sur toi, je voulais juste savoir s'il pouvait identifier l'expéditeur du mail. Il est venu de lui-même avec ton dossier.

-Je te demande pardon ?! Il mériterait de se faire virer pour ça ! Il n'a pas à dévoiler des dossiers confidentiels à tout bout de champs ! Quant à toi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il t'a mis un flingue sur la tempe pour que tu lises ce dossier.

-Je l'avais dans les mains, et j'avais tellement de questions sans réponse, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ?

-Refuser de le lire pour commencer ! Tu m'avais fait une promesse Kurogane ! Tu avais promis de ne jamais chercher à en savoir plus que ce que je te dirais. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, et tu as promis. Comment je suis sensé te faire confiance maintenant ?

Rageusement Fye se leva du lit et commença à remettre ses vêtements. Il semblait furieux, plus que la fois où il l'avait surpris à lire ses lettres. Kurogane commençait sincèrement à regretter de n'avoir pas été plus fort que sa curiosité. Dans l'état où il était, il doutait que son petit-ami lui pardonne avant un bon moment.

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mon ange. J'ai été bête, j'ai pensé que savoir ce qui c'était passé m'aiderais à te comprendre…

-Et bien tu avais tort ! Cria le blond, des sanglots dans la voix.

S'il n'avait pas craint de se prendre une baffe, le brun l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda, impuissant, finir de reboutonner sa chemise.

Finalement, Fye demanda à demi-voix :

-A quel point es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai lu les constatations des médecins et le rapport de police datant du soir où tu es tombé par la fenêtre.

-Ce qui signifie que, comme je le craignais, tu sais presque tout, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, je t'assure. Tu n'imagines pas comme je regrette.

-Comme ça au moins on est deux !

Le jeune homme continuait de lui tourner résolument le dos. En silence Kurogane s'approcha de son amant et tenta une approche en lui posant une main sur le bras.

-Fye, écoute…

-Ne me touche pas ! Le repoussa-t-il brusquement en se retournant.

L'Anglais serrait les poings sous le coup de la colère. Il le fusillait du regard, mais des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il semblait si fragile malgré sa fureur. Comme si seul l'énervement le faisait tenir en un seul morceau, et qu'à l'instant où il relâcherait tout, il se briserait. Kurogane voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui répéter à quel point il était désolé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ça le rendait dingue de le voir aussi en colère contre lui, et de réaliser qu'il lui avait de nouveau fait du mal alors qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt il s'était juré de tout faire pour que plus jamais Fye ne souffre.

-Tu veux que te dise pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ce qui m'étais arrivé en Angleterre ?

-Je…

-Mis à part le fait que je suis mort de honte, et que ça me fait me sentir comme une merde, ce que je voulais éviter par-dessus tout c'est que tu me regardes comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment, avec  _pitié_. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu aies pitié de moi Kurogane. Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi ! Avec toi je me sentais en sécurité, comme si tout ce qui m'étais arrivé de mauvais était repoussé au loin, mais ce ne sera plus le cas si tu me regarde comme un pauvre animal blessé. Tout ce que je vois dans tes yeux en ce moment, c'est la partie de ma vie que j'ai voulu oublier en revenant au Japon. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que la dernière chose dont tu avais besoin, c'est que je te regarde comme une victime… Avoua-t-il, penaud. Ça fait tellement à gérer d'un coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi, excuse-moi.

-Le problème Kurogane, c'est que tu n'étais jamais sensé avoir à gérer ça. Ce qui m'est arrivé, mon… viol, il n'y a que deux personnes au monde à qui j'ai accepté d'en parler, et même si elles se doutaient de la vérité, elles ne m'ont jamais forcé la main, elles ont attendu que je sois prêt à en parler. Toi, tu m'as trahi. Je te faisais confiance, je croyais qu'on ferait les choses à mon rythme. C'est ce que tu avais promis, mais tu n'as pas tenu ta parole.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Kurogane avait merdé en beauté sur ce coup-là. Aveuglé par sa quête de la vérité, il n'avait pas envisagé un instant tout le mal qu'il risquait de faire à Fye. Il savait à quel point son petit-ami avait des problèmes pour accorder sa confiance, et lui il avait carrément brisé une promesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Est-ce que savoir ce qui c'était passé en Angleterre était réellement plus important que de préserver la confiance dans leur couple ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire d'autre. Je suis désolé, et je suis mortifié d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas respecter ta décision alors que je savais à quel point c'était important à tes yeux. Pardon, je suis qu'un con !

-Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis très en colère contre toi, parce que tu n'avais pas à fouiller dans ma vie sans autorisation. C'était à moi de te parler de ça, le jour où j'aurai eu le sentiment que c'était le bon moment. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

Fye l'écarta de son chemin et quitta la pièce. Le brun le retrouva assis sur le canapé en train de lacer ses chaussures. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser la signification de son geste.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?

-Il est hors de question que je dorme ici ce soir. Je suis beaucoup trop énervé contre toi. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, et surtout d'être loin de toi.

-Non reste, je vais dormir dans le salon. Je te laisserais tranquille je te le jure !

-Désolé, mais c'est non. Je suis prêt de toute façon.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires le jeune homme attrapa son sac de voyage qui était resté dans l'entrée et sorti en claquant la porte. Kurogane voulu lui courir après mais il réalisa qu'il était à moitié nu et qu'il n'avait rien aux pieds. En jurant il enfila un t-shirt et une paire de basket avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son petit-ami.

Bien entendu, le temps qu'il arrive en bas de l'immeuble, l'autre avait déjà disparu. Fye étant à pied, il décida de prendre la voiture pour faire le tour du quartier. Il devait le retrouver !

Il avait beau savoir que c'était inutile, il appelait le blond sur son portable en boucle. Après quelques minutes, il se mis à tomber directement sur la messagerie, signe que l'Anglais avait éteint son téléphone.

Après une heure à faire des boucles de plus en plus larges autour de l'immeuble il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne retrouverait pas Fye de cette manière. Le jeune homme avait probablement trouvé un moyen de transport et il pouvait tout aussi bien être à l'autre bout de la ville à l'heure actuelle.

Désespéré, Kurogane rentra chez lui, non sans cesser de bombarder son petit-ami de textos et d'appels. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il était presque minuit et le blond était tout seul dehors, Dieu sait où, après avoir quitté leur appartement sur un coup de tête. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée d'où aller, et aucun hôtel ne l'accepterait à cette heure-ci. Le brun espérait de toute ses forces qu'il n'était pas en train d'errer comme un malheureux dans les rues en se demandant où il allait passer la nuit. Et si jamais il se faisait agresser par un malade ? Et si il passait devant un dealer et que l'appel de la drogue était trop fort ? Et si il décidait de repartir à Tokyo et de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Et si… il rompait ?

Kurogane avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La peur irrationnelle qui l'avait envahi bloquait ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas encore. La première fois lui avait paru insupportable, mais si Fye décidait de le quitter maintenant, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il était l'amour de sa vie, le seul homme qui pouvait faire s'emballer son cœur d'un simple sourire, celui auprès de qui il voulait se réveiller chaque matin de sa vie. Il avait tout gâché. Mis à part cette histoire de mail, tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finissait toujours par jouer au con ? Il était rentré dans le jeu d'Ashura, et il avait lamentablement perdu. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit était en train de s'écrouler, et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Il avait envie de pleurer, et de se donner des baffes. C'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fini par faire s'il n'avait pas eu un problème autrement plus urgent à régler. L'heure tournait et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Fye. Après un énième coup de fil dans le vide, il décida de changer de stratégie, et se demanda vers qui le blond aurait pu se tourner pour chercher de l'aide à une heure pareille. Le seul nom qui lui venait en tête était celui de Seishiro puisque les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, mais il doutait fort qu'il ait pensé que se réfugier chez son meilleur ami soit une bonne solution.

Aucune autre idée ne lui vint, alors il décida quand même d'appeler le borgne, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit réveillé.

-Âllo ? Grogna son meilleur ami, la voix rauque. Kuro, ça va mon pote ?

-Non. Fye s'est barré, j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il est, et je commence à paniquer complètement là. Faut que tu m'aides Sei'…

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai merdé… Gémit Kurogane misérablement. Il a deviné que je savais, et il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Faut qu'on le retrouve. Il est tout seul dans la rue, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver !

-D'accord, essaye de te calmer, j'arrive !

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Seishiro sonnait à la porte. À peine entré, il ouvrit ses bras à son meilleur ami qui s'y réfugia sans hésitation. Le brun lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, et son air désespéré lui valut un autre câlin.

-Kuro, pour commencer il faut que tu arrêtes de flipper. Fye est quelqu'un d'intelligent, et même fou de rage il n'est pas du genre à sortir en pleine nuit sans avoir de plan de secours. Je suis sûr qu'il savait très bien à qui demander de l'héberger et qu'à l'heure qu'il est il a un toit au-dessus de la tête.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Je le connais peut-être moins que toi, mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je comprends que tu veuilles régler les choses ce soir, mais apparemment Fye a besoin de temps, alors la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour le moment c'est de lui en laisser. Donne lui un peu d'espace le temps qu'il se calme.

-D'accord… J'aimerai quand même être sûr qu'il va bien.

-Je peux essayer de lui envoyer un sms, mais s'il a éteint son portable, je doute que ça serve à grand-chose.

-Fais le quand même.

Seishiro s'exécuta, mais comme ils le craignaient, ils n'eurent pas de réponse. Le borgne tenta de le convaincre d'aller se coucher puisqu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire ce soir, mais Kurogane refusa catégoriquement. Il voulait être réveillé si jamais Fye changeait d'avis et revenait.

Les deux hommes restèrent donc sur le canapé zappant de chaîne en chaîne en luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Seishiro fut le premier à rendre les armes aux alentours de trois heures et demies du matin. Sa tête tomba lentement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'il glissait vers le pays des songes. Le brun fut plus résistant mais après s'être réveillé à plusieurs reprises en sursaut vers cinq heures, il finit par s'endormir définitivement devant un jeu télévisé.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures, le dos et les cervicales en compote. Oubliant son ami qui dormait contre lui, il se précipita sur son portable pour consulter ses messages. Seishiro grogna de mécontentement d'avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement, et il se tourna de l'autre côté pour terminer sa nuit. La déception de Kurogane fut amère lorsqu'il découvrit que ni lui, ni le borgne n'avaient rien reçu.

Refusant d'abandonner, il envoya ce qui devait être son trentième texto à son petit-ami.

«  _A Fye :_ _Je ne te demande pas de me parler, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Envoie-moi ce que tu veux, un point, une lettre, un message vide, n'importe quoi, mais réponds, je t'en supplies !_  »

Comme les autres, son message n'obtint aucune réponse.


	53. Silences

« Fye, c'est encore moi. Rappelle s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Je suis tellement désolé… Rappelle moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime. »

Kurogane venait de laisser son troisième message vocal en moins d'une heure, et son stress empirait chaque seconde. Il était maintenant dix heures et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre nouvelle de son petit-ami.

Puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon trop en retard pour aller travailler, Seishiro avait décidé de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent où était Fye. Le borgne était dans la pièce voisine, au téléphone avec son frère. Le brun s'était déjà bien entendu renseigné auprès de sa cousine, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander deux fois.

Il y avait bien une dernière personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner pour avoir des nouvelles du blond, mais Kurogane craignait de ne pas être très bien reçu. Les probabilités pour que Yuko ou Kimihiro sachent où il se trouvait étaient assez élevée. Le problème c'est que s'il était dans cette situation c'est parce qu'il avait merdé en beauté, donc il avait toutes les chances de non seulement se faire engueuler, et en plus de se faire envoyer paître.

C'était néanmoins son seul espoir. Il était maintenant prêt à tout pour s'assurer que l'Anglais allait bien. Rationnellement il était conscient que sa réaction était exagérée, et qu'il y avait de grandes probabilités pour que Fye aille bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le blond était très en colère lorsqu'il était parti, mais pas assez triste pour faire une bêtise. Enfin c'est ce dont il tentait de se convaincre. Seulement son amant savait à quel point Kurogane avait tendance à prendre peur pour un rien en ce qui le concernait, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait encore reçu un message lui disait qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que maintenant il aurait apprécié d'avoir la paix. Qu'il soit resté silencieux la veille au soir pouvait être compréhensible, mais là on était en plein milieu de la matinée…

La mort dans l'âme, le brun composa le numéro du cabinet de Yuko trouvé sur internet, et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Bonjour, cabinet du docteur Ichihara, j'écoute.

-Watanuki, c'est Kurogane…

-Kurogane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Fye ?

L'inquiétude du jeune homme appris au brun que ce dernier n'était manifestement pas au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

-En quelque sorte oui. Il a disparu, et je ne sais pas où il est passé.

-Disparu, comment ça ?

-On s'est disputé hier soir. Il est parti avant que je ne puisse le retenir, et je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis. Je commence à être vraiment inquiet… Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

-Non, aucune idée, désolé. Je peux essayer de l'appeler si tu veux. Il me répondra peut-être plus facilement.

-Ce serait très gentil, merci.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quoi exactement ? Fye se faisait une joie de te retrouver hier, qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

Kurogane avait le choix entre éluder, ou faire preuve d'honnêteté, et il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux. S'il lui cachait ce qui s'était passé, Kimihiro lui passerait probablement un énorme savon à l'instant où il serait au courant, mais s'il le lui disait maintenant, il ne voudrait peut-être plus l'aider.

D'un autre côté, perdu pour perdu, autant se faire engueuler tout de suite. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire prendre conscience de l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait probablement causé.

-C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… Tu es au courant de la raison de sa venue ici ces derniers jours j'imagine ?

-Il m'a raconté pour les mails, oui.

-Je voulais savoir qui avait envoyé ça, et pourquoi, alors j'ai fait appel à un ami policier. Il a trouvé un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans en Angleterre, et je… je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas le faire, mais je l'ai lu, et Fye a compris que je savais. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire, et il est parti…

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?

-Je… Je ne voulais pas. Je regrette…

-Mais quel crétin ! C'est pas possible de merder à ce point ! Désolé si je me permets de te parler comme ça, mais là c'est l'ami de Fye qui s'adresse à toi, et je peux t'assurer que sur le coup tu t'es planté à un niveau intergalactique !

Kimihiro paraissait déçu et sincèrement en colère. Les choses se présentaient aussi mal que ce le brun avait craint. Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se rattraper sur ce coup-là.

-Je ne sais pas à quel point tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans, mais je pense que tu en sais assez pour comprendre que tu n'avais pas à découvrir ça tout seul. Ça fait des années que Fye travaille là-dessus, et il n'en est toujours pas remis. Depuis qu'il était avec toi ça allait mieux de ce côté-là, mais avec l'histoire des mails il ne pensait plus qu'à ça en ce moment. Voir Yuko lui avait fait du bien, mais si quand il revient il apprend que tu es au courant de tout, comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent ? Déjà que l'autre malade ne lui fout pas la paix… Sincèrement Kurogane il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner, d'accord ? Ces dernières semaines je l'ai vu se renfermer sur lui-même de plus en plus, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider !

-La meilleure façon de le faire aurait encore été de tenir ta promesse ! Avec Yuko je sais qu'il lui a fallu presque un an pour réussir à en parler, et c'est sa psy. Toi tu es son petit-ami ! Tu imagines un peu comment il doit se sentir maintenant que tu es au courant ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais imaginer dans quel état il est, mais je suis conscient que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à réparer ma connerie, tout ce que je veux c'est savoir qu'il va bien.

L'assistant soupira. Il prit quelques secondes avant de capituler :

-Je vais l'appeler, et je te tiendrais au courant de sa réponse, mais c'est tout. Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui passer un message de ta part, ou pour te dire où il est ! Je te rassure juste, et fin de l'histoire.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

-Ouais, c'est ça... Tu réalises que vais devoir raconter ça à Yuko ?

-Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Rien. Je te préviens dès que je des nouvelles, ok ?

-Merci.

Kurogane raccrocha et s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Seishiro sorti de l'entrebâillement de la porte où il était resté pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, et s'enquérit des résultats de ses recherches. Le brun lui retranscrit dans les grandes lignes la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, et son meilleur ami fut d'accord pour dire qu'il avait bien fait de dire la vérité.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son téléphone émis la vibration tant espérée une dizaine de minutes plus tard. À sa grande surprise ce n'était un message de Kimihiro qui l'attendait, mais bien un message de Fye.

«  **De Fye :** **Tout va bien. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je n'ai pas mon chargeur et je suis tombé à cours de batterie, il a fallu que je sorte en acheter un autre. Je suis chez une amie, et je pense y rester quelques jours. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Attend que je te recontacte le premier s'il te plaît.** »

_«_ _A Fye :_ _Pas de soucis. Je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir harcelé comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »_

Recevoir ce texto lui fit un bien fou. Le plus important pour commencer était que Fye allait bien. Il avait même une bonne raison pour l'avoir ignoré toute la soirée. Mieux, il était toujours d'accord pour lui parler. Certes il voulait la paix pour l'instant, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, cette paix allait rester plutôt temporaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment c'était de prendre sur lui, et de patienter jusqu'à ce que le blond décide qu'il était prêt à en parler. Ça allait être dur, mais c'était loin d'être insurmontable.

Kurogane était également rassuré de savoir que son petit-ami n'était pas seul. Il ne devait probablement pas être en grande forme, alors il valait sûrement mieux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un en cas de besoin. Le jeune homme avait mentionné « une amie » mais parmi ses connaissances de sexe féminin résidant en ville, le brun ne parvenait pas à identifier de qui il pouvait s'agir. Tomoyo lui avait confirmé que Fye n'était ni chez elle, ni chez Sakura. Il restait bien Primera mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les deux jeunes gens étaient amis.

Ce fut Seishiro qui trouva finalement la réponse à son interrogation en lançant soudainement :

-Et la fille sur qui il était tombé en sortant de la salle, tu sais l'ex de son frère, ça ne pourrait pas être elle ?

-Chi-i ? Oui c'est possible. C'est très probable même !

Après tout Fye et elle s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis son retour, et il s'était même tourné vers elle la fois où ils étaient allés voir Yui au cimetière, ce qui n'était quand même pas rien. La jeune femme semblait d'une nature très bienveillante, et elle paraissait beaucoup aimer le blond, il n'était donc pas inconcevable que ce dernier se soit tourné vers elle.

Rasséréné un minimum, Kurogane décida, contre l'avis de Seishiro, d'aller au travail l'après-midi. Il avait déjà raté pas mal de jours ces derniers temps, et même quand il était venu, il avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'il avait fait de nombreuses bourdes. Le fait de savoir que le blond lui en voulait, et allait sûrement continuer de lui en vouloir pendant un bon moment lui plombait terriblement le moral, mais il préférait aller travailler plutôt que de continuer à ruminer chez lui. Le fait de se flageller pour sa stupidité en restant enfermé dans le noir n'allait en rien arranger les choses. Ses collègues, bien que ne sachant pas ce qui se passait réellement dans sa vie, s'étaient montrés très compréhensifs, mais cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il allait devoir faire des efforts s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent eux aussi par lui faire la gueule.

Le brun parvint tant bien que mal à faire bonne figure le reste de la journée, mais en rentrant il se coucha directement sans manger et s'endormit presque instantanément. Sans grande surprise, il n'eut pas de nouvelles de son petit-ami le lendemain, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier l'écran de son téléphone toute la journée. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait continué de lui envoyer des messages d'excuses, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Plus il énerverait Fye, et moins ce dernier aurait envie de lui parler ce qui n'était absolument pas le but de la manœuvre. Bien qu'aillant follement envie de plaider sa cause, il continua donc de se taire. De toute façon quoi qu'il dise il était en tort, la seule chose qu'il pouvait donc espérer c'est le blond décide de lui pardonner.

Au bout du troisième jour, Kurogane finit par se faire au silence de son petit-ami. Il ne se précipitait plus sur son téléphone à la moindre occasion dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Il réussit même à se convaincre de venir travailler en avance pour passer un peu de temps seul avec son meilleur ami. Ce matin-là Seishiro était d'humeur radieuse. Il arriva en souriant comme un imbécile heureux, et chantonna durant tout le moment où ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires.

-Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire par hasard ? Demanda finalement le brun, voyant que l'autre ne paraissait pas vouloir lui dire ce qui se passait.

-Peut-être que oui, en effet…

-Balance, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le borgne laissa échapper une sorte de gloussement, et son expression de béatitude s'intensifia encore si c'était possible.

-Il est possible que j'aie passé ma nuit avec Subaru hier…

-Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! Vu ta tête j'imagine que ça s'est plus que bien passé.

-C'était… je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est le meilleur amant que j'ai eu, mais avec lui ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait un truc en plus de simplement le sexe. C'était plus fort, plus agréable… J'ai senti à quel point il avait confiance en moi, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Je suis content pour toi mon pote, sincèrement.

-Le mieux dans tout ça c'est que tu avais raison ! J'ai encore envie de le revoir ! Plus qu'avant même. Je me demande comment j'ai pu croire un instant que je risquais de me lasser de lui.

Seishiro avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait. Kurogane n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir s'enflammer de cette façon pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais il trouvait ça terriblement mignon. On aurait dit un ado.

-Je vois bien que tu te moques de moi enfoiré, mais tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde !

-Excuse-moi, mais vu tout ce que je me suis pris dans la tête à chaque fois que je me suis mis en couple, tu vas morfler un max ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais toujours à propos des relations à long terme rappelle moi ? « Plutôt crever que de laisser quelqu'un me tenir en laisse », c'est ça non ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Cria Seishiro en lui frappant le bras. Pour la millième fois on est pas en couple ! On est juste… nous. Pourquoi tout le monde veut toujours mettre une étiquette partout ?

Kurogane vit bien que l'indignation du borgne n'était qu'à moitié feinte. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne plus trop le charrier avec cette histoire de « couple », ce serait trop bête de le braquer pour si peu.

-Hé, je déconne Sei' ! Je suis très heureux que les choses se passent bien pour toi, mais surtout faites les choses à votre rythme et à votre façon. Tant que vous êtes bien ensemble, même si vous ne donnez pas de définition à votre « vous », c'est le principal.

-Oui je sais bien… Pour être honnête, je commence à flipper un peu. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant, alors je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis sensé faire. J'ai peur de le blesser sans le vouloir. Si je fais les choses de travers je ne veux pas qu'il se dise que c'est parce que je m'en fous de lui !

-Dans ce cas explique lui. La sincérité ne pourra que jouer en ta faveur !

-Pour quoi je vais passer si je lui avoue qu'à mon âge je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation ? Il risque de s'enfuir en courant s'il comprend que jusqu'à présent je n'ai toujours fait que jouer au Don Juan. C'est qu'un gosse !

-Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions mon vieux. De ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent tu t'en tires comme un chef, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Seishiro soupira et arrêta ses tractions. Son air béat avait disparu, chassé par une expression pensive, et le brun commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

-Le mot « couple » et tout ce qui va avec m'a toujours hérissé le poil. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt que les autres pouvaient y trouver. Quand je te voyais te prendre la tête avec tes histoires de mec et finir au trente-sixième dessous à chaque rupture, je me disais que j'avais bien raison de ne pas m'encombrer avec des sentiments. C'est tellement plus simple de juste se faire plaisir. Ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Subaru c'est complètement l'opposé de ce dont j'ai l'habitude, et ça me fais flipper ! Je tiens à lui, j'ai envie de le voir, de lui parler, d'apprendre à le connaître… Je ne suis pas con au point de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi lui ? Toutes mes opinions sur l'amour et les relations sont en train de changer, et j'ai peur de changer. D'un autre côté, je suis fier de voir que moi aussi je peux évoluer, que je ne vais pas rester bloqué au stade des aventures d'un soir toute ma vie. Le truc, c'est que je ne veux surtout pas que toi ou Fuma n'aimiez pas celui que je deviens. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, et je déteste ça ! Bordel, ça me prend tellement la tête ! J'ai presque envie de tout arrêter pour retrouver mon petit confort d'avant…

Sans un mot, Kurogane vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Le brun avait rarement vu l'autre aussi soucieux. Seishiro n'était pas du genre à réfléchir et analyser chacun de ses faits et gestes, il prenait les choses comme elles venaient. Pour ses proches le voir aussi investi dans une relation amoureuse relevait du miracle, alors il n'y avait rien d'illogique à ce qu'il en soit le premier perturbé.

-Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce qui se passe dans tête en ce moment, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je n'ai pas les mêmes difficultés que toi à propos des relations de couple, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'est vrai que tu es en train de changer, je ne vais pas le nier, par contre je t'interdis de penser que ton frère ou moi risquons de te ne plus t'aimer pour autant. Même sentimental, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur pote débile avec un humour de merde !

-Je suis hilarant !

-Ferme-la crétin, j'ai pas fini. Tu me dis que tu as peur parce que tu perds le contrôle, mais si ça peut te rassurer c'est absolument normal. Le principe des sentiments c'est qu'on ne les contrôle pas, on se contente de les ressentir. Tu crois vraiment que je serais devenu ton ami si j'avais eu le choix ?

-Salopard ! Tu essayes de me remonter le moral ou le contraire là ?

-Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que l'amour c'est flippant, surtout la première fois que ça te tombe dessus, mais franchement ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher ! J'imagine que pour toi c'est comme un saut dans le vide de te lancer là-dedans, mais franchement maintenant que tu es au bord du ravin ce serait bête de ne pas te lancer alors que tu en as envie.

Pour la première fois, Seishiro était sur le point de construire quelque chose de durable avec quelqu'un en matière amoureuse. Kurogane n'avait jamais ne serait-ce imaginé que ça puisse arriver un jour, prenant son ami pour un cas totalement désespéré, mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait tort, il refusait de le laisser tout gâcher parce qu'il avait trop peur.

-Si je résume, tu me conseilles d'arrêter de réfléchir et de sauter ?

-La tête la première.

-Et si je m'écrase la gueule par terre ?

-Pour une fois ce sera moi qui t'aiderais à te relever. Je crois que j'ai pas mal de marge avant qu'on soit quittes de ce point de vue là !

Sa remarque fit rire le borgne. Son meilleur ami fut rassuré de voir apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il avait tout foiré dans sa propre relation ces derniers jours, mais apparemment il n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour donner des conseils aux autres.

-T'es qu'un sale con Kuro, mais je vais t'écouter. À vingt-huit ans il serait peut-être temps que je sorte de ma zone de confort. Tout se passe très bien pour le moment alors je vais juste continuer de profiter et voir où ça nous mène.

-Excellente décision ma poule ! Heureux de voir que tu as décidé de m'écouter pour une fois.

-Comme si je ne suivais jamais tes conseils ! S'offusqua Seishiro.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de ton frère ?

-C'était une bonne idée !

-Je t'avais quand même dit de ne pas le faire la veille.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé UN pauvre exemple que tu as raison.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant de toute façon !

En se chamaillant ils allèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se préparer. Leurs collègues eurent la surprise de les trouver prêts et à l'heure pour l'ouverture, et cela leur valut un certain nombre de remarques moqueuses. Le borgne les menaça de baisser leur salaire s'ils continuaient de manquer de respect à leur supérieur mais personne ne le prit au sérieux.

Kurogane profita autant que possible de ce moment de bonne humeur passager. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il rentrerait seul chez lui le soir, il retomberait dans ses idées noires. Pour ne rien arranger on était samedi, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait passer toute la journée du lendemain seul chez lui. Il avait le sentiment que plus Fye attendait pour le recontacter, et plus c'était mauvais signe. Il crevait de peur que la première chose que le blond lui dise lorsqu'ils se parleraient c'est que tout était fini. Il parvenait cependant à se rassurer en se disant que si l'autre avait voulu rompre il n'aurait sûrement pas attendu aussi longtemps.

Comme tous les soirs depuis la dispute, le brun rentra chez lui au ralenti, avala un bol de nouilles instantanées, et se mis au lit à vingt heures avec son ordinateur et son lapin. La présence de Mokona le réconfortait. Il venait de lancer un épisode de série quand l'écran de son portable s'alluma.

«  **De Fye :** **On s'appelle ?** »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Kurogane se rassit brusquement et composa le numéro de son petit-ami. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que la tonalité du téléphone résonnait dans son oreille.

**« Hey…** lâcha simplement le jeune homme en décrochant.

-Salut mon ange. Comment tu vas ?

Son interlocuteur poussa une sorte de grognement. Il n'eut aucun mal à le voir hausser les épaules en faisant la moue.

**-Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Te connaissant ça a dû être très dur pour toi, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.**

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends très bien.

**-Je suis toujours furieux à cause de ce que tu as fait. C'est ma vie dans laquelle tu as fouillé sans autorisation, et cette fois tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Je suis conscient que tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce que tu allais trouver, et je me dis que tu aurais probablement agit autrement si ça avait été le cas, sauf que ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante.**

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins te donner un semblant d'explication.

**-D'accord. »**

Fye paraissait calme et d'humeur coopérative ce soir. Cela allait beaucoup faciliter les choses. Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Yuko n'y était pas un peu pour quelque chose, bien que la thérapeute n'ait aucune raison valable de l'aider.

« Depuis que je t'ai parlé de ce mail, je t'ai vu te détruire à petit feu. Tous les progrès qu'on avait fait ensemble étaient en train de s'envoler en fumée. Tu t'es refermé, tu as repoussé mon aide. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Ce type voulait clairement te faire du mal en m'envoyant ça, et ça m'a rendu malade de voir à quel point ça marchait. Te voir souffrir comme ça, c'est insupportable pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser traverser ça seul. Je devais t'aider, j'en avais besoin ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé l'aide de Kusanagi, je voulais te débarrasser de ce malade même si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tant pis si tu ne voulais pas porter plainte, j'ai pensé que si je savais qui c'était je pourrais trouver un autre moyen, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il ne puisse plus jamais t'atteindre. Je ne voulais pas apprendre ce qui t'étais arrivé de cette façon. Maintenant je suis juste fou de rage contre lui, et contre moi, parce que j'ai fait tout sauf t'aider. Je suis tellement désolé mon amour… »

Le brun senti sa gorge se serrer devant l'absence de réponse de l'autre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce qu'il prenait jusque alors pour des bruits de respiration étaient en réalité des pleurs. Il eut un frisson à l'image de son petit-ami en train de sangloter seul au téléphone et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour.

« Fye, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Je te demande pardon. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi !

**-Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi, je pleure parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas assez fort, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'étais pas prêt pour avoir une relation, c'est ce que Yuko n'a pas arrêté de me répéter dès qu'on s'est remis ensemble. J'étais certain de pouvoir lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui…**

-Tu essayes de me dire quoi là ? Gémit Kurogane la voix étranglée par l'angoisse.

**-Je t'aime à en crever Kurogane. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. La seule chose au monde qui donne encore une raison à mon cœur de continuer à battre c'est toi. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais plus jamais être capable de ressentir un jour. Je croyais que je ne pourrais plus aimer, ni être heureux, et pourtant tu m'as rendu ivre d'amour et de bonheur. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, si je devais te perdre, j'en mourrais probablement de douleur.**

-Donc tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

**-Non. J'en suis incapable.**

-Merci, merci, merci ! »

Le brun laissa échapper quelques sanglots de soulagement. La main qui compressait douloureusement son cœur depuis quelques minutes se relâcha doucement. L'air recommença à entrer dans ses poumons sans le brûler tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

**« Je déteste t'entendre pleurer. Encore plus à cause de moi.**

-Ce sont des pleurs de joie.

**-Ça reste des pleurs. Tu ne pleures jamais d'habitude.**

-Il faut un début à tout. Je suis tellement soulagé que je crois que je pourrais pleurer des heures. »

Fye poussa ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de gloussement.

«  **Ne le fais pas, tu vas avoir les yeux qui brûlent, crois-en l'expert.**

-Bien chef !

**-Blague à part, je suis toujours aussi paumé. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, mais je suis totalement terrorisé à l'idée de revenir. Je savais que je devrais te raconter cette histoire un jour ou l'autre, sauf que j'étais sensé le faire à un moment où je me serais senti prêt. En ce moment c'est tout sauf le cas. Les choses que j'ai essayé d'enfouir en moi depuis cinq ans sont toutes en train de remonter à la surface et je lutte pour ne pas être submergé. Maintenant que tu es au courant, plus rien ne va être comme avant, même si tu essayes de faire semblant, ce sera impossible. Je vais devoir t'en parler, et c'est la toute dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à le gérer après toutes ces années, comment toi tu pourrais ?**

-Fye, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu n'as  _rien_  à me dire. Rien du tout. Je crois que j'en sais plus qu'il n'en faut.

**-Pourtant on va devoir en parler. Tu y penseras à l'instant où tu me verras nu, ou quand tu me feras l'amour, et je saurais que tu y penses. On ne peut pas simplement l'ignorer ou notre couple va simplement exploser en vol.**

-D'accord, tu as raison, on va devoir avoir cette discussion, mais pas forcément maintenant. Ça peut attendre. Avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement…

**-C'est ce qui me fait peur justement. Qu'à cause de cette histoire tu ne sois pas capable d'attendre. Rien n'est encore réglé, et à chaque fois qu'il se passera quelque chose d'autre, mon passé te reviendra en pleine figure. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée que je doive soudain me retrouver à tout t'expliquer sans avoir le temps de m'y préparer. Il y a encore des choses que tu ne sais pas, des choses dont j'ai extrêmement honte, et dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment te les annoncer… Rien que l'idée de cette conversation me fait tellement peur ! »**

Le blond avait recommencé à pleurer. Kurogane serra les dents. Ce son lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

« Mon ange, jamais tu n'auras à me dire quoi que ce soit si tu n'y es pas prêt. Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, cette conversation arrivera quand  _tu_  l'auras décidé.

**-J'ai envie de te croire. Je n'ai pas tellement d'autre choix... Je sais que tu es sincère alors peut-être que le mieux c'est que j'essaye de me convaincre que pour une fois les choses ne vont pas aller de travers.**

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rentrer à la maison ?

**-Oui. Je suis chez Chi-i en ce moment, mais même si elle m'affirme le contraire, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'imposer plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à fuir éternellement de toute façon… »**

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Kurogane sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Fye allait enfin rentrer. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir en ce moment. Il avait déjà hâte de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu voudras que je vienne te chercher ?

**-Non, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller, merci.**

-Comme tu veux.

**-Pour que les choses soient claires, tu es encore loin d'être totalement pardonné. Même si je sais que tu voulais bien faire, tu as quand même sciemment trahi une promesse alors que tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à faire confiance. C'est grave Kurogane, parce qu'on est sensé pouvoir avoir confiance l'un en l'autre dans un couple, et tu m'as prouvé que dans ton cas ce n'était pas toujours vrai.**

-Je sais. Je pourrais te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mais tu ne me croiras pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait. Conserver ta confiance valait mille fois plus que tous mes beaux plans pour t'aider. Je comprends que tu restes en colère contre moi, et j'attendrais que tu décides que j'ai suffisamment payé.

**-Merci. Sache que je suis persuadé que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, et ça joue en ta faveur. Je pense arriver demain dans l'après-midi, et ensuite… on verra bien.**

-D'accord. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon ange. Je t'aime.

**-Moi aussi.** »

Kurogane se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, et grogna bruyamment de soulagement. Cette discussion avait été un supplice, mais elle s'était terminée bien mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Fye continuait de lui en vouloir, ce qui était normal, mais au moins il allait rentrer chez eux.

Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de réaliser que le blond avait peur de devoir se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui parce qu'il pensait que ça signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir parler de l'Angleterre et d'Ashura. C'était probablement ça qu'il avait fui plus que lui ces derniers jours. Fye était encore traumatisé par cette histoire et Kurogane se détestait d'avoir réveillé ses blessures un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que son petit ami se sente assez en confiance pour réussir à en parler il allait faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour enterrer ce qu'il avait appris au plus profond de son esprit et ne plus y penser. Moins son petit-ami aurait l'impression qu'il pensait à ça dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, et plus la situation serait facile à vivre pour eux deux.

Il avait merdé en beauté sur ce coup-là, mais puisqu'on lui laissait une seconde chance, il comptait bien en profiter pour tout réparer.

C'est le cœur léger que le brun ferma les yeux et s'endormit cette nuit-là.

Il fut violemment arraché à son repos par la sonnette de sa porte à neuf heures le lendemain matin. À moitié somnolent, il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit d'enfiler sa robe de chambre au-dessus de son caleçon avant d'aller à la porte. Il en remercia grandement le ciel lorsqu'il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière le battant.

Incapable de se retenir il lâcha un grognement de stupeur et d'effroi, avant de s'exclamer :

-M. et Mme Flowright ?!


	54. Beaux-parents

« _M. et Mme Flowright ?_ »

Tout sourire les parents de Fye se tenaient debout derrière la porte. Walter, son père, était un homme à la carrure assez imposante. C'était de lui que son fils tenait ses boucles blondes, même si aujourd'hui la majeure partie de sa chevelure grisonnait. Il portait une barbe assez fournie ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'autorité et de sérieux qui se dégageait de lui. Quant à Hisako, elle était l'opposée de son mari sur presque tout. Petite et menue, ses cheveux couleur geai étaient coupés en un carré très court. Son visage était naturellement chaleureux, ce qui lui donnait une impression de bienveillance.

-Bonjour Kurogane. Quel plaisir de revoir toi ! Le salua chaleureusement Walter avec un terrible accent anglais. Nous ne réveillons pas vous, j'espère ?

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, le brun bafouilla quelques sons incompréhensibles. Son cerveau était tellement mortifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux qu'il avait tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner.

Il était en caleçon à neuf heures du matin devant les parents de son petit-ami, avec absolument aucune explication sur le fait qu'il était seul chez eux. Il était évidemment hors de propos de leur avouer que Fye dormait chez une amie parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Kurogane n'avait pas vu Walter et Hisako depuis plus de sept ans, donc reconnaître qu'il avait eu une grosse engueulade récemment avec leur fils n'était pas exactement la première impression donc il rêvait. Il lui fallait une excuse pour expliquer l'absence du blond, et vite !

-Kurogane, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Hisako devant son manque de réaction.

-Euh… oui. Désolé je… Je ne suis pas bien réveillé. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Toujours à la recherche désespérée d'une idée pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. L'entrée donnait directement sur la pièce à vivre, et le brun vit avec horreur la vaisselle sale débordant de l'évier, et les restes de son repas gisant sur le comptoir. Pendant que ses invités se déchaussaient, il jeta ce qui pouvait l'être à la poubelle pour tenter de limiter le massacre.

-Souhaite-tu que je me charge de réveiller mon fils ? Lui proposa Hisako pour son plus grand malheur.

-Non, vous n'allez pas avoir à vous donner cette peine…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est vraiment bête mais vous l'avez raté à cinq minutes près. Il vient juste de sortir.

-Quelle malchance ! Si on ne s'était pas perdu en chemin on l'aurait sûrement croisé en bas. Où est-il parti à une heure pareille ? Fye n'a jamais été un garçon très matinal…

Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, et pourtant Kurogane avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise cela sonnerait faux. Il était un menteur lamentable, surtout lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu. Il paniquait, il bafouillait et il finissait par se trahir tout seul. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un con devant les parents de son petit-ami, mais le stress lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Il est…

Il lui fallait une suite à sa phrase, mais rien ne venait. Fye allait mettre du temps à arriver, il n'était probablement même pas réveillé, alors il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était parti chercher du pain ou du lait à l'épicerie du coin. Il lui fallait une raison valable d'être dehors le dimanche matin, et de devoir mettre plus d'un quart d'heure à arriver.

Le regard de plus en plus interrogateur de Walter et Hisako donnait envie à Kurogane de disparaître sous terre. En désespoir de cause, il décida de noyer le poisson en étant à moitié honnête.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va mettre à revenir, alors je vais l'appeler, ce sera plus simple ! En attendant mettez-vous à l'aise, servez-vous à boire, faites comme chez vous.

Pour appuyer son propos le brun alluma la cafetière et la bouilloire et sortit un paquet de gâteaux secs. Avec un sourire gêné il les planta sur place et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se précipita sur son portable et composa le numéro de Fye.

-Aller, décroche !

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il jura et le rappela aussi sec.

-Répond, répond, répond… Supplia-t-il.

«  **Hmm allô ?** Grommela soudain la voix endormie du blond.

-Fye, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tes parents sont chez nous !

**-Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mes parents sont…**

-…en train de prendre le café dans notre salon. Je sais qu'ils étaient censés être en Angleterre, mais pour le moment ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté en train de se demander où tu es. »

Il entendit plusieurs grognements et des bruits de draps froissés.

**« Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Franchement après tout ce temps, c'est maintenant qu'ils débarquent ?**

-Pour le moment le seul truc qui m'intéresse c'est de trouver quoi leur dire pour expliquer ton absence et te laisser le temps d'arriver. J'ai réussi à éluder jusqu'à maintenant mais il va leur falloir une vraie excuse.

**-Oui, il est hors de question de leur dire la vérité. Ils vont me prendre la tête comme pas possible...**

-D'accord mais je leur dis quoi ? Il va te falloir au moins une demi-heure pour arriver, tu ne peux pas juste être parti chercher le petit déjeuner. »

Fye soupira et marmonna quelques jurons. Kurogane profita du fait qu'il soit en pleine réflexion pour enfiler des vêtements. Il attrapa un jean qui traînait par terre et mis le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

**« J'ai trouvé ! Dis-leur que je suis allé au marché.**

-Quoi ?

**-On est dimanche, c'est le jour du marché. Il est juste sous la fenêtre de chez Chi-i. Je n'aurai qu'à prendre une poignée de légumes en partant de chez elle, et le tour est joué.**

-Tu es un génie ! C'est parfait ! Maintenant il faut que j'y retourne avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. À tout de suite.

**-Je fais au plus vite ! »**

Avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel, Kurogane ressorti de sa chambre en s'excusant pour l'attente.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir, mentit-il. Il est allé faire les courses au marché alors ça risque de lui prendre un petit moment avant de revenir…

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps. Comme ça il aura quand même la surprise de trouver ici.

-Il va être surpris, ça c'est sûr…

Dire que Fye parlait peu de ses parents était un euphémisme. Depuis la fois où Kurogane avait assisté à la discussion avec son père au téléphone, il n'avait ré-abordé le sujet qu'une seule fois, et le blond avait immédiatement coupé court à la conversation. Manifestement ils n'étaient plus très proches. C'est pour cette raison que les parents de son petit-ami étaient les dernières personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer chez eux à l'improviste un jour.

Pour masquer sa gêne, le brun termina de préparer les boissons. Il servit un thé à Walter et deux cafés pour lui et Hisako. Il s'assit finalement à table en face de ses invités et plongea le nez dans sa tasse. À cet instant, il aurait donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour ne plus se trouver dans cette pièce avec eux. Les parents de Fye et lui avaient un passif assez tumultueux. Ils étaient loin d'avoir toujours été en bon terme, et bien que tout le monde semble vouloir faire comme si de rien était, l'ambiance était pesante.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient fini par se faire à l'homosexualité de leur fils, mais quand Fye avait fait son coming-out c'était loin d'être le cas. Son annonce avait provoqué beaucoup de cris et de larmes des deux côtés. Dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, Walter avait tout bonnement interdit à son fils de s'approcher de Kurogane, et l'avait enfermé à double tour chez eux. Il avait même été jusqu'à accuser le brun d'avoir « perverti » Fye. Il lui avait ensuite ordonné de rompre avec lui et de ne plus jamais lui parler. Du haut de ses seize ans, Kurogane ne s'était pas gêné pour incendier Walter, le traitant de tous les noms, et notamment de « sale con réac' catho coincé du cul ». Après cet épisode fâcheux les parents de Fye étaient allés voir les siens. Par chance, ces derniers n'avaient eu aucun problème à accepter sa sexualité, et ils l'avaient soutenu, se contentant d'un vague sermon sur le fait de ne pas injurier les gens.

Finalement la situation s'était débloquée grâce à l'intervention de Yui qui avait déclaré que tant qu'ils refusaient d'accepter que son frère soit gay, il refusait de considérer Walter et Hisako comme ses parents et de leur adresser la parole. Yui avait tout fait pour que son frère sente qu'il n'avait rien de fait de mal, et que ce n'était pas de son côté que venait le problème. En tant que son jumeau, il avait toujours su qu'il aimait les garçons, et aimait même à dire qu'il l'avait su le premier. Il était fier de l'homosexualité de Fye, et il s'était dressé en protecteur de celle-ci envers et contre tous, même leurs parents.

Devant la ténacité de leur fils, leurs parents n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de céder. Ils s'étaient excusés d'avoir voulu l'empêcher de sortir avec un garçon si c'est ce qui le rendait heureux, mais au fond ils toléraient toujours aussi mal la situation. Il avait fallu de longs mois pour que Kurogane ose remettre les pieds chez les Flowright, et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence des adultes les deux garçons n'osaient plus se toucher.

C'est Hisako qui la première avait fini par accepter qui son fils était. Depuis son coming out, Fye ne lui parlait plus. Il avait été trop blessé de voir à quel point ses parents détestaient sa sexualité, et donc lui. Sa mère ne supportait plus cette situation, alors elle était allée en parler avec celle de Kurogane. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais la première chose qu'Hisako avait fait en rentrant ce jour-là avait été de prendre son fils dans les bras et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait comme il était, et qu'elle avait honte de s'être comporté de cette façon avec lui. Après ça les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées et l'harmonie était revenue au sein de la famille Flowright. Kurogane avait même été invité à dîner régulièrement à partir de ce moment-là.

Même si Walter n'était manifestement toujours pas très à l'aise avec leur homosexualité, il avait fait de gros efforts et laissé une paix royale aux adolescents sur ce point. En effet, une fois leur orientation sexuelle digérée, un autre problème c'était posé en la personne de Kurogane. L'adulte ne l'aimait pas, et pas uniquement parce que c'était un garçon. Il trouvait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur son fils depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'ils fumaient en cachette. Pour être exact il le blâmait pour tout ce qui le contrariait. Si Fye avait une mauvaise note c'est parce que Kurogane l'avait empêché de réviser, si Fye se faisait harceler au lycée c'est parce que Kurogane provoquait les autres élèves… Tout était toujours un prétexte à reproches. Walter n'accusait jamais Kurogane en face, il se contentait de dire à son fils que c'était de sa faute. Une lâcheté pareille avait rendu le brun furieux, mais s'était retenu de lui faire une autre scène après que Fye l'ait supplié de ne rien dire. Les derniers temps avant la mort de Yui les deux hommes évitaient soigneusement de se retrouver dans la même pièce plus de quelques minutes, et prenaient un malin plaisir à se toiser du regard dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Malgré ses beaux sourires, le brun avait toujours eu le sentiment que Hisako ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus que son mari.

Kurogane supposait donc que les parents de Fye n'avaient pas été enchantés d'apprendre que leur fils était de nouveau en couple avec lui. Ils avaient cependant fait l'effort de traverser la moitié du globe pour venir le voir sachant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'ils avaient changé. Plus de sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. Entre temps ils avaient fait le deuil d'un fils, et manqué de perdre le second. Ce devait être des personnes différentes aujourd'hui. Ils méritaient au moins qu'il leur donne une chance.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

-Très bon oui. Merci.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez atterrit ?

-Hier après-midi. Nous voulions passer directement en arrivant, mais le jet-lag avait trop épuisé nous, expliqua Walter.

-J'avais oublié à quel point le décalage horaire pouvait être désagréable, renchérit sa femme.

Le brun se souvenait parfaitement que Henry avait mis presque 72 heures à récupérer un rythme normal en revenant d'Angleterre, il les croyait donc sur parole.

Un silence gêné se réinstalla et Kurogane plongea dans sa tasse. Cette demi-heure allait être la plus longue de toute sa vie. Étant donné qu'ils vivaient sur un autre continent, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de devoir subir l'épreuve de la présentation aux beaux-parents. Là c'était encore pire que ça puisqu'il se retrouvait SEUL avec eux.

-Fye n'a pas dit à nous, que fais-tu dans la vie Kurogane ?

Pour ne rien arranger ils lui posaient même des questions de beaux-parents !

-Je suis coach dans une salle de sport.

-Tu as arrêté le karaté ? Tu étais à un haut niveau, non ? S'étonna Hisako.

Kurogane était au lycée quand son talent pour les arts martiaux s'était révélé. Il avait été repéré à un niveau régional et avait rapidement intégré les meilleurs nationaux des moins de 18 ans. Pour sa terminale et sa première il avait bénéficié d'un aménagement de son emploi du temps pour pouvoir pratiquer son sport. À l'époque le karaté était toute sa vie, et tout le monde le savait. Résultat, aujourd'hui il détestait recroiser des gens qui l'avaient connu au lycée parce qu'il savait qu'on allait forcément finir par lui parler du karaté.

Il avait arrêté mort de honte d'avoir été terrassé par la pression lors de sa première compétition importante, et il détestait par-dessus tout devoir raconter cette histoire. Il avait toujours honte aujourd'hui, mais pas d'avoir perdu. Il avait honte de sa réaction de l'époque qui avait été de tout laisser tomber et de s'enfuir. C'était puéril de sa part, et ça prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas le mental pour les compétitions. Il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, mais il regrettait d'avoir été aussi bête.

Bien entendu, Kurogane n'avait pas complètement abandonné le karaté. Il avait essayé à une époque, mais il avait rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin du karaté pour se sentir bien. C'était un sport qu'il pratiquait depuis si longtemps que c'était presque aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer. Ne pouvant pas s'inscrire dans un club de peur qu'on le reconnaisse, il avait commencé à le pratiquer dans son coin, puis avec Seishiro lorsque celui-ci avait découvert qu'il s'entraînait seul. Aujourd'hui encore ils se faisaient une à deux séances de karaté par semaine lors de leurs entraînement matinaux. Kurogane avait perdu une partie du niveau qui l'avait amené au sommet, mais au moins maintenant il pratiquait pour le plaisir. Il était heureux et plus stressé à l'idée de monter sur un tatami. C'est ce qui l'avait convaincu qu'il avait le bon choix.

-Les compétitions ce n'était pas pour moi…

-L'important c'est que tu aimes ce que tu fais.

-C'est le cas. Je reste un sportif avant tout.

-Tout le contraire de Fye…

-Je ne vais pas vous contredire.

Ils pouffèrent tous en cœur. L'idée de Fye faisant du sport était drôle. Rien que le mot sport faisait grimacer le blond. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient sport au lycée et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire dispenser, Fye passait les trois jours suivant à se traîner comme un vieillard arthritique en gémissant qu'il allait mourir et qu'il avait plus de courbatures que de muscles.

Quand ils eurent tous finit leurs boissons, Kurogane leur fit un faire un rapide tour du propriétaire. Il leur présenta Mokona qui trônait dans sa cage au milieu du salon, et en profita pour libérer un peu le lapin. Ils essayaient de l'enfermer le moins possible mais sa fâcheuse tendance à manger les câbles électriques les obligeaient à le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu dès qu'il était dehors.

Le brun commençait un peu à être à court d'idée pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent bêtement à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil quand enfin il entendit le bruit des clés dans la serrure.

-Je suis là mon chéri ! Cria joyeusement le blond.

-Hello  _sunshine_  ! Surprise ! S'exclama Hisako en se précipitant sur son fils.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser ses sacs, elle le serra dans ses bras. Le blond se raidit et ne lui rendit que vaguement son étreinte. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de feindre un sourire se contenta d'une rapide accolade auprès de son père.

-Papa, maman ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-A ton avis mon chéri ? On voulait te voir. Tu nous manques.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas prendre l'avion… Lança-t-il acerbe.

-Fye… Soupira son père.

Si Kurogane se sentait mal à l'aise avant que son petit-ami arrive, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. L'hostilité de Fye envers ses parents était palpable. Il les toisait du regard, les bras croisés et le visage totalement fermé.

-Kuro, je t'ai ramené ton sac en passant vu que tu l'avais oublié dans la voiture hier soir, déclara-t-il soudain en lui tendant un sac de sport noir.

-Merci, tu es un ange. Je vais le ranger tout de suite.

Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais le brun était très heureux que Fye soit un aussi bon menteur. Si on lui avait demandé une explication quant à la provenance du sac, lui se serait probablement contenté de bafouiller avant de partir dans des explications invraisemblables.

En ressortant de la chambre, il trouva sa moitié occupée à ranger violemment les légumes dans le frigo, tournant résolument le dos à ses parents. Ces derniers étaient plantés au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser. Après une hésitation, Kurogane s'approcha doucement de Fye et lui demanda gentiment :

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers lui, et il crut qu'il allait se prendre une réplique cinglante, mais au dernier moment l'autre se radoucit.

-Je veux bien, merci.

Ils finirent de vider les sacs dans le bas à légume en silence. Au moment où ils terminaient, Kurogane lui attrapa le bras, et l'interrogea du regard. Devait-il rester dans la pièce pour éviter que ça dégénère, ou préférait-il qu'il leur laisse de l'espace ? Le blond resta pensif quelques instants puis articula un « tu peux y aller » silencieux.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, et vous laisser un peu de temps en famille, annonça donc le brun, soulagé.

Après le début de matinée qu'il venait de vivre, il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver au centre d'une querelle familiale. Ce n'est pas qu'il se désolidarisait des problèmes familiaux de son petit-ami, loin de là, simplement il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Les trois avaient l'air de pas d'être vu pendant un long moment et la présence d'un étranger lors de leurs retrouvailles déjà houleuses ne risquait pas de vraiment arranger les choses.

Avec délectation Kurogane se glissa sous l'eau. Il se concentra sur la sensation chaude et apaisante de l'eau coulant sur sa peau pour tenter d'oublier ce à quoi il devrait faire face en sortant de la salle de bain. À un moment donné il lui sembla distinguer des éclats de voix à travers le bruit de l'eau, mais il n'entendit plus rien par la suite.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il finit par être obligé de sortir. Il prit tout son temps pour se sécher, se coiffer et s'habiller. Un dilemme se posa alors à lui. Soit il sortait de la chambre maintenant au risque de les interrompre dans leur conversation, soit il attendait que Fye vienne le chercher. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux ni ce que son petit-ami préférerait. Il aurait aussi pu lui envoyer un texto mais cela n'aurait pas été très poli de l'obliger à sortir son téléphone. Son problème se résolu finalement de lui-même après quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit crier de la pièce d'à côté.

-Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu as fini,  _mon amour_.

Fye n'utilisait pratiquement jamais ce surnom, et la façon dont il avait ostensiblement appuyé dessus lui fit penser que ce n'était probablement pas sans rapport avec ses parents. Tentant de masquer sa gêne derrière un sourire, Kurogane rejoint le salon. L'ambiance semblait être un peu plus détendue que lorsqu'il était parti. Le blond était assis entre ses parents au milieu du canapé, et il avait manifestement arrêté de bouder. Un peu à contre cœur, il vint s'asseoir avec eux dans un fauteuil, mais Hisako et Walter se levèrent presque tout de suite pour prendre congé.

-On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps pendant le jour de repos de Kurogane. Nous vous disons donc à ce soir les garçons.

Kurogane jeta un regard interrogateur à Fye qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait. Après une autre série d'embrassades, le couple quitta finalement leur appartement.

-Ouf, ils sont enfin partis ! Souffla le blond. Quelle plaie !

-Je t'ai trouvé dur avec eux. Ce sont quand même tes parents…

-Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me donner des conseils dans ce domaine. Quand est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père pour la dernière fois rappelle moi ?

C'était un coup bas, mais il n'avait pas tort. Son père ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa mère. Depuis le jour où elle s'était éteinte sur son lit d'hôpital, Kurogane ne l'avait plus jamais vu sourire. Il s'était refermé, et avait cessé de parler à son fils, ou à qui que ce soit. Il avait perdu son travail, puis ses amis, puis tout le reste. Dès la terminale, Kurogane avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller sans lui. Il avait payé son permis et ses études seul. Quand l'argent avait commencé à manquer à son père, il l'avait même soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il avait espéré pendant longtemps que son père finirait par se remettre et reprendre sa vie en main, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien eu du tout, son père était retourné vivre chez ses parents. Le brun pensait que comme sa grand-mère était très proche de lui, elle pourrait l'aider. Les choses n'avaient pourtant fait qu'empirer. Son père avait commencé à boire et à fumer. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre des jours sans manger, simplement avec ses bouteilles.

Au début quand il était parti à la fac, Kurogane retournait chez lui une fois par mois et pendant les vacances pour le voir, mais quand il était là son père l'ignorait ou alors il lui demandait d'aller faire les courses ou le ménage pour lui. Rapidement il en avait eu marre et avait tout bonnement cessé de lui rendre visite. Il l'avait revu quelques fois par la suite en allant chez ses grands-parents, mais même là ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était à l'enterrement de son grand-père trois ans plus tôt. Depuis lors le seul contact qu'ils avaient eu était à l'occasion du message qu'ils continuaient de s'envoyer pour le nouvel an. À part ça Kurogane n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où son père vivait, ni de comment il se débrouillait depuis la mort de ses deux parents, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait.

Cet homme était un étranger pour lui, il n'arrivait plus à le considérer comme son père. Son père c'était ce colosse rieur qui le faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête quand il était enfant. C'était celui qui hurlait son nom à s'en éclater les poumons sur le bord du tatami à chaque compétition. Cet homme n'existait plus, il était mort avec sa mère un soir pluvieux de janvier dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Et l'enfance de Kurogane était morte avec eux.

Son visage avait dû s'assombrir à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux car les yeux de Fye s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il porta une main devant sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment méchant ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça, excuse-moi !

Il devait avoir un air plus bouleversé que ce qu'il pensait parce que le blond se précipita même pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kurogane sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Surpris de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il pleurait, il l'essuya d'un geste ferme. Il pensait rarement à la mort de sa mère, alors quand il le faisait ça le rendait d'autant plus triste. Pour autant il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Fye culpabiliser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas.

-Je suis trop con ! C'est mes parents, ça me fout en rogne de les voir.

-J'avais cru remarquer oui. Ils ont quand même fait un sacré bout de chemin pour venir te voir. Tu sais combien de temps ils restent d'ailleurs ?

Le blond lui rapporta ce qu'il avait appris sur le séjour impromptu de ses parents à savoir qu'ils avaient loués un appartement aux abords de la ville pour deux semaines, et qu'ils comptaient passer le plus possible de ce temps avec leur fils. Ce dernier paraissait tout sauf en être enchanté. Ils les avaient également invités tous les deux à venir dîner au restaurant avec eux le soir même pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Fye n'avait évidemment pas pu refuser l'invitation, mais manifestement ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Kurogane ne comprenait d'où lui venait toute cette colère. Il avait bien senti dans les dernières lettres qu'il avait écrite en Angleterre que leurs relations se dégradaient, mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était à ce point-là.

-Je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé entre toi et tes parents ? Tu parais beaucoup leur en vouloir.

Fye soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber.

-Comment t'expliquer ça ? Je sais que pour eux aussi ça a été terrible de perdre Yui, mais après ça ils ont tout fait de travers avec moi. J'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin de leur amour, et au lieu de ça je me suis senti totalement rejeté. Ils ne supportaient plus de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi parce que celui qu'ils voyaient en me regardant c'était Yui. Je sais que c'est hypocrite de les blâmer pour ça alors que moi aussi j'étais incapable de regarder mon reflet, mais ils auraient dû être là pour m'aider ! Je me suis senti tellement seul. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je les ai détestés pour m'avoir forcé à quitter le Japon. Ils m'ont arraché à mes souvenirs avec Yui, ils m'ont arraché à toi, tout ça pour me laisser seul avec ma douleur dans un pays que je détestais.

Kurogane ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de lui attraper la main. Pour avoir lu les lettres il connaissait déjà l'histoire que le blond était en train de lui raconter, mais il était heureux de l'entendre de sa bouche. Il se sentait encore plus honteux d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Cela par contre il comptait le garder pour lui. Fye ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir lu son journal, donc aussi malhonnête que cela puisse paraître, il avait pris le parti de ne jamais le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

-Au bout d'un moment ils se sont repris bien sûr et ils ont recommencés à être de vrais parents. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, j'aurais probablement fini par leur pardonner, mais il y a eu pire par la suite. Ils ont fait quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Ils ont…  _pardonné_ à celui qui a tué mon frère. Pardonné ! Il nous a tout pris, et eux ils ont passé l'éponge ! Comment peut-on pardonner le meurtrier de son propre enfant ? C'est trop pour moi.

-Je crois que vous avez simplement eu des façons différentes de gérer le deuil…

-Peut être trop différentes justement… Et il y a encore autre chose. Un truc qui me fait bien rire quand je vois qu'aujourd'hui ils osent se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez de mes nouvelles.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ma décente aux enfers avec la drogue et..  _lui,_ ça a duré plus d'un an. Pendant une année je suis parti de chez mes parents pour aller habiter chez Ash… ce type, et ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont cru que c'était une bonne idée, que j'étais « entre de bonnes mains ». Tu imagines un peu ? Ils pensent toujours qu'il m'a aidé et que cette période m'a été bénéfique ! Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser…

-Merde... Ils ne sont vraiment au courant de rien ?

-Rien du tout. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est qu'un jour je suis retourné au Japon et j'ai tenté de me suicider. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils m'ont fait interner en hôpital psychiatrique, et c'est tout. Ils ne sont même pas venus me voir, pas une fois. Ils ont payé les frais d'hospitalisation bien sûr, mais à part ça, ils se sont contentés de téléphoner et d'essayer de me convaincre de me faire rapatrier. Il m'a fallu des mois pour remonter la pente. J'ai fait d'autres tentatives à l'hôpital, deux pour être exactes, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Je trouvais ça assez ironique à l'époque, ils refusaient de me laisser mourir, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi quand j'étais en vie. Au final si j'ai commencé à jouer le jeu c'est seulement pour qu'on me foute enfin la paix. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de téléphoner en pleurs en me suppliant de me battre pour aller mieux, alors j'ai pensé que si je faisais ce qu'elle me demandait, elle me laisserait tranquille. Le meilleur ? C'est que j'avais raison. Plus mon état s'améliorait, plus les appels s'espaçaient. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, ils ne m'ont appelé que le lendemain. Ils avaient oublié. Alors tu vois, je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup de vouloir jouer aux parents de l'année, mais ça me fait doucement rigoler.

Déjà que Kurogane n'aimait pas beaucoup les parents de Fye, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

-J'avoue que je comprends mieux ta colère, et qu'elle me parait nettement justifiée.

-Merci ! Yuko n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est important que je préserve mes liens avec eux, et que s'ils font des efforts je devrais en faire aussi, et ça me rend dingue ! Je sais qu'elle est là pour me donner des conseils, mais je suis désolé ils ne méritent pas que je fasse des efforts des pour eux.

Le brun s'apprêtait justement à lui conseiller la même chose. Il fut bien heureux d'avoir tenu sa langue. Pas la peine d'énerver Fye un peu plus.

Le jeune homme resta d'humeur massacrante le reste de la journée. Plus l'heure du dîner s'approchait et plus il se renfrognait. Kurogane dut pratiquement le traîner hors de l'appartement pour ne pas qu'ils soient en retard. Finalement au moment de rentrer dans le restaurant, le blond le retint.

-Pour les choses soient claires entre nous, je vais me montrer particulièrement affectueux avec toi ce soir, mais ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu es pardonné. Tu t'en doute j'imagine mais mes parents n'ayant jamais été fan de toi, ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil qu'on se soit remis ensemble. Comme ils n'ont absolument aucun droit de donner leur avis sur ma vie amoureuse j'ai décidé de les faire chier. Donc ne crie pas victoire trop vite, ce n'est que provisoire.

Fye termina sa tirade en lui attrapant fermement le bras avant de le traîner à l'intérieur. Au moins Kurogane savait à quoi s'attendre. Le blond s'était montré froid et distant le reste de la journée, donc il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir au moins informé de ses plans. Pour autant, vu la tête de son cher et tendre, cette soirée s'annonçait mémorable.

Walter et Hisako étaient déjà là. Ils leur avaient laissé des places côte à côte, Fye s'installa donc en face de son père, et Kurogane de sa belle-mère. Il fut plus qu'heureux de ne pas se retrouver en tête avec Walter. La situation était déjà assez désagréable comme ça. Le blond s'empressa de lui attraper la main et de poser leurs doigts entrelacés juste sous le nez de ses parents. Cette insolence ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient osé faire un truc pareil pendant un repas en famille quand ils étaient au lycée.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Très bonne, merci. Répondit Fye avec un grand sourire. Et vous ?

-Nous avons dormi pour rattraper sommeil perdu à cause le _jet-lag_.

-Comme ça on sera frais et dispo pour sortir en ville avec toi demain mon chéri.

-Je m'en réjouis déjà ! Lança l'intéressé un sarcasme à peine déguisé dégoulinant de sa voix.

L'arrivée du serveur les interrompit heureusement et ils en profitèrent pour commander. Hisako eut la très mauvaise idée de faire une remarque sur le fait que son fils ne prenait pas d'entrée. Ce dernier s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'il était encore capable de se nourrir tout seul, merci bien. Même le serveur parut regretter d'être là. Kurogane lui jeta un regard désolé. S'il était assigné à leur table pour la soirée, il le pauvre garçon n'allait pas passer le meilleur service de sa vie.

-Maintenant vous êtes installé, tu as enfin décidé de te trouver une vrai  _job, son_?

-Pour la dernière fois papa, mannequin est un vrai métier ! Je suis payé pour ça, je te signale.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas une façon durable de gagner ta vie. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire ça indéfiniment.

-De toute façon j'ai arrêté.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? S'exclama Kurogane, tombant des nues.

C'est vrai que Fye n'avait plus travaillé depuis un bon moment. Il avait fait un ou deux shootings de temps en temps, mais plus rien depuis des semaines. Cela dit, s'il lui avait avoué qu'il commençait à ne plus apprécier son travail, il ne lui avait jamais parler d'arrêter.

-Il y a quelques semaines. L'agence ne me proposait que des opportunités sur Tokyo, et en plus j'en avais marre. Je voulais t'en parler mais…

Mais il y avait eu le mail et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Dans ses conditions, il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir d'avoir omis de l'informer de ça.

Kurogane surpris un échange de regard satisfait entre les Flowright, ce qui le fit bondir. Comment osaient-ils se réjouir de voir qu'ils avaient un problème de communication. Ils auraient plutôt dû être désolés pour leur fils. Vexé comme un pou, il décida de se venger. Ce soir il avait le droit d'être affectueux avec Fye, autant en profiter.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, je comprends. Tu as eu plein de choses à faire ces derniers temps, le pardonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Il vit à la tête de son petit-ami que ce dernier cautionnait totalement sa petite vengeance. Walter quant à lui se renfrogna, et lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel il répondit par un sourire radieux. Peut-être que cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

-Je pas veux être indiscret, mais vous gagnez bien votre vie Kurogane ? Votre appartement à l'air  _very_ _expensive_.

Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire. Si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, il allait l'avoir.

-Je gagne bien assez pour pouvoir payer la moitié de tout, si c'est que vous insinuez. Je paye exactement la même chose que votre fils.

- _Really dad_  ?

_-Sorry._  Cela était un innocente question.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le brun ricanait dans sa barbe. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts s'il continuait de vouloir jouer au plus fin avec lui.

Finalement sentant que le repas risquait d'être  _très_  long si elle n'intervenait pas rapidement, Hisako détourna la conversation sur la planification de leurs deux semaines. Fye s'empressa de poser un veto sur les jeudi en utilisant le repos de Kurogane comme une excuse. Pour le reste il ne put néanmoins pas échapper à la corvée de voir ses parents tous les jours. Ils prévirent de visiter divers musées et exposition, de faire une ou deux balades, un pique-nique en forêt, une visite au cimetière, et des virées en train un peu plus loin dans le pays pour aller voir sa famille maternelle. Malgré tous ses efforts, le blond ne parvint pas à éviter de devoir passer une nuit chez ses cousins d'Osaka.

Mis à part un ou deux sarcasmes de Fye, et quelques piques envoyées par Walter ou Kurogane, reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Lui qui détestait habituellement se faire inviter, Fye ne dit rien quand ses parents se levèrent pour payer. Au moment où ils quittaient la salle, le jeune homme fit exprès de se coller à son petit-ami. Jouant le jeu ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'au coin de la rue, mais à peine étaient-ils sortis du champ de vision de ses parents que le blond le lâchait et s'éloignait d'un bon mètre.

-Bon ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, soupira-t-il en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je craignais. Par contre je crois que maintenant ton père me déteste encore plus qu'avant.

-La tête qu'il a fait quand tu l'as rembarré à propos de ton salaire, c'était impayable ! Gloussa-t-il.

-Oui, ça aurait mérité une photo !

Leur bonne humeur s'estompa rapidement quand ils arrivèrent chez eux puisque Fye commença à déplier le canapé du salon.

-Puisque tu l'avais si gentiment proposé l'autre jour, j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir là ce soir ?

-Non, pas de soucis.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. En s'efforçant ne pas trop tirer la tronche, il alla récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre et s'installa sur le clic-clac. Il savait que ce n'était que provisoire, mais il espérait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. C'était vraiment trop bizarre de devoir dormir dans son salon.

-Bonne nuit Kuro ! Fais de beaux rêves, lui lança le blond en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Bonne nuit mon ange ! Je t'aime.

L'autre ferma la porte au même moment, alors il ne sut pas s'il avait eu droit à une réponse.


	55. I missed you

-Tu imagines le cauchemar ? J'étais tout seul en caleçon devant mes beaux-parents à neuf heures du matin.

-Désolé, je sais que je suis sensé compatir, mais c'est super drôle en fait ! Gloussa Seishiro.

-Enfoiré !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Tu parles !

Quand il l'avait vu arriver frais et de bonne humeur le lundi matin, son meilleur ami avait immédiatement compris que les choses allaient mieux avec Fye. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que le blond était revenu chez eux, même s'il avait relégué son petit-ami sur le canapé. Kurogane avait également sauté sur l'occasion pour se plaindre de l'arrivée impromptue de ses beaux-parents. Son cher et tendre râlait déjà bien assez tout seul de la présence de ses parents, il n'en avait donc pas rajouté une couche, mais lui aussi avait hâte qu'ils partent. Déjà parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas et que c'était réciproque, et en plus parce que Fye allait continuellement fourré avec eux dans les prochains jours ce qui n'allait pas l'aider à accélérer leur réconciliation.

-Cela dit je fais mon malin, mais je devrais peut-être fermer ma gueule, réfléchit le borgne en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je rencontre le frère de Subaru bientôt, et il m'a prévenu qu'il était plutôt du genre protecteur. Ils sont très proches tous les deux alors il faut absolument que je lui fasse une bonne impression mais ça me paraît plutôt mal barré. Quand tu étudies mon profil deux secondes tu comprends rapidement que je suis loin d'être le gendre idéal…

-Te prends pas la tête avec ça, c'est son frère pas ses parents. Il sera moins exigeant qu'eux. Normalement la seule chose qui va l'intéresser c'est de vérifier que t'es pas un gros connard.

-J'espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, la journée de Kurogane ne lui parut pas interminable. Il arrivait enfin à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, alors le temps passait plus vite. La perspective de retrouver Fye le soir en rentrant l'aidait également à tenir.

Malheureusement sa joie fut de plutôt courte durée car le blond tira la gueule toute la soirée, excédé d'avoir eu ses parents sur le dos toute la journée. Au bout de la moitié de la semaine, l'Anglais finit par se résigner au fait de devoir côtoyer sa famille au quotidien, et au lieu tirer la tronche il se contenta de râler sur le fait qu'ils lui prenaient la tête à le couver comme un gosse alors qu'il avait vingt-six ans.

Le jeudi après-midi, Kurogane eut même l'agréable surprise de trouver Fye chez eux. Puisqu'il continuait à dormir sur le canapé, il pensait que l'autre aurait évité sa compagnie, surtout que c'était son seul jour de répit de la semaine. Au lieu de ça, son petit-ami voulu qu'ils regardent un film ensemble. Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du canapé, mais au fur et à mesure du film, Fye se rapprocha progressivement de lui. Il termina le visionnage la tête posée sur les cuisses du brun, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Deux jours plus tard le blond partit pour Osaka où il devait passer la nuit avec ses parents et ses cousins. Juste avant de quitter leur appartement, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et demanda : « Tu ne m'embrasse pas pour me dire au revoir ? ». Étonné mais ravi de la tournure des choses, Kurogane s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Il sentait que la situation était en train de se débloquer et ça le rendait fou de joie. Il devait au moins reconnaître que la visite des parents de Fye leur avait permis de laisser cette histoire avec Ashura de côté. Kurogane continuait de consulter assidûment ses mails pour vérifier que l'autre ne l'avait pas recontacté, mais à part ça, il y pensait moins souvent qu'avant.

Manifestement son séjour chez ses cousins ne s'était pas bien passé car le dimanche le blond revint d'une humeur massacrante. Il refusa catégoriquement qu'ils en parlent et alla se coucher sans un mot directement après le repas.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Kurogane rentra un peu en traînant des pieds le lendemain. Il ne savait pas ce que Fye avait de prévu avec ses parents dans la journée, mais il espérait qu'il n'avait pas dû passer trop de temps avec eux, parce que vu l'état dans lequel il était la veille, ce soir serait l'apocalypse sinon.

-Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il timidement en passant la porte.

Il n'eut pas de réponses. Le blond était assis dans le canapé, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et il fixait la télé éteinte.

-Fye ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Un peu inquiet, il s'approcha doucement et réitéra son appel. L'autre continua de l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour discerner son visage, il constata que Fye était livide. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés mais il ne pleurait plus. Il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Kurogane s'accroupit devant lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le tirer de sa catatonie au risque de provoquer une nouvelle crise de larmes, ou lui laisser le temps de se remettre tout seul.

-On a été au cimetière aujourd'hui… souffla le blond, la voix rauque, au moment où il commençait à approcher sa main.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venu te chercher. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là tout seul ?

-J'en sais rien… Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne me déranges jamais.

Fye voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. L'instant d'après il se jetait dans les bras du brun en sanglotant. Kurogane le serra contre lui de toute ses forces.

-Chut, ça va aller, lui répéta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce que la crise passe.

Même lorsqu'il eut cessé de pleurer, Fye resta colla à lui, le nez enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

-C'était atroce… Gémit-il, dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Je déteste les voir pleurer. Tu les aurais vu, ils étaient dans tous leurs états. Ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis l'enterrement. Je crois que ça les a soulagés de voir que des gens continuaient de fleurir la tombe.

-Toi mon ange, comment tu te sens ?

Il le sentit vaguement hausser les épaules.

-Mal. Même après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point il me manque. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le revoir, rien qu'une fois. Je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même sans lui.

-Je sais qu'il était tout pour toi. Il me manque à moi aussi. Yui était un ami génial.

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand il t'a fait passer un interrogatoire avant de nous laisser sortir ensemble, lui fit remarque Fye entre le rire et les larmes.

-En même temps tu te rappelles les questions qu'il m'avait posées ? Il m'a demandé si je comptais avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi, et si oui si je voulais être passif ou actif !

-C'est vrai qu'il t'avait demandé ça ! J'avais presque oublié, se remémora-t-il hilare. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur en ce qui concernait le sexe.

-Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Je te rappelle qu'il t'avait demandé un compte rendu détaillé de la fois où on s'était entre-masturbé…

-C'était tellement gênant. Tu étais dans la pièce en plus ! J'aurais pu le baffer ce jour-là.

Ils continuèrent pendant presque une heure à se remémorer les fous rires mémorables qu'ils avaient eu à cause, ou avec Yui. Cela leur fit un bien fou de rire en pensant à lui.

Fye avait retrouvé des couleurs, et il le remercia de lui avoir remonté le moral. Pour autant, il toucha à peine à son assiette, et eut un air mélancolique tout le reste de la soirée. Ils décidèrent de regarder une comédie, mais eurent tout deux du mal à rentrer dans le film, si bien qu'ils l'arrêtèrent avant la fin. Toujours blotti dans ses bras, le blond demanda d'une petite voix :

-Kuro, tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Évidement, quelle question !

Alors qu'il se serait attendu à être repoussé à l'extrémité du lit pour leur première nuit ensemble depuis la dispute, Fye se montra particulièrement câlin avec lui contrairement à son habitude. Le brun ne parvint pas à trouver de raison à ce changement inhabituel de comportement, mais son petit-ami refusa de le lâcher, même pour dormir. Il s'était placé dans son dos, et le tenait contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin d'affection ?

Le fait de se réveiller au côté de sa moitié mis Kurogane immédiatement de bonne humeur, malgré l'heure matinale de son réveil. Comme à son habitude, Fye grogna en se retournant sous la couette, avant de jeter par réflexe un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone. Néanmoins, contrairement aux autres matins, il ne reposa pas le smartphone avant de se rendormir, mais fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans lit en fixant l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

-J'ai un message vocal.

-De qui ?

-Chut j'écoute, le rabroua-t-il, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Il fallut moins de deux secondes au visage de Fye pour changer de couleur. Il lâcha le téléphone comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Il jetait un regard terrifié à l'objet.

-Fye ? C'est ce que je crois ?

Sans un mot, le blond ramassa son portable du bout des doigts et le posa entre eux sur le lit. Il activa le haut-parleur et relança le message. Kurogane reconnu sans mal la voix doucereuse de l'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

«  _Bonjour Fye. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler, et je te comprends. C'est pour ça que je veux m'excuser. Je me suis mal comporté en envoyant ce mail à ton petit-ami. Je t'ai fait du tort et j'en suis désolé. J'espère au moins que je n'ai pas fait trop dégâts dans votre couple… Tu dois quand même reconnaître que tout n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Si tu ne me laissais pas sans nouvelles aussi longtemps, je n'aurais pas à employer des moyens aussi extrêmes pour attirer ton attention. Dans tous les cas, je te demande pardon, et je m'inquiète de ton silence qui s'éternise. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si tu ne finis pas par me répondre prochainement… A très bientôt j'espère._ »

Le brun avait une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose. Il allait tuer ce type. Comment osait-il l'appeler pour soi-disant s'excuser, et dans le même message proférer des menaces à peines déguisées ? Il fallait vraiment être un sacré tordu !

Le plus important pour le moment était de se calmer pour se préoccuper de Fye. Ce dernier était visiblement bouleversé, mais c'était plutôt de la colère qui se lisait dans son regard.

-Quel espère d'enfoiré ! Il me menace ? Il a déjà failli détruire notre couple avec sa saloperie de mail, et il voudrait recommencer ? Je refuse de rentrer dans son jeu. J'en ai marre de me faire manipuler par ce type. Ma vie n'est pas un jouet, il ne la contrôle pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec toi.

-Le pire c'est que je sûr qu'il doit jubiler en ce moment à l'idée qu'on a peut-être rompu à cause de lui. Il sait à quel point j'ai honte de ce qui s'est passé, donc il était certain que ça causerait des problèmes entre nous si tu l'apprenais. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé ce mail, pour essayer de nous séparer.

-Il a de la chance d'habiter en Angleterre, parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrais de…

-Le pire c'est que ça a marché. Je te fais la tête depuis des jours, et jusqu'à hier tu dormais même sur le canapé. Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai encore laissé intervenir sur ma vie !

Kurogane n'avait encore jamais vu Fye énervé quand il parlait d'Ashura. D'habitude il se tassait sur lui-même, et paraissait triste et effrayé. Là il était hors de lui. C'était une sacrée évolution, et une très bonne nouvelle. S'il était en colère, il pourrait peut-être enfin le convaincre de porter plainte.

-Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, il ne va pas gagner. Je comptais te laisser mariner encore au moins jusqu'au départ de mes parents, mais je vais te pardonner maintenant. On a été manipulé tous les deux pour en arriver là, et je refuse de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

-Fye je…

-Ferme la et embrasse-moi !

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette offre, le brun l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs bouches étaient plus que ravies de se retrouver et chacun dévorait avidement les lèvres de l'autre. Ils ressortirent de leur baiser essoufflé mais souriants. Kurogane aurait bien été plus loin, mais il avait peur que ce soit un peu tôt, et surtout il allait finir par être en retard au travail s'il ne bougeait pas très bientôt.

Il commença donc à s'habiller tandis que Fye effaçait rageusement le message de sa boite vocale.

-Ça va aller si je laisse tout seul ? Voulu-t-il quand même vérifier.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. S'il comptait me faire peur c'est raté, je suis juste fou de rage.

-Si tu as envie de te venger, dis-le-moi, je passerais un coup de fil à Kusanagi.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il poussa un soupir.

-On en a déjà parlé Kuro, je ne porterais pas plainte.

-Pourquoi ? Il le mérite.

-Je sais mais… je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il la tête entre les mains.

-Arrête de dire ça. Avec les éléments que tu as contre lui, tu es sûr de gagner !

-Ce n'est pas ça dont il s'agit. Il y a autre chose. Je ne peux pas parce que je… je…

La respiration de Fye était de plus en plus bruyante et désordonnée. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour essayer d'y faire rentrer de l'air. Il semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, et Kurogane n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour le calmer. Se rappelant vaguement avoir vu cette technique quelque part, il s'assit en face de son petit-ami, attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder, et lui dit de respirer en même temps que lui. Il lui fit prendre de grandes inspirations de plus en plus espacées et Fye retrouva peu à peu son calme.

-Merci. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque de panique.

-Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais, alors je suis heureux que ça ait marché.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais ce que tu me demande fait partie de ce que je dois te dire dans  _la_  conversation, et la simple idée que ces mots doivent sortir de ma bouche m'a complètement tétanisée.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse dans ce cas. Je t'ai promis qu'on en parlerait quand toi tu l'aurais décidé, alors je vais te laisser tranquille avec ça et attendre que tu sois prêt. Ça te va ?

-Oui. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais parfait ?

-Non, mais j'apprécie le compliment.

Kurogane attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que Fye était vraiment remis, puis il fut obligé de partir pour arriver avant l'heure de l'ouverture. Le midi il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à son petit-ami pour vérifier comment il se sentait. Le jeune homme s'empressa de le rassurer.

Le brun était plus que soulagé de savoir qu'il était enfin pardonné. Pour une fois, l'intervention d'Ashura avait joué en sa faveur puisque c'est elle qui avait poussé l'Anglais à passer l'éponge. Cependant, sa mâchoire se contractait sous le coup de la colère à la pensée que ce monstre avait encore appelé Fye. Il ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille ? Il allait finir par devoir agir si ça continuait. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse harceler le blond en toute impunité. Si Fye ne voulait pas porter plainte, il trouverait un autre moyen.

En rentrant il trouva Fye en train de cuisiner en chantonnant. Il l'accueillit en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le changement de comportement par rapport aux jours précédents était total, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

-Je suis content de voir que tu es de bonne humeur mon ange.

-C'est parce que je me sens mieux depuis que je ne suis plus fâché contre toi. Ça m'a libéré d'un poids de te pardonner !

-Dans ce cas on est deux à être soulagés.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis également très satisfait d'avoir réussi à éviter de devoir me coltiner mes parents aujourd'hui. J'ai dit que j'avais super mal à la tête, et comme de toute façon on devait aller voir ma tante qui ne peut pas me saquer, ils n'ont pas insisté.

C'était donc ça ! Kurogane se disait bien aussi que c'était louche de voir aussi gai alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses parents il revenait d'une humeur de chien.

Leur dîner se passa dans les rires et la niaiserie, les deux hommes profitant de se retrouver en tant que vrai couple. La fin du repas approchant, Fye commença à devenir plus agité. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette plusieurs fois, s'emmêla dans ses phrases, et faillit échapper les assiettes en débarrassant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta le brun qui avait rattrapé de justesse la vaisselle.

-Je… Commença Fye avant de s'interrompre avec une grimace embêtée.

-Tu… ?

-Pose ça et vient avec moi.

Son petit-ami le guida jusqu'à leur chambre et le fit asseoir au bureau devant son ordinateur. Il avait un air grave sur le visage et semblait crever d'envie d'être partout sauf à l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait un moyen très simple d'empêcher Ashura de continuer à m'atteindre. Il suffit de te mettre au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre. Si tu sais tout, il n'aura plus rien à me menacer de te révéler. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé que j'allais tout te dire.

-Fye, tu n'es…

-Pas obligé, je sais. Je ne me sens pas forcé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'avoue que je craignais que tu me mettes la pression sans le vouloir pour que je te raconte, et au final c'est moi qui me stresse tout seul avec cette histoire. Je me suis imaginé cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois dans la tête, mais ce qui s'est passé ce matin m'a fait réaliser que j'étais incapable de te le dire en face. Raconter ça en te regardant dans les yeux, c'est trop pour moi.

-Mon ange, ne te force à rien dont tu ne te sens pas capable.

-N'aies crainte, j'ai trouvé la parade. Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux te l'écrire. J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise derrière une feuille. Quand je vais sortir de la pièce, tu vas aller consulter tes mails. Tu vas lire ce que je t'ai envoyé dans son intégralité, et quand tu auras terminé, et seulement à ce moment-là, tu auras le droit de ressortir. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

-Évidement, tout ce que tu voudras.

-Merci. À… à tout à l'heure.

Avec un air qui voulait clairement dire « mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » Fye quitta la pièce. Kurogane s'empressa d'aller ouvrir ses mails. Il ne voulait pas trop le faire attendre. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état de stress le blond allait être pendant les prochaines minutes à attendre qu'il sorte de la pièce. En de sa boite de réception il trouva un message sobrement intitulé « Pour Kuro ». Le mail ne contenait qu'un document texte en pièce jointe. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il l'ouvrit.

«  _Cher Kuro,_

_C'est étrange de t'écrire en sachant que cette fois tu vas réellement me lire._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera une fois que tu sauras tout, et si je dois être honnête je suis mort de peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que peut être qu'en sachant la vérité, tu commenceras à me voir tel que moi je me vois._

_Mais je m'égare, je suis sensé te raconter une histoire, pas te bassiner à nouveau avec mes sentiments._

_J'imagine que pour être compréhensible, il faut que je commence du début. Je vais donc reprendre là où toi tu t'en étais arrêté : notre départ pour l'Angleterre. Comme tu le sais à ce moment-là j'étais plus que mal, je pensais être au fond du trou. Rien au monde ne pouvait me soulager de ma peine, d'autant plus que j'étais loin de toi. J'allais si mal que mes parents ont fini par me forcer à aller voir un psy. Avec le premier ça c'était mal passé, mais avec le second j'ai tout de suite accroché. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que cet homme allait détruire ma vie une seconde fois ?_

_C'est lui, l'homme qui me harcèle, celui qui t'a envoyé ce mail, celui qui m'a fait tout ce mal. Un psy, une personne dont le métier est d'aider ceux qui vont mal. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Son nom est Ashura. Il est extrêmement réputé à Londres, et horriblement cher. Mon oncle a aidé mes parents à payer les séances. Ils l'avaient choisi parce qu'il est à moitié Japonais et que ça me permettrait de discuter dans ma langue maternelle._

_Ce serait un mensonge si je te disais qu'il ne m'a pas aidé à aller mieux, au début au moins. Neuf mois après la mort de Yui, mon état s'était grandement amélioré. Je m'étais fait une amie en thérapie et je croyais qu'on allait surmonter ça tous les deux. Malheureusement elle était moins forte que ce que je croyais et elle s'est suicidée. Personne n'avait rien vu venir, même pas moi alors qu'on passait nos journées ensemble. Je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver._

_Suite à ça mon état a recommencé à se dégrader. Mais ce qui a ruiné tous mes progrès c'est la lettre de l'assassin de mon frère. On a reçu sa confession le jour du premier anniversaire de sa mort. Ça a été le coup de trop. Apprendre que Yui était mort pour une console, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. J'étais prêt à mettre fin à mes jours, mais Ashura l'a vu et il m'en a empêché. C'est là que tout a basculé._

_J'étais en colère contre mes parents parce que la lettre leur avait fait du bien et que je sentais qu'ils étaient en train de pardonner à son meurtrier. Il n'y avait qu'Ashura à qui je pouvais parler, qui comprenait ma colère et qui me soutenait. Il était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais mieux. On a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble en dehors des séances. Il m'emmenait au cinéma, au musée, à des concerts…_

_J'ai appris après coup que c'est quelque chose d'assez courant pour un patient de tomber amoureux de son thérapeute. C'est un transfert en réalité, pas des vrais sentiments. Moi à cette époque j'ai pris ça pour de l'amour. Il était beaucoup plus âgé, et c'était mon médecin alors je n'ai rien dit, mais le soir où je n'ai plus réussi à supporter la douleur c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné. Il avait réussi à m'empêcher de me tuer la première fois, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait recommencer._

_Il est venu me chercher en pleine nuit, et il m'a emmené chez lui. Il a dit qu'il détestait me voir souffrir comme ça, et que en tant qu'ami et pas que médecin il pouvait me donner quelque chose pour me soulager. J'ai accepté sans même réfléchir. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pourvu que ça s'arrête. J'ai avalé les cachets sans demander ce que c'était et c'est là que ce j'ai pris pour un miracle s'est produit. La douleur a disparu. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an je me sentais bien. Je n'étais pas triste ni en colère, j'étais juste bien. Ma première décente a été atroce mais Ashura a refusé de m'en redonner d'autre tout de suite, il avait « peur que je devienne accro ». Quel enfoiré d'hypocrite ! Je suis sûr que c'est exactement qu'il voulait quand il m'en a donné pour la première fois._

_Après ça j'ai refusé de rentrer chez moi. J'étais trop en colère contre mes parents, et Ashura était gentil avec moi. Quand je l'ai dit à mon père il s'est énervé, mais Ashura a pris le téléphone et dix minutes plus tard mes parents me donnaient leur bénédiction pour que je reste chez lui._

_Au départ je ne prenais des cachets que quand la douleur était trop forte. Rapidement c'est le simple fait de ne pas être défoncé qui est devenu insupportable. Je me suis enfermé dans un brouillard de drogues diverses pour ne plus rien ressentir._

_Vu que je me croyais amoureux de lui, et que je planais à longueur de journée, il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour tomber dans les bras d'Ashura. Il a quand même eu la décence d'attendre que je fasse le premier pas. Les premiers temps il était adorable avec moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter à quel point j'étais beau, et combien il m'aimait. En y repensant, il m'aimait surtout sans mes habits je dois dire… Ensuite il a commencé à être moins gentil. Il s'assurait que j'avais toujours ma dose et en échange je devais être prêt à écarter les jambes quand ça lui chantait._

_Plus je m'enfonçais dans mon addiction et moins j'avais les idées claires, alors la première fois qu'il m'a proposé un plan à plusieurs, j'ai dit pourquoi pas. Il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait qu'il filme, et j'ai accepté aussi. Cette période est assez confuse dans ma tête et je ne sais pas si c'est la drogue qui a altéré ma mémoire ou si c'est mon cerveau qui a décidé de ne pas se souvenir._

_De temps en temps j'avais des éclairs de lucidité quand Ashura me laissait seul sans ma dose assez longtemps pour je redescende. Dans ces moments-là je réalisais à quel point ma vie était en train de tomber en ruine, et je me disais qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je devienne clean. À l'instant où je le voyais rentrer avec des cachets ou une seringue à la main, mes belles résolutions volaient en éclat. Ma vie se résumait à ça, me droguer et me faire baiser._

_Un jour, il est parti à un séminaire ou quelque chose du genre, et il m'a laissé seul pendant des jours. Il m'en avait probablement parlé mais quand je me suis réveillé dans son appartement je ne m'en souvenais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était parti et que je n'avais rien pour me défoncer. Il ne me laissait jamais prendre la drogue tout seul, il avait trop peur je dose mal et je fasse une overdose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que je meure chez lui, ça aurait fait mauvais genre sur son CV de thérapeute renommé._

_Au final, toute cette histoire est partie d'un concours de circonstances. J'ai cherché mon téléphone partout sans succès et il n'avait pas de fixe donc je ne pouvais pas l'appeler. Le frigo était plein, et j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il m'avait enfermé chez lui. Ça faisait bien des mois que je n'étais pas sorti de toute façon mais sur le coup ça m'a mis en colère. Plus les heures passaient plus j'étais en manque. J'ai commencé à délirer, j'hallucinais à moitié et je suis devenu complètement parano. Quelqu'un a essayé d'ouvrir la porte, en y réfléchissant il devait s'agir d'un de ses amis à qui il avait demandé de passer pour voir comment j'allais et peut être même me donner ma dose, mais sur le moment je me suis persuadé qu'on me voulait du mal. Il y a un des verrous qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir de l'extérieur alors je l'ai mis et je me suis réfugié dans la chambre._

_Les jours suivants ont été les pires de ma vie. La douleur physique et mentale était inimaginable. J'avais juste envie que tout s'arrête mais je n'avais même pas la force de me lever. Finalement, une fois que le pire a été passé je suis redevenu lucide. J'étais toujours dans état de manque terrible mais au moins je pouvais réfléchir et bouger. J'ai cherché une seconde fois mon portable et cette fois je l'ai retrouvé déchargé sous un canapé. Quand je l'ai allumé j'avais des dizaines d'appels manqués et de messages d'Ashura. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a frappé pourtant, c'est la date. On était le 18 mars. L'anniversaire de la mort de Yui était quatre jours plus tôt et je l'avais oublié. Ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, et quand je le faisais je n'étais même pas triste. J'étais en train d'oublier mon frère, et ça c'était comme le tuer une deuxième fois. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais tombé bas et combien il aurait eu honte de moi s'il m'avait vu. Je devais reprendre ma vie en main et partir d'ici. La drogue et Ashura c'était fini. J'allais rentrer chez moi, me faire désintoxiquer et faire quelque chose de ma vie._

_J'ai envoyé un message à Ashura pour le rassurer en lui expliquant que j'avais perdu mon portable. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas ouvert la porte quand son ami était venu et j'ai dit que je dormais. Je lui ai demandé quand il rentrait et il m'a dit dans la soirée. J'ai rassemblé toutes les affaires à moi que j'ai pu trouver dans un sac, et j'ai attendu. J'aurais voulu partir avant son retour mais j'étais enfermé._

_Quand il est enfin arrivé je lui ai dit que j'avais décidé de partir et de rentrer chez moi. Il m'a demandé si j'étais tombé sur la tête et j'ai répondu que j'avais réalisé que je foutais ma vie en l'air. Il a voulu que je reste pour la nuit le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je lui ai expliqué que ma décision était déjà prise. Là il s'est mis vraiment en colère, et il a commencé à crier que je ne pouvais pas partir, que j'étais à lui et que je n'avais pas le droit de décider quoi que ce soit. J'ai essayé de quitter la pièce mais il m'a plaqué au mur. Il me faisait de plus en plus peur. Je me suis débattu et il m'a frappé. Il m'a dit que j'aurais le droit de partir le jour où il l'aurait décidé. J'ai protesté qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me garder enfermé et là il a décidé de me donner « une leçon ». Selon lui j'avais besoin d'apprendre « le respect et la discipline ». Il m'a tabassé jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout, et après il m'a déshabillé de force et… je pense que tu connais la suite._

_Quand il a eu fini je suis resté prostré à pleurer sur lit jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Je crevais de douleur et de honte, mais j'étais surtout terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il me ferait si je restais. J'ai remis mes vêtements, j'ai attrapé mes affaires, et j'ai passé la tête dans le salon pour voir où il était. Il se lavait les mains dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les clés étaient posées sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée. La porte était pile entre nous deux, mais je savais que ce serait peut-être ma seule chance de sortir de là. Il m'a vu passer dans le miroir et il s'est précipité vers moi en hurlant. J'ai réussi à mettre les clés dans la serrure mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Il était hors de lui, complètement fou de rage. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je me suis mis à courir alors il m'a lancé des objets. Son énorme cendrier en verre est allé s'écraser contre une des baies vitrées. La même que celle contre laquelle il m'a lancé quelques minutes plus tard. J'imagine que la vitre s'était fissurée sous le choc, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés d'horreur autant que les miens quand le verre a cédé et que j'ai basculé dans le vide. Je me rappelle parfaitement qu'à cet instant précis je me suis dit que j'allais mourir, et j'ai été soulagé. J'ai perdu connaissance quand j'ai touché le sol._

_Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a déposé aux urgences avant de s'enfuir. Quand je me suis réveillé les médecins avaient appelé la police. Ils avaient vu les traces de coups et d'agression sexuelle. J'ai refusé qu'ils fassent le prélèvement de sperme, et j'ai menti en prétendant ne me souvenir de rien. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'il ferait si je l'accusais. Il avait déjà failli me tuer parce que j'avais voulu le quitter. Qui m'aurais cru de toute façon ? Je n'étais qu'un gosse paumé et junkie, et lui un psy réputé qui recevait le gratin de la ville. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on prévienne mes parents parce que je savais qu'ils allaient essayer de me faire soigner. Moi tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là c'est que tout s'arrête. Ma vie était devenue un cauchemar interminable auquel je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'accrocher. J'ai décidé de faire ça au Japon pour être enterré près de Yui. Je n'avais de quoi me payer qu'un aller simple pour Tokyo, mais c'était mieux que rien. J'ai fait ça dans la chambre miteuse d'un love hôtel mais la femme de ménage m'a trouvé assez tôt pour que les secours me sauvent la vie. Cette fois-ci ils ont prévenu mes parents sans me demander mon avis et ces derniers ont fait leur seule action utile pour des années : ils m'ont fait interner en hôpital psychiatrique._

_J'étais là-bas depuis moins de deux semaines quand Ashura a appelé. Ce sont mes parents qui lui avaient donné le numéro. Il voulait s'excuser. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre dans une colère pareille, qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Mes parents lui avaient raconté pour ma tentative de suicide et il a prétendu qu'il se sentait coupable pour ça aussi. Il voulait soi-disant faire pardonner, alors il m'a donné de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent pour qu'on oublie toute cette histoire. Il a fait un virement d'un million de livres sur mon compte. C'est l'équivalent d'un peu moins de cent cinquante millions de yens, pour que ça te parle plus. Il m'a aussi acheté un appartement à Tokyo pour que j'ai un endroit où aller en sortant. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas un cadeau mais qu'il achetait mon silence. J'aurais dû le renvoyer balader et refuser son argent, mais c'était vraiment une grosse somme. Je ne comptais pas porter plainte de toute façon. À ce moment-là tout ce que j'avais en tête c'est d'attendre que les infirmiers baissent leur garde pour faire une nouvelle tentative. Quand je serais mort l'argent serait allé à mes parents, et ils en avaient plus besoin que moi. L'entreprise de mon oncle n'allait pas fort, mon père aurait pu l'aider à redresser la barre. Au final je n'ai pas réussi à me tuer et j'ai gardé l'argent. Non seulement je l'ai gardé mais en plus je l'ai utilisé sans scrupule. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il sache où je vivais alors j'ai revendu son appartement et je m'en suis acheté un autre._

_Yuko a essayé de me faire croire que ce n'était pas mal d'avoir accepté l'argent, mais je sais qu'en tant que psy elle me dit ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre plutôt que ce qu'elle pense._

_Je me sens sale et pathétique d'avoir accepté. Je l'ai laissé m'acheter sans rien dire. J'ai accepté de le laisser s'en tirer contre un peu d'argent. Je n'avais plus rien à l'époque mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai honte. Les rares fois où j'ai voulu me rebeller quand il m'appelait il n'a pas manqué de me rappeler que je vivais uniquement grâce à sa générosité. Parfois rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir._

_Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Tu sais tout._

_Tu m'as toujours répété que tu continuerais à m'aimer aussi fort, quoi que je t'avoue. Je ne t'ai jamais cru. Moi je n'arrive pas à m'aimer, comment toi tu le pourrais ? Pourtant pour la toute première fois, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te croire. J'ai envie de me dire que quand tu sortiras de cette pièce je verrais autre chose que de la pitié ou du dégoût dans ton regard._

_Je ne te le dis pas assez Kuro mais je t'aime. Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le crois. Mon_ cœur _s'emballe dès que je pense à toi. Le son de ta voix me donne envie de sourire. Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes c'est comme si j'avais un feu d'artifice dans la poitrine. Je tenais à ce que tu saches que quelle que soit ta réaction je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer._

_Je t'aime, et au moment où tu lis ces mots je dois être en train de mourir de peur, alors s'il te plaît, sors d'ici et rejoint moi._

_I missed you._

_Fye »_

Kurogane se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber la chaise. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et couru littéralement jusqu'au salon. En entendant le bruit de ses pas, Fye se leva du canapé où il s'était réfugié et se tourna vers lui rongé par la peur. Kurogane fonça droit sur lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. En pleurant le blond répondit à son étreinte. Il plongea le nez dans son cou et s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

-Fye Flowright, tu es le roi des imbéciles.

-Que… ?

-Tu pensais réellement que je pourrais être dégoûté par toi pour  _ça_  ? Mon ange, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite que tu t'en veuille ou que tu aies honte.

-Mais l'argent…

-Quoi l'argent ? Tu devrais te blâmer parce que tu as accepté de l'argent dans un moment de faiblesse où tu sentais assez mal pour vouloir mourir ? Il savait que tu n'aurais pas la force de refuser. Il a juste fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, il t'a manipulé pour te faire croire que c'était toi qui avais quelque chose de répréhensible.

Les sanglots de l'Anglais redoublèrent d'intensité. L'épaule de Kurogane était trempée par ses larmes.

-En acceptant cet argent, c'est comme si j'avais cautionné après coup ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai accepté de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il pas détruit ma vie… Je l'ai laissé gagner jusqu'au bout. Je suis trop lâche pour l'affronter alors je l'ai laissé garder le contrôle, même après mon départ. Je suis tellement pathétique !

-Arrête ! Je refuse d'entendre ça une seconde de plus. Tu n'es pas pathétique, et je t'interdis de penser que tu es lâche ! Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, en être là aujourd'hui a dû te demander une force considérable ! Ashura n'a pas gagné, parce que tu es parti, et que tu as survécu.

-Pourtant j'ai accepté de le laisser s'en tirer… Si ce n'est pas une victoire pour lui, je ne vois pas ce que s'est.

-Tu n'as rien accepté du tout ! Il t'a forcé la main. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as eu à donner ton accord pour que l'argent soit versé sur ton compte, ou bien est-ce qu'il t'a mis devant le fait accompli ?

-Je n'ai rien eu à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Le coup d'argent ce n'était qu'une manipulation de plus pour pouvoir te garder sous son emprise, même à distance. Tu étais à l'hôpital, tu n'avais plus la force de te battre. Personne dans la même situation ne peux prétendre qu'il aurait refusé. Tu n'as pas à te considérer comme faible pour ça.

Fye l'attrapa par les épaules et le repoussa à bout de bras. Ses yeux trempés étaient remplis de peur, mais aussi d'espoir. La voix tremblante il demanda :

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai été pathétique ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Le seul contre qui je suis en colère c'est Ashura. Toi tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le soulagement de Fye fut tel qu'il fondit à nouveau en sanglot. Le blond se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci ! Gémit-il.

Kurogane attrapa le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains, caressant sa joue du pouce.

Il avait été horrifié d'apprendre dans les détails ce qui c'était passé en Angleterre. Il était désormais persuadé que non seulement Ashura était un monstre, mais qu'en plus il devait avoir de sérieuses tendances psychopathes. Il était fou de rage contre lui, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait acheté le silence de Fye et que le pauvre s'en voulait depuis des années pour ça. Ashura avait profité de la faiblesse du blond pour assurer ses arrières, allant même jusqu'à le faire culpabiliser comme si c'était lui qui s'était rendu coupable de quelque chose.

Il allait réparer ça, et s'assurer que Fye se pardonne une fois pour toute. Il allait réduire à néant l'emprise que ce salopard avait gardé sur lui.

-Fye, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Cette histoire me remplit de colère et de tristesse, mais à mes yeux tu es le seul qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir accepté l'argent, mais tu ne devrais pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il te refasse du mal si tu ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, alors s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

-Essaye.

-Comment ?

-Et si tu commençais pas dire : « Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir. »

Fye renifla et essuya ses larmes. Il se mordillait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurogane et colla leurs fronts.

-Je… Je… je n'ai aucune raison.. de m'en vouloir, souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Plus fort.

-Je.. n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir, répéta-t-il à un volume normal cette fois-ci.

-Plus fort !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir ! Hurla-t-il.

Le blond se figea, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau. Il resta immobile un long moment à essayer de reprendre son souffle.

-Je… C'est étrange..

-Quoi donc mon ange ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça a un peu marché. Je me sens mieux… je crois.

Kurogane entoura son petit-ami de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire un miracle et à le libérer d'un seul coup de ce poids alors il était heureux d'entendre qu'il l'avait aidé, même un peu. Il allait persévérer dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que Fye finisse par se voir comme lui le voyait, et accepte le fait qu'il ait le droit de s'aimer.

-Peut-être que c'est ça la clé finalement. Peut-être que Yuko a raison depuis le début. Peut-être que la première chose à faire pour aller mieux, c'est que je me pardonne…

-Au contraire je crois que ce dont tu as besoin c'est de comprendre que tu n'as rien à te pardonner.

-Je vais essayer. Tu voudras bien m'aider ?

-Évidemment, quelle question ! Je serai toujours là pour toi Fye.

Un grand sourire chaleureux se peignit sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier attrapa le visage de Kurogane entre ses mains et lui donna le baiser le plus passionné que le brun ait jamais reçu. Il pouvait ressentir la force de sa reconnaissance et de son amour à travers les caresses de leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur souffle, le blond s'agrippa à sa nuque et garda leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs bouches s'effleuraient à chaque respiration.

-J'aime Kurogane. Je t'aime comme n'ai jamais aimé, et comme je n'aimerais plus jamais qui que ce soit, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, mon ange.


	56. Please go home

Allongé dans le noir, Kurogane fixait le plafond. L'affichage digital de son réveil projetait une lumière rouge dans la chambre créant des ombres menaçantes sur les murs. À moitié sur lui, Fye avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Sa respiration irrégulière lui indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas lui non plus. Après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient du mal à trouver le sommeil.

L'histoire que le blond lui avait raconté tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point il avait dû souffrir pendant cette année qu'il avait passé chez Ashura. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il ne se rappelle pas de tout. La façon dont cet homme avait profité de lui, il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était ignoble. En tant que psy il avait dû voir à quel point Fye était fragile psychologiquement, à quel point il serait facile à manipuler, et il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il l'avait bourré de drogue et en avait fait sa marionnette personnelle. On était à la limite de la séquestration.

Quant à ce qu'il avait fait au moment où Fye avait voulu partir, il préférait ne pas y penser pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Kurogane avait dû faire un gros effort pour se convaincre que trouver son numéro et l'appeler pour l'incendier n'était pas la solution.

Il tenta de retrouver son calme en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Ses boucles étaient tellement douces qu'on avait l'impression de caresser la tête d'un petit enfant.

-Kuro ?

-Oui ?

-Je me doute que tu n'as pas abordé le sujet ce soir volontairement, mais il a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

-Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme retira sa tête de lui et s'assit dans le lit. Malgré l'éclairage quais-inexistant, le brun eut l'impression qu'il le regardait.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dois bouillir de colère. Tu ne supportes pas les injustices. Tu voudrais qu'on vive dans un monde où les gens payent pour le mal qu'ils ont causé. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu vas me redemander de porter plainte.

Fye avait touché juste. Il le connaissait trop bien. Kurogane était le genre de gamin qui protégeait ceux qui se faisaient embêter dans la cours de récré, même si ça devait lui attirer des ennuis. Évidement qu'il voulait que Fye porte plainte. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Ashura s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

-Tu as raison, je…

-Laisse-moi, finir s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-il. Je conçois que ce soit dur pour toi d'imaginer de laisser Ashura impuni. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne porterais pas plainte.

-Si c'est à cause de l'argent, sache que ça n'empêche rien. Au contraire, le fait qu'il t'ai payé joue grandement en ta faveur. C'est une preuve de plus de sa culpabilité.

Il entendit le blond souffler, et le vit laisser tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent. Je ne veux pas le faire parce que je traîne cette histoire derrière depuis déjà cinq ans et que ce genre de procédure prend des années. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça s'arrête. Je me sens enfin prêt à tourner la page et à laisser ça derrière moi.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. J'aurai voulu qu'il soit traduit en justice, mais je préfère largement que tu puisses passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci de comprendre. Dès que j'aurais le temps, j'irai m'acheter un nouveau téléphone, et je me débarrasserai de son fric. Ça fait déjà longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire !

Kurogane sentit un sourire de fierté se dessiner sur son visage. Ce que Fye avait dit n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il était sincèrement décidé à tourner la page. Tout ce qui restait à espérer c'est qu'Ashura ne refasse pas des siennes, et malheureusement cela lui semblait invraisemblable au vu de son dernier message. Il se garda néanmoins de le lui signaler, il ne voulait surtout pas briser son élan.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas en faire ?

-Pas encore. Mais je trouverais forcément des gens qui en ont plus besoin que moi.

-J'en suis certain ! Si tu veux que je vienne avec toi, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut encore que je supporte mes parents jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et ensuite je pourrais m'occuper de ça.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours, Kurogane en avait presque oublié la présence de Walter et Hisako. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant leur vol de retour, et leur fils paraissait avoir plus que hâte qu'ils s'en aillent. Le lendemain matin Fye fit l'effort de se lever pour petit-déjeuner avec le brun, et il passa plus de la moitié du repas à gémir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller pique-niquer en pleine cambrousse avec eux. Kurogane compatissait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

En arrivant au travail, il trouva son patron tirant une tronche d'enterrement. Il se rappela soudain que c'était la veille au soir que Seishiro était censé rencontrer le frère de Subaru. Manifestement ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

-Tu veux me raconter, ma poule ? Lui proposa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-C'est foutu avec Subaru, son frère me déteste !

-Arrête, je suis sûr tu exagères. Ça n'a pas pu se passer si mal que ça…

-On parie ? Il a passé la soirée à me poser des question pièges sur mon âge, et mes anciennes relations. À la fin il m'a coincé dans un coin loin de Subaru et il m'a clairement dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son frère, que j'étais le genre de type qui allait lui briser le cœur et qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser faire.

-Ouch, c'est plutôt raide j'avoue.

Le borgne poussa un gémissement désespéré et se pris la tête entre les mains.

-Il va réussir à convaincre Subaru de me jeter, c'est sûr ! J'ai pas envie de le perdre…

-Hé, du calme, tu t'emballes un peu vite là ! Ce n'est pas parce que son frère ne t'aime pas que Subaru va te quitter. En plus il t'avait prévenu qu'il était du genre protecteur, donc il doit avoir l'habitude qu'il repousse ses prétendants. À mon avis, rien n'est encore perdu.

-Tu crois ?

-Moi les parents de Fye m'ont toujours détesté et ça ne nous a jamais empêché d'être ensemble.

-D'accord mais son frère t'adorait alors c'est différent.

Là, il marquait un point. Le fait que Yui l'aime bien avait grandement facilité les choses. Cependant même si ça n'avait pas été le cas il serait quand même battu pour garder Fye.

-Ok, mauvais exemple. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que si la personne t'apprécie vraiment, le fait que tu ne plaises pas à son entourage ne changera rien. Son frère ne te trouve pas à assez bien pour lui ? Tu n'as qu'à lui prouver qu'il a tort !

-Comment je suis sensé faire ça ?

-Rien de plus simple. Rend Subaru heureux. Il ne pourra plus rien te dire, et peut être qu'il finira même par changer d'avis.

-Ça je crois que s'est peine perdue, mais pour le reste je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal. Merci pour tes conseils avisés, vieux !

-Tu sais je commence sérieusement à envisager de te faire payer mes services.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Kurogane n'en revenait toujours pas de devoir jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux avec Seishiro. Il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. C'était agréable de régler les problème d'un autre couple que le sien pour une fois.

Le brun profita du fait que leurs collègues ne soient pas encore arrivés pour raconter à son meilleur ami que Fye lui avait enfin tout confié sur ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre. Seishiro le félicita pour avoir réussi à refouler ses envies de vengeance et accepter le fait que le blond ne porterait pas plainte. En réalité il avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais il savait qu'avec le temps il finirait par se faire à l'idée. Ces derniers temps il avait trop joué au con pour pouvoir se permettre de continuer à ne penser qu'à lui. La seule chose qui lui importait désormais c'était le bien être de son petit-ami. Si laisser cette histoire derrière lui était ce qu'il lui fallait, alors il allait ravaler sa colère et l'encourager.

Ce soir-là, Fye l'accueillit de façon étonnement chaleureuse. Le jeune homme fut très généreux en termes de baisers et de câlin, il se renseigna très longuement sur la façon dont s'était déroulée sa journée, et lui interdit catégoriquement de l'aider à mettre à table chose qu'il lui demandait habituellement. Les soupçons de Kurogane se confirmèrent quand il découvrit que le blond avait cuisiné son plat préféré.

-Mon chéri, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? Se renseigna-t-il lorsque l'autre cessa son babillage ininterrompu pour s'installer avec lui à table.

Pris en flag' Fye grimaça et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ?

-Un peu oui. Je t'ai connu meilleur que ça en dissimulation.

-C'est que je réfléchis encore à la meilleure façon de t'annoncer ça…

Vu la tête qu'il tirait, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle. Cependant vu comme il était détendu, ça n'avait pas si l'air grave non plus.

-Au point où on en est, tu n'as qu'à me le dire directement, on gagnera du temps.

-Très bien. J'ai invité mes parents à manger chez nous samedi soir.

-Ah…

Cela paraissait logique que ce soit en rapport avec ses parents. Étant donné que les rapports de Kurogane avec Walter et Hisako étaient à la limite du catastrophique, il comprenait que son petit-ami soit réticent à lui annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir les recevoir à dîner.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est leur dernière soirée avant de partir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Ce n'est qu'une soirée, je vais survivre.

-Espérons-le… J'ai bien peur que mon père ne t'apprécie guère plus qu'il y a sept ans.

Il avait en effet pu le constater lorsqu'ils avaient été au restaurant ensemble. Cela dit, leur aversion pour lui était parfaitement réciproque alors ça ne l'attristait pas tant que ça. Il était seulement embêté que Fye se retrouve au milieu de la querelle.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce qui lui déplaît autant chez moi ? Il n'est quand même pas toujours bloqué sur ce qui s'est passé quand on était au lycée ?

Fye haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand je lui en parle il prétend qu'il n'a aucun problème avec toi…

-Pardon ?!

Walter affirmait ne pas avoir de problème avec lui ? C'était la meilleure de l'année ! Il lui jetait des regards mauvais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour son fils. Mais à part ça, tout allait bien !

-Je te rappelle que mes parents sont venus en mission de réconciliation, ils peuvent pas décemment m'avouer qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ont donc adopté la technique inverse : ils font comme si tu n'existais pas. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas dû mentionner ton prénom plus de deux fois, et encore c'est moi qui avait commencé à parler de toi à chaque fois.

-Ça promet…

-En parlant de promettre, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Dis-moi.

-J'aimerais que tu évites de répondre aux provocations de mon père. Je sais que c'est lui qui commence à chaque fois, mais ignore-le s'il-te-plaît.

-Je vais essayer.

La perspective de ce dîner avec ses beaux-parents était loin de réjouir Kurogane. Il allait essayer de faire des efforts, mais si Walter n'en faisait pas aussi de son côté, l'ambiance risquait d'être assez tendue. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer c'est que l'autre éviterait de faire des vagues, vu que ce serait sa dernière soirée avec son fils.

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement normalement. Seishiro eut le soulagement de constater que malgré l'échec de la soirée avec son frère, Subaru n'avait aucune intention de le laisser tomber. Fye quant à lui avait cessé d'aller à reculons retrouver ses parents, et Kurogane le soupçonnait de secrètement être un peu attristé par leur départ imminent.

Le samedi le blond resta chez eux toute la journée à faire la cuisine. Ce dîner semblait être important pour lui car il s'était investi à fond dans sa préparation. La veille il était revenu avec des sacs de courses plein à craquer et il avait passé sa soirée à comparer différentes recettes sur son ordinateur.

Pour le repas il avait prévu comme apéritif et entrée un assortiment de canapés maison, puis un risotto de poisson et enfin une tarte aux fraises en dessert.

Kurogane avait obtenu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui plus tôt pour aider son petit-ami. Quand il arriva le jeune homme s'activait derrière le plan de travail. Il avait enfilé un tablier bleu clair et avait remonté en queue de cheval ses cheveux désormais redevenu presque aussi longs qu'à son arrivée. Le brun le trouva terriblement attirant dans cette tenue, et cette impression ne fit que se renforcer quand Fye se rendit compte de sa présence et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Incapable de se retenir, Kurogane l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu sais que ça te va super bien ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Quoi, mes cheveux ? Ils étaient trop longs mais je n'avais pas envie de les couper alors j'ai fait une sorte de compromis.

-J'aime beaucoup. Garde-les comme ça.

-Je le ferais. Maintenant lâche moi s'il-te-plaît que je termine de préparer le repas.

Au vu de ses piètres capacités culinaires le brun fut relégué au dressage de la table. Son petit-ami lui fit sortir leur plus belle vaisselle et insista lourdement pour que tout soit parfaitement placé.

-Tu te stresses trop mon ange, ce sont tes parents qu'on reçoit pas la reine d'Angleterre.

-Je sais mais il faut que tout soit parfait. Je veux leur prouver que contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent je suis parfaitement capable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts.

-Arrête, ils ne peuvent pas penser ça !

Hisako et Walter ne méritaient pas le trophée des parents de l'année, ça c'était clair, mais de là à traiter leur enfant d'incapable...

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas passé les deux dernières semaines avec eux. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me bassiner avec le fait qu'il fallait que je reprenne mes études et que je trouve un métier parce que je ne pourrais pas continuer éternellement à ne rien faire de ma vie.

-Ils s'inquiètent pour ton avenir. C'est ce que tous les parents font.

-Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer !

Le brun était attristé de voir que Fye avait le sentiment de devoir prouver quelque chose à ses parents. Les Flowright avaient encore de sacrés efforts à fournir s'ils voulaient retrouver une relation à peu près saine avec leur fils. Pour commencer ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de le culpabiliser à tout bout de champ.

Quand enfin tout fut prêt, Fye insista pour qu'ils se changent. Pour lui faire plaisir Kurogane accepta de mettre une chemise même s'il trouvait ça exagéré pour un simple dîner chez eux. Il opta pour une simple chemise blanche et son petit-ami en prit une noire avec des arabesques grises claires.

-Les chemises te vont à merveille ! Le complimenta le blond en l'enlaçant.

-J'étais en train de me dire exactement la même chose à ton sujet !

Le blond gloussa en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avidement à son baiser. Ils se serraient de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre, incapable de détacher leurs lèvres. Les mains du brun descendirent sur les fesses de son petit-ami. Avec un léger grognement ce dernier rompit le baiser.

-Pas maintenant Kuro, mes parents…

-Ils ne seront pas là avant une demi-heure. On a encore du temps, lui susurra-t-il avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Fye laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra légèrement en arrière.

-A-arrête, s'il-te-plaît… Une demi-heure ça ne nous a jamais suffi, et en plus, tels que les connaît, ils vont arriver en avance.

-Comme tu veux. Je me disais que tu avais peut-être besoin de détendre avant leur arrivée…

-C'est adorable mais je serais trop stressé à l'idée qu'ils arrivent avant qu'on ait fini.

À contre cœur Kurogane capitula, non sans avoir d'abord volé une dernière fois ses lèvres au blond. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et même s'il pouvait s'en passer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus quand leurs baisers s'approfondissaient. Il faisait cependant très attention à ne jamais insister après que Fye lui ai dit non. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis qu'il avait appris pour son viol, et le brun se doutait que c'était probablement lié. Le jeune homme paraissait en avoir aussi envie que lui mais dès que les choses devenaient sérieuses il finissait par le repousser. Il commençait à se demander si ressortir cette histoire n'avait pas créé un blocage chez son petit-ami.

Rapidement il s'avéra que celui-ci avait eu raison de lui dire non, car la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit un quart d'heure avant l'horaire qu'ils avaient fixée.

En entrant Hisako et Walter prirent chacun leur tour leur fils dans leurs bras, et se contentèrent d'une poignée de main pour Kurogane. Ils avaient amené une bouteille de vin que le brun s'empressa d'aller déboucher pour éviter de devoir faire la conversation. Il finit par les rejoindre dans le salon pour l'apéritif. Leurs invités étaient en train de parler du couple de vieux amis à qui ils avaient rendu visite dans l'après-midi.

Fye se renseigna ensuite pour savoir s'ils avaient eu le temps de préparer toutes leurs affaires pour leur départ le lendemain. Ils devaient prendre le train dans la matinée pour aller jusqu'à Tokyo et de là ils avaient un vol qui partait en fin d'après-midi.

Les sujets de conversation commençant à s'épuiser, la discussion finit fatalement par dériver sur Fye et Kurogane.

-Rappelez-moi, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Voulu savoir Hisako.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, chacun calculant dans sa tête. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de compter à partir du soir où Kurogane avait rejoint Fye à l'hôtel pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Même si le brun n'avait pas encore rompu avec Henry à cette époque, ils se comportaient déjà comme un couple quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Trois mois et demi, répondit le blond qui avait été plus rapide.

Kurogane était abouti au même résultat et il réalisa brusquement qu'ils avaient manqué l'anniversaire de leurs trois mois. Il était tombé pile au moment où Fye était parti chez Chi-i et aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé.

-Aussi peu ? Cela ne pas être un peu rapide avant habiter ensemble ?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il s'était demandé combien de temps il faudra à Walter avant de faire une remarque désobligeante. La réponse était : moins d'une demi-heure. Il crevait d'envie de le rembarrer mais Fye lui avait demandé de ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Il colla donc son plus beau sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

-Vous savez quand on a trouvé la bonne personne je crois qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt.

-Comment vous savez que cela est la bonne personne après si peu de temps ?

-L'amour ça ne s'explique pas. Je le sais c'est tout, rétorqua-t-il en attrapant la main de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier échangea un regard consterné avec sa mère avant de proposer qu'ils passent à table. Hisako saisit la perche et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

Le plat de résistance fut un franc succès. Le blond reçu de nombreux compliments de la part de tout de monde sur la qualité de la nourriture. Il fit mine de ne pas être si touché que ça, mais Kurogane pouvait lire une vraie fierté dans son regard.

Walter avait dû se faire rabrouer par sa femme sans que Kurogane s'en aperçoive car celui-ci s'abstint de lui lancer d'autres piques durant le repas. Le dessert venait d'être servi et le brun était agréablement surpris de constater que la soirée s'était relativement bien passée jusque-là. Fye avait longuement parlé à ses parents de sa filleule et il avait entrepris de leur montrer les photos de son séjour chez eux. Leurs invités souriaient poliment mais Kurogane avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis de voir l'attachement de leur fils à l'enfant.

Quand enfin le blond rangea son portable et revint s'asseoir à sa place le visage de ses parents se transforma pour devenir plus sérieux. Ils semblaient avoir quelque chose à annoncer. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'ils avaient attendu la fin de la soirée pour en parler, c'est que ça devait être important.

-Fye, ton père et moi voulons te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute maman.

-On a beaucoup réfléchi et on souhaiterait que tu rentres en Angleterre avec nous.

-Quoi ?! C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

Kurogane était assez d'accord avec son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas essayer de le convaincre de partir du Japon ?

- _Calm down, son_. Tu es au Japon depuis cinq années. Tu avais dit que cela serait facile plus pour toi de aller mieux ici, mais nous ne pas avons l'impression que cela a marché. Si tu n'as pas de diplôme ou travail, tu ne pourras pas avancer dans la vie.

-Ce que ton père essaye de te dire c'est que si tu rentres à la maison, on pourra s'occuper de toi et tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est te concentrer sur tes études. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi ces dernières années, mais il serait temps que tu recommences à aller de l'avant.

Fye contracta la mâchoire. Sa colère enflait presque à vue d'œil.

-Vous n'avez  _aucune_  idée de ce que j'ai traversé ces dernières années. Comment vous le pourriez ? Ça fait six ans que vous ne vous êtes pas occupés de moi !

-Fye,  _honey_ , on en a déjà parlé. On sait qu'on a pas été très présent pour toi, et on en est sincèrement désolé. Tu n'as pas idée de combien on regrette de ne pas nous être plus occupé de toi. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu, pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. On s'inquiète avec ton père. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu sois heureux et épanoui.

-Et vous pensez que je le serais plus en revenant vivre chez vous ? J'ai construit ma vie ici ! Je refuse de tout abandonner.

-Une vie, quelle vie ? Que fais toi habituellement de tes journées quand nous ne sommes pas là ?

-Je… Je… Bredouilla le blond, pris de court. Ce n'est pas la question !

L'air suffisant qui s'afficha sur le visage de Walter donna au brun envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il avait envie d'intervenir mais c'était entre Fye et ses parents et il aurait été très impoli de sa part de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

Il était abasourdi de voir que Walter et Hisako pensaient sincèrement qu'il y avait une chance pour que le blond dise oui. Ils semblaient persuadés du bien fondé de leur démarche mais ils n'avaient manifestement pas pensé un instant qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de juger et de tenter de contrôler la vie de leur fils. Ils ne s'étaient pas occupés de lui pendant des années, et maintenant qu'ils revenaient ils voulaient le forcer à faire ce que eux estimaient le mieux pour lui ?!

-Mon chéri réfléchi au moins à notre proposition. Ça nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau à la maison, et je suis sûre que ça pourrait t'aider.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait outré par ce qu'il entendait.

-Moi je suis certain du contraire. Les deux années que j'ai passée en Angleterre ont été les pires de ma vie. Il est hors de question que j'y remette les pieds un jour. Tout ça est complètement ridicule ! Je suis sensé partir avec vous et ensuite quoi ? Je laisse tout en plan ici ? Et Kurogane dans tout ça ? Je l'abandonne lui aussi ?

Leurs invités échangèrent un regard entendu et Kurogane sentit qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade dans les prochaines minutes. Sans grande surprise c'est finalement Walter qui se lança.

-Ne pas vexe toi _,_ mais nous pensons pas que votre relation marchera. Tu t'accroche à ton  _boyfriend_  du lycée car tout allait bien à cette époque, mais cela ne pas est sain. Depuis vous êtes ensemble tu as quitté ton travail et tu es parti de la capitale pour t'enterrer ici loin de tout. J'appelle ça régresser. Il est pas ce que tu as besoin.

-De quel droit tu oses juger notre relation ? Vous n'en connaissez pas le quart et pourtant tu penses être capable de savoir si elle est bien pour moi ?!

Hisako vola au secours de son mari.

-Fye, je ne doute pas que Kurogane soit quelqu'un de très gentil mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'être en couple soit une bonne chose pour toi en ce moment. Tu devrais peut-être prendre du temps pour te recentrer sur toi d'abord…

-Pour votre gouverne, en cinq mois Kurogane m'a plus aidé que vous ces sept dernières années. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi bien que depuis que je suis avec lui et tous les progrès que j'ai fait récemment, je les lui dois. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé, mais si c'est pour ça que vous voulez que je le quitte, ayez au moins le courage de me le dire en face !

Le blond criait pratiquement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de ses parents. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient sous le coup de la colère.

Kurogane commençait ne plus se sentir à sa place. Déjà que ce n'était pas agréable de se retrouver au milieu d'une querelle familiale qui ne le concernait pas, alors si en plus il s'y retrouvait mêlé sans avoir rien demandé, c'était pire.

Il réalisait maintenant à quel point Hisako et Walter le détestaient. Ils faisaient tellement peu de cas de lui qu'ils demandaient à leur fils de venir habiter avec eux en Angleterre sans être gênés un seul instant par le fait que ça implique qu'ils doivent rompre. C'était peut-être même le but de la manœuvre, les faire se séparer.

- _Ok then, let's be honest. I don't like him. I don't think he deserves you. So yes I will not be sad if you have to break up with him in order to join us in London._

Walter avait beau avoir parlé en anglais et sans faire d'effort pour articuler, Kurogane avait compris l'essentiel, à savoir qu'il reconnaissait enfin son aversion pour lui. Hisako jetait un regard furieux à son mari, consciente qu'il n'allait faire qu'énerver un peu plus Fye. Le mal était déjà fait car le jeune homme ne paraissait même plus outré ou en colère, il était simplement écœuré.

-A aucun instant ça ne vous a effleuré l'esprit qu'il était peut-être l'homme avec lequel je veux faire ma vie ? C'est vrai qu'on est pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça mais ça ne change rien au fait que suis intimement persuadé que c'est le bon. C'est lui à côté de qui je veux me réveiller tous les matins, lui avec qui je veux vieillir. Je l'aime comme ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre. Il est l'amour de vie, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de l'accepter alors je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

Le cœur de Kurogane eut un raté. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment mais le brun se mit à sourire bêtement. Par cette déclaration d'amour le blond venait tout bonnement de le choisir au lieu de ses parents. Kurogane était plus que comblé. Il n'était pas heureux de le voir se disputer avec sa famille, il était simplement émerveillé de découvrir à quel point son petit-ami l'aimait.

Le blond se leva brusquement et commença à débarrasser la table. Il posa bruyamment les assiettes dans l'évier, puis resta immobile leur tournant ostensiblement le dos. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts. Hisako le fixait d'un air horrifié, et Walter avait le visage complètement fermé. N'ayant aucune envie de rester assis avec eux Kurogane s'empressa de rejoindre son petit-ami.

-Mon ange, ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Sans se retourner le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. Il se cramponnait si fort au bord du plan de travail que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Fais sortir ces gens de chez nous !

-Fye ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Dehors ! Hurla le blond. Quand vous avez débarqué vous êtes parvenus à me convaincre que vous étiez venu pour renouer nos liens, pour vous faire pardonner de m'avoir laissé tomber. Je vous ai laissé le bénéfice du doute. J'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez décidé de changer et de vous occuper de moi ! Je réalise maintenant à quel point j'avais tort. Vous êtes toujours les mêmes ! Avouez-le, la seule raison de ce voyage c'est parce que vous vous sentiez coupable ! Quelqu'un a dû vous demander de mes nouvelles et vous vous êtes rendu compte que ça faisait mauvais genre de ne pas savoir répondre. Osez me dire que c'est faux !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait Fye s'était avancé vers eux, la colère déformant son beau visage. Le brun avait d'abord été surpris de la violence de sa réaction, puis il avait compris ce qui l'avait causée. Fye se sentait trahi. Après tout ce temps à être en colère contre ses parents, et malgré ses réticences quand ils étaient revenus, il avait fini par croire que les choses pouvaient être différentes entre eux. Il s'agissait de ses parents après tout, il était normal qu'il ait envie de se réconcilier avec eux. Kurogane avait bien remarqué ces derniers jours qu'il était attristé de les voir partir. Le jeune homme avait sincèrement cru que ses parents avaient recommencés à s'intéresser à lui, et comprendre qu'il s'était trompé lui avait brisé le cœur.

Hisako avait fondu en larmes. Le visage pudiquement caché dans ses mains elle sanglotait en silence en milieu de leur salon. Son mari avait entouré ses épaules de son bras dans une maladroite tentative de la consoler. Fye tentait de rester en colère mais il se radoucissait à vue d'œil.

-Maman, arrête s'il-te-plaît…

Sa demande ne fit que renforcer ses pleurs. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, luttant visiblement pour ne pas craquer. Il semblait difficilement supporter de voir sa mère dans cet état.

-Maman…

-Mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée, renifla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. On a été des parents horribles ces dernières années. Je comprends que tu nous détestes, mais je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Je ne vous déteste pas. Je suis juste… déçu. Je veux bien croire que vous essayez vraiment, mais avec moi vous avez toujours fait les choses de travers. J'aurai aimé qu'au moins une fois vous me compreniez et vous me souteniez. Je sais que je ne suis pas le fils que vous auriez aimé, mais ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me le faire devenir.

Hisako s'était calmée. Elle prit le mouchoir que lui tendait son mari et s'essuya le visage. Timidement elle s'avança vers son fils. Celui-ci la laissa approcher si bien qu'elle en profita pour lui saisir les mains.

- _Sunshine,_  tu es un fils extraordinaire. C'est nous qui avons été des parents lamentables. C'est nous qui ne te méritons pas. Après qu'on ait perdu ton frère on s'est détourné de toi parce qu'on souffrait, sans penser que toi aussi tu souffrais. Malgré ça ces deux dernières semaines tu as accepté de nous laisser une autre chance, et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est la gâcher. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mon deuxième enfant.

Fye soupira et son corps jusqu'alors tendu par la colère s'affaissa. Malgré ses efforts pour garder un visage impassible, il semblait en plein dilemme intérieur. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à ses parents, mais les excuses de sa mère semblaient profondément sincères. Pour un peu Kurogane aurait été jaloux. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'un jour son père vienne sonner à sa porte pour lui dire quelque chose de semblable.

De façon inattendu, Walter sortit soudainement de son mutisme et s'approcha à son tour de son fils. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard beaucoup plus dur que celui auquel sa mère avait eu droit.

_-Listen son, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Maybe you're right. Maybe we don't deserve you and it's Kurogane the person you really need._

-Nous n'avions pas à te faire cette proposition, c'était déplacé de notre part. Après tout ce temps sans te voir, on ne sait plus comment se comporter avec toi. Tu n'es plus l'adolescent qui s'est enfui au Japon, tu es un homme maintenant. Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on se fasse à cette idée. Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner, mais je t'en prie mon chéri, ne nous tourne pas le dos, le supplia Hisako en lui caressant la joue.

Doucement le blond attrapa la main de sa mère. Il ne l'écarta pas pour autant de son visage, se contentant de la serrer entre ses doigts. Il avait fait son choix, Kurogane pouvait le sentir.

-Vous êtes absent de ma vie depuis si longtemps que ne sommes pratiquement devenu des étrangers. Un coup de fil de quelques minutes tous les un ou deux mois ce n'est pas suffisant pour garder le contact. Vous êtes mes parents, et même si je vous en veux de m'avoir abandonné, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous aimer. Je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus mais je refuse de continuer comme ça plus longtemps. Je veux que vous soyez plus présent dans ma vie, mais je refuse vous me disiez quoi en faire ! Si vous êtes vraiment prêt à faire cet effort, j'accepte de vous donner une dernière chance. Après ça vous aurez épuisé l'intégralité de ma patience.

-Merci sunshine ! Merci beaucoup !

Sa mère se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle pendant une longue minute. Pour une fois, Fye répondit à son étreinte.

En voyant les Flowright s'enlacer au milieu de leur salon, Kurogane se fit la réflexion que cette soirée avait pris un tournant plus qu'inattendu. Finalement c'était peut-être ça dont ils avaient besoin depuis le début, de se crier dessus un bon coup pour crever l'abcès. Il n'était toujours pas fan d'eux, mais le brun était heureux pour Fye qu'il se soit réconcilié avec ses parents. Il restait maintenant à voir s'ils tiendraient réellement leur résolution.

L'heure commençait à se faire tardive, et Walter fit la remarque qu'ils devaient rentrer s'ils ne voulaient pas louper leur train demain matin. Hisako semblait réticente à partir alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de régler la dispute, mais Fye la poussa à écouter son mari.

Kurogane eut droit à une poignée de main cordiale de la part de son beau-père, et de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière ne le lâcha cependant pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée pour vérifier que ni son mari ni son fils ne les entendait avant de lui glisser :

-Je suis désolé de la façon dont Walter et moi nous sommes comportés avec toi ces deux dernières semaines. Mon fils est manifestement très amoureux de toi et je ne doute pas que ce soit réciproque. Prend bien soin de lui, d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

-Merci.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa famille, et le brun s'éclipsa dans le salon pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'écouter aux portes il alluma la télé. Après une dizaine de minute le claquement de la porte retenti et Fye le rejoint. Avec un long soupir de soulagement le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre lui dans le canapé.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. Tout à l'heure j'étais prêt à complètement couper les ponts avec eux, et maintenant on parle de s'appeler sur Skype le samedi.

-Je dois reconnaître que ça ne faisait pas non plus partie des dénouements possibles que j'avais envisagé à ce repas.

-Je sais que je suis sûrement trop naïf de penser que cette fois ils vont faire un vrai effort, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire.

-J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont se donner les moyens de sauver votre relation. Je ne souhaite à personne de finir comme mon père et moi.

-Peut-être que pour vous aussi il y a encore de l'espoir… Moi je pensais que c'était foutu avec mes parents.

-J'en doute, mais merci d'essayer.

Le blond se blotti contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait subir notre drame familial.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux que ça se soit bien terminé entre vous.

Fye sourit et tourna son visage vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Il s'agrippa à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de rompre le baiser et finit par grimper à la califourchon sur lui.

-Si ta proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours, on pourrait aller dans la chambre pour donner une fin encore meilleure à cette soirée, lui glissa-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille.

Surpris mais très enthousiaste, Kurogane s'empressa de répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'offre était à durée indéterminée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ?


	57. Reprise d'étude

Avec un sourire effronté Fye poussa Kurogane sur le lit. Il grimpa ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et vint capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement les deux hommes s'emparant avec avidité de la bouche de l'autre. Le blond finit par venir l'embrasser dans le cou, et se mit à descendre de plus en plus, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Sans aucune considération pour le pauvre bout de tissu, Kurogane l'envoya balader à travers la pièce et s'employa à retirer le haut de son petit-ami. Ce dernier le laissa faire, en profitant pour reprendre leur baiser.

Depuis quelques temps déjà Fye le laissait le toucher au niveau de la taille et des hanches, mais le brun hésita quelques secondes avant d'y poser ses mains. Il ne voulait surtout pas le braquer. D'un autre côté s'il n'osait plus le toucher l'autre risquait de mal le prendre. Il laissa donc ses doigts courir le long de ses hanches jusqu'au bord de son pantalon. Il descendit lui caresser les fesses et les cuisses avant de venir s'attaquer à l'ouverture du bouton de son jean. Il finissait à peine d'ouvrir la braguette de Fye quand ce dernier rompit leur baiser et lui attrapa les mains pour les écarter. En soupirant le blond se laissa aller en arrière, s'asseyant à moitié sur ses hanches.

-Désolé…

-C'est rien. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je pensais que ce serait mieux si je me taisais, mais manifestement on arrivera à rien si je ne te parle pas.

-Je t'écoute.

Avec une moue mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il buta contre son élastique et en profita pour le retirer provoquant la chute d'une cascade de boucles dorées autour de son visage. Kurogane le trouva magnifique.

-Ça fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de toi Kuro. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de coucher avec toi, mais à chaque fois j'ai commencé à flipper et j'ai fini par te rembarrer. Ce qui me bloque c'est qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis que tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé et j'ai peur que ça soit différent. Même si ce serait sûrement inconscient, je ne veux pas que tu changes de comportement avec moi à cause de ça…

Donc il n'était pas complètement parano, Fye faisait bien un blocage sur le sexe. Cependant si ce n'était vraiment que par rapport à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le problème allait être facile à régler.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour ça, mon ange. Quand j'ai su, au départ je me suis demandé comme j'allais devoir me comporter avec toi, vu ce qui t'étais arrivé. Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que mon questionnement n'avait pas de sens. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, tu es toujours le même. Je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter différemment avec toi.

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage du blond.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça ! La dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais en sucre. Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

-Je ne le ferais pas, c'est promis. Avec tout le temps qu'on a à rattraper, tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te ménager ! Le prévint Kurogane avec un sourire carnassier.

Fye gloussa et revint lui voler ses lèvres. Leurs pantalons subirent rapidement le même sort que leurs chemises. Si les mains du brun restaient cantonnées à la taille de son petit-ami, celles de ce dernier étaient au contraire très baladeuses. Elles courraient le long de son torse ou se glissaient sous le tissu de son caleçon qu'elles finirent par retirer. Le blond commença à descendre lentement vers son entrejambe laissant au passage une traînée de baisers brûlants. Kurogane se mordit la lèvre d'excitation sachant parfaitement où l'autre voulait en venir. Fye était très doué pour ce genre de chose et même s'il en avait de multiple fois fait l'expérience, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il réalisa soudain que lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rendre la faveur à son petit-ami. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé mais l'Anglais s'était toujours débrouillé pour l'en empêcher. Maintenant il comprenait que cela venait de sa difficulté à laisser les autres le toucher, mais à l'époque il avait juste pensé qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Tous les hommes n'appréciaient pas après tout.

Ces dernières semaines Fye s'était ouvert à lui complètement et Kurogane était conscient de tout ce que ça signifiait. Il s'était mis à nu, avait fait tomber les dernières défenses qu'il y avait entre eux, parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu lui faire, et en retour Kurogane voulait aussi lui en faire un même si sa valeur n'avait rien de comparable.

Il attrapa le visage de Fye dans le creux de sa main et le tira vers lui pour le faire remonter à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans une expression interrogative.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais te faire un cadeau mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu as totalement confiance en moi.

Le blond secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-désespéré. Il captura une de ses mains dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Kuro, comment tu peux me poser une question pareille ? Évidement que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde.

-Même en matière de sexe ? Tu me ferais confiance au point de me laisser te faire quelque chose ?

Sa demande prit de court l'Anglais. Il vit de la surprise puis un intense questionnement passer dans ses yeux. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de secondes, il finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je… Vas-y. Quoi que tu aies en tête, je t'autorise à le faire.

Un sourire ravit s'étendit sur le visage de Kurogane qui se pencha pour embrasser son amant. Il maintint le baiser une longue minute avant de délicatement faire basculer Fye sous lui. Il le sentit instantanément se raidir. Inquiet il s'écarta et chercha un nouveau signe d'approbation dans son regard.

-Ne t'arrête pas. Tout va bien, le rassura le blond en venant de nouveau coller leurs lèvres.

Le brun continua de l'embrasser le temps qu'il se détende puis laissa ses baisers dériver jusqu'à son cou. Le jeune homme poussait des soupirs d'aise ce qui le conduit à poursuivre sa descente. Il s'attarda longuement sur son torse s'amusant à lui donner quelques coups de langues. Fye se cramponnait aux draps et laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus appuyés. Son entrejambe durcie frottait contre le ventre de Kurogane. Ce dernier finit par amener sa tête au niveau du bas ventre de son petit-ami qui poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il le prit en bouche. Rapidement le plaisir remplaça la surprise dans sa voix. Agrippé à ses cheveux il gémissait son prénom, sa voix commençant à monter dangereusement dans les aigus. Kurogane intensifia progressivement les mouvements de va et vient.

-Kuro… Je… Je vais… Haleta l'Anglais au bord de l'orgasme.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant et le laissa venir sans se retirer. Il voulait faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

En remontant à sa hauteur il trouva un Fye les joues roses et complètement pantelant. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais dut abandonner car il avait trop de mal à retrouver son souffle. À la place il vint se coller contre Kurogane et fourra sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-C'était… incroyable. Tu es incroyable… Merci.

-Je voulais rééquilibrer un peu la balance. Tu donnes toujours plus que ce que tu ne reçois.

-C'est parce que j'avais perdu l'habitude que le sexe soit quelque chose d'agréable.

Interdit, Kurogane se tourna vers son petit-ami mais celui-ci ne releva pas la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le sens qu'il devinait à ce sous-entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'aimes pas ça d'habitude ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Je ne parlais pas d'avec toi, je parlais d'avant !

Le brun retint un soupir soulagé. Il se serait vraiment senti mal si l'autre lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié quand ils faisaient l'amour.

-Après mon… après Ashura, j'ai mis très longtemps avant de pouvoir faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. Au départ personne ne pouvait me toucher, même habillé. Un jour, je ne sais pas trop d'où c'est venu mais j'ai eu un déclic et le sexe est redevenu quelque chose d'envisageable. Le truc c'est que ça ne me faisait plus rien. Au niveau mécanique il n'y avait pas de problème mais je ne ressentais pas vraiment de plaisir. Je pouvais jouir mais j'étais comme détaché, étranger à la scène. Tu es le seul qui a réussi à me redonner du plaisir. Avec toi ça a toujours été différent, je ne me suis jamais senti extérieur à ce qui se passait. Tu as réveillé quelque chose en moi, tu m'as fait redécouvrir le sexe.

Dire que Kurogane se sentait flatté aurait été un euphémisme. Il était abasourdi mais en même temps fier. Pour un peu il aurait pu entamer une petite danse de la joie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est un magnifique compliment que tu me fais.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu es mon âme sœur ? Tu as réparé ce qui était brisé en moi et que je pensais irréparable. En cinq ans tu as été le seul capable de me faire sourire pour de vrai, et tu m'as rendu ma capacité à aimer. Tu m'as donné l'énergie de recommencer à avancer. Je crois sincèrement que personne d'autre n'aurait pu réussir ce que tu as fait.

-J'ai su qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre le jour où tu m'as souri pour la première fois et que mon cœur a raté un battement. Je suis attiré vers toi la lune incapable de se détacher de l'orbite terrestre. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Kurogane sentit Fye retirer sa tête de son cou. Le jeune homme grimpa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il plongea profondément son regard dans le sien, et demanda :

-Tu me promets qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?

-Toujours. Prépare-toi à m'avoir sur le dos pour le restant de tes jours !

-C'est tout ce que je demande.

-On en reparlera dans quelques années !

-Idiot ! Gloussa Fye en lui donnant une petite tape.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond resta de longues minutes allongé sur lui ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Le jeune homme avait fini par récupérer car Kurogane sentit bientôt qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir une érection.

-Kuro, moi aussi je veux t'offrir quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit en retour ! Protesta-t-il.

-Je sais. J'en ai envie tout simplement. Je voudrais que pour aujourd'hui ce soit toi qui domine.

-Fye tu n'es…

-Tais toi ! Le coupa l'Anglais en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Le brun était très heureux que son petit-ami accepte de lui laisser le contrôle, mais il espérait que Fye ne se sentait pas obligé à cause de la fellation. Ça ne pourrait marcher que s'il se sentait réellement prêt, pas s'il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir.

L'Anglais ne lui laissa pas vraiment le loisir d'exprimer ses doutes car de lui-même il fit passer l'autre au-dessus. Il semblait au moins aussi excité que le brun, si pas plus, alors Kurogane décida de d'arrêter de tout analyser et de juste profiter. Même s'il avait l'autorisation de diriger, il évita de prendre trop d'initiatives, et surtout il garda ses mains dans les zones qu'il savait sans danger. Se doutant que son partenaire préférerait continuer de voir son visage, il souleva ses jambes de façon à les poser sur ses épaules, afin qu'ils puissent se faire face. Même lorsqu'il le pénétra Fye ne montra aucun signe de malaise, bien au contraire.

Le blond finit même par fermer les yeux, emporté par son plaisir. Kurogane, lui, continua de le regarder, détaillant chaque traits de son visage pour les fixer dans son esprit. Des fois il avait du mal à croire à quel point son amant était sublime. C'était lui le mec tellement canon dans les magazines dont on se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas exister réellement et qu'il était forcément retouché. Sauf que Fye était réel, et qu'il était plus beau en vrai qu'en photo.

Brusquement son partenaire rouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Le brun arrêta tout. Il attrapa le visage de Fye entre ses mains, et rapprocha le sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Le blond ne semblait pas le voir, il regardait un point imaginaire devant lui.

-Fye ! Fye regarde-moi !

Son petit-ami avait un air terrorisé. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à capter son regard.

-Fye calme toi. Tout va bien, je suis là, mon ange.

Sa voix sembla réveiller le jeune homme qui le regarda enfin. Fye leva lentement la main et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Sa respiration ralenti.

-Kuro, c'est toi… réalisa-t-il, soulagé.

-Oui. Je suis là, c'est fini.

Le blond le serra contre lui et colla leurs deux fronts. Kurogane pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur affolé commencer à se calmer. Ils avaient trop insisté ce soir. Fye était toujours fragile, ils devaient y aller par étapes.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai tout gâché…

-Ne t'excuse pas. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû y aller plus doucement.

-Non tu as été parfait. C'est moi le problème. La prochaine fois j'y arriverais, c'est promis !

-Tu y arriveras quand tu seras prêt. Prend tout ton temps. Moi je ne suis pas pressé.

Fye lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci d'être toujours aussi compréhensif.

-C'est normal, mon ange.

Le jeune homme lui vola un rapide baiser puis se leva pour aller enfiler un t-shirt et un bas de jogging avant de revenir se coucher avec lui dans le lit. Vu ce qui venait de se passer, il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas très envie de dormir nu.

Kurogane passa un bras autour de son petit-ami qui vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Fye disait que ça l'aidait à s'endormir d'écouter les battements de son cœur.

Le brun s'en voulait pour ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition de Fye. Une seule nouveauté par soir c'était largement suffisant. L'autre tentait de faire bonne figure mais il sentait bien qu'il était secoué. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer.

Le silence était retombé dans la chambre mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormaient. Ils se contentaient de rester allonger dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, à écouter l'autre respirer.

-Kuro, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… murmura soudain Fye. Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais t'en parler mais avec mes parents je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps.

-Je t'écoute.

Le ton de sa voix était étrange, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Kurogane senti son estomac se nouer. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais au départ, la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu dans ma ville natale c'était pour finir de tourner la page. Yuko voulait que je dise enfin adieu à Yui et que j'arrête de m'accrocher à ma vie d'avant. Je n'étais pas sensé rester plus de quelques semaines.

-Je m'en souviens, oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ces derniers temps Yuko insiste pour que je finisse ce qu'on avait commencé. Pour elle je ne pourrais jamais complètement passer à autre chose en restant ici. Elle dit que pour aller mieux j'ai besoin d'un endroit nouveau, sans mauvais souvenirs, sans attaches. Je voudrais pouvoir la contredire, mais je crois qu'elle a raison… Je ne me vois pas habiter toute ma vie dans cette ville, et continuer de passer devant le parc où je jouais avec Yui, ou devant notre ancienne maison.

-Fye, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ?

Le jeune homme se décala lentement de son torse et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller voisin. Il évitait délibérément son regard, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes.

-Je voudrais déménager. Pas forcément dans un autre pays, juste dans une ville différente. Je suis incapable de partir sans toi, mais je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de partir avec moi. Toute ta vie est ici : tes amis, ton travail, tes endroits préférés, ils sont tous dans cette ville. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Le brun attrapa le visage de Fye et le tourna dans sa direction. L'autre semblait perdu et effrayé, attendant avec appréhension sa réponse. Kurogane lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de rester. Tu as beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette ville, dont certains doivent être particulièrement douloureux. Moi j'aime cet endroit, j'y ai passé toute ma vie. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne peux pas le quitter. Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas partir sans moi, mais que tu te sentirais mal de forcer à m'en aller, et c'est adorable. Cependant il faut que tu saches que moi ce qui me ferait culpabiliser c'est de te forcer à rester alors que le mieux pour toi serait de partir. Tu as fait tellement de progrès, comment je pourrais t'obliger à stagner ?

-Kuro…

Il lui posa l'index en travers des lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Si tu me demande si j'accepterais de déménager, la réponse est évidement oui. Je te suivrais où tu veux si ça doit te permettre d'aller mieux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Tu en as déjà tellement fait…

-Qui te parle de sacrifier quoi que ce soit ? Le fait de déménager dans un endroit nouveau ne veux pas forcément dire qu'on doit aller s'enterrer au fin fond des montagnes. Il y a un tas de ville à une petite vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Je suis sûr qu'on aura largement de quoi trouver notre bonheur sans partir à l'autre bout du pays.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, mais je crois que tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

-Si tu veux. Je doute que ça me fasse changer d'avis cela dit.

-Juste, prend un moment pour y penser, tu veux bien ?

-D'accord.

S'il devait être complètement honnête, Kurogane n'était pas fou de joie à l'idée de devoir déménager dans une autre ville. Il avait grandi ici et il adorait cet endroit. Ce n'était pas une très grande ville, elle n'était pas touristique, et beaucoup de gens ne savaient pas la placer sur une carte, mais c'était sa ville. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus était surtout de devoir s'éloigner de son meilleur ami et probablement quitter son travail. Seishiro et lui ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis leur rencontre à la fac. Ne plus le voir tous les jours allait lui manquer.

En même temps s'il devait choisir entre sa vie actuelle et Fye, il n'avait même pas à réfléchir pour savoir que son petit-ami gagnait haut la main. Tant qu'il était avec Fye, il se sentirait bien où qu'ils aillent. Il devait également reconnaître que le jeune homme avait une bonne raison de vouloir déménager, ce n'était pas un simple caprice. Son frère adoré avait été assassiné dans cette ville, et il était enterré dans son cimetière. Ce n'était donc clairement pas le meilleur endroit possible pour prendre un départ sur des bases saines.

À bientôt vingt-sept ans peut-être était-il temps qu'il quitte un peu sa ville natale. Ils allaient partir tous les deux et tirer un trait sur tout ce qui leur était arrivé de mauvais ici. Ashura, les mails, Henry, Yui, ils laisseraient tout derrière eux. Et comme il l'avait dit, ils n'avaient pas à s'exiler à l'autre bout du pays, ils pouvaient aller habiter dans une ville voisine. Cela leur permettrait de faire une sorte de compromis en quittant la ville tout en restant assez près pour garder facilement le contact avec leurs amis.

Finalement plus il y réfléchissait moins l'idée de partir lui était désagréable. Au contraire il se sentait presque excité par cette perspective. Ils allaient se construire une nouvelle vie, ensemble. Si quelqu'un était venu le voir six mois plus tôt pour lui dire ça, il lui aurait probablement ri au nez.

Cette histoire de déménagement le hanta toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne, il abandonna l'idée de dormir et s'installa dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur. Quand Fye le rejoint une bonne demi-heure plus tard il le trouva en train de comparer différentes offres pour des appartements dans des villes à côté.

-C'est ça que tu appelles prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Râla-t-il gentiment en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Je n'ai fait que ça de la nuit, figure-toi !

-Et donc tu as décidé de te lever à six heures du matin pour regarder les offres immobilières ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'en ai trouvé des pas mal du tout, en plus !

-Montre-moi.

Le blond s'installa sur ses genoux pendant qu'il faisait défiler les appartements qu'il avait sélectionné à l'écran. Ils en gardèrent une partie sous le coude et décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches dès qu'ils auraient un moment. Ils avaient encore tout le temps pour se décider.

Fye lui précisa néanmoins qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils s'installent quelque part où il y avait une université. Finalement l'insistance de ses parents avait eu raison de lui et il commençait sérieusement à envisager de reprendre des études et de passer son permis.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais passer comme diplôme ? Se renseigna Kurogane, en sortant de quoi petit-déjeuner.

-J'aimerais tenter le concours pour être professeur en école primaire. M'occuper de Kohane m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'adore les enfants. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment fait pour enseigner, mais c'est quelque chose qui m'attire.

-Le principal c'est que ça te plaise ! Je te vois très bien en tant que prof moi ! Tu as une idée des études nécessaires ?

-La formation se fait en deux ans à la faculté, et ensuite il faut être pris au concours de sortie pour obtenir la licence de professeur. La rentrée se fait en avril donc c'est trop tard pour m'inscrire cette année. Cela dit ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me laissera le temps de me remettre au niveau pour l'entrée à la fac et je pourrais avoir mon code et mon permis pour aller tout seul en cours.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des recherches on dirait… Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Kurogane était heureux de voir que Fye avait commencé à se projeter sur le long terme. Il l'imaginait bien en professeur des écoles entourés de gamins fous de lui. Son air doux et gentil lui avait toujours donné la côte chez les enfants.

Il partit de chez lui en laissant un Fye ravi en train de chantonner. En arrivant au travail il hésita à informer tout de suite son meilleur ami de leur décision de partir. Rien n'était vraiment décidé, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt.

Seishiro ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le loisir de poursuivre sa réflexion. À peine avait-il passé la porte que ce dernier se précipita vers lui, à moitié affolé.

-Kuro il faut que tu m'aides vieux !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Kamui, le frère de Subaru, veut qu'on mange ensemble après-demain. Vu le fiasco de la dernière fois je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se retrouve que tous les trois au restaurant.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi je vais pouvoir t'aider…

-Venez manger avec nous toi et Fye !

Kamui devait avoir fait une sacrée impression à son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci flippe au point venir le recruter en tant que soutien.

-Je veux bien, mais on ne peut pas s'incruster comme ça…

Le brun avait très envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Subaru pour apprendre à connaître l'homme qui avait réussi le miracle de fidéliser Seishiro. Il se voyait cependant assez mal s'inviter dans un repas auquel il n'était pas censé être convié.

-T'inquiète, je leur en ai parlé et ils n'y voient pas d'inconvénient. Enfin Subaru en tout cas…

-Tu leur as demandé avant que je te donne ma réponse ? Tu n'aurais pas eu l'air con si j'avais dit non !

-Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas, tu es trop gentil pour ça.

-Ouais, tu dis ça quand ça t'arrange !

Kurogane n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire un repas de couples avec Seishiro. Ce n'était pas exactement leur premier puisqu'il y avait déjà eu cette fameuse soirée chez lui avec Henry et Fye, mais il préférait ne pas la compter. La plupart du temps il s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à se souvenir que Fye et Seishiro s'étaient fréquentés. De toute façon c'était du passé maintenant puisque son meilleur ami avait trouvé quelqu'un et que manifestement c'était l'amour fou. Il espérait simplement que le fameux Kamui n'était pas si terrible qu'il le lui avait dit, sinon ce repas risquait d'être assez mouvementé.

Le borgne était tellement heureux qu'il ait accepté qu'il passa la journée à le remercier et le laissa même quitter le travail une demi-heure plus tôt. Par réflexe le brun consulta son portable sur le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait reçu un texto de Tomoyo lui indiquant qu'ils avaient annoncé à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte et que sa mère était complètement hystérique. Elle le prévenait que Sonomi risquait fortement de l'appeler dans la soirée pour l'inviter à la fête qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire pour célébrer l'événement. Elle lui demandait de faire semblant de ne pas être au courant de sa grossesse pour ne pas vexer sa mère. Elle avait également joint une photo de l'échographie qu'elle avait été passer dans la journée. Le médecin n'avait rien vu d'anormal, mais ils devaient encore attendre les résultats des tests pour les maladies. Le brun lui répondit qu'il était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien, et lui demanda de le tenir au courant quand elle aurait le reste des résultats.

-C'est dingue de penser que ce truc minuscule va devenir dans quelques mois ton petit-cousin ou ta petite-cousine ! S'exclama Fye lorsqu'il lui montra le message. La nature est incroyable des fois !

-Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que Tomoyo va vraiment avoir un bébé. J'ai l'impression de devenir vieux !

-C'est peut-être le cas !

-Quoi ?! Se vexa-t-il, outré du manque de soutien de son petit-ami. Tu vas voir toi !

Fye s'enfuit en courant, complètement mort de rire. Kurogane finit par le rattraper et le jeter sur le canapé où il le couvrit de chatouilles. Le blond finit par rendre les armes et s'excusa de l'avoir traité de vieux.

Comme Tomoyo l'avait dit, Sonomi téléphona à Kurogane juste avant l'heure du repas. Surexcitée elle s'empressa de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Se rappelant les consignes de sa cousine il joua les ignorants et la laissa le bassiner avec les informations qu'il avait déjà reçu par sms. Sa tante en profita également pour les inviter Fye et lui à une grande fête chez elle afin de célébrer l'arrivée de son premier petit-enfant. Elle le força à noter la liste de cadeaux potentiels qu'elle avait préparé et lui ordonna de la prévenir dès qu'il aurait choisi celui qu'il voulait offrir afin d'éviter qu'il y ait des doublons. Quand enfin elle se décida à raccrocher, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.

Décidément sa vie était bien remplie ces derniers temps. Entre le déménagement, le bébé et les problèmes de couple de Seishiro, il n'allait bientôt plus savoir où donner de la tête !


	58. Frères

-Il ne reste plus que cette enveloppe et on aura terminé.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné Kuro. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à le faire seul.

-Avec plaisir, mon ange.

Fye se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et sorti de la voiture.

Ils avaient passé ces deux derniers jours à se renseigner sur les différentes associations et organismes présents dans la ville et dans la région. Le blond en avait choisi une dizaine auxquels il avait décidé de donner l'argent d'Ashura qui lui restait. Dans sa sélection on retrouvait des associations contre la faim ou la pauvreté, des instituts de recherche contre le cancer ou les maladies orphelines, des associations luttant pour la cause LGBT, des groupes de soutien aux personnes souffrant d'addiction, et une association d'aide aux victimes d'agressions sexuelles.

Chacun des groupements allait avoir la surprise de découvrir un gros chèque dans leur boite aux lettres. Fye avait insisté pour qu'ils déposent les enveloppes en personne afin d'être sûrs que l'argent ne se perde pas. Les sommes qu'il avait données seraient dérisoires pour les instituts de recherche, mais pour les associations ce serait probablement une très grosse donation.

Comme Ashura avait eu le bon goût de lui créer un nouveau compte pour y verser l'argent, ils n'avaient même pas eu à calculer ce qui était à lui et ce qui était à Fye. Le blond allait attendre que tous ses chèques aient été encaissés puis il clôturerait définitivement le compte. Les salaires de ses boulots de mannequin avaient été versés sur un compte différent et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion s'y toucher depuis, ce qui lui faisait de belles économies. Avec ce qui lui restait ils auraient de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son diplôme. Ce ne serait pas la grande vie, mais ils vivraient confortablement.

Fye avait décidé de donner en dernier à l'association dont l'objet le touchait le plus : celle d'aide aux victimes. Il espérait qu'en lui permettant de se développer l'association pourrait aider plus de gens et leur éviter de vivre le même enfer que lui. Kurogane avait vivement approuvé son choix quand son petit-ami lui avait donné ce groupe comme le premier de la liste de ceux qui allaient bénéficier de ses donations. Cet argent n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur usage. Après des années à servir de moyen de pression contre une victime, il allait finalement en aider d'autres. C'était une sacrée ironie, mais dans le bon sens du terme pour une fois.

Les deux hommes étaient devant l'entrée du bâtiment, occupés à chercher l'association parmi les boites aux lettres, quand une femme les interpella.

-Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

-Ça va aller, merci. On cherche juste la boite aux lettres de l'association Stop Agressions, expliqua Fye tentant de cacher son malaise.

La femme parut surprise puis elle se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment dans ce cas. Je suis la présidente de l'association.

-Oh…

Le visage du blond se décomposa. Kurogane lui lança un regard de soutien. Son petit-ami n'avait pas prévu de parler avec un représentant des groupes auxquels il donnait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer d'où lui venait tout cet argent, ni pourquoi il en faisait cadeau. Il aurait pu mentir, prétendre qu'il était un riche avec une conscience, mais il avait préféré tout faire par la poste pour avoir le moins de contacts possibles.

-Vous pouvez me donner votre lettre, ce sera plus simple.

-C'est que… je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je ne peux pas vous la donner sans être sûr que vous êtes…

-… que je suis bien la présidente de l'association. Evidemment, c'est compréhensible. Je pourrais tout aussi bien une folle qui passait par là dans la rue.

-Je n'aurais pas forcément formulé ça de cette façon…

-Suivez-moi, on va aller dans mon bureau. Ça me permettra de vous prouver mon identité, et de vous offrir le café.

L'Anglais voulu protester mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car la femme était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte. À contre cœur, il la suivi à l'intérieur talonné par Kurogane qui lui attrapa la main au passage.

-Tu veux que je lui donne ? Demanda-t-il discrètement en désignant l'enveloppe.

-Non, je peux le faire.

-Comme tu veux.

La femme n'avait manifestement pas menti car elle les fit entrer dans les locaux de l'association et les installa sur un canapé avant d'aller faire du café. Elle leur tendit les gobelets brûlants avec un grand sourire puis s'assit en face d'eux.

-Dites-moi messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Rien. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Fye lui donna l'enveloppe. Dubitative, son interlocutrice commença à l'ouvrir tandis qu'il s'empressait de plonger le nez dans sa boisson. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension elle sorti le chèque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle vit le montant indiqué sur le papier. Elle regarda successivement Fye puis le chèque plusieurs fois de suite, incapable de dire un mot.

-C'est… beaucoup d'argent… vraiment beaucoup… finit-elle par bafouiller.

-Je sais que vous en ferez un meilleur usage que moi.

-Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça représente pour nous ! On est une association récente, et régionale en plus. On n'a jamais eu autant d'argent… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Développez-vous et aidez le plus de gens possible, ce sera largement suffisant comme remerciement.

Semblant toujours hésiter à y croire, la présidente se mis à fixer le bout de papier, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse si elle le lâchait du regard.

Fye profita de sa distraction pour prendre congé. Il prétendit qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous et se dépêcha d'entraîner Kurogane vers la porte. Ils ressortaient à peine de l'immeuble quand la voix de la femme leur cria d'attendre. Elle les rejoignit en courant, le chèque toujours à la main.

-Ne partez pas comme ça ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de vous dire merci. Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Fye Flowright, mais ce n'est pas…

Sans le laisser finir de protester, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra vigoureusement.

-Merci M. Flowright. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ce don va changer les choses pour nous !

-Je ne fais pas ça pour les remerciements vous savez…

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Pour soulager ma conscience principalement. Peut-être aussi parce que… à une époque j'aurai eu besoin qu'une association comme la vôtre soit là pour m'aider.

Il fallut quelques secondes à son interlocutrice pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsque qu'elle le réalisa une expression désolée se peignit sur son visage.

-Évidemment… Je suis bête. Parfois on a tendance à oublier que les femmes ne sont pas les seules à pouvoir être victimes d'agression sexuelle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, je suis désolé. Bonne journée !

Le blond saisit la main de Kurogane et le tira fermement vers la voiture.

-Encore merci ! Lança la présidente de l'association pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. N'hésitez pas à venir à un de nos groupe de parole si vous le souhaitez. On sera plus que ravies de vous accueillir. Ils ont lieu ici tous les jeudis !

-J'y penserai ! Menti Fye avec un grand sourire et un signe de main.

À peine la portière refermée, l'Anglais poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ramène-nous à la maison s'il te plaît, ça m'a épuisé.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de la fuir tu sais. Elle voulait seulement te remercier…

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'être remercié ! J'aurai dû faire ça il y a déjà longtemps…

-Tu ne te sens pas plus léger maintenant que c'est fait ? Il voulait te manipuler en utilisant cet argent et tu as retourné ça contre lui en t'en servant pour faire le bien. Tu as gagné Fye ! C'est terminé, il n'a plus rien qu'il puisse utiliser contre toi.

Le blond se tourna vers Kurogane, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

-Kuro, je suis libre !

-Oui mon ange, il peut plus t'atteindre désormais.

Lui attrapant la main, son petit-ami commença à le fixer amoureusement.

-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

-On n'allait quand même pas laisser ce monstre gagner ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis un beau chevalier en armure. Mon rôle c'est de sauver les princes en détresse.

-C'est vrai, mais puisque tu m'as secouru maintenant on va être obligé de se marier et d'avoir pleins d'enfants !

-Tant mieux, c'est ce qui était prévu !

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes faire pour les enfants ? Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais on ne peut pas exactement les fabriquer par la voie naturelle…

Fye lui jeta un regard taquin, heureux de l'avoir piégé. Kurogane ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement.

-Tu en es bien sûr ? On pourrait réessayer, juste pour être certains…

-Monsieur le chevalier serait-ce une piètre excuse pour tenter de me mettre dans votre lit ?

-Ça dépend, vous voulez essayer ailleurs mon prince ?

Sortant de son rôle, le blond éclata de rire et le traita d'obsédé. Kurogane se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un air suggestif ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de son petit-ami. Une fois son fou rire passé ce dernier lui signala, joueur :

-Il va falloir mettre un coup d'accélérateur si tu veux qu'on ait le temps de faire quelque chose avant que tu reprennes le travail…

Le brun ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Ce genre de proposition ça ne se refusait pas. Et tant pis s'il était un peu en retard, Seishiro comprendrait…

En réalité son patron ne remarqua même qu'il n'était pas revenu à son poste à l'heure. Le repas avec Kamui était prévu pour le lendemain et le borgne faisait une vraie fixation dessus. Il bassinait tous ses collègues avec ça, leur demandant des conseils pour ne pas tout foirer une deuxième fois. Kurogane avait tenté de lui signaler que plus il serait stressé plus il y avait de chance qu'il fasse les choses de travers, mais au lieu de l'écouter le borgne l'avait supplié d'arriver en avance pour être sûr que lui et Fye seraient déjà là à l'arrivée de Kamui. Son seul objectif étant que la soirée se passe le mieux possible, le brun avait accepté et ils avaient convenus de se retrouver un quart d'heure plus tôt que le rendez-vous.

Fye était probablement le plus excité de tous par l'idée de ce dîner. Il avait subi toutes les avancées de la vie amoureuse de Seishiro par le biais de son petit-ami, et maintenant il se réjouissait de revoir Subaru en tant que petit-ami officiel. Kurogane aussi était heureux d'avoir l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami avec son mec, mais il avait plus de réserves sur le fait qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée. Vu comme le borgne flippait il avait commencé à se dire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas exagéré du tout quand il avait dit que Kamui le détestait.

Comme promis, à sept heures moins le quart Fye et Kurogane retrouvèrent Seishiro devant le restaurant dans lequel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Le brun s'étonna de ne pas voir Subaru en train d'attendre avec lui, avant de se souvenir que les deux frères étaient censés arriver ensemble.

-Salut les gars ! Lança-t-il à leur attention.

-Salut Sei' ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Je suis content de te voir. Ça commençait à faire un moment !

-C'est vrai. On devrait manger ensemble plus souvent.

-Excellente idée !

Prenant un air plus sérieux, Seishiro lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Comment tu vas ? Kuro m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été facile pour toi ces derniers temps…

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien maintenant. Grâce à Kuro tout est enfin réglé !

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Le borgne eut beau dire ça en souriant, le brun vit qu'il lui jetait un regard interrogateur. Kurogane l'avait toujours tenu au courant de toutes les évolutions avec Fye, excepté pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ça alors que cette histoire de repas le mettait déjà dans tous ses états. Pour le rassurer il lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait plus tard. Fye n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point Seishiro savait ce qui se passait dans les détails.

De toute façon il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait annoncer à son meilleur ami, et qui était beaucoup plus importante. On aurait pu penser que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour faire ça, mais il s'était dit que ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose avant l'arrivée de Kamui et Subaru.

-Sei', il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant.

-C'est quoi ces têtes les mecs ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous marier ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça. On a décidé de déménager.

-Quoi, encore ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre appartement ?

-Tu n'y es pas. On veut partir dans une autre ville.

Le borgne eut un moment de flottement. Les sourcils froncés il le fixait avec incompréhension, comme si son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Inquiet à l'idée de lui faire peur pour rien, Kurogane s'empressa d'apporter des précisions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas partir au bout du monde. On sera à maximum une demi-heure d'ici. Tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi aussi facilement, loin de là !

-Comment tu feras pour aller bosser ? Tu ne vas pas te taper l'aller-retour tous les jours.

-Justement, à ce propos… je crois que ce serait plus simple que j'arrête de travailler à la salle avec vous.

-Je peux vous demander pourquoi cette décision d'un coup ?

Refusant de laisser son petit-ami répondre à cette question, Fye prit les devant.

-C'est de ma faute. C'est trop difficile pour moi de rester ici après ce qui est arrivé à Yui. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te voler Kuro mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop…

Presque outré, le borgne leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Fye. Ce serait ridicule de ma part de t'en vouloir. J'avais oublié que c'est ici que ton frère est… Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est normal que tu veuilles partir. Le plus étonnant c'est même que tu ne l'aies pas fait plus tôt.

-Peut-être mais Kuro n'a pas de raison de partir lui…

-Tu déconnes ?! Cette tête de nœud est incapable de passer une journée loin de toi sans déprimer. Tu n'imagines pas les crises qu'il me fait à chaque fois tu t'en vas, même pour deux jours. Il est absolument hors de question que tu fasses ne serait-ce qu'envisager de partir sans lui ! Il en deviendrait tellement insupportable que je serais obligé de le mettre à la porte pour le laisser te rejoindre.

-Je t'emmerde ! C'est complètement exagéré en plus ! Protesta virulemment Kurogane.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il refusait que Seishiro lui mette la honte devant Fye. Le blond n'était pas obligé de savoir à quel point il pouvait être pathétique parfois.

-Dis-toi ça si ça peut te rassurer…

-Enfoiré !

Le brun poussa gentiment son meilleur ami. L'autre avait beau le charrier, il savait qu'au fond c'était sa façon de leur donner sa bénédiction. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'il la leur accorde, mais il était heureux que ça se soit passé aussi facilement.

-Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous ne revenez pas nous voir très régulièrement, je n'hésiterai pas à débarquer chez vous pour botter vos jolis petits culs ! C'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche. Cela dit, on n'est pas parti tout de suite. On ne sait même pas encore dans quelle ville on ira.

-Peut-être, mais au moins vous êtes prévenus.

Ils eurent rapidement le temps d'évoquer la fête que Sonomi avait prévu pour célébrer l'arrivée de son petit-fils ou de sa petite-fille, et le fait que Seishiro allait devenir oncle avant que Subaru et Kamui ne finissent pas arriver.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ensemble, Kurogane n'aurait eu aucun mal à deviner qui était Kamui en le voyant. La ressemblance avec son frère était frappante. Ils avaient les mêmes boucles brunes qui tombaient délicatement autour de leurs visages et les mêmes traits fins. Cependant, Kamui avait un air moins féminin que Subaru, et ses yeux bleus lançaient un regard perçant à l'opposé de la douceur qui émanait de son frère.

Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, Subaru accéléra le pas avant de se jeter au cou de son petit-ami.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Déclara le jeune homme en le serrant contre lui.

-Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée.

-Si justement, c'est ce que je viens de te dire…

-Tu marques un point, l'expression n'était pas bien choisie !

Subaru éclata de rire. Avec un sourire attendri, il attrapa le visage de Seishiro et l'embrassa tendrement.

Fye laissa échapper un gloussement, et chuchota qu'ils étaient trop mignons. Voyant l'expression de Kamui s'assombrir brusquement, Kurogane décida qu'il était temps de faire les présentations.

-Je suis Kurogane, et voici mon petit-ami Fye.

-Kamui. Enchanté.

Sans un semblant de sourire il leur serra la main.

Les deux amoureux ayant décidés de se lâcher, ils purent également saluer Subaru qui lui se montra très chaleureux. Il semblait lui aussi très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée. Malheureusement il déchanta rapidement lorsque son frère lança un « bonsoir » glacial à l'adresse de Seishiro, lui serrant à peine la main. Gêné, il s'empressa de proposer qu'ils rentrent dans le restaurant.

Au moment de s'asseoir, Kamui se débrouilla pour se placer entre son frère et le borgne, mais Subaru ne se laissa pas faire et l'obligea à échanger avec lui. D'un commun accord, Seishiro et Kamui refusèrent qu'ils prennent un apéritif et insistèrent pour qu'ils commencent directement à manger.

Pendant qu'ils regardaient la carte, et même quand ils passèrent la commande, Kurogane remarqua que Kamui les fixait, lui et Fye. Il semblait chercher où il les avait déjà vu, et malheureusement lui savait parfaitement où. Ses prières pour qu'il finisse par abandonner furent vaines car une lumière s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de son vis à vis.

-Ce n'est pas vous dans cette pub pour les jeans à télé ?

-Si…

Le brun n'avait pas honte d'avoir tourné dans ce spot, mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre que toute la ville lui en parle. Même son marchand de tabac lui avait tenu la jambe avec ça ! N'y avait-il donc personne qui n'avait pas vu cette foutue pub ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Subaru s'empressa de surenchérir.

-Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. J'adore cette pub ! J'ai même acheté un de leur jeans à cause d'elle.

-Tant mieux, ça veut dire que ça marche ! Se réjouit Fye.

-Le fait que vous soyez vraiment ensemble explique pourquoi vous êtes aussi convainquant à l'écran.

Comme toujours Seishiro fut incapable de tenir sa langue.

-Désolé de te contredire Subaru mais ils n'étaient pas encore en couple à l'époque.

-Vraiment ? Votre performance est d'autant plus impressionnante dans ce cas !

-Merci.

Kurogane sourit à l'intention du jeune homme mais lança un regard meurtrier au borgne. Le pire c'est que cet imbécile était mort de rire, fier de lui.

Très vite Subaru et Fye reprirent la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé à la piscine sur les études du plus jeune. La parapsychologie et l'étude de tous ces phénomènes en rapport avec les esprits fascinaient le blond. Déjà enfant il était fan des histoires de fantômes et de maisons hantées et tous les ans il avait forcé sa famille à fêter Halloween alors même que cette fête était inexistante au Japon. Kurogane était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop rationnel pour croire à ce genre de chose mais ces croyances étaient répandues dans son pays alors il n'était pas étonné qu'on puisse les étudier.

Remarquant que son frère ne faisait plus attention à lui, Kamui en profita pour se tourner vers Seishiro et Kurogane. Malgré son air apparemment nonchalant, le brun sentait qu'il était prêt à passer l'attaque.

-Subaru m'a dit que vous étiez meilleurs amis. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Je dirais sept ans, répondit Seishiro qui cherchait où il voulait en venir.

-Kurogane, en sept ans combien de fois Seishiro a-t-il eu une relation stable ?

Maintenant Kurogane comprenait pourquoi son meilleur ami craignait autant Kamui. Le jeune homme savait poser les questions qui faisaient le plus mal. Manifestement il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de la poser. Malheureusement pour lui il y avait un paramètre qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte : ce soir le brun était là pour couvrir les arrières de Seishiro, quitte à mentir.

-Je n'ai pas tenu le compte mais je dirais deux ou trois. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça…

Le borgne lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. L'air de Kamui s'assombrit mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement.

-Il paraît que vous êtes très proches. Étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux attirés par les hommes, ce n'est pas trop dur d'empêcher votre relation de devenir ambiguë ?

Ça c'était un sacré un coup bas ! Il avait encore combien de question pièges dans ce genre dans sa manche ? Elles ne pouvaient pas lui venir aussi facilement, il les avait forcément préparées à l'avance. Ce n'était pas un dîner, c'était un traquenard.

Sans cacher son irritation cette fois, Kurogane s'empressa de lui clouer le bec.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gay qu'on n'est pas capable de garder une amitié au stade platonique !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tout le monde à l'air de s'accorder à dire que l'amitié homme-femme ne marche pas et qu'il finit toujours par y avoir une tension sexuelle, alors j'ai pensé que peut être c'était la même chose pour les homosexuels.

Jusque-là resté en retrait, Seishiro se décida à intervenir.

-Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ta théorie tienne la route. Moi je suis bi donc en suivant ton raisonnement je ne pourrais être ami avec personne. Pourtant j'ai tout un tas d'amis et je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec eux.

-Au temps pour moi.

Kamui haussa les épaules et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Après quelques secondes il parut réaliser quelque chose et se releva brusquement.

-Attend, tu as dit que tu étais bi ? Tu es attiré par les deux sexes, c'est cas ?

-C'est ça, oui…

-Donc ça veut dire que tu as deux fois plus de chance de tromper Subaru...

Seishiro paraissait vouloir se frapper la tête contre la table. Il devait regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir gardé cette information pour lui. Maintenant Kamui avait un argument de plus pour considérer qu'il n'était pas bien pour son frère.

-Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça Kamui. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi de te préoccuper de ça, déclara Subaru, volant au secours de son petit ami.

Le jeune homme lançait un regard mécontent en direction de son frère. Ce dernier marmonna de vagues excuses et replongea le nez dans son assiette. Malgré les efforts de Fye et Subaru pour l'intégrer dans la conversation, Kamui ne parla quasiment plus.

Les quatre autres s'efforcèrent de ne pas trop en tenir compte et de passer une bonne soirée, ce qu'ils réussirent plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Subaru était toujours aussi charmant et intéressant. Il était intelligent, mais aussi drôle et surtout terriblement amoureux. Quand Seishiro parlait il le fixait comme si tout ce qu'il disait était passionnant. L'inverse était également vrai car dès qu'il en avait l'occasion le borgne se mettait à regarder Subaru comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Attendris et amusés par leur comportement, Fye et Kurogane passèrent une bonne partie du repas à s'échanger des regards entendus en riant sous cape.

Finalement au moment du dessert, Fye réussi à faire parler Kamui en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il préparait un concours pour entrer dans la police. Le blond se renseigna pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette vocation chez lui. Il avait manifestement appuyé sur le bon bouton car Kamui devint pratiquement intarissable. Il expliqua des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il voulait aider les gens et s'assurer que la justice soit rendue. Tout le monde s'accorda à dire que c'était un but noble.

-Quelqu'un veut un thé ou un café ? Demanda Seishiro à la ronde quand ils eurent tous fini de manger.

Il n'obtint que des réponses négatives.

-Dans ce cas je vais payer.

Malgré les protestations collectives, le borgne se leva d'un bon et se sauva, son portefeuille à la main.

-Seishiro revient ici ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout payer ! Cria Subaru en le poursuivant.

Les trois convives restant décidèrent de rester assis sentant que c'était peine perdue. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls avec Kamui, Kurogane vit une occasion de plaider la cause de son meilleur ami. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu ce soir après tout !

-Kamui, il faut que je te dise, Seishiro est quelqu'un de bien. Je le connais par cœur, alors tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis qu'il est raide dingue de ton frère et que jamais il ne lui fera du mal.

-Seishiro m'a l'air d'être un espèce de Don Juan qui s'empressera de laisser tomber Subaru dès qu'il s'en sera lassé. Désolé de te le dire mais moi je ne le trouve pas assez bien pour Subaru. Mon frère est sensible et je refuse de le voir terminer avec le cœur en miette !

Le brun allait répondre, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Fye.

-Mon frère faisait la même chose que toi quand on était au collège. À chaque fois que je sortais avec quelqu'un il s'empressait de vérifier si selon ses critères cette personne était bien pour moi ou non. Ça m'énervait énormément. La plus grosse dispute qu'on ait jamais eu était à ce sujet. Si je peux te donner un conseil : arrête de vouloir décider à la place de Subaru. Tout ce que tu risques c'est de te le mettre à dos.

-Je sais que je suis trop protecteur avec lui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Crois moi, tu devrais essayer de faire un effort si tu ne veux pas fâcher ton frère. C'est sa relation, c'est à lui de décider.

Le retour de l'intéressé coupa court à leur conversation. Tentant de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de lui la seconde d'avant, ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires.

Une fois dehors ils commencèrent à se dire bonne nuit. Sa main fermement accrochée à celle de Seishiro, Subaru embrassa son frère sur la joue. Devant son regard éberlué il se décida à expliquer :

-J'ai changé d'avis finalement, je vais passer la nuit chez Seishiro. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Kamui ouvrit brusquement la bouche pour commencer à répondre, mais il croisa les regards inquisiteurs de Fye et Kurogane. Se ravisant il colla un semblant de sourire sur son visage, et dans une performance digne des plus grands acteurs hollywoodiens il grinça entre ses dents :

-Non, non, pas du tout…

-Génial ! Se réjouit Subaru qui l'avait naïvement cru.

Seishiro, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il regarda ses amis avec un air interrogateur mais ces derniers lui opposèrent leur sourire le plus innocent. Conscient qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas de réponse ce soir, le borgne se décida à les saluer.

Ils commençaient chacun à partir de leur côté quand Kurogane ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer aux deux tourtereaux :

-Amusez-vous bien, mais pensez à dormir quand même !

Subaru se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les oreilles de cramoisies. Seishiro se retourna et lui jeta un regard furibond. Hilare, Kurogane lui fit son plus beau sourire et reprit son chemin comme si de rien était.

-Méchant ! Gloussa Fye en l'attrapant par la taille.

-Quoi ? C'était une vengeance méritée !

Son petit-ami eut beau le traiter de gamin, force était de constater qu'il ne nia pas qu'il avait raison.

Le lendemain matin Kurogane profitait de sa grasse matinée dominicale quand il fut réveillé par des mouvements dans le lit. Il se tourna en grommelant et entrouvrit un œil. Fye était debout devant la penderie, occupé à se choisir des vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme sursauta au son de sa voix.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit pourtant…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu te lèves déjà ?

-Il y a une boulangerie française qui vient d'ouvrir dans le quartier. J'ai pensé que je pourrais aller chercher des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est une excellente idée. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, recouche-toi. Je reviens vite.

Le blond vint lui donner un rapide baiser puis quitta la chambre. Kurogane lui était reconnaissant de le laisser dormir, il ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger du lit pour le moment. Avec satisfaction il se réinstalla confortablement sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Il avait entendu la porte claquer depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un téléphone se mit à sonner sur une table de chevet. Cette andouille avait dû oublier ses clés !

En soupirant le brun tâtonna du bout des doigts pour trouver son portable. En l'attrapant il eut la surprise de découvrir que ce n'était pas lui qui sonnait. Fye avait apparemment oublié le sien. Bien décidé à faire taire l'objet du délit, il rampa jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit et saisit le smartphone. Il appuya sur tous les boutons en espérant faire taire le son mais il ne parvint à rien. En désespoir de cause il se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour raccrocher. Il reçut une décharge en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel masqué. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être une publicité mais il sentait qu'il n'en était rien. L'appelant était Ashura, il en était persuadé.

Il s'empressa de décrocher en réalisant que le téléphone n'allait pas continuer à sonner bien longtemps. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre avait déjà commencé à parler.

«  **Tu te décides enfin à décrocher ? Tu as presque réussi à me mettre en colère en m'ignorant comme ça. Dire que je me suis embêté à te faire des excuses auxquelles tu n'as même pas pris la peine répondre...**

-Désolé mon vieux, Fye n'est pas là pour le moment.

**-Kurogane ?**

-Tout juste. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi, Ashura. »

Il y eut un long blanc. L'autre ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'il sache comment il s'appelait. Le brun sourit, satisfait d'avoir marqué un point.

« **Comme ça tu as fini par découvrir mon nom. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi tenace.**

-Ça n'a pas été très difficile. Fye me l'a dit.

**-Non, c'est impossible. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.**

-Tu le connais moins bien que ce que tu penses on dirait. Tu espérais peut-être l'effrayer en m'envoyant ce mail, ou bien me convaincre de rompre mais c'est tout le contraire que tu as provoqué. Fye m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé. Je sais tout. »

L'autre laissa échapper un rire condescendant.

«  **Tu me permettra d'en douter. Il semblerait que ce soit toi qui ne le connaisse pas si tu crois ça.**

-Crois moi espèce de salopard, je sais exactement ce que tu lui as fait ! Si ce n'était que de moi, tu croupirais déjà en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

**-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.**

-Bien au contraire, je suis loin d'avoir terminé ! »

Kurogane bouillait de rage depuis tellement longtemps, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'enfuir si facilement. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il voulait mettre au clair avec Ashura, et il ne raccrocherait pas avant que ce soit fait.

«  **Rien ne m'oblige à t'écouter.**

-Tu peux raccrocher si tu veux, mais si tu le fais je rappellerai à ton cabinet et à moins que ta secrétaire ne te passe le téléphone je commencerai à tout lui raconter.

**-C'est une menace ?**

-J'énonce seulement un fait. »

Ashura soupira mais ne raccrocha pas. Comme le brun s'en doutait, l'autre n'avait pas envie que ses petits secrets s'ébruitent et viennent ruiner sa belle réputation.

« Je vais être très clair : tu vas laisser Fye tranquille, de façon définitive. Tu ne l'appelles plus, et tu ne lui envoies plus de mail. Si jamais tu essayes de le contacter, crois moi je te le ferais amèrement regretter.

- **Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi que Fye ne portera pas plainte.**

-Je ne peux peut-être pas t'envoyer en prison, mais je peux quand même te faire beaucoup de mal.

**-Tiens donc. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre je te prie ?** »

Qu'il le prenne de haut tant qu'il voulait, il allait lui faire ravaler son ton suffisant. Ashura se croyait intouchable parce qu'il était riche et puissant, mais il avait sous-estimé la haine qu'il avait provoqué chez Kurogane. Quand il était en colère contre quelqu'un il savait se montrer très imaginatif sur les façons de se venger.

« Tu te rappelles des vidéos que tu m'as envoyées ? Je les ais gardées figure toi. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles pourraient servir de preuves devant un tribunal, par contre que je suis certain que n'importe quel journaliste à la recherche d'un scoop se fera un plaisir de les balancer à la face du monde. C'est vrai que les visages sont floutés mais avec des cheveux comme les tiens c'est assez inutile. Qu'est-ce qui se passera à ton avis au moment où ta réputation s'effondrera ? Tu crois que tes amis viendront t'aider ? Moi je pense qu'ils te laisseront couler pour le groupe. »

C'était un pari risqué que Kurogane faisait là. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution. Envoyer ces vidéos à la presse reviendrait à les rendre publiques. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Fye. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est qu'Ashura le croie assez en colère pour aller jusqu'au bout.

**« Tu bluffes. Tu ne le feras pas.**

-Tu veux prendre le risque ? Essaye si tu veux vérifier à quel point je suis sérieux. Je t'assure que je me ferais un plaisir de réduire ta carrière en miettes !

**-Tu comptes réellement me faire chanter ?**

-Je trouve que c'est un juste retour des choses.

**-Fye est courant de ça ?**

-Fye n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. Je crois même qu'il se fiche de savoir quels moyens j'ai utilisé du moment que tu le laisse tranquille. »

Le son était étouffé mais il lui sembla entendre le psy jurer. Il était piégé et il le savait.

« Est-ce qu'on a un accord ? Tu n'entres plus jamais en contact avec Fye et les vidéos que tu m'as envoyé resteront là où elles sont.

- **… j'accepte.**

-Excellente décision. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! »

Kurogane lui raccrocha au nez. Il jubilait littéralement. Il aurait cent fois préféré pouvoir envoyer Ashura derrière les barreaux, mais rien que d'avoir réussi à débarrasser Fye de lui était une grande victoire. Cette fois-ci c'était réellement terminé. Le blond allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie sans avoir peur de le voir réapparaître.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée tira le brun de ses pensées. Sans attendre il se précipita pour aller prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut pris de court par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection.

-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça mon chéri ? Je ne suis parti que quinze minutes.

Kurogane ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser. Fye gloussa et l'enlaça à son tour. Son sourire disparu quand il remarqua ce que le brun tenait encore dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone ?

-Tu as reçu un appel pendant que tu étais sorti.

Le blond remarqua le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça et il commença à se décomposer.

-Oh non... Est-ce que c'était  _lui_?

-Oui, mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Je me suis assuré que c'était la dernière fois qu'il t'appelait. À partir d'aujourd'hui je peux t'assurer qu'il va te laisser tranquille.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Non. Si tu me dis qu'il n'appellera plus, je te fais confiance.

Touché, Kurogane lui sourit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son petit-ami vienne se jeter dans ses bras en le remerciant. Ils étaient en plein baiser lorsque le ventre du brun laissa échapper un gargouillis peu discret. Fye éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on attaque les croissants.

-Excellente idée, sinon je vais être obligé de te dévorer tout cru.

-Mange déjà ça, ensuite on verra ! Se moqua le blond en lui enfonçant une viennoiserie dans la bouche.

-'u ba boir 'oi ! Hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Fye s'enfuit vers la cuisine en poussant des cris d'orfraie.

-A l'aide, il veut me manger !

C'était dans ces moments-là que Kurogane remerciait le ciel que leur insonorisation soit bonne. Dans le cas contraire leurs voisins les aurait probablement pris pour des fous.


	59. Tourner la page

-Voici la pièce à vivre qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, est à la fois spacieuse et très lumineuse.

Très concentré, Fye hocha la tête en regardant autour de lui. Kurogane, lui, se contenta de sourire à l'agent immobilier. C'était leur troisième visite de la matinée et il commençait à être plus préoccupé par son estomac que par l'appartement qu'ils visitaient.

-Celui me plaît bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kuro ?

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir ou tu le penses vraiment ?

Manifestement son manque d'investissement dans la visite n'avait pas échappé à son petit-ami. Puisqu'il était pris la main dans le cas, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avouer.

-Pour être honnête j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer quand j'ai faim.

-Encore dix petites minutes et on va manger. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

-Oui. Excuse-moi, je vais faire un effort.

Le blond lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

Compréhensif, l'agent immobilier accéléra le mouvement sur les dernières pièces. Peut-être avait-il faim lui aussi ? Une fois revenus en bas de l'immeuble ils le remercièrent et promirent de rappeler rapidement pour donner leur décision.

En venant Kurogane avait repéré un restaurant de ramen dans lequel il s'empressa d'emmener Fye. Ce dernier le regarda avec amusement engloutir son bol de pâtes avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Tu te comportes vraiment comme un ours des fois ! Se moqua le blond qui avait à peine entamé son plat.

-J'avais très faim.

-J'ai vu ça !

-Je crois que je vais prendre un deuxième bol.

Le temps que sa commande arrive, l'Anglais n'avait toujours pas fini de manger, ce qui lui valut des moqueries de son petit-ami. En réponse il eut droit à un coup de pied sous la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des visites de ce matin ? Demanda Kurogane pour changer le sujet avant de se prendre un autre coup.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé à Seishiro leur décision de déménager. Ils avaient commencé par décider dans quelle ville ils voulaient aller. Rapidement le choix s'était imposé à eux car une seule ville dans les environs proposait la formation que Fye voulait suivre. Elle n'était située qu'à quarante minutes de là où ils habitaient pour le moment, mais étant d'une taille assez importante le prix de l'immobilier était plus élevé. Après de longues recherches ils avaient fini par trouver quelques appartements qui correspondaient à leurs critères tant en termes de prix que de taille.

Comme le brun s'y attendait, son petit-ami lui dit qu'il avait flashé sur le dernier appartement qu'ils avaient visité. C'était le mieux situé et le mieux agencé, mais aussi le plus cher. Ils débattirent un long moment pour savoir s'il valait mieux prendre le premier qui leur plaisait moins mais dont le loyer était plus raisonnable, où s'ils devaient faire prévaloir le côté esthétique. Finalement ils tombèrent d'accord pour choisir le dernier. Son emplacement près du centre-ville serait un vrai plus pour tous les deux.

-Mince, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou tu vas être en retard ! S'exclama Fye au moment où ils quittaient le restaurant.

En même temps que leurs recherche d'un lieu où vivre, ils s'étaient penché sur la question de savoir quel travail Kurogane allait bien pouvoir trouver. Même après avoir échoué en compétition, le brun était resté dans la voie du sport et il disposait d'une licence d'entraînement sportif et un master de spécialisation en karaté. De tous ses collègues travaillant à la salle de sport il était le plus diplômé. Durant les premières années, Seishiro avait passé beaucoup de temps à se vanter d'avoir réussi à recruter un professeur surqualifié.

Aujourd'hui Kurogane était bien heureux d'avoir fait l'effort d'aller au bout de ses études. Grâce à ses diplômes il pouvait exercer en tant qu'entraîneur dans un club sportif, et par chance il s'avérait qu'un des clubs de karaté de la ville recrutait. Il avait craint que le fait de ne jamais avoir travaillé dans ce milieu auparavant joue en sa défaveur, mais la responsable lui avait fixé rendez-vous pour passer un entretien d'embauche. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour caser les visites d'appartement le même jour afin d'éviter de faire trop d'aller-retour.

Bien qu'il prétende le contraire, le brun était stressé à l'idée de passer cet entretien. Le dernier qu'il avait fait était pour un job de caissier quand il était encore étudiant. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais eu à se plier à l'exercice et maintenant il commençait à se rappeler pourquoi il détestait autant ça. Fye avait beau lui répéter qu'il avait toutes ses chances, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire le poids face à un candidat qui exerçait depuis des années en club.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu vas être génial !

Son petit-ami tentait péniblement de le rassurer. Il avait bien remarqué que plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu de rendez-vous et plus le brun tirait la tronche.

-Ouais, on verra bien…

-Aies un peu confiance en toi, bon sang ! Tu es aussi qualifié que les autres pour ce poste. Le karaté a toujours été ta passion, et aujourd'hui tu as une chance de pouvoir travailler dans ce milieu alors tu vas te motiver, lever tes fesses de ce siège et passer ce foutu entretien d'embauche !

-Euh… d'accord…

Kurogane était comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Fye le bouscule de la sorte. Le jeune homme paraissait d'ailleurs aussi surpris que lui par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé…

-Non, tu as raison. Je me comporte comme un gamin. Je veux ce job et je vais le décrocher !

-Ça s'est mon Kuro !

Le blond l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa longuement.

-Maintenant file avant d'être en retard. Je t'attends ici.

Remonté à bloc Kurogane sorti de la voiture et se dirigea à grand pas vers le bâtiment. Très logiquement on lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un dojo pour l'entretien. La personne qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait demandé d'amener ses affaires de karaté donc il se doutait que l'entretien ne serait pas seulement oral. À cause de cela il avait passé sa dernière semaine à harceler Seishiro pour qu'il s'entraîne avec lui. Ce dernier s'était au départ montré ravi d'aider, mais à force de finir au tapis, son enthousiasme avait fini par s'envoler. Seishiro avait un niveau bien inférieur au sien, et les combats étaient donc tout sauf équitables. Histoire d'assurer ses arrières, le brun avait même convaincu un de leur client qu'il savait être un karatéka chevronné de lui faire une remise à niveau expresse. Il en avait encore mal en dos, mais il était beaucoup plus confiant à l'idée de monter sur le tatami.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et trouva une femme brune avec les cheveux au carré qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer elle avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

-Monsieur Suwa je présume ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Enchantée. C'est moi qui vais vous faire passer l'entretien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La femme l'emmena jusqu'à un petit bureau uniquement décoré de poster de karaté. Tentant de paraître à l'aise, Kurogane s'assit en face d'elle en souriant. Elle avait son CV et sa lettre de motivation posés devant elle. Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de revenir vers lui.

-J'ai étudié votre profil, et je le trouve plutôt intéressant. Vous avez largement tous les diplômes nécessaires pour le poste. Le seul point faible de votre candidature, c'est l'absence d'expérience dans ce domaine. Vous travaillez comme professeur de fitness dans une salle sport depuis trois ans, c'est ça ?

-Oui. J'y ai été embauché directement à la sortie de la fac. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais je donne pas mal de cours là-bas donc j'ai l'habitude de coacher des gens.

-Est-ce que vous avez une quelconque expérience dans les cours de karaté ? Même à titre non professionnel ?

-Pas vraiment. J'aide un de mes amis à s'entraîner, mais je ne crois pas que ça compte.

-Je vois.

Son interlocutrice baissa la tête et pris quelques notes sur une feuille. Kurogane avait le sentiment que ses réponses ne l'avaient pas satisfaite. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, elle se décida enfin à revenir vers lui.

-Je peux vous poser une question d'ordre personnel ?

-Oui…

Le brun était pris au dépourvu, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu refuser.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné dans votre CV que vous avez fait de la compétition au niveau national dans votre jeunesse ?

Elle l'avait donc reconnu. Étant dans une école de karaté il aurait pu s'en douter, mais il espérait qu'avec les années son nom et son histoire auraient fini par tomber dans l'oubli.

-Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait vraiment de quoi se vanter dans mon parcours.

-Vous rigolez ? Champion régional de sa catégorie trois années de suite, pratiquement aucun combat perdu en compétition officielle, sélectionné pour le championnat national à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Vous trouvez que c'est un parcours dont on peut avoir honte ?

-Je pensais plus à la façon dont ça s'est terminé, mais évidemment vu comme ça…

Kurogane avait pris l'habitude de penser à ses années de compétition de façon négative, mais il était vrai que mis à part son dernier combat, il n'avait pas vraiment à en rougir.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre. Moi ce que je retiens surtout c'est que vous connaissez le monde de la compétition, donc vous saurez comment y guider des jeunes. Vous ne devriez pas cacher votre passé, c'est un avantage indéniable.

Penaud Kurogane hocha la tête. Il avait presque l'impression d'être en train de se faire remonter les bretelles.

-Cela dit, avoir un passé un de champion ça ne fait pas tout. La question la plus importante c'est de savoir vous êtes encore au niveau aujourd'hui. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va passer à la partie pratique de l'entretien et ensuite on reviendra dans mon bureau.

Elle lui indiqua les vestiaires et le brun se dépêcha d'aller se changer. Lorsqu'il entra dans le dojo, il trouva un adolescent châtain, lui aussi en kimono, qui attendait en sautillant sur le tatami. Il paraissait surexcité.

-Ryu-ô cesse donc de jouer à l'enfant, et concentre-toi un peu ! Le rabroua la femme assise sur un banc de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Mais je suis concentré Soma, j'ai juste hâte de voir ce que tu lui trouves de si exceptionnel à ce candidat.

Soma, puisque c'était son nom, jeta un regard noir au garçon et fit signe à Kurogane de s'approcher.

-Malgré son manque de maturité, Ryu-ô est notre meilleur élève. J'aimerais que vous vous battiez contre lui. Ça va me permettre d'évaluer votre niveau.

-Très bien.

Après quelques étirements et une rapide séance d'échauffement, Kurogane rejoignit son adversaire au centre du tatami. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et commencèrent le combat. Le brun fut bien heureux de s'être donné tout ce mal pour revenir au niveau car Ryu-ô était vraiment doué.

L'adolescent était vif et plutôt agressif. Pendant la première minute, Kurogane ne put rien faire d'autre que de parer. Il finit par détecter un schéma récurant dans ses attaques, et une faille dans sa garde lui apparut. Il s'empressa de l'exploiter ce qui lui permis de reprendre le dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'arbitre pour compter, mais il était presque certain si ça avait été le cas, les points auraient été en sa faveur.

Les trois minutes réglementaires étaient terminées depuis un petit moment, mais Soma laissa le combat se poursuivre. Plus le temps passait, plus il était évident que Kurogane dominait, ce qui énervait de plus en plus son adversaire. Ce dernier commença à devenir nerveux et à faire des erreurs anormales pour quelqu'un de son niveau.

-C'est bon, arrêtez.

Soma avait dû elle aussi sentir que ça ne menait plus à rien. Ryu-ô se laissa tomber par terre, couvert de sueur, tandis que Kurogane s'appuya sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il eut droit à une bouteille d'eau et deux minutes de répit avant que Soma lui demande de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

-C'était un beau combat. On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais abandonné le karaté, même si vous avez arrêté les compétitions.

-Merci. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser tomber, j'aime trop ce sport.

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait parce que très bientôt vous allez l'enseigner presque tous les jours.

Kurogane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait réussi ? Elle l'embauchait ?

-Vous voulez dire que je suis pris ?

-Évidemment. Aucun de mes autres candidats ne fait le poids face à vous. Par rapport au professeur qui s'en va, je pense même que les élèves gagneront au change.

-Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

-Je suis sûre que non.

Soma passa le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer les modalités de son futur travail, comme son salaire, ses horaires et le nombre de cours par semaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout passé en revue, elle le libéra après lui avoir demandé de revenir la semaine suivante pour assister à quelques cours du professeur qui partait afin de se familiariser avec le poste.

Kurogane était aux anges lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment. Pour un peu il aurait presque pu sautiller de joie. Craignant que telles effusions en public nuisent à sa réputation de gros dur et lui valent les moqueries de son petit-ami, il se contenta d'afficher un sourire radieux. Il n'eut pas à dire le moindre mot pour que Fye comprenne qu'il avait eu le job. Fou de joie, le jeune homme lui sauta au cou et le gratifia d'un long et langoureux baiser.

-Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en le serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi.

-Moi aussi, mon ange. Merci de m'avoir motivé, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y serais arrivé sans toi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es le meilleur, tu aurais forcément eu le poste, même si je ne t'avais pas botté les fesses.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop me répéter ça, je vais finir par le croire.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel en gloussant et le poussa jusqu'à la voiture. Kurogane était subjugué par les progrès que le blond avait fait ces dernières semaines. Savoir qu'il était débarrassé d'Ashura l'avait libéré. Il souriait constamment, éclatait de rire pour un oui pour non, et avait commencé à gratifier son petit-ami de tout un tas de surnoms ridicules, mais dont le brun n'arrivait même pas à se formaliser.

La transformation était si frappante qu'il avait même reçu un coup de fil de Yuko qui voulait s'assurer que Fye allait bien. À le voir aussi heureux elle avait craint qu'il n'ait abusé dans le dosage de ses médicaments. Kurogane l'avait rassuré, certain que ce n'était pas le cas car le blond les prenait devant lui tous les jours. La psychiatre en était donc arrivée à la même conclusion que lui, sur le bien que ça lui avait fait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus à craindre Ashura. Elle l'avait cependant prévenu que cette euphorie n'allait pas durer pour toujours et qu'il risquait de faire quelques descentes avant de stabiliser dans un état moins rayonnant de bonheur, mais plus durable. Le brun avait pris note, et c'était efforcé de ne pas y penser. Puisque ce ne serait pas permanent, il comptait bien profiter pleinement d'avoir la chance de voir Fye sourire constamment. Le reste il s'en occuperait le moment venu.

Jamais les choses n'avaient été aussi bien depuis le début de leur relation, et même si quelque chose au fond de Kurogane lui soufflait que cela ne pourrait pas durer, il avait envie de croire que cette fois ils allaient pouvoir profiter de leur bonheur.

Fye s'était inscrit à l'auto-école et avait commencé à suivre les cours pour apprendre le Code de la route. Comme l'école était juste à côté de chez eux, il pouvait y aller à pied sans déranger Kurogane. Le blond voulant passer l'examen le plus vite possible, il allait à toutes les séances possibles. Son petit-ami trouvait donc leur appartement vide en rentrant tous les mardis. Au départ le jeune homme lui préparait en avance des plats qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer, mais le brun avait fini par se sentir mal à l'aise que Fye fasse tout. Il avait donc insisté pour qu'il le laisse faire le dîner quand il rentrait chez eux le premier. Agréablement surpris, l'Anglais avait accepté avec plaisir.

Sur le moment Kurogane en avait été ravi, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à devoir cuisiner quelque chose de comestible et de sain, il regrettait d'avoir fait son malin. Il lui arrivait bien entendu de cuisiner pour eux deux, seulement ses talents culinaires s'arrêtaient à faire cuire des pâtes ou réchauffer des surgelés au four. Son petit-ami, lui, faisait toujours des plats variés et tous délicieux, et il commençait à se sentir ridicule à côté de lui. Pour surprendre Fye, il avait donc décidé de cuisiner un vrai plat, tout seul comme un grand. Ne voulant pas viser trop haut dès le début, il s'était décidé pour des pâtes aux légumes et au poulet. La recette semblait assez facile pour que même lui réussisse.

Il découpait consciencieusement sa viande quand une vibration dans sa poche arrière le fit sursauter. Il manqua de se couper le doigt sous le coup de la surprise. En jurant entre ses dents il sorti son portable. C'était Kusanagi qui tentait de le joindre. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps à la salle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Kurogane lui avait expliqué que tout était réglé avec Ashura, et qu'il pouvait laisser tomber toute cette histoire.

« Salut Kusanagi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote ?

N'ayant pas le temps d'interrompre sa préparation s'il voulait que tout soit prêt avant le retour de Fye, il mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur et le posa sur le comptoir à côté de lui. Il fut obligé de monter le son à cause du bruit des légumes qui cuisaient.

**-J'ai une très bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.**

-Oh… De quel genre ?

**-C'est en rapport de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois sur Ashura. Tu préfères laquelle en premier ?**

Pourquoi Ashura continuait de venir le faire chier même après qu'il se soit débarrassé de lui ? Dire qu'il s'était fait une joie de ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui… Il avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste.

-Disons, la bonne, soupira-t-il.

**-J'avais oublié de dire à mon pote qui bosse sur les infractions en ligne de laisser tomber les recherches sur le site que tu m'avais envoyé, et ce matin il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il y avait du nouveau. Apparemment quelqu'un a décidé de faire le ménage de printemps parce qu'une grosse partie du contenu du site a disparu. Il n'y a plus aucune vidéo où Fye apparaît.**

-Tu es sérieux ? C'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là… Fye va être tellement soulagé !

**-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, c'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire le plus vite possible.**

Kurogane ne croyait pas que Ashura avait pris sa menace autant au sérieux. Il avait dû sentir à quel point il était fou de rage contre lui et avait probablement préféré couvrir ses arrières en faisant disparaître les preuves.

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

**-Je suis allé vérifier moi-même sur le site et j'ai découvert que Fye n'est peut-être pas la seule victime de ce salopard.**

-Pardon ?

**-Comme je te l'ai dit, une grosse partie du contenu a disparu, mais il en reste toujours. Il y a d'autres vidéos, avec d'autres personnes. Certaines d'entre elles sont très similaires à celles où on voyait Fye. Il y a un jeune homme manifestement complètement défoncé et des types au visage flouté qui s'amusent.**

-Bordel de merde, j'y crois pas ! Quel enfoiré !

Le brun dut poser le couteau tant ses mains tremblaient. Cet immonde salop avait fait plusieurs victimes ? À chaque fois que Kurogane pensait que ça ne pouvait pas devenir plus monstrueux, Ashura lui prouvait le contraire.

**-Kurogane, la dernière vidéo postée l'a été il y a moins de trois semaines...**

-Putain ! »

Au moment où il jura, Kurogane entendit un bruit dans l'entrée. On aurait dit un trousseau de clé tombant au sol. Son cœur rata un battement, et il se mit à prier pour avoir rêvé. Fye ne devait pas avoir entendu ça. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Fye ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais cru percevoir le son d'un sanglot étouffé. La gorge serrée, il sorti de la cuisine. Horrifié, il découvrit Fye en pleurs devant la porte d'entrée. Le blond était accroupi par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Sans un mot, Kurogane s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras. Son petit-ami se raccrocha à lui en poussant un gémissement de douleur qui lui fendit le cœur.

-Je… je crois que… je vais être malade… hoqueta l'Anglais en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre l'évier avant de se mettre à vomir. Resté en arrière, le brun sentit les larmes lui monter à son tour. Tout était si parfait ! Pourquoi Ashura devait-il toujours tout gâcher ?

«  **Kurogane ?**  » Appela Kusanagi du téléphone resté sur le comptoir.

L'intéressé s'empressa de récupérer le smartphone. Il s'excusa auprès du policier pour l'avoir soudainement abandonné et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Il sentait que son ami regrettait de lui avoir raconté ses dernières découvertes. Il le rassura rapidement mais se dépêcha de raccrocher pour s'occuper de son petit-ami.

Quand il n'eut plus rien à vider dans son estomac, Fye se passa longuement la tête sous l'eau. Malgré son visage trempé, Kurogane pouvait voir sans peine les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

-C'est de ma faute… gémit-il en s'effondrant contre le placard.

-Non Fye, je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Si c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas aussi lâche et que j'avais porté plainte, ce pauvre garçon ne serait pas en train de vivre ça à l'heure qu'il est !

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il recommencerait !

-Ils recommencent toujours…

Le blond avait les ongles profondément enfoncés dans la peau de ses bras. La culpabilité qui transparaissait sur son visage était insupportable à regarder. Kurogane pouvait voir toute l'estime de soi et la confiance en lui que son petit-ami avait mis tant de temps à reconstruire s'effriter un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Je n'ai survécu que par miracle. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce garçon aura autant de chance ?!

-Fye…

-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre… Tout ça ne peut se finir que mal. L'autre garçon souffre sûrement en ce moment, et il souffrira encore plus si personne ne fait rien. Je ne peux pas laisser Ashura faire ça à une autre personne !

Les larmes du blond s'étaient taries. Il tendit une main à son petit-ami pour que celui-ci l'aide à se relever. Fye le regarda droit dans les yeux, et au-delà de sa culpabilité il pouvait lire une résolution dans son regard.

-Si je le laisse agir alors que j'ai les moyens de l'arrêter, je deviens aussi monstrueux que lui.

-Tu ne seras jamais aussi monstrueux que lui !

-Non, tu as raison. Je refuse d'être comme lui. Je vais aider ce garçon en mettant définitivement Ashura hors d'état de nuire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais porter plainte. Aussi terrifiante que cette perspective me paraisse, c'est le seul moyen.

Sans réfléchir, Kurogane serra son petit-ami de toute ses forces dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou comme il le faisait toujours quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-C'est une décision très courageuse, mon ange.

-Non, c'est celle que j'aurai dû prendre dès le début au lieu de fuir.

-Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable d'avoir eu peur après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Porter plainte, même maintenant, c'est courageux.

Comme s'il avait peur de changer d'avis s'il n'agissait pas immédiatement, Fye lui demanda de rappeler Kusanagi. Il expliqua au policier qu'il voulait porter plainte, et lui demanda la marche à suivre. Le lieutenant félicita lui aussi le jeune homme pour sa bravoure, avant de lui proposer de passer au poste le lendemain pour qu'ils voient ça ensemble.

Le blond ne toucha pas à son repas, et alla se coucher directement après le dîner. Kurogane le rejoignit, et s'allongea dans le lit à côté de lui. Instinctivement, Fye se glissa dans ses bras. Il le sentait trembler comme une feuille.

-Kuro, j'ai peur…

-Je serais avec toi à chaque instant. Tu ne seras pas tout seul.

-Tu me le promet ?

-Je te le jure. Aussi difficile que ça devienne, on le surmontera ensemble, d'accord ?

-… d'accord.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée au commissariat. Il s'avéra rapidement que la plainte devait être portée directement devant les services de polices Londoniens pour avoir une chance d'aboutir. Kusanagi aida Fye à rédiger une déposition la plus complète possible puis lui conseilla vivement de se tourner vers un avocat Anglais qui saurait mieux le renseigner que lui.

Ils se tournèrent vers un avocat pénaliste assez renommé dans la région de Londres et réussirent à obtenir la tenue d'un rendez-vous en vidéoconférence le lendemain. Fye lui avait communiqué le témoignage qu'il avait rédigé, mais l'avocat tint tout de même à ce qu'il lui raconte tout ce qui c'était passé dans les détails. Le blond dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le dire à haute voix. Il pleura plusieurs fois, mais moins que ce que son petit-ami craignait. Kurogane vit que l'homme tiquer en apprenant la personne contre qui était dirigée la plainte. Cependant lorsque son client commença à lui détailler les éléments de preuve qu'il avait contre lui, il se dérida immédiatement. Ils parlaient tous les deux très vite et en anglais, mais le brun compris que l'avocat lui disait qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant aux chances de réussite de son affaire.

L'avocat leur expliqua les démarches à suivre pour porter plainte en ligne puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer jusqu'à Londres. Il leur assura qu'une fois la plainte enregistrée, il prendrait le relais pour le reste de leurs démarches. Il s'assurerait de communiquer les pièces à la police et de se constituer partie civile au procès une fois les poursuites engagées.

Après deux jours entièrement consacré au dépôt de plainte, Fye et Kurogane dormirent onze heures d'affilé. Ils passèrent la matinée au lit avant de se décider à se lever pour reconnecter à la réalité. Seishiro avait dit à son meilleur ami de prendre tous les jours qu'il voulait quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait.

Le brun était soufflé de voir à quel point Fye parvenait à gérer ses émotions. Il s'était attendu à ce que comme à son habitude, l'Anglais se referme sur lui et refuse de faire autre chose que rester seul dans le noir. Au contraire, le jeune homme était pratiquement intarissable depuis leur réveil et il avait spontanément proposé de leur cuisiner quelque chose.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut un sms de sa cousine que le brun se souvint que la petite fête prévue pour la naissance du bébé avait lieu le jour même. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, mais il ne se voyait pas proposer à son petit-ami d'aller faire la fête en ce moment. Comme il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix, il rappela à Fye que sa tante les avait invités.

-On est pas obligé d'y aller si tu n'en as pas envie ! Le rassura-t-il.

-Ne soit pas bête, on parle de Tomoyo là, évidemment qu'on doit y aller.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il attrapa les mains de Kurogane et entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts.

-Kuro, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vivre à cause de cette histoire. Ma plainte ne doit rien changer aux projets qu'on a tous les deux. Je ne laisserai pas Ashura gâcher notre nouveau départ !

Le jeune homme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres. Kurogane glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami pour le serrer contre lui. Un feu d'artifice éclata dans sa poitrine tandis que leurs souffles continuaient de se mélanger. Décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'effet que Fye lui faisait. Ils se séparèrent les lèvres gonflées et le souffle court, mais totalement ravis.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller faire la fête ?

-Rien.


	60. Joyeux anniversaire

-Je suis crevé ! Bailla Fye en sortant de la voiture.

-Et moi donc ! J'hibernerais pendant deux semaines si je le pouvais.

-Ça s'est à cause de ton côté ours, mon chéri !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'ours ? Gronda Kurogane en faisait mine de se jeter sur lui.

Hilare, Fye se pendit à son cou et lui vola rapidement ses lèvres. L'attrapant par le bras, il l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la maison, lui signalant que tout le monde devait les attendre.

Comme toujours, les parents de Tomoyo n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Des ballons d'hélium multicolores étaient accrochés tout le long de l'allée principale et une énorme banderole ornait le dessus de la porte. À l'intérieur des guirlandes en papier de toutes les formes et couleurs se battaient pour remplir l'espace.

Main dans la main Fye et Kurogane traversèrent la maison jusqu'à atteindre la salle à manger où les festivités se déroulaient. Ils tentèrent de faire une entrée discrète, mais leurs efforts furent instantanément ruinés par Seishiro qui poussa un grand cri en les voyant arriver. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et le brun fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Tomoyo se précipita vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous aillez pu venir ! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle les relâcha finalement.

-Il était hors de question qu'on rate ça ! Protesta le blond.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma petite princesse à trois ans. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Demanda Kurogane en fouillant la pièce du regard.

Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer ceux de la personne qu'il cherchait. Un sourire radieux s'étendit sur le visage de cette dernière. Elle se leva précipitamment et couru en direction du brun.

-Kukunéné !

-Ma puce !

Kurogane s'accroupit et ouvrit en grand les bras pour y recevoir la fillette qui sprintait vers lui. L'enfant était affublée d'une couette noire de chaque côté du crâne et portait une robe de princesse bleue. L'attrapant sous les aisselles il la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant hurler de rire.

Habitués depuis longtemps à leur manège, Fye et Tomoyo ne leur prêtèrent même pas attention. À la place, la jeune femme emmena l'Anglais se servir un verre.

-Kurogane le parrain gaga ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais ça… Se moqua Seishiro qui avait rejoint le brun.

Ce dernier reposa la petite fille au sol, mais elle protesta tant et si bien qu'il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Ravie, elle se pendit à son cou et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-Moque toi tant que tu veux, tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

-Tu veux rire ? Tu es pire que ta tante, et c'est dire !

-Va te faire fo… voir, le rembarra Kurogane qui s'était repris juste à temps.

Oui il aimait sa filleule, et alors ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte ! Certes il était raide dingue de cette petite et depuis qu'elle savait parler (et même avant) elle pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, mais de là à dire qu'il était pire que Sonomi ! Il ne gagatisait quand même pas  _tant_  que ça ?

Le jour où il était venu voir Tomoyo à la maternité et qu'il avait pris le nouveau-né dans les bras pour la première fois, quelque chose dans son cœur avait fondu. Lui qui n'aimait habituellement pas les bébés, il avait immédiatement déclaré que c'était le plus bel enfant qu'il ait jamais vu. Quand les parents de Reiko -puisque c'était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle- lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain il avait accepté dans la seconde. Dès le début il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux, et il ne se passait pratiquement pas une semaine sans qu'il ne voie sa filleule. Quand elle avait été en âge de parler, la fillette l'avait rebaptisé Kukunéné. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre il aurait insisté pour être affublé d'un autre surnom, mais puisque c'était Reiko, il n'avait rien dit.

Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais quand elle le regardait avec son petit sourire de chipie, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il fallait dire que le fait qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère n'aidait en rien. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux rieurs, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs, et le même sourire innocent. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait la fibre la paternelle ? Pas lui en tout cas.

-Kukunéné, fait l'avion ! Réclama soudain la fillette en tirant sur son t-shirt.

Pestant intérieurement contre son absence totale de volonté, Kurogane s'exécuta de bon cœur.

-Tonton, regarde ze vole !

-C'est super ma belle ! La félicita Seishiro.

Au bout du troisième tour d'avion de suite, le brun commença à fatiguer. Passant outre ses protestations fournies, il fit descendre Reiko. Comme elle boudait, il lui fit des chatouilles dans le cou. L'enfant poussa un grand cri, suivi de gloussements, puis se réfugia en courant derrière son père.

Libéré de l'emprise de sa filleule, Kurogane put enfin saluer sa tante, son oncle et Fuma. Il vint également dire bonjour à Subaru que Tomoyo avait complètement intégré dans la famille après avoir formellement interdit à Seishiro de le quitter. Les parents de Fuma et Seishiro étaient également présents. Les deux familles passaient pas mal de temps ensemble étant donné que Sonomi organisait des fêtes pour sa petite-fille à la moindre occasion. Ni Sakura, ni Shaolan n'étaient présents, mais apparemment ils devaient passer plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Une fois son tour de table terminé, le brun se servit un verre et alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami qui regardait en souriant Reiko qui tentait à grand coup de baguette magique, de transformer sa peluche en animal vivant.

-Pas trop crevé ?

-Si, tu n'imagines même pas ! Le décalage horaire c'est vraiment une horreur, râla Kurogane.

-Et… comment ça s'est passé ?

-Dans la mesure où ce qualificatif peut s'appliquer à un procès, je dirais bien. Le jury l'a déclaré coupable, et ils l'ont condamné à dix ans de prison ferme. Cet enfoiré a enfin eu ce qu'il mérite !

-Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre ! Trinquons à cette excellente nouvelle !

Les deux hommes entrechoquèrent leurs verres.

Kurogane et Fye étaient revenus le jour même de deux semaines en Angleterre. Après plus de trois ans d'enquête judiciaire, l'affaire de Fye avait enfin été amenée devant un tribunal. Ashura avait constitué une armée d'avocats pour tenter de faire empêcher le procès, en vain. Il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de ne plus recontacter Fye, conscient que proférer des menaces pour qu'il retire sa plainte serait une preuve supplémentaire de sa culpabilité.

Bien que l'avocat leur ait assuré que la présence de Fye au procès n'était pas obligatoire, le blond avait insisté pour venir. Trouvant dommage de ne se déplacer que pour ça, ils s'étaient donné une semaine de vacances pour visiter la ville avant le début du procès.

Le verdict était tombé la veille, dans le plus grand des soulagements. Au moment de l'annonce, Fye avait éclaté en sanglot, et Kurogane avait dû se retenir de crier de joie. Le visage défait d'Ashura au moment où les policiers l'avaient escorté hors de la salle était à ses yeux le plus beau des cadeaux. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de célébrer la victoire car ils avaient dû se précipiter à l'aéroport pour rentrer afin d'être là à temps pour les trois ans de Reiko.

-Et Fye, comment il va ?

-Pas super… Il est épuisé, et ces derniers jours ont été très durs pour lui.

-On peut le comprendre en même temps...

Le brun tourna le regard vers son petit-ami qui discutait tranquillement avec Subaru. Il avait les yeux cernés, et son sourire était moins éclatant que d'habitude. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se remettre de la torture que cette semaine avait été pour lui.

Il avait dû rester assis pendant des heures à seulement quelques mètres de l'homme qui l'avait violé, à écouter des gens raconter en détail ce qui avait été les pires moment de sa vie. Comme ils s'y attendaient, la défense l'avait traité de menteur, de drogué et de psychiquement instable. L'avocat l'avait même accusé d'avoir tout inventé pour extorquer de l'argent à son client. Même s'il savait que ça risquait d'arriver, Fye avait été blessé par ces mensonges.

Heureusement, tout c'était bien terminé. Ashura avait été déclaré coupable, et il allait pourrir en prison pendant un long moment. Les larmes que Fye avaient versées à la fin du procès étaient autant de soulagement que de joie.

Le jeune homme sur les vidéos qui avaient poussées le blond à porter plainte était là lui aussi. Ashura l'avait mis à la porte à la seconde où il avait appris que Fye portait plainte. Il était venu témoigner à la barre et ils avaient eu le plaisir d'entendre qu'aujourd'hui il était clean et avait repris sa vie en main.

L'Anglais n'était clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais maintenant que tout était terminé, il ne pourrait qu'aller mieux. Il avait arrêté de prendre des médicaments presque six mois plus tôt après que Yuko ait déclaré qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé dans la ville d'à côté, Fye s'était épanoui et Kurogane avait retrouvé le gamin espiègle qu'il avait connu au lycée. D'ici quelques jours, quand les souvenirs du procès auraient commencé à s'éloigner, le brun espérait bien avoir de nouveau droit à son si joli sourire.

-Et toi Sei', c'est toujours l'amour fou avec Subaru ?

-M'en parle pas ! Je suis tellement amoureux de lui que s'en est ridicule. Si mon moi d'il y a quatre ans me voyait, il me collerait des baffes !

-Heureusement que tu es devenu mature entre temps !

-Je t'emmerde !

Kurogane évita de justesse le coup de pied de son meilleur ami. Il commençait à le connaître depuis le temps !

-Au sujet de ce 'projet' dont tu m'avais parlé ? Tu as été au bout de ton idée finalement, ou bien… ?

-A ce propos justement, on comptait profiter de la fête pour faire une annonce.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous…

-Chut ! Tu vas gâcher la surprise.

Tentant en vain de s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent, Kurogane suivi du regard Seishiro qui alla chercher son petit-ami pour l'amener au centre de la pièce avec lui. Sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre, le brun s'empressa d'aller se glisser près de Fye.

-Excusez-nous de vous interrompre quelques instants, mais Subaru et moi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à attirer instantanément l'attention du groupe. Soudainement mal à l'aise, le borgne commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Subaru glissa sa main dans la sienne, et dit très simplement :

-On va se marier.

Le hurlement de joie de Tomoyo fit sursauter toute la salle. Une fois la surprise passée, une salve d'applaudissement retenti, faisant rougir les fiancés. Tout le monde se leva pour les féliciter chaudement. Fuma vint serrer son frère dans ses bras, non sans en profiter pour lui rappeler qu'il avait fait quelques années plus tôt la promesse de sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de se marier. Cela fit beaucoup rire Subaru.

Fye était aux anges. Il adorait aussi bien Seishiro que Subaru, et trouvait qu'ils formaient un couple très mignon. Kurogane savait qu'il espérait depuis un petit moment déjà une annonce de ce genre. Lorsqu'il revint après avoir félicité les futurs-mariés, le blond lui reprocha d'ailleurs de ne pas lui en avoir parlé puisqu'il était manifestement au courant. Il lui expliqua que Seishiro lui avait fait jurer de ne pas vendre la mèche. L'excuse parut le satisfaire, et de toute façon il était trop heureux pour lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Profitant que sa tante ait terminé de tenir la jambe à son meilleur ami, Kurogane vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

-Finalement c'est toi qui va te marier le premier ! Si on m'avait dit ça il y a cinq ans…

-Bordel de merde, je vais me marier avant Kurogane le romantique invétéré ! Tu crois que ça risque de créer une fracture dans le continuum espace-temps ?

-Non, rassure-toi, ça devrait aller !

-Tontooooon ! Les interrompit Reiko en s'agrippant à la jambe de son oncle. C'est quoi marier ?

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant bien comment ils étaient censés expliquer le concept de mariage à une enfant de trois ans.

-Se marier, c'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort décident de dire qu'ils vont rester ensemble pour toujours en faisant une fête spéciale. Papa et maman, ils sont mariés par exemple.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais tu n'étais pas encore née, ma belle.

-Oooh. Ça veut dire que toi et Subi vous zallez être ensemble à tout jamais ?

-C'est ce qui est prévu oui.

-Trop coooool ! Souffla la fillette, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Son petit visage se fronça dans une expression de réflexion intensive. Après de longues secondes elle déclara soudainement :

-Kuro, ze veut me marier avec toi !

-Je suis désolé, ma puce, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Ze t'aime et ze veux rester avec toi pour toujours !

Seishiro ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la candeur de sa nièce. Kurogane quant à lui était bien embêté. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire comprendre à Reiko la différence entre l'amour auquel elle pensait et celui auquel il pensait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime princesse, mais j'ai peur que Fye soit un peu jaloux si je me marie avec toi.

-On a qu'à se marier tous les trois !

-Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Le mariage c'est à deux.

-C'est trop nul ! Bouda la fillette, déçue.

Kurogane lui fit un câlin pour la consoler et lui assura que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec elle qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Reiko déclara qu'elle ne le croirait que s'il jouait à cache-cache avec elle. Ignorant les moqueries de son meilleur ami, le brun se prêta au jeu.

Il laissa sa filleule se cacher puis passa les cinq minutes suivantes à faire semblant de ne pas la voir à quatre pattes sous la table, avant de dire qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Fière d'avoir gagné, l'enfant sauta de joie, et se cogna la tête contre la table. Elle éclata en gros sanglots qui firent se précipiter tous les adultes de la pièce vers elle. Le visage trempé de larmes elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère tandis que son père allait chercher de la glace pour mettre sur sa tête. Reiko ne cessa de pleurer que lorsque sa mère lui donna un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, si bien que Kurogane se demanda si elle ne jouait pas un peu la comédie.

La fête venait de reprendre son cours, lorsque la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit en grand. Avec un sourire gêné à cause de tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui, Shaolan entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Sakura.

Les deux jeunes gens revenaient juste d'Égypte où Shaolan avait travaillé sur des fouilles archéologiques pendant deux ans. Sakura l'y avait rejoint dès qu'elle avait eu terminé ses études d'infirmière.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Tomoyo se dirigea vers ses amis, sa fille toujours dans les bras. La petite tendit les mains pour que sa marraine la porte. Sans surprise, c'était Sakura à qui le rôle avait été confié.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! S'exclama Tomoyo à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu parles, je suis énorme !

-Marraine, il a quoi ton ventre ?!

Interloqués par la question, tous se tournèrent vers la rousse. Tomoyo et Shaolan qui leur bloquaient la vue firent un pas de côté, dévoilant le ventre énorme de Sakura. Elle devait être enceinte d'au moins sept mois, vu la taille qu'il faisait. Des exclamations commencèrent à fuser et les invités convergèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Tomoyo jubilait littéralement.

-Décidément, c'est la journée des annonces ! Lança Fye en attrapant la main de son petit-ami.

-On en oublierait presque l'anniversaire de Reiko avec tout ça.

-Si c'était le cas, je crois qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à nous le rappeler. Ça fait des heures qu'elle réclame ses cadeaux.

Les deux hommes finirent par se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux futurs parents pour les féliciter.

-Bravo. Vous allez être de super parents !

-Reiko sera contente d'avoir un copain ou une copine avec qui jouer.

-Une copine, déclara Sakura en posant une main sur son ventre.

-C'est une petite fille donc ? Vous avez déjà choisi le prénom ?

Le regard qu'échangea le jeune couple leur appris qu'ils n'étaient manifestement pas d'accord à ce sujet. Ne voulant pas lancer une dispute, Kurogane dévia la conversation

-Vu qu'elle ne nous a pas cassé les oreilles, j'imagine que Tomoyo était déjà au courant ?

-Oui, elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonné sinon. J'ai eu un mal fou à la convaincre de tenir sa langue.

-Et ton frère, il le sait aussi j'imagine ?

-Euh… On réfléchit encore à la façon de le lui annoncer.

-Bon courage… Compatit le brun.

Toya n'avait jamais porté Shaolan dans son cœur. Il avait déjà piqué une crise quand sa sœur était partie le rejoindre, alors il n'allait probablement pas très bien prendre le fait de la voir revenir enceinte.

Puisque tout le monde était enfin là, Tomoyo annonça que c'était l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. Sonomi apporta un énorme fondant au chocolat orné de trois bougies que Reiko passa une bonne minute à éteindre. La fillette goba pratiquement le contenu de son assiette avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Ayant pitié de ses parents qui la regardaient avec désespoir, Kurogane se dévoua pour aller lui essuyer la bouche.

Fye le regarda faire avec un sourire attendri. Voir son petit-ami avec Reiko le faisait fondre à tous les coups. Son portable était déjà rempli de photos du brun avec sa filleule. Alors que le blond se demandait si serait si grave que ça s'il prenait une ou deux nouvelles photos, Tomoyo, Sakura et Sonomi s'installèrent en face de lui. Devant l'air de conspiratrices qu'elles affichaient, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

-Fye, on se demandait, toi et Kurogane vous n'avez rien à nous dire par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Non, pas que je sache…

Les trois femmes soupirèrent de dépit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Pour faire quoi ? Les interrogea l'Anglais qui ne suivait plus.

-Pour vous marier, andouille !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Fye s'empourpra violemment.

-On pensait que vous seriez les premiers à sauter le pas, mais au lieu de ça c'est Seishiro et Subaru qui vont se passer la bague au doigt ! Râla Tomoyo.

-Rassure moi, Kurogane et toi, vous avez au moins abordé le sujet ? S'inquiéta Sonomi.

Maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques qui auraient pu lui permettre de se devenir invisible, le blond baissa les yeux vers la table. Le regard inquisiteur de ses interlocutrices lui donnait envie de disparaître sous terre.

-On en a parlé, oui, mais…

-Je le savais !

-… on a décidé qu'on préférait attendre.

-QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué…

Dans l'absolu, ils avaient tous les deux envie de se marier, mais le passage à l'acte ne leur avait pas semblé une bonne idée jusqu'à présent. Encore trois mois plus tôt, Fye était plongé dans ses cours, terrifié à l'idée de rater son concours. Il y avait également l'ombre du procès qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes les empêchant d'être complètement sereins. Pour ne pas aider, Kurogane était encore assez marqué par la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées la dernière fois qu'il s'était fiancé. Finalement ils étaient tombés d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une bague et d'un bout de papier pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. Peut-être qu'ils le feraient un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas dans leurs projets.

-Il n'y a pas de « c'est compliqué » qui tienne ! Protesta Sonomi. Ça fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir organiser le mariage de mon neveu. Maintenant qu'il a trouvé l'homme parfait le minimum de sa part serait quand même d'avoir la décence de l'épouser !

-C'est noté, sourit Fye.

Il tenta misérablement de pas rougir suite au qualificatif qu'elle venait s'utiliser pour le désigner. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les femmes de cette famille le tenaient en si haute estime ? Il était à des années lumières d'être « l'homme parfait » et pourtant les années passant, leur opinion à son sujet ne se modifiait toujours pas. Il détestait qu'elles mettent ainsi sur un piédestal.

-À défaut de se marier, on peut au moins espérer qu'ils aient un enfant, intervint Sakura en suivant Reiko du regard.

-C'est vrai ça, vous seriez des supers papas ! Dis-moi que vous avez prévu d'adopter un enfant !

-Ou des enfants…

Paniqué, Fye ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Clairement il était temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Il chercha Kurogane du regard dans la pièce et le trouva occupé à discuter avec Seishiro et Fuma. Par miracle il parvint à capter le regard de son petit-ami, qui vit instantanément la détresse dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il réalisa dans les griffes de qui le blond était tombé, il s'empressa de venir le sauver, tel le preux chevalier qu'il était.

-Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon pauvre Fye pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Regardez-le, il est tout rouge !

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tomoyo qui était manifestement ravie de sa question.

-Trois fois rien, on voulait juste savoir quand vous comptiez agrandir la famille…

Devinant que c'était le genre de question que son petit-ami subissait depuis le début, Kurogane lui lança un regard compatissant. Heureusement, lui était habitué aux excentricités des femmes de sa famille et il savait comment les gérer.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je crois que pour l'instant Fye a déjà largement assez d'enfants dans sa vie. S'il survit à cette année sans avoir des envies de meurtre, on y réfléchira peut-être !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles…

-Ça me fait penser, Fye ta rentrée s'est passée comment ?

-Très bien. Les enfants sont tous adorables ! Je les aime déjà !

-Manifestement c'est réciproque, grommela Kurogane. Il a déjà reçu une dizaine de demandes en mariages !

-Mon chéri, ne me dit que pas tu es jaloux de gamines de six ans ?

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Au Japon, la rentrée des classes se faisait en avril, Fye avait donc donné ses premiers cours à peine un mois plus tôt. Pour ses débuts en tant que professeur, il avait été affecté à une classe de CP. Ce qui le stressait le plus ce n'était pas de devoir gérer les enfants, mais plutôt de rencontrer ses collègues. Par chance, ça c'était bien passé avec tout le monde. Les autres profs avaient été gentil avec lui dans l'ensemble, et il y avait une autre nouvelle avec qui il avait pu se serrer les coudes. Le hasard avait fait que le procès tombe seulement quelques semaines après la rentrée, mais l'école s'était montrée compréhensive et ils lui avaient trouvé un remplaçant.

Fye ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi cette voie. Il avait hâte de reprendre les cours à la fin du week-end. Il adorait le temps qu'il passait avec les enfants, et avait déjà commencé à s'attacher à eux. Le plus dur serait probablement de devoir les laisser partir à la fin de l'année.

-Kurogane, intervint timidement Sakura, Shaolan m'a dit que vous aviez gagné une compétition récemment. Je voulais vous féliciter, vu que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion plus tôt.

-Merci.

Quand il avait commencé à donner ses cours au dojo, la passion de Kurogane avait été ravivé. Il avait profité d'avoir des adversaires à sa hauteur pour recommencer à pratiquer plus sérieusement, et de fil en aiguille Soma et les autres avaient insisté pour qu'il participe aux tournois. D'abord c'était juste des combats amicaux de temps en temps, puis il avait commencé à faire des compétitions plus importantes dans les différentes villes de la région. Même si ses collègues le poussaient pour qu'il participe aux qualifications pour les régionales, il avait refusé. Il était de toute façon trop vieux pour la compétition à ce niveau, et il n'en avait plus envie. Il aimait gagner, mais il préférait s'en tenir à des compétitions de moindre envergure.

-Tu l'aurais vu, il les a tous éclaté ! Vanta Tomoyo, avec excitation.

-Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là.

-Ne fait pas ton modeste Kuro-pi, on sait tous que c'est vrai ! Le taquina son amant.

-Bon peut être un peu…

Fye décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner des trois groupies qui tenaient absolument à les marier, et prétexta une furieuse envie de danser. Kurogane ne protesta pas, ayant parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait en réalité. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de vraiment le traîner au centre de la pièce pour se trémousser.

Devant le manque évident de coopération de son petit-ami, le jeune homme passa ses mains autour de cou, pour le forcer à bouger. Au lieu de ça, Kurogane combla le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. L'autre tenta bien de résister, mais il rendit rapidement les armes. Le brun traîna Fye jusqu'à une chaise et l'assit sur ses genoux malgré ses protestations fournies.

-Arrête de crier, tu me casses les oreilles !

-Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre soir…

-Obsédé !

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

N'ayant rien à répondre, il le fit taire en l'embrassant de plus belle. Le blond se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

Ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes à observer avec amusement la petite Reiko assise sur les genoux de sa grand-mère qui lui lisait une histoire. Fye se tourna soudain vers son petit-ami, une expression étrangement sérieuse sur le visage.

-Kuro, je me demandais, tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ?

-Quoi ? Non. J'ai dit ça pour calmer Tomoyo.

-Tu en voudrais alors ?

-Avant de connaître Reiko j'aurais peut-être dit non, mais aujourd'hui je suis sûr que oui. Et toi, mon ange ? J'imagine que c'est le cas, puisque tu poses la question.

-Tu me connais bien.

-On pourra se renseigner sur les procédures d'adoption en rentrant, si tu veux.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

Un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage, Fye cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Kurogane lui embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne.

-Kukunéné ! Viens jouer avec nous ! Cria Reiko, en agitant les bras dans leur direction.

Tout en s'étirant comme un chat, Fye descendit de ses genoux.

-Ton devoir de parrain t'appelle, mon chéri.

Kurogane se leva à son tour et lui vola rapidement ses lèvres, avant de rejoindre sa filleule.

-Fye aussi il peut venir ! Ça sera plus rigolo !

Le blond trottina jusqu'à son petit-ami, et lui attrapa la main.

-Alors ma puce, à quoi tu veux jouer ?

-Moi ze suis la princesse, et vous vous zêtes les serviteurs et vous faites tous ce que ze dis.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Décidément cette petite tenait de sa mère.

-Ça ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est la réalité, fit remarquer Seishiro. N'est-ce pas Kuro ?

-Va te faire foutre Sei' !

-Ça veut dire quoi « foutre » ?

-Rien, oublie ça !

Voilà qui lui apprendrait à toujours être aussi vulgaire avec son meilleur ami. Il était presque étonné que ce genre de bourde ne lui soit pas arrivée plus tôt.

-Maman, c'est quoi « foutre » ? Demanda innocemment la fillette.

Tomoyo se retourna vivement et fusilla son cousin et son beau-frère du regard. Kurogane tenta de lui faire un grand sourire désolé pour l'amadouer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez été apprendre à ma fille ?!

Le brun soupira, tentant d'ignorer l'hilarité de Fye à ses côtés. Il s'était encore fourré dans de beaux draps !


	61. Epilogue

-Mon amour, réveille-toi.

Kurogane grogna et tira le drap sur son visage.

-Debout, Kuro ! Elles seront là dans à peine deux heures, tu n'as pas le temps de traîner au lit ce matin.

-Encore cinq minutes… Quémanda-t-il.

Il sentit l'hésitation de Fye et sauta sur l'occasion. Ressortant sa tête des couvertures, il lui lança son plus beau regard de chien battu. Comme d'habitude, le blond fut incapable d'y résister.

-D'accord, capitula-t-il, mais dans six minutes je veux te voir dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Merci mon ange.

En signe de gratitude il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Fye lui laissa ses lèvres quelques secondes, avant de quitter le lit. Il connaissait assez bien Kurogane pour savoir qu'avec lui cinq minutes pouvaient facilement se transformer en une heure et une partie de jambes en l'air. Ce matin ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

Avec un regard amusé pour la forme blottie sous les draps profitant de ses cinq précieuses minutes de sommeil en rab, l'Anglais sortit de leur chambre. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte du fond. Délicatement il donna deux petits coups, puis pénétra dans la pièce.

-Mei,  _sweetie_ , il est l'heure de se lever.

Au lieu des protestations auxquelles il avait habituellement le droit le matin, ce fut un cri de joie qui lui répondit.

-Daddy !

Assise au milieu de la pièce, sa fille était occupée à ranger ses jouets. Elle portait encore son pyjama Pikachu et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient complètement emmêlés. Tout sourire, elle se précipita pour se jeter à son cou. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très ! Répondit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête pour appuyer son propos. Elles arrivent quand les filles ?

-Tout à l'heure chérie. En attendant, si tu allais aider papa à préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

-D'accord.

Il eut à peine le temps de reposer Mei par terre qu'elle était déjà partie en courant. Même à l'autre bout du couloir il put l'entendre sauter sur le lit en criant pour réveiller son deuxième père. Les cinq minutes de ce pauvre Kuro avaient été bien courtes !

Fye entra ensuite dans la chambre voisine, où cette fois le spectacle qu'il découvrit fut sans surprise. Tranquillement assis dans son lit à barreau, son fils fixait la porte. Le bambin lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant entrer. Le blond l'embrassa sur le crâne, puis le souleva hors de son lit.

-On va rejoindre papa et Mei pour manger ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en riant. « Manger » était le mot magique.

Son fils toujours dans les bras, le blond rejoignit la cuisine. Il y trouva sa fille déjà attablée, occupée à donner des ordres à Kurogane sur la façon de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Coucou Shinji ! Salua-t-elle son petit frère en les voyant entrer.

L'intéressé lui répondit par un sourire et un signe de la main. Il avait beau avoir deux ans et demi, Shinji, contrairement à Mei, n'était pas un enfant bavard. Il lui arrivait de lancer quelques mots de temps en temps, mais mis à part ça il ne parlait que rarement. Si on enlevait « papa », « dada » et « gato » son vocabulaire était très limité. Cela inquiétait Fye et Kurogane mais le pédiatre leur avait assuré que certains enfants prenaient plus de temps que d'autres à parler. Le petit réagissait quand on lui parlait, et il semblait comprendre un certain nombre de chose, donc pour le médecin il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Ils pourraient se faire du souci s'il ne parlait toujours pas à plus de trois ans, mais d'ici là ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

Avec Mei ils n'avait pas connu ce problème puisqu'elle avait déjà cinq ans quand elle avait intégré la famille. Elle et Shinji étaient de vrais frères et sœurs, et ils les avaient adoptés ensemble. Le petit garçon n'avait que neuf mois à l'époque, il n'en avait donc aucun souvenir. La fillette au contraire s'était rappelé un petit moment de la famille d'accueil chez qui ils avaient séjourné avant leur adoption, mais elle n'en parlait plus depuis longtemps et ses parents commençaient à se dire qu'elle avait oublié.

Les enfants étaient chez eux depuis presque deux ans, et ils étaient officiellement leurs parents depuis un an. Il leur avait fallu se battre pour obtenir l'adoption plénière, mais ils avaient fini par gagner, et depuis ils nageaient dans le bonheur. Mei et Shinji étaient leurs rayons de soleils.

La plus âgée desdits rayons de soleil avait pour le moment entrepris de taper sur la table avec sa cuillère pour faire arriver la nourriture plus vite. Tout en lui demandant de se calmer, Fye installa son petit-frère dans sa chaise haute, puis alla aider Kurogane à la préparation.

Ils tentèrent de petit-déjeuner le plus tranquillement possible, mais le calme était une notion relative en présence d'enfants aussi jeunes. À défaut de communiquer verbalement, Shinji avait trouvé une autre méthode pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il lançait les objets ou la nourriture sur la personne dont il voulait qu'elle s'occupe de lui. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient grand mal à lui faire passer. Mei, quant à elle, était surexcitée et ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à la convaincre de rester assise et de terminer ses céréales.

-Je vais m'habiller ! Je veux être prête quand elles vont arriver ! Cria-t-elle en quittant la cuisine à peine son repas englouti.

Ses parents soupirèrent en cœur. Quand elle était comme ça, il n'y avait pas moyen de la faire tenir en place. D'ici une minute il faudrait que l'un d'eux se décide à se lever pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi avec ses vêtements, mais pour l'instant ils profitaient avec délice du silence qui était retombé.

Kurogane essuya le menton couvert de compote de son fils, et entreprit de débarrasser la table.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on joue les camps de vacances déjà ? On a déjà assez à faire avec nos deux monstres sans avoir en plus à s'occuper de ceux des autres !

-Ce n'est que pour une semaine. Les enfants adorent ça, et tu as beau râler, je sais que toi aussi !

-N'empêche, on pourrait alterner d'une année sur l'autre.

-Arrête de faire le vieux ronchon et vas plutôt voir ce que fabrique Mei pendant que je nettoie ça.

En grommelant qu'il n'était pas vieux, le brun s'exécuta. Il trouva sa fille assise au milieu de la quasi-intégralités de ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Après un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer de dépit, il l'aida à choisir une robe, puis commença à ranger pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Shinji profita d'un moment d'inattention de Fye pour faire tomber le pot de confiture par terre. Ils purent donc passer le quart d'heure suivant à nettoyer tout en s'efforçant de garder les enfants à distance pour ne pas qu'ils se coupent.

Il était presque dix heures quand Kurogane finit par enfin pouvoir aller prendre sa douche. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant que tout le monde ne débarque. Mei voulait absolument terminer de ranger sa chambre à temps, mais son petit frère ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil, et il s'amusait à ressortir tous les jouets pour les lancer plus loin. Avant que sa fille ne commence à hurler sur son frère, Fye s'empressa de gronder Shinji et de l'emmener avec lui dans le salon. Le petit boudait, mais il lui donna une des poupées qui traînaient sur le canapé, et la crise passa.

Le brun venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain quand le premier coup de sonnette retentit. Mei se précipita pour ouvrir, si bien que ses parents eurent à peine de temps de se lever que la porte était déjà ouverte.

-Bonjour Kohane ! Salua la fillette. T'es jolie aujourd'hui !

-Merci miss. Toi aussi tu es belle comme un cœur !

Les adultes rejoignirent les deux filles dans l'entrée et y trouvèrent Mei pendue au cou de la plus vieille. En voyant son parrain arriver, Kohane reposa l'enfant et vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-Salut princesse. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi parrain.

-Tu es magnifique. Tous les garçons doivent se battre pour toi ! La taquina-t-il.

La puberté avait en effet plutôt bien réussi à la jeune fille. Elle avait gardé son beau visage en cœur tout en développant une silhouette fine et élancée. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et elle avait décidé de les garder long. Aujourd'hui ils étaient coiffés en natte qui lui retombait sur l'épaule. Vu la chaleur, elle avait opté pour une robe d'été rouge assortie à son rouge à lèvre et son verni à ongle, et pour une paire de chaussures à talon ouvertes. C'est quand il la voyait dans ce genre de tenue que Fye réalisait qu'elle était vraiment devenue une femme. Parfois il oubliait qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille fan de girafes qui lui réclamait des histoires pour dormir.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! En plus, je n'ai pas le temps pour avoir un petit copain en ce moment.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire croire que la fac te prend tellement de temps qu'il n'en reste plus pour aller faire la fête ?

-Non tu as raison, en fait je sors en boite tous les soirs et j'ai trois petits-copains en même temps, mais ne dis rien à tata surtout !

-Très malin ! Éclata de rire Fye.

Kurogane eut lui aussi droit à une accolade de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne file dans le salon pour voir Shinji. Elle adorait leurs enfants et se proposait toujours spontanément pour les garder quand ils avaient besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Quand elle était entrée à la fac, Kohane avait décrété qu'elle en avait marre de la capitale. Elle s'était donc inscrite dans une université « de campagne » et tant qu'à faire elle avait choisi celle de la ville où habitait son parrain. Cela leur permettait de se voir bien plus souvent puisqu'elle venait manger chez eux ou garder leurs enfants deux à trois fois par mois.

La valise de leur invitée était à peine posée dans le bureau, transformé en chambre d'amis pour l'occasion, qu'on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Cette fois ci Kurogane fut le plus rapide pour aller ouvrir. Seishiro l'attendait derrière, accompagné de deux fillettes.

La première était Reiko qui faisait visiblement la tête. Le visage renfrogné dans une moue boudeuse elle était scotchée sur son portable, ses yeux cachés derrière sa frange. Depuis quelques mois déjà elle avait entamé son étape rebelle, et portait donc malgré la chaleur un tee-shirt tête de mort et un pantalon noir déchiré avec des baskets.

La seconde fillette, plus jeune de quelques années, était rousse aux yeux verts et le portrait craché de sa mère. Tsubasa -c'était le prénom sur lequel Sakura et Shaolan avait fini par tomber d'accord à deux jours de l'accouchement- contrairement à sa copine était encore dans sa période rose, et son tee-shirt Card Captor Sakura, sa jupe, et ses sandalettes étaient tous de cette couleur.

Les parents des petites profitaient manifestement des vacances pour avoir la belle vie puisque Reiko et Tsubasa venaient déjà de passer ces deux derniers jours avec Seishiro et Subaru.

-Salut mec ! J'ai deux paquets pour toi.

-On est pas des paquets ! Protesta Tsubasa.

-Mais non ma belle, Seishiro vous taquine, la rassura le brun en s'accroupissant pour qu'elle vienne lui dire bonjour.

La petite fille s'exécuta avec plaisir et lui planta un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Elle s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Mei qui trépignait en lui faisant de grands signes à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Reiko, ma puce, va dire bonjour à ton parrain. Ton texto peut attendre je pense.

-Tonton, ne m'appelle « ma puce » ça craint trop, râla l'intéressée.

En soupirant elle rangea son téléphone. Sans manquer de traîner des pieds elle fit vaguement la bise à Kurogane, avant de ressortir son portable pour continuer son message tout en allant jusqu'au salon.

-Apparemment ça fait des semaines qu'elle est comme ça. Je crois que Fuma et Tomoyo étaient plutôt soulagés de te l'envoyer…

-Tu sais quoi ? Vous pourriez la garder chez vous pour ces vacances ! C'est TA nièce après tout, et puis je suis sûr que Subaru n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

-Désolé mon pote, ça ne va pas être possible. Subaru et moi on part une semaine à la mer, tu te rappelles ?

-Lâcheur !

-Dis ça à ses parents !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, crois-moi.

Autant Kurogane adorait sa filleule, autant devoir passer une semaine à gérer une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de ses vacances idéales. Sa cousine aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de le prévenir que ça avait empiré. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle était seulement un peu boudeuse, mais là ils semblaient avoir franchi un nouveau cap.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, évite de la traiter comme une gamine, ça la met en colère. Elle est dans sa phase « j'ai treize ans, je suis grande maintenant ! ».

-Merci du conseil.

-Tu m'excuseras mais maintenant je vais aller retrouver mon cher et tendre, et profiter qu'on soit enfin seuls pour passer la journée sous les draps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Garde les détails pour toi, tu veux !

-Tant pis, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

-Dégage avant que je te fiche à la porte, vieil obsédé !

Seishiro lui envoya un clin d'œil aguicheur accompagné de son plus beau sourire et s'enfuit en riant alors que le brun tentait de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses.

Quand il rejoint finalement le salon, il fut assailli par un brouhaha de piaillement stridents et de rires. Assis au centre du canapé, Shinji sur les genoux et toutes les filles autour de lui, Fye avait entrepris de raconter les dernières bêtises en date des enfants de sa classe de CP. À chaque anecdote chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, Kohane s'amusant des pitreries des plus jeunes, tandis que Tsubasa et Mei se vantaient d'avoir fait pire que ça, et que Reiko faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.

Le sujet commençant à s'épuiser, Fye eut la mauvaise idée de complimenter Tsubasa sur son tee-shirt. Folle de joie, la fillette s'empressa d'aller chercher dans sa valise son imitation en plastique du bâton magique de l'héroïne. Mei ne connaissait pas la série et demanda de quoi elle parlait. La petite rousse commença à lui raconter l'histoire avec force détail mais en parlant beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Kohane fit remarquer que le plus simple serait sûrement de lui montrer le premier épisode car elle était assez grande pour suivre.

Séduit par l'idée, le blond décida d'aller chercher ledit épisode sur internet. Il fut stoppé par Tsubasa qui déclara fièrement qu'elle avait apporté ses DVD. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cinq minutes plus tard tout le groupe soit installé devant la télé. Kurogane les observait d'un air circonspect, se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter de voir son mari aussi excité à l'idée de regarder un shojo pour petites filles. Ses peurs se renforcèrent d'autant plus lorsque leurs invitées commencèrent à entonner le générique en chœur, immédiatement suivies par Fye. Même Reiko, qui avait adoré cette série quand elle était plus jeune, se laissa entraîner.

Le brun avait des frissons devant cet étalage de rose et de petits cœurs girly. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il regrettait d'être entouré exclusivement de filles, Fye n'aidant absolument pas à relever le niveau, bien au contraire. Malgré le fait qu'elles aient respectivement vingt, treize, dix et sept ans, les quatre filles s'entendaient à merveille et elles se considéraient toutes comme des cousines. Les plus jeunes insistaient souvent auprès de leurs parents pour faire des soirées pyjamas ensemble, et elles ne manquaient jamais de s'inviter pour leurs anniversaires. Kurogane ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait passé son après-midi enfermé dans le bureau tandis qu'elles braillaient dans le jeu de karaoké que Fye avait eu la merveilleuse idée de leur offrir.

Heureusement depuis qu'ils avaient Shinji, il se sentait moins seul. Il était encore petit pour le moment, mais d'ici quelques années, son fils serait un vrai soutien face à cette invasion de filles dans sa maison.

Le petit garçon avait d'ailleurs fini par perdre intérêt pour ce qui se passait à la télé, et il s'agitait dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention de son père. Voyant là une occasion pour éviter un énième visionnage de cette série, Kurogane récupéra son fils, et alla se réfugier dans la chambre de l'enfant. Ils s'assirent par terre et il lui donna son ardoise magique pour qu'il puisse jouer. Extrêmement concentré, le garçonnet traçait de grands gribouillages puis regardait fixement son père pour qu'il efface l'ardoise. Il était conscient que Shinji savait parfaitement le faire tout seul, mais le brun aimait le voir lui sourire d'un air émerveillé quand la surface redevenait blanche.

Le bambin finit par se lasser du dessin et préféra aller chercher ses Playmobils. Il agitait les personnages dans tous les sens en faisait des bruitages avec sa bouche, puis riait aux éclats en regardant son père. Kurogane était hypnotisé par ce spectacle et le regardait jouait avec un sourire béat.

-Tu sais mon chéri, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je serais heureux de te voir regarder un autre homme de cette façon… Lui lança soudain Fye qui l'observait depuis la porte.

-Moque toi, c'est ça !

-Je ne me moque pas, au contraire, je trouve ça trop mignon !

-Mignon toi même !

-Tu sais que tu dois être une des seules personnes au monde à considérer que « mignon » est une insulte ? Se moqua le blond.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

-Papa, Daddy, venez ! Tsubasa elle va faire de la magie !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard résigné, réalisant qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir cinq minutes à eux pendant les sept prochains jours. Récupérant Shinji au passage ils rejoignirent les enfants dans le salon. Installés dans le canapé, ils eurent le plaisir de passer les dix minutes suivantes à regarder Tsubasa agiter son sceptre magique dans tous les sens sous les yeux ébahi de Mei.

Assise à côté de son parrain, Reiko était collée à son portable, envoyant des textos à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de relever la tête. Comme elle l'avait royalement ignorée depuis son arrivée, Kurogane décida de tenter une approche pour voir à quel point elle boudait.

-Alors ma pu… grande, à qui est-ce que tu envoies tous ces messages ?

-À mon petit-copain. Il est trop re-lou en ce moment, ça me blaze.

-Ton quoi ? Gémit le brun, horrifié parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Reiko le regarda comme s'il était attardé, puis répéta avec évidence :

-Bah mon petit-copain. Mon mec quoi !

-Tu as un petit-ami ? Depuis quand ?

-Ça fait genre deux semaines. Toutes les filles de l'école le kiffent parce qu'il est trop beau, mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi.

-C'est… super.

Kurogane était trop sous le choc pour camoufler efficacement son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. Reiko avait un petit-ami. Sa Reiko, si petite et si fragile. Elle n'avait que treize ans ! Elle avait encore quasiment l'âge de jouer à la poupée !

-Au départ j'le trouvais cool parce qu'il était BG, mais en fait il est saoulant finalement. Je vais peut-être le larguer en fait.

-OK…

Fye, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation posa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari en signe de soutien.

-Ne fais pas cette tête mon amour, elle a l'âge de s'intéresser à ses choses-là.

-Mais elle est encore au collège !

Kohane éclata de rire devant son air outré.

-Moi aussi j'étais au collège quand j'ai embrassé mon premier garçon, fit-elle remarquer.

-Il dit ça parce que lui sa première expérience était au lycée ! Dévoila Fye.

-Quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir ! Protesta-t-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et sa bouche prit la forme d'un « o » parfait.

-Kuro, ne me dit pas que Fye était ton premier baiser ?!

-Je…

-Et si ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Kurogane poussa un grondement mécontent et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules pour cacher le fait qu'il rougissait.

-C'est trop adorable ! S'extasia Kohane. Tu as épousé le premier garçon que tu as embrassé. C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive que dans les films !

-Papa, Daddy était ton premier amoureux ?

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire… Grommela-t-il, mort de honte.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ça veut dire que serait le premier et le dernier homme que tu embrasseras ! Je trouve ça génial !

Devant le sourire ravi de Fye, il ne put que rendre les armes. Se laissant aller à sourire lui aussi, il attrapa le menton de son mari pour le tourner vers lui, et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut interrompu par les cris dégoûtés des enfants.

-Beuuuurk !

-C'est trop dégueu papa !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en riant. Les deux plus jeunes étaient encore à l'époque où ce genre de démonstration d'affection les dégoûtait. Reiko au contraire leva les yeux au ciel devant leur réaction et soupira :

-Vous êtes trop des bébés franchement !

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Protesta Tsubasa.

-Si, c'est les bébés qui pensent que les bisous c'est dégueu !

-T'es trop vilaine Reiko !

Vexée comme un pou, Tsubasa attrapa Mei par la main, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour qu'elles jouent « loin de l'autre vilaine pas belle ». Reiko haussa les épaules et recommença à taper son texto.

-J'avais oublié que les enfants de cet âge n'aiment pas voir les adultes s'embrasser, rit Kohane qui avait observé la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Tu sais, toi aussi tu faisais pareil quand tu étais petite ! Lui signala son parrain.

-Quoi ? Pas du tout.

-Désolé de te contredire, mais il a raison. On avait droit à des cris de dégoût à chaque fois qu'on avait le malheur de s'embrasser.

-C'était il y a longtemps, marmonna la jeune fille, rouge pivoine.

Elle fut sauvée de sa gêne par Mei qui était venue lui demander si elle voulait jouer à cache-cache avec Tsubasa et elle. Laissant Shinji sous la surveillance de Reiko, les adultes en profitèrent pour aller faire à manger et mettre la table. Pour l'occasion ils avaient été obligé de mettre une rallonge à la table du salon pour que tout le monde loge.

-Les filles, à table ! Cria Kurogane.

Les fillettes déboulèrent comme des boulets de canon et se précipitèrent pour s'asseoir. Fye les renvoya se laver les mains et leur demanda d'arrêter de courir.

-Manger ! Youpi ! Miam ! Lança soudain une voix fluette.

Shinji se tenait debout au milieu du salon, un sourire comblé sur le visage. Sans se départir de son air béat, le bambin trotta tranquillement jusque devant sa chaise haute. Il se planta à côté et commença à fixer ses parents pour qu'ils l'installent.

Passé la première surprise, tout le monde éclata de rire. Fye et Kurogane se précipitèrent pour féliciter le petit garçon, aux anges d'enfin entendre le son de sa voix.

Ravi d'être le centre de l'attention, Shinji rit et commença à répéter « miam miam, manger » en boucle. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde s'extasiait devant son frère qui ne faisait que dire les mêmes deux mots encore et encore, Mei décida à son tour de faire l'intéressante. Elle voulut montrer à Tsubasa qu'elle savait recracher l'eau par le nez, mais sa démonstration tourna à la catastrophe quand ladite eau gicla dans l'assiette de Reiko. La pré-adolescente poussa un cri de dégoût, et par vengeance elle renversa son verre sur la nourriture de Mei. Outré la fillette lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, avant de s'enfuir en courant devant l'air furieux de la brune. Cette dernière ne mit par dix secondes avant de commencer à la poursuivre en criant. Tsubasa s'élança rapidement à sa suite en lui ordonnant de laisser sa copine tranquille. Croyant à un nouveau jeu, Shinji attrapa sa bouillie par poignées et la lança sur les filles qui courraient autour de lui.

Ce genre de dispute arrivait de temps en temps, et plus les filles grandissaient, plus elles étaient fréquentes, Reiko étant arrivé à un âge où sa susceptibilité était à fleur de peau. Elles finissaient toujours pas se réconcilier et une heure après elles étaient redevenues les meilleures amies du monde, mais quand elles se chamaillaient, elles ne faisaient pas semblant.

Les adultes soupirèrent en chœur. La salle à manger était devenue un véritable de champ de batailler, et le reste de la maison n'allait pas tarder à suivre s'ils n'agissaient pas vite. D'un même geste ils se levèrent pour aller gronder les filles, tandis que Kohane s'occupait de retirer son bol au bambin.

-Je maintiens qu'on se fait arnaquer à toujours être ceux qui jouent les camps de vacances ! Déclara Kurogane.

Avant que Fye ait eu le temps de répondre, un bruit de verre brisé, suivi de plusieurs cris de colère retentirent.

-Daddy ! Tsubasa elle a cassé le vase que Tata Tomo elle a offert !

-Même pas vrai d'abord !

Tentant de cacher son découragement, le blond soupira :

-Je commence à être d'accord avec toi...

-Aïe ! Reiko elle me tire les cheveux !

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

Fye et Kurogane échangèrent un regard résigné. Qui avait dit que les enfants étaient une source inépuisable de bonheur déjà ?


End file.
